CSI Zootopia
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Nuevos casos llegan a Zootopia con la llegada de un nuevo par de investigadores, mientras tanto Judy y Nick están debatiendo sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, estos nuevos casos harán que la pareja se vuelva más unida ¿podrán aguantar la vida de un oficial de homicidios? ¿Podrán declarase su amor antes de que algo terrible pase?
1. Chapter 1

**Cacería**

En una región alejada de Zootopia más específico en una zona pantanosa se veía como un lobo corría atravesar del agua y las plantas, usaba una playera de color vino con un short negro algo sucio y roto, el pobre lobo gris estaba corriendo lo mejor que podía por el agua, se veía asustado y nervioso.

Creador por favor protégeme -dijo el lobo asustado, afinó sus oídos y escucho como algo era disparado cuando se dio cuenta una flecha con una punta muy grande había atravesado su pierna derecha, se asusto más y se sujetó la pierna tratando de no gritar, saco la flecha y su herida estaba sangrando muy fuerte, se rasgo el pantalón y cubrió la herida con el pedazo de tela, siguió corriendo- solo..quiero..solo...quiero..volver con mi familia..-siguió tratando de correr pero apenas se detuvo en un árbol una flecha le dio en el pecho justo en el corazón, una pantera macho salió de las plantas y lo vio, se escucharon las sirenas de la policia y la pantera macho se quedó ahí viendo el cuerpo del lobo, en una patrulla se veía como un lobo de pelo blanco y ojos color acfe claros estaba conduciendo la patrulla, usaba un saco azul oscuro abierto con una camisa blanca abierta del cuello con un pantalón negro, a su lado estaba una tigresa blanca de ojos verdes claros usaba casi el mismo conjunto pero sus pantalones era ajustado-

Aquí todas las unidades vamos directo a los pantanos se escucharon gritos de personas todos atentos y traten de no disparar a menos que no sea necesario -dijo la tigresa sería y algo molesta en la radio de la patrulla, varias patrullas rodearon el campo, el lobo blanco salió de la patrulla y tomó su arma, camino con cuidado, pasó por un árbol y encontró a la pantera agachada revisando el cuerpo del lobo-

¡Quieto! ¡Manos arriba! -el lobo grito apuntándole con el arma, la pantera levanto las manos notando que estaba asustado-

Mátame...-dijo la pantera notando una mirada sería, se puso los dedos índice en la frente- mátame...-se tocó el pecho y se veía más molesto- ¡Mátame!

¿Matarte? -dijo el lobo confundido- ¿por qué debería matarte? -la pantera no contesto solo bajo los brazos y el lobo bajo su arma- traigan una camilla, al forense y a los médicos -los policías que estaban detrás asintieron, había diferentes leones, tigres, rinocerontes y lobos- ¿qué pasó aquí? -todos estaban sorprendidos por la pantera la cual estaba asustado, más tarde ese día todos estaban en una oficina con diferentes máquinas y pantallas, la gefatura era muy amplia y organizada con equipo moderno, el lobo y la tigresa escoltaron al macho hasta una oficina con las paredes hechas de cristal, había una mesa con cuatro sillas a los lados, el lobo cerro ,a puerta y la tigresa se sentó frente a la pantera-

Bien permíteme mi nombre es Gina Whitefang -dijo la tigresa de forma amable mientras dejaba una carpeta en la mesa- y él es mi compañero el teniente Izak Caine -el lobo solo se quedo para de brazos cruzados viendo a la pantera con una expresión calmada- tenemos entendido que estás junto al cuerpo, ¿qué le estabas haciendo? -la pantera no contesto- también..oye mírame -Gina lanzó una bolsa pequeña de plástico con lo que parecía ser un collar dentro- encontramos esto en tus manos dinos qué es y por qué lo tomaste de la víctima -Izak seguía viendo al macho hasta que noto algo-

Gina mira esto -dijo Izak levantando la manga de la camisa del macho- tiene una marca y es el diez -en el brazo de la pantera tenía un número diez en una quemadura- está marcado

¿Cómo algo que contar? -dijo Gina confundida-

O quizás eres un esclavo o un simple objeto -dijo Izak serio- dinos ¿quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? -siguió notando el cuerpo de la pantera- una herida en el tobillo izquierdo en forma circular -Gina le puso atención y si era verdad tenía una herida en su tobillo- ¿qué ocurrió?

No pienso decir nada -dijo el macho con la mirada perdida en el suelo, se escucho un teléfono soñar e Izak sacó un teléfono negro de su bolsillo interno derecho-

Es el forense déjalo encerrado si no quiere decir nada déjalo aquí -dijo Izak serio y salió de la habitación con Gina dejando a la pantera dentro-

¿En verdad crees que él lo hizo? -dijo Gina confundida-

No lo sabemos pero veremos qué dice el forense -dijo Izak serio, los dos llegaron a un laboratorio amplio con una mesa en el centro y en la mesa estaba el lobo cubierto por una sabana-

Teniente Caine, detective Whitefang -dijo un jaguar de unos 60 años con lentes transparentes usando guantes y ropa blanca de hospital- que bueno que llegaron, acabo de terminar de hablar con el cuerpo de nuestro amigo

¿Qué tienes para nosotros Doki? -dijeron los dos tranquilos y Gina sonrio- ¡Bang! Me debes el almuerzo de hoy -Gina estaba sonriendo de forma coqueta e Izak asintió dandole una tarjeta de crédito-

Date un lujo pero no caro -dijo Izak calmado y Gina se llevó su tarjeta directo a la bolsa de su saco- bien Doki ¿qué dices?

Que el amor entre ustedes es muy evidente -dijo Doki sonriendo y riendo un poco- ah el dulce amor me recuerda a mis días de juventud, un día yo trabajé en un huerto de uvas con otros dos jaguares, el huerto era de un toro el cual no confiaba en los depredadores, trabaje ahí tre veranos, hasta que la encontré -Doki estaba sonriendo mientras traía los objetos de la víctima y los dejaba en una mesa envueltos en plástico- era la pantera hembras más hermosa que jamás había visto -Gina estaba riendo un poco mientras que Izak veía las cosas- nos enamoramos muy rápido y terminamos haciéndolo en el closet de limpieza del capataz, era dulce pero bien que sabia usar las uñas y esas manitas -Doki estaba sonriendo un poco-

Ya, ya Doki te entendimos -Izak levanto las manos un poco asqueado- no necesito pesadillas el día de hoy -Gina solo sacudió la cola con un temblor- dinos Doki que pasó

Bueno a nuestro amigo lobo lo llenaron de esteroides, el examen toxicologico demostró que el estoroide estaba inyectado en el -Doki les entregó un papel y Gina lo tomo- también en su brazo derecho tenía marcado un nueve con una quemadura -movió el brazo mostrando un nueve marcado en una quemadura-

Igual que nuestro sospechoso -dijo Gina sorprendida- ¿qué más averiguaste?

Bueno este pobre lobo fue perseguido, la adrenalina estaba al máximo pero lo que lo mato fue la flecha que estaba en el árbol -los dos detectives estaban viendo el cuerpo- busque su nombre en la base de datos del estado y no está registrado

Entonces no sabemos quién es -dijo Gina algo frustrada-

Al contrario señorita -dijo Doki sonriendo- le pedí a Dian que buscará en la base de datos de animales extraviados y encontró una coincidencia, también encontramos a nuestro sospechoso, ella les dará la información

Bien vayamos a ver a la zorra -dijo Gina con un tono burlón-

Gina tenle un poco más de respeto -dijo Izak algo tranquilo-

Deacuerdo vayamos a ver a la señorita Foxy -dijo Gina algo irritada, los dos siguieron hasta una zona de papeles, ahí había una zorra de pelaje algo amarillo pálido, tenía ojos azules, el pelo de su cabeza lo tenía algo largo en la zona del frente formando un mechón grande peinado de lado, usaba una blusa vino con un pantalón blanco, la punta de su cola tenía un pelo algo blanco pero seguía en un tono amarillo, la zorra estaba colocando papeles en una carpeta sonriendo-

Surei dinos ¿tienes la información? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Sí señor Caine -dijo Surei sonriendo algo sonrojada- señor bueno...hay una concordancia en el sistema con un lobo desaparecido -la siguieron a una computadora y la activo, en la computadora apareció un cuadro con la imagen del lobo- su nombre es Henrique Caninardez, sus huellas están en él sistema de animales desaparecidos del último mes, vivía en Zootopia con una visa de estudiante nadie lo reportó hasta que su familia lo hizo después de las desapariciones de los depredadores

El caso resuelto por la primera coneja policía -dijo Izak tranquilo- bien ¿que nos puedes decir del sospechoso?

También lo encontré señor su nombre John Belamides -dijo Surei sonriendo y en la computadora apareció la imagen de la pantera macho- pero él no era de Zootopia el viene de Francia pero no hay registros si vino por trabajo, hay información pero poca

Un inmigrante por eso no quería decir nada -dijo Gina calmada-

Buen trabajo Surei -dijo Izak tranquilo y le rasco las orejas haciendo que la zorra sonriera moviendo las orejas- vamos Gina tenemos trabajo que hacer -Izak le dio la espalda siguiendo el pasillo, Surei le dio una sonrisa burlona a Gina y Gina le mostró la lengua irritada, los dos entraron a la sala con la pantera aún sentada en la silla- bien ya sabemos quién eres, de donde vienes y por los registros sabemos que hablas muy bien el español así que dinos todo o regresaras a Francia -la pantera se asusto y asintió- ¿bien tú mataste a Henrique?

No yo no lo hice -dijo John intranquilo- el y yo estábamos atrapados en una casa de madera con bozales, brazaletes en los pies con cadenas, nos tenían esposados juntos, ese collar tiene las fotos de su familia, cuando le dispararon él me pido que se lo regresará a su familia

Eso era lo que estabas haciendo cuando te encontré -dijo Izak tranquilo- pero ¿si él vivía en Zootopia y tú en Francia que hacían los dos aquí?

Un hurón nos prometió la libertad, a Henrique le había dicho que le daría la libertad, un trabajo que no necesitaría estudios, que podría ser lo que él quisiera ser en la vida, a mí me dijo casi lo mismo me prometió una vida tranquila -dijo John intranquilo- pero al final el nos atacó a mí y a mi hermano, nos vendió como esclavos, cuando me di cuenta estaba en otro lugar y ahí conocí a Henrique, nos vendieron, nos amordazaron y nos trajeron aquí

Entonces fueron atrapados en Zootopia, vendidos ahí mismo y los trajeron aquí solo para matarlos -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Para ellos era un juego, nos estaban casando para matarnos -John comenzó a llorar mientras los dos de tigres estaban sorprendidos- por favor mi hermano

¿Qué tiene tu hermano? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Aún debe estar en Zootopia, escuché decir que lo venderían dentro de una semana y eso lo escuche apenas hace dos días, el será la siguiente presa -Joh vio a los dos y ellos asintieron-

La situación es clara debemos ir a Zootopia y detener la venta de animales -dijo Izak serio, mientras tanto en Zootopia, todo era paz y relajación después de unos meses después del plan de la oveja Bellwether, pero en esta gran ciudad con muchos habitantes siempre hay un problema a la vez, en una joyería se escucho un par de disparos y los gritos de diferentes animales, la ventana se rompió y salieron dos hurones de pelo café usando trajes azules y un antifaz en la cara, los dos estaban cargando una mochila cada uno con joyas dentro-

¡Rápido entren dúo de idiotas! -un rinoceronte les grito mientras conducía una camioneta Van roja algo vieja con un unicornio en llamas, los hurones sonrieron y entraron por la parte trasera y el rinoceronte aviso el acelerador de forma rápida, la camioneta avanzó rápido mientras una patrulla conducida por un rinoceronte los estaba persiguiendo-

Aquí el oficial Mccuerno estamos en una persecución vehicular, los sopechosos robaron una joyería y van en una camioneta Van roja, solicitamos refuerzo -el oficial lo anunció por la radio de la patrulla mientras un poco antes de eso Judy y Nick estaban en una cafetería comprando algo para el almuerzo, Nick regresó a la patrulla donde Judy lo estaba esperando-

Listo una rebana de pastel de zanahorias con un café late descafeinado -dijo Nick sonriendo usando sus lentes oscuros, traía una bandeja con dos cafés y dos empaques con pasteles dentro- y para mí un café capuccino con un pastel de arándanos azules

Gracias Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo tomando su postre- qué raro que el día de hoy no haya nada malo -estaba comiendo mientras Nick no decía nada solo comía tranquilo- es decir para estas horas ya tenemos una persecución o algo parecido

Oye zanahorias tranquila estas cubriendo el panel de pastel -dijo Nick sonriendo, comenzó a tallar el panel con sus manos de los pedazos de pastel que encontraba-

Perdón es que tiendo a hablar mucho cuando estoy aburrida -dijo Judy avergonzada-

No se nota -dijo Nick con sarcasmo- sabes zanahorias deberías pensar seriamente en relajarte más seguido, no se nadar en tus días tranquilos, jugar algún juego o algo que te quite lo acelerado -Nick se estaba riendo un poco tomando café, Judy solo rodó los ojos como siempre- ¿qué tal no se...salir con alguien...un conocido? Quizás -Nick había bajado la voz a lo ultimo para sorber el café, Judy se quedo callada un momento y sonrojada, vio a Nick un momento _"¿Acaso me está invitando a salir?"_ Pensó sorprendida-

Bueno ahora que lo...mencionas...tal vez...si me gustaría ir a un...concierto de Gazelle o a ver una película con alguien -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada pero Nick no la estaba viendo por lo cual no noto su sonrojo, Nock tembló un poco y respiro profundo para hablar-

Judy...te..-Nick estaba arrastrando sus palabras un poco y Judy espera la invitación con ganas- te gustaría..ir..

A todas las unidades hay una persecución en progreso -se escucho la voz de Garraza en la radio alertando a la pareja- son sospechosos de un robo a una joyería van en una van roja y vieja

Bueno era demasiado bueno ser verdad -dijo Nick con sarcasmo-

Si persecución a una camioneta llena de ladrones ¡Woooho! -Judy estaba sonriendo animada y grito nerviosa y emocionada más que nada, encendió el auto y Nick puso la sirena, la patrulla arranco y fueron por la calle principal, Judy estaba manejando a la máxima velocidad del vehículo, Judy estaba emocionada mientras que Nick estaba clavando sus garras en el asiento por el miedo de la velocidad sádicamente de Judy- adoro conducir a toda velocidad

Oye Hoops deberías conducir con más precaución -dijo Nick nervioso y en eso vieron la camioneta que pasó frente a ellos- ¡Ahí van rápido síguelos!

No debes decírmelo dos veces tesoro -Judy piso a fondo del pedal y doblo con fuerza por una esquina, estaban siguiendo a los ladrones, en eso las puertas traseras se abrieron dejando ver a los urones con armas de fuego, Judy se preocupó y los hurones dispararon dandole al auto, las galas rebotaron por el blindaje del auto- estamos protegidos Nick no te asustes

No estoy asustado tengo nervios de acero -dijo Nick trátando de sonar serio pero estaba temblando un poco, los urones volvieron a disparar- se acabo les pinchare los neumaticos acércate un poco más -se quedo el cinturón-

¡¿Nick qué haces?! ¡Estás loco! -Judy le gritó molesta-

Tú solo acércate más -dijo Nick serio mientras bajaba el cristal de la ventana, Judy se fue acercando otro más a la camioneta y los hurones se rieron disparando pero en eso las balas se le acabaron- alguien no está contando sus balas -Nick sacó la mitad de su cuerpo y su arma, la alisto y apuntó, disparo cuatro veces dandole a la llanta trasera derecha, la llanta explotó y la camioneta comenzó a patinar en la calla- haste más a la izquierda- Judy se metió al carril contrario y Nick disparo un par de veces pero en eso Judy noto como un de los hurones tenía un rifle y disparo otra vez-

¡Nick entra! -Judy le gritó asustado pero el huron ya había disparado igual que Nick, los disparos dieron en el auto pero uno le dio a Nick y este entro al auto- ¡Nick! -Judy grito asustada, la llanta de la izquierda reventó y la camioneta comenzó a perder el control- ¡Nick háblame Nick! -Judy había bajado la velocidad y Nick respiró profundo asustado sujetando su hombro derecho-

Estoy bien atenta con el vehículo -dijo Nick serio mientras se sujetaba el hombro el cual estaba sangrando un poco, la camioneta termino quedando de forma horizontal arrastrándose y sacando chispas por los cilindros, la misma velocidad de la camioneta y el frenado repentino hizo que se volcara y rodará en el suelo hasta terminar estrellándose con un muro de ladrillos de un edificio, las patrullas de Nick y Mccuerno junto a su compañero- ¡Policia de Zootopia salgan del vehículo con las manos en alto! -Nick y los demás les apuntaron a los hurones y al rinoceronte, estos salieron heridos de la camioneta y levantaron las manos-

Envíen un equipo de paramédicos puede haber lesionados -dijo Mccuerno viendo donde se habían estrellado mientras los hurones y él rinocerontes parecían heridos, Judy y los otros dos se fueron acercando y los esposaron- realmente impresionante para un zorro -Nick sonrió con orgullo sujetando su hombro derecho, después de meter a los criminales al auto Judy se acercó a Nick-

¿Qué dices oficial pelusa, soy gracioso o soy fabuloso? -dijo Nick sonriendo pero Judy le dio una patada al estómago haciendo que se doblará un poco, salto y le dio un pata patada en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas- ¡¿Oye pero qué rayos te...?! -Nick se quedó callado al ver los ojos cristalinos de Judy- ¿Judy? -Judy se veía algo triste y comenzó a golpearlo un poco- ok esos golpecitos tuyos me dan gracia

¡Eres un idiota! -Judy grito molesta sorprendiendo a Nick- pudieron haberte matado -Nick jalo a Judy hasta detrás de la puerta del pasajero de la patrulla para no llamar la atención- a ver dime en qué pensabas, esos tipos te dispararon y mira no paras de sangrar -Judy tomó un pedazo de tela que Nick había usado para curarla una vez en el museo, lo vendo mientras esperaban a los paramédicos- ¿no te vas a disculpar? -Nick noto la mirada de miedo y preocupación en sus ojos y suspiro-

Si tienes razón, lo lamento Judy, por un momento estaba seguro de que habían acabado con sus balas vi una oportunidad para detenerlos y la aproveche, siento mucho que te hayas asustado por mi culpa -dijo Nick con un rastro que no mostraba burla, si no que mostraba culpa y un poco de miedo también, Judy se sonrojo al sentir que Nick le rascaba las orejas, bajo las orejas y golpeó su cabeza en el pecho de Nick- conejos siempre tan sentimentales -Nick se rió un poco mientras Judy descargaba su tristeza unos momentos, los paramédicos llegaron a la zona afectada, atendieron a los que necesitaban ayuda contando a los criminales esposados y a Nick le pusieron unos puntos en el hombro-

Aaarg! Oiga con más cuidado! -Nick grito molesto al paramédicos que resultó ser un oso polar-

Ya tranquilo tuviste suerte que la bala atravesará limpiamente la carne, también tuviste suerte de que no te diera en el hombro -dijo él oso cociendo le algunos puntos a Nick dejando la herida cerrada- listo te quedará cicatriz -le puso un vendaje y lo dejo-

Por favor dime que tienes de esas pastillas locas que te hacen tener un buen viaje -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿o morfina o Vicodin? -susurro a lo ultimo y el oso le entregó una botella con pastillas dentro, Nick sonrió y las tomo pagándole por ellas- gracias amigo -el oso se alejó un momento y Judy estaba de brazos cruzados moviendo el pie de arriba para abajo molesta- ¿qué? Son necesarias recibí un disparo en el brazo, tengo estrés postraumático -Nick se estaba haciendo la víctima haciendo gestos de miedo y demás pero la mirada molesta de Judy lo hizo parar de fingir- está bien tenlas

Gracias -Judy tomo las patillas sería, suspiro y vio la herida de Nick- ten...-Nick se sorprendió- no me hagas cambiar de parecer las vas a necesitar si quieres seguir trabajando

Alas en verdad te importo -dijo Nick sonriendo y tomo las patillas, Judy solo arrugo la nariz molesta haciendo que Nick se riera un poco- vaya realmente te importo -Nick se tomó una pastilla Mistral Judy estaba sería _"tú sí me importas zorro bobo y mucho"_ pensó Judy molesta, volviendo a la jefatura los dos equipos enviaron a los ladrones a prision mientras Nick seguía sonriendo parpadeando un ojo a la vez-

Nick ¿dime cuantas pastillas te tomaste? -dijo Judy sería-

No se bolita de algodón, creo unas cinco jeje -dijo Nick riendo un poco mientras le rascaba las orejas a Judy y esta le regresó un golpe trayéndolo a la realidad- ¿no me puedes tratar mejor?

Lo haría si no estuvieras en tu viaje ilegal -Judy se rió- vamos debemos hacer papeleo -Nick solo la siguió- ah y me alegro que esté bien Nick buen trabajo amigo -Judy sonrio igual que Nick mientras ellos seguían su camino, mientras tanto en la oficina del jefe Bogo,después de terminar de leer los papeles y archivos de último crimen, se recostó en su silla un momento, vio que su puerta estaba cerrada, de su primer cajón saco un par de audífonos y se los puso, busco en su teléfono una de las canciones de Gazelle y encontró la canción de suerte-

Yodelei yodelei sabes que estoy a tus pies -Bogo comenzó a cantar y a bailar un poco moviendo las caderas- contigo mi vida quiero vivir la vida -estaba bailando en su oficina,estaba tan metido en su baile que cuando se giró viendo a la puerta se quedo congelado topándose con las miradas y risas de Izak y Gina parados en la puerta junto a Garraza el cual estaba sonriendo apretando sus mejillas-

Jefe tenemos asuntos importantes -dijo Garraza sonriendo- ¿estaba escuchando una de las primeras canciones de Gazelle?

¡No! -dijo Bogo nervioso guardando su celular y audífonos-

Huy yo también amo a Gazelle sobre todo esa canción de Suerte o Try Everything -dijo Gina sonriendo emocionada, Bogo volvió a poner su cara de enojo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza mientras que Izak se reía con la boca cerrada-

Garraza estoy en un asunto muy importante, ¿quiénes son ellos y por qué están en mi oficina? -dijo Bogo serio, Garraza trató de hablar pero el lobo le puso la mano en la boca-

Yo me encargo oficial Garraza usted puede volver a su puesto y comer la dona que tiene bajo el cuello -dijo Izak serio mientras Garraza encontró otra dona bajo su cuello-

Si aquí la había dejado jeje -Garraza salió riendo nervioso-

Jefe Bogo lamentamos interrumpirlo durante...ah -Izak trataba de no reírse- su descanso pero somos del departamento de policías CSI de los pantanos más alejados de Zootopia, soy el teniente Izak Caine ella es mi compañera la oficial Gina Whitefang

Si claro tomen asiento -dijo Bogo serio mientras los dos policías se sentaron frente a él- ¿a qué debo este encuentro teniente?

Venimos por qué tenemos el cuerpo de un lobo desaparecido de este último mes -dijo Izak serio y Gina le mostró el archivo con la imagen de Henrique- nuestro sistema de huellas lo reconoció como Henrique Caninardez estudiante de la universidad de Zootopia -bogo tomo el archivo viendo las imágenes dentro- como podrá darse cuenta el joven Henrique esta muerto

Eso lo entiendo pero ¿Cómo murió este lobo? ¿También que hacen en mi jurisdicción y en Zootopia si la muerte ocurrió en los pantanos? -dijo Bogo serio-

Eso también queremos explicárselo jefe Bogo -dijo Gina tranquila- verá a este joven no lo asesinaron, lo casaron para matarlo por deporte -Bogo se quedo callado, Gina tomó la carpeta y la abrió mostrando imágenes de un arco, una flecha y equipo de cacería- estas armas fueron halladas en la escena del crimen, un arco militar, un flecha hecha a mano con las plumas de un ave sin identificar, un nueve marcado en su brazo y las identificaciones lo siguen aquí en Zootopia

Nuestros investigadores encontraron a otra víctima que viene del extranjero, si e que tiene un hermano aquí en Zootopia llamado Henry -dijo Izak serio- jefe queremos su apoyo en nuestra investigación para dar con los traficantes y los asesinos

Está bien tienen mi total permiso para encontrar a estos sadicos y lunáticos -dijo Bogo serio- animales casando animales por deporte, es lo más horrible de la vida

También queremos que sus mejores oficiales nos ayuden -dijo Gina tranquila-

Los tendrán -dijo Bogo serio- Garraza! -grito y Garraza entro sin aliento por la puerta-

Si...señor...haf...-dijo Garraza medio muerto-

Llama a Judy Hoops y a Nick Wilde tienen un caso nuevo -dijo Bogo serio y Garraza asintió retirándose sin aliento-

Los iré a buscar yo mismo gracias por su cooperación jefe Bogo -dijo Izak serio y se retiró-

¿También tiene la aplicación de modificación de fotos con Gazelle? -dijo Gina sonriendo mientras le mostraba una aplicación donde aparecía su cabeza en escenas con Gazelle llamando la atención de Bogo- por cierto no baila nada mal esa canción de Suerte

Gina -Izak la llamo y ella salió de la oficina irritada-

Ya voy jefe -Gina la siguió mientras Bogo buscaba la App en su celular-


	2. Chapter 2

**Cacerías -Segunda parte-**

En la delegación de Zootopia Nick y Judy estaban entrando después de que Nick fuera curarlo y Judy entregará los papeles a Garraza.

¿Cómo sientes tú brazo Nick? -dijo Judy algo preocupada viendo que Nick hacía gestos de dolor para moverlo-

No es nada solo me duele un poco pero estoy bien -dijo Nick sonriendo, el efecto de los analgésicos se le había pasado y ahora sentía dolor- bueno solo se me pasara rápido solo no debo tomar analgésicos en la bañera o me ahogara -se rió un poco pero Judy seguía preocupada y Nick se calmo- oye Hoops mírame -Nick se detuvo y Judy le puso atención- si siento dolor pero ya está pasando me empezare a curar dentro de poco, pero ¿sabes que descubrieron los oficiales Mccuerno y Gato?

No ¿qué descubrieron Nick? -dijo Judy tranquila-

Que esos tres trabajaban en una escuela infantil como conserjes y la ruta que ellos seguían los llevarían a una zona escolar de escuelas primarias, si no les huviera disparado a las llantas esos dos hubieron a llegado a esas zonas y huviera no lastimado a los niños -dijo Nick tranquilo y Judy lo recordó un poco, esa ruta principal llevaba a una zona de escuelas donde los niños apenas debían estar entrando a sus clases-

Cielos ¿Nick desde cuando eres un héroe? -dijo Judy sonriendo- creo que me operaciones tanto con ser la policia que no me di cuenta de las acciones de todos a mi alrededor -ella choco su frente con el pecho de Nick- sabes creo que esa lesión tuya -Judy vio el brazo de Nick- es marca de una acción heroica -Nick no hizo bromas ni gestos solo le acarició la cabeza-

Tranquila Judy todo salió bien ambos somos héroes -Nick sonrió y le tallo la cabeza- ven vamos a jugar ¿qué hay debajo del cuello gordo de Garraza? -los dos se rieron y fueron a ver a Garraza el cual estaba viendo su celular escuchando una canción- ¿Qué hay Garraza?

Chicos que bueno que llegaron -dijo Garraza sonriendo- ya te iba a marcar Judy pero es que me comí una dona de chocolate y batí todo mi celular -mostró su mano derecha llena de jalea de chocolate, Nick y Judy solo mostraron los dientes un poco asqueados- mantequilla y chocolate me encanta -se lamió los dedos y los chupo a cada uno-

Eso le da una nueva significado a la expresión dedos de mantequilla -dijo Nick con burla-

¿Para qué me ibas a marcar Garraza? -dijo Judy tranquila-

Así escuchen ¿Recuerdan que el jefe Bogo ha llevado una investigación de dos jóvenes desaparecidos? -dijo Garraza intranquilo-

Como olvidarlo zanahorias estuvo haciendo berrinche toda la tarde -dijo Nick sonriendo- diciendo "huy no yo quería el caso, yo encontré a los catorce desaparecidos, soy una coneja rastreadora" -Nick se reía mientras hacía una voz chillona para burlase de Judy, Garraza y Nock se rieron un poco y Judy le tocó el hombro con el dedo, Nick se quejó gritando un poco y se golpeó la cara con el escritorio-

¿Qué es lo que pasa con esos casos Garraza? -dijo Judy sería-

Bueno encontraron a uno de los desaparecidos pero fue en otra jurisdicción, ahora los policías que lo hallaron quieren verlos en la oficina del jefe Bogo -dijo Garraza intranquilo-

Entendido vamos para haya -dijo Judy sonriendo y jaló a Nick de la camisa para llevárselo con ella-

Pero esperen Judy -Garraza les hablo y los dos lo vieron- lo que van a ver es algo horrible por qué escuche al jefe Bogo alterado de una forma diferente solo tengan cuidado -los dos notaron la cara de preocupación de Garraza y solo asintieron, los dos fueron subiendo las escaleras pensando en lo que vieron-

Creo que este caso será difícil Garraza está muy preocupado -dijo Judy sorprendida, los dos solo fueron a la oficina del jefe- jefe Bo...-los dos se sorprendieron viendo como Bogo se estaba tomando fotos sonriendo a sí mismo y luego Gina le tomaba fotos con su celular, la tigresa hizo algo en su celular, los dos se estaban tomando fotos entre ellos-

Listo mira así se vería con Gazelle de vacaciones -dijo Gina sonriendo, mostró una foto de Bogo junto a Gazelle usando trajes navideños como suéteres rojos-

Y así te verías tú con los cuernos de Gazelle jaja -Bogo le mostró una foto de ella misma usando el pelo y cuernos de Gazelle, los dos se estaban divirtiendo sin darse cuenta de la pareja, Nick por su parte se estaba riendo un poco mientras Judy estaba interesada en la aplicación-

Jefe Bogo sus oficiales ya llegaron -dijo Izak detrás de ellos haciendo que saltaran un poco sorprendidos, Bogo se sorprendió y guardó su teléfono rápido en su primer cajón mientras que la pareja se quedaron sonriendo nerviosos-

Si bueno oficiales Hoops y Wilde -dijo Bogo serio y se levanto de su silla- les presento al teniente Izak Caine y su compañera la oficial Gina Whitefang ambos pertenecen al departamento de criminalista en los pantanos -ambos vieron al lobo era diferente de otros, primero su cuerpo era más grande y atletico que otros caninos o lobos, su pelo blanco con un tono plateado y ojos color café claros, Nick más que nada le puso atención a la tigresa, pelo blanco y marcas negras oscuras, ojos hipnotisantes y brillantes, una sonrisa calmada y sensible, pero por el traje que ella usaba no podía ver correctamente el cuerpo o las curvas que tenía la hembra-

Esperen ¿Son criminalistas? Es decir son del Sistema de Investigación Criminal -dijo Nick sonriendo- son los CSI impresionante -Judy levanto las orejas viendo a Nick confundida-

Así es nosotros somos policías como ustedes pero nuestra aérea se basa en las escenas de crímenes muchos de los casos son homicidios -dijo Izak tranquilo y entro con calma a la sala-

¿Y qué los trae por aquí?-dijo Judy sonriendo de forma amable- ¿acaso hubo un homicidio?

Si en efecto pero es más que solo eso señorita Hoops -dijo Izak serio mientras se quedaba a un lado de Gina- pasen y cierren la puerta -Nick lo obedeció y cerró. La puerta detrás de ellos- como han de saber el jefe Bogo tenía a su cargo 10 investigaciones de desapariciones reportadas en el ultimo mes -los dos asintieron- bueno encontramos a dos de los desaparecidos hoy por la mañana uno de ellos está muerto -Izak les mostró el expediente, cada uno vio las fotos y se sorprendido de ver lo que había pasado-

¿Cómo murió este lobo? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

El caso es que fue casado por deporte y lo mataron -dijo Gina sería- su compañero estaba en la zona con el pero el logró sobrevivir a la cacería

Ambos son de Zootopia, venía aquí con visas de estudiante que trágico -dijo Judy algo triste- ¿para qué necesitan nuestra ayuda?

Verán nos han llegado reportes y noticias sobre ustedes dos y creemos que nos pueden ayudar en esta situación tan difícil -dijo Izak tranquilo- Nick Wilde conoce a mucha gente aquí así como conoce estas calles será de vital ayuda para el caso

No se arrepentirá teniente -dijo Nick sonriendo- ahora veamos las pistas son estas flechas hechas a mano con una pluma de una ave no identificada y un arco militar

El número de serie del arco puede ser rastreado por el comprador -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Y estas plumas se parecen a las plumas que le salen a una avestruz y yo conozco una que hace artesanías -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Bien eso me gusta -dijo Gina sonriendo- el número de serie del arco corresponde a uno comprado por un tal Ben Walter que resulta ser un camello de la zona desértica pero trabaja en la bolsa de valores

Bien Gina tú y la oficial Hoops registren a ese sujeto llamado Ben -dijo Izak tranquilo- verifiquen que tenga una coartada

Entendido señor -dijo Gina sonriendo- vamos Hoops solo hembras

Creo que estará bien tener una compañera por hoy ya que el mío se creó un verdadero macho de acción -dijo Judy algo molesta viendo a Nick-

Ya me disculpé varias veces -dijo Nick algo alterado- ¿qué más quieres de mi mujer?

Que seas más sensato -dijo Judy algo irritada- sígame oficial Whitefang

Puedes llamarme Gina -dijo sonriendo y la siguió a la parte de afuera-

¿Entonces tu auto o el mío? -dijo Nick nervioso viendo al lobo, Izak sacó unos lentes y se los puso- también usas lentes que bien

Si siento que me hacen ser más cool -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Yo igual -dijo Nick sonriendo colocándose sus lentes, los dos machos llegaron a la zona de entrada del departamento para ver una camioneta blindada de color gris oscura con llantas de 4x4 y sirenas en la parte superior, era cuadrada y alta- vaya esa si es una nave -Izak sacó las llaves y quito el seguro, Judy estaba impresionada nada más un poco- disfruten el paseo chicas -Nick se subió del lado del pasajero e Izak encendió el auto- bien tienes que ir a la zona de cultura y comercio a podremos encontrar Wike Vestruz en su tienda Gran ave

Entendido gracias oficial Wilde -dijo Izak sonriendo, encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir rumbo a la zona, las hembras estaban sorprendidas viendo el auto mientras que el auto de Judy tenía algunas marcas por los disparos-

¿Estuvieron en un tiroteo recientemente? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Si vamos sube sé dónde queda la bolsa de valores de Zootopia -dijo Judy sonriendo, Gina se subió y Judy comenzó a manejar algo rápido- adoro conducir rápido

Sabes si enciendes las sirenas no tendremos multas -Gina encendió la sirena y así pudieron ir más rápido " _al fin alguien que no se queja por cómo conduzco"_ pensó Judy sonriendo, los dos equipos siguieron conduciendo, las primeras en llegar fueron las hembras, fueron a un edificio muy alto de casi 30 pisos o más- buenas tardes soy la oficial Gina Whitefang de la policia de criminalista -mostró su placa ante la recepcionista que resultó ser una oveja hembra, se escucharon como alguien hizo sonar sus garganta y Gina vio que abajo estaba Judy- y ella es la oficial Judy Hoops del departamento de Policía de Zootopia -la cabra se sorprendió y se levanto sobre su aliento para ver a Judy que estaba frente al escritorio pero por su estatura no se podía ver-

Si hola soy la oficial Judy Hoops estamos aquí para investigar al señor Ben Walter -dijo sonriendo-

Si claro el señor Walter se encuentra en el piso número diez el elevador las llevara al piso de su oficina -dijo la oveja y las dos se retiraron dandole las gracias, las dos entraron al elevador y empezaron a esperar a que terminara de subir-

Yyyy entonces...-dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa y bajando las orejas- ¿tú y el teniente Caine han sido compañeros mucho tiempo?

Si somos compañeros desde hace seis años -dijo Gina sonriendo- y él es teniente desde hace tres meses

Enserio? ¿Qué edad tienen? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Pues tenemos la misma edad 30 años -dijo Gina sonriendo- excepto que él es mayor que yo por un mes y me protege mucho -Judy alzo una ceja viendo que apareció un leve sonrojo en la cara de la tigresa- tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad pero nunca es vanidoso y es muy bueno

¿Vaya y desde hace cuanto que estas enamorada de él? -Judy sonrio y rió un poco viendo que Gina se sonrojo más- te cache

Bueno ya solo somos compañeros y bueno es mi teniente ahora no creo que el amor sea propio -dijo Gina tratando de sonar sería pero el sonrojado le gana a su pelo blanco-

Jajaja vamos se te nota que te gusta estas roja -dijo Judy riendo- estas roja, estas roja jajaja

Así y entonces ¿dime que se siente estar enamorada de tu depredador natural rabito de algodón? -dijo Gina con burla poniendo una mirada pícara y Judy se mordió la lengua al escuchar eso, su cara también se puso algo roja- te cache estas roja -se burlo-

Cállate no me gusta ese tonto -dijo Judy sonrojada y Gina se rió, el elevador comenzó a bajar la velocidad-

Atenta estamos llegando hagas lo que hagas mantén la calma -dijo Gina tranquila- y no digas nada del homicidio hasta que yo te diga ¿Capisci?

Capuchino -dijo Judy sería y Gina se rió un momento, las puertas se abrieron y las dos entraron al pasillo viendo a diferentes animales en sus computadoras, había pantallas con gráficos de ventas, compras y acciones, varios animales tanto depredadores y presas estaban juntos hablando de las finanzas, siguieron avanzando hasta la oficina de un camello frente a una computadora usando un traje elegante de color gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, tenía puesto unos audífonos y estaba hablando con ellos-

Si ya compra las acciones rápido que se va la oferta -dijo el camello serio viendo la computadora-

Señor Ben Walter buenas tardes somos del departamento de policías de Zootopia ve mismo a hacerle unas preguntas -dijo Judy tratando de sonar sería pero el camello seguía en su computadora-

¿Sí que sucede? -dijo el camello prestando poca atención-

Verá señor si nos regala cinco minutos de su tiempo nos gustaría mucho -dijo Judy sonriendo pero el camello solo la vio y le hizo señas-

Prosiga ¿que quiere preguntarme? -dijo Ben serio-

Así -Judy tomo la carpeta roja de la mano de Gina y busco las fotos- dígame señor ¿reconoce este arco militar? -le mostró la foto del arco verde-

Sinceramente no se compro muchas cosas otras me las roban -dijo Ben serio-

Verá señor rastreamos el número de serie y dimos que usted lo compro y pago con su tarjeta de crédito -dijo Gina sería- este arco fue usado para un juego sucio ¿reconoce a este lobo? -le mostró la foto del lobo peroBen seguí sin prestar atención-

La tarjeta de crédito me la robaron hace como dos meses -dijo Ben tranquilo- de seguro usaron para comprar ese arco y no, no conozco al lobo de la foto

¿Y no le preocupa que hayan usado 4000 dólares de su cuenta para pagar un arma homicida así? -dijo Judy algo molesta-

Sinceramente no por qué lo que perdí lo acabo de ganar en cinco minutos platicando con ustedes -dijo Ben sonriendo, Gina se arto y como los cables de la computadora para desconectarlos y apagar la computadora- vaya la gatita tiene sus métodos y es ruda, me gustan las hembras rudas y que toman el control

Escuche señor Ben creo que no se cuenta de la situación en la que está -dijo Gina sería- este arco que fue comprado con su dinero fue usado para matar a este lobo inocente así que empiece a cooperar o lo llevaré preso por obstrucción de una investigación policiaca y ser cómplice de homicidio -Judy se sorprendió un poco viendo como Ben se asusto- ¿nos entendemos?

Bien está bien -dijo Ben sorprendido- si use mi tarjeta para comprar ese arco hace dos meses pero como ya le dije me robaron mi departamento, ese arco lo use para clases de arquería, me aburrí del golf así que quise probar algo nuevo, pero no se puede probar que yo lo haya utilizado recientemente, si eso es todo les voy a pedir que se retiren de mi oficina -Ben sonrió y las dos hembras solo se retiraron sin decir nada-

Me quede con las ganas de golpearlo -dijo Judy molesta-

Ya somos dos -dijo Gina sería, mientras tanto con los machos ellos llegaron a una zona donde las tiendas se veían viejas y hechas de madera, había una fila de cinco tiendas nada más cerca de los límites de la zona del desierto, había una en especial con una avestruz sentada en el patio usando una camisa azul abierta con un pantalón color carne, la avestruz estaba juntando algunas plumas en sus alas y las unía en unos cilindros de madera o plastico de color negro, estaba haciendo flechas con sus propias plumas, Izak estaciono el auto frente a la avestruz y los dos bajaron usando lentes oscuros y grandes-

Hola Wike que tal tu día -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí -dijo Wike sonriendo, su acento era campirano no como alguien del bosque, Nick se acercó y choco su ala en forma de puño con el puño de Nick- pero si es el Ex estafador de los pequeños en Zootopia guión ahora héroe de Zootopia

Hey no tan alto frente a él porque parece que me fuera disparar en cualquier momento -dijo Nick sonriendo en un susurro-

Ya te escuche -dijo Izak serio y Nick bajo las orejas preocupado- señor Vestruz queremos hacerles unas preguntas sobre sus flechas -Vestruz sonrió y se recargó en su silla, Izak tomó una foto que estaba dentro de su bolsillo y se la mostró- ¿reconoce a unos de estos hombres? -le mostró las fotos de John y Henrique-

No lo siento le vendo a muchas personas además no sé quiénes sean -dijo Vestruz sonriendo-

Wike esto es serio ¿está es una de tus flechas? -dijo Nick mostrándole una foto de la flecha del cuerpo de Henrique-

Si es una de las que mías pero como ya les había dicho yo fabricó muchas flechas para cualquiera que las quiere comprar -dijo Wike algo serio- ¿qué tienen que ver las flechas con el muchacho?

La usaron para matarlo en un juego de cacería -dijo Nick serio y Wike se sorprendió-

Vaya eso es inhumano animales cazando animales es lo más horrible que es escuchado -dijo Wike sorprendido- lo siento pero no tengo idea de quién podría hacer esto -Nick notó que atrás de la tienda había un cochera hecha con troncos de madera también-

Eso es nuevo jamás había visto esa cochera -dijo Nick tranquilo, se quitó los lentes- ¿desde cuando la tienes?

Desde hace un mes la uso para guardar mi auto es todo -dijo Wike tranquilo-

Señor Vestruz vamos a necesitar una lista de todos sus clientes -dijo Izak serio y Vestruz asintió, después de tener la lista los dos entraron al auto e Izak arrancó para irse-

Sé que oculta algo conozco a Vestruz y se cuando miente -dijo Nick algo molesto- ¿Pero por qué haría algo así?

No lo sé pero lo vamos a averiguar -Izak sacó su teléfono y presionó un botón en el panel de enfrente suyo, se escucho una voz femenina en el altavoz "Celular conectado" era un sistema de llamadas vía Bluetooth- llamar Dian Surei -se escucho el sonido de un celular y en eso alguien contesto-

 _Si Izak ¿qué necesitas?_ -dijo Surei del otro lado mientras que Nick estaba sorprendido-

Dian necesito que investigues las acciones financieras de una avestruz macho llamado Wike Vestruz -dijo Izak serio- quiero que busques todas las acciones de hace dos meses, también quiero que el grupo de Frank regrese a la escena del crimen y hagan una investigación del campo desde donde hayamos a la víctima hasta un radio de cinco kilómetros que fue donde hayamos el arco

 _Izak tenemos nuevos hallazgos con la investigación y la ropa que John nos dio_ -dijo Surei del otro lado-

Adelante dilos princesa -dijo Nick sonriendo-

 _¿Quién está contigo? -_ dijo Surei confundido-

Es el oficial Nick Wilde de Zootopia -dijo Izak tranquilo-

 _Oh mi dios es un honor conocerte gracias a ti subí de rango y muchas han dejado de ver mal a los zorros te lo agradesco_ -dijo Surei sonando emocionada- _soy una zorra por cierto un animal no vayas a pensar mal_

No fue de nada, no hay problema y por cierto hoy recibí un disparo en el brazo por hacer mi deber de defender a los ciudadanos de Zootopia -Nick usó una voz grave para hablar como si fuera un héroe-

 _Vaya sin duda si eres un héroe_ -dijo Surei riendo un poco-

Atentos chicos dinos qué paso que hallaron -dijo Izak serio y Surei reaccionó-

 _Si perdón, bueno Doki nuestro forense hallo muestras de una sustancia extraña en las ropas de ambos, primero había fluidos pero eran una combinación de otros nueve donadores como sudor_

Eso quiere decir que estuvo con un grupo de animales antes de salir corriendo por su vida -dijo Nick sorprendido-

 _Si pero no sólo es eso también hayamos quien los había secuestrado, John nos dio un retrato hablado del hurón quien lo había secuestrado acabo de enviar su foto a la dirección de correo electrónico del jefe Bogo -_ Surei se escucho más seria- _también cuando al pantano una sanguijuela se le pego a Frank en la pierna derecha dijo que había visto a un par de animales persiguiendo a Henrique y John, nos dará algo de sangre para que podamos analizarla_

Entendido bien hecho Surei -dijo Izak tranquilo y corto la llamada- dime que conoces a los hurones de la ciudad

Por supuesto conozco a todo el mundo -dijo Nick sonriendo, los dos siguieron en el auto hasta llegar al departamento de policías, las hembras estaban llegando también- bien Hoops ¿cómo te fue?

Mi sospechoso resultó ser el perfecto idiota -dijo Judy molesta- apuesto que tú sí tienes algo

Bueno a decir verdad tenemos un sospechoso también -dijo Nick sonriendo- pero el mío es más posible homicida -los dos estaban discutiendo un poco mientras Izak y Gina se acercaron e Izak se quitó los lentes-

Dian nos enviará las actividades financieras de Wike Vestruz en los últimos meses -dijo Izak serio, las puertas se abrieron revelando a Garraza cansado y cayendo al suelo con el brazo derecho levantado con un hoja de papel en la mano- ¿Garraza que te pasó? -Izak lo ayudó a levantarse-

Me..hay..me...canse...de correr...de mi...puesto...a la entrada...-dijo Garraza llamando la atención de todos pero vieron la entrada, de la entrada al puesto de Garraza solo eran tres metros cuando mucho-

Necesitas comer menos Gordaza -dijo Nick riendo un poco pero Judy le dio una mirada sería- ok ya me cayo -Nick notó la mas no de Garraza- ¿este es el dibujo del que nos hablaron?

Si...llegó por...correo...eléctronico -dijo Garraza sofocado e Izak lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo-

¿Lo conoces Nick? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Si y ya sé dónde encontrarlo -dijo Nick tomando la pose algo serio, los dos equipos entraron a sus vehículos, Nick tomó la radio de la patrulla con Judy- ¡Aquí habla el oficial Nick Wilde necesitamos refuerzos en la calle Animas con Avenida San cuerno son los parques de remolques posibles sospechoso de homicidio! -cinco patrullas fueron siguiendo a la patrulla de Judy y Nick-

¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías conocidos a secuestradores? -dijo Judy molesta-

No sabía que secuestraban gente solo me ayudaban a ganar dinero con relojes falsos y cadenas -dijo Nick serio y Judy gruño enojada, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un parque con casas hechas de láminas como si fueran de escasos recursos- es aquí en esa casa -Judy dio la vuelta al volante quedando con el auto pegado a la casa, todos los oficiales se bajaron, todos usaban sus chalecos antibalas menos Izak y Gina, Izak avanzó y pateo la puerta hasta romperla-

¡Policia de Zootopia manos arriba! -Judy grito tomando la delantera, todos los policías entraron viendo que estaba un hurón de pelo gris y blanco con la parte del pelo de la cabeza peinado hacia tras con un arete en la oreja Izquierdo, detrás de él estaba un cerdo sentado sobre una cama tratando de tocar a una loba con su cachorra frente a ella-

¡¿Qué significa esto?! -el hurón grito sorprendido pero Nick salió de entre los policías usando su chaleco en el pecho y su uniforme debajo- vaya vaya pero si es Nick Wilde el zorro astuto

¡Bien habla Javier maldita rata donde están las mujeres que vendes como mercancía! -Nick grito y le sujetó el cuello con fuerza-

Esta bien...porcino están atrás...-dijo Javier sorprendido, Nick lo soltó y le dio un golpe en la cara y todos los policías fueron revisando la casa y encontraron a más de 16 hembras dentro y al cerdo, el cerdo y el hurón fueron arrestados y Nick encontró a la loba con su hija-

Buenas tardes me llamo Nickolas Wild de la policia de Zootopia tengo entendido que estos hombres habían estado aquí anterior mente -Nick le mostró la foto de John y de Henrique-

Si ellos estuvieron aquí hace unas semanas pero fueron vendidos ah un macho diferente -dijo la hembra nerviosa- no sé su nombre y no vi que especie solo se llevaron a todos hombres en una camioneta azul y se fueron de aquí, jamás los volvimos a ver -Nock entendió a que se refería, cuando dejaron al hurón Javier en una celda él pidió su derecho a una llamada y la hizo-

Hola si soy yo...escucha..nos encontraron..los polizones...-dijo Javier nervioso- si ya dieron conmigo no falta mucho para que den contigo también...si el los está ayudando...escucha solo hay una forma de que nos dejen salir...si Nickolas Wilde tiene que ser la "presa" esta vez


	3. Chapter 3

**Cacerías -tercera parte-**

En el departamento de policía en Zootopia, los equipos de policías estaban llevando a Javier el hurón y al cerdo a las rejas, Nick estaba suspirando, se ldJo del resto y se sentó en una banca tallándose la cabeza y la cara con ambas manos, Judy lo vio y decidió acercarse a él-

Nick ¿qué tienes? -dijo Judy preocupada-

Nada es solo que...-Nick dudó en decirlo, se levanto para tomarla del brazo y la llevo con él a un lugar escondido- es que toda mi vida...siempre me guíe pensando que no tenía que dejar que la gente me viera herido...pero esto sí que me afectó -Nick se recargó de la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo- nunca pensé que conocería a este tipo de personas y menos que sabría lo que hacen, separar familias, matar personas ahora que miro mi vida en los últimos 20 años me siento como basura -Nick solo soltó un leve soplido de su nariz, Judy se sintió mal por él y lo abrazo con calma- tú eres alguien increíble Judy creciste teniéndolo todo, una familia, un hogar y un sueño

Nick ya deja de pensar mal de ti y de lo que hayas hecho en el pasado -dijo Judy deprimida- solo te pido que pienses en lo que has hecho mira todo lo que hiciste, lo que tú y yo hicimos Nick, salvamos a varios depredadores de será arrestados, detuvimos un maligno plan hecho por una oveja loca -ambos sonrieron un poco- Nick eres más de lo que crees, eres más ahora p, as salvado niños has salvado vidas inocentes eso persona casi toda esa vida de estafas y errores te lo aseguro -Nock sonrió y Judy tomo su mano-

Gracias Judy lo necesitaba -dijo Nick sonriendo, se tallo los ojos y se levanto- vamos a ver qué nos tienen que decir esos tipos -los dos asintieron y fueron a ver que estaban haciendo los demás, con Izak y Gina ellos estaban en las celdas viendo a los dos detenidos-

Javier Hurrano -dijo Izak viendo al huron- tus antecedentes te marcan como traficante de mamíferos, ahora has secuestrado y vendido animales varios animales de todas las especies -el hurón solo sonrió- sabes estos pueden ser cargos muy duros para ti Javier pero creo que podemos hacer un trato -Javier le puso atención viéndolo serio, Izak tomó las fotos de sus bolsillos y le mostró las fotos de ambas victimas- investigamos tu casa el pelo de estos animales han aparecido ahí, también más de 16 hembras fueron rescatadas de esa pocilga y todas dicen que tenias a Henrique y a John en la casa junto al hermano menor de John llamado Henry, ahora me dirás lo que quiero o te haré hablar

Bien no tengo nada que decir par de inútiles -dijo Javier sonriendo, Judy y Nick llegaron para el interrogatorio- enserio ¿creen que me asustan? No diré nada ya tengo asuntos peores que estos y tú Nickolas -Nick apretó un poco el seño- no creas que esto se ha terminado -Nick se molestó un poco pero Judy solo tomo su brazo izquierdo para alejarlo de ahí-

Teniente Izak llegaron los últimos registros que pidió -dijo Bogo llegando con unos papeles en las manos, Izak los tomo y se los llevó a una sala, Judy, Nick y Gina estaban ahí parados en medio del salon viendo los papeles-

Según los registros ese tal Wike ha tenido pagos en efectivo desde hace un mes y son cantidades muy grandes -dijo Judy sorprendida- pero el pago por las flechas estuvieron muy bajas tres meses antes de este último mes

Es verdad pero miren esto -dijo Nick señalando un precio en la lista- retiro más de 10000 dólares de su cuenta por semana, en total lleva 30000 dólares, ¿pero para que los uso?

O mejor dicho ¿de dónde los consiguió? -dijo Izak serio-

Izak la lista de clientes es extensa pero mira qué nombre sobresale de entre todos -dijo Gina mostrándole la lista- Ben Walker

Es el accionista que interrogamos -dijo Judy sorprendida- según esto le compro el arco y las flechas esa debe ser la evidencia

No te aceleres Hoops -dijo Gina tranquila- aquí dice que compro eso pero no hay nada que lo vincule con el pantano

De hecho ya la hay -dijo Izak serio pagando su teléfono- era Dian balística afirma que las estrías en las fechas encontradas en el cuerpo de Henrique coinciden con las estrías que deja el arco al disparar una flecha, ahora solo falta el examen de ADN de la sangre en la sanguijuela que Frank encontró pero necesitaremos una muestra del ADN de Ben Walker

Bien tenemos un sospechoso ahora solo nos falta saber quién es el que compro a John y a su hermano -dijo Nick sonando algo desesperado-

Bien escuchen es algo tarde y los dos ya han pasado por mucho les recomiendo volver a sus hogares y descansar un poco mañana mismo empezaremos con la investigación de nuevo pero esta vez estaremos más listos -dijo Izak serio y los tres asintieron-

Por cierto ¿ya tienen dónde quedarse? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Bueno no hemos buscado un hotel -dijo Gina tranquila- solo tenemos ropa en la camioneta como para dos días y tampoco hemos comido -Izak asintió-

Bueno hoy es jueves así que los dos vamos a comer a un restaurante nuevo a unas calles de aquí -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Eso suena bien -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak asintió, después de un largo día de trabajar los dos estaban en un restaurante de comida italiana, estaban sentados en una mesa con un sofá rojo en forma circular, Izak se quitó el saco igual que lo hizo Gina revelando más sus trajes ajustados al cuerpo, Izak tenía el cuerpo trabajado y algo grueso para ser de un lobo cualquiera, parecía que tenía una similitud al cuerpo de los tigres, en el caso de Gina ella era delgada y con las curvas bien definidas sobre todo en el busto, su busto parecía ser copa C o más grande cosa que pudo haber intimidado a Judy un poco- que calor hace hoy después de un día así quiero darme un baño -se abrió la camisa en la zona del cuello revelando el inicio de sus pechos cosa que atrajo la atención de los machos en el lugar, Nick levanto el menú para verlo un momento pero lo bajo lo suficiente para ver por el cuello de la camisa de la tigresa, estaba sonriendo- ¿qué piensan ordenar?

Yo no sé todo se ve tan bien y esponjado -dijo Nick sonriendo un poco- huy las albóndigas se ven bien, están redondas, se ven suaves y deliciosas -Judy estaba arqueando una ceja por la risa que lanzaba el zorro por lo bajo, noto la mirada que tenía y luego la siguió hacia el pecho de Gina y entonces lo entendió, se enojo un poco pero no podía hacer una escena en pleno restaurante así que solo golpeó la parte de su entrepierna debajo de la mesa de forma rápida, Nick se tapo la boca para no soltar un grito o gemido de dolor debido al golpe-

¿Todo está bien agente Wilde? -dijo Izak confundido, Nick solo asintió con la boca tapada-

Eso te pasa por mirar cosas que no debes -dijo Judy sonriendo- hay miren venden un pan de ajo delicioso lo voy a probar con mis albóndigas-

Yo quiero el espagueti -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Yo también -dijo Gina sonriendo, los cuatro pidieron sus órdenes, los cuatro fueron conversando en el lugar, todo era tranquila y risa por uno que otro chiste contado entre ellos, todo termino bien hasta de retirarse Judy jalo a Nick de la corbata algo molesta y la llevo a un lugar apartado del restaurante en lo que los oficiales no estaban-

Bien ¿que clase de idea se te pasó por la cabeza para tener que decir esos comentarios tan ofensivos? -dijo Judy molesta pero más que nada celosa-

¿Comentarios ofensivos? -dijo Nick sonriendo- perdón zanahorias pero yo no hice ningún comentario mal hablado yo solo hablaba de las albóndigas del restaurante -se cruzó de brazos sonriendo pero Judy apretó más la nariz haciendo reír un poco a Nick- Hopps sabes que si arrugas la nariz así no te puedo tomar enserio -se rió un poco más-

Escucha guárdale más respeto a la señorita Gina me entiendes, además no te tiendo que le ven los hombres, es decir ¿por qué le veías tanto el busto? Sinceramente es ofensivo para todos -Judy se cruzó de brazos arrugando la nariz y Nick sonrio-

¿Acaso estas celosa? -dijo Nick riendo un poco y Judy se sonrojo un momento pero negó- si lo estás jajaja vaya soy un don Juan

Ni te creas guapo -dijo Judy molesta- solo me ofende que te le quedes viendo a sí a su cuerpo -Nick sonrio y tener una ceja levantada- ya vamonos

Tú eres más bonita -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Ya cállate y vamonos -dijo Judy levemente sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para que no viera la sonrisa que tenía en la cara " _cree que soy bonita"_ pensó alegre como colegiala, después de pagar la cuenta los cuatro estaban afuera del restaurante viendo que la noche había llegado- bien Gina dime ¿ya tienes pensando a donde ir?

Si hay un hotel al que puedo ir -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Yo también pienso irme no aguanto el sueño -dijo Izak tranquilo, los dos subieron al vehículo gris y arrancaron- no vemos mañana en la jefatura -ambos oficiales asintieron y se despidieron-

Bueno nos quedamos solos -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si -dijo Judy tranquila- bueno tengo mucho sueño y quiero ir a casa a descansar para relajarme con un buen baño ¿quieres que te lleve?

Aunque la oferta de bañarme contigo es tentadora -Nick sonrio de forma atrevida mientras que Judy se había sorprendido con un gran sonrojo- jaja no descuida es broma -Nick se dio un poco pero Judy arrugo la nariz haciéndole burla- no gracias pienso caminar

¿Seguro? Es de noche y las calles no pueden ser seguras para un pobre, inofensivo y herido zorro -Judy se burlo un poco haciendo ojitos tristes pero Nick solo tenía los ojos entre cerrados-

Sabes no eres graciosa -dijo Nick con un tono de aburrimiento- descuida estaré bien soy policía me puedo cuidar yo solo

Como tú quieras -dijo Judy sonriendo- nos vemos mañana este caso realmente me emociona -Judy se fue caminando al vehículo-

Claro adiós Judy -dijo Nick riendo, Judy subió al auto despidiéndose con la mano, espero un rato a encender el auto pero no dejaba de ver por el retrovisor sintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar, solo vio a Nick el cual estaba caminando tranquilo por la calle, solo suspiro tratando de calmarse y encendió su auto para irse, conducido con cuidado por un rato hasta llegar a su departamento, apenas llego se quitó su uniforme quedando solo en sus pantaletas con dibujos de zanahorias y una blusa azul de tirantes, ella espero unos momentos a que su cuerpo se enfriara, cuando se sintió lista decidió entrar al baño y darse un baño de agua fría y refrescante, había sido un día de muchas emociones y estrés, la persecución en la calle, el disparo que recibió Nick de el brazo, cuando le dijeron que había un asesinato y demás si había sido un día agitado, cuando termino solo enrollo su cuerpo con toalla y se fue a su cama, abrió la toalla dejando relucir su cuerpo de coneja, vio sus pechos pequeños debido a su cuerpo, tal vez si sentía algo de envidia por el resto de las hembras que tenían cuerpos más grandes y desarrollados que el de ella, eso en sí casi no le molestaba mucho pero cuando Nick se quedaba viendo el cuerpo o partes del cuerpo de otra hembra eso la hacía sentir celos y molestia-

Zorro torpe -dijo en un susurro y sonrió, aveces Nick podía ser un dolor de cabeza pero el único que la hacía sentir bien, la hacía reír y divertirse claro con una que otra broma pesada pero si el era el único que la hacía sonreír y sentirse especial, saco su teléfono de su ropa y lo reviso p, tenía algunas fotos suyas con Nick todas y cada una eran especiales para ella, otras las tenía en una carpeta especial, eran fotos de Nick desde vergonzosas hasta normales, ella se rió de una donde Nick tenía la cara cubierta de pastel de Mora, ese día se había caído al suelo mientras comía un pastel y todo le quedo batido en el pelo, se había reído tanto que pensó que el estomago le iba a reventar, después de recordar momentos entre los dos ella se vistió con su pijama saludo a sus padres como siempre pero decidió no tocar el tema del asesinato y la investigación o los dos se asustarían, solo dijo que había sido un día normal pero los dos se notaban nerviosos-

Muy bien ¿qué oyeron? los conozco y esas son sus caras de estamos asustados -dijo Judy tranquila-

Está bien supimos de la persecución y el tiroteo, pero gracias al cielo estás bien mi bebe -dijo su padre desesperado- nos asustamos

Descuiden los dos el auto está blindado, es para eso que nos dan las patrullas por si hay tiroteo el auto está reforzado para protegernos -dijo Judy sonriendo- el único lesionado fue Nick -bajo las orejas y volvió a recordar ese sentimiento de preocupación-

¿Quién es Nick? -dijo su madre sonriendo- ¿acaso es un conejo nuevo también?

No, Nick es un zorro, es el zorro que me ayudó muchas veces -dijo Judy sorprendida y sus padres se vieron entre ellos confundidos- le he platicado de él todas las noches es mi compañero...

A si el zorro estafador -dijo su padre sorprendido y Judy golpeó la mesa con su cara-

No papa, no es un estafador es mi amigo y compañero -dijo Judy algo molesta su padre sí que era un racista aveces-

No lo sé Judy es un zorro son problemáticos, excepto por Guideon él es buen muchacho -dijo el señor Hopps sonriendo-

Bueno como sea todo resultó bien y Nick se curara dentro de poco, bueno me tengo que dormir fue un día muy agitado los quiero -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Nosotros también te queremos hija -dijo su madre sonriendo- y si ese tal Nick trata de hacerte algo indebido ya sabes debes usar el repelente para zorros en los ojos, cuando se distraiga úsalo en su p...

¡Ya mama! ¡Nick jamás me haría algo así! -Judy grito avergonzada y sonrojada- mejor me duermo

Si hija adiós -dijeron sus padres sonriendo y colgaron, Judy se quejó y se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa-

Hey coneja no hagas tanto ruido -gritó uno de sus vecinos haciendo que la foto que tenía colgada saltara por el eco-

¡Deja a la conejita enamorada de su compañero zorro! -gritó el otro-

¡Espada! ¿Cómo sabes de eso? -Judy grito desde su cuarto-

Hablas mientras duermes y dices "Hay Nick si jálame las orejitas, mi rabito te quiere!" -gritó él antílope riéndose un poco-

¡Ya cállate! -Judy grito molesta y avergonzada-

¡No tú cállate! -gritaron de regreso los otros-

¡No ustedes cállense! -Judy les devolvió el grito, así siguieron por lo menos una hora hasta que Judy se canso y casi pierde la voz, mientras tanto con Nick el estaba caminando por las calles de Zootopia, había sido un día caluroso así que la noche estaría un poco más fresca, el siguió caminando por rato cuando pasó por un semáforo y vio la cámara de vigilancia y saludo riendo un poco, avanzó un par de pasos y una camioneta azul se paró frente a él, retrocedió un par de pasos con la mano izquierda lista para sacar su arma, atrás de él apareció un carnero dandole un golpe en la espalda con su cabeza, Nick cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor de su brazo, el carnero lo tomo de la cola pero se paro a cuatro patas y salgo hacia el para darle un golpe en la mejilla con la mano derecha, el carnero apenas lo sintió, lo jalo con fuerza atrayéndolo a su cabeza y le dio un golpe en el cuerpo, Nick se quejó pero sujetó sus cuernos y el carnero comenzó a agitar su cabeza tratando de hacer que lo soltara, el cercano se dio la vuelta y corrió para estrellarlo de espaldas en la pared del edificio más cercano, Nick perdió el aire y cayó suelo sentado y tratando de respirar pero estaba muy agitado para hacerlo, su radio se rompió y no podía pedir refuerzos, en cambio su teléfono lo tenía a la mano pero el Carmelo lo golpeó con algo y Nick cayó al suelo sintiendo una herida en su cabeza, cuando se fijó el carnero estaba junto a otro animal pero apenas lo pudo ver debido a la oscuridad-

Judy -Nick solo susurro cuando todo se volvió oscuro para el, Judy despertó agitada en su cama, estaba respirando sin control y temblaba un poco-

Un sueño solo fue un sueño -dijo Judy asustada viendo sus manos, revisó su celular apenas eran las doce de la noche- ¿hay Nick te habrá pasado algo? -dijo viendo una foto de ella y Nick abrazados y sonriendo- tengo un horrible presentimiento -susurro y se quedó ahí sentada por un rato hasta que volvió a dormir, a la mañana siguiente fue a la jefatura, pero apenas pasó la puerta sintió algo diferente, todos parecían tener un día normal pero para ella algo estaba diferente y tenía un escalofrío en el pecho, se acercó al escritorio de Garraza- hola Garraza ¿cómo estás?

Oh Judy -Garraza se sorprendió al verla- buen día todo bien ¿y tú día como esta?

Bien hasta ahora -dijo Judy sonriendo- oye ¿as visto a Nick? ¿Sabes si ya llego? -Garraza bajo un poco sus ánimos al escuchar eso- ¿qué pasó? -hablo con una voz un poco más seria-

Tienes que ir con el jefe Bogo para que él te lo explique y dice je es importante -dijo Garraza deprimido, Judy tuvo un mal presentimiento y salió corriendo a la oficina del jefe Bogo, cuando llevo se encontró con Gina e Izak usando trajes azules oscuros con chalecos negros antibalas de policía en el cuerpo, su traje era similar al que usaba Judy pero la placa estaba en el cinturón-

Jefe Bogo entiendo que mandó a llamar -dijo Judy preocupada, los tres animales tenían una expresión algo sería- ¿qué está pasando?

Oficial Hopps tenemos que darle una noticia -dijo Izak serio, Judy se sentó en una silla frente a una televisión, Gina puso un Cd de el reproductor y la imagen avanzó hasta donde Nick se enfrentó a un carnero-

Esto fue tomado por una cámara de vigilancia ayer a las nueve de la díez de la noche, el carnero peleando contra Nick pero el debido a su tamaño y heridas no pudo defenderse -dijo Gina deprimida y luego Judy vio cómo se llevaban a Nick de una camioneta Van azul- creemos que el secuestro de Nick está ligada a los homicidios que sucedieron en los pantanos -Judy se quedo sin habla y luego el enojo y la tristeza la cubrieron- creemos que Javier el hurón tiene algo que ver -Judy se levanto rápido de su asiento y fue corriendo a las celdas donde estaba Javier, entro y le dio una patada en la cara con sus patas, Javier cayó al suelo y Judy lo sujetó del cuello con unas mano-

¡¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con desaparición de Nick?! -Judy le grito molesta pero el hurón solo se rió, Judy se enojo y lo golpeó de nuevo- ¡Dime dónde mi Nick!

Judy basta tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo hablar -dijo Gina molesta, saco su arma que resultó ser un revolver de seis balas, saco las balas pero dejó una dentro- a este se le conoce como ruleta rusa -Gina tomo al hurón y lo empujó contra la pared, el hurón cayó sentado y no se movió, Gina se acercó y le apuntó a los genitales con su arma- comienza a hablar o dile adios a tu escroto

No diré nada, despídete del zorro -dijo el hurón riendo pero Gina disparo y Judy se asusto igual que el hurón- oye no te diré..-Gina volvió a disparar pero no hubo bala- ¡Ya está bien no sé nada no me dispares! -Gina volvió a jalar el gatillo- ¡Está bien le llame a alguien y le dije que se encargará de Nick!

¿Quién? -dijo Gina molesta-

No lo sé! -Javier grito asustado y Gina jalo el gatillo, Judy y el hurón gritaron asustados- No lo sé!

Dile! Solo dile! -Judy grito asustada-

Ya van cuatro disparos no sé nada! -Javier se estaba poniendo rojo del miedo mientras Judy se sujetaba la cabeza asustada soltando gritos, Gina volvió a disparar haciendo que Javier gritara de Pánico- Ya le llame a Ben Walker! El compro las flechas que mataron a Henrique porque él me lo compro! Por favor no me dispare ni me vueles mis genitales! -Javier comenzó a ponerse Dojo del miedo y comenzó a llorar-

Gracias por su participación -dijo Gina sonriendo- bueno uno más por diversión -levanto el brazo y disparo pero esta vez sí había una bala y golpeó el techo haciendo que los dos animales se asustaran y gritaran del miedo- vamonos debemos hablar con el señor Ben -después de un rato Bogo tenía sujetado a Ben Walker del cuello y lo estrelló en la pared de una reja-

Bien Walker ya nos dijeron que tu compraste las flechas y al mismo Henrique para matarlo, así que solo te daré esta oportunidad copera o residirás la inyección letal -dijo Izak serio y Ben se asusto-

¿Si cooperó y les doy un nombre, ustedes me darán un trato? -dijo Ben nervioso-

Si es posible que te den un trato -dijo Bogo serio-

Bien el juego de cacería fue la idea de Wike Vestruz, es exclusivo, si le pagas bien el té da las flechas y te consigue a la presa -dijo Ben sonriendo- al fin los depredadores saben lo que se siente ser cazado, Henrique solo fue un simple joven extranjero que no merecía estar aquí y esas panteras eran inmigrantes bestias que no sabían hablar bien el idioma merecían lo que les pasó, ahora ya saben todo fue idea de Wike Vestruz

De hecho Wike Vestruz es nuestro principal sospechoso y tú nos acabas de dar una confesión -dijo Izak serio y Bogo se rió- no hay trato para ti Ben -Izak se puso los lentes oscuros y se retiró dejando a Ben dentro de la celda-

¡A todas las unidades busquen a una camioneta sospechosa Van azul con matrículas de Zootopia terminacion T89 no disparen a menos que sea necesario! -Bogo dio el mensaje por el micrófono, mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de Zootopia Nick fue despertando, se movió y se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una Van encadenado de los pies junto a una pantera jo en cómo de 18 años-

Oye amigo ¿en dónde estamos? -dijo Nick preocupado-

Nos van a casar como a mi hermano mayor John -dijo la pantera asustado-

¿Tú eres Henry? -dijo Nick confundido y la pantera asintio- tu hermano está vivo y te está esperando con la policia pero primero debemos salir de aquí -trato de abrir las cadenas pero no podía, la camioneta se detuvo y los dos vieron como las puertas se abrieron revelando al carnero que golpeó a Nick y a una oveja hembra, los dos vestidos con trajes verdes y además de fuego, a su lado estaba Wike- Wike ¿qué haces?

Pagando mi jubilación -Wike entro y los obligó a salir a patadas- tienen 15 segundos de ventaja -los dos vieron que estaban en un pantano alejado de Zootopia, Wike les quitó las cadenas y los empujó, tomo una escopeta y disparo al aire- ¡Corran bestias! ¡Corran! -Nick y Henry corrieron por sus vidas asustados- Vayan -la oveja y el carnero asintieron y fueron por ellos, pasaron cinco minutos mientras que Nick y Henry estaban escondidos en las hojas del pantano, el carnero tenía apuntando a Nick directo en el pecho estaba listo para jalar el gatillo mientras Nick estaba tratando de salir de las hojas con cautela, escucho el Click del arma y corrió pero el carnero disparo y le dio en un lugar, el carnero y la oveja se rieron pero en eso algo los golpeó en la cabeza y les quitaron las armas-

¡Alto policía de Zootopia! -Judy estaba parada encima de ellos apuntadoles con su arma y a su lado estaba Gina haciendo los miso- ¡Quedan arrestados por intento de homicidio del oficial Nickolas Wilde y de Henry Belamides!

Judy! -Nick grito saliendo de los arbustos sujetando su brazo derecho derramando algo de sangre- ¡Nick! -Judy le salto encima abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Me asusté mucho pensé que te había pasado algo malo!

Me dispararon en el brazo derecho -dijo Nick adolorido- y gracias por salvarme Judy -Judy lloro por ver a su amigo bien y salvo, con Wike Vestruz, el estaba en su tienda hablando por teléfono-

Si está todo listo solo ten el boleto listo y nos vamos adios -dijo Wike serio, colgó y se dio la vuelta pero se topó con Izak apuntándole con una escopeta- Teniente Caine

¿Iba a un lado Vestruz? -dijo Izak serio- sabes que te voy a disparar¿verdad?

No puede dispararle a un animal desarmado es homicidio -dijo Wike asustado-

Si eso es lo que era este Estupido juego tuyo -Izak estaba molesto- te daré 15 segundos para que corras -Wike comenzó a correr por un lado-1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ¡Corre Wike! ¡Corre si no quieres que te mate! -disparo al aire y Wike cayó al suelo asustado- 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 -Izak se acercó y lo pateo quedando pecho arriba y le punto al pecho con la escopeta-

¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡No! -Wike estaba llorando del miedo-

¿Sientes eso? -Izak estaba tranquilo- ¡Es miedo así se sentían todos a los que cazaste! ¡A si te suplicaron todos los inocentes que mataste! ¡12, 13, 14, 15! -jalo el gatillo pero no pasó nada el arma no tenía balas, Izak solo extendió las bajas y se alejó- sabes los inocentes tuvieron un muerte digna tú en cambio me das vergüenza -Wike se había orinado del miedo y lloraba tirado en el suelo- caso resuelto caballeros -todos llevaron a Wike y a los cazadores a la carcel, Nick tuvo que usar una férula debido a sus heridas-

Me siento bien Judy no quiero que firmes mi férula -dijo Nick sonriendo con Judy a su lado, Judy tomó su mano izquierda sonriendo y Nick se detuvo para verla-

Me alegro que estés vivo -dijo Judy sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Nick se quedo tieso y siguió su camino para ver a Garraza- hola Garraza ¿qué hay de nuevo?

Te diré lo que hay -dijo Garraza sonriendo- ¡tienen una asignación nueva felicidades! -Garraza saco un cañón de papel y jalo el cordón que estaba en el fondo disparando confeti al aire- Yei vayan por haya -señaló a sí derecha, los dos animales asintieron y fueron caminando pasando a un nuevo pasillo con las paredes de vidrio, bordes de aluminio y mesas nuevas con sillas elegantes, había computadoras, pantallas planas, celdas, un laboratorio con un armario lleno de medicamentos y cosas así, el lugar era muy amplio y siguieron caminando hasta el fondo donde se toparon con Bogo hablando con el teniente Caine-

¿Jefe Bogo que es todo esto? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Oficiales Wilde y Hopps -dijo Bogo serio- sean bienvenidos a su nuevo departamento y zona de trabajo -los dos policías vieron como Izak se acercó-

Sean bienvenidos a mi escuadrón muchachos ahora forman parte del Sistema de Investigación Criminal o los CSI de Zootopia -dijo Izak sonriendo, Judy y Nick asintieron y saludaron felices por sus nuevos puestos-

 **Caso- Caseria de Animales- Estado: Resuelto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lapidada**

En una mansión en los barrios elegantes de Zootopia en la zona central se podía ver que una casa estaba dando una fiesta, no era una fiesta cualquiera era una fiesta de adolescentes muchos estaban haciendo mucho ruido, bebían sin parar, algunos vomitaban de los ebrios que estaban, otros lanzaban cosas o a sus amigos era una fiesta sin control.

Soy un pony -un león se lanzó a los brazos de una cabra quedando encima de ella, todos se divertían pero afuera en una parte alejada se podía ver a una leona de pelo color café claro y ojos verde claro, estaba usando un vestido blanco, con un collar de perlas, encima una chaqueta color dorada no parecía tener más de 17 años, ella estaba usando su celular cuando algo le tapo la cara, estaba gritando asustada y se la llevaron, poco tiempo después comenzó a despertar y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y pies a un poste o portería de futbol americano, sus manos y pies estaban atados, vio a los lados estaba en una cancha de futbol con las luces encendidas, trato de moverse pero no podía hacer nada-

Buena broma chicos pero no me asustan los voy a hundir ya lo verán -dijo la leona enojada trato se safarse con toda su fuerza pero en eso se escuchaba algo-

 _ **Clair es una desgraciada**_ -se escucho la voz de un joven- _**es una ardía, merece lo peor**_ -se escucharon más voces y ella veía a los lados- _**no merece vivir, es mejor que ya no este, todos la odian**_ -la leona buscaba algo pero no vea nada ni a nadie, no identificaba quién eres las voces, después de eso algo la golpeó muy fuerte en el cuerpo-

-Hoy era un día como cualquier otro en Zootopia, el sol se estaba asomando como era su costumbre pero había una cierta coneja que no espero a que fueran las seis y ella se levanto rápido, estiro su cuerpo soltando un bostezo, se dio una baño caliente para relajar su cuerpo un momento y se vistió, ahora usaba una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro, usaba el cinturón del uniforme policiaco y su placa estaba guardada ahí también, tomó el chaleco lo puso en su hombro, salió del departamento sonriendo,hoy era su nuevo día de trabajo como investigadora CSI, debía investigar y hacer cuestionarios pero así atrapaba delincuentes más peligrosos en las calles, se subió a su auto y decidió ir a ver a Nick para llevarlo con ella al trabajo, lo encontró en una zona cerca de Tundra town, Nick estaba afuera de un edificio de departamentos económicos, estaba afuera tomando un café usando su camisa verde de siempre con un pantalón negro pero no tenía su corbata, su camisa estaba por dentro del pantalón y no la tenía colgando como siempre, usaba el cinturón de su uniforme de policía con la placa de fuera-

Hola Nick ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras estacionaba el auto afuera-

Buenos días Judy ya me siento mejor -dijo Nick tranquilo mostrando su brazo derecho vendado pero solo en la zona del hombro- ya casi no siento dolor eso quiere decir que ya las heridas están cicatrizando

Me alegro que esté vivo -dijo Judy sonriendo, encendió el auto y avanzó, habían pasado dos dias desde que cerraron el caso de la cacería de depredadores, al día siguiente los llamaron solo para darles la noticia que serían CSI, los otros días se los tomaron libres para que Nick tratar sus heridas y Judy se acostumbrará a los homicidios ya que serían cargas muy fuertes para ellos, los dos dijeron que ya estaban listos les dieron las reglas del protocolo y tendrían solo un día para estudiarlas- ¿y bien como te sientes pareja? ¿Estás listo para hacer un nuevo trabajo? -Judy estaba emocionada y a la vez preocupada cosa que le llamó la atención-

Hopps te conozco bien y sé que estás nerviosa -dijo Nick tranquilo-

¿Yo nerviosa? -dijo Judy sonriendo de forma torcida pero Nick entre cerró los ojos- está bien si lo estoy es que este primer caso me asustó mucho pensé por un momento que te perdería es por eso que estoy nerviosa

Vamos Hopps no pasara nada el teniente lobo ya nos dijo todos los CSI deben estar en equipos, siempre además a partir de ahora estaremos más en la jefatura que en el campo relájate -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy se enojo y dio una pisada muy fuerte al pedal del freno, el auto freno y Nick casi se golpea con el panel pero no lo hizo debido al cinturón- gracias al cinturón

¡¿Qué me relaje?! -Judy le grito algo molesta- ¡no te dispararon una si no dos veces en la semana y tú me dices que me relaje! Nick estaba muy asustada cuando te llevaron pensé que te perdería -los ojos de Judy se cubrieron de lagrimas leves y Nick se sintió mal, le dio una abrazo leve haciendo que Judy pegara su cabeza a su pecho- note quiero perder Nick...eres...mi mejor amigo -eso fue un leve golpe al corazón del zorro pero sonrío-

Oye ya Hopps tranquila -dijo Nick sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- tú eres Mi mejor amiga -resaltó el "mi" pero Judy solo sonrió un poco- vamos todo se sulociono al final los Belamides están Zootopia con visas de trabajo en intérpretes y maestros de lenguajes y yo estoy demostrando que no solo soy un zorro astuto también soy un policia de confianza, mira prometo cuidarme mejor ¿eso te hace sentir mejor?

Si creo que un poco -Judy se separó calmándose y limpiando sus lágrimas- perdón Nick es que...

Los conejos son muy sentimentales -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy asintio- es parte de la naturaleza -Judy volvió a arrancar el auto y avanzó- ¿parte de la naturaleza? -susurro pero Judy alzó las orejas confundida- ahora que pienso nuestro teniente nunca a aullado -Judy nego con la cabeza divertida- eso es raro un lobo que nunca aúlla no es natural

Y un zorro que se tiñe las canas tampoco lo es -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick se quedo congelado en su lugar- si lo sé encontré el tinte en tu basura de la estación

Eso no era mío...eso era...evidencia si..-Nick asintio nervioso y Judy se rió- pero pasando eso de lado voy a hacer que el teniente aúlle pero lo haré de forma divertida

Nick déjalo porque si lo molesta te va costar tu trabajo o puesto -dijo Judy sonriendo- recuerda que es nuestro jefe ahora - el teléfono de Judy sonó y Nick lo tomo-

Y hablando del jefecito -dijo Nick con burla, Nick contestó y puso el altavoz- si Teniente Cain

 _Señor Wilde y Hopps necesito que vengan a la preparatoria de Zootopia en el campo de futbol es importante es nuevo caso_ -dijo Izak del otro lado del teléfono-

Entendido teniente estoy Auuuullando por ir -dijo Nick riendo un poco y Judy se golpeó la frente negando- espéralo -Nick espero con una sonrisa pero no se hollo nada-

 _¿Ya terminó de esperar?_ -dijo Izak del otro lado- ¿ _o ya termino de jugar señor Wilde?_

Sí señor perdón señor -dijo Nick confundido-

 _Bien dense prisa el nuevo equipo está listo para conocerlos_ -dijo Izak serio y colgó el teléfono-

Te dije que no le iba a gustar -dijo Judy riendo- mejor nos damos prisa quiero conocer al nuevo equipo

Pero te apuesto una moneda a que no habrá ningún conejo en el equipo -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy solo suspiro, los dos llegaron y notaron que había muchos jóvenes en la entrada, era normal ya que eran horas de escuela, siguieron buscando el campo hasta llegar ahí y vieron que había una banda amarilla de la policia evitando el paso a los civiles, los policías estaban de brazos cruzados evitando el paso, ellos pasaron la cinta sin ningún problema, cuando llegaron notaron a un jaguar de 60 años usando bata de doctor y una traje color azul oscuro debajo con guantes de látex en las manos, a su lado estaba Gina tomando fotos, mientras tanto Izak y un grupo de osos polares estaban quitando a la víctima del poste y la pusieron en una camilla, otros flash aparecio y notaron a una zorra de pelo crema claro- ¿una zorra? -Judy se sorprendió de verla tomando fotos de la escena del crimen con una cámara grande y negra que parecería vieja en comparación de muchas- pasemos a saludar a la señorita -Nick sonrio se acomodó la camisa y se puso los lentes, Judy sintió que eso la molesto y siguió al zorro-

Estamos listos para el trabajo señor -dijo Nick sonriendo- oficial Nickolas Wilde reportándose

Y la oficial Judy Hopps reportándose -dijo Judy algo sería viendo la sonrisa que le mandaba a la zorra-

Nickolas Wilde es un gusto conocerlo -dijo Surei la zorra sonriendo y ambos estrecharon la mano- me llamo Dian Surei es un gusto conocerlo por fin

El gusto es mío -dijo Nick sonriendo- y tu ¿qué trabajo realizas?

Soy la que toma las fotos de las escenas y tomó muestras, trabajo en el laboratorio -dijo Surei sonriendo poniéndole atención a Nick, Judy veia que los dos se lanzaban miradas el uno con el otro cosa que no le gustó y se enojo sin razón, se hizo sonar la garganta para que le pusieran atención pero nada pasó, lo volvió a hacer hasta toser un poco fuerte- tenga una menta para la tos -de su bolsillo le dio una menta en la mano y Judy la tomo confundida-

Señorita Dian -Izak la llamo y Surei le puso atención enseguida-

Si mi teniente a su servicio -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Después aremos las presentaciones del equipo quiero que vaya con Doki y tome fotos del cuerpo por favor -dijo Izak tranquilo y Surei se fue corriendo con Doki- señor Wilde sígame por favor, señorita Hopps vaya con Gina le va a mostrar el protocolo en la práctica

Entendido teniente -dijeron los dos tranquilos- y la señorita ¿Dian tiene novio o está casada? -dijo Nick sonriendo pero Judy le pisó el pie derecho haciendo que se quejara y se tapara la boca con una mano mientras ella se retiraba molesta- bien teniente ¿que me va a mostrar?

Puedes llamarme Izak como gustes -dijo tranquilo- ven Nick mira aquí en el poste -Nick se acercó y se agachó- mira ¿qué vez aquí?

Son dos pedazos de soga tirados en el suelo -dijo Nick las sogas- según el protocolo esta es una evidencia -de su bolsillo trasero tomo una bola de plástico, metió su mano en la bolsa y tomo la soga, le dio la vuelta y la sello- está es una evidencia puede tener huellas

Exacto Wilde -dijo Izak tranquilo- vamos tenemos que recorer el campo para ver qué otra cosa podemos hallar -Nick se topó o con algo brillante frente a él- ¿qué es eso? -Izak se acercó con una linda pequeña tomo el pedazo de algo blanco- parece el pedazo de un Cd

¿Cd? Ya nadie usa Cd -dijo Nick sonriendo, Izak puso el pedazo dentro de una bolsa de plástico- ¿hay algo más que deberíamos saber?

También no es sólo las pistas si no también cuenta lo que le pasó a la víctima -dijo Izak tranquilo y los dos siguieron caminando, mientras con Judy ella se acercó a Gina y Doki los cuales estaban hablando-

Oficial investigadora Hopps reportándose al trabajo -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Hola Judy veo que llegaron a tiempo -dijo Gina sonriendo- ven mira quiero presentarte al Doctor Donald Malguar o Doki de cariño -el jaguar sonrio viendo a la coneja-

Así que esta es la famosa Judy Hopps Gina me ha platicado mucho de ti en estos días -dijo Doki sonriendo- es un gusto

El gusto es mío señor -dijo Judy sonriendo- bien ¿cuál es nuestro caso de hoy?

Qué bueno que lo dices mira esto -dijo Doki sonriendo pero Judy no llegaba a la altura de la camilla para ver- así perdón -le trajeron una silla a Judy y ella se paró en ella, Judy se sorprendió de ver a la leona- esta joven fue golpeada muchas veces con un objeto duro, bastante fuerte -la cabeza de la hembra estaba llena de cortadas y manchas de sangre igual que su ropa- parece que le lanzaron algo a la cara, estaba atada en ese poste de manos y pies -Doki levanto las manos de la hembra mostrando marcas en las muñecas igual que en sus tobillos-

Que crueldad -dijo Judy triste tocando sus brazos-

Si Judy es mucha crueldad pero como dicen algunos, siempre hay maldad dentro de todos nosotros, el bien y el mal siempre se debaten, pero en esta chica quien debió hacer esto debió tener mucha ira en su interior -dijo Doki algo deprimido-

La víctima estaba atada de manos y pies en un poste y la golpearon con algo -dijo Surei sorprendida- eso me suena pero de dónde

De la época medieval se le conoce como lapidación -dijo Doki tranquilo revisando el cuerpo- según las historias antiguas cuando se probaba que una mujer era una bruja la ataban de manos y pies a un poste y le lanzaban rocas

Apuesto que todos esos golpes fueron hechos por rocas y las rocas deben ser las armas homicidas -dijo Judy sonriendo- pero este lugar está en construcción tal vez fueron armas de oportunidad -vieron el campo había algunas zonas excavadas y solo había lodo y tierra, Judy fue a los agujeros a ver la tierra, mientras Izak y Nick estaban revisando por las gradas y encontraron unas rocas en un cuadro hecho de red-

Nick parece que encontramos rocas -dijo Izak serio, tomó la manta que cubría la caja de las rocas y la movió revelando las rocas- Doki acaba de decir que la víctima fue golpeada con rocas

Debió ser una bruja para que la atacaran así -dijo Nick sorprendido, se puso un guante de goma y tomo una roca con una marca roja- esto es ¿sangre?

Si lo es quien atacó a la leona uso las rocas y las volvió a dejar aquí -dijo Izak serio- esto es una Caseria de brujas -se puso los lentes y los dos se llevaron las rocas, todo el equipo se llevó lo que necesitaban, más tarde estaban en los laboratorios nuevos, Doki e Izak se llevaron el cuerpo de la leona, la pusieron en la mesa y Doki le fue quitando la ropa para ponerla en bolsas y dárselas a Izak, Surei se llevó el pedazo de disco Cd y se lo dio a un león que usaba lentes y una bata de laboratorio, puso el pedazo de Cd en una mesa y comenzó a brillar, puso un Cd nuevo en otro extremo y un cuadro apareció en el frente de una pantalla transparente decía "descodificando datos, extracción en proceso", Nick y Judy estaban viendo a los animales trabajar estaban sorprendidos parecía que tenían tecnología muy avanzada-

¿Les gusta? -dijo Gina sonriendo- esa computadoras nuevas parecen ventanas y son invisibles los CPU

¿Qué le hace al pedazo de Cd? -dijo Judy confundida-

Parece que el fragmento de Cd tiene información en el interior trata de recuperar la información -dijo Gina sonriendo- bien Judy quiero que vallas con Doki y que te de las huellas de la víctima, Nick ven conmigo para analizar la sangre que está en las rocas

Entendido señora -dijeron los dos sonriendo, Gina se llevó a Nick a un cuarto algo pequeño con algunas sustancias y botellas dentro de un armario-

Muy bien ¿cómo se hace esto? -dijo Nick confundido viendo los medicamentos-

Bien vamos primero dame una piedra -Gina tomó un hisopo le aplicó un líquido transparente, tomó una piedra y le pasó el hisopo, cuando termino le puso otro líquido y el hisopo se volvió rojo- bien es sangre ahora -le corto el pedazo rojo y lo puso dentro de una probeta, realizó la prueba con diez piedras más y lo puso dentro de una centrífuga- bien hasta este punto solo necesitamos la muestra de la leona

¿Alguna vez has escuchado al teniente aullar? -dijo Nick divertido-

A Izak no, nunca, bueno creo que una vez...creo que fue el -dijo Gina confundida tratando de hacer memoria- no...creo que no...

¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos aullar? -dijo Nick riendo, Gina abrió los ojos sorprendida- anda se alocada

Claro hay que hacerlo -dijo Gina riendo un poco- bien pero primero ¿quien es nuestra víctima?

Tengo el nombre de la víctima -dijo Izak entrando por la puerta- su nombre es Clair Wall estudiante de ultimo año de la preparatoria, una amiga suya la identificó, sus padres vienen en camino para tener el cuerpo, también Doki está por darnos la causa de muerte exacta y que más le pasó a la hembra -vio a los lados y no vio a Judy -¿dónde está Hopps?

La envié con Doki -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak se golpeó los ojos con la Palma derecha- ¿estuvo mal? -con Judy ella estaba con Doki en la morgue-

Hola Doki dime ¿qué más tienes para mí? -dijo Judy sonriendo, Doki le pasó una silla de cuero rojo y ella se sentó en la silla para tratar de ver en la mesa, la leona estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca y su cara estaba más limpia- ¿qué es eso en su oído?

Si déjame ver -dijo Doki sonriendo pasando al lado derecho, Judy le señaló la oreja derecha de la hembra viendo que había un líquido amarillo saliendo de su oído- oh que buena vista coneja -Doki tomó unas pinzas y le saco un objeto verde- ¿qué es esto?

Es un audífono verde -dijo Judy sonriendo- huy pero está todo baboso creo que no te servirá de mucho

Si eso se puede ver y también estaba en el fondo de su oído junto a un hematoma en la cabeza -dijo Doki viendo que la oreja de la víctima tenía un golpe en la cabeza y el audífono había estado en el fondo- los chicos de hoy cada cosa que sacan cada dinero que gastan, cuando yo tenía su edad trabajaba y estudiaba para tener una mejor vida, ahora trabajo y el dinero se va a mi madre en el psiquiatra y las enfermeras -guardo el audífono en una bola- bien ahora tendrás que salir un momento viene la parte fea y no creo que lo puedas resistir

Por favor no soy una niña yo puedo soportar lo que sea -dijo Judy sonriendo, Doki se pusó un cubre boca y guantes, tomó un bisturí y lo acercó a la nariz de la leona, Judy sonrio nerviosa y Doki empezó su labor, en un momento Judy estaba vomitando dentro de un balde-

Te dije que esto sería feo -dijo Doki sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a Surei-

¿Primer día en el forense? pobrecita colita de algodón -dijo Surei con burla mientras Doki terminaba de momento- ¿hallaste algo más? Izak está tratando con los adolescentes y no tiene mucha paciencia

Bueno en la nariz de la leona había un pedazo de tela -dijo Doki mostrando en una bolsa de plástico un pedazo pequeño de tela azul-

Eso significa..¿...que..la asfixiaron? -dijo Judy entre gemidos de dolor- ¿esa fue la causa de muerte?

No necesaria mente -dijo Doki tranquilo- a esta pobre chica la siguieron golpeando con las rocas y su cerebro rebotó con el cráneo y eso lo dejo inflado, los golpes siguieron hasta romperle partes del cráneo y eso fue lo que la mato pero este pedazo de tela estaba en la cabidad de la nariz pero no la mato

Entonces la secuestraron -dijeron Judy y Surei sorprendidas y luego se vieron molestas bueno Judy la veía molesta Surei algo inquieta- iré a ver a Nick para ver qué está haciendo -dijo Judy sería- gracias por todo Doki recuerda llenar el papel -Doki se despidió y Judy salió de la sala-

¿Es mi imaginación o la conejita esta molesta conmigo? -dijo Surei confundida-

Oh las chicas se estan enamorando mucho, posiblemente te metiste en su territorio -dijo Doki entre risas y Surei no entendió, en las salas de interrogación había una sala de espera donde Gina estaba hablando con una pantera hembra a su lado estaba Nick-

Bien ¿qué pasó anoche? O ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Clair? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Yo di una fiesta en mi casa ayer por la tarde ella se apareció -dijo la pantera tranquila- pero hubo una invitada no deseada Gwen la chica nueva de la escuela es una...-se quedo callada a ver a Nick usando una placa de policía- bueno no creo que sea un término correcto

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene algo que ver con los zorros y soy un zorro policía? -dijo Nick confundido, mientras que la hembra solo bajo un poco la mirada- sabes yo sé cómo son los adolescentes de vez en cuando, pueden dar comentarios crueles o silencios malhumorados así que ¿que tendremos eh? ¿Comentario cruel o silencio malhumorado? -Nick sonrio viendo a la hembra los ojos-

Era una zorra cualquiera -dijo la hembra nerviosa-

¡Uh tómala! -Nick alzó los brazos sonriendo señalando a Gina- lo ves vendría el comentario cruel y racista contra los zorros -Nick se sentó en una silla de brazos cruzados- ¿esa tal Gwen hizo algo que molestara a Clair o viceversa? -la hembra asintio sería-

 **Recuerdo-** _estábamos en la fiesta, Clair había ido al cuarto de mis padres me dijo que había algo extraño pasando, ella se topó con Gwen, Gwen es una leopardo blanca de ojos azules, ella estaba saliendo del cuarto de mis padres acomodando sus jeans y playera blanca, Clair me dijo que había visto a través machos detrás, un oso, un lobo y un tigre, ella la confrontó-_

 _¿Lo hiciste con ellos? ¿Con los tres? -dijo Clair sorprendida pero a Gwen al parecer no le importo-_

 _Si y ¿qué tiene? Es mi cuerpo -dijo Gwen sin importarle-_

 _¿No tienes respeto por ti misma? -dijo Clair molesta- sabes que mejor retírate por favor-_ **Fin del recuerdo-**

Eso fue lo que pasó si tienen o una duda es mejor preguntarle a Gwen ella debe saber lo que pasó -dijo la hembra sería, los dos animales asintieron, mientras tanto Izak estaba en el campus hablando con un hipopótamo de unos 40 años, usaba una camisa clara, con una corbata roja y un pantalón negro-

Señor Wallace quisiera hablar con usted sobre la vigilancia en el campus -dijo Izak serio-

Bueno no hay vigilancia más que unos tres guardias de seguridad en todo el campus -dijo Wallace tranquilo, los dos estaban en el campo de futbol el cual estaba igual- mire nuestra escuela está pasando por muchas cosas ahora, y esto bueno lo puso peor otra de las peores cosas que ha hecho Clair a nuestras vidas

Espere ¿cómo que otra cosa que agregar a la lista de peores cosas que ha hecho Clair? ¿A tenido problemas con ella? -dijo Izak sorprendido pero serio-

Mire teniente si esto le ayuda le diré lo que pasa, Clair era mala demasiado mala -dijo Wallace serio e Izak le puso atención- muchos adolescentes de esa edad hacen travesuras pero ella no sus travesuras eran horribles bromas

¿Le hacía daño físico a los estudiantes? -dijo Izak serio-

Físico y emocional -dijo Wallace preocupado- mire dentro de la escuela ella era terrible muchos llegaban conmigo y me decían las cosas horribles que pasaron

¿Conoce a uno de los jóvenes que estuviera muchos problemas con la víctima? -dijo Izak serio-

Si hay uno se llamó Trent Sawyer es un conejo de primer año el tuvo un problema muy grave con ella -dijo Wallace tranquilo e Izak asintio-

Bien muchas gracias por la información si necesitamos saber algo más se lo diremos -dijo Izak tranquilo y se fue, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Nick, en el otro lado Nick estaba viendo su teléfono, Gina asintio y tomo una computadora portátil, encendió la computadora y puso el sonido de un aullido de lobo-

Si teniente -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Nick quiero que vayas al laboratorio de análisis cibernético a ver si ya terminaron con el disco -dijo Izak serio y Gina puso la grabación de un lobo aullando, Izak la escucho terminando alejando su teléfono de su oreja derecha- ¿qué fue eso?

Nada solo unos lobos aullando por aquí por halla -dijo Nick sonriendo poniendo el altavoz y Gina se junto a él- ¿cómo se siente jefe?

Estoy bien pero podrías ir a un lugar más cerrado no te escucho bien por los aullidos -dijo Izak algo molesto por el unido, Gina le bajó el volumen sorprendida- bien escuchen Nick quiero que busques a Gina y a Judy que vayan a ver a un chico llamado Trent Sawyer el de alguna manera tiene mucho que ver con el homicidio de Clair, también que Surei siga con las entrevistas a los estudiantes

Entendido señor -dijo Nick sorprendido, la llamada se corto- moras ¿por qué no funcionó?

No lo se debería estar en su naturaleza -dijo Gina confundida-

¿De quién hablan ustedes? -dijo Judy confundida- hay no me digas que Nick te jalo a esto de hacer aullar al teniente

Bueno es que nunca lo eh escuchado aullar y nunca lo hace me intriga saber porque no lo hace -dijo Gina quejándose, Judy iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió revelando a Surei-

Oigan ¿de qué es la reunión? -dijo Surei sonriendo

queremos que el teniente aúlle un rato para verlo -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Yo tampoco lo eh escuchado aullar, es extraño aveces los lobos aúllan sin razón y el es único que no lo escuchado pero cuenta la leyenda que cuando aúlla el lo hace cantando -dijo Surei sonriendo-

No -dijeron Gina y Nick sonriendo- ahora me intriga más -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Yo lo quiero escuchar cantando por mi -dijo Gina y Surei sonriendo y las dos se vieron algo molestas las una contra la otra- mejore retírate de mi territorio -dijeron algo molestas mientras se veían a los ojos-

¡Ya cálmense! -Judy grito molesta alejando a las dos hembras- recuerden que tenemos un trabajo que hacer, Nick ¿cuáles son las órdenes del teniente?

Así el dijo que fuera con los ciberñoños a preguntar por el disco para ver qué tenían -dijo Nick sonriendo- que Gina y tú vayan a la casa de uno de los estudiantes llamado Trent Sawyer para preguntarle sobre sus asuntos con Clair parece que es un sospechoso y Surei se quede aquí a recibir a la tal Gwen para unas preguntas

Bien creo que necesitaré ayuda Nick ¿podrías ayudarme cuando acabes acabes con los de cyber? -dijo Surei sonriendo Nick iba contestar pero Judy se adelantó-

Tengo una mejor idea Nick tú vienes conmigo con ese tal Trent, Gina tú quédate aquí y ayuda a Surei Foxy con su entrevista -dijo Judy algo molesta y sujetó a Nick del cinturón para jalarlo hacia ella- nos vemos -dejo el cuarto dejando a una Gina sonriendo y a una Surei confundida-

Lo repito ella está muy agresiva conmigo -dijo Surei confundida-

Si ¿por qué será? -dijo Gina con burla, Judy estaba conduciendo con un gesto de molestia en su cara, Nick iba a su lado algo nervioso y confundido-


	5. Chapter 5

Y ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Nick nervioso viendo como Judy conducía, por lo general cuando algo la molestaba ella se desquitaba manejando de forma algo imprudente avances- Judy creo que deberías ir un poco más despacio

Callate Nick -dijo Judy molesta- dime...¿Has pensado salir con la señorita Foxy? -apretó el volante algo molesta -

Buen yo no lo he pensado solo digamos que es raro ver más zorros parte de mi -dijo Nick nervioso- los zorros no somos muy populares por aquí

Si lo entiendo -dijo Judy algo sería- hay algo en ella que no me gusta

¿Qué? ¿Desconfías de ella por qué? -dijo Nick intrigado y un poco molesto-

No se te mira de una forma que me hace enojar como que no te tiene respeto -dijo Judy molesta-

Estas celosa de nuevo -dijo Nick entre risas- ya zanahorias admite que me amas -Judy se sonrojo un momento y su cuerpo se tensó-

Yo no te amo Nick -dijo Judy roja de vergüenza, Nick lo había dicho como broma pero cuando lo escucho se sintió un poco deprimido pero lo tomo muy poco en serio ya que él estaba jugando un poco con las emociones de su amiga, Judy si mentía pero nada más lo decía por qué no estaba lista para declararlo tan pronto- mejor dejate de bromas porque tenemos un trabajo

Está ya lo siento pelusa -dijo Nick ya un poco más tranquilo, no tardaron en llegar a la casa de dos pisos pero algo pequeño para un león o un tigre- esta casa parece algo pequeña

Si como para un conejo -dijo Judy sorprendida, toco el timbre y una coneja de edad mayor de unos treinta años los atendió- buenas tardes soy la oficial Judy Hopps y él es mi compañero el oficial Nick Wilde

Buenas tardes venimos a ver a su hijo Trent Sawyer -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Está bien ¿tiene que ver con la muerte de esa leona? -dijo la señora Sawyer sería y los dos asintieron- está bien pueden pasar -los dos asintieron y la señora coneja los llevó hasta el cuarto de su hijo, cuando llegaron se toparon con un conejo de unos 15 años usando una sudadera blanca de mangas azules y un short verde oscuro- hijo los oficiales vienen a pedirte que contestes unas preguntas

Solo serán unas pocas respuestas libres solo queremos saber algunas cosas -dijo Judy tranquila y el conejo los dejo pasar- bien ¿qué tan bien conocías a la víctima Clair?

No la conocía totalmente, ella era una desalmada que me hizo la peor broma del mundo me alegra que este muerta -dijo Trent molesto pero su mamá estaba sería-

¿Exactamente qué te hizo esa chica? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Un día yo me había quedado hasta lo ultimo en las regaderas para tener privacidad, salí de las regaderas busque mi ropa y mis cosas pero ya no estaban, ni siquiera mi toalla, busque algo con que cubrirme pero no encontré nada, Clair ella lo planeó todo, tuve que salir por los pasillos desnudo tratando de cubrir con los que fuera pero nada sirvió, apenas di la vuelta Clair estaba con un grupo de chicos de todos los años ahí, apuntándome, riéndose de mi, grabándome con sus celulares ella lo había planeado todo -dijo Trent llorando un poco- lo peor es que subieron todo a internet quede marcado, cada vez que voy a la escuela ellos me ven sintiendo pena por mi -Judy y Nick se quedaron callados escuchando la historia, Nick por un momento se sintió identificado con el muchacho- ellos me ven como una presa indefensa, cuando Clair te tiene en la mira ella te destruye, un día no lo pude soportar más y trate de acabar con todo

¿Eso qué significa? -dijo Judy preocupada, el conejo bajo el cuello de su sudadera mostrando una marca de quemadura en el cuello- ¿acaso tú...?

Si pero mi mama me detuvo -dijo Trent nervioso- fui con los psicólogos pero todos me dicen lo mismo, que lo olvide y que siga adelante pero ellos ¿qué pueden saber? No es fácil y es horrible todos los días, no me siento mal porque Clair muriera el mundo es mejor sin ella -Judy sintió como la tristeza la invadía por el pobre muchacho, Nick por su parte solo tallo los hombros de Judy por la espalda-

Gracias por su tiempo señora -dijo Nick tranquilo- y joven descuida aveces lo mejor es no mostrar que te hirieron, siempre ten valor todo cambiara lo prometo, te hablo con experiencia para mí todo cambio para bien -Nick le dio una sonrisa leve, los dos salieron pero Judy no podía levantar las orejas- si gustas puedo conducir un momento

Si claro ten -dijo Judy deprimida dandole las llaves, Nick condujo con cuidado mientras Judy veia por la ventana- ¿por qué todo el mundo es tan cruel Nick?

No todo el mundo es cruel, todos nacen con un mal Judy pero siempre hay bondad que defiende a otros del mal -dijo Nick tranquilo- no podemos justificar las acciones de esa leona pero lo que hizo no tiene nombre

Siento que ese pobre chico tiene mucho que afrontar el solo -dijo Judy nerviosa- pero sabes fue tierno lo que le dijiste -le dio una leve sonrisa y Nick asintio sonriendo-

Porque fue la verdad -dijo Nick sonriendo- mi vida iba de mal en peor y luego cambió cuando te conocí Judy, todo mejoro para bien -Judy sonrio y lo abrazo un poco- jaja ya ya que tengo que manejar -Judy asintio- ¡Una ancianita! -Nick grito y Judy levanto las orejas asustada- jaja te engañe -Judy se rió y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro derecho haciendo que Nick gritara de dolor-

¡Perdón lo olvide! -Judy se asusto y Nick se detuvo un momento para tratar de aguantar el dolor, golpeó el volante- perdóname Nick

Descuida...-Nick sonrio y respiro profundo- ya...pasó..ya pasó un poco -Nick respiraba de forma agitada- descuida ya pasó vamos tenemos que llevar la grabación -Judy asintio viendo su pluma con forma de zanahoria, mientras tanto en la jefatura Surei estaba frente a una leopardo de -5 años aproximadamente y sus padres estaban detrás de ella-

Gwen Lepard la llamamos para hacerle unas preguntas sobre Clair la estudiante que hallaron muerta en el campo de futbol esta mañana -dijo Surei tranquila y Gwen estaba con la mirada baja-

¿Por qué interrogan a mi hija en vez de buscar al verdadero asesino? -dijo el padre serio y algo molesto- mejor nos vamos si nos van a estar acusando

Es mejor que se quede señor Lepard -dijo Izak detrás de ellos usando sus lentes- escúcheme primero trajimos a su hija porque algo que vio, o escucho durante la fiesta nos puede ser de utilidad no la estamos acusando de nada solo queremos pistas -el leopardo estaba algo molesto por la forma de hablar de Izak- pero le abvierto si se niega a cooperar lo tendré acusado de obstrucción en una investigación policiaca

Está bien -dijo el señor Lepard, el y su esposa se alejaron de ellos unos momentos-

Ahora Gwen solo queremos hablar un momento a solas -dijo Izak tranquilo y la joven asintio, los dos la llevaron a una sala con una mesa pequeña-

Aquí estarás más cómoda solo dinos cómo te sientes -dijo Surei sonriendo- solo queremos saber qué pasó en la fiesta de ayer -Gwen estaba suspirando estaba usando la ropa que había dicho la pantera-

Verán yo soy de intercambio soy nueva en la escuela -dijo Gwen deprimida- cuando eres la nueva buscas encajar con quien sea, quería sentirme aceptada y al ver a Clair, siempre bonita, la chica más popular de la escuela pensé que ese sería mi camino a la popularidad pero fui muy estupida -Gwen lloro un poco- hasta hace unas 10 horas yo era virgen todo esto me pasó por culpa de Clair

 **Recuerdo-** _yo estaba en la fiesta porque Clair me había invitado, pensé que finalmente estaba haciendo amigos y que podría encajar, la fiesta era en una casa lujosa yo estaba en la parte trasera de la casa en la piscina apenas era de día, yo estaba viendo a los demás divertirse y en eso note a Clair como me miraba, se reía y demás, no tardó ni cinco minutos cuando un oso, un lobo y un león jóvenes de tercer año se me acercaron diciéndome que Clair los había mandado, una hora antes me había dicho que era hora de pagar las cuentas y ellos me las cobrarían, yo acepté y termine haciéndolo con ellos, me lastimaron mucho, cuando terminaron yo solo quería ir a bañar y lavarme hasta que me topé con Clair en el pasillo-_

 _¿Lo hiciste con los tres? -dijo Clair riendo-_

 _Si tú dijiste que tendía que pagar las cuentas -dije asustada y nerviosa-_

 _¿Y si te digo que te lances de un Puente lo harías? ¿No tienes respeto por ti? -Clair se estaba riendo de mí mientras que yo estaba débil y sentida- mejor lárgate de aquí zorra cualquiera, nadie te quiere -me lo dijo con frialdad y yo solo me fui de ahí_ **-fin del recuerdo-**

Todo es culpa mía si yo hubiera estado tan necesitada de atención quizás ahora las cosas serían diferentes -Gwen estaba llorando mientras Surei sentía un poco de pena por ella e Izak solo estaba serio viendo a la chica- pero lo bueno es que Clair ya no está para que ya no se lo haga a nadie más -los dos asintieron y la dejaron un momento, en Cibernética el joven León había terminado de descodificar el disco atrás de él estaba Gina-

Bien logre recuperar algo del disco pero solo es un fragmento -dijo el León tranquilo- esperemos que se escuche algo

Me sorprende que solo un pedazo tu obtuviste información sorprendente -dijo Gina sonriendo, el León inflo el pecho con orgullo, en la mesa había un teclado blanco con luces azules, era casi transparente por el material por el que estaba hecho, apretó unos botones, frente a ellos había una pantalla transparente donde apareció un cuadro dando algunos sonidos-

 _Es una maldita...se..merece lo peor...-_ se escucho la voz de un joven en la grabación, Nick y Judy estaba llegando cuando la escucharon- _no se merece vivir...lo que les hace a...los demás,...no..perdón..._

Esta des fragmentado en una parte pero todavía sigue -dijo el León tecleando algunos códigos que aparecieron en la pantalla-

 _¿Y eso como te hace sentir Trent?_ -se escucho una voz más madura en el fondo-

¿Trent? -dijo Gina sorprendida- y la otra voz es del profesor Wallace, lo estaba grabando durante su conversación

El joven es Trent Sawyer lo acabamos de ir a interrogar -dijo Judy tranquila entrando por la puerta junto a Nick- el pobre tuvo una experiencia muy dura con la víctima

Eso lo hace posible sospechoso -dijo Gina sería- pero creo que hay que ir a hablar con el señor Wallace

También hay algo que deberían ver -dijo Surei sería detrás de la puerta y con un celular dentro de una bolsa de plástico, los demás la siguieron a la sala de espera- revise las cosas de la víctima para ver si había algo más que nos llevará al asesino

Déjame adivinar encontraste algo en el celular -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si y es peor de lo que pensé -dijo Surei sería- el profesor Wallace le enviaba a mensajes a Clair muy explícitos

¿Qué tan explícitos? -dijo Izak serio-

Demasiado miren -Surei tomó el celular y lo encendió, Nick lo tomo para leerlo-

Viejo rabo verde son mensajes sucios, por respeto a Judy que es una conejita adorable no puedo decirlos -dijo Nick tranquilo y un poco molesto-

Ya te dije que no m llamas adorable ni tierna -dijo Judy algo molesta pero con las mejillas rojas, le gustaba que la considerada linda pero adorable le molestaba- anda puedo soportarlos dilos en voz alta

Hola mamacita, ¿qué estás usando? ¿De qué color es tu sostén o las pantaletas que estás usando? Me excitan mucho tus tangas y tus piernas me parecen increíbles -Nick comenzó a decir los mensajes que encontraba- me gustaría ir y partirte en dos con mi gran p...

Ya entendí no tiene que decir más -dijo Judy sonrojada y un poco asqueada- que asco

Si lo se ese hipopótamo me hizo creer que era una buena persona y resulta ser un rabo verde -dijo Gina molesta- es un acosador pedofilo

Iré a traerlo -dijo Izak serio- Wilde ven conmigo -Nick lo siguió y los dos se fueron en el vehículo por el profesor- ¿por qué los lobos de la jefatura comenzaron a aullar? -Nick se había puesto tenso por la pregunta y no supo cómo responder- bien te escucho

Bueno...es..que por accidente...puse un video...de el aullido de un lobo..y eso lo provocó -dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso-

¿Por qué pusiste el video? -dijo Izak serio-

Quería escuchar una canción es Gazelle y lo puse por error -dijo Nick un poco más confiado e Izak asintio- bien ¿qué deberías hacer cuando encontremos al hipopótamo?

Primero lo haremos hablar luego trataremos de entender sus razones, pero si es un pedofilo lo meteremos preso -dijo Izak serio- en prisión no podrá ni sobrevivir ni un día -Nick asintio los dos se pusieron los lentes y siguieron con el camino, cuando llegaron fueron directo a la oficina donde encontraron al señor Wallace en su escritorio-

Oficial Wilde y teniente Cain ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? -dijo Wallace sorprendido pero Izak le puso el teléfono de Clair en la mesa- ¿qué es eso?

Es el teléfono de la víctima lleno de mensajes su sucio de parte suya -dijo Nick molesto y levantando la voz- así que comience a explicar que son exactamente estos mensajes o prepárese para ser comido en prisión

Yo no le enviaba esos mensajes, un día llegue y me topé con Clair aquí mismo en mi escritorio usando mi teléfono, cuando le pregunté qué hacía aquí ella me miró y me dijo que si le decía alguien de sus bromas ella diría que yo la viole, ella usó mi celular para mandarse esos mensajes y tener evidencia de eso -dijo Wallace sorprendido- pero los juro yo na la toque

Señor Wallace aparte de esos mensajes también hallamos una conversación que tuvo con uno de los jóvenes a quienes Clair les hizo una broma, Trent Sawyer, encontramos la conversación en un fragmento del disco -dijo Izak serio y Wallace se sujetó la cabeza- es mejor que nos diga de una vez que está pasando y quiero que nos diga toda la verdad

Está bien tiene razón -dijo Wallace serio- verán muchos chicos llegan aquí diciéndome que Clair les había hecho una broma de muy mal gusto, sabía que la junta directiva o los padres de muchos no me harían caso solo con decirlo, así que traje a los muchachos afectados aquí, les di confianza para que me contaran sus problemas que cosas les había hecho Clair

Entonces usted gravo las conversaciones en un Cd porque hoy en día ya solo los adultos usan los Cd, debió pensar que nadie encontraría esas grabaciones -dijo Nick serio- pero cuando Clair las encontró usted decidió que esto no podía ser utilizado por ella, muchos podía dejarse chantajear por ella fue por eso que usted la mato -Wallace estaba recargado sobre su silla-

¡No se equivocan yo no la asesine! Sabía lo que me podía pasar si esto se hacía público pero aun así le di una copia a los padres de familia para que supieran la clase de monstruo que era Clair y así hablaran con sus hijos sobre esto -Wallace estaba asustado y nervioso-

Bien quiero que me de una copia del disco ahora -dijo Izak serio, Wallace no puso objeción y le dio un disco en un empaque transparente- bien veamos si usted dice la verdad -Izak y Nick salieron de la oficina mientras tanto Judy y Gina estaban revisando la evidencia una y otra vez-

Es verdad lo que dicen las apariencias engañan -dijo Judy viendo las fotos que Surei había tomado- como una chica puede tener tanta crueldad en el alma

Ser hija de padres adinerados te hace creer que eres superior a cualquiera -dijo Gina sería- gente a sí me molesta

Chicas miren esto -Surei entro corriendo por la puerta principal con las sogas de la evidencia en dos bolsas y otras dos sogas en las manos-

Perfecto ¿te vas a colgar del cuello? -dijo Gina con burla y Judy se rió un poco-

Quisieras fíjate -dijo Surei molesta, las dos se estaban lanzando gestos y sacando la lengua molestas entre ellas- escuchen estas son las sogas que fueron usadas para atar a la víctima al poste fíjense en esto -se acercó a un pizarrón y dibujó un diagrama de cómo era la atadura de un moño- bueno primero los nudos hechos por las personas diestras tienen una inclinación más larga hacia la derecha y los nudos hechos por las personas zurdas tienen una inclinación hacia la izquierda -las dos chicas estaban esperando su punto- bueno Judy Gina quiero que hagan un nudo en este poste -subió a la mesa un tuvo negro de tela-

¿Eso es un poste para rascar? -dijo Judy confundida y Surei asintio, se escucharon ronroneos en la sala y las dos voltearon a ver cómo Gina estaba rascando el poste con sus garras, tenía sus garras a los lados, subía y bajaba haciendo que sus senos se movieran también con él movimiento de sus garras, la camisa se le abrió revelando la mitad de sus senos, estaba sonrojada y no dejaba de sonreír y ronronear-

Amo esta cosa...dura...fuerte...suave...pero más que nada tan dulce y resistente que complace mis garras -dijo Gina entre gemidos de placer, más que nada porque se relajaba al jugar con el poste, las hembras no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por eso-

Gina...Gina...-decía Judy sonrojada y nerviosa-

No Gina mala -Surei tomó un rociador de agua y le disparo agua en la cara haciendo reaccionar a Gina, Gina soltó un grito por el agua y se alejó- no Gina mala no debes hacer eso -dejó de rociarle agua y Gina quedo con los pechos y cara mojados se veía sexy mientras que Judy se sentía algo opacada por ese busto tan grande que tenía la tigresa, " _ella es mayor que yo, ella es mayor yo, ella es mayor que yo"_ se repetía Judy en la cabeza una y otra vez -

Bueno ya dejando esto de lado ¿que querías decir con esto del poste? -dijo Gina tranquila acomodando su ropa-

Si verán Judy Gina quiero que las dos hagan un nudo en el poste -dijo Surei tranquila, las dos tomaron una soga y comenzaron a hacer los nudos, el nudo de Judy era el más bajo y el de Gina era el del extremo superior- bien aquí mi punto Judy tú eres diestra tu nudo apunta hacia la izquierda y tú Gina eres zurda tu nudo apunta hacia la derecha

Acabas de decir lo contrario -dijo Judy sin entender-

No miren esto -Surei colocó las sogas en la mesa y ellas las vieron con los nudos hacia arriba, voltearon el poste y entendieron el punto-

Tiene inclinaciones diferentes -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Exacto, eso significa que estos nudos fueron hechos por dos personas diferentes, hay más de un asesino -dijo Surei sería y las hembras asintieron, mientras tanto Izak y Nick pusieron el Cd en un reproductor viejo de Cd, lo pusieron y escucharon las historias de cinco jóvenes-

 _ **Clair me invito a una fiesta una vez, después de eso me llevó a un cuarto y trato de acostarse conmigo, yo no me senti listo para tener sexo pero ella me siguió presionando hasta que me negué y me retire**_ -se escucho la voz de un joven tranquilo pero se empezó a poner un poco más tenso- _**ella se enojo mucho por eso, invento que soy gay, mis padres, mis amigos hasta los maestros, todos me negaron la existencia porque creyeron que era gay, mi vida social se había arruinado por culpa de Clair**_

 _Clair trató de copiar mi examen una vez_ -la reproducción cambio a la voz de una chica- _yo na la deje y me dijo que se las pagaría, que me haría algo malo y todo se iría de mal en pero, y eso pasó un día me encerraron en el baño de las mujeres, yo como elefanta no me gusta pelear, no me gusta ser violenta pero ella y sus amigas me golpearon y cuando terminaron me dejaron mi trompa hecha un nudo, no pude deshacerlo por horas_

 _A Clair y a mí nos gustaba el mismo un chico, una tigre del extranjero, pero el tigre me prefirió a mí antes que a ella, ella se enojo e inventó que era una zorra fácil, que tenía gonorrea, mis padres se asustaron y se lo creyeron ahora todos me miran como su fuera basura_

 _ **Clair hizo que tratará de acabar con mi vida, ella me arruino la preparatoria, me hizo el hazme reír de la escuela entera**_ -Nick reconoció la voz era la de Trent- _**quisiera que muriera esa ardía se lo merece**_

 _Toda mi vida siempre quise ser tratada como una adulta, Clair es la única que me trato así, es una mujer de desconfianza, todos me dicen lo mismo, es una arpia que merece estar en el infierno_

Esa es Gwen Lepard -dijo Izak sorprendido-

 _Escucho todo eso pero hago caso omiso, le quiero dar una oportunidad, pero siento que no se la merece que merece sufrir por lo que hizo_

 _ **"Clair Merece morir"**_ la transmisión se cortó con la misma oración de los cuatro, Izak apago el reproductor viendo a Trent frente a él, Gina y Judy tenían a Gwen en otra habitación-

Clair merece morir -dijo Izak serio y solo- sabes Trent mis compañeros te tuvieron piedad, te entendieron y tú nos mentiste -Trent tenía la mirada baja- ¿Tú y Gwen planearon todo esto? ¿Se unieron a otros tres chicos y juntos mataron a Clair por todas las bromas que les hizo?

¡No! ¡Gwen es inocente lo juro así como yo también! -Trent grito asustado-

¡Quiero la verdad! -Izak levanto la voz y Trent se asusto-

Está bien la diré, justo después de la fiesta yo estaba asustada y le pedí a Trent que me ayudara -dijo Gwen llorando frente a las hembras- quería que todo el dolor se fuera, así que me acompañó en su auto

Pase a buscarla, la lleve a una farmacia por un anticonceptivo de emergencia, se lo tomo todo y luego volvimos a casa -dijo Trent asustado- eso fue todo lo juro

¿Fuiste a buscarla en tu auto? -dijo Izak serio y Trent asintio, salió un momento y tomó su teléfono- Dian quiero que una grúa vaya a la casa de la familia Sawyer que traigan el auto de Trent le vamos a hacer una revisión completa -con Gwen ella recibió un pedazo de papel y una pluma-

Queremos que escribas tu nombre -dijo Gina sería y Gwen tomó el papel con la mano derecha y escribió con la izquierda- es zurda -Judy volteo a ver a Trent en la otra sala el escribía con la mano derecha-

Y Trent es diestro -dijo Judy sería, después de un rato la grúa trajo el auto de Trent directo a una bodega, Izak, Gina, Nick, Judy y Surei estaban reunidos para revisarlo-

¿Qué debemos buscar? -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Hay que abrirlo revisar cada asiento, cajuela, piso, todo busquen fibras o cabellos, quiero que busquen de todo -dijo Izak serio, todos abrieron las puertas hasta la cajuela-

Teniente encontré algo -dijo Judy tomando algo- es un reproductor de Cd con audífonos verdes -Judy encontró un reproductor viejo de Cd con audífonos- y el mismo audífono de la cabeza de la víctima -Judy tomo la el audífono sobrante y lo metió dentro de una bolsa de plástico, Surei la ayudo a tomar muestras de la saliva de ambos chicos, hicieron la prueba de ADN hasta que terminaron imprimiendo un papel- esto no puede ser -Judy se quedo sorprendida, más tarde los padres de los dos jóvenes estaban ahí en una sala de interrogatorios con Izak y Judy frente a ellos- señores les agradecemos que hayan venido

¿Por qué nos traen aquí? No tenemos más que decirles -dijo el señor Lepard serio-

Señor Lepard están aquí por ser acusados del homicidio de Clair Wall -dijo Izak serio-

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Primero acusan a nuestros hijos y luego a nosotros?! ¡Son unos ineptos! -el señor Lepard había grito muy fuerte pero Izak solo lo miro serio-

Basta de juegos señor Lepard, el audífono encontrado en el auto de Trent Sawyer solo tiene dos muestras de ADN, una es la muestra de la víctima Clair Wall y la otra es la suya -Judy dejó en el escritorio la bolsa con el reproductor- también verificamos la coartada de Trent y Gwen ellos fueron grabados en la farmacia más cercana comprando el anticonceptivo de su hija, después de eso se tiene otra toma del auto pasando pero esta vez -Judy mostró dos fotos una era el auto manejado por Trent y después aparece otra manejado por el señor Lepard- usted está manejando

También el profesor Wallace nos dijo que les dio una copia del Cd de todas las conversaciones y confesiones de los chicos que fueron atacados por Clair -dijo Izak serio, los tres padres se vieron a los ojos y asintieron- escuchamos

Todo inició cuando el profesor Wallace nos dijo lo que había pasado -dijo la señora Sawyer- solo queríamos asustarla

Por nuestra hija escuchamos donde era la fiesta, los tres nos pusimos deacuerdo, la señora Sawyer tomó el auto de su hijo y fuimos a la fiesta, vimos a la chica -dijo la señora Lepard-

Entonces la ataque por la espalda y le cubrí la cabeza con una bolsa de tela, la atamos al poste del campo pero esa malcriada pensaba que era una broma -dijo el señor Lepard molestos

 **Recuerdo-** _Los tres adultos fueron corriendo al campo y ataron a Clair al poste, le pusieron los audífonos y reprodujeron el Cd, Clair escucho todas las confesiones negativas de ella-_

 _Si muy graciosos chicos, ¡Los voy a hundir no tendrán a nadie, ni amigos nada no serán nada idiotas! -Clair grito molesta- ¿Gwen? -sonrío- bien zorra estas por morir lo juro -se escucharon pasos a sus lados y vio a los adultos- ustedes son los padres de Trent y Gwen, la zorra y el cobarde, espero que sus vidas hayan valido la pena ¡porque ustedes y sus hijos me las pagarán! ¡No tendrán nada sus hijos sufrirán mucho! -la señora Lepard le lanzó una piedra dandole al oído y Clair grito- ¡Basta! -los dos adultos la siguieron y la fueron golpeando- ¡No! ¡Basta! -el golpe de gracia fue en la cabeza dejándole una corte profundo-_ **-fin del recuerdo-**

Solo queríamos que parada no fue nuestra intención matarla -dijo el señor Lepard nervioso y las dos hembras lloraban-

Lo siento señores pero la vida esto es un crimen serio ya sea que se lo mereciera o no, había otras formas de tratarlo -dijo Judy sería- están arrestados por el homicidio de Clair Wall -los oficiales se llevaron a los padres de ambos jóvenes mientras Nick veía como los dos se abrazaban y lloraban por sus familiares-

 _La fuerza que hay en tu interior es mucho más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo que te ponga la vida, nosotros debemos encontrar nuestro valor y hacerle frente a nuestro temores porque si no nuestros temores nos dominarán_ -Nick estaba pensando por su cuenta, tomó una caja con toda la evidencia y la guardo en un estante-

 **Caso - Clair Wall - Lapidada**

 **Estado - Resuelto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Patriotismo exagerado**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Zootopia, habían pasado ya tres dias desde que Nick trataba de hacer que el teniente Caine aullara pero nunca lo logró, después del último caso todo fue papeleo y guardar evidencia, había casos menores pero solo robos y esos iban a la jefatura con Bogo, ese día Nick fue a un tienda a comprar algo se había levantando con un poco de antojo y Judy tardaría en ir por él ya que el auto fue enviado a servicio por los disparos que recibió hace seis días, Nick había llegado a una tienda de abarrotes, algo grande de una tienda normal, sonrio viendo que las puertas eran de cristal transparente, en la parte de arriba tenía un letrero que decía Tienda Hipolopez, Nick entró a la tienda siendo atendido por un hipopótamo con un tono de piel oscuro.

Buenos días señor Hipolopez -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Vaya hola Nick hace mucho que no te veo por aquí -dijo él hipopótamo sonriendo-

Si perdón es que el trabajo a sido duro -dijo Nick sonriendo, busco entre las cosas tomo un paquete de moras, un refresco de cola, algunos dulces- supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de todo lo que hice o ¿no? -a un lado de la caja el hipopótamo tenía una televisión pequeña no una antena-

Si mi tele puede ser pequeña y vieja pero ya la adapte, veo que ahora has cambiado mucho desde que te uniste a Judy Hopps y los policías -dijo el hipopótamo sonríendo-

Oye un zorro astuto es una gran ayuda tienen ventaja al tenerme -dijo Nick riendo, noto una botella con el símbolo de una zanahoria y sonrio- Bernie ¿qué es esta botella con el dibujo de una zanahoria?

Ah es un jugo de zanahoria naturalista y embotellada es nueva me la trajeron hoy -dijo Bernie sonriendo, Nick sonrio y la tomo junto a unos dulces que le gustaban a Judy- bien ¿es todo por hoy? -Nick asintio mientras el hipopótamo le contaba las cosas- mmmm qué raro ¿le llevas dulces y bebidas a alguien especial Nick? -lo dijo en un tono juguetón-

Bueno ella ha sufrido mucho con esto de los nuevos casos solo quiero hacerle un favor -dijo Nick sonriendo- además es una coneja muy especial

Vaya un zorro y una coneja no es normal pero sin duda hacen una bonita pareja -Bernie se rió un poco mientras que Nick se sonrojo un poco- bueno gracias por tu compra amigo -Nick se despidió y cuando estaba saliendo vio el auto con Judy abordó, le silvo y Judy reaccionó, Judy estación el auto frente a él-

Gracias taxi a la jefatura de Zootopia -dijo Nick como broma en lo que subía al auto-

Buen día para ti también Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿acaso estafaste otra vez para tener tantos dulces? -sonrío con broma-

No pelusa él es Bernie un amigo -dijo Nick sonriendo, mientras Bernie estaba riendo mostrándole un anillo con un diamante de dulce, el hizo señas primero séllalo a Nick y luego a Judy y puso el anillo en su mano derecha, Nick entendió el mensaje pero solo negó con la cabeza-

¿Ese es tu amigo? Huy hola -Judy sonrio saludando con su mano y Bernie le regresó el saludo- ¿por qué nunca me dices que tienes más amigos? El se ve que es buena gente

Si es de la mejor gente arranca por favor -dijo Nick nervioso y avergonzado, los dos se despidieron de Bernie, Judy estaba sudando un poco-

Que día más caluroso tengo mucha sed -dijo Judy tranquila, Nick tomó la botella naranja y la abrió- hay Nick no te atrevas a hacerme una broma -simio la botella fría en la cara y se volteó viendo que la botella estaba abierta y era para ella- ¿para mí? -se detuvo en una esquina-

Si Bernie me dijo que es nueva se llama Carrot cola o algo así -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy sonrio y la tomo- también hay algunos dulces por si quieres conseguí tus favoritos

Gracias Nick eres el mejor -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Lo sé, soy la mejor pareja que hay -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy bebió la soda y siguió con su camino- este clima es muy bueno para ir a nadar

Si me gustaría ir a lanzarme al agua -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick se la imagino un momento usando un bikini de dos piezas de color blanco, ella recostada en una toalla con la espalda al aire mostrando sus piernas entrenadas, su trasero formado y su cola saliendo del traje de baño _"Nock ponme bronceador en mi rabito"_ dijo Judy en su mente mientras se sentaba dandole la espalda y se quitó el sostén del bikini sonrojada y agitaba la cola, Nick estaba riendo un poco llamando la atención de Judy, cuando lo vio con la sonrisa boba que tenía se enojo un poco " _lo más seguro es que estará pensando en alguna hembra_ " pensó celosa y estaba dispuesta a detener el auto cuando el celular de Nick sonó y lo despertó- Nick el celular tenemos trabajo de nuevo

Si ya voy -dijo Nick sonriendo y tomo el teléfono el número esta vez era de Gina- línea caliente habla el zorro don Juan -Judy se enojo un poco por lo que dijo-

 _Si ni que fueras tan grande ni alto_ -se escucho la voz de Gina en una broma y estaba en el altavoz, Judy se rió un poco por lo que escucho- _Nick Judy tienen que venir a los muelles cerca de la escuela Naval de Zootopia tenemos una crisis aquí dense prisa_

Entendido -dijeron los dos serios, Nick y Judy se pusieron serios- si Gina se puso sería en la última parte y tenemos que ir a una escuela naval eso significa -dijo Nick serio y Judy le siguió-

Hay posible riesgo de armas -dijo Judy sería, no les tomo mucho tiempo, Gina estaba en el muelle con un equipo de policías, frente a ellos había un barco con una grúa donde Izak y Surei estaban moviendo una grúa viendo que algo salía del agua- Gina

Judy que bueno que llegas -dijo Gina sonriendo- hola Nick -lo dos se saludaron de forma neutra- tenemos una cosa posiblemente grave aquí

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Judy tomando un poco de su soda- ¿por qué el teniente Izak y Foxy están en el barco?

Ese es el caso cuando lo veamos me voy a asustar -dijo Gina preocupada, los dos vieron como cinco cuerpos eran sacados del agua, todos felinos- yo ya no me pude acercar por el barco

¿Miedo al agua? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si y me mareo mucho en un barco -dijo Gina avergonzada, el barco fue acercándose y una ambulancia llego, Doki se bajó de la camioneta algo mareado, el barco se detuvo y Doki subió junto a los tres- bien ¿qué pasó?

Cinco cuerpos reposados en el fondo del mar, todos posiblemente estudiantes de la escuela naval de Zootopia -dijo Surei sería- pero lo peor es que están en descomposición pero es muy mala

Eso me toca a mí -dijo Doki sonriendo, se subió al barco y el equipo médico subió los cuerpos a camillas, apenas hicieron con tanto con la base soltaron mucha agua, eran un león, un jaguar, dos tigres y un oso gris, sus cuerpos estaban perdiendo piel y estaban atados de manos y pies juntos como una sola fila-

¿Recuerdas que quería ir a nadar? -dijo Judy nerviosa y Nick asintio con la boca abierta impresionado- ya no quiero acercarme al agua

Ya somos dos -dijo Nick nervioso- vamos a hacer las entrevistas -Judy asintio y tomaron una libreta y se fueron caminando a ver a los jefes navales pero en eso un lobo no el pelo gris y blanco con ojos color verde claros apareció, estaba usando un traje completo de color negro con las iniciales de la naval costuradas y una gorra con las siglas NCIS, el lobo se veía ya de una edad avanzada entre 60 o 70 años, otros animales lo siguieron y quedaron frente a Nick y Judy- ¿disculpe podemos hacerle unas preguntas?

Responderé a todos sus preguntas una vez que hablé con su teniente -dijo el lobo mayor serio- también están en mi jurisdicción ahora -Nick y Judy se vieron y asintieron, el lobo avanzó hasta quedar de frente con Izak- con que ¿amores el actual Teniente?

Sí señor y por lo visto su puesto se quedo como esta Capitán Jethro -dijo Izak serio-

Si han pasó años, me temo que esta investigación la llevaré yo mismo -dijo Jethro serio- están en territorio naval y las muertes aquí se ponen a mi cargo

Con todo respeto capitán Jethro estos jóvenes aún no han sido identificados, si no son estudiantes de la escuela naval entonces se queda en mi jurisdicción -dijo Izak serio-

Es verdad pero los cuerpos de jóvenes Marines también quedan en mi jurisdicción y por las aguas donde los hallaron -dijo Jethro serio, los dos se estaban viendo a los ojos mientras los equipos de ambos los veían, primero a uno luego al otro-

Si esto fuera un anime la tierra estaría temblando con fuerza -dijo Nick nervioso y Judy bajo las orejas- ¿cuánto apuestas que se comenzarán a gruñir?

Callate Nick -dijo Judy nerviosa- ¿Gina no puedes hacer algo? La tensión está aumentando

A mí me me veas me mataran si me acerco -dijo Gina nerviosa- Foxy has algo

No quiero tengo miedo -dijo Surei asustada, los dos lobos seguían serios-

Mcgee -dijo Jethro serio y un lobo de pelo negro y algo joven se acercó, estaba usando el mismo traje de estilo overol- toma las huellas de los cinco cuerpos quiero que veas si están en el sistema de estudiantes de la naval

Sí señor -dijo Mcgee nervioso, en su espalda tenía una mochila negra, la abrió y sacó una pequeña máquina con una pantalla, tomó la mano del León y la puso en la máquina, en la pantalla apareció la imagen del León- señor el cuerpo es el joven Leo Santonio de ultimo año -el capitán Jethro sonrio e Izak seguía serio, Mcgee analizó los cuatro restantes, tres eran civiles los otros dos eran estudiantes navales- señor solo dos de estos jóvenes son navales

Entonces tres cuerpos son para mí dos son para ustedes, eso significa que estamos en una carrera pero yo saldré ganando tres cuerpos más salario para mi equipo y para mí -Izak sonrio un poco y avanzó con los de su equipo- regresa al mar viejo lobo

Mejor que tengas cuidado con esa boca cachorro -dijo Jethro sonriendo, cada equipo se llevó su respectivo cuerpo- Mcgee, Dinozzo -aparecio una pantera macho con el mismo overol-

Surei Judy -dijo Izak serio-

Quiero que vayan a los registros náuticos e investiguen que barcos dejaron las costas y transitaron en los últimos cinco días en las aguas, también quiero que investiguen a amigos y familiares no quiero ni un hueco sin cubrir -dijeron ambos lobos serios, los dos se vieron y tomaron caminos diferentes-

¿Estoy loca o eso fue extraño y algo perturbador? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

No lo estas yo también lo sentí raro -dijo Surei nerviosa, Izak se acercó a Gina y se quitó los lentes para tallarse los ojos algo molesto- será mejor que hagamos nuestra labor -Judy y Surei se fueron en su auto rumbo a un puerto un poco más a lo lejos, cuando llegaron se toparon con una camioneta negra con un símbolo naval en la placa, las dos entraron a la sala y se toparon el lobo y la pantera- vayas los NCIS el mimado nerd y el hablador de lengua peluda

¿Mimado? -dijo Mcgee sorprendido pero Dinozzo levantó la mano derecha- yo no soy mimado

Mejor cállate Mctonto -dijo Dinozzo sonriendo- y lo eres ¿cuando la última cita que tuviste que no fuera en un juego de realidad virtual? -Mcgee se enojo pero siguieron en su platica, una cerda de cabello color café apareció usando una bata de laboratorio-

Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? -dijo la cerda sonriendo Judy se adelantó rápido-

Buenas tardes soy la oficial Judy Hopps y ella es mi compañera la laborista Surei Dian Foxy -dijo Judy sonriendo mostrando su placa- somos parte del departamento de investigación criminal de Zootopia

Nosotros somos de sistema de investigación criminal naval NCIS queremos ver los informes de los últimos cinco días de las zonas marinas para ver cuantos barcos han pasado por ahí -dijo Dinozzo sonriendo-

Nosotras también queremos eso -dijo Surei sería-

Eh claro síganme señores -dijo la cerda sonriendo nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y avanzó por una puerta doble, los cuatro se vieron y fueron avanzado pero quedaron atorados juntos en la puerta estaban peleando y forcejeando para pasar, aplicaron más movimiento pero todos cayeron al suelo uno encima del otro-

El que este tocando mi cola y mi trasero perderá la mano -dijo Surei molesta-

Perdón -dijo Mcgee nervioso levanto la mano derecha, Dinozzo estaba sobre Judy-

Quita tu cola de mi cola -dijo Judy molesta-

Esa no es mi cola -Dinozzo se rió y Judy se enojo de su cinturón saco su arma y la pasó por su cola- eso es...

Si no te quitas en los próximos cinco segundos le disparo a tu pequeño amiguito -dijo Judy molesta y Dinozzo se levanto rápido levantando las patas y ella se limpió el traje-

Si era mi cola -dijo Dinozzo sonriendo mostrando la cola pero Judy solo se fue dandole la espalda- esa coneja tiene un mal humor -Surei pasó frente a él y le dio un golpe en los genitales, Dinozzo inflo las mejillas y se sujetó las partes afectadas cayendo al suelo- que ruda

Es lo más cercano que has estado al sexo en un año -dijo Mcgee riendo dejando a Dinozzo en el suelo, mientras tanto en el forense Nick y Gina estaban viendo a Doki-

Bien la piel de los tres animales está muy carcomida y expandida, la piel estaba cubierta de sal de mar por lo cual saber la hora de la muerte viéndolos es muy difícil de saber -dijo Doki serio- pero para eso soy forense -sonrío y comenzó el proceso, tomó una geringa y la inyectó en un lado de la víctima- bien la temperatura del hígado es baja esto no me ayuda -siguió con el procedimiento por un rato más, Nick se aburrió y fue a ver qué hacía- creo que no deberías acercarte muchacho

¿Qué tiene? -dijo Nick sonriendo pero vio que el pecho de la víctima estaba cortado y se puso palido hasta el pelo se le puso blanco- ah ya veo -Nick cayó al suelo desmayado-

Vaya este es todo un héroe valiente -dijo Gina riendo un poco, Doki siguió trabajando y Gina guardó a Nick en una cama de la morgue, cuando Doki terminó Gina lo acompañó-

Bien termine los tres presentaron signos de un ataque sorpresa, el joven oso tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, los otros uno asfixia, el tercero un disparo en el pecho a quema ropa -dijo Doki serio-

Entonces esto fue un ataque sorpresa la pregunta es ¿por qué? -dijo Gina sería-

Dejando eso de lado -dijo Doki tranquilo- dime ¿cómo está el?

Izak se encerró en su oficina continúa trabajando sin descanso, me está preocupando -dijo Gina deprimida-

Muchos tratamos con el enojo y la tristeza de diferente forma su caso es el aislamiento como cuando es época de apareamiento en los lobos pero el lo hace para que nadie vea su tristeza, quiere demostrar fuerza -dijo Doki tranquilo- quédate junto a él posiblemente te diga nada -Gina asintio intranquila, escucharon unos murmullos y Gina vio a Nick despertar- bien la princesa ya está por levantarse -Gina sonrio y se le ocurrió algo, cubrió a Nick con una sabana en todo el cuerpo y le puso una etiqueta en el pie derecho, Nick despertó y se asusto un poco-

¡¿Que que pasó?! -Nick grito asustado y vio su cuerpo- ¡Doctor! ¡Dígame cómo salí de la operaración o el tiroteo! -Doki se puso frente a él usando ropa blanca-

Ni soy médico ni estás saliendo, vas entrando y soy San Pedro -dijo Doki con una voz profunda-

Hay no me digan que me morí -dijo Nick asustado y Gina se rió un poco viéndolo-

Es una treta tesoro -dijo Gina entre risas, los dos salieron y Gina no podía parar de reír-

Eso fue cruel y mucho -dijo Nick serio-

A quien le importa -dijo Gina entre risas, los dos pasaron por una oficina y vieron a Izak haciendo algo en una computadora, tenía un teclado negro, una pantalla palmas y grande, Gina lo vio un momento y luego siguieron su camino- dime Nick ¿Judy ya te contacto?

Que se estaban peleando con los de NCIS por quitarles la información -dijo Nick sonriendo, se escucho unos ruidos de grito y vieron a Judy con Surei las dos venían molestas- ¿cómo estuvo la cosa?

Te diré cómo estuvo el idiota santurrón y llego de pulgas de Dinozzo me quito de mis manos la información de navegación, me dio un beso en la frente y me llamo muñeca, cuando no lo soporte le di una patada en los genitales, el idiota no tendrá hijos en mucho tiempo -dijo Judy molesta- está es la información que nos dio la encargada de registros náuticos -le dio a Gina un papel algo arrugado-

Pero esta muy arrugado ¿peleaste con el? -dijo Gina sorprendida y Judy asintio- bien hecho chica

Bueno volviendo a la información descubrimos que un barco de transporte militar pasó por esas aguas a las doce de la noche, era noche de luna nueva y la visibilidad era de 0.1 es decir que no se podía ver nada a esa hora -dijo Surei sería y luego vio a Izak- vaya lo está tomando a su tiempo, ¿cómo está?

Pues como siempre -dijo Gina tranquila- se aísla en su mundo saldra cuando tenga que salir

No entiendo ¿de qué hablan? -dijo Judy confundida-

No es nada es solo cosas de Izak -dijo Gina tranquila, la radio de Nick sonó y apretó el botón-

Aquí el oficial Nick ¿en que se necesita apoyo? -dijo Nick serio-

 _Aquí el oficial Gato se encontró un barco de transporte militar abandonado y también reportan que un auto bomba explotó en el distrito del Desierto necesitamos apoyó -_ se escucho la voz del tigre en la radio-

Entendido vamos para haya -dijo Nick tranquilo- tenemos trabajo y al parecer el caso continúa -Nick le dio una última mirada al teniente y se fue- creo que tomaré el mando desde aquí, Gina Surei vayan a la zona del desierto por el auto bomba debe ser la parte más peligrosa, Judy tú y yo vamos al barco, lleven equipos de investigación tal vez los necesitemos -los cuatro avanzaron pero las hembras vieron sorprendidas a Nick en especial Judy la cual estaba sonrojada- ¿qué?

No nada -dijeron Surei y Gina alzando las manos, las dos tomaron un maletín de color plateado y unos guantes de látex, mientras Nick y Judy se fueron en su propio vehículo, Judy estaba sonriendo viendo a Nick-

Sabes creo que serías un gran capitán o jefe tuviste un ataque de liderazgo -dijo Judy sonriendo- me impresionó bastante

Gracias pero es que he visto al teniente albino y se cómo maneja la situación -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy siguió conduciendo cuando noto una camioneta negra con las placas de la naval- los NCIS llegaron primero

Cuando vea a ese idiota de Dinozzo lo golpeare de nuevo -dijo Judy sería, Nick asintio, los dos se estacionaron frente al muelle y bajaron, subieron al barco y se toparon con una compuerta abierta en la planta del barco- ¿qué es esto? -se toparon con un tigre en la escena-

Los de NCIS llegaron primero y se pusieron a revisar el barco, parece que es un barco de la universidad naval, están en la parte de abajo parece que hallaron algo -dijo el tigre tranquilo y los dos asintieron, bajaron por la compuerta hasta un pasillo y avanzaron con precaución-

Vaya hola -dijo Dinozzo sonriendo en la entrada de un segundo cuarto al fondo, se agachó para verlos- pero si es la linda...-no termino porque Nick le había dado un golpe en la cara- ¿oye cuál es tu problema? -Dinozzo se sujetó la cara tenía una cortada en la nariz-

Mi problema es que si le vuelves a poner una pata encima a Judy y no de una forma tranquila te romperé la cara literalmente -dijo Nick molesto, Judy se sonrojo y los dos rodearon a la pantera y entraron al cuarto pero notaron que había tres canas verdes gruesas y abiertas- cajas de transporte de armas

Así es joven zorro -se escucho la voz de Jethro en el cuarto y lo encontraron a un lado del cuarto- el director de la escuela nos acaba de confirmar que le dio la tarea a los muchachos que están en nuestra morgue de transportar este cargamento a la zona militar

Pero estas cajas son muy grandes -dijo Nick sorprendido hasta que se acercó a una caja y la reviso, tenía una nota en el centro- un lanza cohetes, transportaban tres lanza cohetes

Entonces por eso los emboscaron por la carga -dijo Judy sería- alguien sabía que estos jóvenes estarían en el barco y los emboscó

Y al ser jóvenes se confiaron, pensaron que sería más fácil pero no sabían qué hacer con los cuerpos ni con el barco -dijo Nick serio- ¿cómo fue que lo hallaron?

Estaba navegando en medio del agua sin combustible solo siguiendo las corrientes -dijo Jethro serio, el teléfono sonó y él contestó- aquí Jethro

Debemos revisar si las cajas o los seguros tienen huellas de los que se llevaron las armas -dijo Judy tranquila, Nick tiró la caja dejándola acostada, Judy aplicó algo de polvo en el seguro, puso un pedazo de plástico, presionó y lo saco- hay una huella no reconozco el patrón -era una huella triangular de color negra- puede ser de la pata de un carnero

Debemos llevarla a que la analicen -dijo Nick serio, revisó la segunda caja y repitió el procedimiento de Judy pero noto que la caja estaba un poco rasgada con algo- la pintura fue levantada y con un objeto filoso por lo visto, forzaron las cajas para abrirlas -tomo una linterna y comenzó a alumbrar en su lugar- Judy llámale al teniente y dile que tenemos

No hace falta -dijo Jethro serio- voy a reunirme con el ahora mismo, ¿novatos les puedo pedir un favor?

Si claro -dijo Judy confundida-

Cuando terminen su parte ¿podrían reunirse en la jefatura de Zootopia conmigo y su jefe? -dijo Jethro tranquilo y los dos asintieron- gracias -se retiró dejando a los solos-

Eso fue raro -dijo Judy sorprendida, Nick la alumbró un poco y ella pudo ver un pelo en el fondo- un pelo de algún animal perfecto -lo guardo en una bolsa- creo que tenemos más que pistas suficientes -los dos sonrieron y se retiraron, mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad del desierto, se encontró un auto negro por las quemaduras que había, los camellos cerca de ahí estaban un poco asustados, estaba una ambulancia transportando a un camello herido en una camilla-

Buenas tardes somos de la jefatura de policía vinimos por el reporte del auto bomba -dijo Surei sería mostrándole su pase de laboratorista a un Camello vestido de policía-

Si llegan justo a tiempo no sabemos exactamente qué pasó -dijo él Camello algo asustado- según unos testigos el auto estaba colocado enfrente de esta tienda de electrodomésticos cuando de repente exploto sin razón -la tienda había sufrido un fuerte impacto y varios daños por la explosión-

¿Quién maneja la tienda? -dijo Gina sería-

Es de un camello llamado Ranjit Camelout es extranjero vino aquí por una mejor vida hace como tres años -dijo el oficial serio, Surei estaba revisando el lugar pero solo encontró los rastros de la explosión y algunos rastros del auto-

¿Nadie vio quien o qué pasó? -dijo Gina sería pero en eso apareció una camaleón cambiando de color frente a ella-

Yo sí vi algo -dijo la camaleón de piel negra- yo estaba cerca cuando vi que algo salió disparado de esa dirección y le dio al auto haciéndolo volar en pedazos, era un objeto pequeño y que volaba a una gran velocidad

¿Pudiste verlo de donde vino? -dijo Gina tranquila y el camaleón apuntó a un callejón- sale muchas gracias -se levanto y fue a ver al callejón- Foxy sígueme -Surei la siguió y las dos entraron en un callejón cuando el teléfono de Gina comenzó a sonar, contestó- si Nick que sucede...entiendo gracias -colgó y guardo el teléfono- esto fue hecho por un lanza cohetes

¿Qué? ¿De dónde pudo un animal sacar un lanza cohetes? -dijo Surei sorprendida-

Del barco que dejaron abandonados y que los chicos estaban custodiando -dijo Gina sería, las dos estaban a revisando el callejón-

Gina encontré rastro de pólvora -dijo Surei viendo el suelo y había un rastro de un polvo negro, de su maletín saco un hisopo y tallo el suelo, lo roció con un líquido blanco y luego con otro haciendo que el hisopo se volviera negro- positivo para pólvora aquí estaba el tirador

Y parece que hay sangre también -dijo Gina viendo una mancha roja- creo que no espero el culatazo y el arma lo golpeó, Gina se imaginó a una figura cargando el lanza cohetes y disparando pero al momento de disparar recibió un golpe en la cara, Gina tomó un hisopo, lo mojo con un líquido, lo paso y luego le volvió a rociar otro líquido y el hisopo se volvió rojo- si sangre, tomemos muestras y llevemoslas al laboratorio -las dos asintieron y empezaron a trabajar-

Oye dime ¿es cierto que el padre de Izak es..? -Surei dudó en decirlo-

¿Quién el capitán Jethro? -dijo Gina sería y Surei asintio- si lo es...-las dos siguieron en su labor mientras tanto en la jefatura se podía ver a Izak junto a Jethro los dos está an serios viendo una gran pantalla con la imagen de un puma color café macho usando un traje oscuro de corbata roja y una camisa blanca-

Director Banks -dijeron los dos lobos-

Gibbs, Caine es la primera vez que veo que están solos y no se ladran el uno al otro -dijo el puma sonriendo, a los dos lobos no les hizo mucha gracia- ¿a que debo esta comunicación de padre e hijo?

Señor mi equipo a encontrado el barco en donde los jóvenes estudiantes navales fueron asesinados -dijo Jethro serio-

Pero también se encontró que el barco cargaba tres armas de actividad militar, las tres armas faltan, tengo a mi equipo investigando la amenaza de un auto que exploto creemos que fue uno de los lanza cohetes -dijo Izak serio-

Señor también mi equipo tiene mayor información y jurisdicción ya que esta investigación tiene que ver con armas estilo militar, recomiendo que la investigación del teniente Caine quede suspendida debido a que su investigación y equipo puede ser una obstrucción a esta investigación naval -dijo Jethro serio-

Con el debido respeto señor esas teoría puede ser mal infundada -dijo Izak serio- la explosión ocurrió lejos de las estaciones navales en la zona del desierto, un civil inocente fue enviado al hospital y se sigue el protocolo como se debe, nosotros no hemos invadido la jurisdicción de nadie

También su equipo atacó a uno de de mis oficiales -dijo Jethro serio- Dinozzo tiene la nariz un poco rota y tiene un moretón en la cabeza

El moretón en la cabeza se debe a que siempre lo golpeas -dijo Banks riendo un poco-

También el agente Dinozzo se lo buscó debido a que toco de forma indecorosa a mis compañeras de equipo -dijo Izak serio-

Basta de este debate no nos lleva a ningún punto -dijo Banks serio- Jethro CSI tiene tanta jurisdicción como tú, el departamento de policía cubre más terreno también cuando los civiles son afectados CSI tiene el deber de protegerlos, NCIS se encarga de los homicidios de los Navales, si la gente civil de Zootopia es atacada CSI tomará la delantera pero Jethro tú investigación tiene que ver únicamente con los navales y militares -los dos se quedaron serios y callados- Jethro te recomiendo que dejes de portarte como un niño caprichoso y dejes al agente Caine trabajar en su jurisdicción si vuelve a haber otro accidente con los lanzacohetes les recomiendo trabajar juntos y sin quejas es todo de momento -la llamada se corto y los dos suspiraron-

Tengo que llamar a mi equipo -dijo Izak serio dándose la vuelta para irse- dile a tu equipo que se comunique conmigo si hay en los civiles

¿Enserio vas a ponerte así? -dijo Jethro serio- no hemos hablado en ¿qué? ¿Tres años?

Cinco años desde la muerte de mama -dijo Izak serio-

Si, lo sé, pero eh intentado acercarme a ti durante ese tiempo pero tú te cerraste por completo, actúas como si no me conocieras -dijo Jethro bajando su tono-


	7. Chapter 7

Porque sinceramente te desconozco papa -dijo Izak serio- el día que murió mama tú no hiciste nada por llevar la investigación solo te encerraste en la oficina y todo quedó en mis manos, no había pistas, huellas, sellas, nada que nos guiará a alguien, tenía un sospechoso y tú no hiciste nada

Porque no era mi jurisdicción -dijo Jethro elevando la voz- ¿tú crees que no hice nada? Ella era mi esposa, me prohibieron seguir el caso y el único sospechoso era el actual gobernador sabes muy bien lo qué pasará si lo acusamos de un homicidio, hay un protocolo que hay que seguir

Lo sé esa fue la principal razón por la cual me volví teniente -dijo Izak serio- cuando encuentre las pistas y tenga toda la información suficiente para condenarlo seré yo el que lo arreste o le ponga la bala en el cráneo esa fue le promesa que le hice a mama y a mí mismo -Jethro solo se pasó las manos por la cara y las paso por su cabeza-

Tienes los mismos ojos de ella, su actitud y la mía mezcladas -dijo Jethro sonando más tranquilo- ahora entiendo porque te llaman por el apellido de tu madre

Dicen que queda conmigo -Izak se sentó en un silla y se quitó los lentes revelando sus ojos llorosos- dime una cosa ¿cómo tomaste que yo fuera teniente o que fuera policía?

Me sentí orgulloso -dijo Jethro tranquilo sentado frente a Izak- en ambas ocaciones, tú madre siempre pensaba que serías un gran oficial, no importaba que clase naval o policía que serías un macho alfa de verdad, aún recuerdo cuando tenias cinco años y te daba miedo la oscuridad -se rieron un poco- han pasado muchas cosas

Mi hermana su caso tampoco se resolvió -dijo Izak deprimido-

Esa es otra cosa en la lista de pendientes pero yo tengo mi trabajo y tú el tuyo, Izak debes ser tú el que resuelva sus casos -dijo Jethro tranquilo-

Lo haré papa -dijo Izak tranquilo, los dos guardaron silencio un momento hasta que Izak habló- enserio deberías dejar de golpear a Dinozzo en la cabeza está quedando idiota más de lo normal

Solo lo has tratado un par de veces imagínate tratar con él todos los días -dijo Jethro sonriendo- tú también lo golpearías -los dos se rieron- Abby dice que le gustaría conocerte, es una buena niña

Suena como si la quisieras como una hija -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si lo ha sido por estos últimos cuatro años, si la vieras pensarías en tu hermana de inmediato -dijo Jethro tranquilo- tú y la tigresa ¿están en una relación? -las orejas de Izak se levantaron un momento u su cola se paró-

No, solo somos amigos y compañeros -dijo Izak sonando calmado-

La amas a mí no me engañas tel conozco desde cachorro -dijo Jethro sonriendo- cada vez que me mentías levantabas las orejas y la cola la tenías quieta por mucho tiempo, sabes bien que no puedes mentir ambos buscamos la verdad

Está bien me atrapaste si la amo pero ¿como decírselo si no dejas que te vea débil y herido? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

El primer paso es dejarla entrar y que te vea vulnerable -dijo Jethro sonriendo, los dos asintieron sonriendo, los teléfonos de ambos sonaron y contestaron-

Si dime Abby, Surei -dijeron los dos,mientras escuchaban- entendido voy para haya

Parecer que hallaron rastros de nitroglicerina y pólvora en un callejón en la zona desértica, concuerda con el disparo de un lanzacohetes -dijo Izak serio-

Tengo el mismo caso pero en la jungla -dijo Jethro serio- pero ya tengo un sospechoso para que lo rastrees, según el video que me acaban de enviar tenemos a alguien que se descuidó -Jethro tomó su teléfono y le mostró a Izak el video de un auto blanco con matrículas de Zootopia-

Bien eso me sirve -dijo Izak tranquilo guardando el número- gracias papa -Jethro salió de la oficina e Izak fue ala suya, ingresó la matrícula y le dio una dirección- bien señor Talbot tenemos cosas de qué hablar -en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un antílope, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Judy pero el teléfono sonó detrás de él viendo que habían llegado- chicos tenemos trabajo

Señor acabamos de encontrar las huellas de un animal en las cajas de los lanzacohetes -dijo Judy tranquila, Izak asintio y se llevó la evidencia junto con ellos, lo dejaron a que la evaluarán- ¿bien cuánto tiempo tomará? -en una computadora estaba un panda viendo las imágenes-

Está comparando la huella con un grupo registrado pero no detecta nada yo diría tres horas cuando mucho -dijo el panda tranquilo-

Entendido entonces vallamos a ver a señor Talbot para hacerles unas preguntas con respecto por qué su auto estaba en la escena de un crimen en la jungla donde hicieron volar un auto -dijo Izak serio-

Deacuerdo gracias Pang Ping o Pinpu -dijo Nick riéndose del panda-

Me llamo John -dijo el panda molesto, los tres subieron a un vehículo e Izak iba conduciendo mientras Judy estaba sentada en las piernas de Nick-

¿Vas cómoda? -dijo Nick riendo un poco juguetón-

Solo estamos así porque no hay asientos traseros -dijo Judy sonrojada y sería- ¿señor por qué vamos a investigar al señor Talbot si hay una escena de un crimen?

Esa escena se la cedi a NCIS -dijo Izak serio- pero ellos nos dieron un video de alguien disparando el cohete desde un auto y la placa está registrada a Brandon Talbot -el teléfono de Nick sonó y él contestó-

Si aquí Nick -dijo tranquilo- Surei espera te pondré en alta voz -lo activo- ahora dinos todo lo que sabes

 _Izak en la escena encontramos sangre de un animal le llevamos a investigación pero no coincidencia con ningún animal registrado_ -dijo Surei sería- _pero tenemos algo más parece que se golpeó el ojo con el culatazo del arma había sangre en la escena_

Perfecto quiero que tú y Gina vayan a los hospitales más cercanos e investiguen por algún animal que ha llegado con alguna herida en su ojo -dijo Izak serio- si ha ingresado uno reciente mente ese será nuestro tirador o sospechoso

 _Entendido señor_ -dijo Surei tranquila y colgó, Izak siguió conduciendo, después de un rato los tres llegaron a una tienda donde compraban autos o los rentaban y los autos eran usados-

Este es lugar de la dirección registrada -dijo Nick viendo la tienda- autos Zootopia Talbot -los tres entraron a la tienda y se toparon con una gacela macho de color café oscuro y usaba un traje elegante de color gris claro- buenas tardes señor Talbot me llamo Nickolas Wilde del departamento de policías, queremos hacerles unas preguntas

Buenas tardes claro ¿en qué los puedo ayudar? ¿Buscan un auto? -dijo Talbot sonriendo-

No señor, queremos hacerles unas preguntas sobre uno de sus autos -dijo Judy sería, de su celular puso un video y lo reprodujo- ¿reconoce este auto?

Si es un Jetta 2007 blanco, lo rente hace cuatro días -dijo Talbot sonriendo-

Queremos el registro de a quién se lo rento -dijo Judy sería-

¿Por qué? -dijo Talbot confundido- mis clientes tienen privacidad

Sucede que su auto fue usado para un ataque en la ciudad de la jungla, el sospechoso disparo un cohete y se fue en este auto -dijo Nick serio- se niega bueno tendrá cargos en su contra -Talbot accedió de mala gana y les dio una lista de las personas que rentaron sus autos, mientras tanto en la jefatura Gina tenía sujetado a una jirafa macho joven de 20 años, la hicieron pasar y sentarse, pero como era muy algo bajo sus cabeza, estaba usando una player verde y un pantalón negro mientras que usaba lentes oscuros-

Ya quítate esos lentes -dijo Gina molesta y le quitó los lentes de un rápido movimiento revelando un golpe muy feo en su ojos derecho- eso no sé bien nada bien

Oigan yo tengo mis derechos miren -la jirafa les dio un pedazo de papel plastificado, Surei lo vio eran tres leyes- no entiendo ¿por qué me trajeron? Solo estaba esperando a que me atendieran por el golpe en mi ojo y me traen aquí a la fuerza

Resulta que tenemos sangre de una jirafa en el suelo de la zona desértica, ese golpe que tienes en él ojo no es por una pelea como dicen los reportes del hospital -dijo Surei sería- es golpe redondo consiste con un golpe de un mirador de un arma en este caso un lanzador de cohetes

Eso es Estupido yo no tengo nada que ver con un lanza cohetes -dijo la jirafa molesta-

Si tienes que ver por qué según tus registros perteneces a la universidad naval -dijo Gina sería- investigamos Gi nombre y apareció en la base de datos de la universidad, joven George Jiratina -Gina tiro una carpeta blanca en la mesa mostrando la foto de George- según el director así y otros dos chicos se les encomendó la misión de transportar tres lanza cohetes de un muelle naval a un muelle militar del otro lado de Zootopia -George solo desvío la mirada- mira esto y dime que la muerte de tus amigos no importó -la jirafa abrió los ojos y Gina le mostró las fotos de los cinco animales-

Ellos murieron y se robaron los cohetes solo queda uno -dijo Surei molesta- dinos qué pasó

Se suponía que era una entrega normal, nos pidieron a los tres que fuéramos a esos esos muelles, nos topamos con tres amigos de la preparatoria antes de ingresar a las fuerzas, los invitamos a que vinieran con nosotros, entonces como a las doce de la noche nos abordaron unos sujetos, yo solo escape de ahí en un bote de remos y logre llegar a la orilla pero de mis amigos ya no supe nada -dijo George decaído-

¿Remaste tú solo en medio de la oscuridad? -dijo Surei entrecerrando los ojos y George asintio- te quedarás aquí hasta que colaboremos si tu historia es cierta -George se quedo sentado y las dos hembras salieron de la oficina- no le creo nada, su historia tiene un hueco y muy grande

¿Cuál es ese hueco? -dijo Gina curiosa-

Verás según los registros en esa noche no había luna en el cielo porque era día de luna nueva, en esas noches la visibilidad es 0.1 es decir no se puede ver ni nuestras narices -dijo Surei sería- está encubriendo a alguien -después de una hora llego la hora del almuerzo, Izak había vuelto a la estación mientras que Judy y Nick habían ido a comprar algo para comer, estaban regresando en su vehículo, los dos se quedaron estacionados a una cuadra de donde Judy había recogido a Nick-

Vaya que día más loco hemos tenido y eso que apenas son las dos de la tarde -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras comía un poco de un Sandwich enorme-

Es verdad, golpe a un oficial federal no una si no dos veces -dijo Judy riendo- navegue en un barco, aprendí a cómo usar los químicos y vi cómo un jefe le gritaba a su oficial hasta hacerlo llorar -Judy se rió mientras mordía un zanahoria- si ha sido un día genial, gracias por defenderme de Dinozzo eso me sorprendió mucho

No hay de qué, detesto a los sujetos que se atreven a pasarse con las damas -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras bebía un poco de su refresco- se la gano nadie toca a mí Judy excepto yo -Judy se sonrojo y Nick se quedo congelado por lo que dijo- es decir...a mi compañera..si a mí buena amiga..y compañera si eso quise decir -Nick se puso nervioso y desvío la mirada mientras Judy se reía un poco enternecida _"es tierno cuando se pone así"_ pensó Judy sonriendo-

Oye Nick antes de irnos esta mañana tu amigo Bernie hizo esto -Judy levanto el dedo meñique y lo movió un poco dejando sorprendido a Nick- ¿qué significa?

Que somos buenos amigos eso nada más -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy lo acepto _"eso significa que si somos pareja"_ pensó nervioso- ¿has pensado que la oficial Gina está enamorada de nuestro teniente?

¿Izak y Gina? Bueno es algo raro ver a una tigresa y un lobo juntos por lo general los caninos y las felinas no se llevan -dijo Judy tranquila- sería una relación muy pero muy extraña

Yo creo que no, cualquiera puede enamorarse de quien guste y formar una pareja, gatos y perros, zorro y loba, depredador y presa -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy entendió parte de eso dicho por el "¿ _acaso él está deacuerdo con una relación con una presa? ¡Lo está!_ " Judy estaba sorprendida mientras Nick estaba tranquilo- ¿sabes que sería raro de ver?

Déjame adivinar ¿un romance entre un zorro y una coneja? -Judy se sonrojo y Nick desvió la mirada del mismo modo-

Un poco pero no, creo que se vería bien no se -Nick tartamudeo un poco y Judy sonrio mucha alegría por dentro- lo raro sería ver a una tigresa y un panda cargando bebes pandas atigrados

Hay Nick, no serían bebes pandas atigrados serían bebes tigres apandados -dijo Judy sonriendo- o ya se ¡tigrepanditas! -Nick se dio un poco y Judy nego con la cabeza divertida, Nick vio a Bernie a unos pasos de su tienda sonrio al verlo y estaba por saludarlo pero vio a un auto blanco bajar la ventana y disparo un cohete, el cohete le dio a la tienda de Bernie haciéndola explotar en pedazos y Bernie cayó al suelo por la explosión, apenas había disparado el auto arranco y se empezó a retirar-

¡Bernie! -Nick grito asustado y Judy arranco siguiendo el auto, Nick se enojo y sacó su arma, disparo varias veces pero rompió el cristal trasero, el auto dio vuelta a la derecha y se fue, Judy lo siguió pero ya no lo vio, se enojo y golpeó el volante, Nick se bajó rápido del vehículo y fue a ver a Bernie tirado en el suelo- ¡Bernie! ¡Por favor hermano reacciona! -lo movió yBernie fue despertando, estaba herido y con quemaduras en la cara- ¡resiste por favor!

Aquí la oficial Hopps requirió refuerzos, hay un civil herido en un torneo con una de las armas militares extraviadas requiero apoyo medio o inmediato -Judy llamo a los paramédicos por su radio, después de un rato tanto policías como médicos y bomberos estaban en la escena, los médicos se llevaron a Bernie en una camilla y Nick no lo dejaba de lado-

Bernie necesito que hagas memoria ¿qué viste? ¿Pudiste notar algo en ese auto que disparo?-dijo Nick serio y Bernie asintio-

Si lo vi, vi una gacela en la parte de enfrente, tenía el pelo café y una corbata roja -dijo Bernie llorando un poco- Nick la tienda, la perdí, perdí todo lo que tenía con esto ¿qué voy a hacer sin mi trabajo?

Tranquilo Bernie yo te prometo que atraparé al que hizo esto y después levantare tu tienda tienes mi palabra -dijo Nick serio y los médicos se llevaron a Bernie, Nick vio la tienda que estaba cubierta de humo, se enojo y golpeó un auto con el puño molesto- ¡atraparé al desgraciado que hizo esto!

Tranquilo Nick debemos actuar con calma -dijo Judy deprimida pero Nick seguía molesto, vio a los de NCIS trabajando con Gina y Surei en los cristales- el dijo que vio a una gacela estar aquí e irse

Nick me enteré lo que pasó -dijo Izak tranquilo- ustedes estaban cerca de la escena ¿recuerdan la placa del auto? -Nick hizo memoria, mientras disparaba recordó los últimos dígitos de la placa-

Si los recuerdo -dijo Nick serio, Judy estaba viendo a los lados y noto a una cebra macho usando lentes oscuros sin razón a aparente-

Disculpe señor ¿qué está haciendo Por aquí? -dijo Judy confundida e interesada-

Solo doy un paseo por aquí sin hacerle daño a nadie -dijo la cebra sonriendo-

¿Solo por curiosidad vio el que le hizo esto al señor Bernie? Ese cobarde debe pagar por lo que hizo al señor -dijo Judy sería-

Oye no vi nada pero déjame decirte que posiblemente ese extranjero se lo busco -dijo cebra serio y Nick apretó los dientes al escuchar eso- Zootopia no es lugar para gente como el

¡¿Gente como el?! ¡¿Gente como el?! -Nick se acercó molesto a la cebra- escucha no sé quién te creas pero eso es mal infundado el tenía todo el derecho de quedarse aquí era un ciudadano como tú y como yo

No me compares contigo zorro -dijo cebra molesto y Judy se sorprendió- yo sí soy un animal trabajador y honesto, no como tú que debiste sacar tu placa del cereal solo mera suerte, no sé que piensen los policías de tener a un zorro estafador como tú en sus filas -Judy y Nick se estaban enojando por lo dicho-

¡Basta de peleas! -Izak grito molesto y los dos se alejaron de la cebra-

Eso mejor ponle el bozal a ese zorro -dijo la cebra sonriendo e Izak le quitó los lentes revelando su ojos derecho golpeado de forma grave-

Oficiales llévense a esta cebra ya -dijo Izak serio y un león esposo a la cebra-

¿Espera que cargos? Tengo mis derechos -dijo cebra molesto-

Estás bajo arresto por posible ataque contra la vida de Bernie Hipolopez -Izak vio cómo se llevaron a la cebra, se acercó a la zona donde estaba el auto y la reviso-

Aquí lo dispararon y las ventanas están poralisadas -dijo Gina sería recogiendo pedazos de vidrio-

Ya es el tercer ataque -dijo Izak serio, todo volvieron a la jefatura y Nick comenzó a investigar la placa que había visto, Judy estaba preocupada y un poco molesta por lo que había pasado-

Nick ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Judy preocupada y Nick comenzó la búsqueda-

No Judy, Bernie es mi amigo, cuando era niño mi mama siempre compraba en la tienda de la familia de Bernie -dijo Nick decaído- ahí no se juzgaba a nadie, no veían a un zorro estafador, a un lobo leal, una presa indefensa, no, esa tienda era como lo que Zootopia representa para muchos, aceptación -Judy bajo las orejas al ver la cara de Nick- Bernie siempre fue amable conmigo, sabía que él y sus padres pensaban bien de mi, así que siempre mantuve en secreto mi estafas por respeto hacia ellos quienes me extendieron una mano desde que era niño, siempre voy a visitarlos y hablo con ellos son lo más cercano que tuvimos a una familia mi madre y yo -Judy abrazo a Nick llorando un poco- voy a atrapar al que le hizo esto a Bernie

Lo atraparemos Nick no te preocupes no lo volverá a hacer -dijo Judy sería y Nick asintio, la búsqueda finalizó y ellos vieron en la pantalla el nombre del propietario- hay que ir por Talbot de nuevo -ellos se subieron a la patrulla y fueron hacia la tienda de Talbot, poco después de un rato se toparon con la tienda cerrada pero se escucha o un grito en la parte trasera, los dos avanzaron hacia la parte trasera de la tienda viendo que era un taller y se toparon con Talbot gritándole a una cebra macho-

¡Reparalo rápido! -Talbot grito molesto y la cebra parecía que le estaba quitando el vidrio a un auto blanco- ¡el disparo fue un excito pero el auto resultó dañado! Si esto se sabe vendrán por mi -Nick se molestó al reconocer el auto, los dos asintieron y sacaron sus armas-

¡Policía de Zootopia manos arriba! -los dos gritaron y Talbot levanto las manos, se los llevaron a él y a la cebra la jefatura y los dos quedaron solos con Talbot-

Bien comienza a hablar -dijo Nick serio- tenemos una confesión y un testigo que te hubica en la escena del ataque de la tienda de Bernie

¿Y eso que? No tiene el arma, no tienen nada de mi así que no pueden hacerme nada -dijo Talbot sonriendo- además ese extranjero se tiene lo que se merece no es mi culpa -se levanto pero Nick lo empujo para que se sentara a la fuerza- vaya ¿así que ahora apoyas a la miseria de esta ciudad, apoyas a los extranjeros que nos roban el dinero trabajo?

Ese hipopótamo que atacaste es mi amigo, yo protejo a los que lo necesitan y sobre todo de gente como tú -Nick estaba muy molesto y Surei entró por la puerta principal con un equipo- Dian hable la prueba

¿Qué prueba? -dijo Talbot nervios, Surei le pasó un hisopo por las mangas del traje y luego le metió otro en la nariz- ¿qué me harán? -Surei aplicó casi la misma prueba que se le hacía a la prueba de sangre, en un momento los hisopos se volvieron negros- ¿eso qué significa?

Es positivo para nitroglicerina parte del componente del lanzacohetes -dijo Judy sonriendo- cuando la cebra disparo el lanzacohetes desde el auto se olvido del culatazo del arma, primero se golpeó su ojo pero por la fuerza del impacto rompió el cristal del pasajero trasero, cuando Nick y yo los perseguimos Nick disparo y rompió la ventana, pero en el tiempo que tuvieron dentro usted respiro el humo por eso lo tiene en la nariz, no solo eso -Judy abrió una carpeta frente a ella, mostrándole las fotos del auto que tenía en la bodega y un lanzacohetes- le hicimos prueba a su auto que tenía en la bodega, dio positivo para rastros de pólvora y nitroglicerina los componentes bases del cohete al ser disparado, también el arma fue hallada a cuatro calles de donde Bernie fue atacado, su traje y nariz acaban de dar positivos para los componentes

Ya no tienes nada que negar Talbot así que habla ahora y tal vez no te vaya tan mal -dijo Nick serio-

Bien hace semanas pasaba de mi casa al trabajo, por cada Metro que pasaba escuchaba música extranjera, animales hablando en otro idioma diferente al mío, ropas diferentes, tradiciones y costumbres diferentes, eh vivido en esa calle por 20 años y nunca había escuchado todo eso hasta hace meses cuando resolvieron los casos de los depredadores, les hicieron creer a todos que Zootopia era un lugar mágico y correcto pero estaban equivocados, Zootopia es solo para los animales como yo -dijo Talbot serio- animales que nacieron aquí en Zootopia o dentro del estado no para extranjeros ni de culturas diferentes ellos no merecen nuestro trabajo ni piedad son basura -Izak y Jethro estaban del otro lado escuchado todo mientras Nick apretaba los puños molesto por lo que escuchaba-

Ahora mismo me gustaría dar dos o tres años de mi sueldo para tenerte aquí diez minutos libres de reglas y que conocieras lo que es el dolor en verdad -dijo Nick realmente molesto- pero los presos lo harán por mi -Nick estaba enojado y su cuerpo estaba tensado-

¿Crees que esto se acabo? ¿Eh? -dijo Talbot molesto pero lo sujetaron los guardias- hay muchos como yo haya afuera listos para atacar y destruir a estos extranjeros el movimiento está listo y mis compañeros igual

No será así -dijo Nick serio- a partir de ahora dirigiré una investigación contra ti, todo contacto, cada carta o mensaje que hayas enviado, cada animal ya sea presa o depredador será investigado y puesto en prisión por tu culpa -Talbot se sorprendió y se lo llevaron mientras Nick se sentó en una silla y se relajo un momento-

Lo hiciste muy bien Nick debes estar orgulloso -dijo Judy sonriendo tallando la espalda de Nick-

Aún queda una cosa por hacer Judy y es la más importante de todas -dijo Nick sonriendo- ven sígueme -la tomo de la mano y la llevo con el-

Sabe me tienes impresionado hijo -dijo Jethro sonriendo- encontramos a los que mataron a esos jóvenes navales y termino siendo el mismo sujeto que tú encontraste

Es verdad ¿cómo terminó eso? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

El joven estudiante lo confesó todo, Talbot le pago para que el llevará el barco a las coordenadas donde estaba el, cuando llegó Talbot solo abordó desde su barco y se robo las armas pero matar a los estudiantes fue extra dijo que solo fueron un sacrificio por la victoria -dijo Jethro serio-

Este mundo está muy podrido y yo estoy listo para enfrentarlo -dijo Izak serio y Jethro asintio- vamos papa aún hay un trabajo más por hacer -ambos lobos sonrieron, en la tienda de Bernie o lo que quedaba de ella se podía ver a un grupo de presas y depredadores limpiando la construcción sacando las cosas quemadas, limpiaban los vidrios rotos y retiraban las cosas quemadas, Nick y Judy estaban limpiando por dentro, estaban usando ropas civiles más cómodas, estaban pasando agua y esponjas en las paredes para limpiar-

¿Requieren de un par de garras más? -dijo Gina sonriendo junto a Surei, Izak, Jethro y los dos oficiales de NCIS-

Por supuesto ayúdennos -dijo Judy sonriendo, Izak y Jethro fueron sacando tablas quemadas, mientras Surei y Gina pintaban de nuevo, les tomo un día pero la tienda había quedado como nueva, esa misma tarde los animales se volvieron a juntar, mientras Izak y Jethro traían una techo con una lona roja pintada- ¿cuánto más va a tardar Nick?

Dijo que ya venía en camino -dijo Surei sonriendo y todos vieron como la patrulla estaba llegando siendo manejada por Nick y del lado, Nick se bajó sonriendo y pasó al otro lado-

Eso baja con cuidado -dijo Nick sonriendo, del lado del pasajero salió Bernie vendado de la cabeza y el cuerpo pero caminaba con un bastón- con cuidado, Bernie con cuidado

Nick ¿por qué me trajiste a la tienda? -dijo Bernie confundido-

Con el seguro de la tienda y una cooperación de todos tus vecinos te hicimos esto -Nick dejó que Bernie caminara y logró ver como todos sus vecinos y amigos habían reparado su tienda-

Sorpresa -dijeron todos sonriendo y Bernie se sorprendió bastante de ver eso, Izak y su padre levantaron la lona mostrando que decía "Tienda Hipolopez" -

Gracias Nick enserio muchas gracias -dijo Bernie sonriendo- gracias todos -todos lo rodearon y le mostraron su tienda nueva-

 **Caso - Patriotismo Extremo-**

 **Estado - Resuelto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Muertos de risa**

Hoy era una noche común y corriente en la ciudad de Zootopia, en las zona desértica había un casino en donde diferentes especies se juntaban para el juego pero justo en el elevador estaba una gacela hembra con un cuerpo comparable al de Gazelle pero su pelo era castaño oscuro y sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo, usaba una blusa color azul con el coste abierto mostrando un par de pechos grandes, posiblemente falsos, con un un pantalón negro, a su lado estaba un hipopótamo usando una camisa gris a cuadros rojos, usaba un pantalón negro y usaba anteojos.

Ya leí el libreto no me gusto Spencer -dijo la gacela sería y el hipopótamo tomo una carpeta roja con papeles dentro- ¿le temes a las vaginas? -Spencer el hipopótamo levanto la vista y la vio extrañado-

No, en realidad me gustan mucho -dijo Spencer confundido y extrañado-

Te dije que leí el guión es un asco es como si fuera escrito por alguien le tiene miedo a las vaginas -dijo la gacela molesta,mientras el hipopótamo asentía a sus lloriqueos- recuerda yo soy Anabel y este es mi show

Si Anabel trataremos de hacer el guión divertido -dijo Spencer algo irritado-

Bien yo quiero que me hagas divertida y adorable -dijo Anabel molesta y el piso del elevador se abrió revelando a muchos reporteros que comenzaron a tomarle fotos a la gacela apenas salió del elevador, los fotógrafos la rodearon y ella fue caminando sonriendo, mientras Spencer estaba en la puerta del elevador viendo todo, las puertas se cerraron y el quedo en medio, abrió la puerta y siguió caminando hasta toparse con un camello, una gacela macho, un caballo y un rinoceronte todos usando camisa suelta y pantalones-

¿Cómo te fue? -dijo el caballo sonriendo-

Muy bien -dijo Spencer sonriendo y hablando con sarcasmo- odia todas mis ideas y cree que le tengo miedo a las vaginas

Pues a mí me dan miedo los mimos -dijo el rinoceronte y los demás rieron un poco-

¿Alguien puede clavarme un lápiz en el ojo y enterrarme lo hasta el cerebro? -dijo el hipopótamo con cara de aburrimiento mientras todo el grupo llegaba a un equipo de producción en el casino-

Ni lo sueñes si tú mueres tendremos que hacer todo tu trabajo -dijo la gacela macho, todos se sentaron en las sillas viendo que la cámara gravaba todo, la gacela macho tomo una especie de hamburguesa con carne de Tofu-

Perdón por la tardanza estaba arreglando el libreto -dijo Anabel molesta sentándose frente a una mesa de juego de cartas con una cerda de cabello amarillo y ojos azules, ella usaba un vestido color morado ajustado al cuerpo-

Si claro Anabel -dijo la cerda algo molesta viendo las cartas-

No me importa que seas mi doble yo pido agua y ya -dijo Anabel sería gritándole a otra gacela igual pero esta tenía lentes y el pelo sujetado en una coleta- no quiero que te aparezcas cuando me estoy preparando para una escena

Si claro -dijo la gacela molesta y se dio la vuelta- anciana amargada

Es una tonta -dijo Anabel molesta- donde está Bob -los del equipo de grabación asintieron y entre los escritores estaba una gacela macho de pelo negro y blanco usando una gorra roja- Bob -la gacela estaba comiendo una hamburguesa cuando Anabel se acercó y lo tomo de la cabeza para darle un beso, los demás escritores asintieron algo molestos-

¿Qué es esto acaso veo lenguas? -dijo el rinoceronte riendo un poco y vieron como la boca del macho se movió un poco- si hay lengua...hasta la garganta...-los demás hicieron muecas hasta que Anabel lo soltó en un sonoro eco-

Te adoro muñeco -dijo Anabel sonriendo y se alejó moviendo las caderas, dieron inicio a las cámaras y a la escena- y ¿qué vamos a hacer una vez que dejemos a tu esposo en la bancarrota?

Pues podemos tomar todas sus tarjetas de credito e ir a pedir un baile -dijo la cerda sonriendo

¿Nos lo darán o lo daremos? -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Qué importa siempre y cuando tenga acción en mis pantalones -dijo la cerda sonriendo y los escritores rieron un poco, dieron corte a la escena y Anabel se levanto molesta-

Ahora ¿qué quiere? -dijo la gacela macho entre los escritores- tenemos problemas

¿Por qué Megan tiene el mejor chiste? -dijo Anabel molesta y Bob se puso a su lado-

Anabel el chiste no iba con tu personalidad por eso Megan lo tiene -dijo Spencer tranquilo-

No me importa si no va con mi personalidad el programa se llama Anabel no cerda gorda y estupida -dijo Anabel molesta y la cerda se sorprendió un momento-

Si aprendan a darle mejores líneas -dijo Bob tratando de soñar molesto-

Ven el si lo entiende por eso es jefe de co productor ejecutivo -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

Por favor hasta hace seis meses era solo tu chofer -dijo Spencer molesto-

Eso fue hace seis meses supéralo -dijo Bob irritado-

Quiero el chiste y no quiero que la gorda de Megan me gane más terreno -dijo Anabel molesta y los demás asintieron dándole la razón, volvió a su lugar y la escena siguió-

Y ¿qué haremos después de quitarle todo el dinero a mi esposo? -dijo Megan sonriendo-

Estaba pensando en tomar sus tarjetas de crédito e ir a pedir un baile -dijo Anabel sonriendo-

¿Lo haremos o nos lo darán? -dijo Megan sonriendo-

¿Qué importa? Mientras tenga acción en mis pantalones -dijo Anabel sonriendo, todos quedaron callados y se pudo escuchar un grillo en el fondo, Anabel se molesto y Bob comenzó a reír de forma falsa por el chiste, la noche paso y llevó el día, todo era normal en Zootopia para Judy y Nick-

Nick se levanto como siempre, pasó caminando en frente de la nueva tienda de Bernie, había muchos animales estaban comprando vegetales, dulces, sodas todo lo que ofrecía la tienda de Bernie, Nick sonrio y le saludó con la mano siguiendo su camino, mientras tanto Judy estaba saliendo de la ducha, estaba usando sólo una toalla, suspiro sonriendo y fue a su mesa para tomar el celular apenas estaban por empezar sus rondas en los laboratorios del CSI, se sonrojo un momento al ver una foto donde Nick estaba usando su pantalón negro, solo usaba eso fue en un momento por accidente, Judy sonrio sonrojada viendo el cuerpo delgado que Nick tenía, gracias al entrenamiento tenía un cuerpo un poco más fornido y con los músculos un poco más definidos, su cola se agitó al ver algunas otras fotos que tenía en el celular, sin fijarse pasó su mano por el busto hasta bajar por sus piernas y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo un momento, dejó la toalla en el suelo y se acostó en la cama abrazando una almohada mordiéndola un poco sonrojada y soltando algunos gemidos-

Nick...Nick -Judy estaba gimiendo mientras veía alguna foto de Nick en todas estaba el sonriendo pero solo el, seguía gimiendo mientras movía sus manos- Nick...te necesito...mi amor...-su teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso la despertó, se asusto y tomó el teléfono rápido y contesto- si hola ¿qué pasó?

 _Hola zanahorias ¿te desperté?_ -se escucho la voz de Nick en el teléfono y Judy no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojada- _si lo hice perdóname_ -sonó en un tono de burla, Judy se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en una almohada larga la cual estaba entre sus piernas y estaba desnuda todavía hablando con Nick- ¿ _Zanahorias estás ahí?_

Si sigo aquí Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo tratando de recuperar la compostura eso seguía nerviosa, no escucho mucho de lo que Nick decía y solo estaba respirando de forma agitada moviéndose de atrás para adelante en la almohada-

 _Bueno té decía que tenemos un nuevo caso me iré con el teniente_ -dijo Nick sonriendo del otro lado pero Judy estaba mordiendo su dedo tratando de contener el gemido- _¡¿Zanahorias que haces?!_ -le gritó y Judy regreso a la realidad una vez más- _¿estás bien? Te escucho agitada_

Si solo salí a correr un poco para mantenerme en forma -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿qué me decías del caso?

 _Hay debes estar cansada por cómo respirar de agitada_ -dijo Nick con burla y Judy se sonrojo- _bueno tenemos un caso en los casinos Sahara en la zona desértica, el teniente Caine vendrá por mí y Gina pasará por ti en diez minutos a lo mucho_

Entendido yo solo debo darme un baño -dijo Judy sonriendo- adios Nick

 _Adios zanahorias nos vemos en el Sahara -_ dijo Nick sonriendo- _piensa en mí mientras te bañas porque yo siempre pienso en ti mientras yo me baño_ -colgó la llamada dejando a Judy de piedra mientras él se reía viendo el teléfono-

Ojalá hubiera estado ahí para ver su expresión jajaja -Nick se fue riendo hasta otro punto, en su casa Judy estaba avergonzada y roja-

Hay Nick ¿por qué me dices esas cosas? -dijo Judy avergonzada-

 _¡Obvio porque le gustas! -_ se escucho a uno de los gritones de sus vecinos-

¡¿Me escucharon?! -Judy grito sonrojada-

 _¡Si fuerte y claro conejita! -_ se escucho el grito del otro macho dentro del cuarto-

 _¡Hey deja a la coneja en paz no es su culpa estar muerta de amor por un depredador! -_ los dos vecinos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo dejando a Judy más avergonzada y roja de lo que ya estaba-

Debería mudarme -dijo Judy deprimida, después de un segundo baño rápido se puso su ropa de trabajo, pantalón, camisa y saco, salió del edificio donde se topó con Gina la cual estaba viendo su tele pronto sonriendo y suspirando, Judy estaba curiosa así que se acercó a verla-

Hay que ojos me enamora, es un macho de acción -dijo Gina sonriendo viendo el teléfono, Judy se subió a la patrulla del otro extremo y se fue acercando por detrás para ver qué era lo que veía Gina y entonces lo encontró, eran fotos de Izak en diferentes momentos, levantando una piedra, sonriendo o apuntando con la pistola a un objeto de práctica, Judy sonrio un momento y luego Gina pasó a otra foto donde estaba Izak usando un traje de baseball de playera negra y pantalón blanco-

No sabía que el teniente Izak jugará Baseball -dijo Judy sonriendo, Gina se asusto y lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal con la mano izquierda, Judy se movió rápido y cayó al suelo quedando a sentada y nerviosa pero Gina había golpeado el auto con la mano-

¡Judy! -Gina grito algo molesta y se sujetó la mano afectada- oh ah Sinónimo de porqueria -se quejó más- ¡Canadá!

Perdón no era mi intención asustarte -dijo Judy nerviosa-

¡Torpe coneja casi te hago Yakimeshi! -Gina grito un poco y luego guardó su celular algo sonrojada- hay creo que lastime la mano -se quejó y se subió al auto, Judy comenzó a manejar la patrulla hacia el desierto- ¿qué tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación asustar o ver las cosas privadas de los demás? -Gina se estaba tallando la mano golpeada-

Perdón es que cuando salí te encontré suspirando y sonriendo diciendo macho de acción -dijo Judy sonriendo y Gina se sonrojo para desviar la mirada- vamos no es ningún secreto que a ti y a Foxy les gusta Izak

Lo dices como si fueras una niña de secundaria -dijo Gina algo molesta- bueno si me gusta y me tiene enamorada desde los 18 años cuando ingresamos a la academia, pero aún falta mucho y le hace falta algo para que se de cuenta de los sentimientos que le tengo y él me responda

¿Cómo que? -dijo Judy confundida-

No lo sé pero si se esto está relacionado con Gibbs -dijo Gina tranquila-

Oye es verdad ¿acaso el capitán Jethro es su padre? No es que sea metiche pero se parecen mucho -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Si el completo de Izak es Izak Jethro Caine -dijo Gina tranquila- pero olvidemos de eso un momento -Judy asintio y ella sonrió sonrojada- ¿dime acaso te gustó tu ejercicio de la mañana? -Judy levanto las orejas sorprendida- ¿te mojaste mucho, pensaste en Nick durante el ejercicio y el año?-Nick se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas-

Yo no sé...de que..me hablas -dijo Judy nerviosa y Gian se comenzó a reír-

Escuche la discusión de tus vecinos y creo que toda la cuadra te escucho -dijo Gina riendo y Judy se sonrojo y se golpeó la cara con el volante- no diré nada -Gian sonrio- ¡Atenta autos! -Judy despertó y comenzó a manejar esquivando los autos- maneja Hopps maneja bien -las dos gritaron viendo que estaban en sentido contrario, mientras tanto en un hotel encima del casino el equipo estaba revisando el cuerpo de la gacela Anabel tirado en el suelo usando un camisón blanco casi amarillo y tirada en el suelo, Doki estaba con Surei, Doki revisaba el cuerpo y Surei le tomaba fotos, Nick e Izak estaban con el hipopótamo llamado Spencer-

¿Cómo encontró el cuerpo de la víctima señor Spencer? -dijo Nick calmado-

Pues me levante como siempre, camine por el pasillo y vi la puerta abierta, me acerqué y la encontré así tirada en el suelo -dijo Spencer nervioso- mi habitación está al final del pasillo entre y la encontré tirada en el suelo del cuarto y pues llame al 911 -mostró su teléfono y la llamada que hizo-

¿Sabe si tenía a un compañero aquí dentro? -dijo Izak serio-

No casi todos regresaron a los Ángeles para hacer la producción -dijo Spencer tranquilo- pero Anabel no viaja de noche e hizo que me quedara con ella

¿Hizo que se quedara con ella? Es muy extraño viniendo de usted que es del jefe de Anabel -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Pues así es la televisión -dijo Spencer riendo un poco- yo hice el programa apenas tuvo excito ella se volvió una diva y empezó a manipular a todos para que hicieran lo que ella quería, solo me convertí en un simio con traje bien pagado

Si sé cómo se siente -dijo Izak quitándose los lentes tranquilo, Nick alzó una ceja confundido- yo lidió con pequeños locos que apenas saben que es el esfuerzo -vio directamente a Nick el cual alzó los hombros confundido-

Me llamo después del show para darme sus ideas y castrarme constantemente -dijo Spencer irritado y frustrado un poco más-

Entiendo ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Anoche cuando terminamos, estaba realmente ebrio -dijo Spencer tranquilo- vomite, volvía beber, volví a vomitar y me fue a mi cuarto deseando mi cama y pidiendo la muerte -Nick e Izak levantaron una ceja- la mía no la de ella

La mandíbula no se mueve -dijo Doki revisando el cuerpo- entró en rigor hace poco yo diría que murió a la media noche -Surei asintio y Nick se acercó-

¿Qué tenemos Doki? -dijo Nick tranquilo y Doki comenzó a abrirle la boca al cuerpo Anabel, dentro de su boca había un pedazos e plástico de color amarillo, Nick bajo las orejas sorprendido-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Surei confundida tomando fotos, Doki jaló el pedazo un momento y como muñeco en caja sorpresa salió el cuello y cabeza de un pollo de hule, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido y confundidos- Nick sácalo

No quiero hacerlo -dijo Nick quejándose, Doki solo le dio un par de guantes de plástico- está bien lo haré -se los pusó y tomó el cuello del pollo, lo jaló con fuerza y lo saco con algo de dificultad, Nick y los dos presentes estaban confundidos viendo el pollo de hule- esto debe ser lo más extraño y perturbador que haya visto ahora -Spencer se sorprendió y saco una foto en su celular-

¿Qué hace? -dijo Izak extrañado-

Creí que sería una buena postal de Navidad -dijo Spencer-

Démelo -dijo Izak y Spencer le dio la cámara soltando un quejido-

Bien ¿no lo vas a decir? -dijo Surei sorprendida viendo a Nick el cual no soltaba el pollo y se le dio una mirada confundida- un chiste o algo como ¿por qué el pollo pasó la garganta?

Morir es sencillo pero la comedia no -dijo Nick sorprendido- pero ya el pajarito de un tipo no le entro entre las piernas así que le dio un relajón de forma oral -Nick sonrio y Surei se dio un poco, las noticias viajaron rápido y las transmitieron en la televisión, el equipo de la policia estaba llevándose una mesa, el equipo médico se llevaba el cuerpo y Surei se llevaba un pedazo de alfombra con una gran mancha de sangre, Izak estaba revisando en una esquina un bolso negro con botellas de agua, se giró y se topó con un mini bar-

No veo nada de alcohol en el lugar -dijo Izak serio- no veo nada que se pueda usar para dormirá la víctima

Anabel no podía tomar alcohol durante el trabajo -dijo Spencer algo serio- y la razón es por...

 **Recuerdo de Spencer-** _Anabel estaba sentada en un sillón molesta, detrás estaba el escenario de la grabación y enfrente de ella estaban los escritores-_

 _¡Son unos idiotas están en contra mía! -Anabel grito molesta y comenzó a lanzar bolas de papel contra los escritores mientras ellos retrocedían un poco asustados y molestos, Anabel se recostó mientras a su derecha estaba una gacela macho de unos doce años- oye chico tócame un seno_

 _Ayudenme -dijo el chico asustado-_ **regresando-**

Vaya -dijo Nick sorprendido igual que el resto, en eso apareció una nutria macho de pelo color café usando un traje elegante y corbata roja- lo siento señor no puede estar aquí

Él es productor de la serie el señor Stuart Little -dijo Spencer tranquilo y sonriendo mientras los demás alzaban una ceja confundidos-

Se pronuncia Laite -dijo la nutria algo serio, Izak estaba revisando el armario y encontró muchas bolsas de comida chatarra y un chocolate-

Comía a escondidas -dijo Izak serio, se escucho un grito y vieron entrar a Bob al cuarto- no puede estar aquí señor

Quiero ver a Anabel ella era mi esposa -dijo Bob serio y Spencer grito de sorpresa- es cierto me dijo que si dejaba la cocaina nos casaríamos

Pero no la has dejado -Spencer grito al molesto mientras Izak se pasó la mano derecha por la cara, las discusiones siguieron-

¡Basta ya! -Izak grito molesto y todos bajaron las orejas sorprendidos- señor Spencer señor co producción y señor Little vengan a la estación de forma calmada para que podamos hacerle unas preguntas los demás limpien este lugar -Izak se retiró llevándose a los tres machos con el-

Lamentamos la tardanza es un mar de parásitos ahí abajo -dijo Gina cansada entrando por la puerta junto a Judy- bien que tenemos?

La protagonista del programa Anabel esta muerta busquen pistas en este lugar -dijo Izak serio-

¿Anabel? Hay no amaba esa serie -dijo Judy en un leve berrinche-

Surei vamonos -dijo Izak serio y Surei asintio siguiéndolo sonriendo- tú también ven Wilde -Nick asintio tomando el pollo y se lo mostró a Judy-

Te sorprenderías de las cosas que encuentras en la boca de una hembra -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¿Eso estaba dentro de ella? -dijo Judy sorprendido y Nick asintio retirándose- que horror -el par de hembras siguió revisando por una hora y regresaron a la jefatura para hacer una entrevista a los productores, Nick y Judy estaban con Bob mientras Gina estaba con Spencer-

Bien señor Bob queremos su declaración -dijo Judy serio y Bob les dio un pedazo de papel con algo escrito cubriendo toda la hoja, era una declaración de parte suya- bien deacuerdo a esto usted estuvo con ella la noche que la mataron, y según el testamento de Anabel ella le dejo todo su dinero a usted que conveniente ¿no cree?

Oigan yo no la asesine estuve con ella toda la noche y tuvimos sexo por unos veinte minutos -dijo Bob asustado-

Entonces ¿por qué no se quedó con ella? Y si era su esposo ¿por qué no dormían en la misma habitación? -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Ella tenía una regla cuando teníamos sexo no podía verme -dijo Bob tranquilo-

 **Recuerdo-** _Bob estaba acostado boca abajo en el sofá con Anabel encima, los dos estaban desnudos mientras Anabel lo golpeaba con el pollo de hule en el cuerpo-_

 _Eres un niño muy malo -dijo Anabel riendo-_

 _Soy un niño muy malo -dijo Bob riendo siendo golpeado por Anabel-_

 _¿Quién es tu mamá? -Dojo Anabel riendo-_

 _Tú eres mi mama -dijo Bob riendo- ¡Mama! -Anabel siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo con el pollo-_ **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso fue perturbador -dijo Nick sorprendido con las orejas abajo igual que Judy pero ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, con Spencer y Gina-

Bien ¿que me puede decir de Bob? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Es un mediocre como un grano en el trasero de la mediocridad -dijo Spencer molesto- Anabel lo encontró hace tres años en un club de comedia barata, lo metió al equipo primero fue su chofer, luego a escritor y al final el productor -Gina le mostró la foto del pollo y Spencer suspiro- ese pollo lo usamos una vez en el show y se volvió algo muy malo con Anabel

 **Recuerdo-** _los productores estaban sentados frente a una mesa y Anabel estaba frente a ellos con el pollo de hule en la mano derecha-_

 _Son unos idiotas, ¿cómo se les ocurre poner un pollo de goma en mi show? ¿Qué soy una comediante barata? -dijo Anabel molesta y comenzó a lanzar golpe a la mesa con el pollo, los escritores se cubrieron con los brazos y Anabel le dio un golpe en la cara a Spencer con el pollo y lo tiro al suelo de cara-_ **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso fue muy humillante -dijo Spencer avergonzado-

Debió haberlo hecho sentir como un idiota -dijo Gina tranquila, en otro lado de la jefatura Izak estaba con el señor Little rumbo a una sala con cámaras y pantallas-

Bien señor Little -dijo Izak tranquilo- estas son cintas de los elevadores más o manos a la hora de la muerte de la señora Anabel Fonds -pusó el video mostrando gente subiendo y bajando de los elevadores- quiero que me ayude a identificar a estas personas y me diga quiénes son

Muy bien -dijo la nutria tranquilo, primero apareció Bob a las 11:06- ese es Bob a la hora que según dijo que la fue a ver -de ahí siguieron los escritores y lo que parecía ser una cebra usando una gorra roja- ese debe ser uno de los escritores

¿No lo reconoce? -Dojo Izak serio y Stuart nego con la cabeza-

No cuando uno era despedido por ella no se volví a ver a saber de el -dijo Stuart nervioso, la imagen cambio mostrando a Anabel-

¿Esa es Anabel? -dijo Izak confundido- no la vimos bajar

No ella es Grechen su doble, su asistente y esclava -dijo Stuart tranquilo- Anabel la hizo que se operará para que luciera más como ella

Entonces iré a hablar con ella -dijo Izak tranquilo, después de un momento tenía a Grechen frente a él en un salón de interrogatorio- señorita Grechen tengo entendido que usted solía ser la doble de la víctima y también se le vio ayer por la tarde llevando ropa con usted dentro de una bolsa de plástico grande me podría explicar eso

Bueno teniente yo solía ser la asistente esclava de Anabel -dijo Grechen molesta- me hizo operarme estas -mostró sus senos grandes- para parecerme más a ella, la ropa que llevaba conmigo era la ropa de Anabel que se tenía que ir a los Ángeles con los demás para una escena más tarde, ella tenía varias reglas si dormía no tenía que despertarla si estaba despierta no podías hablarle a menos que ella te hablara primero -suspiro- aunque dudo que alguien le quiera hablar a esa perra

Eso suena muy cruel señorita Grechen -dijo Izak serio-

Bueno como sea ya no hay por qué controlarse se fue -dijo Grechen sería, mientras tanto en forense, Nick y Judy estaban con Surei y Doki, Judy tenía los ojos cerrados y cubriéndose la cara con las orejas Po los nerviosos por su parte Nick trataba de no vomitar-

Bien implantes de senos -dijo Nick nervioso teniendo dos bolsas de silicona en las manos, las dejo en un contenedor - listos ahora -tomo otros implantes pero más pequeños- implantes de trasero -los dejo en otro contenedor nervioso- no entiendo cada vez que vengo aquí me asusto de muchas cosas

Es normal Nick no estás acostumbrado -dijo Doki sonriendo- bien lo que les puedo decir de la víctima es que sufrió un golpe con un corte triangular en la parte trasera de la cabeza, se desangro de forma rápida

Entonces ¿el pollo no la mato? -dijo Judy confundida sin despegar sus orejas de sus ojos-

No parece que fue puesto pos morte es decir se lo pusieron en la boca una vez muerta -dijo Doki tranquilo y Judy asintio nerviosa-

Como un mal chiste -dijo Nick sonriendo pero Doki negó con la cabeza- lo siento

También tenía cirrosis y varias pústulas por reventar por dentro -dijo Doki tranquilo, mientras Surei estaba viendo el cuerpo y puso una cara seria- ¿qué pasa Surei?

No tiene sus órganos femeninos -dijo Surei sería- se hizo esterilizó que horrible

Si se esterilizó ¿por qué tenía esto todavía? -dijo Judy mostrando un tampon dentro de una bolsa-

¿Nostalgia? -dijo Doki alzando las cejas y Nick alzó los hombros confundido, después de un rato Izak y Nick tenían varias probetas con agua y dentro parecía que había tampones y frente a eso estaban más tampones ya usados y mojados, los dos estaban teniendo problemas para el experimento-

Vaya ya les llego esos días del mes, si lo sé escoger el indicado es demasiado pesado -Surei se rió de ellos mientras veía lo que hacían-

No deberías burlarte de tu jefe y más si te puede despedir bajo cualquier excusa -dijo Nick sonriendo y Surei suspiro- ven ayúdanos no sabemos qué hacemos

Eso es por qué son hombres no mujeres -dijo Surei sonriendo- ¿qué están haciendo?

Resulta que la víctima usaba los tampones para embriagarse, sumergía los tampones en vodka -dijo Izak serio mostrando un tampon dentro de una bolsa-

¿Funcionó? -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Sinceramente no lo sabemos cada vez que sumergimos uno en agua este se infla como Bob esponja pantalones afeminados y perforados por la estrella gorda -Nick le mostró un vaso con agua y dentro un tampon inflado- un solo tampon absorbe como 20 ml de agua no sé cómo le hacía la adicta

Tengo una idea -dijo Surei sonriendo, tomó un tampon y saco la punta de su cubierta, la punta toco la superficie del agua y esta se infló un poco- listo y hecho -Nick tomó el tampon y Surei fue mostrando más del tampon resultando que estaba mojado- ustedes son machos no sabrían los secretos femeninos -Surei se dio la vuelta agitando la cola sonriendo y moviendo las caderas de lado a lado-


	9. Chapter 9

Y siempre me pregunte cómo se usaban esas cosas -dijo Izak sorprendido, después de eso Gina e Izak estaban juntos revisando los papeles- así es como lo hizo

Ya veo pero en el cuarto no encontré nada de alcohol -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Eso se debe a que el alcohol estaba en el enjuague bucal -dijo Izak tranquilo, le mostró una pequeña botella de enjuague vacía dentro de una bolsa de plástico, Gina asintio, los dos siguieron caminando hasta entrar a un cuarto donde Judy tenía la alfombra extendida en una mesa-

Bien teniente, Gina este es un juego -dijo Judy sonriendo y abrió la alfombra- ¿qué ven aquí? -señaló la mancha de sangre y los dos se acercaron a ver-

Creo que una bandera quemada -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Yo a una coneja que no le dice sus sentimientos a ese alguien especial que lo ama y que ahora está llenando su vacío con chocolates -dijo Gina sonriendo mientras Izak levanto una ceja confundido y Judy solo puso cara de aburrimiento-

No debí decirte -Judy estaba algo molesta y levanto la alfombra- resulta que alguien se paró en la sangre y era una gacela -debajo había una bella hecha con sangre- quien se paró aquí pudo ser el asesino

La huella es muy pequeña para ser de un macho -dijo Gina sorprendida- es de Grechen quizás -Izak iba a decir algo pero su teléfono respondió-

Si aquí el teniente Caine -dijo Izak serio- si entendido guarden la escena y que no toquen nada -colgó el teléfono- vamonos debemos ir Zoollywood, vamos en el helicóptero -Judy y Gina asintieron y fueron con el, fueron a la zona trasera viendo que había una pista de aterrizaje y ahí en el centro estaba un helicóptero, se subieron y fueron volando por una media hora hasta el centro de una nueva ciudad-

Jamás había volado -dijo Judy bajando del helicóptero- me encanta

Esa es una de las ventajas que le añadimos a nuestro equipo -dijo Gina sonriendo, los tres se subieron a un auto y avanzaron por las calles- ¿qué hacemos aquí?

La sospechosa parece que fue asesinada aquí -dijo Izak serio y las hembras se sorprendieron un momento, no tardaron mucho y pasaron viendo diferentes actrices y actores-

Miren el elenco de Two and Halfs Panthers -dijo Gina sonriendo, frente a ellos estaban tres panteras machos usando trajes elegantes, uno era negro, el segundo era de un color más grisáceo y el tercero era un joven de unos trece años con el pelo casi gris- ¡Te amo Charlie Sheen! -Gina grito por la ventana e Izak suspiro, después de un rato llegaron a un lugar donde un Ferrari rojo había golpeado un poste de luz y había muchas patrullas reunidas, Judy e Izak se acercaron mientras Gina revisaba el auto, una tigresa de bengala se acercó a ellos y los guió al cuerpo-

Teniente Caine que bueno que pudieron venir lo más rápido posible -dijo la tigresa sería- retiren la manta -frente a ellos estaba una sabana cubriendo un cuerpo, un rinoceronte retiró la sabana revelando a Grechen cubierta de sangre-

Esa es mucha sangre falsa -dijo Judy sorprendida-

La estaban usando para terminar el último capítulo de la serie de Anabel pero perdió el control y chocó con el Ferrari -dijo la tigresa sería- por eso los llame creo que esto fue intencional

Si lo fue ya que ella era nuestra principal sospechosa -dijo Izak serio- ¿tiene las escenas del choque?

Si los productores nos dieron las escenas sus grabaron hoy sígame por favor teniente Caine -dijo la tigresa sería e Izak asintio, se acercaron a una tienda con unas pantallas, las escenas pasaron viendo que Grechen estaba conduciendo el auto pero perdió el control hasta estrellarse-

¿Alguien más tenía acceso al auto aparte del grupo de producción? -dijo Judy sería-

Era el auto personal de Anabel -dijo la tigresa sería- ella les rentaba el auto para las producciones y escenas

Un Ferrari es muy costoso para una madre soltera -dijo Gina intranquila- tal vez se lo ganó en un concurso o una risa y los escritores sacaron un comodín -todos la vieron algo extraña dos- ¿qué nos puede decir del auto?

Se suponía que estaba en una camion sellado y se suponía que la escena se tomaría en las calles de Zootopia -dijo la oficial-

También se suponía que Anabel conduciría el auto -dijo Judy sería- esto fue planeado

Si el cuerpo se irá a mi forense y les pasaré la información que descubramos si necesitan algo más díganme -dijo la oficial-

Si queremos revisar el auto por cualquier duda -dijo Izak serio,vela oficial asintio y se empezó a retirar- Gina ¿qué es eso de sacar el comodín?

Es una acción es decir que los escritores inventan todo, son cosas falsas -dijo Gina sonriendo y los dos asintieron más confundidos, estaban por retirarse hasta que escucharon un grito de parte de una mujer y fueron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, detrás de un camión estaba Megan llorando tocando el cuerpo de un ratón gris-

¡No! ¡Binky! -Megan estaba llorando viendo el cuerpo del ratón en el suelo, los tres estaban sorprendidos, después de llevarse el cuerpo del ratón Izak, Gina y Judy abrieron el auto completamente y comenzaron a revisarlo, Izak pasó por debajo del auto viendo el motor y las llantas usando una linterna, Gina revisó la parte trasera usando una linterna de luz ultravioleta-

Oh mi dios -dijo Gina sorprendida-

¿Qué encontraste? -dijo Judy curiosa, Gina le dio unos lentes y Judy se sorprendió- dime que eso es sangre

No es sangre es semen -dijo Gina sorprendida, toda la parte trasera del auto estaba llena de machas blancas en el asiento, el suelo, el techo, las paredes de las puertas, la ventana trasera, en las partes traseras de los asientos- ¿cómo rayos llegó al techo? -Gina puso la luz donde estaban las manos de Judy y vio una mancha blanca- mejor quita las manos de ahí -Judy retiró las manos con asco se limpió las manos en la bata-

Encontré algo -dijo Izak serio revelando un chip en el motor del auto, más tarde Surei estaba hablando con Izak por teléfono-

No tiendo ¿qué es un Binky? -dijo Surei confundida-

Era el apodo de un ratón -dijo Izak- que era el amigo de Megan la co estrella de Anabel, el equipo descubrió un chip en el motor y ya lo están analizando, hay manipuló el auto de Anabel a control remoto desde posiblemente un celular o una computadora

Entendido les deseo suerte y cuídense -dijo Surei tranquila e Izak le colgó- siempre el guerrero jamás el hombre -suspiro algo decepcionado y siguió avanzando pero se topó con Nick comiendo comida china viendo un video en una pantalla, se acercó a él- ¿qué está viendo?

Es el video de la boda de Anabel y su esposo Bob -dijo Nick tranquilo- lo están transmitiendo hoy en las noticias y lo grave, en todas las escenas Anabel trataba de voltear a la cámara pero Bob no la dejaba -en el video de la pantalla se mostraba como Bob y Anabel estaban debajo de un altar y Anabel usaba un velo de novia- pero un chico lo grabo de otro ángulo con su celular, pero encontré algo fascinante en el video -Nick tenía frente a él una computadora portátil y le dio inicio al video de como la pareja recorría el pasillo saliendo de la catedral, le dio pausa y se enfocó en la cara de Anabel- Anabel nunca tenía un lunar en los labios del lado derecho -en el video había un lunar en la gacela- eso significa que Bob se casó con Grechen no con Anabel

Siempre la doble nunca la novia -dijo Surei algo sorprendida y luego suspiro- creo que sé dónde se aplica eso, una de las dos fingió su muerte

O Bob nos miente -dijo Nick tranquilo, las noticias siguieron pasando en la televisión mientras todos seguían con sus labores, en la ciudad Izak estaba viendo a Bob en su oficina mientras Judy y Gina revisaban sus cosas, la oficina de Bob era un lugar elegante con muchas que parecían ser costosas y una fila de Emmys unos premios Dorados-

Bien bienvenidos a mi humilde casa -dijo Bob sonriendo, Izak se quedó parado frente a él, Gina y Judy tocaron los premios para verlos usando guantes en las manos- tengan cuidado esos son mis premios -Judy y Gina los dejaron a un lado, Gina se acercó a un escritorio y lo abrió revelando una bolsa con pequeñas botellas de enjuague bucal dentro- ¿y su orden de cateo? -Izak no dijo nada y le dio un papel con algo escrito, Bob lo tomo y lo leyó quedando serio, Gina siguió revisando y encontró una caja con tampones y una botella de Vodka a medio terminar-

¿Son tuyos? -dijo Gina mostrándole los tampones y el vodka-

¿Qué más podía hacer? Si era mala estando ebria era peor sobria -dijo Bob alzando las manos y poniendo una cara extrañado-

Debías embriagarla mientras lo hacías con Grechen -dijo Izak serio y Bob se quedó confundido-

El forense en Zoollywood encontró tu semen en el canal vaginal de Grechen -dijo Gina sería mientras Judy se tapo la cara sonrojada-

¿Qué hace el forense en la vagina de Grechen? -dijo Bob extrañado y Gina se golpeó la cara con la mano derecha- bueno si tal vez ¿qué hacía mi eso en su eso? -movía las manos extrañado-

Fingiste tu boda con Anabel y usaste a Grechen como doble, Anabel muere y tu heredas todo y lo divides con Grechen -dijo Izak serio y Bob se puso nervioso-

No, no, no, no, ese era el plan pero no lo hicimos -dijo Bob confundido- cuando Grechen fue a su cuarto ya estaba muerta

 **Recuerdo-** Grechen estaba en el cuarto de Anabel pero Anabel ya estaba en el suelo en una mancha de sangre en el suelo-

Demonios pensé que esto se había perdido -dijo Grechen sonriendo viendo una tira de hule de color negra en las manos, pisó la alfombra dejando la marca de su pie en el suelo- upsi **-fin del recuerdo-**

Grechen encontró el cuerpo porque tú debiste haber matado a Anabel -dijo Judy sería- y luego a la persona que sabía el plan, Grechen

¿Por qué mataría a Grechen? El sexo con ella era igual que con Anabel pero sin los gritos y la humillación -dijo Bob sorprendido y Judy se sonrojo bastante fuerte en la cara-

¿Por qué re programaste la computadora de su auto? -dijo Izak serio-

¿Los autos tienen chips? -dijo Bob confundido-

¿Este tipo o es muy bueno fingiendo o es un perfecto imbecil? -dijo Gina sorprendida y Judy asintio-

Mira no sabemos a quién mataste y a quien no pero podemos arrestarte por conspiración -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¿A sí? -dijo Bob confundido-

Lo confesaste -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¿Lo hice? -dijo Bob confundido, Gina y Judy se golpearon la frente con la mano, Izak hizo una señal a los policías afuera del cuarto y ellos entraron- creí que eran extras, esto se puso feo

Te gusta lo feo ¿o no? -dijo Gina con un tono de burla-

Qué tipo más extraño y curioso -dijo Judy sorprendida- pero sí pudo pensar en un doble homicidio se merece esto por el mejor actor -dijo viendo el premio de oro, todos regresaron a Zootopia y Nick seguía a Judy con unos papeles-

¿Quieres saber que tengo? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Tienes pulgas o te llego el periodo al fin -dijo Judy riendo un poco pero a Nick n le hizo gracia-

No, cuando registre el apartamento de Anabel encontré una botella con orina, el ADN del pollo de hule y de la botella tienen parecido -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Ese que asco ahora cualquier lugar es bueno para orinar -dijo Judy asqueada-

Hay que delicadita zanahorias -dijo Nick sonriendo- aquí hay trabajo sucios todo el tiempo -Nick y Judy entraron a una sala donde estaban videos de las diferentes cámaras ya sean de producción o del elevador enfrente estaba el panda llamado John- bien Pang Ping o Pinpu ¿qué hallaste?

Ya te había dicho que me llamó John -dijo el panda algo irritado- ¿qué solo por ser un panda crees que tengo un nombre chino? ¿O te gusta estarme fastidiando?

Me gusta burlarme de ti un rato -dijo Nick sonriendo y John solo gruño- ¿qué hallaste en los videos?

En los videos se ve como cuatro escritores es decir cuatro animales con gorra roja suben al elevador y tres vuelven a bajar -dijo John mostrando las imágenes de cuatro animales de gorra roja subiendo al elevador, el último volvió a bajar y a subir bebiendo una botella de agua-

Congela la imagen -dijo Nick serio y John le dio pausa a la imagen- está bebiendo una botella de agua marca Crystal es la misma marca de la botella con orina que encontré en el apartamento

Tal vez él estuvo esperando a que Anabel volviera mira la hora -dijo Judy sería- es mucho antes de la hora estimada de muerte, este debió esconderse en el closet y la atacó -Nick y Judy fueron con los escritores una última vez para verlos-

¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? -dijo el camello confundido-

Necesitamos una muestra de ADN de todos ustedes -dijo Nick serio-

Esto no me gusta -dijo el rinocenronte nervioso y todos se vieron por igual-

No es tan malo los tres estuvieron en dl cuarto de Anabel cerca de las siete de la noche la noche que murió -dijo Judy tranquila sacando una libreta y su lapicero grabadora en forma de zanahoria-

Era como un ritual de seis a siete cócteles -dijo el caballo tranquilo- de siete a ocho doblarse de dolor

Eran cuatro en el ascensor -dijo Judy sería-

Si yo Eddi, John y el nuevo -dijo el rinocenronte tranquilo- Jimmy le dimos la bienvenida al infierno, Anabel y Bob contrataban a cualquiera amigos, cantineros, drogadictos

Están un par de semanas cobran unos cheques y desaparecen -dijo el caballo tranquilo-

¿Cómo encontramos al nuevo Jimmy? -dijo Nick calmado-

No lo hemos vuelto a ver, creímos que se escapó del hotel cuando Anabel nos hecho -dijo el rinoceronte tranquilo y los demás asintieron- ¿cree que el la halla matado?

Todo a punta a que si -dijo Nick serio-

¿Eso nos hace cómplice del crimen? -dijo el caballo tranquilo-

No lo creo -dijo Nick confundido-

Rayos, ¿es ilegal decir que lo somos? -dijo el camello confundido-

Porque nos gustaría decir que los somos -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, Judy y Nick se vieron confundidos, mientras tanto en los laboratorios Izak aplicó un polvo amarillo en la botella y retiró la etiqueta de plástico de ella, la puso dentro de un escáner y espero a que la máquina hiciera el proceso de búsqueda de huellas, Surei apareció en la puerta y lo vio sonriendo-

Hola teniente -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Hola Surei -dijo Izak tranquilo sin dejar de ver la imagen en la pantalla-

Bueno ¿cómo va la búsqueda? -dijo Surei tranquila mientras rodeaba a Izak caminando-

Estoy esperando a que termine de analizar las huellas había algunas mujeres en la botella que Nick encontró -dijo Izak serio, Surei asintio, estaba un poco nerviosa y temblaba un poco, estaba por acercase, extendió los brazos un poco parecía que tenía intenciones de abrazarlo pero el momento se interrumpió con el sonido de la pantalla- bien ya está el análisis de las huellas -Surei se quedó de piedra mientras Izak sonreía viendo la pantalla- Richard Langford -en la imagen apareció la imagen de una cebra sonriendo mostrando los dientes, Surei y Gina estaban repartiendo volantes en un pequeño parte frente a ellas estaba un actor callejero haciendo la actuación del hombre de hojalata o robot-

Si ven a este macho informar a la policia -decían Gina y Surei dandole imágenes del sospechoso a los animales que pasaban por ahí, Surei por su parte estaba un poco decaída _"lo único que quería era abrazarlo pero esa tonta máquina me tuvo que venir a interrumpir, ¡no!"_ Surei estaba molesta y pensando frustrada, el robot resultó ser una cebra usando un traje cuadrado y pintura de plata en el cuerpo, estaba pidiendo dinero haciendo los ruidos pero nadie le hacía caso hasta que notó a Gina y a Surei, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a pasos largos usando el sonido del silbato, Izak estaba un poco más lejos y lo noto, se acercó y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se detuviera-

Richard Langford está arrestado -dijo Izak calmado- jamás me agradaron los mimos -en las noticias se mostraron imágenes de una escena de Richard usando una playera gris y un pantalón de mezclilla a medio trasero mostrando una tanga roja, resultó que él había salido en una escena de un fontanero reparando la casa de Anabel, después se mostró como Izak lo sujetó y lo esposo-

Yo iba a ser un personaje fijo el fontanero gracioso -dijo Richard sonriendo- pero ella quería acostarse conmigo, yo me negué y le dije que era casado, Anabel se molesto y me despidió, al no encontrar trabajo mi esposa me dejo, ahora vivo en mi auto y termine comprando la franquicia de la cebra robot en esa esquina

¿Es franquicia? -dijo Gina sorprendida, ellos estaban en una sala de interrogatorios-

Si estamos en todo el país -dijo Richard calmado-

¿Qué hacías en el closet de Anabel? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Bueno cuando supe que grabaría en la ciudad creí que si hablaba con ella me daría otra oportunidad pensé ¿qué más da ya no estoy casado? -Richard se dio un poco-

Entraste al ascensor fingiendo ser un escritor gracias a tu gorra roja y ¿luego? -dijo Gina calmada-

Ni notaron que estaba ahí -dijo Richard calmado

 **Recuerdo-** los cuatro machos estaban frente a Anabel mientras ella les gritaba algo histérica-

¿Qué les dije del Estupido pollo? ¿Qué están sordos? -Anabel grito molesta- no quiero un pollo ¿saben cómo se llama el programa? ¡Anabel! -Richard se escondió en el armario mientras Anabel siguió gritando más y más- **fin del recuerdo-**

Iba a hablar con ella cuando todos se fueran pero también se fue así que me quede en el armario -dijo Richard tranquilo-

Comiendo dulces y orinando en la botella de plástico -dijo Gina tranquila- ya lo sabemos ¿qué pasó cuando regresó?

Llamo a Bob y vi cosas que me dejaran traumados de por vida -dijo Richard asqueado y luego tembló un poco en el siento, mientras Gina bajo las orejas y se abrazó a sí misma temblando un poco- y no pudo terminar el trabajo así que lo hecho

 **Recuerdo-** Anabel hecho a Bob del cuarto golpeándolo con el pollo de juguete y Richard salió del cuarto-

¿Te conozco? -dijo Anabel confundida, Richard se giró y se bajó el pantalón un poco - ah eres el plomero -se dio un poco y los dos se besaron pero en eso Anabel apretó sus genitales, Richard grito y la empujo haciendo que Anabel se golpeara la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa **\- fin-**

Fue un accidente lo juro por dios -dijo Richard nervioso-

¿Qué hay del pollo? -dijo Gina calmada-

Eso fue un accidente del accidente -dijo Richard nervioso- pensé que podría inculpar a Bob o a los otros escritores así que lo metí en su boca -Gina no aguanto y se golpeó la frente a en la mesa de forma lenta-

Sabes si hubieras llamado a la policia y hubieras dicho que fue un accidente esto no iría a peores -dijo Gina sería y Richard se puso nervioso-

¿Conoce a alguien que quiera la franquicia de la cebra robot? -dijo Richard nervioso-

Entonces la cebra robot acosador le aprietan los cabritos y la estrella se muere -dijo Nick riendo un poco junto a Judy, Judy por su parte estaba sonrojada-

Vaya forma de morir -dijo Judy tratando de calmarse, los dos siguieron hasta llegar a una oficina con Doki e Izak adentro viendo fotos del cuerpo de Anabel en una mesa con una luz debajo- ¿nos querías ver Doki?

Si estaba desechando los restos del cuerpo de Anabel pero note algo extraño -dijo Doki serio- los hematomas van acompañados de tejidos fibrosos pero su sangre nunca coágulo -mostró una imagen del cuerpo de la víctima y su sangre

Se supone que era alcoholica eso suele pasar -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Cierto pero la aseguradora pensó en un examen médico cada seis meses vi sus antecedentes -Doki les mostró unos papeles con información médica- y su coagulación era normal incluso con el alcoholismo y hemofilia tampoco es, su sangre dio positiva en un nivel cuatro de gema din el cual es más alto que un nivel clínico

Entonces estaba tomando anticoagulantes -dijo Izak serio-

No, tenía úlceras un anticoagulante no sería prescrito -dijo Doki tranquilo-

El gemadin no es una droga placentera ¿cómo la tomo? -dijo Nick confundido-

Surei examinó la comida y agua de su cuarto el gemadin estaba en el enjuague bucal del baño -dijo Izak serio- alguien la estaba envenenando, alguien que sabía de qué forma usaba la botella de enjuague

Una pregunta si Anabel no habría tenido niveles tan altos de gemadin en el sistema ¿seguirá viva? -dijo Judy confundida-

El golpe en la cabeza fue serio pero en su sistema la droga bien pudo marcar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte -dijo Doki tranquilo- pero la historia sigue y sigue, me llamaron de Zoollywood también había gemadin en el sistema de Grechen

Por eso tenía tanta sangre regada en su cuerpo -dijo Judy sorprendida- tal vez alguien le dio del vodka envenenado las dos ingirieron el mismo veneno

Además de Bob ¿quién más sabía que Anabel usaba su enjuague de esa forma? -dijo Nick intranquilo, Judy y Nick fueron pensando un momento y Nick recordó algo que vio en una escena de las cintas- ya sé quién vamonos Judy -Judy asintio confundida y lo siguió, los dos estaban en el lugar de filmación de la sería viendo a la cerda Megan- Megan queremos hablar con usted

Está bien solo me despido de una maravillosa parte de mi vida -dijo Megan sonriendo viendo el escenario- ¿de qué quieren hablar?

De gemadin entre otras cosas -dijo Nick serio-

La droga Milagrosa -dijo Megan sonriendo- mantuvo a Binky vivo era mi mejor amigo

También Mayo a Grechen y a Anabel -dijo Judy sería- hable con el doctor de Binky y el suyo, nos dijo que ordenó suministros extras de gemadin porque su amigo no los toleraba

Si era un tonto y bobo lo hecho de menos pero no a Anabel -dijo Megan tranquila, Judy le mostró una imagen de su celular, era un video donde Megan le decía a Anabel que fuera por enjuague bucal- ¿qué tiene eso?

Enjuague usted sabía sobre la droga y el vodka en el enjuague bucal de la víctima así la envenenaba con la droga -dijo Nick serio-

Buena suposición ofíciales pero no les basta, escuche lo del chip del auto pero yo no tengo una computadora tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, aquí las paredes tiene oídos, yo no sabia de la droga solo del alcohol en el enjuague, pero es un gran personaje para una serie si -se levanto y sonrio moviendo las manos- si esta chica rubia era una genio en la sociedad tecnológica pero no triunfó en la vida y se dedicó a ser una co estrella de una anciana malcriada pero aunque tuviera el chip no sabría cómo instalar el programa para manejar el auto -Nick y Judy se quedaron confundidos escuchándola- lo tengo, tiene un tío degenerado que sabe de estas cosas a cambio de favores desagradables en Europa, si esta trama es muy buena pero ¿cuál es el motivo de matar a la estrella?

Ya lo dijo tal vez la o estrella se canso de ser humillada todo el tiempo y por eso mato a la estrella para vengarse, no hace más joven y aquí en Zoollywood no tratan bien a los viejos -dijo Judy sería-

Si muy buena pero no hay evidencia -dijo Megan sonriendo- ni sangre, ni huellas, ni cabellos que meten en sus tubos de ensayo para revelar la verdad que el jurado toma como la verdad, a ver lo mejor sáquenlo -los dos se quedaron callados- bien no hay nada y la rubia no confiesa nada, dice ahora: oficiales si me disculpan tengo un contrato en con la cadena de trece capítulos

Se llama la familia de Megan -dijo Spencer en la puerta del escenario- ahora el personaje principal y su amante, ejecutivo y escritor se dedican a hacer felices sus vidas de ahora en adelante -Megan se acercó a Spencer y el la abrazo-

Nos volveremos a ver -dijo Nick serio-

Lunes 9:30 am -dijo Spencer sonriendo y se retiró con Anabel, Nick se enojo y les mostró el dedo medio, los dos regresaron a la jefatura y estaban en la oficina de Izak-

Odio esto -dijo Judy molesta- aún después de todo no hay nada que los vincule con la escena, ni huellas ni nada

Descuida sus series son basura -dijo Nick molesto- ¿qué hay de Bob?

Esta muerto -dijo Izak serio y los se sorprendieron- tuvo un derrame por una cortada en el cuello al momento de afeitarse, por el anticoagulante no pudo contener el sangrado y murió, este es el segundo caso en toda mi carrera que solo tiene un culpable pero es solo cómplice -Izak tomó una caja guardando la evidencia y escribió en la tira-

 **Caso- Anabel estrella de televisión - Muertos de risa**

 **Estado- Incompleto**


	10. Chapter 10

**El bueno el malo y la Dominatriz**

En una aldea vaquera de noche había algunos truenos en el cielo y relámpagos, en medio del pueblo había un animal, no se podía notar que clase de animal era pero si era alto y poco fornido, usaba el tipo traje de vaquero, pantalones negros, chaleco, camisa y sombrero en todo un conjunto, el vaquero entró por la puerta de un bar y vio a una zorra de pelo marrón con la parte del hocico blanco y ojos azules, usaba un vestido de cantinera de color rojo ajustado su cuerpo y estaba maquillada, ella estaba recostada en la barra del bar-

Llegas tarde -dijo la zorra tranquila, el vaquero se acercó, saco una soga de su ropa y pateo una silla, se acercó y le sujetó el cuello con una soga, presionó fuerte y la zorra se asusto tratando de soltarse, en dl las manos tenía guantes puestos-

Dilo, dilo -dijo el vaquero serio mientras la zorro trataba de soltarse- debes decirlo dilo -solo se vio como la zorro perdió fuerza y un relámpago sonó en el cielo, en Zootopia más específico en la jefatura Judy estaba terminando dl papeleo de su último caso, Lu guardó en un expediente y lo dejo en el escritorio de Bogo y una copia en el escritorio de Izak-

Ya es tarde hay que ir a casa -dijo Judy sonriendo, en un momento la luz de la zona se fue y Judy quedo en el pasillo solá, camino un momento viendo a los lados- hola...hola...-dio unos pasos y escuchaba unos gruñidos de animal del tipo canino- Nick...¿Nick dónde estás? -dio la vuelta por una esquina y vio a Nick parada en medio de la entrada escurriendo un líquido de su boca- ¿Nick? Si estás es otra de tus bromas te juro que te...-Nick se fue acercando y se puso a cuatro patas frente a ella, estaba gruñendo y sus ojos se veían de forma afilada y salvaje- Nick...aléjate -Nick le salgo encima abriendo la boca, Judy grito y despertó en un lugar, ella estaba agitada viendo de lado a lado estaba en su pupitre, se escucharon unos pasos y se vio a Nick entrando corriendo con un café en las manos-

¡¿Judy que te pasó?! ¡¿Cuántos eran?! -Nick grito serio sacando su arma listo para disparar-

Descuida es que...solo me quede...dormida -dijo Judy asustada y Nick bajo y guardo el arma- fue solo una pesadilla...está bien -Nick se paró a su lado y le tallo la cabeza haciendo que se relajara, Judy vio a Nick a los ojos, solo había sido una pesadilla y ella sabía que Nick jamás le haría algo así jamás- gracias por estar aquí -lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Nick se rió un poco y la siguió consolando-

Venga zanahorias debes descansar el caso anterior te dejo de mal humor -dijo Nick sonriendo- debes ir a casa si te vuelves a dormir en el pupitre te lastimaras el pecho -Nick la ayudo a levantarse y Judy se fue con él cuando se toparon con Gina-

Chicos tenemos un caso nuevo -dijo Gina sería y el rayo sonó afuera- huy que chido me sincronice muy bien con el relámpago para dar la noticia -se comenzó a reír un poco-

¿Un caso a las nueve de la noche? -dijo Nick sorprendido y Gina asintio- ¿bien vamos a que nos dé un infarto del miedo

No es para tener miedo es para la acción -dijo Gina sonriendo- vamos al...

Al pueblo vaquero alistense y vamonos -dijo Izak serio acompañado de Surei la cual tenía un equipo de cámaras lista, todos abordaron las patrullas y fueron al pueblo vaquero, bajaron y vieron a la zorra siendo metida a la ambulancia para su traslado, Nick se acercó a verla-

Señorita me llamo Nick Wilde del departamento de CSI de Zootopia espero que cuando se mejore nos pueda contestar unas preguntas -dijo tranquilo y la zorra asintio, tenía puesto un collarín y un equipo de respiraron así que apenas se movió un poco- llévensela -los osos asintieron y se la llevaron-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Izak serio viendo a un león joven-

La hallaron aquí inconsciente y herida con un trauma severo en el cuello -dijo el León serio- el sujeto de haya se llama Beltmon Palter el la encontró es un guardia de seguridad de noche -señaló a un león viejo de unos sesenta años usando un traje de vaquero y una placa en forma de estrella- nos dijeron que todos los empleados deben usar traje de vaquero

Aquí vienes a parar cuando te retiras de la fuerza policiaca -dijo Izak tranquilo- que manera de envejecer -se hizo a un lado y fue con Gina- con que aquí podríamos terminar al envejecer

No es mucho problema además me gustaría llevar una vida tranquila cuando se algo mayor -dijo Gina sonriendo- tengo mi vida planeada

¿Qué clase de planes tienes en tu vida? -dijo Izak calmado-

Blues quiero casarme antes de los cuarenta, encontrar a ese alguien especial y tener uno o tres hijos cuando mucho -dijo Gina sonriendo- dejar las fuerzas tener una vida tranquila y envejecer con ese alguien especial toda la vida -Izak asintio y vio algo en el suelo, era una mancha de humedad, Surei se acercó y le dejo una pequeña caja de color amarilla con un número, le tomó un foto y todos fueron entrando al bar- ¿y cuáles son tus planes de vida desde ahora?

Sinceramente no pienso a futuro solo vivo al ahora y mi vida es muy peligrosa -dijo Izak serio- no hay ninguna mujer que quiera compartir esta vida conmigo llena de preocupaciones -se adelantó antes de que Gina dijera algo y ella bajo las orejas, Nick y Judy revisaban el bar-

Vaya me siento igual que regresar en el tiempo conejita campirana -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras se sujetaba el cinturón y hablaba con un acento de vaquero, Judy tomó una foto de los objetos mientras veía extrañada a Nick- ¿Qué?

¿Por qué hablas así? -dijo Judy confundida-

Es para ponerse en ambiente -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Pues suenas con idiota -dijo Judy sorprendida, el bar tenía muñecos de cera jugando a las cartas o simulando tocar el piano- hay que pagar la música -se acercó al piano y lo apago- gracias al cielo -se acercó a ver todo- ¿dónde la encontraron?

Justo aquí con esto -dijo Surei revisando el suelo y encontró una soga, le tomó una foto y la guardo en la bolsa de plástico como evidencia - por lo general las zorras somos doninantes y no sumisas -se levanto mientras el equipo registraba el lugar- ¿qué dices Nick te apuntas a un jueguito solos tú y yo en mi cuarto? -dijo sonriendo viendo a Izak el cual estaba revisando las mesas en busca de algo más-

No me gustan esos juegos -dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso viendo la soga y trago grueso- ¿por qué la atacarían aquí?

Creo que esto se suponía que era un juego pero uno alguien que no siguió las reglas -dijo Izak serio mientras veía el suelo, todo el equipo siguió registrando el lugar en busca de algo, se tomaron muestras de la mancha de humedad, Izak estaba hablando con el León vestido de vaquero- ¿está seguro de que la puerta estaba cerrada?

Yo vengo a las seis cuando el otro tipo se va al terminar su turno -dijo Beltmon tranquilo, movió las llaves en sus bolsillos y se le callo un llavero- lo primero que hago es cerrar la puerta hago mis rondas cada dos horas -mostró un llavero grande y antiguo,tomó algo y lo mastico- a las ocho, diez y doce, todo era código cuatro

¿Y cuando se volvió código tres? -dijo Izak tranquilo notando todo lo que hacía el guardia-

La puerta principal estaba abierta a las dos catorce -dijo Beltmon un poco serio- vine a revisar a la calle y oí la música del pianista de cera, ella estaba en el piso y los llame -dentro Judy estaba tomando fotos de una botella de tequila rota-

Es un parque familiar se supone que aquí no se sirve alcohol -dijo Judy tranquila formando una foto de la barra- debieron traer el suyo

O tal vez este bar es para los adultos, muchos no soportan tener familias numerosas y beben para olvidar el estrés de tener tantos niños gritando -dijo Nick sonriendo- por eso digo dos máximo

Nosotros los conejos tenemos muchas crías mira mi familia soy parte de una familia de 277 conejos -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Hay, yo solo te digo desde ahora solo quiero tres o dos -dijo Nick sonriendo viendo a un vaquero de cera en la silla y Judy se sonrojo mucho-

¿Por...Por,...que...me lo dices? -dijo Judy sonrojada y nerviosa, Nick se sonrojo y no supo que decir-

Es decir digo, por si me preguntas cuantos hijos quiero tener algún día -dijo Nick sonando intranquilo y nervioso- hay una pista iré a ver por ahí -se levanto y fue al piano, Judy se sonrojo un poco y sonrio, recordó su pesadilla y se asusto de nuevo, lo dejo de lado y tomó un pedazo de la botella y le dio la vuelta- Malta pura de 30 años ¿por qué tenían esto? -le tomó una foto a la etiqueta-

El sadomasoquismo se siente rico y más si tienes un licor muy bueno y costoso -dijo Surei sonriendo- pero no creo que una dulce conejita pueda con eso

No me digas dulce, ni tierna -dijo Judy molesta- ¿cuánto cuesta esto? O ¿cuánto cuesta una noche así?

La víctima era Heder y la conocí una vez -dijo Gina tranquila- ella me decía que ganaba 20 mil a la semana y fue antes de

¡Eso es muchísimo dinero! -dijo Judy sorprendida- ¿cómo es ella?

Hermosa, inteligente, amigable, apasionada e intensa es la única hembra que eh visto un hace que los machos pierdan el control en la erección -dijo Gina sonriendo- es como una feromona de celo en patas, un amigo entre las fuerzas dijo que pasó la noche junto a ella

¿Usaron disfraces? -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Si no sé quién lo habrá usado pero hubo uno hecho de cuero negro -dijo Gina sonriendo, Judy se sonrojo y bajo las orejas, se agachó y busco algo- pero creo que dijo que usó su próstata como saco de boxeo y le metió el látigo justo por el...

¡Hay hay! Hay palillos usados y monedas debajo de la mesa -dijo Judy nervioso tomando fotos del grupo de basura en el suelo, había una tabla hueca con un vaso en la parte de atrás, Judy se puso el guante de goma y la tomo- hay un vaso de vidrio y aún tiene labial rojo como el de la zorra

Y Judy ¿tienes alguna fantasía sexual? -dijo Surei sonriendo, Nick levanto las orejas poniendo atención y sonriendo, Judy por su parte se sonrojo un poco- vamos no puedes ponerte como la virgen Judy, mi fa sala sexual no incluye este tipo de cosas como el acerrin o la basura -Judy solo se negó a contestar y bajo solo las orejas avergonzada, todos volvieron siguieron en lo que estaban hasta que el teléfono de Izak sonó y él contestó-

Entendido -corto la llamada- Nick vamos tenemos un nuevo caso

¿Otro caso en la noche? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si pero esta si esta muerta vamonos a Tundratown -dijo Izak tranquilo y Nick lo siguió, los dos se fueron en la patrulla de Izak rumbo a las calles heladas de Tundratown, apenas llegaron se toparon con una osa polar usando un vestido de colores en el cuerpo, estaba en un charco de sangre- ¿qué tenemos Doki?

Una osa no mayor de 23 años por lo visto Izak -dijo Doki tranquilo, estaba usando su traje negro y unas orejeras- odio el frío esto me recuerda cuando era joven y tenía que ir a las prácticas de Tundratown a tratar con cuerpos de osos polares o de pingüinos, siempre odie el frío -Nick se acercó y tomó una foto frente a ellos estaba una elefanta-

¿Qué hacía por estos lados? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Pues no se transita por aquí a menos que seas una prostituta -dijo la elefanta oficial- iré a ver si hay cámaras de seguridad

Gracias -dijo Nick sonriendo, Doki le dio la vuelta mostrando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- vaya que feo golpe tiene -le tomó una foto-

Si fue muy fuerte y de un solo golpe -dijo Doki sorprendido- ¿y dónde están las señoritas?

Están en la zona del sahara por otros caso que había en una villa vaquera -dijo Izak tranquilo- estaban hablando de sus fantasías sexuales -Nick se comenzó a reír un poco- supongo que a ti te interesaba saber sobre la fantasía de Judy o no Nick?

No hace falta ella no es de ese tipo de coneja -dijo Nick sonriendo- pero sí tengo que adivinar soy yo su fantasía

A las fantasías sexuales yo una vez conocí a una chica cuya fantasía era hacerlo en el salón de clases de química -dijo Doki riendo un poco y movió las cejas haciendo que Nick temblara del miedo- huy esa chica dinamita le gustaba hacerlo en todas las poses del kamazutra

Ya Doki no hace falta esas anécdotas -dijo Izak incomodo y Nick asintio, Izak camino un par de pasos y encontró un bolso negro- creo que encontré su bolso -se puso unos guantes y lo tomo, lo levanto y lo reviso- está pesado -lo abrió y lo reviso-

Aveces sirve que un bolso está cargado para hacer travesuras con los caballeros -dijo Nick sonriendo y Doki asintio sonriendo, Izak asintio sonriendo y tomó una credencial de lector-

Keysha Sayrun -dijo Izak serio- pues no es ella está credencial le pertenece a una osa Pardo

Tal vez no es su bolso -dijo Doki sorprendido-

Hay más billeteras aquí y también hay más identificaciones de otros osos y animales-dijo Izak tranquilo- también hay una tarjeta con un permiso de conducir con una cuenta a Simon Chad

Debió a ver sido carterista -dijo Nick sorprendido- que pena aveces uno ve a los demás y se dice a sí mismo "¿que hice con mi vida?"

La encontré Faith Maroney -dijo Izak tomando una cuenta y con credenciales dentro- 25 años

Sabes aveces extraño cuando iniciamos en los viejos tiempos, solo eran viejos los que llegaban a mi morgue -dijo Doki sorprendido-

Y yo extraño cuando solo tenía que ir a las escenas y procesarlas ahora tengo que firmar cheques de pago, papeles y darle orden a la jefatura -dijo Izak algo irritado, su teléfono volvió a sonar y dl contesto- entiendo gracias por notificarme

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Nick interesado-

Era del hospital la testigo ya despertó y tengo que ir a verla -dijo Izak serio, subió a su patrulla y se fue rumbo al hospital, ya en el hospital Izak se acercó a la zorra en la cama- señorita Heder soy el oficial Izak Caine quiero hacerle unas preguntas -Heder asintio- bien ¿qué estaba haciendo en la villa vaquera a altas horas de la noche?

Estaba revisando el lugar quería rentarlo para dar una fiesta un día -dijo Heder tranquila-

¿Por qué no fue en horas de oficina? -dijo Izak serio-

Esas son mis horas de oficina -dijo Heder sería-

El vigilante dijo que la puerta estaba cerrada ¿cómo entró? -dijo Izak serio-

Conozco al dueño -dijo Heder sería-

¿A quién? ¿El juez Fincher? Porque me enteré de por su contacto con él pudo salir de presión la vez pasada -dijo Izak serio- quiero un nombre

Es señor Oucli el número telefónico no lo traigo conmigo debe buscarlo -dijo Heder tranquila, la puerta se abrió y entro Gina con su maletín color plateado-

Hola soy Gina Whitefang la criminalista vine a tomar su ropa y muestras de su cuerpo -dijo Gina tranquila entrando por la puerta principal-

¿Puedo decir que no? -dijo Heder intranquila-

¿Por qué? ¿La enfermera no saco las muestras? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

No es eso -dijo Heder-

Si no quiere ayuda por mí está bien tengo otros casos que resolver -dijo Izak serio- cuando se le pase lo aturdido llámenos -Gina lo vio algo sorprendida, Izak le dio la espalda y se fue de ahí-

No respondo bien a los hombres que me critican por mi profesión -dijo Heder sorprendida-

Si dímelo a mí ser la mujer de la ley tienes a muchos asustados por ti -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿puedo revisarte? -Heder asintio levemente y Gina se acercó revisando su cuello, tenía marcas de color negra por la soga en el pelaje con algunos moretones, Gina se alejó y tomó una foto de la hembra- hay marcas de soga -tomo otra foto y se detuvo- ahora pruebas de violacion -Heder asintio y Gina siguió con sus pruebas, en el forense de la jefatura Doki estaba bostezando con fuerza y Judy entró con las orejas caídas-

¿Tienes mucho sueño Doki? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Si un poco -dijo Doki, como una muestra en un pequeño frasco y la vio mientras en la mesa estaba el cuerpo de la osa- no pasaba esta falta de sueño desde que mis pequeños nietecitos nacieron quieres cuidar a uno de mis cuatro nietos

No gracias Doki, tuve más de 200 hermanos y hermanas menores a los que tuve que cuidar desde mi adolescencia -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿cuál es la causa de muerte?

Trauma por golpe en la zona lateral izquierda del cráneo -dijo Doki medio dormido, la odio y mostró una cortada en la zona que había dicho- le fracturó el cráneo

¿Tienes idea de que clase arma pudo hacer esto? -dijo Judy cansada-

Pues no sé qué arma pudo hacerlo pero encontré estos en su cráneo -dijo Doki tranquilo y le dio un plato con unos pequeños fragmentos de color amarillo de un lado y del otro negro- son rastros de pintura -Judy tomó el plato, unas pinzas y lo vio bajo una lupa-

Creo que es pintura de un automóvil posiblemente un taxi o auto amarillo -dijo Judy tranquila

Pero al aver sido golpeada por un automóvil, primero huviera estado erguida, tendría las piernas fracturas y el cuello roto pero no fue así como la hayamos así que debió estar en una posición intermedia

Está bien lo anotare -dijo Judy tranquila y bostezo cubriendo su boca- ¿dónde está Nick?

El está en la escena del crimen todavía -dijo Doki tranquilo, como lo había dicho Nick estaba en la escena del crimen usando su chaleco antibalas y una camisa blanca detrás de él estaba el oficial Mccuerno el cual le alumbraba con una lámpara-

¿Quieres un café Wilde? -dijo Mccuerno tranquilo-

No gracias Mccuerno, me quedaré unos diez minutos más ya casi termino -dijo Nick tranquilo, dieron unos cuantos pasos viendo fragmentos de pintura amarilla brillante- más pintura como en la víctima como dijo Doki -recogió una con unas pinzas hasta que escucho el sonido de un auto avanzando a alta velocidad, los dos se dieron la vuelta viendo un auto viejo de color amarillo avanzando hacia ellos- ¡Cuidado! -los dos saltaron a un lado y el auto terminó estrellándose con la patrulla de Mccuerno, el auto se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron revelando a un camello saliendo a gatas del lado del pasajero- voy por el sujeto

Voy con el conductor -dijo Mccuerno, los dos se acercaron y Nick sujetó al camello que se estaba arrastrando- señora dígame está usted bien -Nick trató de ayudar al camello a que se levantara pero este terminó cayendo al suelo, Nick se vio la ropa y se sorprendió de ver que estaba cubierto de sangre, después de unos momento llegó el amanecer e Izak estaba en la zona del Sahara hablando con el propietario de la aldea vaquera el cual era un camello-

Bien señor Oucli -dijo Izak tranquilo- quiero hacerle unas preguntas -el camello de traje asintio y a su lado estaba un camello macho más joven- ¿señor le dio permiso a Herder Kesler de mirar a las instalaciones después del cierre?

No lo hice -dijo Oucli serio-

Yo sí -dijo el camello tranquilo - llamó a la oficina quería saber sobre la renta del salón

¿Ya sabían lo que hace para vivir no? -dijo Izak intranquilo-

Plata es plata no importa quién te la de -dijo el camello sonriendo- ¿cierto?

Si no rompes la ley -dijo Oucli serio-

¿No les importa que una dominatriz haga negocios sucios en su parque temático? -dijo Izak serio-

Aveces mi hijo no piensa bien las situaciones -dijo Oucli serio- pero aprende

¿Y cómo entró? -dijo Izak serio-

Yo vine y le abrí la puerta con mi llave -dijo el joven Oucli sonriendo-

¿Después de media noche? -Izak extrañado-

Si le dije que cuando se fuera que cerrará con llave - dijo el joven Oucli tranquilo-

Debiste quedarte aquí con ella y vigilarla debes ser responsable -dijo Oucli serio-

Si claro tú siempre lo eres -dijo el joven Oucli sonriendo-

Y teniente ¿qué es lo que pasará? -dijo Oucli sorprendido-

Quisiera hablar a solas con su hijo Bennie para aclarar más su declaración -dijo Izak serio-

Dentro de la casa de la villa vaquera Gina estaba revisando alguna parte tomando fotos, entro a los baños de las mujeres y tomó fotos a los lavabos, se acercó a una esquina y tomó una foto, entro a una caseta o Wc y encontró la taza tapada con un papel dentro, le tomó una foto, tomó un par de pinzas y como lo que estaba dentro, no era papel si no que que era una tela de color gris, reviso detrás de la taza y encontró un pedazo de tela de color blanca, le apuntó con la luz ultravioleta y la tela brillo de un color blanco, mientras tanto en los laboratorios de CSI, Nick tenía una fila de billeteras, tanto masculinas como femeninas y un grupo de celulares, a su lado estaba Judy, Judy le estaba tomando fotos y Surei entró por la puerta principal-


	11. Chapter 11

No hay cámaras de seguridad en la escena del crimen -dijo Surei tranquila- pero la señorita Maroney tenía múltiples arrestos por robo menor a personas y a tiendas -llevaba consigo una carpeta roja- la acaban de liberar bajo palabra y el juez ordenó tratamiento psicológico y rehabilitación por cleptomanía

Sopa, encendedores, carteras, celulares, toallas y una lata de comida para osos -dijo Nick sorprendido- tal parece que lo que robaba no le interesaba mucho

Dicen que ellos llenan una necesidad de tomar cosas -dijo Judy tranquila-

Estaba a punto de pensar que si ella robaba mi billetera y la encuentro la golpeó -dijo Surei sonriendo- tomo la billetera y me voy, esto quiere decir que las víctima del robo no son sospechosas

Hay tres recibos todos de anoche pagados en efectivo -dijo Nick suspirando y se tallo los ojos-

Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco -dijo Judy cansada-

Primero es el caso después el descanso -dijo Surei tranquila- ¿qué más hay?

Refrescos, chicles y un Malta blody merrie -dijo Nick sorprendido- está 300 metros de la primera escena del crimen y a las 9:52 pm en el Steak house

Bien la hallaron después de las once de la noche debemos ir a ver el Steak house -dijo Judy un poco seria, Surei soltó un suspiro y se alejó un poco- que sueño pero no tenemos otra opción más que terminar nuestro...¡¿Nick qué rayos te pasó?! -grito sorprendida viendo la camisa blanca de Nick llena de sangre- ¡¿es tuya?!

No, un ebrio choco la patrulla de Mccuerno y se termino rompiendo el cráneo y a su madre que venía a un lado -dijo Nick serio- por eso es bueno beber cuando ya vas a dormir

No me asustes así -dijo Judy decaída- creo que debería ir a dormir un rato

Descuida solo un poco más y podremos dormir -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿por qué gritaste hace unas horas? ¿La pesadilla fue muy fea? -Judy levanto las orejas sorprendida, simplemente no podía decirle que él fue causante de sus gritos en sueños, _"si le digo ¿cómo lo tomaría? Tal vez más mal"_ pensó nerviosa-

No es nada Nick sólo un suelo que era perseguido por un monstruo de mi infancia -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa- descuida solo fue un mal sueño no pasa nada

Sabes aveces uno debería poder enfrentar sus miedos de vez en cuando -dijo Nick sonriendo, bostezo bastante fuerte- creo que mejor vamos por un café necesito uno con urgencia -Judy asintio y lo siguió pero algo en ella sentía que debía decirle lo de su sueño-

Oh Nick ¿tú nunca me lastimarías verdad? -dijo Judy nerviosa y Nick se detuvo-

La pregunta en sí ofende Judy, yo jamás te lastimaría verbal o físicamente Judy eres mi mejor amiga -dijo Nick sonriendo sonriendo, Judy lo abrazo con fuerza en el estomago- está bien ya calma Judy -le tallo la cabeza- sabes podrías alejarte no quiero mancharte de sangre

Si perdón lo olvide -dijo Judy sonriendo- vamos por ese café que siento que iría dormir pronto -los dos asintieron y fueron por café a la máquina de la comisaría y se toparon con Garraza que apenas estaba llegando con una caja de donas en las manos-

Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí tan temprano? -dijo Garraza sorprendido-

Nunca nos fuimos Garraza tuvimos dos casos a la media noche -dijo Judy tranquila- ¿no tienes donas?

Si ten -dijo Garraza sonriendo, abrió la caja y ambos tomaron más de diez donas de las veinte que había- oye Nick sabes me sorprendí de escuchar que salvaste a un camello de un auto envuelto en llamas y su que su amigo fue salvado por el oficial Mccuerno, eres un héroe -Garraza apretó los dientes riendo un poco-

Gracias Garraza pero no fue así yo solo saque al camello del auto y este no estaba en llamas el sujeto nos golpeó mientras revisábamos una escena del crimen -dijo Nick sonriendo- nos vemos tengo trabajo que hacer

Si yo también tengo trabajo que hacer Garraza gracias por las donas -dijo Judy sonriendo, los dos fueron a los laboratorios donde Gina tenía un pedazo de pintura debajo de un microscopio- hola Gina ¿qué tienes?

Pues tengo las pinturas que Nick encontró en la calle y las que Doki halló en la cabeza de la víctima -dijo Gina sonriendo- es pintura de amarillo sobre pintura negra es decir a nuestra segunda víctima la atropellaron

Entonces tenemos que ir los cuatro juntos al grupo de taxis de Zootopia -dijo Izak serio, en las manos tenía dos tazas de café una azul y una blanca- te traje un café con leche deslactosada como te gusta -le dio la taza blanca a Gina-

Gracias Izak -dijo Gina sonriendo, tomó la taza en sus manos rozando un poco los dedos de Izak, ella tenía una mirada enamorada pero Izak tenía una mirada más cansada y los ojos rojizos- no dormiste no una siesta ¿verdad? -tomo la taza en sus manos y comenzó a beber-

Tuve que llenar unos reportes del caso pasado y tengo otros pedidos en mi oficina -dijo Izak serio, los cuatro bebieron café al menos para despertarse de momento, todos al terminar fueron en dos patrullas en parejas rumbo a donde los taxis se guardaban, llegaron en poco tiempo y los cuatro fueron caminando por todo el almacén, Gina y Judy tenían un portafolio de color plateado por el equipo, Nick tuvo que remangar sus mangas y cubrir las manchas de sangre, se acercaron y una hipopótamo los recibió, usaba un pantalón café y una playera amarilla-

Hola ¿son de sueños de fantasía o de pensamientos sucios? Lobo y zorro -dijo la hipopótamo sonriendo-

¿Disculpe? -dijeron los dos confundidos, Gina y Judy se enojaron un poco y se acercaron a su respectivo compañero-

Hace un año fue mi cumpleaños y entre todos se cooperaron para traerme a un par de policías bailarines nudistas -dijo la hipopótamo sonriendo- doy buenas propinas y me gustan los caninos y sobre todo morder pompis -soplo un poco desde sus fosas nasales dejando a los dos oficiales machos sorprendidos y las hembras molestas-

No, señorita -dijo Izak tranquilo- nosotros no somos bailarines nudistas

Nosotros somos de los CSI llamamos hace unas horas por el registro de taxis ayer por la noche desde las Díez de la noche -dijo Gina sería viendo a la hipopótamo saco una tabla con papeles-

Si tengo uno registrado ayer por las Díez de la noche -dijo la hipopótamo sonriendo- es el 7029 a nombre Wether está por haya -señaló a un lado y los demás avanzaron pero la hipopótamo le vio el trasero a Nick y a Izak- me gustan los zorros con un buen trasero redondito y los lobos con un cuerpazo de diez -los dos mencionando se sonrojaron y la vieron sorprendidos, Gina y Judy se enojaron un poco, Gina sujetó el saco de Izak y lo jaló para que la siguiera, Judy le sujetó la cola a Nick y lo jaló inflando las mejillas molesta, siguieron buscando entre los autos y encontraron el taxi de numero 7029-

Bien es este -dijo Gina molesta soltando a Izak, los cuatro revisaron el auto usando guantes de goma en las manos, Nick encontró una marca de forma horizontal en la defensa del auto-

Hay un corte -Nick buscó el portafolio de Judy y saco un hisopo, lo paso por la cortada y le aplicó el único, el hisopo se volvió rojo- positivo para sangre

Si para ser que el que conducía tenía una cámara de vigilancia -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo una cámara en la parte de enfrente del conductor justo en el video del retrovisor- veamos qué nos puede decir la memoria de esta cámara -los demás asintieron y una llama y un toro se acercaron-

Me robaron hace un año y metí una denuncia -dijo el toro algo molesto- ¿por qué ayudan a Wether y no a mi?

Las razones de que estemos registrando este taxi son otras -dijo Judy sería- ¿conocen al que maneja este auto?

Si se llama Rob Wether -dijo la llama nervioso- es un hipopótamo es un idiota les dejo que lo encuentren y lo atrapen -los dos animales se retiraron, Nick tomó un rastro de pintura de donde halló la sangre y lo guardo dentro de un sobre de papel mientras Gina retiraba la cámara, después de unos minutos todos regresaron a la jefatura y fueron directo a la oficina de Izak para sentarse en las sillas que tenía para alguna junta, eran cuatro en total, tres para invitados una para el, se recostaron y trataron de relajarse, en eso el teléfono de Izak comenzó a sonar y el contesto-

Si teniente Caine ¿en qué puedo servirle? -dijo Izak tranquilo, se escucho una conversación corta y Surei llegó con un sobre en las manos- si entendido gracias por la información -colgó- nuestra víctima Heder Kesler tuvo un shock, es diabética y no le dieron trataron de forma inmediata esta inconsciente -todos suspiraron- ¿qué tienen los análisis para mí Surei?

Bueno Gina me reporto que Heder se negó a las pruebas de violacion, también algo más, toda muerta de ADN en la ropa interior que Gina encontró en el baño ya no está debido a que estaba en el retrete -dijo Surei sería y los demás asintieron- también halle tres intentos de estrangulación en su cuello, todos con una soga -Surei le dio las fotos a Izak y el las fue viendo, en todas las fotos la lente estaba enfocada en el cuello de Heder mostrando las marcas por ahorcamiento- pero no encuentro heridas defensivas en sus manos ni en sus uñas parece que ni quizo pelear

Eso no tiene sentido conozco a Heder desde hace tiempo ella siempre fue ruda, en el sueño siempre fue la parte dominante de todas sus relaciones nunca dejaban que la pisotearan o que la golpeara sin dar un solo golpe -dijo Gina sería, Izak estaba serio viendo las fotos-

También encontré sus huellas y ADN en el vaso del bar que Judy encontró -dijo Surei sería- y la mancha de humedad que usted encontró fue tabaco masticado y escupido por el guardia

Ella no podía beber con su diabetes -dijo Gina intranquila- esto me suena mal por todos lados

Tal vez Heder y el guardia se encubren el uno al otro -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Quizás tengas razón -dijo Izak serio- bien escuchen sé que están cansados así que les tengo una sorpresa a todos -se levanto y salió de su oficina- síganme -los demás asintieron y lo siguieron por afuera de la oficina, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un cuarto normal con ventanas pequeñas y un ventilador una esquina, lo que les sorprendió es que el cuarto tenía cuatro camas en forma de literas los suficientemente grandes para ellos- este es el cuarto de descanso, fue el último cuarto que se hizo hay dos baños aquí uno para damas el otro para machos -en el fondo estaban dos puertas de aluminio con símbolos de macho y hembra-

¿Para qué se construyó esto? -dijo Judy confundida viendo las camas-

Para estos casos donde tenemos trabajos nocturnos y para guardar la evidencia debemos ser rápidos pedí que hicieran esta sala de descanso, como saben estuvimos trabajando toda la noche en estos dos casos, la evidencia esta preservada solo tenemos una investigación usando lo que ya tenemos -dijo Izak tranquilo- así que nos ganamos un descanso, Nick quítate la camisa en los vestuarios los baños también son vestuarios

Gracias -dijo Nick tranquilo y entro para ver el baño era largo con todo lo que un baño necesita, siguió caminando hasta toparse con dos regaderas y unos gabinetes para poner la ropa- vaya que puso atención a todo, reviso un gabinete y encontró una camisa blanca dentro de su talla se quitó la que ya tenía y se puso la nueva encima, cuando regresó todos ya tenían una cama y él era el único que no tenía una- ¿dónde voy a dormir?

Con Judy -dijeron Gina, Izak y Surei tranquilos pero Judy se sonrojo un poco-

Estoy tan cansado que no puedo protestar -dijo Nick cansado, se recostó y Judy se sonrojo-

Si me intentas hacer algo juro...-Judy estaba roja de vergüenza pero se quedo callada al sentir los brazos de Nick sobre ella- ¿qué haces..? No...soy..un

Ya Zanahorias no quiero discutir quiero dormir -dijo Nick tranquilo, Nick cerró los ojos para dormir y en menos de unos minutos cayó rendido en el suelo, Judy lo vio mientras dormía, tenía una cara tranquila, sin celos fruncidos estaba relajado " _te ves muy guapo mientras duermes Nick"_ pensó Judy sonriendo, ella tenía la cabeza un poco más abajo de su mentón pero más que nada lo tenía de enfrente viendo sus rasgos, cerró los ojos con un sonrisa la cual no se quitó durante el tiempo que estuvieron dormidos, en todas las horas que estuvieron dormidos Judy ya no volvió a tener esa pesadilla, el reloj despertador sonó y todos fueron levantándose medió dormidos pero un poco más descansados-

¿Cuánto tiempo dormidos? -dijo Judy confundida-

Como unas seis horas -dijo Izak sorprendido viendo su reloj- bien son las doce de la tarde si queda alguna cosa por investigar hagámoslo - todos asintieron, después de limpiarse la cara todos volvieron a sus actividades hasta las Díez de la noche- Gina tú y Nick vayan de nuevo a hablar con el guardia que les diga todo lo que está pasando de una vez esto va de mal en peor -los dos asintieron y se retiraron, después de unos minutos los dos estaban en la entrada del parque temático vaquero-

Entonces ¿tienes tus fantasías con el teniente Caine? -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla y Gina se sonrojo mientras su cola quedo parada y estática-

Mejor cállate Nick ya ni sabes que estás diciendo -Gina se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Nick cayera de cara al suelo, se levanto y se tocó la cabeza- ven vamos a ver si el guardia está presente -se acercaron a la puerta y encontró el candado abierto- está abierto

El dijo que siempre lo abre cuando tiene su turno -dijo Nick tranquilo- tal vez se le olvido -los dos entraron, estaba oscuro y usaron las linternas para ver mejor, siguieron avanzando y vieron el cuerpo del guardia más adelante- oh no -se acercaron corriendo y lo revisaron- tienen un disparo por la espalda -en su espalda tenía el orificio de un disparo con una gran mancha de sangre-

Le dispararon por la espalda de la forma más cobarde -dijo Gina molesta, el dúo contacto a los demás policías y estos llegaron preservando la escena del crimen y los ayudaron colocando lámparas detrás de ellos para que pudieran ver mejor, Gina tomó el arma del guardia y la reviso- no fue usada -Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo-

Herida de bala en la espalda no hay perforación de salida -dijo Doki serio, le reviso la cabeza y reviso su labio- lengua inflamada y un pedazo de tabaco masticado esto provoca Cancer -le retiró una muestra de tabaco y lo guardo dentro de una bolsa, Nick tomó el celular y lo reviso-

La última llamada fue a Heder Kesler -dijo Nick tranquilo viendo el teléfono- ¿será que le contesto? O ¿esto fue por celos y venganza?

Sea como sea esa zorra tiene el nombre bien dominado en todos los sentidos -dijo Gina sería- esperemos que haya un juez que no le sea fiel todavía -Nick asintio, llegando al amanecer Judy y Mccuerno estaban en el taller de taxis hablando con un hipopótamo algo joven como de veinte años-

Ya les dije que no sé quién es la osa -dijo Wether nervioso, Judy tenía la foto frente a él donde la osa estaba en la parte de atrás del taxi-

Escucha bien no estoy para juegos, la camada de tu taxi gravo a la víctima en el, los registros de tu movimiento te sitúan en la esquina donde golpearon a la víctima a las Díez de la noche -dijo Judy sería- no solo eso el color de tu auto negro y amarillo encaja con la pintura haya da en la cabeza de la víctima y no solo eso el frente de tu auto dio positivo para sangre así que hablas ahora o te irá de verdad mal -Wether no tuvo otra opción que asentir- Mccuerno lléveselo -Mccuerno lo esposo y se llevó, después de un rato Judy llego a la jefatura, fue con Izak quien estaba con Surei en la oficina de análisis cibernéticos para revisar las imágenes de la cámara-

Bien aquí tenemos las imágenes de la cámara se activan cada 20 segundos después de que un pasajero se sube -dijo John el panda, en la computadora frente a él estaban las imágenes de la cámara en cada una se veía a la osa polar en la parte de atrás- tal parece que todo está normal y según las declaraciones que nos dio Wether esto podría exonerarlo de alguna culpa

No lo veo así -dijo Izak tranquilo, tomó el ratón de la computadora y apuntó a una esquina de la imagen revelando una banca de metal con grafiti en ella- esa banca está en el parque de Tundratown que está a dos calles de donde hallamos a la víctima

Nos está mintiendo -dijo Surei sería- pero también note en la imagen número cinco -John tomó el raton y pasó una imagen donde la osa estaba saliendo del auto con una cartera negra en las manos- cartera negra la cartera que encontraron en la escena era blanca esta no es la suya

Miren al conductor de las imágenes parece que está buscando algo -dijo Judy sería viendo las fotos, primero Wether vio hacia abajo siguió buscando en el auto- se da cuenta de que su arte no está y la culpa a ella y eso lo hace enojar -sonrío al ver que la imagen siguiente Wether están gritando molesto- si creo que ya tenemos el motivo

La sigue enojado y se desquita -dijo Surei sonriendo- ya lo tenemos en custodia tengo que analizar su cartera para ver si hay huellas de ella -se retiró de ahí, mientras tanto en el parque temático, los oficiales seguían ahí mientras Gina y Nick buscaban nuevas pistas o evidencias, en la ventana del bar se podía ver un agujero de perforación de forma redonda-

Esta ventana no estaba rota ayer que venimos a investigar -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Y creo que nuestra víctima fue el muñeco -dijo Nick sonriendo viendo el pecho del muñeco- Lala bala sigue aquí -la tomó y la saco, era una bala pesada y negra- ¿qué clase de bala es esta?

Es una bala de revolver de plomo -dijo Gina viendo la bala en sus dedos- y enfrente hay una tienda de armas

Pero al guardia le dieron en la espalda y estaba en el sentido contrario a este -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Entonces eso quiere decir que había dos tiradores -dijo Gina sería- uno enfrente y el otro por detrás vamos hay que revisar la tienda -los dos salieron de la casa y fueron a la tienda de armas del parque, era un replica exacta de una tienda antigua de esos tiempos, en el mostrador había seis armas tipo revolver antiguo, Gina se acercó y tomó la mesa de cristal del mostrador- no está cerrada con llave

Eso quiere decir que se llevaron una de estas, la cargaron y posiblemente asesinaron al guardia con ella -dijo Nick serio y Gina asintio-

Las llevaré a Balística y veré cual fue la usada y también investigaremos por huellas -dijo Gina tranquila, mientras tanto Izak estaba caminando serio con unos papeles hasta que llegó a su oficina y los dejo en su escritorio, Judy estaba frente a él sonriendo-

Bien ya tenemos el motivo solo falta ligarlo a la escena -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Me temo que no, los colores que se encontraron en la víctima son el mismo tipo de pintura pero los fragmentos, tamaños y diseño no comparan con el taxi de Wether, estamos al principio -dijo Izak serio y suspiro recostándose en su silla-

¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Mira esto -Izak le mostró a dos imágenes de pedazos de pintura, una era amarilla negra y la otra era amarilla blanca- la pintura en la cabeza de la víctima era amarillo y recubridor negro, pero los fragmentos que Nick tomó del auto son pintura amarilla y recubridor blanco, necesitamos otro Ford blanco que fuera pintado de negro y amarillo, que Surei te ayude

Sí señor -dijo Judy sonriendo, se retiró mientras Izak se levanto y fue con Doki para ver el análisis del cuerpo-

¿Qué tienes para mí Doki? -dijo Izak serio viendo a Doki el cual estaba analizando el cuerpo del guardia-

La herida de bala le dio en la espalda -dijo Doki tranquilo, levanto al guardia dejandolo de lado- la bala le perforó en este punto pero la cosa es que siguió su camino pasando por las costillas, perforó el pulmón y se alojó cerca del corazón, muchos doctores huvieran teñido problemas con esto pero yo no soy ellos -tomo un frasco y mostró la bala dentro- es una bala 9 mm del siglo 20 fue un duelo en deshonor -Izak tomó la bala y la vio de forma analista, mientras tanto en el taller de taxis Judy estaba con Surei revisando las hojas de registro de los taxis-

Bien tengo la lista de los taxis que se alquilaron él año pasado -dijo Judy sonriendo-

¿Cuántos son? Por favor dime que pocos -dijo Surei deprimida-

Son -Judy reviso los papeles y suspiro- 75 autos

¡¿75?! A este paso volveremos al laboratorio en una semana -dijo Surei sorprendida viendo el almacén lleno de autos pintados de negro y amarillo-

Pues al mal paso darle prisa -dijo Judy deprimida-

Judy y Surei fueron revisando cada auto, querían ver si no había algún impacto reciente, Judy llego a un taxi de número 7021 y encontró un golpe reciente, tomó una navaja y lo rasco un poco encontrando pintura blanca debajo de la pintura amarilla

Surei parece que encontré algo -dijo Judy sería y Surei se acercó- este auto fue golpeado recientemente en el frente de ¿quién es?

De Francisco el toro que nos dijo que él había visto a Wether ir hacia la chica -dijo Surei sería- bien tomemos su cámara a ver qué nos dice John -tomaron la cámara y regresaron a la jefatura donde John el panda estaba analizándola-

Bien está cámara es de video no de fotos y se activa con el movimiento -dijo John sonriendo, puso un video donde Francisco se veía muy alterado y molesto-

Vaya se ve muy molesto -dijo Judy sorprendida, noto algo en el video y reaccionó- ahí enfoca -John se acercó a una parte del video y lo acercó en un cuadro- es el auto de Wether

Entonces esos golpes por una pelea entre los dos -dijo Surei sería- él nos dijo que no había visto a Wether más que en el taller donde dejan los autos ya de ahí dice que lo volvió a ver tomando una ruta diferente con la chica pero ¿por qué lo golpeó o se peleo?


	12. Chapter 12

No lo sé pero ¿qué más hay? -dijo Judy sería- por los pedazos de pintura en el suelo podemos decir que la defensa del auto de Francisco choco con el de Wether en esa calle

Las bolsas de aire no se abrieron así que deben ir a menos de 25 km por hora -dijo Surei sería-

No se ve el taxi de Wether pero esto es física, el taxi de Francisco transfiere toda su energía cinética al taxi de Wether lo cual crea un fuerte golpe -dijo Judy sería- si Francisco lo golpeó el tiene algo que ver en esto voy por el -Judy salió de la oficina y busco al toro llamado Francisco, lo llevo con ella a una sala de interrogación- vimos el video usted golpeó el auto de Wether ¿por qué?

Porque iba reportarme estoy por retirarme dentro de dos meses, si me despiden pierdo el dinero y mi esposa está enferma necesito los beneficios médicos -dijo Francisco serio- pero no atropelle a la chica, el si -en otra parte Surei estaba viendo a Wether en una sala de interrogación-

Es un mal vecindario a esas altas horas de la noche casi no hay nada abierto -dijo Surei sería- ¿por qué bajaría a esa osa ahí?

Porque me gritaba idiota bájame -dijo Wether molesto-

 **Recuerdo-** Wether estaba conduciendo su auto por las calles de Tundratown con la osa en la parte de atrás, Francisco estaba golpeando su taxi con el taxi de Wether-

Idiota déjame bajar -dijo la osa molesta- ustedes están locos -Wether solo se detuvo en una esquina-

Son 6 con 95 -dijo Wether tranquilo-

No te pagaré nada -dijo la osa sería, se bajó y Wether reviso sus cosas-

Ladrona regrésame mi billetera -grito Wether molesto, la osa tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, pero Francisco golpeó la defensa trasera de Wether haciendo que el auto se empujara y la golpeara en la cabeza- fi **n del recuerdo-**

Intentó robar mi billetera ¿y me arrestan? -dijo Wether serio-

¿Por qué no solo reportaste el accidente? -dijo Surei confundida-

Si atropella a un peatón siempre es mi culpa -dijo Wether serio-

Bueno la cosa es que tu estabas detenido y Francisco te golpeo empujando tu auto contra ella -dijo Surei tranquila- esto no es tu culpa ¿o sí?

Francisco dijo que si -dijo Wether un poco más tranquilo- y el a conducido por treinta años, mi taxi la atropello soy culpable

Pues Francisco no conoce la ley pero yo sí -dijo Surei sería- ¿qué otra cosa te dijo? -Wether tuvo dudas de decirlo o no- oye Wether está es la última oportunidad de decirme la verdad

Hicimos un trato -dijo Wether nervioso-

Si lo entiendo -dijo Surei tranquila- ¿pero qué clase de trato?

Dijo que si no le reportaba por seguirme y chocarme, él no diría nada sobre qué atropelle a la osa y podría quedarme en las regiones de Zootopia -dijo Wether serio- con mi madre y hermanas, necesito estar aquí para mantener a flote a mi familia ahora le dijo la verdad, todo va a estar bien ¿no? -Wether se puso nervioso y un poco deprimido-

No y por desgracia así no funciona esto -dijo Surei decaída- estas arrestado por obstrucción, por huir de la escena y ahora eres cómplice, lo lamento amigo sé que estás confundido pero te equivocaste al hacer un trato con el -Wether bajo la cabeza deprimido, mientras tanto en una casa lujosa Nick, Gina e Izak estaba llegando por la puerta de enfrente seguidos de un par de policías, se acercaron y tocaron la puerta, después de un rato se abrió la puerta revelando a Heder usando un vestido azul viejo de estilo vaquero-

No son oportunos -dijo Heder sorprendida-

Pues tengo una orden de registro de su casa y será mejor que se ponga algo más que la cubra porque iremos a la estación -dijo Izak serio-

Mi memoria no está mejor que ayer -dijo Heder sería- no voy a ir

Bueno entonces pasaremos al hospital y ahí explicara porque se salió antes de la orden del doctor -dijo Nick con un tono de burla-

Estamos investigando un homicidio -dijo Gina sería-

No lo entiendo -dijo Heder-

¿Dónde estuvo anoche? -dijo Izak serio-

Pueden pasar -dijo Heder tranquila, los tres entraron con calma y vieron la casa era lujosa pero con muebles cubiertos de plástico- como pueden ver pase aquí toda la noche

¿Alguien lo puede confirmar? Preferentemente alguien que no este en su lista de clientes sadomasoquistas -dijo Izak serio-

El oficial Bruce puede decirles dónde estuve -dijo Heder tranquila, Izak y Gina abrieron los ojos y detrás de ellos apareció un león joven de melena negra y ojos cafés pero de pelo amarillo claro, usaba un saco negro, una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y tenía en las manos una taza de café-

Estuvo aquí conmigo toda la noche -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los tres se vieron y luego fueron a la estación en las patrullas, Izak entró a la sala de interrogación donde Bruce estaba dentro-

Bien empieza a hablar de una vez, estoy a la mitad de una investigación, ella es mi principal sospechosa y ahora tú eres una coartada recursos humanos se llevará esto como algo personal -dijo Izak algo molesto-

En primera no soy uno de tus oficiales, segundo fue algo social, solo fue un encuentro nada más -dijo Bruce tranquilo- eso es todo, tu caso no tiene nada ver con mi vida personal y privada

Bien creo que tienes razón, pero sabes muy bien qué clase de mujer es esa hembra -dijo Izak serio- esa mujer tiene contacto con los jueces, se libra de forma fácil de cualquier cosa, sabes bien lo que hizo hace tres años

Ese caso se cerró y no tuvo nada que ver -dijo Bruce serio- yo sé lo que te digo

¿Lo que me dices? Estas metido debajo de la falda de esta zorra y la defiendes, sabes tan bien como yo que ella casi mata a ese zorro con un látigo y a golpes -dijo Izak serio-

¡Basta! -Bruce grito molesto- hay algo mal en ella

Si siempre lo hubo y yo investigaré lo que pasó en verdad, ningún juez la va a salvar de la justicia te lo puedo asegurar -dijo Izak serio y se retiró, en otra sala estaba Gina hablando con Heder-

¿Creen que le pague a alguien para matar al guardia de seguridad y luego use al oficial como coartada? -dijo Heder sería-

Con todo el historial que tienes si -dijo Gina sería- ¿cómo conoció a Beltmon Palter?

Hizo un trabajo de seguridad para mí en una fiesta y le conseguí el otro trabajo después del mío -dijo Heder sería-

Es la primera cosa que no me suena a mentira -dijo Gina sería- ¿qué clase de trabajo?

Solo vigilancia y que localizará alguien por mi -dijo Heder sería-

Un ex oficial te dejo pasar al parque donde terminó muerto eso me suena mal -dijo Gina sería- ¿hay algo que me ocultes? Porque esto suena a que posiblemente te amenazo con algo y lo tuviste que silenciar -Heder saco un celular y lo activo-

 _Primer mensaje recibido a los 12:02 pm_ -escucho la voz del buzón- _hola Heder soy Beltmon parece que te metiste en algo complicado, necesito que me llames pero de todas formas llámame quiero saber cómo estás_ -corto el mensaje y cerró el celular-

Ese era un león que me hacía un favor -dijo Heder sería-

Por favor la evidencia todo apunta posiblemente a ti, primero te asaltan en un parque de familia donde él trabajaba como vigilante, él te encuentra, te salva, y cuando te vuelve a llamar aparece muerto fue tu negocio el que mató a ese pobre León -dijo Gina algo molesta- tú y yo sabemos que no fuiste a ese parque por un inofensivo baile country al estilo viejo como el del capitán Jethro, ¿qué hacías ahí? -Heder solo mantuvo la mirada mientras en los laboratorios Surei y Judy terminaban de ver os resultados del ADN-

El semen hallado en la toalla del baño que Gina encontró no es de Beltmon Palter -dijo Surei tranquila- una de mis fantasías fue hacerlo en el baño de la universidad en hora de escuelas -Judy bajo las orejas- ¿cuál es tu fantasía Judy?

No tengo fantasías está bien -dijo Judy sonrojada y nerviosa-

Mmm-Surei comenzó a verla de forma fija- no será que tú eres...una...

Chicas halle algo, la ropa interior del baño era talla 38 y la ropa interior de Beltmon era 34 todo apunta a que Beltmon no tuvo relaciones con Heder -dijo Nick tranquilo y Judy suspiro de alivio- parecer que uno de los clientes de Heder la busca y la encuentra solo para descubrir que es una mujer de cualquiera que le pague, venganza ¿quizás?

Pero ¿por qué matar a Palter y no a Heder? -dijo Judy confundida-

El negocio de Heder es discreción para encuentros sexuales de fantasía, tal vez se sorprendió de ver que lo están esperando para hacerle una trampa, tal vez quizo matarla o trato pero la dejo con vida solo para que le quedará una amenaza -dijo Surei sería, el teléfono de Nick y el lo reviso-

Los de balística terminaron de analizar la bala y las armas apareció un nombre Benjamín Oucli -dijo Nick sorprendido- es el hijo del propietario hay que ir Judy -Judy asintio y lo siguió saliendo de la oficina, mientras tanto en la oficina de Izak el estaba revisando unos archivos-

Teniente Caine -dijo una oveja de baja estatua con la lana de la cabeza peinada en cilindros con inclinación hacia el lado derecho, vestía ropa formal de secretaria y en las manos tenía una carpeta amarilla- los archivos del caso Kesler

Muchas gracias Cony -dijo Izak tranquilo y los tomo mientras se ponía unos lentes para leer-

Tengo entendido que Heder Kesler está en custodia -dijo Cony la oveja- ¿es cierto que los cargos en contra de ella fueron levantados por un juez que era su cliente?

Cony esa información no se puede divulgar es un caso que no se cerró como debía -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Oh sí claro lo siento mucho -dijo Cony riendo un poco nerviosa- bueno lo dejo para que trabaje -Izak asintio y Cony se retiró-

Aveces me pregunto si se cuente a sí misma mientras duerme -dijo Izak sonriendo, tomó los papeles viendo dos nombres claves en ellos- Jonathan Kesler entregado a su abuelo materno, Catherine Kesler entregada a su abuela materna, la paciente Heder Kesler presenta depresión y negación por la pérdida de la custodia de sus hijos, la depresión se está convirtiendo en aislamiento y se teme que esto pueda llevar a más -Izak entre cerró los ojos y suspiro- se le niega todo derecho de visitas a sus hijos hasta nuevo aviso -Izak suspiro y siguió revisando el archivo hasta que encontró algo- la nieta de Heder -mientras tanto Nick y Judy trajeron a Benjamín Oucli el hijo del dueño del parque temático, lo sentaron en frente de ellos y lo interrogaron-

Bien joven Oucli tenemos ADN y demás nos ¿quieres dar tu versión y el por qué querías matar a Beltmon? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

No fui al parque para matar a Beltmon él me caía bien fui ahí para matar a mi padre -dijo Benjamín serio-

¿Por qué querías matar a ti padre? -dijo Judy algo sorprendida-

Verán mi padre es un abusador desde que tengo memoria, el engañaba a mi madre con otras mujeres y nunca se sintió mal por eso, lo escuché hablar con Beltmon la otra noche, los oí discutir y Beltmon le pidió 50000 en efectivo, fui al banco a ver cuánto había gastado y resultó que había sacado todo el dinero, no había dejado nada en la cuenta -Benjamín apretó los dientes molesto- fui al parque de noche para frenarlo y lo encontré, estaba discutiendo con Beltmon sobre la mujer que había encontrado en el suelo, yo sabía que él había estado con ella, fui al armamento tome un revolver, lo cargue y salí para confrontarlo pero esta demasiado oscuro no pude apuntar bien pero cuando me di cuenta el ya había matado a Beltmon con un disparo en la espalda, dispare y el solo siguió caminando todo porque falle en mi tiro

Entonces siempre fue papi -dijo Nick serio- ¿dónde está tu padre? ¿En el parque?

No no creo que vuelva después de Beltmon -dijo Benjamín serio- siempre apaga su celular cada vez que está con una mujer

¿A dónde más iría? -dijo Judy sorprendida- ¡la casa de Heder! ¡Con Heder! -dijeron Nick y Judy sorprendidos, después de un rato Nick y Judy estaban esposando a Jack Oucli en su casa-

Jack Oucli está bajo arresto por el intento de homicidio de Heder Kesler -dijo Judy sería y los oficiales comenzaron a llevarse a Jack-

Todo fue por una fantasía la cual era matar a la pobre mujer -dijo Nick molesto-

Esa zorra solo miente -dijo Jack sonriendo con burla- ella lo quería así, ella me llamo y le pague casi un millón de dólares

Que mal que no conservó el millón porque le serviria para un buen abogado -dijo Nick tranquilo, Judy se quedo un poco más atrás viendo a Heder sentada en una silla usando un vestido azul-

Oye mira no te conozco del todo pero si te puedo decir esto quitarse la vida no resuelve nada, es solo un método cobarde para escapar de la vida busca ayuda y has algo de provecho con tu vida -dijo Judy sería viendo a Heder y se retiró, mientras tanto en un parque en el centro de Zootopia se podía ver a un zorro de pelaje color café usando un traje elegante con corbata color roja, estaba sentado en una banca con cosas para bebe a un lado, Izak estaba detrás de él y se fue acercando poco a poco-

Señor Wesley -dijo Izak calmado- soy el teniente Izak Jethro Caine del servicio de investigación criminal

Si un gusto teniente -dijo Wesley tranquilo mientras una pequeña cachorra de zorro de cuatro años de edad se acercaba a él usando un vestido azul- ¿a qué se debe esta visita? ¿Es alguna investigación policiaca?

No señor esto es con fines sociales -dijo Izak tranquilo- tengo entendido que esta pequeña niña es nieta de Heder Kesler

Si así es, la hija de Heder, Zoey fue mi esposa tuvimos Cake hace unos años y después ocurrió lo de los incidentes con el León y el látigo y entonces entendí que ella no podía hacerse cargo de la niña por eso le negué el derecho a visitas y más por el trabajo que ella realiza -dijo Wesley cargando a su hija- pero hace un mes ella me dio un depósito para mi hija más de 4 millones de dólares supongo que vendió sus servicios y guardo los intereses con los años todo para que Cake fuera a Harvard

La misma universidad a la que fueron Zoey y ella -dijo Izak tranquilo pero sonrío viendo a la niña jugando y riendo- bueno la razón por la que vengo es para decirle que Heder no vendió sus servicios vendió algo más valioso que eso, vendió su vida a cambio que la mataran pero sigue viva, creo que servirá a su rehabilitación que conozca a su nieta porque después de todo Zoey era su hija señor Wesley solo piénselo -Wesley lo pensó un momento, más tarde en la casa de Heder, la puerta sonó y ella salió a revisar para toparse con Izak-

Teniente Caine supongo que tiene un nuevo cada ver y me viene a culpar -dijo Heder con burla-

No pero esto lo hago por un amigo que también se vio afectado por la muerte de Heder hace años atrás -dijo Izak serio, se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña a alguien- considéralo una deuda pagada con Bruce -Wesley se acercó cargando a la niña en sus brazos- tienes dos horas aprovéchalas -Heder asintio y fue con la niña solo para cargarla en sus brazos, Izak sonrio viendo a la niña y se retiró-

 **Caso- El bueno, el malo y la dominatriz**

 **Estado- resuelto**


	13. Chapter 13

**La espada solitaria**

Era una noche normal en Zootopia, pero justo en la salida de un bar se podía ver a una gacela hembra usando un vestido azul oscuro salir acompañada de una gacela macho de pelo café oscuro usando un traje de gala, ambas gacelas estaban dieron la vuelta por un callejón hasta que el macho sujetó a la hembra de las muñecas y la estrelló contra el muro-

Basta por favor -dijo la hembra algo asustada, pero el macho comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras la hembra trataba de safarse, le macho le levantó las manos y le sujetó las muñecas con una sola y luego pasó la mano derecha por debajo de su falda tocando por encima de la ropa-

Di te que te gusta bombón -dijo el macho sonriendo- te gusta verdad -la ropa interior comenzó a mojarse un poco y la hembra estaba sonrojada, el macho pasó sus dedos por debajo de la ropa interior y metió sus dedos, la hembra se seguía negando hasta que del techo apareció una figura muy extraña frente a ellos- ¡¿qué buscas?!

Suéltala o morirás -dijo la figura en la oscuridad revelando una espada-

Pudrete infeliz -el macho saco un arma de su chamarra pero la figura le corto la mano resultando ser la derecha donde tenía el arma, tanto como la hembra y el macho gritaron, la figura no dijo nada solo avanzó lanzando un corte vertical, la figura solo termino siendo cortada por la mitad, a la mañana siguiente todo siguió su rutina normal, Nick se levanto como siempre era su costumbre, se dio un baño y le dedico más tiempo a su cola haciendo que quedara con el pelo liso para que no diera problemas al moverse-

Qué raro que a Judy le guste mi cola esponjada -dijo Nick sonriendo con algo de burla apenas iba a tomar su celular este comenzó a sonar- si aquí Wilde

 _Wilde escucha tenemos un cadaver te enviaré la dirección en un mensaje de texto iré por ti_ -dijo Izak en un lado del teléfono y corto-

Vaya ese teniente es un poco siniestro a veces -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla, se acercó a una foto puesta en un marco, la foto era de una zorra de su mismo color de pelaje muy parecida a Nick y con un cuerpo delgado- me voy mama tengo que hacer de Zootopia un lugar seguro -sonrío y salió de su departamento para toparse con Izak estacionado afuera de su departamento- buenos días teniente

Buenos días Nick sube tenemos un caso nuevo que te causará pesadillas -dijo Izak serio y Nick sonrió con burla-

Deberías hacer tarjetas motivacionales porque eso sí me subió el animo -dijo Nick con burla subiendo al auto, Izak siguió avanzando en las calles- y ¿hay mejoras en algunos casos?

Hasta ahora no hay nada fuera de lo normal -dijo Izak tranquilo, Nick solo apoyo su codo en el borde la ventana y se sujetó la mejilla- aunque déjame decirte que el tabú entre un depredador y una presa no es buen visto por la sociedad -Nick se sorprendió un momento y estaba por caer de cara a la puerta- pero tú y Judy tienen mi apoyo así como el de Gina

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! -Nick grito sorprendido y estaba sonrojado aunque no se le notara por el color de pelo- ¡Judy y Yo no tenemos es tipo de...de...relación..! -Nick bajo el tono un poco pero tartamudeaba al hablar-

Por favor Nick, tenemos casi la misma edad pero tú eres dos años mayor pero lo que es el ámbito de la deducción y la acción yo tengo más experiencia -dijo Izak calmado- eh notado cómo se miran como se tratan y el asunto de dormir en esa zona de descanso fue parte de una trampa, ella no dejo de sonreír al sentir tu olor y tu calor Nick

Vaya...eres...como un súper detective -dijo Nick sorprendido- pero no sé si en verdad me atraiga zanahorias, si me Traviata ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo, esos ojos violeta brillantes, su tierna nariz que arruga cuando se enoja o esa pequeña colita esponjada que mover mucho cuando está feliz...-Nick se quedó callado al ver lo que estaba diciendo pero se escucho como Izak se estaba riendo un poco- ¡vaya milagro de dios puedes reír! -comentó con sarcasmo pero Izak siguió con calma-

Ocultarme o mentirme no te servirá de nada Nick -dijo Izak riendo un poco divertido-

Esta si la amo esta bien nada más que no sé cómo decírselo -dijo Nick decaído-

Pues solo invítala a salir -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien llegamos -los dos se pusieron los lentes oscuros viendo cómo había muchas patrullas estacionadas y varios oficiales frente a una cinta amarilla, había un grupo de reporteros enfrente de ellos tratando de tomar fotos y de tener comentarios, Izak y Nick bajaron de la patrulla y se acercaron a la fila de animales que querían una noticia, de entre esos apareció un lobo de pelo negro delgado y alto alto usando un traje azul oscuro con una corbata roja-

Oficial Wilde ¿qué nos puede decir de este caso? -dijo el lobo pero Nick no dijo nada solo lo ignoro- Teniente Caine nos puede dar sus opiniones -Izak también avanzó sin dar comentarios o decir algo, los dos siguieron hasta que se toparon con una loba de pelo café muy claro y ojos verde esmeralda usando traje de policía-

Teniente Caine ¿se acuerda de mí? -dijo la loba de pelo café sonriendo-

Sinceramente no oficial -dijo Izak tranquilo- siga con su buen servicio -siguió caminando mientras sonrio viendo la cara de la loba la cual estaba más que sorprendida y con un leve shock-

¿La conoce teniente? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

La oficial Hasting de Zootopia pero también es una loba que se hace llamar la loba de la fertilidad y el deseo carnal máximo -dijo Izak tranquilo y Nick sonrio pensando cosas atrevidas de la loba que tenía un buen cuerpo-

Qué cuerpecito -dijo Nick sonriendo hasta que Judy lo escucharon y disimuladamente le dio una leve patada en los genitales- ¡Ouh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -se cubrió las partes con las manos- oficial herido

Las reglas dicen nada de acoso sexual a las compañeras de trabajo -dijo Judy un poco molesta- además provoca a la hembra equivocada y pondrías terminar como el -Judy señaló más al frente viendo que Doki ya estaba ahí junto a Gina y Surei, Nick no entendió y se acercó a ver el cuerpo-

¡Dulce madre mía! -Nick grito sorprendido viendo que había una gran mancha de sangre con un cuerpo de un macho cortado a la mitad-

Si lo mismo grite cuando lo vi -dijo Mccuerno sorprendido a su derecha-

Este hombre lo cortaron de forma limpia de la cabeza hasta bueno ya saben que corto de más -dijo Doki algo palido y tembló, Izak, Nick y todos los oficiales machos solo hicieron un gesto de dolor y se cubrieron los genitales-

Hay que bebes -dijo Surei sonriendo tomando fotos- su..

No lo digas -dijeron los machos algo pálidos-

Pero solo...-Surei trató de hablar pero Nick y otros le hicieron ruidos para que se callara- pero..-la volvieron a interrumpir- bueno ¿qué les pasa? Su equipo todo fue cortado por la mitad

Si pero la conexión entre un macho y su equipo es sagrada -dijo Nick tranquilo- jamás se debe tocar, golpear o lastimar esa zona es sagrada y es el vínculo más grande que se tiene en todo el cuerpo -Nick inflo el pecho y los machos todos asintieron dándole la razón-

Raros -dijo Gina extrañada- volviendo al caso ya reconocí a la víctima su nombre es Michael Farris

¿Cómo descubriste quién era tan rápido? -Judy grito desde atrás de ellos-

¿Zanahorias que haces? Ven aquí -Nick le grito-

No quiero me dio mucho asco verlo tanto que vomite -dijo Judy un poco alejada y Nick se rió un poco-

En primera encontré su identificación en la cartera -dijo Gina sonriendo mostrando la cartera dentro de una bolsa de evidencia con la identificación por fuera- también este sujeto estaba boletinado como un agresor sexual recién liberado apenas salió hace un año

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí de noche? -dijo Nick viendo-

Agreder a esa pobre gacela -dijo Surei tranquila señalando a la gacela- ella es Mariana dice que el asesino solo llevo en mitad de la noche y la salvo, pero también hace esto -Surei mostró un pedazo de una espada envuelta en sangre dentro de una bolsa-

Parece la punta de una katana -dijo Izak serio tomando la bolsa- hay mucha sangre ¿es de la víctima?

Tal parece que si ya que estaba cubierta por la sangre y estaba justo debajo de dónde estaba la víctima creo que es un pedazo del arma homicida -dijo Doki tranquilo mientras los médicos se llevan en cuerpo en dos bolsas- haré la autopsia para estar más seguro de cualquier resultado

Bien Judy Nick háganle preguntas a la testigo los demás procesen esta escena si encuentran algo por más mínimo que sea recolectenlo

Entendido -dijeron los demás tranquilos, Judy y Nick fueron a hablar con la víctima hasta que Nick vio algo en el suelo, lo recogió y vio que era una especie de botón de color dorado, solo lo lanzó a un lado y siguió a Judy-

Señorita Mariana me llamo Judy Hopps y él es mi compañero el agente Wilde -dijo Judy sonriendo - queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre la víctima

Si lo conocí en un bar ayer por más o menos la media noche -dijo Mariana tranquila, su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre igual que par de su cuerpo- estaba conversando con él decía que ganaría mucho dinero con la idea que tenía en mente, no dejaba de presumir sobre eso, entonces después de unos tragos se hizo algo tarde y lo acompañe pero apenas entramos al callejón comenzó a ponerse agresivo y casi me viola

¿Y fue entonces que Conan el bárbaro apareció en la noche? -dijo Nick en un toque de humor, Mariana asintio-

¿Qué nos puedes decir de ese agresor? -dijo Judy tranquila-

Estaba muy oscuro ni lo vi bien -dijo Mariana tranquila-

¿Su estatura? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Rasa? ¿Animal o color de pelo? -dijo Judy confundida y la gacela siguió negando, los dos policías se vieron a los ojos confundidos y después de las preguntas fueron a otro extremo- bien parece que encubre a alguien

Tal ves sea eso, pero es muy extraño ¿cómo sabía que Farris estaba aquí? ¿Por qué lo atacó? -dijo Nick confundido-

Si es demasiada casualidad -dijo Judy tranquila- tal vez fue una trampa de ella con alguien más, tal vez siguieron a Farris hasta este punto y lo mataron por el asunto del dinero

¿Pero cómo seguirías a alguien mientras cargas una espada? -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy asintio, Nick se adelantó un poco- cargar una espada llamaría mucho la atención mejor vayamos a hablar con el pariente más cercano a Farris

Si está bien -dijo Judy tranquila hasta que noto la cola de Nick, Nick estaba notando todo lo que había dicho la hembra gracias a una grabadora en forma de zanahoria como la que tenía Judy, pero en eso sintió algo de perturbación y se fijó que Judy no podía dejar de verle la cola-

Ya zanahorias sé que soy guapo y sexy pero deja de verme tanto la cola -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla y Judy se sonrojo un poco-

Ya no seas tonto -Judy le dio un leve grito bajando las orejas molesta y arrugando la nariz causando una leve risa en Nick- es que note que tú cola está más delgada que otros días se me hace muy extraño

Ah eso -dijo Nick tranquilo- solo que la peine un poco debido a que aveces se me esponja demasiado vamos tenemos trabajo -Judy asintio e inflo las mejillas un poco molesta-

Me gusta que este esponjada es muy suavecita -dijo Judy molesta, después de una autopsia rápida ya que estaba divido en dos mitades, Judy y Nick lograron dar con la madre de Farris la cual era una gacela de unos 60 años más o menos, la gacela estaba en la sala del forense viendo el cuerpo de su hijo en la mesa- señora Farris lamentamos mucho su pérdida -Judy tenía las orejas caídas por la depresión-

No se preocupen no hay problema -dijo la gacela anciana tranquila-

Disculpe pero ¿qué quiere decir con no hay problema? -dijo Nick confundido-

Michael siempre fue un niño problema por mucho tiempo supe que lo encontraría muerto un día de estos -dijo la gacela algo molesta- las cosas pasan por una razón

Entendemos su punto señora Farris -dijo Gina tranquila- ¿sabe si Farris estaba envuelto en un negocio peligroso en el cual lo quisieran muerto?

En todo los posibles -dijo la gacela tranquila- él era un estafador y cometía mucho fraude por ahí, si dicen que los zorros son mentirosos y engañosos entonces Michael era con cinco zorros juntos -Nick no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por eso-

¿Sabe si tiene enemigos? -dijo Gina extrañada por eso, Nick estaba un poco molesto y Judy le tallo el brazo izquierdo haciendo que se relajara un poco-

Necesitar una libreta enorme oficial -dijo la gacela tranquila, después de anotar algunos comentarios de la gacela Izak estaba en su computadora revisando el historial de Michael Farris, los cuatro entraron a su oficina esperando la información-

Tengo el historial de Michael Farris -dijo Izak serio, apretó un botón y la impresora se activó imprimiendo los archivos- esto va a ser largo -después de media hora habían sido imprimidas más de cien hojas de información-

¡Vaya y yo que pensé que Nick era un estafador cuando lo conocí! -Judy grito sorprendidas- este tipo hace lucir a Nick como todo un santo

Fraude, agresiones sexuales, violaciones, robo, robo a mano armada, jakeos y demás -dijo Gina sorprendida viendo el historial- vaya no me sorprende que este tipo terminara muerto

Si él se lo buscó tuvo lo que se merecía -dijo Surei sería-

Eso no nos toca juzgarlo -dijo Izak serio sentado en su silla- eso lo debía hacer el juzgado

Si pero quién sabe tal vez este tipo de las sombras es un héroe que nos salva del mal yo digo que es bueno -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Bueno sea quien sea este tipo loco tengo información del celular de Michael y dice que estuvo llamando a un celular desechable los últimos seis meses -dijo Nick tranquilo teniendo una lista de información en la última parte-

Tengo la información de donde estuvo trabajando -dijo Judy tranquila- la compañía es de una e paquetería de comida y vegetales a nombre de Tony Valtini

Valtini también tiene un historial de fraude pero no se han hallado evidencias que lo sugieran -dijo Izak serio- bien Judy y Nick vayan con Tony Valtini e interroguenlo, Gina busca en la hoja de la espada alguna huella, Surei espera nuevas órdenes o trata de hallar algo en los estados de cuenta de Michael Farris

Entendido señor -dijeron los cuatro tranquilos, Nick y Judy se subieron a su patrulla y fueron a una bodega de comida empaquetada, los dos bajaron y fueron caminando entre las máquinas donde pasaban los vegetales y los cortaban para empezar a procesarlos-

Estamos buscando a Tony Valtini -Judy grito en medio de los trabajadores los cuales vieron a una pantera macho usando un traje gris con blanco caminando entre ellos- ¿Tony Valtini?

Si ese soy yo ¿qué se les ofrece oficiales de peluche? -dijo Tony sonriendo con burla-

No nos diga oficiales de peluche -dijo Nick molesto- queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre Michael Farris

Bueno pues era un haragán, un trabajor mediocre -dijo Tony molesto- hace días discutimos porque lo despedí y él me exigió su pago por eso discutimos, si no me creen pregúntenle

Si eso ya no se puede haría falta una guía espiritista o algo así -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¿Está muerto? -dijo Tony sorprendido-

Ahora es solo la mitad del macho que era -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla pero Judy le dio un leve golpe en las costillas- está dividido -Tony alzó una ceja confundido- ¿solo la mitad? ¿Partido? ¿No le da ni una idea? -Tony quedó más confundido mientras Judy se golpeó la cara algo molesta-

Fue cortado a la mitad con una espada -dijo Judy algo irritada-

¿Una espada? -dijo Tony sorprendido-

O como lo veo fue cortado por un cuchillo largo como los que veo que usan para cortar los vegetales de este lugar -dijo Nick tranquilo viendo los lugares a su alrededor notando que todos los trabajadores usaban cuchillos muy largos y alto gruesos-

¿Piensan que yo lo maté? -dijo Tony sorprendido- no, se equivocan yo no lo hice pero si sé quién lo hizo -los dos policías se quedaron confundidos y le pusieron atención- ese justiciero demente que me atacó hace algunas noches, me quedo solo aquí cuando él me ataco por la espalda

Eso no tiene ningún sentido, usted jamás reportó ningún ataque -dijo Judy sorprendida-

No me gusta tratar con las autoridades siempre te acusan de algo nuevo -dijo Tony tranquilo- hace dos semanas me estaba por ir del depósito a mitad de la noche cuando apareció un sujeto con un espada, me acusó de conducta criminal injustamente, por cierto, amenazo con matarme si no me iba de la ciudad y entonces -Tony se dio la vuelta y se bajó el pantalón haciendo que Judy gritara tapándose los ojos- ¡me hizo esto!

Por favor señor Valtini póngase de nuevo la ropa -dijo Judy avergonzada mientras Nick giraba la cabeza viendo el trasero del macho-

Parece una especie de L -dijo Nick sorprendido, tomó la cámara y le tomó una foto, era verdad justo en el gluteo izquierdo de Tony tenía una cicatriz en forma de L-

Él me hizo esto ¡con una espada! ¡Me tiro al suelo y me clavo la espada en mi nalga! -Tony grito tan fuerte que alguno trabajadores se estaban riendo un poco, se dio la vuelta y se subió el pantalón-

Señor Valtini ¿cómo era el agresor? -Judy tenía la mirada baja avergonzada así que Nick comenzó a prepararse para tomar nota-

Aunque se los dijera no me creerían pero el depósito tiene cámaras y una imagen dice más de mil palabras -dijo Tony sonriendo mientras se ponía el pantalón-

Entonces denos las cámaras -dijo Nick tranquilo, los dos regresaron al vehículo con algunas cintas con una tira con algo escrito en rojo- bien ¿quien utiliza todavía CD?

Está bien así John se hará cargo del resto -dijo Judy tranquila, los dos regresaron a la estación con las grabaciones, después de dos horas de grabaciones los seis animales estaban en la sala de análisis de videos- llevamos dos horas de esto

Más media hora de pornografia gratis que pasa entre los trabajadores -dijo Gina aburrida recostada en una silla, John estaba apoyado sobre su mano derecha en el escritorio mientras adelantaba el video-

Ve un poco más despacio, las fechas deben coincidir con lo que dijo Tony Valtini -dijo Izak un poco serio, John asintio mientras todos estaban aburridos-

Entonces Tony Valtini fue atacado por el ejecutor de las nalgas -dijo Gina riendo un poco igual que Nick-

Espada vengadora o él héroe de la espada -dijo Surei contenta-

Deja los cómics te van a pudrir el poco cerebro que tienes -dijo Gina con burla, Surei comenzó a sacar la lengua burlándose de ella y Gina le regresó el gesto soltando algunas quejas, Izak no pudo evitar suspirar y golpear su frente con la Palma de su mano derecha, el vidrio siguió hasta que Izak vio una figura corriendo en el video-

¡Detenlo! -Izak grito y John reaccionó tarde aplicando pausa en el video- regresa diez minutos -John retrocedió el video y apareció una figura masculina, parecía que usaba un pero de color rojo con hombreras del mismo color, guantes y mangas de un color oscuro, usaba pantalones oscuros ajustados y una máscara- tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto

¿Ese es el...asesino? -dijo Judy extrañada-

Ah ¡nuestro asesino es un súper héroe! -dijeron Nick y Surei sonriendo emocionados viendo la extraña figura de un tipo disfrazado, imprimieron la imagen y la presentaron a Mariana solo para que les diera una afirmativa-

Esto simplemente no puede ser ¿cómo les voy a explicar a los jueces y a los demás recursos que nuestro agresor o asesino es un sujeto disfrazado? -dijo Izak algo sorprendido e irritado-

Pues la testigo lo confirma y mira su espalda tiene espadas y la cicatriz de Tony Valtini coincide con la historia y el video -dijo Gina intranquila-

Es que esto suena a locura y poco probable -dijo Izak sorprendido- bien investiguen todos los lugares de diseño de ropa, disfraces de cómics y cosplay, revisen en las tiendas de antigüedades, colecciones y demás por si alguien compró o compara una nueva espada

Entendido Izak -dijo Gina tranquila e Izak la siguió saliendo de su oficina-

¿Qué ideas podemos proponer para ayudar en la investigación? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¿Escucharon nuestra conversación? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Yo no Judy, ella tiene el súper oído de Daredevil -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras le jalaba las orejas a Judy-

Ya déjame las orejas y ¿qué es eso de Daredevil? -dijo Judy confundida- si nuestro asesino es un fanatico disfrazado que mata y mutila personas, debemos revisar los psiquiatras o métodos pasados que se asimilen a este comportamiento, el disfraz tal vez no de una pisa

Ese disfraz no fue comprado fue hecho en casa -dijo Surei sonriendo cargando varios cómics con ella- pude notar que su traje está hecho con las mejores partes de los trajes de otros súper héroes, para entender al macho detrás de la mascara aveces hay que ponemos en sus zapatos, Judy tu serás The Spider Bunny, Nick Deadpool, Gina Hulk -Gina puso una cara irritada mientras Judy estaba confundida y Nick se reía un poco, Izak estaba contando hasta el diez mientras se sujetaba la ojos- e Izak mi favorito el capitán América

¿El capitán América? ¿Enserio? -dijo Izak algo irritado- prefiero Iron Wolf pero basta de tonterías Surei tenemos que concentrarnos en lo que tenemos -suspiro y se relajó- hora que recuerdo se supone que hay una red de héroes locales que se disfrazan y ayudan a la gente, se llaman a sí mismo héroes de la vida real Surei ve con John y dile que trate de hacer un reconocimiento de este héroe en la red, si hizo su disfraz entonces es único debe haber un registro de este sujeto

Entendido -dijo Surei inflando las mejillas molesta- les dejo mis cómics por si les dan una idea -Izak solo asintio tratando de pensar calmada y fríamente-

Teniente le tengo algo -dijo la loba de color café claro y ojos verdes Esmeralda, estaba entrando por la parte principal usando lo que sería un vestido azul escotado con los senos juntos y firmes, todos los machos que la veían quedarán hipnotizados al momento de verla, algunos terminaron con la boca tan abierta que soltaban baba, las hembras solo estaban algo molestas por el comportamiento y la atención que la loba recibía, Nick por su parte o dejaba de verle las caderas y las piernas que mostraba con ese vestido ajustado y corto, Judy se molesto un poco- le tengo unas fotos -el único macho que no se veía tan afectado era Izak, la loba le dio una carpeta, Izak la tomo y la abrio revelando unas fotos de una multitud pero las fotos estaban enfocadas en un joven León entre la multitud- este joven León ha estado en los casos que involucran al vengador enmascarado, también algunos contactos de la agencia contra narcotraficos me han dicho sobre rumores de este supuesto héroe, es como un Robin Hoop rojo, roba y golpea a los los malvados solo para tomar sus cosas o destruirlas -Izak le ponía más atención a las fotos que a lo que decía la loba-

Gracias por su ayuda oficial Hasting -dijo Izak tranquilo cerrando la carpeta- Gina apoya a Nick y a Judy en todo lo que puedas yo iré con John a preguntarle sobre este sujeto en un reconocimiento facial

Si entendido Izak te ayudaré siempre -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak asintio y Gina solo le dio una mirada de enojo a oficial Hasting-

Izak ¿quieres de mí ayuda en tu investigación? -dijo la oficial sonriendo-

No gracias estoy bien -dijo Izak tranquilo- fue catastrófico mi error

¿Error? Pero bien que no decías eso cuando pasábamos noches juntos -dijo la oficial sonriendo-

Puro placer vacío -dijo Izak serio-

Pero te divertías montándome -dijo la oficial sonriendo, los demás oficiales estaban entre sorprendidos y celosos pero más que nada sorprendidos incluso Nick y Judy los cuales estaban viendo todo con una cara de suma sorpresa-

Esto es increíble -dijo Nick sorprendido en un susurro- no se puede poner mejor

Admite que te gusto todo -dijo la oficial sonriendo- y que no puedo salir de tu mente por esas noches

Siempre pensé en Gina durante esas noches -dijo Izak tranquilo dejando todos los presentes sin habla, Gina estaba sonrojada y la loba estaba en shock- ahora sí me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer -se fue tranquilo dejándola con la palabra en la boca-

Olvida lo que dije esto se puso mejor -dijo Nick sonriendo sorprendido igual que Judy, Judy estaba más que sorprendida y sin saber qué decir- bueno ¿este que ideas tienes con los cómics Surei?

Que creo que el asesino se inspiró en Deadpool, Spiderman, Black Panther y Daredevil para hacer el disfraz, si se inspiró en ellos puede tener una historia similar -dijo Surei tratando de sonar tranquila pero estaba nerviosa-

¿Y tú punto es...? -dijo Gina sonriendo- dinos mi querida compañera -estaba sonrojada y movía la cola de lado a lado sonriendo dejando extrañados a los presentes-

Que...nuestro...sospechoso colecciona cómics debemos ir a una tienda de cómics a investigar -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Bien vallamos a donde vendan cómics -dijo Gina muy feliz, Nick y Judy fueron a una tienda de cómics en la zona norte, Gina y Surei fueron a otro lugar de ventas-

No entiendo ¿por qué tenemos que ir a tiendas de cómics? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Bueno nuestro criminal es un loco disfrazado esta es la mejor opción de todas, no hay más ideas -dijo Nick tranquilo, abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Judy primero-

Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? -dijo un hipopótamo joven sonriendo usando una caja área negra-

Buenas tardes queremos hacerles unas preguntas con un caso -dijo Judy tranquila, tomó una foto de la carpeta y le mostró la foto del joven León- ¿reconoce a este joven León?

No lo siento -dijo el hipopótamo tranquilo-

¿Qué me dices de el? -dijo Nick sonriendo mostrando la foto del sujeto disfrazado-

A él si lo conozco -dijo el hipopótamo sonriendo, los tres se juntaron frente a una computadora en la mesa central a un lado de la registradora, el hipopótamo encendió la computadora y luego la giró mostrándoles la imagen de un cómic con las mismas características del sujeto de la foto-

Nick es el, la espada, el traje y diseño es nuestro sospechoso -dijo Judy sorprendida-

La espada solitaria -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿qué clase de cómic es este?

Está en línea tiene muchos seguidores y es muy popular hoy en día, la escribe un sujeto llamado Sean Elt -dijo el hipopótamo sonriendo-

Creo que tenemos un sospechoso en verdad -dijo Judy sonriendo- bien el que siga este cómic tendrá una fijación insalubre con el

Reconozco esta cosa -dijo Nick viendo los nudillos del traje- esa cosa pensé que era un botón por eso no le hice caso en la escena del crimen


	14. Chapter 14

Tal ves tenga una huella -dijo Judy sorprendida- debemos volver a la escena del crimen

Llamaré al teniente tal vez nos ayude de forma rápida -dijo Nick tranquilo, los dos salieron de la tienda mientras Nick le llamaba al teniente, en la jefatura Gina y Surei estaban viendo las fotos de la escena y las fotos de la multitud que llegó a ver la escena-

Bien hasta ahora John no encuentra nada y no reconocemos a este sujeto -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si ahora que veo que es un sujeto caprichoso que solo copia un héroe no se ya me dio algo de lastima -dijo Surei un poco seria- ¿por qué no dejas de sonreír?

No lo se estoy muy feliz -dijo Gina contenta- espero que haya una teoría pronto porque Izak se volverá loco por el enojo -Izak salió de su oficina y se puso su saco para salir de ahí de forma rápida- ¿a dónde vas Izak?

Voy de regreso a la escena del crimen parece que Nick encontró una nudillera en el callejón o algo del traje de asesino, iré de regreso para investigar tu y Surei amplíen la búsqueda no quiero que ese león pase desapercibido -dijo Izak tranquilo pero la mirada de Gina no lo dejaba tranquilo, parecía que tenía una mirada melosa- lo siento tengo trabajo las veo después

Si claro -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak se fue algo nervioso tomando su arma y una lámpara pequeña, Surei estaba un poco molesta pero en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar-

Si -contesto Surei tranquila- ¿en dónde? -mantuvo la conversación seria- si bien gracias -colgó y se levanto de su asiento- Gina tenemos trabajo

¿Qué te dijeron? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Empeños Jake acaba de vender una espada samurai a un joven León -dijo Surei tranquila- lo van a mantener ahí hasta que nosotros lleguemos vamos -las dos hembras subieron a su patrulla y se fueron, con Izak el solo subió a su patrulla y fue directo al callejón donde ya estaban Judy y Nick-

Bien aquí estoy -dijo Izak serio- ¿Que estamos buscando?

Algo parecido a un botón de color dorado y redondo muy pequeño para los nudillos -dijo Nick sonriendo e Izak suspiro, encendió la lámpara que tenía en las manos y fueron buscando en el callejón, fueron caminando en la oscuridad tratando de hallar la parte del disfraz- estoy seguro que lo encontré por aquí

Nick el protocolo dice que debemos recoger toda evidencia posible, si te aplicaras ...hay ¿a quién engaño? Nick no puede aplicarse en algo más de cinco minutos -dijo Judy con burla al final-

Jaja muy graciosa zanahorias -dijo Nick con sarcasmos-

Vaya son tan para cual -dijo Izak tranquilo mientras los dos se sonrojo razón un poco, Izak pasó detrás de un contenedor de basura y vio algo brillar con la luz de su lámpara- ¿eso es lo que buscas Nick? -Nick se acercó y lo vio era una especie de botón dorado redondo-

Si eso es -dijo Nick sorprendido, tomó un guante de goma y se lo pudo para recoger el botón- parece que tiene una huella parcial- y tiene un huella -Izak afinó sus oídos y vio como el tipo disfrazado estaba frente a ellos, lanzó algo dandole a Nick en la mano, haciendo que soltara el botón, avanzó y lo tomo pero Izak lo sujetó del cuello del traje y lo jaló con fuerza, la figura se dio la vuelta lanzando un golpe pero Izak levantó el brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe-

¡Retrocedan! -Izak grito mientras, la figura giró lanzando una patada e Izak bajo el bajo el cuerpo cuerpo esquivando el golpe, se levanto y le dio un golpe en el mentón haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Izak avanzó y le dio una patada en las costillas, la figura le sujetó la pierna y giró lanzándolo a un lado contra la pared, Izak se estrelló de espalda, la figura están por irse pero Izak disparo frente a él haciendo que se detuviera, la figura desenvaino una espada e Izak se quitó el saco, la figura avanzó lanzando un corte en diagonal pero Izak estiro el saco tratando de detener la espada, enrollo la espada con su saco, jalo con fuerza atrayendo a la figura y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo quee retrocediera un poco hasta quedar de espalda pegada a la pared, Izak levanto su arma y le apuntó directo a la cabeza- bien esto termino quedas detenido por el Homicidio de Michael Farris y también por agresion contra oficiales de policía -Nick sacó su arma y también le apuntó mientras Judy estaba un poco sorprendida, la figura agacho su cuerpo un poco viendo que podía hacer-

No tienes a donde huir -dijo Nick sonriendo, la figura saco una daga y la lanzó contra Izak clavándola en su hombro derecho, se giró y le dio una patada a Nick haciendo que le disparara a la espalda pero la bala quedo atorada en el traje, la patada se la había dado en el pecho haciendo que Nick chocará su espalda en la pared, la figura tomó su espada y avanzó corriendo en el callejón, Nick e Izak se levantaron y fueron tras el, Izak saco la daga de su hombro, la figura llevó a una motocicleta y la arranco, Izak se enojo un poco y lazo la daga clavándola en la pierna izquierda de la figura, la figura parecía que se quejaba del dolor pero de todas maneras arranco la motocicleta-

Dispara -Izak dio la orden y los dos comenzaron a disparar contra la moto pero los disparos le dieron a la lámina y un disparo de Nick le dio a la figura en el hombro derecho, la figura solo siguió su camino hasta salir del callejón- ¡Maldición! -Izak grito un poco guardando su arma-

Sé que estuvo raro pero eso me gusto -dijo Nick riendo un poco- fue asombroso

No lo fue se llevó la evidencia -dijo Judy molesta- teniente, Izak tu hombro -Izak revisó su hombro estaba sangrando un poco- debería ir con un médico

Estaré bien -dijo Izak serio mientras Nick se quedaba sin aire y se tocaba el pecho-

Ese golpe si me dolió -dijo Nick tratando de respirar, el celular de Izak sonó y vieron su saco tirado en el suelo, Izak se acercó y contesto-

Surei te llamaré después tengo un problema ahora, nos topamos con el sospechoso -dijo Izak serio-

Si pero yo tengo al sospechoso -dijo Surei sonriendo- sé que quién es y en donde vive

Pues mejor explícate ya -dijo Izak molesto-

Está bien, en una casa de empeño se compro una espada samurai, el joven León fue identificado por las cámaras de seguridad y tengo su foto, es el mismo sospechoso de las fotos de la oficial Hasting, también pago con un cheque tengo su nombre es Chad Hockney -dijo Surei sonriendo mientras estaba en la casa de empeño-

Dame su dirección para que pueda ir y arrancarle la cabeza -dijo Izak muy molesto mientras Judy y Nick estaban sorprendidos- entendido vamonos enanos

Espere teniente con su herida no creo que pueda moverse -dijo Judy nerviosa mirando que su herida se llenaba de sangre, Izak gruñó y comenzó a quitar la camisa mostrándole que tenía un chaleco antibalas debajo-

Esa daga se clavo en mi chaleco pero solo me dio una cortada después costuradas la herida -dijo Izak serio-

Creo que sí es Iron Wolf -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy nego con la cabeza, los tres subieron a sus vehículos y fueron a la dirección que Surei les había dicho, Judy fue l primera en acercarse a la puerta y la tiro de una patada -

¡Alto policía de Zootopia manos arriba! -Judy grito mientras los tres apuntaban, frente a ellos estaba el sujeto disfrazado con una espada en la mano, al verlos levanto los brazos y dejo caer la espada asustado- si te mueves o te resistes tenemos órdenes de disparar

A menos que seas más rápido que una bala no te recomiendo que te defiendas -dijo Nick sonriendo, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron con ellos a la jefatura, en una sala de interrogatorios el sujeto se quitó el disfraz revelando a un león de unos 20 años aproximadamente, en el forense Doki estaba curando la herida de Izak-

¿Qué clase de loco tiene dagas con el? -dijo Doki sorprendido costurando la herida de Izak, Izak solo le dio una mirada de incredulidad y Doki se rió- si perdón hasta casi no me creo a mí mismo -tomo una gaza y se la pego al hombro- listo ya esta

Gracias Doki, cuando tenga a ese renacuajo en mis manos me las pagará -dijo Izak molesto-

Relájate la herida fue superficial gracias al chaleco -dijo Doki tranquilo- pero se te puede volver a abrir tómate unos medicamentos para el dolor y trata de calmarte

Si gracias Doki -dijo Izak tomando una botella con unas pastillas dentro, salió del laboratorio del forense y se topó con Gina- Gina ¿como van las cosas?

Bien ahora el chico está haciendo sus poses de karate dentro de la sala de interrogatorios -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿cómo te sientes?

Un poco humillado pero el dolor es pasable -dijo Izak tranquilo, Gina pasó su mano por su hombro y luego fue bajando viendo su cuerpo y torso, tenía algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo, balas, cortadas, golpes y demás-

Cuantos recuerdos de entrenamiento y peleas -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si ahora uno nuevo del caso más extraño y poco creíble de mi carrera -dijo Izak un poco serio- vamos a ver a ese tipo

Si pero también revise parte de su traje no hay disparos del arma de Nick -dijo Gina tranquila mientras discretamente tomaba la camisa de Izak dejando que paseara con el torso desnudo, los dos llegaron frente al cristal de la sala de interrogatorios, dentro el joven León estaba lanzando golpes y patadas mientras se veía en el cristal-

¿No ha dicho nada todavía? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

No señor el se ha puesto a hacer eso desde hace rato -dijo Judy tranquila- da algo de pena verlo

Y un poco de vergüenza -dijo Surei sonriendo viendo como el joven lanzaba golpes y patadas- tú ¿tú qué opinas Izak...? -Surei se quedo sorprendida viendo el cuerpo de Izak, entrenado y delgado, Judy lo vio también quedando sonrojada y nerviosa- bueno..bueno..yo..este..que ¿hacemos..?

Nick y Judy interroguenlo quiero una confesión ya -dijo Izak intranquilo y suspirando-

Si...voy...a mojarlo..digo...voy..a hacer..que hable -dijo Judy sonrojada viendo el cuerpo de Izak-

Ya zanahorias tenemos trabajo -dijo Nick un poco celoso y la fue empujando hasta que entraron a la sala de interrogación- siéntate ya -Chad solo asintio y se sentó en la silla cerca de la mesa-

Miren chicos hay un error ustedes y yo estamos del mismo lado -dijo Chad sonriendo-

No digas eso, nosotros no matamos a los criminales -dijo Nick serio- bueno el teniente ahora sí quiere meterte una bala en el cerebro

¿Qué? -dijo Chad nervioso mientras Nick sonreirá con burla-

Escucha Chad estás usando un traje similar al asesino de Michael Farris quien fue cortado en dos partes con una espada de la cabeza haya la entrepierna -dijo Judy sería- para mí que tú eres el asesino

No, yo no lo soy apenas estoy en entrenamiento lo juro, quiero conocer a la espada solitaria para que me entrené -dijo Chad nervioso- miren matar no es el estilo de la espada solitaria, el solo busca a los malvados, los golpe, roba las cosas que tiene o las quema, solo amenaza de forma inofensiva eso no ha matado a nadie

¿Cómo sabes que es su estilo no matar? -dijo Judy sería-

Un día lo encontré, le pedí que me entrenará y me dijo que me largara, solo quería que me entrenará y volverme su compañero tal vez -dijo Chad sonriendo nervioso, Judy y Nick estaban extrañados mientras afuera Izak y Gina estaban por golpearse la cara con la pared-

Esto es patético -dijo Izak algo irritado, John se acercó con unos papeles en las manos- John más te vale decirme algo bueno para variar

Si de hecho estuve investigando en línea todos los crímenes y asuntos que tuvieran que ver con ese súper héroe en línea -dijo John tranquilo, en las manos tenía unos papeles- este es el cómic oficial de ese héroe y miren el capítulo del 12 de febrero del presente años el enmascarado quemo un camión con televisiones dentro -Izak revisó el capítulo y apareció la imagen del héroe quemando un camión- y busque entre las fechas que salió este capítulo, resulta que la policia al sur de Zootopia entre Tundratown y la zona de la jungla fueron llamados porque dijeron que un sujeto disfrazado apareció en mitad de la noche solo para golpear a tipos malos y quemo el camión donde robaban, lo curioso es que este capítulo salió poco después de eso

Bien entonces si los sucesos en la historieta son los mismos que en la vida real eso quiere decir que el asesino es quien publica esta historia -dijo Surei sonriendo- debo leerla toda completa

Bien hasta de juegos absurdos, John trata de jakear la página web quiero el nombre del creador de este cómic, Gina, tú y yo regresaremos a la escena del crimen, Nick y yo le disparamos dos veces debe haber algo que omitimos -dijo Izak tranquilo, entonces Nick y Judy salieron de la sala-

Bueno pues este no es el héroe que nos atacó -dijo Judy tranquila- pero si es tonto con mayúsculas

Si no creo que pueda pararse ni en una pata -dijo Nick sonriendo, todos vieron como Chad se paró en una pata tratando de emitir la patada de la grulla pero terminó cayendo al suelo sin siquiera moverse- jaja qué tipo más ridículo -después de un rato todos estaban esperando análisis de parte John y Surei, por parte de Izak y Gina no había nueva evidencia ni fragmentos ni nada en especial, Izak solo volvió a su oficina a llenar un reporte de su progreso en la investigación cuando Judy llego y le tocó la puerta-

Adelante -dijo Izak tranquilo y Judy paso- ¿qué sucede Judy?

Izak, yo tengo un problema no se me pueda aconsejar -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Claro ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? -dijo Izak calmado-

Es sobre lo que pasó en el callejón cuando nos atacó ese sujeto disfrazado, siento que me acobardé me aleje como usted me ordenó pero al ver la pelea, sentí miedo no supe cómo reaccionar y al recordar todavía como fue asesinado Michael Farris sentí miedo -Judy tenía la mirada baja viendo el escritorio mientras Izak le ponía atención con calma- sentí miedo que nos pudiera asesinar a los tres como había hecho con Michael Farris ¿cómo se supone que debería lidiar con este miedo? ¿Cómo lidió con el miedo? -Judy tenía los ojos brillosos mientras Izak suspiro-

Judy en palabras de un hombre muy sabio, una gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad -dijo Izak sonriendo- el miedo siempre está presente pero eso nos puede mantener alerta, como policías nosotros debemos saber cómo enfrentar el miedo ante todo, no por nosotros si no por nuestras familias y quienes no pueden defenderse -Judy asintio sonriendo- Judy tú eres un claro ejemplo de que el débil, frágil, inocente y compasivo puede valorar el poder que se la porque alguien fuerte solo lo usaría para sus propios fines -Judy se dio un poco sintiéndose mejor- esfuérzate Hopps por eso te hiciste policía para cambiar el mundo pero debes encontrar tu propio valor, Nick lo encontró por protegerte -Izak sonrió mientras Judy se sonrojo un poco- recuerda que no solo te proteges a ti misma, proteges a toda Zootopia sacando a criminales muy peligrosos de las calles recuérdalo

Gracias -dijo Judy sonriendo- eso me ayudó bastante pero una cosa más ¿por qué no se ha puesto su camisa? -se sonrojo un poco al ver que seguía sin su camisa-

Gina se la llevó y no tengo más camisas aquí -dijo Izak riendo un poco- me la devolverá en un rato -Judy asintio y salió de la oficina, cuando salió se topó con Nick leyendo un cómic-

¿No estás muy grande para leer cómics? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Pues es muy entretenido -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien me siento mejor pero ¿cómo te sientes? Ese sujeto te golpeó muy feo -dijo Judy preocupada-

Estoy bien solo me duele un poco el pecho me dejara moretón -dijo Nick sonriendo- pero estaré bien solo no debo dejar que...-se detuvo al sentir algo en la cola cuando se dio cuenta Judy le estaba abrazando la cola- ¿qué haces?

Es que me gusta tu cola cuando se esponja -dijo Judy sonriendo- es muy suave -Judy estaba tallando su cara en la cola de Nick dejando que se sonrojara un poco, Judy la dejo y luego abrazo a Nick- perdón

¿Por qué? -dijo Nick confundido mientras le tallaba la cabeza a Judy-

Es que cuando estuvimos en el callejón y ese sujeto nos atacó me paralicé del miedo, no pude hacer nada para defenderte -dijo Judy decaída y Nick le rasco la cabeza haciendo que moviera el pie derecho riendo un poco-

Ya Judy no te preocupes por eso tratamos de detenerlo pero lo más importante es que salió lastimado y ahora solo falta saber quién es en verdad -dijo Nick sonriendo- no te sientas mal fue mi elección yo pelee contra el ¿qué tal esto cuando lo tengamos arrinconado le disparas a la pierna? -Judy se dio un poco- vamos tenemos que ver a John para ver si logro obtener un nombre de la cuenta -Nick se paró pero todavía tenía a Judy abrazándolo hasta se colgaba de el- ¿me puedes soltar? -Judy nego sonriendo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Nick y tallaba su cabeza en su mentón- no te vas a soltar ¿verdad? -Judy volvió a negar- es porque estoy suavecito ¿verdad?

Si y pachoncito -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick suspiro divertido y decidió seguir para ver dónde estaba John y lo encontró golpeándose la cabeza en la mesa-

Ya John ¿qué haces? -dijo Nick sorprendido y John se dio la vuelta, mostrando ojos color rojos debido a la falta de sueño- ¿qué?

No existe el creador de la página no existe -dijo John alterado- uso un nombre falso trate de rastrear el correo de la cuenta pero también es falso no da ningún nombre o dirección y si buscas entre líneas me dice Stan Lee pero eso es imposible

¿Quién sabe? Ese lobo viejecito podría ser rápido como gacela a sus 93 años -dijo Nick sonriendo- bueno al menos buen intento John

Pero hay algo que me llama la atención -dijo John calmado-

¿Qué? ¿Qué Judy se me halla pegado como una garrapata? -dijo Nick con burla mientras Judy solo seguía pegada a él-

No, no me interesa, a lo que me refiero es que el vengador comenzó a matar sin razón, pero ¿por qué a Michael Farris?

Tienes un buen punto John -dijo Judy calmada y lo fue pensando un momento- hay que interrogar a la madre de la víctima una vez más -después de un rato Nick y Judy ya tenían a la señora Farris en la sala de interrogaciones- señora Farris gracias por venir a vernos

No hay problema -dijo la señora tranquila-

Díganos señora su hijo Michael Farris ¿tenía alguna fascinación por los cómics o alguna vez le comentó sobre alguien llamado Sean Elt? -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Sean Elt, no nunca lo menciono, en realidad comenzó a obsesionarse con un cómic llamado la espada solitaria o algo así -dijo la señora Farris tranquila- pero un día llegó un nuevo lobo a la casa, era joven como de unos 30 años más o menos, tenía el pelo color castaño claro con ojos verdes, usaba un traje y corbata muy elegantes, pero en el cuello tenía una tarjeta de plástico color verde, el otro día los escuche discutiendo y Michael decía "yo sé la verdad, sé quién eres en realidad " eso logre escuchar

Un lobo de pelo castaño con traje y corbata -dijo Nick confundido y comenzó a pensar-

Una identificación verde -dijo Judy confundida y los dos dieron con la misma idea- ¡el lobo periodista de esta mañana! -dijeron ambos sorprendidos- gracias por su tiempo -los dos se retiraron y fueron con John para que buscará al lobo entre las fotos que la oficial Hasting les había dado, con un escaneo entre las fotos en la máquina dieron con el sujeto-

Paul Whittaker -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿hay algo que lo relacione con la víctima?

Según la información que reunimos el número telefónico de Paul es desechable pero más que nada es el mismo numero al que Michael Farris estuvo llamando en las últimas semanas -dijo John sonriendo mostrando números telefónicos en la pantalla-

Entonces hay que lanzar un boletín sobre esto -dijo Gina sonriendo- si ese sujeto está metido en esto debe tener una buena razón

De echo si la tiene él puede ser el sujeto que usaba el disfraz, Michael Farris lo descubre y el lo mata -dijo Nick tranquilo- para proteger su rabo

Buen punto bien enviaré la información a los policías -dijo Gina tranquila-

Gina el teniente quiere su camisa -dijo Judy sonriendo y Gina se sonrojo bastante, después de una hora Izak tuvo un llamados

Si entendido -se levanto rápido y fue con los demás- rápido vieron a Paul Whittaker en una tienda de cómics quiero que vayan y lo traigan Judy y Gina vayan por el Nick se refuerzo

Entendido -dijeron los tres-

Y Gina dame mi camisa -dijo Izak un poco molesto, Gina solo inflo las mejillas y se la dio- gracias -la extendió cuando se dio cuenta estaba lavada y arreglada en el lugar donde la daga había cortado- esto..

La lave porque tenía manchas de sangre y la costura para que no vieran sobre la pelea o la herida -dijo Gina sonrojada y desviando la mirada-

Gracias lo aprecio -dijo Izak tranquilo, Gina sonrio y los dos quedaron viéndose a los ojos por un rato- tienes trabajo ve antes de que Whittaker se vaya

Si vamonos -Gina grito sorprendida y los tres se fueron corriendo, en una tienda de cómics se podía ver al lobo Paul Whittaker enfrente de la mesa con una caja en frente de él, el hipopótamo estaba revisando las cosas en la caja, estaba muy sorprendido-

Te vendo estas historietas por 2000 quiero el dinero en efectivo por favor -dijo Paul nervioso y el hipopótamo asintio, se escucho como se cargo un arma y Paul se dio la vuelta para ver qué Gina le tenía apuntando y con una mala mirada- ¿qué está pasando?

Paul Whittaker venga con nosotros es sospechoso en un caso de homicidio -dijo Judy sería-

O ¿prefiere que lo llamemos espada vengadora asesino de la noche? -dijo Nick con burla, los tres lo llevaron a la jefatura donde Paul estaba en una sala de interrogación-

Bien de esto nos encargamos nosotros -dijo Izak serio, Gina y el entraron con calma a la sala- señor Whittaker queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el homicidio de Michael Farris

Si creen que el vengador de la espada tienen algo que ver se equivocan, él es un símbolo de la bondad de la humanidad, ser acusado de un Homicidio es todo un insulto, él no mató a esa gacela -dijo Paul un poco serio-

Escucha tenemos evidencia para decir que tú eres el asesino de Michael Farris -dijo Gina sería- tenemos testigos que dicen que te vieron discutiendo con Farris mientras él decía que sabía quién eras, tenemos llamadas a tu celular de parte de Farris y tú más que nadie tenía una conexión con la víctima, tenemos motivos para saber que eres el supuesto vengador así que te doy un trato, solo dinos la verdad y yo trataré de evitar que los reos te maten en prisión -Paul se puso un poco nervioso mientras Izak y Gina lo miraban de forma seria-

Esta bien lo admito yo soy espada solitaria -dijo Paul serio-

¿Por qué mataste a Michael Farris? -dijo Izak serio-

El comenzó a chantajearme sobre mi identidad como el vengador,entonces no tuve otra opción más que matarlo -dijo Paul serio, Izak noto un ligero titubeo en el-

En tu diario de hazañas o cómic notamos que solo le robabas a los malvados y los atacabas dejándoles una ligera advertencia pero ¿por qué matar ahora? -dijo Izak serio- tienes tu propio modo tu propia etnica y propio sentido de la justicia, ¿por qué violarlo?

Simplemente perdí el control y lo mate por eso -dijo Paul un poco nervioso y titubeaba-

¿Por qué le cortaste la mano izquierda a Farris después de matarlo? -dijo Izak serio-

No lo sé, solo fue la adrenalina y le corte la mano solo por instinto -dijo Paul nervioso, Izak y Gina se vieron, decidieron dejarlo ahí y salieron a ver sus compañeros-

No fue el -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¿Por qué creen que no fue el? Es decir tenemos el cómic, los pagos, los registros debe ser el -dijo Judy confundida-

Izak le hizo una pregunta que solo el verdadero asesino podría responder -dijo Gina tranquila, el asesino corto la mano derecha de Michael Farris antes de matarlo, Paul creyó que le cortaron la mano izquierda después de matarlo no puede ser el, es una relación un escritor y un asesino de acción, como Izak y yo

¿Me crees el asesino o el escritor? -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gian alzó un dedo- lo primero, ¿me crees un asesino entrenado?

La verdad lo eres -dijo Gina sonriendo- recibió entrenamiento militar a los catorce

Bueno volviendo al caso, entonces tiene un compañero, alguien entrenado -dijo Nick tranquilo- ¿hay algo en la vida de Paul que nos diga si tuvo alguna conexión con el vengador?

Si la hay -dijo Surei sonriendo llegando con unos papeles en las manos- investigue a Paul Whittaker resulta que hace un año lo asaltaron en un edificio que hoy en día está abandonado, Paul fue atacado pero salvado por el vengador encapuchado, también hay algo más John hablo con la comisión de electricidad ese edificio sigue recibiendo luz y energía hoy en día, si hay un vengador debe estar ahí

Entendido bien hecho Surei vamos para haya -dijo Izak serio, Gina, Nick, Judy e Izak fueron a la dirección del edificio y lo encontraron, era de representa pisos con muchas ventanas dando a entender que era un complejo de departamentos-

Bien según los registros de electricidad de este lugar el cuarto 209 es el único que recibe electricidad todavía -dijo Judy tranquila- ahí debe estar ese sujeto

Bien formemos equipos -dijo Izak serio- Gina Nick por enfrente Judy y yo por detrás, no disparen a menos que los amenace con la espada, informen de cualquier cosa sospechosa por la radio volumen bajo

Entendido -dijeron los tres serios, formaron los equipos, Gina y Nick prepararon sus armas entrando con cuidado en el cuarto 209 del edificio, Izak y Judy caminaron por el suelo viendo la parte trasera del edificio, los dos sacaron sus armas listos para disparar o esperar movimiento, Nick y Gina entraron al cuerpo, estaba vacío y oscuro-

Es decepcionante para se la guarida de un súper héroe -dijo Nick con burla- esperaba algo como cajas con 50 espadas puestas, capas de la semana o máscaras -vieron a los lados tratando de encontrar algo-

Es un tipo raro tratando de imitar héroes de historietas de un buen hombre, no es Batman él es un héroe -dijo Gina sonriendo, toco una pared y esta se movió revelando espadas ordenadas en fila- vaya que te parece si lo está tratando de imitar

La fortaleza de la soledad de un hombre -dijo Nick sonriendo- es un buen tesoro

Odio a Superman -dijo Gina tranquila-

 _Nick, Gina atención veo movimiento en la escalera de incendios_ -dijo Judy en el comunicador-

Recibido -dijo Nick tranquilo, los dos avanzaron en el cuarto, mientras Izak y Judy fueron siguiendo al vengador por la espalda hasta llegar a la parte final del edificio, por la ventada entró la figura y camino un par de pasos quejándose de dolor en su pierna donde tenía clavada la daga y en su brazo por el disparo- si es el tiene las heridas de mis balas y las del teniente

Entendido -dijo Gina sería, los dos se ocultaron en unos muros que daban a unos cuartos, Izak y Judy entraron con cautela y lo siguieron por la espalda, los cuatro se movieron y lo rodearon apuntándole con sus armas-

¡Policia de Zootopia arriba las manos! -gritaron todos haciendo que la figura se quedara estática y levanto los brazos- ahora quítate la mascara y ríndete por la buenas -dijo Izak serio, el vengador se quitó la máscara revelando que era la loba de pelo café claro y ojos verde- ¡¿oficial Hasting?!

Esa no me la esperaba -dijo Nick sorprendido-


	15. Chapter 15

Después de un rato llevaron a la oficial Hasting a la jefatura y un médico le trataba las heridas por la defensa en su pelea, le habían dado ropa más cómoda mientras se llevaban el traje, Izak y Bogo estaba afuera de la sala de interrogatorios y Bogo se veía algo molesto-

No puedo creer esto Ann Hasting es una de las mejores oficiales de mi escuadrón ahora ¿es una asesina o justiciera enmascarada? -dijo Bogo sorprendido- Caine esperaba ver resultados con esto, no ver a una de mis oficiales en las noticias como un mal chiste para la policia

Tranquilícese jefe Bogo -dijo Izak serio- no entiendo la razón de por qué la oficial Hasting cometió estos delitos pero le pido que esto no vaya a la prensa, trataremos de evitar que esto no llegue a oídos de nadie

¿Cómo lo piensas hacer? Uno de los sospechoso es un escritor de noticias esos sujetos son como buitres carroñeros -dijo Bogo serio- a la primera oportunidad dirán todo

Tengo métodos para tratar esto jefe Bogo solo déjemelo en mis manos -dijo Izak serio-

Está bien pero dime estos dos tienen ¿algún cargo para detener su historia de héroes y mallas ajustadas? -dijo Bogo serio-

Sinceramente esta la agresion contra oficiales de policía, Nickolas Wilde y contra mi persona un teniente -dijo Izak serio- obstrucción robando muestras de la escena del crimen y colaboración son los cargos que tienen esos dos de momento jefe Bogo

Muy bien no esperaba menos del hijo de un capitán Naval -dijo Bogo sonriendo- pero eso sí la placa de Ann y su trasero son míos

Entendido -dijo Izak tranquilo le dio la espalda y se empezó a retirar- a Ann Hasting le gustan las nalgadas y cosas sucias en su trasero -Bogo abrió los ojos sorprendido- por eso su fetiche con marcar traseros -Izak se rió un poco mientras llegaba a los laboratorios para ver cómo Gina usaba la bata de laboratorio y lentes, frente a ella estaba el traje de súper héroe- ¿algo nuevo?

Si recupere una bola del arma del agente Wilde, la daga tiene tus huellas y las de la oficial Hasting, buen lanzamiento pero yo hubiera apuntado a su cabeza o al cuello -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Solo quería su sangre esparcida en el suelo para hacer el Análisis -dijo Izak serio- le hiciste la prueba de la sangre

Si y negativa ella no lo mato pero aún así si obstruyó ya tiene un cargo en su contra -dijo Gina tranquila- también tengo otra mala noticia, la nudillera que Nick encontró no le pertenece a este traje porque este tiene las nudilleras completas y la sangre que está aquí son consistentes con las heridas que ella presenta

Entonces tiene que colaborar por las buenas o las malas -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Déjame hacerlo por las malas -dijo Gina sonriendo emocionada- quiero golpearla y anotar su cabeza contra el suelo o la mesa

Le tienes rencor -dijo Izak riendo un poco- guarda esas energías tú y yo trataremos con ella a la fuerza, dime ¿has sabido algo de la espada?

No, solo que es la punta deuda pero a la colección de espadas de Chad y la oficial a ninguna le hace falta la punta -dijo Gina tranquila- tal vez se deshicieron de la evidencia -Izak asintio- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

¿Qué clase de favor? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¿Me puedes abrazar? -dijo Gina sonrojada y nerviosa, Izak se quedo un poco confundido- es que me he sentido un poco sola pero agobiada de trabajo y necesito al menos un abrazo -Izak entendió sus puntos, él sabía que Gina tenía familia pero solo eran su madre y su hermano menor, él y ella se apoyaban desde jóvenes, no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazo con delicadeza, Gina sonrio y dejo descansar su frente en el hombro de Izak, sintió todo, su calor, su olor hasta su corazón, estaba un poco alterado pero el solo sentirlo cerca de ella la relajaba tanto, era algo que deseaba mucho tiempo, Surei pasó cerca del alboroto dio y los vio, se enojo un poco pero lo dejo de lado, después de un momento Izak se comenzó a soltar igual que Gina solo para quedar los dos de frente y muy cerca- gracias yo..lo..

Si está bien -dijo Izak sonriendo y se alejó un poco- se podría decir que ambos lo necesitábamos -se alejó un poco y se topó con Judy la cual estaba sonriendo moviendo la cola- si..

Qué lindo es el amor -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Sabes Judy un consejo para el futuro nunca provoques a tu teniente -dijo Izak levemente sonrojado y algo serio mientras Judy bajo las orejas sorprendida- voy a hablar con la oficial Hasting ¿dónde está Nick?

Fue a hablar con Paul Whittaker -dijo Judy tranquila-

Bien ve y tomate un descanso en la sala yo te avisaré si aparece algo nuevo -dijo Izak tranquilo y avanzó a la sala de interrogaciones, Garraza aparecio con una carpeta en las manos-

Teniente Caine le tengo el expediente de la oficial Hasting señor -dijo Garraza sonriendo-

Gracias Garraza -dijo Izak tranquilo tomando el expediente lo hojeo y decidió entrar a hablar con Ann- oficial Hasting

Teniente Izak Jethro Caine -dijo Ann sonriendo- se ve que no puedes olvidarme siempre nos topamos en diferentes momentos, ¿quieres divertirte conmigo como en los viejos tiempos? -Izak se acercó a la mesa calmado, espero un momento y golpeó la mesa con fuerza tanto que asusto un poco a Ann-

¡Bien sabes porque estás aquí, Ann tú mataste a Michael Farris, lo partiste a la mitad! ¡No creas que tendré compasión de ti ahora! ¡Toda la evidencia apunta a que tú misma pudiste matarlo! -Izak estaba gritando molesto-

¡No me culpes de esto yo no lo hice! ¡Soy inocente de todo esto! ¡Soy una oficial como tú! -Ann le regresó el grito-

Nosotros no matamos personas, confiamos en la ley y la justicia, no la hacemos por nuestra propia mano -Izak estaba molesto-

¡No me hables de justicia! ¡Tú y yo somos similares! Tú madre esta muerta como mi padre lo está -Ann grito molesta- mi padre tenía una lavandería un sujeto entró una noche y lo asesino solo por menos de ochenta billetes, no tengo fe en la justicia y menos en la ley porque sé que fallas tiene, eh vivido cada día con ese evento puesto en mi mente, por eso decidí ser policía para hacer justicia pero se ve que no es suficiente, tú debes pensar lo mismo tú y yo somos iguales

¡Yo no me parezco a ti! -Izak le grito molesto- ¡yo vivo con lo mi madre todos los días porque es mi motivación y la ley es mi guía! ¡Pero no mató a cualquier criminal frente a mí! -Ann se quedó asustada y con la mirada brillante por las lágrimas- peleamos en el callejón, las heridas consiste con los hechos, robaste y tomaste evidencia de una escena del crimen, Ann Hasting quedas bajo arresto por conspiración y obstrucción del deber de un oficial de policías

¿Me darás la espalda? -dijo Anna deprimida- aún después de todo lo que pasamos ¿no significó nada para ti? -Izak se quedó callado- claro me darás la espalda como todos en esta jefatura, una vez más me demuestras que no hay nada más importante tu trabajo o Gina -Ann estaba llorando un poco-

Te quedarás aquí y por cierto Bogo quiere hablar contigo -dijo Izak serio- pero antes ¿dónde está la evidencia que tomaste del callejón? -Ann se quedó callada un momento- ¡Habla! -Izak le grito y Anna decidió hacerlo-

Se la di a uno de mis amigos en el laboratorio de análisis -dijo Ann sería mientras lloraba, Izak no tuvo de otra y salió de la sala para dejar que Bogo entrará, Izak se topó con Surei la cual tenía una hoja con ella- ¿qué tienes?

El análisis de la sangre dio positivo, el traje era de ella tenía sus fluidos corporales -dijo Surei tranquila- uno de los laboratoristas ya habló conmigo la huella de la nudillera no era de oficial y tampoco estaba en la base de datos de la policia ni de criminales -Izak suspiro y se acercó a su oficina para ver un pizarrón con algunas imágenes y fotos, mientras tanto Judy caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a Nick hablando con Paul-

Ya detuvimos a Ann Hasting por obstruir la investigación -dijo Nick serio- nada de lo que digas podrá salvarte ni a ti ni a ella

Si tienes razón, pero ¿por qué tuve que echarme la culpa por todo esto? -dijo Paul serio y deprimido viendo el suelo- debí irme cuando ella me lo dijo pero tuve mis dudas al irme

Es porque la amas -dijo Nick serio y Paul lo miro sorprendido- podré ser un zorro astuto, un poco loco y estafador en el pasado pero hasta yo sé cuando hay sentimientos en esto, la conociste y comenzaste a ayudarla desde que te salvó la vida en ese robo pero no importa cuánto trataste ella no te respondía ese amor que sientes por ella ¿o e equivoco?

No, tienes razón no importa cuánto tratará ella no me ama -dijo Paul decaído- estabas sus sentimientos por el teniente y por lo que pasó con su padre, ella tenía la cabeza metida en todo esto, siempre me preocupo que algo malo le llegara a pasar pero estoy mejor sabiendo que estará en prisión donde ya no hará esto de ser súper héroe -Nick salió de la sala y se topó con Judy-

La gente enamorada es capas de todo -dijo Judy tranquila-

Si lo entiendo pero no todos lo enamorados hacen cosas buenas -dijo Nick tranquilo- creo que él no ha hecho nada malo deberían dejarlo ir

Estoy deacuerdo contigo Nick pero el teniente lo acusara de obstrucción y conspiración -dijo Judy tranquila- creo que es suficiente para que escarmiente, pero tengo una duda, las evidencias apuntan a que Ann no estaba en el callejón cuando mataron a Michael Farris eso quiere decir que hay un tercero disfrazado

¿Qué tal esto? ¿Y si el tercero tenía asuntos sin resolver con Farris? -dijo Nick tranquilo- debe ser alguien cuya muerte de Farris sea beneficiosa para el y que quiera al vengador fuera de las calles, pero más que nada que tenga acceso a cuchillos que pueden rebanar algo grande y redondo como el cráneo de Farris -los dos lo fueron pensando y llegaron a una conclusión-

¡Tony Valtini! -dijeron los dos sorprendidos,vides pues de una hora tenían a Tony Valtini frente a ellos en la sala de interrogación-

Señor Valtini escuche lo trajimos aquí porque usted fue quien asesino a Michael Farris -dijo Judy sería- nuestra investigación llegó a esta conclusión, usted tenía cuantas pendientes con el vengador no por su ataque si no porque estaba arruinando su negocio y estafas, robaba sus camiones con pantallas y los quemaba o quemaba la mercancía que tenía

Pero más que nada usted debía estarse preguntando "¿cómo puede saber el vengador donde estoy o que negocios hago?" -dijo Nick con burla- eso era sencillo alguien de dentro lo estaba delatando por eso debió de dar con el soplón y ese resultó ser Michael Farris que se conectaba con un investigador y este le daba información al vengador, Michael Farris tenía una rutina iba al mismo bar todos los días después del trabajo, se quedaba dos horas y se iba con una mujer entonces usted sabía a qué hora y en donde iba a estar eso le dio ventaja y lo mato

Pero con un cuchillo de su empacadora de comida -dijo Judy mostrando la imagen en la mesa de una especie de cortadora con un cuchillo largo y afilado- la punta recuerda en la escena del crimen pertenece a un cuchillo usado en su fábrica, así que se puso compro un disfraz del vengador para hacerse pasar por el, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

Mata al soplón y culpa al vengador anónimo de la noche para que nadie le vuelva a robar -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Que adorables son pero me temo que no es así, yo no maté a Farris alguien más lo hizo -dijo Tony sonriendo- no hay evidencia contra mi así que me retiro

No tan rápido señor Valtini -dijo Judy sonriendo, de su bolsillo saco parte del guante y de la nudillera- esta nudillera era parte de su propio disfraz y tiene una huella

No es suya es de su primo trevor un sastre, que el mismo admitió haber hecho un disfraz del supuesto héroe para usted señor Valtini -dijo Nick sonriendo- apuesto que cuando registremos su casa hay aremos las cosas del vengador ¿verdad?

Quiero un abogado -dijo Tony nervioso-

Si lo necesita -dijo Nick sonriendo, los dos salieron de la sala y fueron directo a la oficina de Izak pero solo se toparon con Gina llenando un informe de la caja de evidencia-

¿Dónde está el teniente? -dijo Judy confundida-

Está con el jefe Bogo a Ann Hasting le darán un veredicto en la jefatura espero que la despidan -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Aclárame una duda -dijo Nick tranquilo- ¿algo pasó entre la Ann Hasting y el teniente Izak? -Judy alzó las orejas poniendo atención a lo que diría

Bueno si, en la universidad poco antes de concernos Izak era un poco rebelde, Ann no era su novia si no su método de diversión -dijo Gina tranquila mientras guardaba todo en la caja blanca para evidencia- con el tiempo Izak y yo nos fuimos conociendo y él se fue olvidando de Ann hasta el punto en que dejó de verla, después de la graduación Ann tratado de ser compañera de Izak pero no lo logró y en cambio termino siendo enviada a investigación de Narcóticos, Izak y yo fuimos compañeros en casos de homicidio

Vaya así que es una historia de un triángulo romántico -dijo Judy sonriendo y Gina se sonrojo un poco pero asintio un poco- qué bonito -Nick solo giró los ojos y se sentó en una silla detrás de ellas- ¿cómo fue su primer caso?

Eso fue hace mucho -dijo Gina sonriendo- pero ese caso se resolvió bien al final, las mujeres enviaban mensajes y anuncios publicitarios por la Internet de cosas que estaban vendiendo seis mujeres seis asesinatos, un solo hombre sadico, él iba a sus casas pretendiendo ser un comprador interesado en los muebles pero en realidad termino matándolas, investigamos por un mes entero pero al final dimos con él y desde entonces estuvo en prisión alegando que es inocente

Vaya suena muy trágico -dijo Judy nerviosa-

No tanto si hubieras visto lo que yo no sentirías lastima -dijo Gina tranquila guardando las fotos- de ahí nuestros casos se hicieron más elaborados, procedimientos más fáciles hasta que finalmente llegamos a cómo somos ahora

Tengo una pregunta si tienen la misma edad y an sido pareja desde que iniciaron ¿por qué él es teniente y tú no? -dijo Nick confundido-

Ah eso -Gina se rió un poco- creo que es porque me salvó la vida y yo estuve en el hospital por varias semanas las cuales el no me dejo sola ni un solo día

Realmente le importas -dijo Judy sonriendo- eso debió ser muy tierno

Lo fue había recibido un disparo en el estomago, varios golpes en el cuerpo y perdí el conocimiento hasta que desperté viendo como Izak me ayudaba a llegar al hospital mientras él estaba herido -dijo Gina sonriendo- estábamos tratando con una banda criminal nueva conocida como la Niebla negra aún existe pero son muy pocos los miembros que hay, fue una lucha larga de varios disparos pero al final logramos salir yo casi en coma e Izak me salvo, siempre da su vida por mí creo que es una de las cosas por las que estoy enamorada de él -Judy sonrio soltando un leve grito de ternura mientras Nick sonreía-

Aaaaw ternurita -dijo Judy sonriendo, se escucharon unos pasos en la puerta y vieron como Izak estaba llegando solo y con una placa de policía en la mano derecha- teniente ¿que pasó?

Ann Hasting a sido despedida de las fuerzas policiacas de Zootopia y estara en prisión un mínimo de tres años -dijo Izak sonriendo mostrando la placa dejándola en la mesa- bien dos tipos locos fuera de las calles estamos progresando equipo -se quedó parado viendo a los demás y se apoyó en la mesa de brazos cruzados- escuchen este caso fue algo extraño lo sé pero es un claro ejemplo de que nosotros podemos hacer como equipo, un equipo armado y fuerte que se apoya siempre -los tres presentes sonrieron y asintieron- pueden retirarse tómense el día libre yo debo hacer el papeleo

¿Te molesta si me quedo? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Adelante puedes quedarte me serías de buena ayuda -dijo Izak sonriendo, Judy y Nick solo se quitaron los sacos de su ropa y se fueron en la patrulla apenas eran como las seis de la tarde-

Sabes tenemos tiempo libre como dos horas ¿quieres ir al parque a dar un paseo? -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy asintio-

Si suena bien -dijo Judy sonriendo, los dos llegaron a un parque en el centro de la ciudad, después de un rato bajaron de su vehículo y fueron recorriendo el parque, había familias tanto depredadores como presas conviviendo entre ellos, niños de los dos tipos corriendo y riendo- ahora entiendo a qué se refería el teniente Caine con "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" nuestro deber es proteger el futuro y presente de Zootopia y evitar que todos los inocentes salgan lastimados

Es verdad Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo pasando su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Judy, ella no dijo nada solo se dejó abrazar y se acercó más a él- si detenemos a estos locos asesinos y evitamos que más gente salga herida entonces estamos cambiando el mundo para bien, ¿cómo lo dices? ¿Una zanahoria a la vez?

Si algo así -Judy se dio un poco los dos fueron paseando disfrutando de sus horas libres- sabes me gusta mucho tu cola y tú pelaje son muy similares suaves

Gracias es que los peino todos los días -dijo Nick sonriendo- sabes disfruto mi vida mucho más que antes

¿Por qué? -dijo Judy curiosa-

Porque tengo una amiga y muchos más que confían en mí, Judy tú eres mi mejor amiga y me has hecho cambiar para bien, ahora estoy probando a todo mundo que los animales son diferentes a lo que ellos creen, ya no soy un zorro estafador y tú no eres una simple coneja, ambos somos la fuerza que defiende Zootopia -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy sonrio un poco enternecida-

Leíste muchos cómics para decir eso ¿verdad? -dijo Judy riendo un poco-

Si y mataste el momento -dijo Nick sonriendo, después de un rato Judy se fue a su casa y Nick se quedo un rato más en el parque para calmar su mente y tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos-

Sabes esa conejita es muy linda ¿es tu novia? -dijo un lobo de pelo casi negro pero se veía más blanco que negro, su edad no podía decirse con facilidad, sus mejillas eran un poco alargadas debido a su vejez, el pelo de su zona lateral del cráneo era un poco más largo con poco pelo justo en el centro, usaba unos lentes de color café un poco oscuros y grandes, vestía una camisa roja con pantalones azul oscuros con tirantes en los hombros y usaba un delantal amarillo, frente a él estaba un carrito o puesto de Hot dogs , Nick al escuchar al lobo hablar se sonrojo un poco y se pudo nervioso-

Ah perdón señor es que no es mi novia es solo mi compañera en la policia -dijo Nick nervioso-

Solo llámame Lee -dijo el lobo sonriendo- vaya es raro ver a una coneja con su depredador natural y más de una forma tan cariñosa, le gustas

Bueno usted lo dijo soy un depredador ella es una presa, no se puede formar nada bueno de ese tipo de unión, la sociedad eso piensa -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Ha que importa la sociedad -dijo Lee sonriendo- sabes niño cuando yo tenía tu edad y eso fue hace como 60 años

¡¿60 años?! ¡¿Pues qué edad tiene usted?! -Nick grito sorprendido-

93 pero me siento de 86 -Lee se rió mientras Nick estaba con un gesto extrañado diciendo "no te creo" con la mirada- bueno volviendo al tema principal el amor no se demuestra ni nace de lo que diga la sociedad, se crea de lo que uno siente por ese alguien especial, claro hay dolor en el camino y sufrimiento pero con eso se aprende, si en verdad la amas no la dejes ir porque si no te arrepentirás toda tu vida, no pienses en lo que dirá la sociedad o lo que dirían los medios tú solo has que el amor dure, recuerda el débil y compasivo siempre obtiene el poder para cambiar el mundo porque el fuerte solo usa el poder para sus propios fines

Gracias señor Lee -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Ten te doy una salchicha de cortesía -dijo Lee dandole un perro caliente-

Déjeme pagarle señor Lee al menos por un buen consejo -Nick le dio un billete y Lee se retiró sonriendo, Nick le dio un mordida a la comida- está rica

Recuerda dile si a la vida o cómo me gusta decir -dijo Lee muriendo mientras se retiraba, se dio la vuelta y levanto el pulgar derecho extendiendo el brazo- ¡Excelsior! -Nick lo saludo hasta que su mente tardo un poco en procesar lo que había pasado-

¿Acaso ese era...? -Nick se dio la vuelta buscando al señor Lee pero él ya no están por ningún lugar- oh mi dios -Nick se quedó sorprendido y comenzó a reírse _no se lo que la vida me depare pero ahora tengo una misión, alguien a quien proteger y una ciudad que depende de mi capacidad y la de mi equipo entero, Soy Nick Wilde Oficial de Zootopia y también un CSI-_


	16. Chapter 16

**Legales**

Había muchos animales jóvenes reunidos en las afueras de la calles, todos parecían no tener más de veinte, de todos apareció una osa de pelo color café y vestido ajustado, la osa se acercó al cuidador de la puerta el cual era un oso polar-

Hola guapo ¿me dejas pasar? -dijo la osa sonriendo, se desabotonó el vestido del cuello y mostró sus senos haciendo que el oso sonriera y le toco los senos- huy me haces cosquillas -la osa sonrio sonrojada mientras el oso le masajeo ambos senos, los osos asintieron y la dejaron pasar junto a otra osa de pelo negro la cual usaba una playera y faldas de color blanco, las dos osas entraron y vieron que todo el lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes, bebiendo, besándose hasta casi tener sexo, se drogaban y tenían sexo en unos baños pero en uno de esos apareció una pata de animal cubierta de sangre y bajo dejando una mancha en la pared del baño, después de un rato los CSI llegaron primero fue Izak seguido de una elefanta, ella usaba un traje elegante de color café-

Gracias por ayudarnos a estas horas teniente Izak -dijo la elefanta tranquila mientras los dos recorrían el bar- esta noche ya teníamos tres casos más de homicidio por eso necesitamos ayuda la doctora Alexis está en el caso -los dos llegaron a una puerta de cristal empañado, Izak se puso un guante y abrió pero el cristal se aclaró enseguida-

Interesante -dijo Izak sorprendido, frente a él estaba una puma hembra de pelo café oscura usando un traje gris plata con una blusa vino con guantes en las manos- Alex

Vaya pero si es el mismísimo Izak Jethro Caine -dijo Alex la puma sonriendo, se levanto y le dio un abrazo amistoso- me da mucho gusto verte -Izak sonrio y le dio un leve palmeo en la espalda, los dos regresaron a su investigación- vaya ha pasado mucho tiempo

Si me da mucho guste verte Alex ¿qué tenemos para esta noche? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Esta chica -Alex se hizo a un lado mostrando a una chita usando un vestido rojo ajustado y con mucho maquillaje- esto es malo ella parece que apenas tiene 18 -Alex se acercó y comenzó a inspeccionarla, en el costado del estomago del lado izquierdo tenía unas manchas de sangre- fue apuñalada con un objeto pequeño pero no salpicó, de seguro corto una arteria y por eso no hay desangrado -Izak recorrió el baño con una lámpara y vio las paredes, frente a él había un WC, un lava manos con un espejo y una mesa de cristal- me gustaría que mi casa se viera la mitad de bien que este baño

A mí me gustaría que mi baño se viera así de limpio -dijo Izak tranquilo, dejó de observar el baño y se acercó a la chica viendo una extraña acumulación en el hombro cerca de los hombros del lado izquierdo- Alex ¿qué es eso? -Alex vio a donde Izak le estaba apuntando, Alex le hizo un corte a la acumulación y sacó un pequeño chip en forma de óvalo- ¿eso es un chip?

Si eso parece -dijo Alex sorprendida- jamás había visto algo como esto -tomo las pinzas y tomo para verlo de cerca, cuando Izak estaba viendo el baño noto algo en la parte trasera del WC-

Veo algo -Izak se acercó y tomo el pedazo de lo que parecía ser un copa con manchas de sangre en el tuvo- es la parte inferior de una copa y con mucha sangre -la guardo en una bolsa como evidencia, se levanto y comenzó a marcar dos números, el primer número sonó y resultó ser Nick, Nick se levanto escuchando el sonido del celular, comenzó a moverse y tambalearse en el camino, llego a la mesa y tomo el celular-

Si aquí Wilde -dijo Nick medio dormido-

Señor Wilde necesito que venga a una escena del crimen en el bar Exótico -dijo Izak serio y Nick medio despertó sorprendido-

¡¿El bar exótico?! Ese bar es costoso y muy bueno voy para haya con mi equipo -dijo Nick sonriendo emocionado mientras Izak solo le dijo que si y termino colgando, Izak volvió a marcar y esta vez fue a Surei, Surei estaba medio despierta y entonces se levanto a contestar el teléfono, la daba cayó a un lado mostrando su pijama la cual era una pijama blanca con ositos dibujados, se acercó al teléfono y contesto soñolienta-

Diga -dijo Surei decaída y medio dormida-

Surei necesito que vengas al bar Exótico en el centro de la ciudad Jungla -dijo Izak serio y Surei asintio medio dormida- ¿estás asintiendo medio dormida verdad?

Perdón voy en cinco minutos -dijo Surei soñolienta y corto la llamada- ¿por qué nunca me llama para invitarme a un bar o a que me agarre de forma salvaje en su departamento? -Surei termino soltando quejidos y comenzó a vestirse, volviendo al bar Izak estaba guardando su teléfono-

Bien mi equipo nocturno ya viene en camino -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¿Por qué no llamaste a la coneja y a la tigresa? -dijo Alexis sonriendo-

Judy Hopps no es buena en la oscuridad es mejor que duerma y nos apoye en el laboratorio mañana en la mañana, en cuanto a Gina ella está en DC dando un seminario sobre ser un CSI -dijo Izak tranquilo recolectando información y evidencia-

Teniente Caine -llegó la elefanta caminando tranquila- ya tenemos reunidos a todos los clientes del club y también al dueño del lugar

Muy bien quiero que su equipo revise cada huella digital y tráiganme a al jefe de servicios eléctricos para que me digan que es esto -dijo Izak serio mostrando el chip dentro de una bolsa de evidencia de plástico-

A la orden señor -dijo la elefanta sería y se retiró, en la parte exterior fueron llegando Nick y Surei en una patrulla conducida por un tigre-

Gracias por el aventon -dijo Nick sonriendo, cargaba un maletín plateado, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro, una playera blanca y su chaleco de CSI, Surei venía vestida de la misma forma forma pero cargaba un portafolio negro de Marco plateado- bien siempre quise venir a este bar pero es muy costoso

Si ni que lo digas un cosmopolita te cuesta todo un mes de salario -dijo Surei sonriendo, frente a ellos estaba una larga fila de animales en su mayoría hembras delgadas y usando vestidos escotados- lo malo es que te tienes que vestir como una vendida para que te dejen entrar

A mí no me desagradan esos conjuntos lo malo es que si no eres rico no te dejan pasar -dijo Nick algo extrañado, se acercaron a un rinocenronte y los dos mostraron sus placas para que los dejaran pasar- bien yo me quedo a inspeccionar a las mujeres tu ve con el jefe

¿Para qué le puedas coquetear a las señoritas mientras Judy no está? -dijo Surei con algo de burla y Nick desvió la mirada sin decir nada- ja te gane tú te vas a ver la escena del crimen yo me quedo aquí -Nick sonrio un poco y entro al bar mientras Surei se quedaba afuera con los demás policías, Surei se acercó a una computadora portátil con una pantalla táctil, a su lado estaba un tigre de bengala- bien ¿qué hay para esta noche?

Bueno hay una chica asesinada, una chita -dijo el tigre tranquilo- creemos que puede ser alguien del bar para eso la pantalla para guardar cada huella digital de los presuntos sopechosos

Entendido -dijo Surei tranquila viendo la pandilla- todos pasen escriban sus nombre en hojas de papel y pongan sus huellas aquí -todos los animales fueron pasando uno por uno primero fue un jaguar macho de unos 18 años usaba una camisa de manga larga, negra con detalles rojos- bien nombre y huellas

¿Y si e nuevo y te invito un trago? Preciosa -dijo el jaguar sonriendo-

Ja no me interesa salir con un niño -dijo Surei sonriendo con burla- nombre y huella

Si sabes que soy Brat Hanford -dijo el jaguar sonriendo- si jugamos bien terminara bien

¡No puede ser Brat Hanford! ¡Futuro dueño de fábricas de azúcar! -dijo Surei sonriendo y el chico asintio- ¡¿qué crees?! ¡No me interesa! -puso una cara seria- tu nombre y huella, rapidito que quiero ver al futuro padre de mis hijos -Brat solo puso la mano en la pantalla- abre la boca -Brat gruñó pero el tigre a un lado de Surei lo miró de forma fría y no le quedó de otra, Brat abrió la boca y Surei metió un hisopo dentro de ella- bien el que sigue -guardo el hisopo, después de él siguió una leopardo usando un vestido plateado ajustado- vaya que hermoso vestido

¿Te gusta? -dijo la leopardo sonriendo, Surei abrió la boca sonriendo y la leopardo la imito solo para que Surei aprovechará a meter el hisopo a su boca- eso no fue amable

Me importa un comino -dijo Surei algo irritada, guardo el hisopo- nombre y huella

Hana Tonsomp -dijo la leopardo sonriendo, Surei siguió con las huellas mientras Nick llegó a la escena del crimen con su maletín, dentro del baño estaba un carnero tomando fotos junto a Izak-

Bien lamentó la tardanza -dijo Nick sonriendo-

No importa ya empezamos mientras Surei hace el escaneo a los sospechosos -dijo Izak tranquilo, Nick comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de la chita sintiendo un poco de confusión al hacerlo- ¿quieres ayuda?

Si un poco -dijo Nick sonriendo, Izak suspiro abrió el maletín de Nick y tomo una lámpara con un protector de color naranja- la luz ultravioleta veamos qué hay -Nick la encendió y comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de la víctima viendo manchas- manchas de sangre, manchas de un fluido en su vestido -dijo Nick tranquilo, en el vestido había manchas de un tono vino- veamos en la boca -acercó la luz a la boca y mostró que había más machas en sus labios- parece que alguien tuvo acción

Bien tomo una muestra -dijo Izak tranquilo y Nick asintio, Nick tomó un hisopo y le aplicó un líquido, lo paso por los labios de la hembra y guardo el hisopo en una pequeña caja de plástico, siguieron revisando el cuerpo un poco hasta que la oficial elefanta regreso a lado de un tigre de bengala usando un traje elegante de color nego-

Teniente Caine él es Chat Burns el dueño del lugar -dijo la elefanta tranquila y los dos machos se saludaron-

Chat escuche esta joven fue asesinada aquí pero me puede decir ¿qué es este chip? -dijo Izak serio y le mostró el chip dentro de la bolsa-

Si esto es un chip con la cuenta bancaria es como si tuviera la tarjeta de crédito integrada al cuerpo, ellas registran la tarjeta por medio de este chip y pueden entrar a mi bar con gusto -dijo Chat sonriendo mientras Izak asentía-

Muy bien necesitaré una de sus máquinas para detectar estos chips ya que esto es evidencia y también me pareció ver que le estaba vendiendo alcohol a menores de edad -dijo Izak serio-

Oiga es mejor que esto no vaya a la prensa -dijo Chat nervioso-

Créame que la prensa será el menor de sus problemas -dijo Izak serio mientras Nick estaba un poco impresionado, después de empacar todo en las bolsas los CSI del turno nocturno y el equipo de Izak regresaron a la estación- bien quiero que hagan pruebas al vestido no quiero que estas manchas queden sin analizar

Entendido mientras yo llevaré este chip con los cyber ñoños para que lo analicen -dijo Nick tranquilo y se llevó el chip dentro de la bolsa, también se había llevado una pequeña máquina color plateado con algunos botones y una pequeña pantalla en ella, después de un rato llevo con los que analizaban los problemas de computadoras y demás, el que era el encargado era un rinoceronte joven de unos 26 años- bien ¿quién es el ñoño a cargo?

Sabes a nosotros los cyber genios no nos gustan que nos llamen ñoños -dijo el rinoceronte algo molesto-

Si claro -dijo Nick sonriendo- bien quiero que me analices esto por favor, quiero nombre e identificación -el rinoceronte tomo el chip y lo analizo con la caja del club, en la pantalla apareció una identificación de conducir- bien Jenny Price

Qué raro -dijo el rinoceronte, aparecieron dos identificaciones en la pantalla una era de la licencia de conducir y la otra era la identificación de la tarjeta de crédito- las direcciones de domicilio no coinciden

Es verdad pero la de la tarjeta de crédito calle Welker Street número 1280 -dijo Nick sorprendido- me suena de un lugar ¿la conoces?

Déjame ver -el rinoceronte tecleo algunos números en la pantalla y apareció un nombre- es el departamento de prevención contra drogas de Zootopia

¿Qué hace conectada Jenny a esto? -dijo Nick sorprendido, el rinocenronte le imprimió la dirección y Nick se la llevó a Izak, Izak se llevó a Nick con el a una sección más al sur de la jefatura y entro para ver a una loba usando un traje negro, la loba dentro de una oficina- oficial queremos hacerle unas preguntas con respecto a nuestra víctima Jenny Price

Si ella era una pasante -dijo la loba de ojos verdes y pelo rubio claro- nos estaba ayudando en un caso contra la venta y distribución de drogas, alcohol a los jóvenes menores de edad, ella tenía que comprar algunas bebidas y tener una lista de los jóvenes o clubes a los que le vendían el alcohol

¿Mando a una joven de 18 años a un evento en cubierto? -dijo Izak serio- ¿qué espera que le diga a sus padres sobre esto? ¿Que la CBA (Control de Bebidas Alcholicas) manda a jóvenes prospectos a una misión sin vigilancia?

Ella me convenció de esto -dijo la loba preocupada- su hermano mayor murió por intoxicación por el alcohol hace un tiempo ella quiso hacerlo y yo solo la ayude pero me convenció -de una carpeta le dio un montón de documentos- estas son las listas de los lugares a los que tenía que ir para investigar el trato con los menores

¿El bar exótico? Es ahí donde la mataron -dijo Nick sorprendido- creo que esto liga a Chat con el Homicidio

Si bien pensado Nick gracias -dijo Izak serio y se retiró junto a Nick, los dos volvieron al club para hablar con Chat justo en su oficina- señor Chat aquí tenemos una prueba de una posible razón para matar a Jenny Price

Miren yo no sabía que ella era de la CBA era igual como a las demás, delgada, sexy y rica, además estaba en el baño con Tina -dijo Chat sonriendo-

¿Quién es Tina? -dijo Nick confundido y Chat señaló a una Leopardo de las nieves de pelo claro a su derecha usando un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo- bien ya entiendo -se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta trasera y todos voltearon a ver la puerta-

¡Chat abre rápido tenemos que hablar! -se escucho un grito de una voz masculina del otro lado-

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Izak serio-

Debe ser un vagabundo perdido -dijo Chat sonriendo- debe estar perdido -su celular comenzó a sonar-

Parece que el vagabundo sabe su nuevo número -dijo Nick sonriendo, Izak se acercó a la puerta y sacó su arma- ten cuidado

Descuida -dijo Izak serio, abrió la puerta y salió al patio trasero, ahí mismo estaba una camioneta-

¡Chat tardaste mucho en salir! ¡Tenemos un grave problema! -se volvió a escuchar la voz masculina e Izak levanto la mano derecha cubriéndose de la luz-

¡¿Cuál es su problema?! -Izak le grito y la camioneta comenzó a arrancar y avanzar hacia el, Izak salto a un lado y la camioneta choco con la puerta del club-

¡Quédense aquí! -Nick les grito y salió por la puerta trasera para ver que la camioneta estaba chocada en la puerta- ¡Izak ¿estás bien?!

Si rápido saca tu arma -dijo Izak serio y los dos sacaron sus armas apuntando a la camioneta- ¡Policia de Zootopia salga del auto! -los dos rodearon la camioneta y la registraron no había nadie-

El conductor ya no está -dijo Nick serio, Izak se acercó y abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta, Izak la abrió ya se sorprendió de ver a un leopardo de las nieves muerto-

Bien ahora sabemos porque se fue tan rápido el cobarde -dijo Izak serio viendo el cuerpo del leopardo, notificaron el accidente y los oficiales fueron llegando a la escena, Alex estaba revisando el cuerpo en la camilla-

Izak este joven no es de Zootopia creo es del extranjero -dijo Alex un poco sorprendida- ropa de diferente tela y estilo de lo usual, cinturón usando sistema métrico diferente -Alex le abrió la boca y le vio los dientes- poco cuidado y deterioro en los dientes

¿Qué me puedes decir de la causa de muerte? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Bueno creo que fue por extrangulación por una arma de oportunidad -dijo Alex sería, levanto un poco del cuello del leopardo mostrando una marca roja con algunas manchas de sangre- si extrangulación creo que con un cable eléctrico -Izak estaba viendo el cuerpo del leopardo hasta que noto que tenía un reloj de color plateado en su brazo izquierdo, reviso el brazo y vio un pedazo de piel- parece que tenemos un donante de piel

Puede que haya peleado contra su atacante -dijo Izak serio, tomó el pedazo de piel con unas pinzas y luego lo puso dentro de un pequeño tuvo de plástico-

Izak ya analice las matrículas del motor y la camioneta, los dos pertenecen a autos diferentes -dijo Nick tranquilo- la matrícula es de un versa azul y el motor fue de una camioneta familiar blanca

Bien parece que tenemos más que investigar -dijo Izak serio, después de un rato y un leve descanso en la salas de descanso llevó la mañana, Judy llevo fresca y descansada mientras Nick estaba haciendo las pruebas en el laboratorio analizando el vestido de Jenny, Surei estaba en el laboratorio analizando el pedazo de piel-

Hola Nick ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras se ponía una bata de laboratorio y unos guantes de goma-

No estoy desde temprano, estoy desde anoche Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo- que bueno que llegas necesitamos manos extras aquí

¿De qué trata el caso? -dijo Judy confundida-

Tenemos una chica que trabajaba para CBA muerta y un tipo ruso muerto -dijo Surei intranquila, puso el pedazo de piel en una máquina centrífuga y la activo, Nick tomó un hisopo y lo paso por el vestido tomando muestras, le cortó los pedazos a los hisopos y los puso dentro de una máquina centrífuga, las computadoras comenzaron a analizar, en la computadora de Surei apareció la imagen de un cerdo de mediana edad llamado Wayne King- el pedazo de piel es de un cerdo llamado Wayne King

Y lo que estaba sobre el vestido de la víctima al depare de era un cosmopolita -dijo Nick sonriendo- una bebida para chicas en una chica

Eso es sexista Nick -dijo Judy un poco irritada-

Puede serlo pero de entre todos los que fueron al bar anoche hay una que no dejo de beber cosmopolita anoche y dando con las huellas que Surei registró tengo a alguien y esa es Hana -dijo Nick sonriendo mostrando la lista de huellas y las fotos de los clientes con nombres- bien yo voy con Wayne ¿qué registro tiene?

Robo y modificación ilegal de autos -dijo Surei sería-

La camioneta tenía placa de otro auto y el motor también -dijo Nick serio- Wayne es el único que sabe de estas cosas bien vamos a verlo -Judy lo siguió y después de un rato Izak tenía frente a él a Wayne un cerdo con una barba negra de candado usando una camisa gris niebla y un pantalón negro- señor Wayne está aquí por su manejo de cosas ilegales de autos solo queremos hacerles unas preguntas -Nick sacó una carpeta y de esa carpeta saco una foto de la víctima dentro del auto- su ADN estaba en el reloj de este hombre y el apareció muerto ¿sabe cómo llegó un pedazo de su piel a su reloj?

Si yo estaba en mi masaje relajante cuando ese sujeto llego y me atacó sin razón -dijo Wayne sonriendo- me ahorco peleamos y le di un golpe pero yo no lo maté

Espero que tenga razón pero si necesito el nombre del Spa al que asiste para saber qué sucedió -dijo Izak serio, Wayne les dio el nombre del Spa, Nick y Judy acompañaron a Izak al Spa el cuál era atendido por una llama de pelo café usando un traje de color blanco rayas azules verticales- señor Veltman queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre este hombre -Izak le mostró la foto del leopardo muerto-

Si el, apareció hace unos días y golpeó a mi cliente el señor Wayne, yo lo enfrente y me lleve un golpe cómo podrá ver -Veltman les mostró su ojo derecho el cual tenía un moretón-

Espero que no le molesta eu revisemos su local -dijo Judy sonriendo- queremos el lugar o cuarto donde el señor Wayne recibe sus masajes

Claro él recibió su masaje en la sala 203 vengan es por aquí -dijo Veltman tranquilo y los guió a hasta un cuarto con puertas de madera, el cuarto era algo amplio como para tres o cuatro animales delgados y pequeños, Nick y Judy fueron revisando el lugar, en el centro del cuarto estaba un calma con sábanas y una almohada blanca, Judy revisó los estantes viendo las toallas y sabanas-

Esto está bien ordenado y limpio -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Bueno tengo que mantener limpio el lugar es nuestra responsabilidad dar un excelente servicio -dijo Veltman sonriendo, Nick estaba debajo de los estantes revisando y encontró algo, tomó unas pinzas y sacó la cubierta de un condon-

Un condon ¿acaso sus masajistas dan un final feliz? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¿Está manejando un burdel? -dijo Izak serio-

Claro que no, para eso necesito prostitutas las cuales no tengo porque este negocio es decente -dijo Veltman serio-

Bien pues llevaré esto a análisis para que lo analicen -dijo Nick sonriendo- podría tener huellas digitales o algo así -Nick guardó en una bolsa, vio las sabanas que estaban en un bote de ropa sucio- Judy analiza estas toallas

No puede hacer eso -dijo Veltman nervioso-

Si se puede están a plena vista del cuarto -dijo Judy sonriendo, tomó un hisopo y lo paso en las toallas, le aplicó una solución y luego otra haciendo que él hisopo pasara a ser rojo- bien parece que dio positivo para un fluido corporal

En otras palabras semen -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy solo guardo el hisopo en una bolsa, mientras tanto en la jefatura Surei estaba hablando con Hana-

Bien deacuerdo de la lista de clientes tú eres la única que estuvo tomando cosmopolitas toda la noche, también analice los pedazos de copa de la escena del crimen tiene tu ADN y huellas así que ¿cuál es tu excusa? -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Bien yo le llame la atención a esa hembra porque estaba coqueteando con mi novio -dijo Hana algo irritado- bueno el que aveces es mi novio, Brat Hanford, ella le tocaba el hombro yo solo llegue y le dije "aléjate de mi hombre perra" y luego le tire mi bebida encima, cuando me di cuenta la copa se había roto eso fue todo lo que pasó

Le tiraste tu cosmopolita y el tipo de la azúcar estaba ahí bien gracias por la información -dijo Surei sonriendo, después de un momento Izak regresó junto a Nick y Judy-

Nick quiero que proceses las huellas y la busques en las bases de datos -dijo Izak serio- Judy apóyalo yo iré con Surei


	17. Chapter 17

Disculpe teniente y Gina ¿dónde está? -dijo Judy confundida-

Está en DC por una conferencia se fue ayer en la noche regresa mañana -dijo Izak tranquilo y se retiró de ahí dejando a Judy con la palabra en la boca-

Vaya veo que sin Gina aquí el teniente está de mal humor -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Puede que Gina no haya jugado con él antes de irse -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy se quedo confundida- tú sabes que no movió las cosas en la cama -sonrío de forma atrevida levantando las cejas y dejó a Judy sorprendida-

No, ellos no...o si...-Judy se quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho- será que si huy ya quiero que llegue Gina para preguntarle

Después primero procesaremos este condon -dijo Nick tranquilo y los dos se fueron a los laboratorios en una sala de interrogatorios Surei estaba tratando con Brat junto a Izak, Brat estaba parado con los brazos extendidos, Izak le pasaba una linterna de luz ultravioleta por el cuerpo y noto que había una mancha roja en la parte de atrás de su camisa-

Bien danos tu camisa -dijo Surei sería-

Pero tengo mis derechos -dijo Brat sonriendo-

Tienes que darnos la o ¿quieres ser cómplice de Homicidio? -dijo Surei sería y Brat no tuvo de otra más que darles la camisa- bien veré si la sangre encontrada le pertenece a Jenny Price, también quiero tu versión de los hechos tu novia dijo que peleó con Jenny anoche ¿nos explicas eso? -Surei guardó la camisa dentro de una bolsa-

Si yo estaba con ella y cuando Hana me encontró le arrojó su bebe día en el cuerpo eso es todo, ella me coqueteaba y si no me cree pregúntenle a Jim el estaba conmigo -dijo Brat sonriendo, Izak asintio y se llevó la camisa, después de un rato Surei tenía la camisa bajo un escáner de luz ultravioleta mientras Izak procesaba el residuo en los labios de Jenny-

Dime ¿tienes planes para esta noche? -dijo Surei sonriendo, mientras Izak seguía con el análisis en la máquina centrífuga-

No realmente, cuando termine este caso quiero llegar a casa y descansar un momento en la tarde pero de noche no tengo nada planeado -dijo Izak tranquilo y Surei sonrio-

Bueno estaba pensando que como mañana es nuestro día libre podemos pasar la noche juntos en una cena..-Surei se sonrojo y vio algo nerviosa a Izak, Izak terminó su proceso y conecto la máquina a la pantalla de la computadora-

Me parece bien hoy 8:30 en Valley Central -dijo Izak sonriendo y Surei se emociono un momento-

Claro estaré ahí -dijo Surei sonriendo e Izak asintio, Surei se dio la vuelta para que no viera que tenía una sonrisa con los dientes apretados, el escáner en la pantalla termino e Izak lo abrió mostrando una fórmula-

Agonista Beta un fármaco contra él asma -dijo Izak serio- la chica había ingerido la sustancia contra él asma

Y algo más la camisa de Brat resultó ser que tiene la mancha de sangre por transferencia -dijo Surei sería- creo que debo hablar con ese sujeto de nuevo

Si y asegúrate que nos diga la verdad -dijo Izak serio-

Pero primero debo ir al baño de damas -dijo Surei lo más tranquila posible, ella entró al baño y cerró la puerta para ir hasta el fondo en una caseta de WC, una vez ahí suspiro y comenzó a reír y a saltar dentro de la caseta llamando la atención de muchos que escuchaban los sonidos de sus risas, mientras tanto con Nick y Judy ellos estaban procesando la envoltura de condon, Nick dejo el condon colgado en una pequeña vara mientras estaba dentro de una pecera y esta se cubría de vapor-

Bien con el vapor tendremos las huellas de la presunta homicida -dijo Judy sonriendo, la envoltura del condon mostró tener una huella en la parte de encima, Nick la proceso en el sistema y le dio una concordancia- ¿quién es la chica?

Es raro estaba en el base de datos de las huellas que tome del club -dijo Nick sorprendido- es la coartada de Chat Tina -en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Tina usando un vestido negro y un pedazo de papel con su nombre, después de unos momentos Nick y Judy estaban hablando con Tina en una sala de interrogatorios-

Tina escucha no estás en problemas es solo un cuestionamiento nada más -dijo Judy sonriendo, Tina usaba un vestido verde escotado y asintio nerviosa-

Primero supimos que tienes algo que ver con el trabajo de masajista en un Spa de la zona de la jungla -dijo Nick tranquilo y Tina asintio- también nos enteramos que llevo un leopardo a tu turno mientras trabajabas y se creó un pleito -le pusó una imagen frente a ella del leopardo- ¿es el?

Oh no -Tina se sorprendió y tomo la foto en sus manos- es Ivan mi prometido ¿qué le pasó?

Parece que después de su pleito en el Spa lo asesinaron con un cable eléctrico ¿sabes quién puedo hacer algo así? -dijo Nick tranquilo y Tina nego con la cabeza- si puedes decirnos algo por favor

No tengo nada que decir, solo que Ivan me encontró, llegó al Spa y golpeó a Wayne pensando que me estaba haciendo algo malo, entonces el señor Veltman llevo y se lo llevó, esa fue última vez que lo vi -dijo Tina asustada y llorando-

Bien parece que iremos a ver a Veltman una vez más -dijo Judy seria, los dos salieron dejando a Tina dentro de la sala de interrogación- bien vamos al Spa -los dos regresaron al Spa junto a Izak- señor Veltman tenemos una orden para registrar su establecimiento -Judy le mostró una carta a Veltman y este no tuvo opción más que dejarlos pasar, Nick, Judy e Izak llegaron a un almacén y lo abrieron viendo que había muchas toallas puestas en estantes- ¿qué buscamos exactamente?

Algo fuera de lo normal Judy -dijo Nick tranquilo, Izak encendió una lámpara y apuntó a las patas de los estantes-

Parece que movieron este estante muchas veces el suelo está marcado y usado -dijo Izak serio viendo el suelo lleno de marcas de movimiento, Izak tomó un lado del estante y lo movió, detrás del estante había una puerta pintada de blanco el mismo color que el de la pared, tenía tres seguros en total, los fueron quitando uno por uno hasta abrir completamente la puerta,vos tres sacaron sus armas y abrieron la puerta con cuidado, al entrar vieron estantes fotos y vacíos, colchones viejos y algo fotos también había sabanas, sogas y suciedad-

¿Qué clase de lugar es este? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Creo que es un basurero -dijo Judy sorprendida-

O una carcel -dijo Izak viendo el lugar con seriedad- creo que esto era a lo que Tina le tenía miedo tráfico de mujeres -siguieron avanzando y aún lado de uno de los colchones encontraron una lámpara-

Una lámpara pero sin cable -dijo Judy sería, se puso un guante y la guardo dentro de bolsa de papel café, Nick revisó el colchón y encontró un cable eléctrico-

El cable aquí está creo que es el arma de oportunidad -dijo Nick serio, se puso un guante y tomo el cable- hay sangre en esto tenemos el arma homicida de Ivan

Y la razón de porque Tina no habla -dijo Izak serio, los tres salieron de ahí y se toparon con dos policías un rinoceronte y un tigre- caballeros sígannos -los cinco animales fueron a la oficina de Veltman- ¿.esta listo?

¿Listo para que? -dijo Veltman nervioso-

Para ir a la carcel -dijo Izak serio y los oficiales tomaron a Veltman entre sus manos para llevárselo aunque fuera a la fuerza, mientras tanto en la jefatura Surei estaba caminando de lado a lado sonriendo y traía consigo un documento, llego a una sala de interrogaciones y entro para ver a un joven cita macho-

A ver Jin ¿verdad? -dijo Surei sonriendo y el chita asintio- según testigos en el bar dicen que tenías un problema de asma y tenias un inhalador contigo quieres decir que pasó

Bueno yo estaba en club con Brat porque él me había invitado -dijo Jin nervioso- el usaba mi inhalador como medio para una adrenalina

Si ¿sabes qué compartir un medicamento controlado es contra la ley? Así como ingerir bebidas alcoholicas antes de los 21 -dijo Surei tranquila-

No lo sabia pero solo fue unos gramos -dijo Jin nervioso-

También gracias al guapo teniente que tenemos -dijo Surei sonriendo y le mostró el documento- la víctima tenía un rastro del medicamento contra él asma, investigue a los demás clientes del club tú eres el único que tiene este tipo de medicamento, ¿quieres hablar o dejo que las evidencias hablen por sí solas? -Jin tuvo un ligero ataque de asma y activo su inhalador para calmarse-

Está bien en el bar yo estaba con ella solo quería invitarle un trago pero siempre se negaba, no importa que tanto le insistiera ella siempre me rechazaba

 **Recuerdo-** _Jin y Jenny estaban dentro del baño los dos estaban juntos y sonriendo-_

 _Vamos te invito un trago -dijo Jin sonriendo-_

 _No lo siento Jimmy pero eres muy joven todavía para dio -dijo Jenny sonriendo, Jin sonrio y le dio un beso rápido en los labios-_

 _¿Eso lo haría un niño? -dijo Jin sonriendo- te traigo un trajo_

 _¡No! ¡Tú no Jimmy! -Jenny le grito sorprendida y Jin se quedó sorprendido, Jin sujeto las muñecas de Jenny y la empujo contra la pared haciendo que ella gritara un poco, Jin se enojo y le dio un golpe justo en la garganta, tomó el pedazo de de la base de la copa y la apuñalo tres veces en el estomago_ _ **,**_ _los ojos de Jenny se volvieron blancos y cayó muerta_ _**\- fin-**_

Ella le coqueteaba a cualquiera pero a mí siempre me rechazaba -dijo Jin algo molesto-

Entonces la dejaste morir y transferiste la sangre a Brat con tu mano ¿verdad? -dijo Surei sería y Jin asintio- pues aquí te va la bomba, Jenny no te rechazaba porque si, ella trabajaba en casos de CBA el sistema de control de Bebidas Alcoholicas -Jin se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso- ella te estaba protegiendo de ir a la carcel como Chat pero aun así irás a la carcel por el homicidio de Jenny Price -Surei se levanto y los oficiales entraron por la puerta principal- Caballeros si me disculpan tengo una cita esta noche -Surei se retiró mientras en una sala de interrogación estaba Veltman sentado en una silla, la puerta se abrió revelando a Izak junto a Nick y Judy-

Bien empieza a hablar -dijo Izak serio- revisamos el local y encontramos una bodega escondida en la parte trasera, también encontramos una cinta eléctrica que fue usada para matar a Ivan de Rusia -le puso frente a él una foto del cuerpo de Ivan- él era el prometido de una de sus masajistas Sandy o mejor conocida como Tina Hoferson ¡dime ¿qué pasó?! -le gritó un poco Veltman se asusto-

Ya se lo dije solo discutimos y peleamos un poco -dijo Veltman sorprendido- él me golpeó el ojo y yo lo saqué de ahí

Pues yo no diría los mismo -dijo Judy sería mostrando las fotografías del cable eléctrico y las marcas en el cuello de Ivan- el cable eléctrico embona con las marcas de estrangulación en el cuello de Ivan, también hay sangre en el centro del cable y los ambos extremos están tus huellas y ADN tú mataste a Ivan

También registramos la camioneta donde hallamos el cuerpo de Ivan -dijo Nick serio- tus huellas estaban en el volante y cuando la bolsa de aire se activó parte de tus fluidos cómo salí a pasaron a ella

Investigué a todas tus masajistas que trabajan para ti -dijo Izak serio- todas y cada una de ellas provienen de Rusia y no tienen registros aquí, creo que tú secuestras y engañas mujeres de otros estados para traerlas aquí y luego les robas sus pasaportes para que no puedan oponerse a tus exigencias

Yo no sé nada de los pasaportes -dijo Veltman nervioso- yo tengo esos pasaportes

Pero no niegas que los has manejado -dijo Izak serio, Veltman estaba nervioso ante la fría mirada que tenía Izak-

Quiero un abogado -Veltman solo bajo la cabeza y los guardias enteraron-

Buena elección pero aún no me has dicho lo que quiero escuchar -dijo Izak serio- ¿quién tiene los pasaportes de estas mujeres? -Veltman confesó, Izak, Nick y Judy fueron al club Exoctico directamente a la oficina de Chat, los oficiales los ayudaron a registrar todo el lugar y entonces Judy movió una pintura del muro revelando una caja fuerte, un león se acercó y comenzó a trabajar para comenzar abrirla, cuando lo logró Izak la abrió y reveló que dentro había pasaportes de color rojo- pasaportes -tomo uno y se lo fue pasando a Nick y otro a Judy-

Aquí está Tina Hoferson -dijo Judy sería mostrando el pasaporte de Tina- con esta evidencia se le acusa de tráfico de animales de otros estado llévenselo -los guardias se llevaron a Chat a la fuerza esposado mientras Nick seguía revisando cada pasaporte que Izak le daba- ¿cuántos hay?

Contando a Tina son 24 pasaportes en total -dijo Izak serio- 24 mujeres, 24 víctimas extorsionadas

Creo que Tina puede saber algo sobre todo esto -dijo Nick tranquilo, todos regresado a la jefatura para ver a Tina sentada en una sala de interrogación-

Tina queremos hablar contigo -dijo Judy tranquila, le dio un vaso con agua y ella lo tomo de forma tranquila- ya tenemos a Veltman por el tráfico de personas, tenemos los pasaportes pero queremos saber sobre las mujeres -Tina mantuvo la mirada baja-

Tina ya no hay nada que te pueda lastimar confía en nosotros -dijo Nick sonriendo de forma tranquilo- ya no hay nada que te pueda lastimar te lo prometemos

Está bien confió en ustedes -Tina vio a los tres animales y asintio- bien cuando llegamos nos prometieron una mejor oportunidad en la vida, nos dieron dinero, un trabajo y esta ropa de mujer regalada -Tina comenzó a llorar un poco frente a ellos- pero cada vez que querían a una en especial siempre nos llevaban a una bodega

¿Una bodega? -dijo Izak interesado y sorprendido- dime ¿escuchaste algo? ¿Sentiste un extraño olor o escuchaste algo específico?

Si cuando nos llevaban y nos encerraban ahí, sentía mucho calor pero más que nada se escuchaban el zumbido de algo parecido a las abejas y un silbato de vapor -dijo Tina tratando de recordar lo que pasaba- pero más que nada escuchaba el agua de mar y olía muy feo y horrible

¿Qué clase de olor sentías? -dijo Izak intranquilo-

Era como el olor de las llantas de los autos al moverse muy rápido y sacaban humo -dijo Tina deseprada-

¿Caucho? Lo que olías era ¿caucho quemado? -dijo Judy sorprendida y Tina asintio-

¡La refinería de neumáticos! -dijeron los tres sorprendidos- pero hay como seis de esas en toda la ciudad -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Yo conozco una pero más que nada está cerca del mar y la que recuerdo tiene una bodega abandona enfrente -dijo Izak serio, tomó su radio portátil y salió corriendo de la jefatura seguido de Nick y Judy- ¡A todas las unidades diríjanse a las bodegas Hipomartinez en la zona de refacciones al oeste de la sección del Sahara! -Nick, Judy e Izak subieron al vehículo de Izak y este arrancó con fuerza- ¡avisen a los paramédicos esta misión es de búsqueda y rescate, repito búsqueda y rescate de 24 mujeres! -Izak manejo los más rápido posible mientras Nick y Judy se abrazaban en el asiento del copiloto-

¿Recuerdas cuando digo que tú manejas como loca? -dijo Nick asustado y Judy asintio- retiró lo dicho el teniente maneja de forma más alocada que la tuya

Ahora sí tengo miedo -dijo Judy nervioso mientras los dos estaban asustados, Izak dio una vuelta en una esquina y por la fuerza del movimiento los dos terminaron estrellados contra la puerta del lado derecho- señor permiso para vomitar

Saca la cabeza pero no vomites en mi auto -dijo Izak serio, mientras Judy se ponía algo verde, Izak termino derrapando frente a la bodega, Judy se bajó y termino vomitando junto a Nick- qué nenas, ¡todos revisen las bodegas! -tomo unas pinzas de mango rojo y fue rompiendo los candados que encontraba para abrir las bodegas, hasta que encontró una y rompió el candado abriendo la puerta encontrando 23 mujeres en total, desde presas como conejas y ovejas hasta depredadores como leonas, chitas y lobas, todas estaban sudadas, asustadas y lloraban- señoritas están todas a salvo ya no hay peligro -se agachó y se acercó a una pero ella parecía que hablaba ruso- ¿sabe qué significa bien?

Buena persona...o..mala persona -dijo una loba asustada-

Buena persona todos somos buenas personas -Izak sonrio y le mostró al equipo de policías y médicos, la loba tomó su mano mano y lo acompañó con los paramédicos, todos los presentes ayudaron a las mejores, las cuidaron y a cada quien le dieron su pasaporte, después de esa tarde Judy y Nick estaban haciendo el papeleo en la oficina de Izak-

¿Por qué el teniente nos pido hacer esto? -dijo Nick sorprendido llenando los registros a mano-

No lo sé dijo que tenía que ir a los vestidores de hombres -dijo Judy tranquila, después de un momento Izak regresó con el pelo brillante y algo mojado, usaba un traje como los que siempre usa pero el cuello de la camisa estaba cerrado y no usaba el saco dejando ver que la camisa era blanca de manga larga, usaba un pantalón negro y parecía que olía a perfume- Waou Waou teniente se puso guapo ¿a qué se debe eso?

Voy a salir con Surei esta tarde y después del almuerzo voy por Gina al aeropuerto -dijo Izak sonriendo mientras Judy estaba sorprendida-

¿Acaso se vistió así por Gina o Surei? -dijo Judy curiosa mientras que Nick solo estaba viendo todo callado-

Creo que más por Gina -dijo Izak tranquilo, dejó el saco en su silla y se dio la vuelta- los dejo muchachos recuerde el procedimiento -se retiró de ahí mientras Judy y Nick estaban sorprendidos-

¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Depende ¿en qué estás pensando? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

En ir a ver cómo sale la cita entre los dos -dijo Judy sonriendo- y luego ver cómo Izak recibe a Gina -Nick sonrio alzando una ceja-

Sabes para ser tan linda tienes una mente perversa -dijo Nick sonriendo- me guta -los dos terminaron el papeleo y siguieron a Izak hasta un restaurante de mesas al aire libre, le dieron una mesa con una lámpara en el centro, el aire estaba fresco y a la derecha del restaurante había unos cuantos arbustos en donde Nick y Judy asomaron sus cabezas- bien ya estamos aquí ¿cuál es tu plan?

Solo quiero ver -dijo Judy sonriendo- llego Surei -Nick levanto las orejas al ver a Surei, maquillada ligeramente, usaba un vestido azul oscuro ajustado a las caderas con un ligero escote y espalda descubierta mientras tenía un collar y brazaletes de oro puestos- vaya esta..

Preciosa -dijo Nick sorprendido, Judy levanto las orejas sorprendida y un poco celosa- vaya que traje más sexy -sonrío mientras Judy se enojo un poco y siguió viendo, los dos se saludaron y comenzaron su encuentro, comieron de forma tranquila mientras conversaban de algunas cosas de forma tranquila, Izak noto la hora en su reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para que llegara Gina de su vuelo, paseo con Surei por un rato y después la acompaño a su casa, en ningún momento Judy ni Nick dejaron de seguirá su teniente y a su compañera laboratorista, Surei estaba sonriendo estaba más que contenta no quería que ese momento se terminara, después de un tiempo Izak la acompaño a su departamento y se despidió con un leve abrazo, Surei dejo que se fuera y entro a su cuarto suspirando de forma enamorada, Izak por su parte fue en su vehículo al aeropuerto y se quedó esperando en una de las entradas, Nick y Judy se disfrazaron con unas gabardinas cafés, un sombrero y lentes oscuros mientras disimulaban leer un periódico-

Bien la cita resultó tranquila y termino de forma amistosa -dijo Judy sonriendo- mi conclusión es que Izak aprecia a Surei pero no la quiere como quiere a Gina

Bien detallado Sherlock esponjocita -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla- ¿ahora que ideas vas a sacar de esto?

Nick que no lo ves tenemos romances debajo de nuestras narices debemos apoyar a nuestros amigos -dijo Judy sonriendo- debemos de hacer un lugar mejor para los enamorados de entre especies

Pensé que tu idea era hacer un lugar mejor punto -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Un paso a la vez -dijo Judy sonriendo- Gina ya llego -Judy movió su cola emocionada, Gina llegó sujetando una maleta y cargando su abrigo mientras usaba un traje de color azul oscuro con una falda hasta las rodillas, Izak la recibió y le dio un abrazo algo largo, los dos sonrieron e Izak la ayudo con su equipaje, la llevo al auto y los dos fueron a un restaurante de estilo italiano, Izak solo pidió una rebanada de pastel y Gina pidió comida para ella, los dos pasaron un rato entre risas y una conversación muy cómoda entre los dos, Judy y Nick estaban viendo a los dos desde una esquina reservada, la camarera que resultó ser una cabra y les había dado a ambos un solo plato grande espagueti, Nick tomó un lado del espagueti mientras Judy quien no quitaba la mirada de la reunión entre Izak y Gina tomó el otro extremo, resultó que el espagueti de ambos era uno solo y se estaban jalando entre ellos hasta que terminaron en un leve contacto entre sus narices, Judy se sonrojo pero Nick sonrio-

No pasó nada solo fue un rose eso pasó -dijo Judy nerviosa y sonrojada pero Nick no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, Judy escucho el sonido de la campana de la entrada y asomo su cabeza para ver qué Izak y Gina salían conversando un poco- se van vamonos

¿Quién pagará esto? -dijo Nick confundido mientras Judy salió del restaurante y Nick no tuvo de otra más que pagar, los dos salieron y vieron que Gina e Izak estaban sentados juntos en una banca de uña parque con el mar frente a ellos, Gina estaba sentada ala derecha de Izak y los veían el mar reflejando la luna, Judy y Nick estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto espiando- ¿cuánto apuestas de que hacen algo sucio? -Judy le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Nick solo se comenzó a reír un poco-

Son profesionales no son capaces de hacer algo así -dijo Judy sería, Nick solo suspiro quedando con una mirada de irritación, los dos voltearon a ver cómo Gina bajo la cabeza y quedó cubierta por la banca, los dos pusieron atención y vieron como Gina subía y bajaba su cuerpo enfrente del cuerpo de Izak, Judy estaba sonrojada al máximo pensando cosas atrevidas mientras Nick comenzó a sonreír-

Vaya ¿quién lo diría? la oficial alguna le está haciendo un trabajito al teniente Caine -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras Judy bajo las orejas y se tapo la boca con las manos sonrojada, en realidad lo que estaba pasando era que Gina le estaba limpiando una macha a Izak justo en el costado izquierdo de su estómago-

Vaya manchaste una camisa blanca de fruta roja que mal -dijo Gina sonriendo, tomó el pedazo de papel con el que estaba limpiando y lo lanzó a la basura, se lamió los dedos y sonrío- estaba sabroso pero debes dejar un poco los postres se refleja en tu cuerpo -Nick se tapo la boca para no reír mientras Judy se cayó desmayada en el suelo-

Bueno vamos al departamento debes dormir -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina lo siguió y tomó su brazo izquierdo en sus brazos, lo estaba abrazando descansado su cabeza en su hombro-

Deberíamos decirle a Nick y a Judy ¿que sabíamos que nos estaban siguiendo? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Mejor mañana y que ellos hagan mi papeleo del siguiente caso -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Poco pero justo -dijo Gina sonriendo-

 **Caso- Pasante Jenny Price -homicidio en el baño-**

 **Estado- Resuelto**

 **Caso- Tina Hoferson -Tráfico de hembras-**

 **Estado- Resuelto**

 **Próximo caso- Mama esta muerta**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mamita esta muerta muertita**

Era un día especial en Zootopia ya que ese día se estaba celebrando el día de las madres, todos los habitantes de Zootopia estaban saliendo con sus madres, las iban a ver, salían con ellas o solo las felicitaban, en el caso de Nick no era un día muy especial, él se había puesto un traje elegante con una corbata roja, fue al cementerio con un ramo de flores en sus manos se acercó a una tumba y dejó las flores en frente, solo se quedo quieto frente a la tumba y suspiro.

Hola mamá ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Nick tranquilo- han pasado muchas cosas en solo 7 meses, me convertí en policia, ayude a detener muchos criminales, me convertí en investigador de escenas de crimen de homicidios, solo hago investigaciones preguntas hago cuestionarios pruebas con cosas químicas, es un trabajo tedioso pero la paga es buena, es un trabajo honesto y ya me pongo en peligro o y mucho menos estafo a los animales, si ahora estoy del lado de la ley, estoy haciendo la diferencia -Nick sonrio un momento y mostró su placa- está es mi placa es evidencia de que soy un policía de verdad y mi compañera si la pudieras ver no te lo creerías, es una coneja muy valiente, linda, inteligente pero un poco infantil a veces y también es un poco inocente no sabe ni qué es el sexo -Nick se volvió a reír un poco y guardó su placa- desearía que me pudieras ver, logre demostrar que no soy solo un zorro estafador ahora soy un zorro que protege a los inocentes y juro ante dios y la ley decir toda la verdad, estarías muy orgullosa de mi, te amo mamá

-Nick se quedo hablando frente a la tumba de su madre por un tiempo, mientras tanto en la granja de los padres de Judy, Judy y todos sus hermanos estaban juntos almorzando junto a su madre por el día especial que tenían, algunos habían comprado regalos para su madre otros solo le dieron flores, la señora Hopps estaba llena de regalos mientras el señor Hopps no tenía nada-

Qué hermoso regalos -dijo la señora Hopps sonriendo, cargo a uno de sus hijos y los demás se juntaron- pero eso si no hay mayor tesoro para una madre que ver a sus hijos, pero más que nada Judy me alegro que esté con nosotros

No hay problema mamá a mí también me gusta estar con ustedes -dijo Judy sonriendo y le dio un abrazo a su madre, las cosas siguieron entre risas y comida, Judy le estaba contando a su madre sobre su nuevo trabajo y las cosas que hacía, los análisis de laborista no la sentía su madre así que solo sonrió y asintio, Judy omitió algunas cosas como los disparos y cuando contó lo del "superhéroe" todo se lleno de risas hasta que Judy les mostró a las fotos de las escenas y del traje confiscado, los conejos niños estaban sorprendidos y estaban emocionados de que existiera un súper héroe haya afuera pero se sintieron un poco decepcionados al saber que se trataba de una hembra y las niñas esta vez fueron las que se emocionaron- espero que te haya gustado mi regalo mamá

Oh si Judy es maravilloso -dijo la señora Hopps sonriendo, el regalo de Judy resultó ser una cadena de oro con una zanahoria pequeña colgando de ella- ¿pero sabes que regalo me emocionaría más?

No cual -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras comía un pedazo de pastel-

Un lindo nieto -dijo la señora Hopps sonriendo, Judy termino tragándose el pedazo de pastel y se están ahogando por la sorpresa, mientras las demás hermanas cerca de la edad de Judy te atragantaron con el agua o terminaron escupiendo lo que tenían en la boca, Judy se sujeto el cuello y se golpeó el estomago hasta que pasó pedazo de pastel- ¿hay que tiene de malo? No me estoy más joven

Mamá pero...ahora...eso no es...necesario -dijo Judy entre toses- mamá aún no estoy lista para ser mamá ni siquiera tengo novio -se sonrojo un poco-

Hay Judy recuerda que nosotros los conejos llevamos una vida acelerada cuando menos te des cuenta tendré a mi lindo nieto en mis brazos -la señor Hopps estaba encantada pero Judy estaba sudando nerviosa- hay imagínate tú siendo mamá es lo más hermoso que puedes llegar a pensar -la mama de Judy sonrio abrazando a algunos de sus hijos mientras Judy trato de pensarlo un momento, entonces su mente comenzó a divagar-

 **Imaginación de Judy-** Nick estaba usando un smoking frente a un carnero que resultó ser un padre, ella usaba estaba caminando usando un vestido de novia y su rama en las manos, el velo cubría su cara, se acercó al padre y se puso a un lado de Nick-

 _Señorita Judy Hopps ¿acepta a Nickolas Wilde como su legítimo esposo?_ -dijo el padre sonriendo-

 _Si acepto_ -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras en las primeras filas estaban sus padres, el padre de Judy lloraba sin control, en otra fila Bogo y Garraza estaban usando sus uniformes de gala pero los dos estaban llorando un poco, Bogo estaba firme pero soltaba muchas lágrimas y un poco de fluido nasal, al parecer Gina era su dama de honor y el teniente Izak era el padrino de Nick-

 _Y tu Nickolas Wilde ¿aceptas a Judy Hopps como tu legítima esposa?_ -dijo el padre sonriendo-

 _Si y ni la muerte nos podrá separar_ -dijo Nick sonriendo-

 _Los declaro marido y mujer_ -Nick estaba por besar a Judy pero ella lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo inclino- _puedes besar a..._ -lo inclino con sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado- ¿ _al novio?_ -algunos sonrieron por esa escena y luego todo cambio, ahora Judy estaba embarazada de algunos meses y estaba construyendo una especie de nido, la escena cambio y tuvo dos cachorros en sus brazos-

Babu baaa -el primer cachorro que era el que ella tenía resultó ser un pequeño zorro de pelo gris con los ojos de Nick, estaba usando su chupon en la boca y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana, el segundo bebe resultó ser una pequeña coneja con el pelo anaranjado como el de su padre pero en un tono muy bajo y ojos idénticos a los de Judy, los cuatro estaban juntos como una familia feliz **-fin-**

Jajaja qué bonito -Judy estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras se sujetaba las mejillas con las manos, ella estaba en su mundo feliz rodeará de una aura brillante y flores mientras sus padres y hermano se alejaban un poco- ¡sí qué bonito! ¡Sí qué bonito!

Lo vez una madre siempre tiene razón -dijo la señora Hopps sonriendo-

Pues yo espero que pase mucho mucho muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo antes de eso -dijo el señor Hopps nervioso, mientras dejaban a Judy en su mundo, en otra ciudad cerca de Zootopia estaba Gina desayunando junto a una tigresa mayor de casi unos 60 años a lo mucho idéntica a ella con ojos verdes y junto a ellas estaba un tigre de color naranja de unos 23 años-

Qué bueno que nos vinieras a visitar hija -dijo la tigresa sonriendo-

Es el día de las madres mamá como no los iba a visitar -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿qué tal todo Jackie? ¿Terminaste tus estudios?

Si pero aún me falta un semestre para salir -dijo Jack sonriendo- voy a ser abogado

Qué bien tal vez ayudes a tu hermana en el trabajo -dijo su madre sonriendo, los tres siguieron así por un rato hasta que la mama de Gina tuvo una pregunta que hacer- ¿Gina cuándo te vas a casar con el teniente Caine? -Gina estaba comiendo arroz y por la pregunta termino escupiéndolo frente a la cara de su hermano menor, Jack termino gritando un poco y termino cubierto por el arroz-

¿Eh? -Gina solo pudo decir eso estaba sorprendida y saber qué decir-

¿Tú y Caine se van a casar? ¿Cuándo? -dijo Jackie sonriendo- ¿acaso voy a ser tío?

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Se equivocan eso no es cierto, no! -Gina estaba sonrojada al extremo mientras sus familiares sonreían- bueno aún no somos novios pero creo que nos estamos acercando más todavía -Gina sonrio sonrojada-

¿Qué tanto llevan avanzada su relación? -dijo su madre sonriendo-

Bueno...el y yo...-Gina sonrio sonrojada y se sujeto las mejillas- nos abrazamos mucho -los dos tigresa frente a ella estaban un poco sorprendidos y decepcionados mientras una sombra les recoría la espalda y cara-

¡¿Qué acaso estas secundaria?! -Jack se comenzó a reír un poco- Gina por favor aún eres virgen a los treinta y yo soy virgen jajaja -Jack terminó chocando su cabeza en la mesa riendo mientras Gina estaba hecha piedra por la desilusión-

Hija jiji -su madre se estaba riendo un poco- eso no es avanzar...jeje eso solo son cosas de niños..jaja tienes que llevarlo a la cama y pronto jaja -su familia se estaba riendo un poco de ella mientras Gina estaba tomando agua tratando de pasar el mal rato _"alguien dispare me"_ pensó irritada, mientras tanto en otra parte de Zootopia Surei estaba hablando con su madre en una tienda de ropa-

Gracias por traerme a comprar hija -dijo una zorra de edad avanzada de pelo color castaño y ojos azules-

Lo que sea por ti mamá -dijo Surei sonriendo-

¿Cómo van las cosas con el teniente Caine? ¿Ya lograste tener a su bebe? -dijo la zorra sonriendo-

Mamá por favor solo salimos una vez además aún quiero trabajar en el laboratorio pero no sé cómo enganchar a Izak -dijo Surei algo pensativa e irritada-

Un bebe es la mejor opción como crees que enganche a tu padre -dijo la zorra sonriendo y las dos madre e hija se rieron un poco- te daré unos trucos que me sirvieron en mi Juventud -mientras todos compartían tiempo con sus madres Izak y su padre Jethro estaban en un cementerio en otra ciudad, este cementerio parecía del estilo militar, lápidas blancas y ordenadas en filas, los dos tenían un ramo de flores en las manos mientras avanzaban hacia un árbol con dos lapidas debajo de él, Izak dejó su ramo en una tumba y Jethro dejó el suyo en la misma pero un poco más a la izquierda, en un momento se escucharon unos pasos y los dos vieron a una loba de pelo negro acompañada de un pequeño lobezno de pelo café cargando un ramo de rosas y usando un traje de gala negro con corbata roja-

Hola abuelo Jethro tío Izak -dijo el pequeño lobo sonriendo y los dos adultos le devolvieron el saludo, el pequeño lobo no parecía tener más de doce años-

Tío y primo me da gusto verlos -dijo la loba sonriendo-

También nos da gusto verlos Raimon y Sara -dijo Jethro sonriendo-

¿Raimon vienes a visitar la tumba de tu madre y de tu abuela? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Si hoy es día de las madres y mi tía Sara me dijo que debía traer un regalo -dijo el pequeño lobo conocido como Raimon, Raimon se acercó a una tumba y dejó el ramo de rosas, tomó dos flores y las dejo en la otra- para mi mamá y la abuela

Si a tu madre le encantaban las rosas pequeño -dijo Izak sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza al lobo alborotándole el cabello y haciéndolo reír-

Tu abuela debe estar muy feliz ahora -dijo Jethro sonriendo-

¿Cómo era la abuela? -dijo Raimon sonriendo-

Ella era especial, siempre buscaba lo que quería y de alguna forma siempre lo tenía -dijo Jethro sonriendo- nada detenía a esa mujer, recuerdo que una vez yo estaba casi dormido después de una jornada en el campo militar, llevábamos dos años de casados y entonces ella entró Po la puerta y me dijo "quiero un bebe ya mismo" y entonces...

Papa te voy a detener aquí mismo porque ya sabemos lo que sigue -dijo Izak incomodo y nervioso, Jethro sonrió mientras-

¿Van a tener que trabajar hoy? -dijo Sara un poco preocupada-

Es nuestro deber cada vez que nuestros números suenen debemos atenderlos enseguida -dijo Jethro calmado- aveces los homicidios navales no ocurren por meses

Yo tratado no sólo con homicidios si no con robos y demás -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Ya casi no vienen a visitarme -dijo Raimon un poco deprimido, ambos adultos lo vieron-

Hey pequeño sabes tengo una semana libre en dos semanas si quieres podemos pasar tiempo juntos -dijo Jethro sonriendo y Raimon sonrio- construí un barco en mi sótano podríamos usarlo para pescar o remar por el agua

Si me gustaría -dijo Raimon sonriendo-

Y sabes Gina y yo tenemos dos dias libres dentro de poco, ¿recuerdas a Gina la tigresa? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Si la que es tu novia -dijo Raimon sonriendo e Izak se sorprendió un momento incomodo quedando sonrojado- si es muy divertida

Si bueno, ella tendrá un tiempo libre y tal vez quiera pasar tiempo con nosotros en un juego divertido -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Si quiero jugar con las pistolas láser -dijo Raimon sonriendo, los cuatro estaban cerca de sus vehículos los cuales resultaron ser autos blindados para Jethro e Izak pero un auto normal para Sara, se estaban despidiendo cuando llegó una pantera de ojos color café pero el pelo lo tenía peinado en dos coletas a los lados, usaba un vestido violeta y negro con dibujos de calaberitas en todo el vestido, cargaba una sombrilla negra de tipo gótica, usaba un collar y muñequeras negras con picos en ellos- ¿abuelo quién es ella? -la pantera sonrio y saludó con la mano de forma infantil parecía que no tenía más de 20 años-

Es mi investigadora Abby Shuto -dijo Jethro sonriendo y los demás la vieron sorprendidos- Abby

Hola familia Jethro y mini Jethro -dijo Abby sonriendo algo emocionada y más viendo a Raimon- te vine a buscar porque tenemos un caso nuevo y no quise llamar porque pensé que sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte interrumpir una reunión familiar

Supongo que ella es tu genio analista de la que me has contado -dijo Izak sonriendo y Jethro asintio-

El teniente Jethro que bien pero ¿por qué el pelo de Gibbs es negro y el tuyo es blanco? -dijo Abby sonriendo nerviosa- no es que sea malo es solo que..

Descuida -dijo Izak sonriendo- mi pelo se decoloro y es por parte de madre -Abby asintio-

Bueno entonces nos retiramos tenemos un caso que resolver vamonos Abby -dijo Jethro sonriendo, Jethro le dio un abrazo a Raimon para despedirse, los dos se despidieron y entraron a la camioneta cuando el teléfono de Izak sonó-

Si aquí Caine -dijo Izak serio- entendido voy para haya llamen a los médicos forense y que los oficiales sellen él área que nadie pase de ese lugar -colgó- lo siento Raimon me tengo que ir tengo un caso nuevo

Si adios abuelo adiós tío -dijo Raimon sonriendo, Izak se despidió y le tallo la cabeza a Raimon, los dos arrancaron sus vehículos y se fueron rápido del lugar, Izak de su auto usado el teléfono inalámbrico de su vehiculo, primero le llamo a Nick, luego a Gina, Judy y por último a Surei, les dio la dirección y llego a una Casa Blanca con un gran jardín y una cochera con un auto plateado afuera frente a la banqueta de la casa, salió de su vehículo y llego a la casa de la familia, ahí mismo estaba una leona de más de 40 años usando una blusa azul, pantalón blanco y un collar de perlas, Doki estaba arrodillado viendo el cuerpo de la leona, tenía la cabeza golpeada y la cara cubierta de sangre, frente a ella había una lámpara de estilo viejo de metal rota y más adelante estaba una cámara de video-

Doki -dijo Izak tranquilo- ¿qué tenemos para hoy?

Ah Izak sabes estaba teniendo un día de las madres más incomodo de mi vida, mi madre comenzó a tomar pastillas y pensó que yo era mi padre, trato de besarme -dijo Doki nervioso e Izak se rió un poco- no fue divertido para mí

Bueno bueno ¿qué me dices de la víctima? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Estaban celebrando una fiesta de aniversario número 20 en este día en especial, pero por alguna razón vino a este lugar con la cámara de video -dijo Doki tranquilo, le dio la vuelta a la cabeza- fue golpeada por sorpresa en la cabeza pero al parecer estaba lleno de ira, de un solo golpe fue capas de dejarle este corte tan feo, según por los hematomas en la cabeza yo diría que la golpearon otras nueve veces más, los golpes fueron salvajes llenos de ira, la rapidez y fuerza fu tanta que con un solo golpe la hubiera matado enseguida fu brutal hasta para mí o para ti de seguro -Izak vio el cuerpo de la leona y suspiro-

Quien la haya atacado tenía mucha ira reprimida y no se detuvo hasta que le destrozo el cráneo -dijo Izak serio, después de unos minutos Nick llegó junto a Judy-

¿Cómo estuvo el día de las madres con tu familia? -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy recordó su imaginación y se sonrojo un poco-

Pues bien -dijo Judy sonriendo- es solo que mi mama piensa que es momento de casarme y quiere nietos -Nick se rió un poco- no es divertido es incomodo aún no me siento lista para eso

Lógico solo tienes 25 años -dijo Nick sonriendo- bueno es una pena que tú madre te presione para casarte pero me imagino que ya lo imaginaste ¿o no? -Nick le había dado al clavo y Judy se puso nerviosa-

Si solo digamos que se pasó por la cabeza tener una pequeña conejita de pelo color rojizo quizá -Judy desvío la mirada y Nick se confundió, él iba a decir algo pero Judy se adelantó- mira ya llegamos -los dos se pusieron los guantes y fueron revisando la escena- a ver estaba aquí acostada y las manchas de sangre son consistentes por impacto de objeto contundente -en el suelo había manchas de sangre

¿Qué leíste todo el diccionario técnico? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Solo un poco es parte de nuestro trabajo y tenía tiempo libre anoche -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Bien -Nick sonrio y revisó las manchas hasta ver que había un esquina redondeado- se presenta una obstrucción parece que había algo aquí donde la sangre cayó -Nick siguió viendo el lugar y vio la cochera abierta con la cámara tirada en el suelo- la víctima parece que estaba grabando algo -se acercó y la tomo-

Había una fiesta de aniversario en el jardín los invitados se fueron hace como una hora -dijo Surei llegando con una cámara, tomó unas cuántas fotos del suelo- y yo que pensaba que mi día con mi madre había sido duro

Vete a la fila Surei -dijo Judy sonriendo- la lámpara cayó al suelo y se rompió puede que eso la a haya alertado, tal vez un ladron estaba aquí, ella lo sorprende y el la mata para protegerse

La cámara tiene la batería muerta pero tiene memoria suficiente bien la llevare con John para que la registre y todo -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿qué hay de la familia?

Gina e Izak les harán unas preguntas -dijo Judy tranquila- me alegra mucho tener a Gina aquí me siento más tranquila -Surei volteo a ver a Izak junto a Gina, ellos estaban con un pequeño León de unos 14 años a lo mucho, el usaba una playera azul cielo y parecía que estaba dibujando en una libreta- pobrecito no me imagino lo que debe estará sintiendo ahora

Yo sí lo sé -dijo Nick tranquilo y Judy lo vio sorprendida- vamos hay trabajo -los tres vol Iron al trabajo mientras Izak y Gina trataban de hablar con el joven León-

Mi hermana Andrea y yo estábamos en la pare de arriba, entonces escuchamos las sirenas -dijo el muchacho decaído- entonces papa nos llamó y nos dijo que mamá estaba muerta -comenzó a dibujar, en su dibujo se podía ver una familia de leones dos machos y una hembra parecería que eran súper héroes peleando-

Eres un buen artista Cody -dijo Gina sonriendo- tienes talento

Es mi historia personal, aquí todo sucede como yo quiero -dijo Cody deprimido-

Si lastima que eso no pasa en la vida real -dijo Izak tranquilo y entonces una joven leona llego, usaba un vestido amarillo con una blusa blanca encima de manga larga-

En mi historia los buenos siempre atrapan al malo -dijo Cody-

Nosotros igual siempre atrapamos a los malos -dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿Atraparan al que le hizo esto a mama? -dijo Cody nervioso-

Si lo haremos -dijo Izak tranquilo, la leona le tallo la espalda a Cody-

Ya es tarde hermano debes irte a descansar -dijo la leona resultando ser Andrea de 17 años, Cody solo se retiró algo cansado tanto Izak como Gina quedaron con la joven-

Tu declaración también tenemos que tenerla -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Aún no estoy lista -dijo Andrea preocupada-

Cuando estés lista -dijo Izak sonriendo y se retiró de ahí un momento, todos regresaron a la jefatura y Nick le dio la cámara a John el panda para que la hiciera funcionar, Nick estaba revisando el video hasta que vio escenas de la fiesta, todos los invitados y la pareja de leones estaba aplaudiendo viendo un video frente a ellos-

Toda la fiesta está aquí grabada -dijo Nick tranquilo- debemos ver si estás escenas nos conducen a donde mataron a la víctima

Son como dos horas de materiales -dijo John tranquilo- nos tomará un buen rato -Nick asintio y se cruzó de brazos viendo el video hasta que llegó Judy-

Hola ¿como estas? -dijo Judy sonriendo con algo de calma y amabilidad hacia Nick-

Estoy bien descuida solo debemos ver una película aburrida -dijo Nick sonriendo-

No hablo de eso me refiero a lo de tu...bueno...-Judy bajo la mirada y Nick asintio-

Si descuida después de los primeros 10 años ya casi no me afecta pero me alegra poder demostrarle que ya no soy un zorro estafador y que hago provecho con mi vida gracias a ti Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy lo abrazo con fuerza mientras John estaba incomodo- bueno ya tenemos trabajo por hacer

Claro claro -Judy no lo soltó estaba sonriendo y viendo el video- ahí miren -el video se detuvo y vieron una escena del padre un león de melena negra con ojos azules hablando con una lince, una felina de pelo café- parece que el esposo está hablando con una de las invitadas -John reprodujo el video-

 _Cody quiero mi canción_ -se escucho una voz femenina resultando ser la víctima, la escena paso mostrando al esposo con la lince hablando y riendo juntos- _Chuck_

 _Laura_ -dijo el esposo sorprendido viendo a la leona-

 _Los invitados ya se van se hace tarde_ -se escucho el tono algo decaído-

Parece que el padre estaba teniendo una aventura -dijo Judy sería- ¿qué más hay? -John volvió a reproducir el video hasta el momento en que se escucho la voz de Laura de nuevo-

 _Ya te escuche, llevar este video a la policia y te tendré no te saldrás con la tuya_ -dijo Laura molesta grabando todo, llego a la chochera y vio la lámpara tirada en el suelo, se escucho el primer impacto y la víctima cayó al suelo con la cámara tomando el video solo de su cara, se levanto y vio a su atacante- _tu..._ -se escucho molesta y le volvieron a golpear una y otra vez hasta matarla-

Reiteró la teoría de un ladron, el ladron es sorprendido y la mata -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si pero noto algo en esta imagen -dijo John viendo la pantalla- hay algo escondido trabajaré con lo que tenemos del video y los llamaré si hay algo nuevo

Entendido vamos a haber con el esposo -dijo Judy sería, los dos salieron pero Judy en ningún momento solo el cuerpo de Nick, los dos habían traído al esposo a la sala de interrogación y Nick estaba frente a él serio-

¡No lo entiendo ¿qué hago aquí?! -dijo Chuck algo nervioso-

Señor Chuck tenemos la escena de un video donde usted está hablando y coqueteando con una lince ¿quién es? -dijo Nick serio-

¿Está insinuando que le era infiel a mi esposa? -dijo Chuck sorprendido-

Solo conteste la pregunta por favor -dijo Nick serio-

Está bien ella es la maestra de historia de mi hijo Cody, se llama Bridgett pero solo hablábamos y coqueteamos un poco nada más -dijo Chuck serio-

Estamos armando todo lo posible sobre este caso y cada escena cuenta -dijo Nick serio- pero quién sabe tal vez el esposo estaba siendo muy amable con la maestra linda y la esposa quería sacarlo de la casa, el esposo se enojo y la mata

¡¿Cómo se atreve?! -Chuck grito molesto- ¡sí claro el esposo siempre es el culpable ¿no?! ¿Qué lo enseñan en la academia de policía? -Nick no dijo nada solo se quedo viéndolo- tengo que hacer el funeral de Laura ¿me puedo retirar?

Por ahora -dijo Nick serio y Chuck se fue, Judy estaba afuera de brazos cruzados y sería, Izak salió de su oficina con unos papeles y se veía algo serio-

Nick Judy a la oficina de servicios cibernéticos -dijo Izak serio y los dos lo siguieron- ¿investigaron al esposo?

Solo le hice unas preguntas sobre lo que estaba haciendo con la lince en la fiesta se llama Bridgett es maestra de historia -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Bien es lince ya está hablando con Gina ahora Surei está trabajando con Doki en el forense trataba de saber cuál es el arma homicida -dijo Izak serio- nosotros tres estaremos sobre la familia de momento vamos a ver a John si tiene algo del video -los días asintieron, mientras tanto Gina estaba en una sala de interrogación hablando con una lince de pelo café claro, era Bridgett y usaba un vestido azul claro-

Bien señorita Bridgett se la vio en la fiesta del aniversario de la pareja me puede explicar ¿qué sucedió entre usted y el esposo? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Mire yo no me meto con hombres a casados y menos destruyo a las familias -dijo Bridgett tranquila- solo me gusta ver el efecto que causo en los hombres, pero solo estaba con el señor Chuck para hablar sobre Cody

¿Qué cosas tiene que decir sobre el muchacho llamado Cody? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Bueno hubo un momento que llamó mucho la atención -dijo Bridgett preocupada-

 **Recuerdo-** _Bridgett se acercó a Cody a verlo-_

 _Cody ¿tus padres no saben tus padres sobre las notas? -dijo Bridgett sonriendo- creo que debería hablar con ellos_

 _No por favor si les dice algo a ellos se van a enojar conmigo -dijo Cody asustado-_

 _Oye tienes algo -Bridgett se acercó a tocarle el cuello de la camisa pero Cody se alejó asustado y Bridgett se quedo sorprendida-_ **fin del recuerdo-**

El pobre salto alejándose de mí como si lo fuera a golpear -dijo Bridgett preocupada- creo que alguien abusa de el -Gina solo asintio, después de un momento Gina siguió a Izak y los demás ala oficina de análisis cibernéticos-

Izak creo que el muchacho Cody era abusado en su familia -dijo Gina sería-


	19. Chapter 19

Si también investigue a la familia -dijo Izak serio- entre las llamadas a la policia hubo una llamada por abuso de parte de la familia, cuando los oficiales llegaron ya todo había pasado y ambos padres se fueron

Hay más parece que la feliz familia de la fiesta de hoy no era tan feliz -dijo John tranquilo- en el video encontré un espectro o algo parecido de un video borrado anteriormente, pude recolectar los pixeles y amplificarlos, rellene los espacios faltantes con el resto del video y pude recrearlo miren -en la pantalla reprodujo un video mostrando una mesa decorada y lista para el almuerzo-

Es el día de gracias qué bonito -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Los momentos familiares más hermosos -dijo Nick sonriendo, en el video Andrea toco un poco del puré y lo lamió de su dedo-

¡¿Qué hiciste?! -Laura levanto la voz molesta-

Solo quise probar un poco -dijo Andrea asustada-

¡Me pase toda la tarde preparando la comida como para que tu pongas tus mugrosa se manos sobre ella! -Laura grito molesta y sujeto la piel del cuello en la parte trasera- ¡eres un sucio y cochino animal! ¡Así serás tratada! -la obligó a levantarse y la jalo mientras Andrea se quejaba-

¡Solo toco un poco la comida déjala! -Chuck trató de calmarla pero Laura le grito soltando un gruñido-

Oh mi dios -dijo Gina sorprendida igual que los demás-

¡Come como el miserable animal que eres! -Laura puso un plato en el suelo y lo lleno con agua y le escupió, agacho a Andrea y le pego su cara al plato- ¡Anda come como el animal! ¡Eso eres no eres nada! -Andrea estaba llorando mientras Laura la seguía empujando contra el plato-

Que crueldad -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Si eso no es una madre -dijo Nick serio- eso es monstruo, quien abusaba de ellos era la madre -todos asintieron mientras Judy y Gina solo estaban sorprendidas y preocupadas-

Todos vayamos a la escena del crimen hay que buscar nuevas pistas, Nick y Gina vayan y busquen el arma o una nueva pista que nos ayude -dijo Izak serio- Judy tú y yo vamos a hablar con la familia más con los niños -todos asintieron y tomaron su equipo para volver a la mansión de la familia Willions, Nick y Gina estaban revisando la cochera y la escena del crimen-

Ya revisamos esto tres veces no hay nada nuevo -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si esto es raro -dijo Gina tranquila, estaba parada en el pasto revisando cada centímetro- no hay nada no hay arma -vio el automóvil del señor Chuck- Nick revisemos el auto

¿Qué tiene el auto? -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Debemos ver que tiene -dijo Gina tranquila, los dos se acercaron al auto y lo revisaron, Gina fue al lado izquierdo en la parte de enfrente- encontré sangre aquí -el faro y la parte de enfrente estaba manchado de sangre- según los testimonios del señor Chuck su auto estuvo aquí todo el día entonces nos mintió y movió el auto, este auto debió estar en el momento que atacaron a su esposa -Nick siguió revisando el auto-

Hay que abrirlo y buscar lo que haya dentro -dijo Nick tranquilo, los dos comenzaron a inspeccionar el auto y lo abrieron por completo tomaron recibos, análisis del polvo y cualquier otra cosa que encontrarán, dentro de la casa Izak y Nick estaban hablando con Chuck dentro de la casa-

Señor Chuck nos mintió su auto no estaba en la calle como dijo, estaba en la cochera desde el inicio, tiene salpicaduras de la sangre de su esposa -dijo Izak serio mientras el león estaba un poco nervioso-

Bueno si tuve que mover el auto para los paramédicos cuando la encontré -dijo Chuck nervioso- estaba alterado pensé que la salvarían

Es gracioso que lo mencione -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Chuck ¿por qué nunca mencionó el comportamiento abusivo de su esposa? -dijo Izak serio y Chuck estaba nervioso-

Si ella a veces es un poco estricta con los niños -dijo Chuck nervioso- pero jamás quizo lastimarlos

Tenemos grabaciones que muestran lo contrario -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Chuck vimos el video del día de acción de gracias del año pasado y vimos lo que pasó -dijo Nick serio-

Los festejos eran muy estrés antes para Laura -dijo Chuck tranquilo-

No considere eso como un patrón -dijo Izak serio-

No lo creo...yo siempre salía por trabajos y casi no los veía -dijo Chuck nervioso,bien tras tanto en una de las salas estaba Judy junto a Gina hablando con Andrea y un joven León de melena negra usando una chamarra azul y un pantalón negro-

¿Ya atraparon al que mató a mi mama? -dijo Andrea decaída-

Estamos trabajando en ello -dijo Gina tranquila- Andrea vimos el video de acción de gracias de hace un año ¿tu mamá solía maltratarte? -Andrea comenzó a jugar con un encendedor de color plateado, lo encendió y se quedó viendo la llama del encendedor algo sería- Andrea por favor apaga eso

Perdón es que ver el fuego me calma -dijo Andrea- ella quería que fuéramos perfectos fue mi culpa, era una buena madre -Gina vio algo sería a Andrea-

André esas marcas en tus manos ¿las hiciste tú misma? -dijo Judy un poco sorprendida y Andrea ocultó sus muñecas con las mangas de su blusa pero tenía marcas de moretones en ellas-

Vamos ya es hora de que les digas, ella no está -dijo el joven León a su lado- ella ya no puede hacerte nada, son la policia son de confianza

Hace unas noches me escape para ver a Logan mi novio -dijo Andrea deprimida y vio a al León a su lado resultando ser su novio- cuando regrese ella me sujeto de los brazos y comenzó a agitarme diciendo que no valía para ella, y entonces fue cuando me comenzó a esposar a mi cama

¡¿Ella que hizo?! -dijeron ambas hembras sorprendidas- ¿alguna vez le dijiste a alguien de esto? -dijo Judy preocupada-

Si llame a la policia y ellos vinieron, ella se porto de buena forma, les ofreció una soda -Andrea estaba llorando- ellos le hicieron caso pensé que con tan solo verme las cosas resultarían bien pero no fue así, ella les mintió y las cosas fueron peor entonces lo supe nada podía detenerla -Gina estaba viendo todo el suelo a su alrededor pero Judy solo estaba triste y sentía una gran pena por ella, Gina se acercó a la alfombra y levanto algo con unas pinzas-

¿Qué haces? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Encontré un pedazo de vidrio de la lámpara de afuera -dijo Gina tranquila- muéstrenme sus patas por favor -ambos jóvenes mostraron sus patas, le revisaron el pelo hasta que Logan resultó tener un pedazo en la planta-

Aquí -dijo Judy tranquila- es un pedazo de vidrio si ¿lo comparamos será que empate con los demás vidrios de la lámpara? -Logan se asusto un poco, después de un rato todos regresaron a la estación, Nick y Judy estaba bebiendo algo de café-

No lo puedo creer, de todos los casos que existen por fin hay uno en el que puedo decir que se hizo justicia -dijo Judy seria y algo molesta-

También pienso lo mismo Judy -dijo Nick serio- pero tenemos que hacer lo mismo no podemos dejar a esta persona suelta -Judy suspiro y vio a Nick un momento- ¿qué pasa?

Nick cuando hablaste de tu madre yo...lo siento -dijo Judy decaída-

¿Por qué? -dijo Nick confundido-

Es que estas cosas deben ser muy duras y lamentó mucho si te hice recordar malos momentos -dijo Judy deprimida, Nick la abrazo un momento-

Estos días son muy duros para mí pero como ye lo dije le mostraré a ella que ya no soy un zorro estafador -dijo Nick sonriendo tranquilo y Judy le regresó el abrazo tranquila- vamos tenemos mucho papeleo -mientras Judy y Nick seguían en sus momentos Izak y Gina iban con rumbo al laboratorio forense-

Aún sostengo la teoría de que es el novio -dijo Gina tranquila-

Yo creo que el padre estaba más involucrado era del tipo sumiso que no hace caso y se siente asustado -dijo Izak tranquilo, los dos siguieron hasta el médico forense viendo a Surei y Doki del otro lado de la puerta- si tuviera novia ahora bueno soy capas de cualquier cosa por mi entrenamiento

¿Si fuera tu novia me defenderías siempre? -dijo Gina sonriendo sonrojada-

Has sido mi compañera más de seis años es lógico pensar que siempre te defendería en todos los casos -Izak estaba tranquilo pero no se dio cuenta de lo que decía en cambio Gina y Surei si, Gina sonrio sonrojada y Surei estaba seria y celosa- ¿Doki que nos puedes decir de la víctima?

Que tiene huesos rígidos y una cara de que se creía de la alta sociedad -dijo Doki sonriendo- pero ya tenemos la causa de la muerte -Surei le puso una regla de forma doblada a 90 grados en la cabeza de la víctima justo donde estaba el golpe- aquí todo empezó este golpe pero por el diámetro de la herida diría que el objeto media 8 cm más o menos, no hay astillas por lo cual mi conclusión es que fue golpeada con metal

¿Un Bat de Béisbol de aluminio quizás? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Si así es -dijo Doki tranquilo-

El novio juega béisbol y también tiene motivo -dijo Gina tranquila-

Hay que regresar a la casa del chico -dijo Izak serio, los dos tomaron un equipo y volvieron pero esta vez fueron a la casa del novio de Andrea, Logan, tomaron el equipo de bateo de Logan y le aplicaron un químico a los bates- ¿el novio pudo cruzar la línea entre defensa y odio?

Creo que sí pero hay algo que me llama bastante la atención -dijo Gina algo deprimida analizando un Bat rojo- avances hay mujeres que solo para cumplir un papel tienen hijos pero maltratar a un niño es lo más horrible que eh escuchado sobre todo por lo que vi -Izak asintio y siguió aplicando el equipo en un Bat- cualquier mujer puede ser madre pero no todas deberían poder ser una

Te entiendo -dijo Izak tranquilo-¿cómo te ves tu? ¿Crees ser capas de ser una mama? -Izak vio a Gina la cual le regresó la mirada sorprendida-

Yo...creo que si...me atrevería a ser mamá -dijo Gina sonrojada- pero tendría que dejar mi trabajo, solo lo haría por mi bebe y por mi esposo en un futuro -Gina estaba nerviosa mientras Izak mantenía la calma- pero eso todavía no pasa no te voy a dejar ahora -sonrío pero Izak siguió con su trabajo-

Creo que serías una gran mama -dijo Izak sonriendo y Gina se sorprendió- siempre te vi como una buena mujer para poder una mama excepcional -Gina se sonrojo un poco tratando de procesar lo que Izak decía pero en eso Izak quedó serio y extendió el Bat de aluminio frente a él- creo que tenías razón con respecto al novio -Gina se acercó y vio que el Bat tenía un brillo morado- dio positivo para sangre -Gina sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Nick-

Bien Nick Judy vayan por Logan y llévenlo a la estación es posible sospechoso -dijo Gina sería, como dieron la orden Nick y Judy fueron a buscar a Logan y lo llevaron a una sala de interrogación-

Uno de tus bates de béisbol dio positivo para sangre explícate -dijo Nick tranquilo-

No sé cómo llegó ese Bat de Béisbol a mi mochila -dijo Logan tranquilo-

También la agente Gina analizó el vidrio de tu pata con el vidrio de la lámpara es el mismo -dijo Judy tranquila- Logan por favor dinos ¿qué pasó?

Está bien yo estaba en la fiesta me escabullí para ver a Andrea -dijo Logan serio- la señora Laura me odiaba, bastante y creía que no valía nada para su hija, me prohibió verla así que tuve que trepar por la cochera como un ladron pero donde me apoye resultó que era la lámpara -Nick y Judy estaba muy poco sorprendidos, mientras tanto afuera del cuarto Surei estaba revisando unos papeles y llego Andrea alterada-

¡Ya basta por favor! ¡No dejaré que le hagan nada malo ni que lo acusen! -Andrea estaba muy alterada y Surei se paró frente a ella-

Basta Andrea por favor cálmate solo lo están interrogando -dijo Surei de forma tranquila-

¡Él no hizo nada! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo maté a mi mama! -dijo Andrea molesta-

¿Si sabes lo que estás diciendo? -dijo Surei sería-

Si lo sé, yo la maté -dijo Andrea llorando- quiero ver al teniente Caine -después de un momento Izak estaba frente a Andrea en un pequeño escritorio de la comisaría mientras Gina estaba a su lado-

André lo que acabas de decir es algo muy serio -dijo Izak tranquilo- pero quiero que me cuentes tu historia

Si, ella se enojo conmigo porque no toque el piano como ella quería, tenía era mirada, esa horrible mirada la cual me dice que terminare golpeada, no quise tocar el piano y ella me abofeteó entonces busque el Bat de Béisbol de Logan y la golpe en la cabeza, la volví a golpear una vez más hasta que la mate -dijo André asustada- en un año me voy a la universidad y Cody se quedaría solo, sabía que el sufriría como nunca así que no me quedo otra opción la tuve que matar

¿Lo hiciste para proteger a Cody? -dijo Gina tranquila y Andrea asintio- ¿cuántas veces la golpeaste?

Dos veces -dijo Andrea llorando-

André me estás mintiendo porque a tu mamá la golpearon un total de nueve veces -dijo Izak tranquilo y André se quedo sorprendida, tuvieron a Andrea en custodia mientras Judy y Nick estaban en la recepción con Cody-

Hola ¿cómo estás Cody? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

No quiero hablar de mi mama -dijo Cody deprimido-

Si campeón entendemos eso -dijo Nick sonriendo- sabes yo era un poco más joven que tú cuando perdí a mi madre

¿Por qué me estás contando eso? -dijo Cody intranquilo- ¿por qué me hablan?

Solo queremos ver que estés bien Cody -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su derecha y Nick quedaba a un lado parado, Cosy solo asintio y siguió dibujando- vaya qué bonito dibujo

Si tienes un gran talento ¿puedo verlo? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado -dijo Cody tranquilo y Nick tomó la libreta-

¿Quiénes son ellos? -dijo Nick sonriendo viendo que había tres leonés en forma de súper héroes y una de ellos era una hembra-

Son Los vigilantes no le tienen miedo a nada y son muy fuertes -dijo Cody tranquilo y un poco animado- son los mejores héroes que existen

Este León de aquí se parece a ti -dijo Nick sonriendo y señaló uno- está se parece a Andrea -señaló a la hembra- pero ¿y quién es el tercero? ¿Es Logan?

No es Bradly -dijo Cody tranquilo, Judy se quedo un poco sorprendida-

¿Quién es Bradly? -dijo Judy tranquila-

En realidad no debemos hablar sobre el -dijo Cody tranquilo- son malos recuerdos

Tranquilo no pasa nada nosotros somos como héroes también -dijo Judy sonriendo- puedes confiar en nosotros para lo que sea no te vamos a hacer nada malo

Está bien Bradly era mi hermanito pero él ya se fue al cielo -dijo Cody triste, Judy y Nick se quedaron sorprendidos, después de de dejar a Cody Nick estaba en la base de datos en una computadora, busco el nombre de Bradly Willions, Izak entró con calma y los vio-

Teniente parece que Cody decía la verdad -dijo Nick tranquilo e Izak se acercó- el si tenía un hermano mire la fecha

23 de Junio del 2003 -dijo Izak tranquilo- esa es su fecha de nacimiento pero ¿qué pasó con el?

Murió en 2008 -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Solo tenía cinco años -dijo Judy deprimida-

¿Qué hay del acta de defunción? -dijo Izak serio, Nick comenzó a buscar en la base de datos y encontró él acta que buscaban- ¿qué dice?

¡No puedo creerlo! -Nick grito sorprendido-

¡¿Que qué dice?! -dijo Judy asustada- ¿es otra de tus bromas? Dime que es una broma

No esto es lo más feo que eh leído en mi vida -dijo Nick deprimido- el padre no estaba en casa, salió por un viaje de negocios, el pequeño niño murió por una dosis letal de líquido de encendedor, la madre estaba en la cocina se dio la vuelta un segundo y cuando regresó su hijo había tomado el líquido de la cocina -Judy se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida mientras que Izak estaba serio-

Debemos hablar con Andrea -dijo Izak serio, se retiró del lugar y Nick lo siguió, Gina estaba encerrada en una sala de interrogatorio con Andrea frente a ella jugando con su encendedor-

Andrea por favor basta -dijo Gina tranquila- háblame sobre Bradly por favor

No quiero hablar sobre el -dijo Andrea triste-

Andrea ya sabemos cómo murió tu hermano el bebió el líquido para encendedor -dijo Gina preocupada-

No Bradly jamás haría algo así, era demasiado listo -dijo Andrea llorando- fue mi mama no era su intención matarlo, lo castigó por haber quemado la alfombra, lo obligó a tomarse ese líquido trato de despertarlo pero ya era tarde, no respiraba, se asusto y nos grito para que llamáramos a emergencias -Judy y Nick estaban sorprendidos mientras Judy se tapo la boca un momento- pero la verdad es que fui yo quien quemo la alfombra, pero si le huviera dicho la verdad huviera sido yo la que huviera muerto ella pensaba que yo lo merecía

No, no, eso jamás tu no lo mereces, ninguno de los dos -dijo Gina preocupada- el trabajo de tus padres es cuidarte tu madre nunca lo hizo ¿pero qué hay de tu padre? ¿Qué hizo el?

El no hizo nada dejó morir a Chuck y él se puso del lado de mi mama -Andrea siguió llorando mientras que Judy no aguanto y se retiró llorando un poco y Nick la siguió, mientras tanto en otro cuarto Izak estaba hablando con Chuck-

Chuck sabemos cómo murió su hijo -dijo Izak serio-

Ya lo dice el informe Chuck murió por beber el líquido -dijo Chuck molesto e Izak golpeó la mesa con las manos mientras s levantaba y asustaba Chuck-

¡Deja de decir mentiras! -Izak grito molesto- ¡tu esposa mato a tu hijo menor y tú actúas como si tu esposa fuera la inocente aquí! ¡¿Cuántas veces te pusiste del lado de tu esposa y dejaste que esos niños sufrieran maltrato tras maltrato?! -Chuck estaba llorando un poco- ¡Contéstame!

¡No lo sé! -Chuck grito asustado- cuando Bradly murió ella vino a mi, discutimos estaba listo para irme y llevarme a los niños pero ella me dijo que si decíamos lo que pasó nos quitarían a los niños, era mi deber mantener unida a la familia

No, tu deber era cuidar y proteger a los niños de los abusos pero eres tan poco hombre que no lograste hacerlo -Izak estaba molesto y serio mientras Chuck lloraba- ¿quién fue el que asesinó a su esposa?

Me gustaría poder decir que finalmente yo me vengue pero no fui yo -dijo Chuck serio y llorando-

Por desgracia esos nos deja a los niños -dijo Izak serio, mientras tanto el laboratorio Surei estaba revisando el Bat de aluminio, Nick llegó con los ojos un poco rojos-

¿Cómo está Judy? -dijo Surei preocupada-

Estará bien pero esto si la afecto con todo lo que está pasando yo diría que es un homicidio justificado -dijo Nick serio- ¿ya encontraste algo del Bat?

Si en el mango hay una cinta nueva y la estoy despegando -dijo Surei tranquila, quito la cinta del mango revelando unas manchas rojas y hasta mancho su guante- hay sangre coagulada aquí

Pero no se ve como sangre parece más clara -dijo Nick sorprendido- no es sangre

Es verdad -dijo Surei sorprendida- parece que es ¿pintura?

¿O quizás...? -Nick recordó las manos de Cody manchas de tinta en el mismo modo- tinta de marcador para colorear -Nick salió de ahí decaído y fue a la sala de interrogatorio donde estaba Izak, Cody y Chuck- Cody dinos por favor que pasó había tinta en el mango y tú eres el único que tenía tinta...dinos..¿qué pasó hoy?

En la fiesta había dejado mi marcador en el sofá de la sala -dijo Cody tranquilo- se había hecho una marca muy grande y sabía que ella me atacaría y me lastimaría, no era mi madre no era una mujer, era un animal un monstruo que solo quería lastimarme, tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo malo así que me escondí en la cochera para que no me encontrara, pero la vi llegando con la cámara pensé que me haría algo malo así que me asuste y tome el Bat de Logan por protección, cuando ella llegó yo la golpe una y otra vez tenía esa mirada en sus ojos sabía que me haría lo mismo que ha Bradly, cuando me di cuenta la vi tirada en el suelo muriendo y por un momento me sentí aliviado

¿Aliviado? -dijeron los tres machos presentes- ¿por qué aliviado? -dijo Chuck nervioso-

Aliviado de que por primera vez no me fuera a hacerme daño, que no fuera a lastimarme -dijo Cody llorando- asesine a mi propia madre, ella siempre dijo que había algo malo conmigo, tenía razón

No Cody jamás digas eso -dijo Chuck serio-

Pero es la verdad, en eso Andrea llego, tomó el Bat y se hizo cargo de esconderlo -dijo Cody llorando- solo quería que me dejara en paz

Cody ve con Nick y ve con tu hermana -dijo Izak tranquilo y Cody se levanto siguiendo a Nick-

¡No, esperen! Yo lo hice yo la maté -dijo Chuck asustado mientras Cody se iba con Nick- arréstenme yo lo hice

Lo siento Chuck pero usted y yo sabemos que no es verdad -dijo Izak tranquilo mientras Andrea y Cody se abrazaban llorando-

¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -dijo Chuck deprimido-

Hablaré con el fiscal para tratar de retirar los cargos pero usted y Andrea tendrán que presentar toda la evidencia, testimonios y pruebas del abuso físico de Laura en estos años -dijo Izak tranquilo- pero ahora lo único que puede hacer es apoyar a su familia y superar esto -Chuck asintio y salió de ahí para estar con su familia de momento, Nick salió a buscar a Judy y la encontró llorando en la sala de descanso-

Judy -Nick la llamó y se acercó para darle un abrazo- todo estará bien -Judy se dejó abrazar mientras se desahogaba-

Yo siempre pensé que todas las familias eran felices pero ya me di cuenta que la maldad en este mundo no tiene límites Nick -Judy estaba llorando y trataba de hablar- eso que vimos no fue una madre fue un monstruo, eso no hace una madre una madre cuida, perdona, protege y ama sin condiciones pero eso fue algo que ni yo pude tolerar -Judy estaba derramando lágrimas apretando los dientes mientras Nick pasó a apoyar la cabeza de Judy en su pecho-

Ya Judy ya pasó, escucha esa mujer no era una madre -dijo Nick tranquilo- tienes razón ella no merecía ser una madre -Judy lo vio un momento mientras Nicke le dio un beso en la frente dejándola un poco sonrojada- pero ¿sabes qué pienso yo?

¿Qué? -dijo Judy soltando unos quejidos-

Pienso que todos pueden ser padres, pero no todos tienen el valor para hacer el trabajo más importante de la vida -dijo Nick tranquilo- solo un verdadero padre cuida a sus hijos, mi madre me enseñó cómo deben ser los padres, poco antes de su muerte me dijo que me amaba, me cuido siempre y yo siempre la recordaré pero cada vez que veo Judy -Nick sonrio y la vio a los ojos- veo ese brillo especial que tenía mi madre cada vez que me decía que me quería o que me cuidaba, tú tienes ese brillo Judy, tú de entre todas las personas que conozco eres la más amable, más generosa y la más linda que haya conocido -Judy estaba sonrojada un poco mientras Nick le tallaba la cabeza- tú y solo tú puedes cambiar este mundo lleno de maldad, juntos podemos hacer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, confió en ti Judy

Gracias Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo- sabes una cosa te quiero Nick -lo apretó con fuerza y Nick sonrio _"Te amo mi Nick"_ pensó Judy sonriendo, _"te amo mi Judy"_ pensó Nick contento mientras la abrazaba y la deja reposar en su pecho-

 **Caso- Laura Willions -madre...no...Asesinada con justicia-**

 **Estado- Resuelto**


	20. Chapter 20

**Solo un segundo de caos y confesiones**

Era un día normal en Zootopia, pero justo en el centro de la ciudad había un grupo de animales gritando molestos, en las manos tenían un montón de carpas y letreros diciendo "Si al movimiento" y otros decían "Fuera extranjeros", toda la sociedad de animales estaba peleando por algo pero por los gritos y discusiones no se entendían, justo en uno de los lugares más cercanos se podía ver al grupo de los cuatro CSI de Zootopia comiendo comida rápida de los puestos cerca del centro-

No entiendo ¿por qué toda esta gente está molesta? -dijo Judy confundida mientras comía un puré de zanahorias de un plato de plástico-

Es un nuevo movimiento para evitar que más gente extranjera ilegal venga a Zootopia a pedir empleo -dijo Nick tranquilo, el solo mordió un pedazo de pan de arándanos-

¿Cómo ósea que hay animales ilegales dentro de Zootopia? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Si hay algunos que buscan una mejor vida pero por desgracia no pueden tramitar sus papeles o no tienen el dinero para poder tramitarlos -dijo Izak tranquilo comiendo lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa- pero no podemos decir quién es ilegal y quien no

Es verdad nos ositos no podemos hacer nada -dijo Gina tranquila- nosotros no tratamos mal a los ilegales ni está en nuestra jurisdicción pero en lo personal no apoyo esto de tratar mal a los ilegales

Estoy deacuerdo Zootopia es la tierra de la libertad y de las oportunidades -dijo Judy sería- este lugar debería ser más abierto de mente que bobos -un búfalo se le acercó, usaba una calmara negra que decía "fuera ilegales y tenía panfletos en las manos y por último usaba un pantalón jean azul-

Sabes cómo parte de la policia tu salario se paga con el esfuerzo de los animales que si vivimos en el estado, nos levantamos desde temprano y vamos a trabajar -dijo el búfalo con un tono de burla- pero deberían aver notado que el salario de muchos ha bajado desde que los ilegales han llegado al estado, saben esos sujetos nos roban el dinero, la comida y las oportunidades -Nick igual que Izak pusieron una expresión de enojo- por mi deberían irse no son gente son gusanos

Hablando de gusanos ¿sabías que tienes un nido de insectos en la cabeza? -dijo Nick son burla-

No juegues conmigo -dijo el búfalo serio-

Si, hay no, mira me acercaré con cuidado -Nick se acercó a él y se subió al vehículo para revisar el pelo al búfalo- si tienes un gusano y tienes muchos justo aquí pero descuida yo sé cómo salvarte -pasó sus manos cerca de Judy tomando el café que tenía y se lo hecho encima mientras el búfalo comenzó a gritar por lo caliente quee estaba, su cabeza se lleno de vapor- lárgate -Nick se burlo y el búfalo salió corriendo gritando de dolor, los demás se rieron un poco- lamento lo del café Judy

No hay problema le diste una lección antes de que yo lo hiciera -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick se bajó y quedó de pie con los demás, todos quedaron sentados encima del capo del vehículo viendo la manifestación, Nick le tuvo que comprar un refresco nuevo a Judy por la pérdida de su café- ¿por qué no vamos a ver qué hay en el lugar?

Yo digo que si -dijo Gina sonriendo, Nick acompañó a Judy mientras Gina e Izak iban juntos viendo al grupo de animales- vamos a ver más lejos tal vez salgamos en la tele -Gina tomó la mano de Izak mientras él sonreía y era jalado hacia el centro donde se podía ver a una venada usando un traje de color azul oscuro con una camisa roja debajo y frente a ella estaba una gacela macho usando una cámara de video y estaba usando ropa cómoda-

¿Está todo listo? -dijo la venada sonriendo mientras tocaba su oreja derecha y luego veía a su camarógrafo asintiendo- muy bien -bajo la mano y la guardo en su bolsillo para después sonreír- Buenos días Zootopia aquí Gisel Venadina reportando para el canal 6 de noticias Animales -Izak y Gina estaban detrás de toda la gente mientras Gina estaba tratando de salir para ver la cámara o tratar de salir en la tele, Judy y Nick estaban caminando un poco más lejos de la parte sur, Nick estaba viendo el lugar hasta que algo en su instinto le decía que había algo mal, el recorrió el lugar viendo a un joven caballo blanco de pelo rubio corto corriendo entre la multitud usaba una playera blanca con una chamarra azul cielo encima, y solo un segundo, en un segundo se soltó el desastre, detrás de ellos se escucho el sonido de una fuerte explosión, toda la gente termino gritando los policías corrieron mientras el pánico se sembraba, Nick había abrazo a Judy recibiendo parte del impacto de la explosión en la espalda, los dos cayeron al suelo envueltos por el humo y polvo de la explosión, Judy comenzó a toser y se movió viendo a Nick-

¡Nick! -grito pero no escucho nada debido al sonido y eco de la explosión, sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza, estaba viendo a los lados había muchos animales como ella, algunos perdieron el oído otros estaban tirados en el suelo heridos o muertos hasta con quemaduras en el cuerpo, ella se levanto para ver a Nick en el suelo estaba herido y con lo que parecía ser pólvora en el cuerpo, lo movió y se acercó a tomar su pulso estaba vivo pero herido- ¡Nick despierta! -grito pero ni ella podía escucharse a sí misma, con Izak y Gina era casi la misma historia, los dos estaban sujetándose los oídos sintiendo un horrible dolor en ellos, sus oídos eran delicados a cualquier sonido fuerte y aguado, Izak tuvo que abrazar a Gina y tomó la radio de su cinturón-

¡Aquí el teniente Caine! ¡Hubo una explosión en el centro de la ciudad, posibles oficiales heridos, civiles heridos y posibles victimas, manden apoyo médico de inmediato! -Izak grito con fuerza pero apenas podía escucharse-

 **You were standing in the wake of devastation** **And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown** **And with the cataclysm raining down** **Insides crying: "save me now"** **You were there, impossibly alone**

-Todo el lugar parecia zona de guerra, había animales en el suelo algunos heridos otros muertos, los paramedicos llegaron a la zona de desastre, ayudaron a todos los que pudieron, a unos lograron detener sus hemorragias, a otros les cubrieron toda la cabeza hasta taparle uno de sus ojos- **  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?** **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known** **Remember all the sadness and frustration** **And let it go, let it go**

-En medio del desastre se escucharon algunos llantos, se podía ver cómo algunos animales llegaban y encontraban a sus seres queridos, los oficiales llegaron y trataron de irlos sacando para preservar la escena tal como estaba- **  
And in a burst of light that blinded every angel** **As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars** **You felt the gravity of tempered grace** **Falling into empty space** **No one there to catch you in their arms**

 **-** Judy por su parte estaba ayudando a Nick a caminar el estaba mareado y herido, lo llevo a una ambulancia para que lo atendieran, le vendaron la cabeza colocando gasas en sus heridas, le dieron calmantes para el dolor, Judy aún seguía con los oídos heridos y solo escuchaba el zumbido de la explosión, se quedó con los paramédicos junto a Nick, Nick estaba sorprendido y totalmente inquieto por lo que había visto, Judy notó su ánimo y lo tomo de la mano con la suya, los dos se quedaron juntos ya que sentían miedo- **  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?** **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known** **Remember all the sadness and frustration** **And let it go, let it go  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?** **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known** **Remember all the sadness and frustration** **And let it go, let it go**

-Izak estaba abrazando a Gina mientras la ayudaba a llegar con los paramedicos, la habia cubierto con su saco mientras ella aun estaba algo aturtida por el sonido y la onda de impacto, Izak la dejo con un oso polar para que la curaran, estaba por irse ya que habia recuperado parte de su sensibilidad auditiva, se habia dado la vuelta pero Gina lo tomo del brazo derecho y le pidió que no se fuera, Izak solo asintio y se quedo con ella para abrazarla en lo que su miedo pasaba- **  
Let it go** **Let it go** **Let it go** **Let it go  
Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?** **You build up hope, but failure's all you've known** **Remember all the sadness and frustration** **And let it go, let it go.**

Los cuerpos de policía se quedaron fuera de la escena mientras aparecía una camioneta con las siglas FBI, los animales del FBI bajaron y dejaron una línea amarilla para impedir el paso a los civiles y a los demás animales, la noche cayó y las cosas seguían igual, Gina seguía con el saco de Izak sobre ella mientras el mismo Izak tenía algunas vendas en la cabeza y otra en su oreja derecha, Judy y Nick se acercaron a ver el desastre era horrible para ellos que no estaban acostumbrados a no ver algo de esa magnitud, Judy bajo las orejas mientras veía a los animales tirados en el suelo tanto presas como depredadores, solo lloro un poco y Nick la abrazo para que no viera todo eso, Gina estaba igual pero se puso peor al ver que entre los cuerpos estaba un pequeño hipopótamo no mayor a los doce años, los oficiales del FBI taparon el cuerpo del pequeño niño y se lo llevaron, Gina lloro un poco e Izak la abrazo para que se desahogará, Surei y Doki llegaron en un auto de la policia y fueron corriendo a verlos-

¡Izak! -Surei grito preocupada pero cuando vio cómo estaban Izak y Gina comenzó a sentirse molesta y celosa, lo dejo de lado al ver que la tierra estaba un poco quemada- ¡en las noticias dijeron que hubo una explosión! ¡¿Qué tan fuerte fue?!

Así de mal -dijo Nick serio, Surei avanzó entre ellos y vio el lugar de la explosión, Surei se tapo la boca sorprendida por la escena frente a ella-

Qué horrible -dijo Doki sorprendido- habrá mucho trabajo el día de hoy

Esa es la cuestión Doki -dijo Izak serio mientras seguía sin soltar a Gina- el FBI tiene jurisdicción y control de este caso

No podemos hacer nada -dijo Nick algo molesto- ¿Surei tú sabes algo hacer a de esto?

Si los policías creen que pudo haber sido un bombardero suicida pero nadie entro con chalecos, todos usaban suéter o disfraces -dijo Surei sería- iré a ver -Surei se acercó a la cinta y estaba Po pasarla cuando un león de melena negra y pelo algo café con ojos verdes se puso frente a ella, usaba un chaleco contra las balas con las siglas FBI y un pantalón negro- soy laborista

No puedes pasar el FBI tiene la jurisdicción, nosotros tomaremos el caso como posible riesgo hacia la nación -dijo el León serio, Surei solo asintio y se retiró algo molesta-

Me corrieron -dijo Surei sería, Nick asintio pero Surei no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Izak y a Gina- parecen sanguijuelas -Bogo estaba entre los policías viendo todo la zona-

Bien no hay nada que se pueda decir -dijo Bogo tranquilo- sé que esto es muy duro para algunos -vio a Judy un momento y a Nick- el FBI y Seguridad Nacional tomarán dl caso mientras tanto la policia solo será de apoyo

Nuestro deber ahora es ayudar en la investigación tanto como se requiera -dijo Izak serio- Surei quiero que tomes los nombres de las víctimas y las familias que estaban aquí investigaremos si uno de ellos era algún blanco

Las familias están siendo trasladadas a la jefatura podrán hacer sus investigaciones ahí -dijo Bogo tranquilo, los demás asintieron y él se fue retirando-

Bien hagamos nuestro trabajo -dijo Izak serio- Gina ¿cómo te sientes?

Ya un poco mejor gracias -dijo Gina deprimida y se alejó un poco para ir caminando a su paso, Judy hizo lo mismo, Judy estaba viendo el lugar viendo cómo se llevaban los cuerpos, cerró los ojos y se fue con los demás en un solo vehiculo, todos regresaron a la jefatura, Surei y Doki tuvieron que trabajar en la morgue, Judy y Gina se tomaron un momento para descansar después de la explosión por lo sensible que estaban sus oídos, Izak y Nick ya estaba trabajando en las entrevistas, los dos estaban en una sala de interrogación frente a un hipopótamo de piel algo café con una apariencia de unos 27 años a lo mucho-

Señor Levin entiendo que una de las victimas Jef Fritman trabajaba con usted -dijo Izak tranquilo colocando la foto de un lobo de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules frente al hipopótamo-

Era más que eso -dijo el hipopótamo algo deprimido- era mi amigo un camarada en la misma lucha, Jef era reclutador cuando bajo la asistencia un poco creí que era hora de rendirme pero Jef usó mi frase favorita la de " _pecar con el silencio_ "

Pecar con el silencio -dijo Nick tranquilo y un poco serio- cuando hay que protestar el silencio vuelve cobarde al hombre -Levi solo asintio, después de Levi entró una cerda de unos treinta años con cabello rubio peinado a los lados usaba una blusa rosada y una falda negra- señora sé que esto debe ser muy difícil así que le pedimos que tome su tiempo para contestar -la cerda asintio- ¿cómo se involucró su esposo en todo esto?

Mark no se involucró yo tampoco -dijo la cerda deprimida, detrás de la ventada de la sala estaban Judy y Gina escuchando todo mientras ponían atención-

¿Y porque estaban en la plaza justo en el centro? -dijo Izak tranquilo con un tono bajo-

Veníamos por primera vez aquí y queríamos con olerlo todo -dijo la cerda tranquila, Nick e Izak pusieron una cara de sorpresa un momento-

¿Son turistas? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si, veníamos bajando de La Large Palm Tree en las afueras -la cerda estaba llorando un poco- nos sobraron unos minutos y decidimos ir a ver porque era la protesta Mark y yo compramos una casa justo en la zona del centro estamos empezando una familia -Gina y Judy sintieron mucha tristeza al escuchar eso- teníamos planes ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? -las cosas siguieron igual, Judy solo veía desde una puerta como los animales siguieron pasando y saliendo y todos con la misma historia, querían hacer planes, venían por una vida mejor, Nick la vio un momento y se acercó-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Nick preocupado pero Judy solo suspiro- ven no debes ver esto es mejor que descanses

Tú también deberías descansar Nick -dijo Judy deprimida- este es el primer caso que me afecta tanto -Nick solo sujeto sus hombros y la consoló por un rato- pero debo hacer mi trabajo -se limpió los ojos un momento con la mano- ¿qué hay del resto de las familias?

Uno de ellos era el primer hurón en ir a la universidad -dijo Nick tranquilo- una elefanta madre de dos pequeños -Judy suspiro un momento- nadie parece ser un objetivo

Eran muertes a la habrá o quizás daño colateral -dijo Judy deprimida-

Si tienes razón -dijo Gina deprimida, llevo y le dio un café, Judy lo acepto y los tres entraron a la sala de descanso un momento- esto es horrible, muchas de nuestras victimas mueren por una razón aveces una retorcida pero hay una razón, esto sin embargo solo fue caos

Estaban en el lugar y hora equivocados nada más -dijo Nick deprimido- pero su futuro, sus planes se fueron en un segundo, no es justo -Judy lo vio un momento estaba sorprendida pero también entendía su razón-

Te hace pensar en las cosas que no puedes atrasar más, en las que debes hacer ahora y no mañana -dijo Gina con el animo decaido, salió un momento para dejar a Judy y a Nick solos-

Tengo una sola cosa en mi mente ahora -dijo Nick decaido y Judy le puso atención, los dos se vieron a los ojos un momento- Judy...yo...

Si Nick -dijo Judy tranquila, los ojos de los dos estaban conectados mientras parecía que Nick iba a decirle algo pero se estaba acercando igual que ella-

Chicos -Surei los llamo- tenemos que ir con Izak los del FBI ya le dieron una orden -Nick y Judy se sonrojaron un poco y las siguieron has la sala de análisis cibernéticos-

Bien señores y chicas tenemos una orden del FBI -dijo Izak tranquilo- trato de distraerlos por lo que pasó pero eso será imposible -Izak comenzó a teclear algunas cosas en la computadora y en la pantalla frente a ellos apareció un plano en digital de la zona seguido de dos fotos- bien escuchen el FBI acaba de probar que la bomba no iba para nadie en específico, pero tenemos el punto de inicio de donde la bomba explotó -Izak mostró una foto de la calle rota y un poste de luz doblado y quemado por la fuerza de la explosión- este poste fue donde la bomba explotó pero hay más se recuperó esta foto del celular de un manifestante -Izak volvió a teclear y en la pantalla apareció otra foto- está -mostró la foto del mismo poste pero estaba bien y antes de la explosión, comenzó a escribir algo y en la pantalla apareció "47 seg."- resulta que esta foto fue tomada 47 segundos antes de la explosión -se escucharon los comentarios y demás de los oficiales- eso nos quiere decir que el agresor tuvo un total de 47 segundos de ir de un punto a otro y dejar la bomba -señaló la parte del plano- nuestra nueva tarea será ir entrevistando a todos los que estuvieron en la plaza, la lista de los testigos está destruida en estas carpetas -a su derecha estaban algunas carpetas de color amarillo con al menos 20 hojas cada una, todos fueron tomando una y la abrieron viendo el nombre de cada animal en ella- tienen que buscar a quien sepa que pasó en ese poste de luz hay 300 nombres en esta lista al menos uno de ellos debe saber qué ocurrió -todos asintieron, y comenzaron con sus labores, Judy y Nick estaba entrevistando a un lobo y cuando terminaron lo dejaron ir-

Gracias por su tiempo -dijo Judy tranquila, suspiro y entro a la sala- fueron dos horas y media y nada

Si noto un patrón -dijo Nick con burla, llevaban varias horas haciendo las preguntas hasta que Nick revisó el registro y vio algo- vaya esta elefanta dice que vio algo -Judy asintio y busco a una elefanta de piel gris clara y ojos color miel- bien ¿puedes decirnos que viste? -Nick puso un plano impreso de la zona y la elefanta comenzó a verlo-

Si la bomba explotó junto a nosotras, estábamos aquí -dijo la elefanta tranquila señalando un lugar cerca del poste de luz-

¿Tu y quien más? -dijo Judy tranquila-

Mi hermana Nadia -dijo la elefanta sería- ¿puedo ir por ella?

No lo mejor es preguntar a una por una -dijo Judy tranquila- en el informe policiaco indica que estabas en la protesta

No, nosotras no éramos parte de la protesta salíamos de una boutique de vestidos de novia -dijo la elefanta tranquila- estaba cerca de la plaza y Nadia va a casarse dentro de unos meses

¿Notaste algo diferente durante ese tiempo? ¿Notaste a alguien cerca de ese poste? -dijo Judy apuntando la zona de la explosión con su lapicero de zanahoria-

Creo que no -dijo la elefanta tranquila-

Bien necesitamos que nos digas todo lo que pasó durante el tiempo que tú y tu hermana estuvieron ahí -dijo Nick tranquilo- ¿formaron parte de la protesta?

No, estábamos ahí en el camión del café para descansar -dijo la elefanta tranquila-

 **Recuerdo-** la elefanta y su hermana estaban frente a un camión con un dibujo de una tasa de café en el frente, lo atendía un rinoceronte, el rinoceronte termino de atender y les dio un café a cada una-

Nadia ya estoy cansada -dijo la elefanta cansada- te probaste once vestidos

Y todos me hacían ver cómo si tuviera sobre peso -dijo Nadia tranquila tomando cafe- debo seguir buscando

Busca en línea se supone que eres una elefanta -la elefanta se dio la vuelta para verla, pero en eso noto a un gorila de pelo color azul claro usando una chamarra azul clara un playera blanca y un pantalón café, el gorila tocaba un tambor muy grande-

Hay que darnos ideas, hay que descansar -dijo Nadia tranquila- estás muy cerca de perder él contexto -ella notó a un carnero de playera negro y pantalón azul oscuro cargando una caja de cartón-

Tal vez use pantalón en tu boda -dijo la elefanta sonriendo- y que él se encargue de la música -señalo al gorila tocando tranquilamente; ambas hermanas se estaban riendo hasta que se escucho un grito de alguien diciendo "¡Regresamela ya!", alguien choco con la elefanta e hizo que el café se le derramara encima, la elefanta se enojo un poco- idiota -se escucho una explosión y las dos cayeron al suelo - **fin del recuerdo** -

Así cu cómo pasó solo me empujaron y la bomba explotó -dijo la elefanta tranquila-

¿Puedes volver al carnero? -dijo Judy sorprendida ¿cómo lucía el? ¿Nervioso, sorprendido?

Pues parecía ansioso y cargaba una caja nada más -dijo la elefanta tranquila-

¿Crees que nos puedas hacer un retrato hablado? -dijo Nick tranquilo y la elefanta asintio, ella dio un retrato del carnero, se lo dio a lo oficiales e hicieron una copia para todos y cada uno de los oficiales, Gina e Izak estaban juntos hablando con un castor que resultó ser un vagabundo con ropa andrajosa-

Wike Slit -dijo Izak tranquilo- ¿estuviste presente durante la manifestación? -Gina le dio una copia del plano-

Si yo estaba en mi lugar de siempre aquí en el callejón -dijo el castor sonriendo y señaló un callejón en el plano- si yo estaba ahí alejado del camión el olor me da náuseas

Estabas a cinco metros de ese lugar ¿dime no viste nada raro? -ojo Gina tranquila-

No, siempre trato de ayudar a la policia -dijo el castor tranquilo-

¿Notaste algo sospechoso o fuera de lo común? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si lo hice -dijo el castor sonriendo- vía a Bethoven el compositor -en la mente de Wike apareció la imagen de un lobo con el cabello alborotado y esponjado usando un traje de gala antiguo, hizo unos movimientos con las manos y la música de la sinfonía de Bethoven sonó- solo dijo "todo está listo" y se fue -Izak se golpeó la frente con la Palma mientras Gina estaba un poco sorprendida-

Aguarda ¿dices que Bethoven se te apareció de la nada tocando su sinfonía? El compositor que murió hace doscientos años -dijo Gina extrañada-

Si y ese sordo seguía ahí tocando hasta que se fue -dijo Wike sonriendo-

¿Has estado tocando la basura del hospital? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

No creo que eso sea relevante -dijo Wike sonriendo, después de un rato todos se volvieron a juntar en la oficina de Izak excepto por Surei la cual seguir en dl forense con Doki-

Bien entrevistamos a muchos candidatos y ¿me están diciendo que no hay sospechosos ni pistas? -dijo Izak sorprendido recargándose en su escritorio-

No Nick y yo interrogamos a 94 animales pero no descubrimos nada -dijo Judy tranquila-

El carnero resultó ser un vendedor de comida china nada más -dijo Nick tranquilo-

No es la respuesta que esperaba -dijo Izak tranquilo y un poco decepcionado- y las cosas se ponen peor -de su escritorio tomó una hoja con algo escrito- no quería asustarlos pero esto fue encontrado por el FBI -la leyó en voz clara para ellos- "no quisieron escuchar a las advertencias ríndanse o la bomba de hoy será sólo el principio" -Izak estaba serio y los demás preocupados-


	21. Chapter 21

Esto es grave si no averiguamos que rayos pasó aquí habrá más victimas -dijo Nick sorprendido y molesto-

Estamos muy lejos todavía Nick pero debemos hacer más que solo entrevista alguien en esa lista sabe qué pasó debemos encontrarlo y pronto -dijo Izak serio-

Tal vez los videos de seguridad de las tiendas o en algún lugar cercano -dijo Judy sorprendida- si usamos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad tendremos la oportunidad de saber quién estaba más cerca

El problema es que el FBI tiene los videos y no nos dejaran verlos -dijo Gina algo molesta-

Bien hablaré con el jefe del departamento, Aaron Hotchnner para que nos de las cinta pero no les prometo nada -dijo Izak serio, abrió la puerta y estaba por salir- bien ustedes sigan con las entrevistas y piensen una manera de cómo seguir en el caso -Izak salió serio de ese lugar-

No se oía muy convencido de lograrlo -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Es porque el FBI está por encima de nosotros soy sujetos muy poderosos -dijo Gina sería, Nick por su parte estaba pensando un poco hasta que tuvo una idea-

Tal vez no haga falta ir con el FBI, los que estuvieron más cerca de la bomba son nuestros testigos principales -dijo Nick tranquilo- tal vez hagamos que los muertos hablen

Hay que ir con Doki -dijo Judy sonriendo- bien hecho Nick -Nick sonrio y los tres fueron con el Doki a la morgue, dentro de la morgue estaba un equipo de médicos tratando los cuerpos de las victimas de la explosión-

Escuchen vi a un reportero haya fuera, que seguridad lo saque de aquí no hay que molestar a las familias de las victimas -dijo Doki serio y un guardia asintio para retirarse, estaba tratando con el cuerpo del lobo Jef hasta que Judy, Nick y Gina llegaron- vaya cuánto me alegra ver caras conocidas y familiares

¿Qué tienes para nosotros Doki? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Bueno estoy algo molesto con el FBI llevan aquí toda la noche y encontré a uno metiendo sus deditos en mis cajones -dijo Doki algo fastidiado-

Pensamos que posiblemente nos puedas decir si hallaste algo en los cuerpos de las victimas -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si que bueno que preguntas -dijo Doki sonriendo- les presento Jef Fritman -Doki sello al lobo frente a él- él era el líder del movimiento pero más que nada encontré esto pegado a su cuerpo -Doki mostró un cristal con unos pedazos de tela de color azul-

¿Tela azul? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Si según el análisis de Surei está tela está llena de residuos explosivos y es lona -dijo Doki tranquilo-

Entonces la lona debía ser parte de lo que cubría a la bomba -dijo Gina sería y Doki asintio-

Entonces debió ser una mochila o una maleta -dijo Nick serio-

Estamos buscando a alguien con una mochila -dijo Judy sería- debemos ir con el teniente Caine ahora -los demás asintieron y entonces el celular de Judy comenzó a sonar, ella lo saco y vio que eran sus padres- déjeme un minuto -se retiró y atendió la llamada- hola

¡ _Hija que bueno que estás bien_! -dijo su padre del otro lado del teléfono-

¡ _Escuchamos lo de la explosión! ¡Qué horrible! ¡¿Dinos estás bien?!_ -dijo su madre alterada y asustada-

Si mama estoy bien no pasó nada estaba con el teniente, una amiga y Nick -dijo Judy tranquila- estábamos lejos pero si me afectó un poco el oído pero ya estoy bien no se preocupen

¡¿ _Cómo no quieres que nos preocupemos?! ¡Vives sola y no tienes a fue padres ahí para cuidarte! ¡Ahora hubo una explosión en la que casi mueres! ¡¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos?!_ -dijeron sus padres gritando asustados-

Perdón miren todo salió bien Nick me pudo proteger -dijo Judy tranquila- gracias a él estoy viva pero él recibió muchas heridas por protegerme

 _Judy escúchame, estás sola en una ciudad que se está volviendo muy peligrosa, estas lejos de casa y tienes un empleo que te obliga estar estar en las situaciones más difíciles_ -dijo su madre sería mientras Judy la escuchaba- _creo que sería mejor que dejaras ese tonto sueño de ser policía, mejor vuelve a casa...estas ras a salvo_ -Judy se enojo bastante y apretó el teléfono-

 _Tú madre tiene razón Judy_ -dijo su padre tranquilo- es mejor que dejes esas tonterías y que vuelvas a casa

¡¿Ustedes qué pueden saber de mi vida?! -Judy grito molesta mientras sus padres se sorprendieron- ¡¿qué renuncie a mis sueños que viva una triste y patética vida como ustedes?! ¡No! ¡Yo he protegido esta ciudad desde que llegue, aquí eh ayudado y protegido como siempre ha sido mi sueño! ¡No pienso tirar todo mi esfuerzo, todo mi dolor por una simple vida de jardinería! ¡Está es mi vida y si ustedes no me van a apoyar entonces...no quiero saber de ustedes -Judy se desahogó completamente y colgó su teléfono enojada, solo se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla en la parte de afuera de la morgue, estaba llorando, jamás le había gritado ai a nadie ni siquiera a sus padres, pero había sido un día pesado, trágico y que sus padres crean que sus sueños son tontos o estupidos eso si la había hecho perder el control, Nick por su parte la había escuchado y no sabia que hacer, él no tenía a sus padres con el así que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, solo hizo lo primero que pudo, se acercó y la abrazo con delicadeza- Nick ¿me escuchaste?

Si un poco -dijo Nick tranquilo, Judy lloro y se apretó más al pecho de Nick- ya descuida, tus padres son diferentes, solo te dicen eso porque te aman y se preocupan por ti pero también deben entenderte, todo ese esfuerzo y todo ese trabajo valió la pena

Pero no puedo perdonarlos así nada más así mucho tiempo lo que me llevo guardando esto -dijo Judy triste- ¿cómo les puedo pedir perdón si son ellos los que deberían pedírmelo?

Escucha todos los animales que estaban ahí perdieron sus vidas, sus familias, planes y futuros ¿qué tal si un día nos pasa algo malo? No podemos vivir con arrepentimientos, debemos dar un paso más y emprender nuestros deseos y sueños, si tienes un sueño cúmplelo si tienes un deseo búscalo -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras Judy se calmaba- yo solo pido algo pero no lo haré hasta que me sienta completamente listo -Judy lo vio a los ojos y Nick sonriendo- anda alegra esa cara -le tallo los ojos quitándole las lágrimas- yo siempre te apoyo Judy siempre estoy para ti -Judy asintio-

Gracias Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo y le dio un abrazo fuerte, pasaron unas horas e Izak estaba en la sala de descanso donde habían instalado un televisor para poder ver las noticias por si salía algo fuera de lo normal, estaban pasando las noticias sobre la bomba, Izak no podía estar más frustrado, solo la apago y cerró los ojos un momento, Gina pasó por la puerta para verlo, se acercó con calma para no alertarlo, se acercó a ver su cara y su cuerpo, todavía lo recordaba cuando solo tenía 18 años un joven muchacho serio y algo frío con los demás, siempre el hijo de un naval nunca el mismo-

¿Qué sucede Gina? -dijo Izak tranquilo sin abrir los ojos-

¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? -dijo Gina sorprendida, Izak solo se tocó la nariz con un dedo y sonrio- claro tu olfato, cuando termine este caso ¿crees que podamos ir a tu departamento y hablar de algo importante? -Izak sonrio y asintio con calma- gracias, también hay algo más debemos ir al laboratorio de análisis cibernéticos -Izak se levanto y avanzó sin colocarse el saco, Judy, Nick, Gina e Izak habían llegado para hablar con John- bien John dinos lo que me dijiste

Si verán después de que el teniente Caine hablará con el FBI ellos me enviaron las coordenadas GPS de la zona de la explosión -dijo John sonriendo, te leo algunas cosas en la computadora y en la pantalla apareció un mapa de la zona- estas son las señales GPS de los celulares que estaban cerca de esa zona al momento de la explosión, nos dirán lo de estaban cada uno -apretó otro botón y en la pantalla aparecieron diferentes puntos rojos- está es la panza ayer a las 4:32 de la tarde justo antes de la explosión el punto rojo representa a cada animal en el lugar

¿Cómo consiguieron todo esto? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Un amigo me debía un favor -dijo Gina sonriendo- Morgan es buena bestia

Si estos puntos son los celulares entonces podemos saber a quienes pertenece cada celular -dijo Izak sonriendo- bien hecho a ambos

Gracias -dijo John sonriendo- bien veamos -el panda tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora y la grabación comenzó, había muchos puntos rojos pocos moviéndose en el poste, se escuchaban algunas voces y luego la explosión- esa fue la explosión

Noté algo regresa unos diez segundos -dijo Nick algo alterado, John le hizo caso y en la pantalla apareció un punto rojo que se acercaba al poste y luego se alejaba- si ahí ese punto rojo de ahí, un segundo se acercó al poste, no duro nada y luego se alejó

Entonces tenemos al bombardero -dijo Izak serio- los datos -John tecleo algunas cosas y luego apareció los datos-

Andrew Haynes -dijo Judy sorprendida- eso me suena familiar -Judy abrio una de las carpetas que tenía en la mesa, busco el nombre y lo encontró- si lo encontré se presentó en la estación hace 20 minutos para interrogación

El bombardero esta aqui -dijo Nick sorprendido-

¡Búsquenlo y deténgalo! -Izak grito serio y todos salieron corriendo, buscaron a los oficiales, Nick pasó por donde estaba Garraza y le robo la caja de donas-

¡Oye esas son mías! -Garraza grito de forma aguda y como queja-

Son parte de investigación policiaca -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras corría hacia otro lado, al final Judy lo encontró, Haynes resultó ser un bufalo, ella lo reconoció al instante era el mismo bufalo que le un volante el día anterior antes de la explosión, Judy le dijo al guardia que resultó ser un oso polar, que no lo dejara ir y el oso asintio, dejaron a Haynes dentro de la sala mientras el buscaba que hacer, Izak, Nick, Gina y Judy lo veían un momento- acaban de revisarlo no hay armas ni explosivos, cree que está aquí como posible testigo todo rutinario

Su nombre es Andrew Haynes, soltero, está en contra de las actividades y las manifestaciones por las nuevas leyes, reparte volantes, los acosa y dice demás, también fue sospechoso de bombardear una ves un evento de Green Peace -dijo Judy sería- los demás investigaron su casa solo hallaron un revolver

Investigamos también a donde fue resulta que había muchos recibos de una cafetería y los mails de amenaza fueron enviados desde esa cafetería -dijo Nick serio- todos fueron de el

Pero está tan tranquilo eso es demasiado extraño -dijo Izak serio- quizás sabe algo pero lo haré hablar -Izak fue a la puerta y entró a la sala-

Lo va a matar -dijo Nick sonriendo y todos se pusieron en frente de la ventana, Izak solo entro con calma y saludo a Haynes, los dos se sentaron en las sillas y se quedaron viendo a los ojos-

Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre la bomba y más por su ubicación a la hora de la explosión -Izak le mostró unas fotos de la zona con los puntos rojos-

Yo estaba por aquí -dijo Haynes tranquilo señalando un lugar en el mapa-

¿A treinta metros de la explosión? -dijo Izak confundido y Hayne sonrio asintiendo- ¿y qué hacía ahí?

Bueno yo estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, repartía los volantes hasta que me topé con un joven lobo de ojos azules, me sujeto del hombro derecho, me miró y luego se fue -dijo Haynes tranquilo-

Entonces usted estaba debatiendo con los manifestantes -dijo Izak tranquilo y Haynes asintio-

Si quería hacerles ver la verdad que las grandes manifestaciones son una tontería, la gente no hace caso, los políticos nos roban no hay empleos y los extranjeros llegan y nos roban esas oportunidades -dijo Haynes algo molesto-

Entonces detenerlos es la mejor opción de todo -dijo Izak tranquilo y Haynes se quedó callado, todos estaban esperando a ver qué pasaba-

Yo espero que lo golpee -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy le dio un codazo al estómago-

Si un verdadero patriota hace eso, actúa y se deshace de las cargas que son los extranjeros -dijo Haynes serio e Izak sonrio-

Entonces ¿esas fueron tus razones para plantar la bomba? ¿Defender el país que amas pero que se fundó con la idea de la libertad de los depredadores y presas? -dijo Izak serio mientras Haynes estaba sorprendido y confundido-

Huy es como ver a Batman -dijo Nick sonriendo- hasta su voz se parece

Callate Nick -dijo Judy irritada-

No se de qué habla -dijo Haynes nervioso, Izak sonrio un momento y luego apuntó a la mesa con el dibujo-

Ya deja de fingir los dos sabemos que tú debiste planar la bomba -dijo Izak tranquilo- tú no estabas con los manifestantes, tu colocaste la bomba, estabas en el poste justo donde estalló la bomba y todo esto lo sé porque el GPS de tu teléfono te sitúa ahí

Ese no era yo, perdí mi teléfono ayer -dijo Haynes serio-

También tenemos mails amenazantes que mandaste de tu cuenta desde un café internet -dijo Izak serio mostrándole papeles con correos impresos- todos diciendo que seguirías con los bombardeos hasta que las manifestaciones terminen

Quiero a mi abogado -dijo Haynes serio, más tarde los agentes del FBI lo arrestaron y se llevaban mientras Izak estaba hablando con un león de pelo café y melena negra con ojos claros-

Bien ahora ya lo tenemos como sospechoso y mi grupo concuerda con la descripción de conducta -dijo el León tranquilo-

Agente Hotchner lo tenemos como posible sospechoso pero todavía falta los testimonios -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Bien también usaremos los testimonios hasta ver si alguien lo encuentra en la escena del crimen con la mochila -dijo Hotchner tranquilo- teniente gracias por su apoyo

De nada agente Hotchner -dijo Izak tranquilo, los dos se dieron la mano como saludo y Hotchner salió de ahí para ir con su equipo, mientras tanto en otra sala, Gina, Nick y Judy estaba viendo los testimonios-

Nada aquí -dijo Nick aburrido- cuatro afirman a ver visto a un sujeto de sudadera negra lo cual no es muy útil

Es verdad al menos el 70 por ciento de las personas ahí tiene una sudadera negra -dijo Gina aburrida, ellos estaban viendo un video del reportaje de Griselda en la pantalla-

¿Y si hablamos con alguien más? -dijo Judy sonriendo- alguien con quien todavía no hemos hablado -Judy estaba viendo el video y noto al gorila con el tambor- el percusionista de los manifestantes

Buen punto hay testimonios que dicen que lo han visto rodeando la zona -dijo Gina sonriendo- el camarógrafo lo hecho porque estaba tocando y dañaba su audio, Nadia y su hermana lo vieron en otro punto cerca del camión de café

Cerca del poste él debió ver a alguien ahí -dijo Nick sonriendo- pero ¿cómo lo identificamos si no está en la lista de testigos?

Si está en las calles debe seguir por ahí -dijo Judy sonriendo, después de una hora de búsqueda los tres lo encontraron y lo llevaron a la estación el gorila Lucía nervioso-

Yo solo hago música no entiendo porque me arrestaron -dijo el gorila nervioso-

No te arrestamos Golik solo queremos hacerte unas preguntas -dijo Gina tranquila sentada frente a él en una sala de recepción con muebles cómodos para los civiles-

Yo no sé nada de la bomba -dijo Golik nervioso- soy un gorila inocente no hice nada malo

Te creemos Golik pero creemos que viste al que hizo estallar la bomba o dejo la mochila en el poste -dijo Judy tranquila y Golik se fue calmando-

No quiero problemas -dijo Golik preocupado-

Tu visa expiró ¿verdad? -dijo Gina tranquila- eso es lo que te preocupa

Si, no quiero volver a mi país -dijo Golik preocupado-

Nosotros no hacemos eso, a nosotros no nos interesa tu estatus migratorio no es nuestra jurisdicción -dijo Nick tranquilo y Golik asintio- solo dinos si vista algo fuera de lo ordinario

Si yo estaba tocando en la calle cuando pasó alguien usando una chamarra negra y dejó una mochila azul en el poste, después de eso se fue corriendo -dijo Golik tranquilo-

Entonces tú sí lo viste -dijo Judy tranquila- ¿pudiste ver su cara? -Golik recordó cuando a la levanta la golpearon en la espalda y pudo ver a un toro de ojos verdes claros con pelo café oscuro, era joven y delgado, estaba usando unos jeans y una sudadera negra-

Era un toro joven y delgado -dijo Golik tranquilo-

¿Estás seguro? -dijo Judy tranquila y Golik asintio- no fue el -le mostró la foto de Haynes y Golik negó con la cabeza- entonces el FBI tiene a un inocente

Y el bombardeo sigue haya fuera -dijo Nick serio, todos se retiraron y Gina fue con Izak a su oficina con el dibujo del sospechoso en su mano, en la oficina de Izak estaba el agente Hotchner el cual se notaba algo serio-

Entonces tenemos al sospechoso equivocado -dijo Hotchner serio-

Si pero el músico Golik dio detalles que solo el testigo sabría, los detalles del caso no se han dado a la prensa y el vio que era una mochila azul lo que contenía la bomba, esos pedazos se hallaron en el cuerpo de Jef Fritman -dijo Gina tranquila- su palabra se le puede creer

Bien entonces busquen a este toro mientras tanto Haynes se quedará bajo nuestra custodia -dijo Hotchner serio y los dos asintieron ,Hotchner se retiró dejándolos solos-

Aveces quisiera romperle sus perfectos dientes -dijo Izak serio, tomó el retrato del joven toro y lo puso en la pizarra frente a toda la jefatura- ¡bien escuchen todo deben buscar a este joven! ¡Hallarlo es la prioridad ya que si sigue libre más vidas se perderán! ¡El usaba una sudadera negra así que debe ser parte del movimiento, muestren el retrato, hablen con los manifestantes! -Judy pasó cerca de ellos distribuyendo el retrato del sospechoso y cada uno de los oficiales tomó uno- bien búsquenlo lo quiero vivo -todos asintieron y se fueron retirando, Izak por su parte se tallo los ojos por el cansancio, todos siguieron con busque mientras tanto Izak fue con Doki al forense para hablar- hola Doki

Hola ¿qué te trae por aquí? -dijo Doki tranquilo mientras dejaba sus guantes a un lado y se sentaba en una silla frente a un cuerpo e Izak se quedaba parado frente a él- ya le di todos mis análisis a Gina y a los otros dos

No vengo por eso Doki -dijo Izak tranquilo- quiero tu opinión en algo -Doki asintio- sé que no soy sentimental pero necesito un consejo sobre el amor

Ah si ya veo, tu padre es igual -dijo Doki sonriendo- ahora tiene el tacto de un ladrillo viejo -Izak sonrio y asintio- bien cuál es tu duda

¿Crees que debería revelar mis sentimiento a Gina? -dijo Izak tranquilo y Doki sonrio-

Verás muchacho esa es solo una cosa que tú mismo puedes contestar -dijo Doki tranquilo- pero te daré un consejo si te sientes listo hazlo, no esperes más tiempo para hacerlo porque si lo haces perderás tu oportunidad y podrías perderla a ella -Izak suspiro-

Pero...el asunto de mi madre...-dijo Izak intranquilo-

Piensa en esto -dijo Doki tranquilo- ¿qué crees que diría tu madre? A ella le huviera gustado verte en tus días de graduación, fiestas, tu vida o tu boda, también piensa en estos animales -Doki le mostró el cuerpo de los cinco animales- todos tenían planes, futuros, deseos, tú y Gina también estaban ahí

¿Y si hubiéramos sido victimas también? -dijo Izak sorprendido- nos habríamos arrepentido si algo malo le pasara al otro

Así es es mejor que no pospongas lo que en verdad deseas -dijo Doki tranquilo e Izak asintio-

Gracias realmente me ayudaste Doki -dijo Izak sonriendo- yo lo aprecio y también te aprecio

El sentimiento es mutuo -dijo Doki sonriendo e Izak salió de ahí- hay estos niños de hoy aveces necesitan un golpe y otras veces un concejo -Doki sonrio y siguió con su labor, mientras tanto Gina estaba en el escritorio de Izak viendo una vieja foto de ellos dos al graduarse de las fuerzas policiacas y ser puestos en los CSI, ese día quería decirle sus sentimientos a Izak pero no pudo por temor, Nick y Judy pasaron por la oficina y la vieron-

Gina encontramos al sospechoso tenemos su nombre -dijo Judy sonriendo y Gina los vio-

Se llamaba Bobbie y es parte de los movimientos -dijo Nick tranquilo- una de las testigos lo identificó tenemos su dirección y todo

Vayamos rápido -dijo Gina sería, los tres fueron en una patrulla hasta las residencias cerca de una universidad cuando vieron al joven toro salir de su casa, Judy y Gina le apuntaron en frente- ¡Bobbie detente ahora! -Bobbie levanto los brazos nervioso y asustado- ¡de rodillas al suelo y pon la mochila en el suelo! -Bobbie hizo caso y comenzó a quitarse la mochila cuando Nick la tomo y la abrió-

¡¿Qué tienes aquí?! ¡¿Bombas?! -dijo Nick molesto revisando la mochila- está limpia es ropa para el gimnasio y botellas de agua -Nick le dio la mochila a Judy pero Gina siguió apuntando-

Ayer no fue así ¿verdad Bobbie? -dijo Gina sería y con un tono de burla- arriba -lo esposaron y se llevaron a la jefatura, lo dejaron dentro de una sala de interrogatorios e Izak entro con una carpeta en las manos-

Bob Toropez -dijo Izak tranquilo- conozco gente como tú y también tengo información sobre ti ahora -se sentó frente a él mientras el joven toro estaba nervioso, los demás miembros del equipo fueron a ver cómo iba todo- sé dónde vives, que no formas parte de un movimiento político y no tienes antecedentes, mi equipo está revisando tu departamento y si encontramos algo que te incrimine las cosas te irán peor que ahora, así que mejor nos ahorramos las molestias ¿por qué plantaste esa bomba?

Yo no hice nada -dijo Bobbie nervioso-

Eso no es cierto, hay un testigo que dice que te vio colocando la mochila con la bomba en el poste, luego huiste del lugar -dijo Izak serio, le mostró el mapa y le señaló el lugar del poste- aquí justo aquí estuviste y luego corriste pero esa bomba mató a cinco animales un niño entre ellos

Yo no lo hice -dijo Bobbie nervioso- esa mochila no era mía

Entonces admites que la tenías -dijo Izak serio mientras se levantaba y veía a Bobbie a los ojos-

No, no, no era mía -dijo Bobbie asustado-

Pero la tenías, la pregunta es ¿si la tenías o no? -dijo Izak serio- ¿alguien te convenció de hacer este movimiento? ¿Quién te dio la mochila?

No lo recuerdo -dijo Bobbie nervioso-

¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? -dijo Izak serio-

Estaba en shock la bomba estalló muy cerca de mi, me asusté -dijo Bobbie asustado- todos corrían y gritaban

Entonces recuerdas que pasó después de la bomba pero no antes eso es curioso -dijo Izak con burla-

Deben ser de esas amnesias traumáticas -dijo Bobbie nervioso-

Bobbie no me mientas -dijo Izak serio- porque si me mientes supondré que tú lo hiciste

No lo recuerdo -dijo Bobbie asustado, los dos siguieron discutiendo hasta que Izak golpeó la mesa con la palma-

Si lo recuerdas -dijo Izak molesto- ¿quiere saber de un trauma? Te lo diré -Izak se levanto y abrió la camisa mostrando su torso con dos cicatrices de bala- eh tenido dos balas en el cuerpo una cerca de mi corazón -Gina cerró los ojos suspirando- estuve a punto de morir en algunas ocaciones y todavía recuerdo cada instante y segundo de esos dos dias -Gina solo recordó cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos una vez mientras se ahogaba en sangre, Gina volvió a la realidad y vio a Izak unos momentos-

Yo jamás podré olvidarlos -dijo Gina preocupada mientras Nick y Judy la miraban sorprendidos-


	22. Chapter 22

Mientras todo seguía de forma rutinaria en la jefatura Nick estaba en el centro, estaba solo y viendo un altar que fue construido para las victimas de la explosión, había flores, velas, fotos y demás, los demás animales iban pasando y dejaban algo, Nick estaba deprimido viendo el lugar de la explosión, Judy por su parte estaba caminando comiendo una zanahoria cuando lo vio-

Nick ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Judy sorprendida y preocupada-

Solo quería venir a ver los altares por las pobres víctimas -dijo Nick con el animo decaido- esto es algo que no es justo, de verdad que es injusto, ellos no hacían nada solo querían expresar sus ideas y de un segundo toda su vida se perdió -Judy bajo las orejas y tomó su mano izquierda con las suyas-

Nick esto también me afectó y más porque nosotros estábamos en el lugar de los hechos -dijo Judy deprimida- cuando te vi tirado en el suelo y que tu cuerpo me había protegido jamás me había sentido más asustada en toda mi vida, pero más que asustada por mi vida estaba asustada de que pudiera haberte perdido Nick -Nick alzó las orejas sorprendido pero al ver como Judy tenía las orejas caídas lo hizo sentirse un poco mal-

Hay que seguir investigando -dijo Nick tranquilo y Judy lo vio sorprendida- nosotros logramos sobrevivir a esto, debemos usar nuestra vida ahora para hacer cumplir la justicia, no es por mí es por ellos, debemos cumplir este trabajo y traerles paz -Nick sujeto con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Judy-

Tienes razón se lo debemos -dijo Judy sonriendo- vamos

Si -dijo Nick sonriendo- y Judy gracias -Judy sonrio, los dos subieron al vehículo y fueron a la estación para ver a Gina la cual estaba hablando con el agente Hotchner hasta que se retiró- ¿ocurrió algo mientras no estábamos?

Si hay algo más -dijo Gina sería- resulta que la bomba era cacera, no había proyectiles que normalmente los piromaniacos los usan para maximizar el daño pero hay más formas de maximizar el daño

Entonces esta bomba fue de bajo calibre -dijo Judy tranquila- ¿pero hay señales de que con que lo activaron?

Fue remoto posiblemente con algún control de cochera o auto -dijo Gina tranquila- tenía un rango de 30 metros

Quien lo detonó estaba en el centro -dijo Nick tranquilo- el bombardero debió tirar el control cerca de ahí tal vez esté en la casa de Bobbie

Pues no lo hallarán ahí eso es seguro -dijo Surei sería entrando por la puerta con varias bolsas de plástico en las manos- miren esto -con una mano como una bolsa con varias tarjetas de crédito- tarjetas de crédito de diferentes animales, billeteras, y celulares -lanzó cada una de las bolsas a Nick y Judy- con el celular de Andrew Haynes -Surei levanto la última bolsa con un celular negro dentro-

Resulta que Bobbie no era el sospechoso es solo un ladron -dijo Gina sorprendida, Izak y Gina fueron a la sala de interrogatorios para hablar con Bobbie-

Si eso soy un ladron -dijo Bobbie tranquilo- asisto a las protestas porque esos animales están conversando con paz y armonía y no se dan cuenta de que pasó a su alrededor

¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? -dijo Izak serio-

Y ¿decirle al teniente de la policia que también soy ladron cuando ya me acusan de homicidio? No gracias -dijo Bobbie sonriendo- la amnesia era la mejor mentira

Dinos de la bomba ¿cómo la tuviste? -dijo Gina sería- porque también tenías el celular de Andrew Haynes

Bien yo estaba el evento -dijo Bobbie serio- choque con un búfalo y le quite el celular de la bolsa trasera del pantalón, seguí avanzando hasta que encontré la mochila entre dos basureros solo la tome y escuche una canción creo que era Bethoven, cuando estaba por irme vi a un lobo café de ojos azules, decía que la mochila era suya y comenzó a seguirme, pero no me dejaba en paz hasta que finalmente deje la mochila en el poste y me fui cuando me di cuenta la mochila termino explotando, yo no sabía que había una bomba ahí lo juro

¿Dices que fue a este lobo al que viste? -dijo Gina sorprendida, le mostró la foto de Jef Fritman-

Si es el -dijo Bobbie intranquilo-

Es Jef Fritman el que organizó estos movimientos y también es una de las victimas -dijo Gina sorprendida

Pero no tiene sentido ¿por qué atacaría a sus compañeros? -dijo Izak serio, los dos dejaron a Bobbie y fueron a la oficina de Izak a ver del mapa, Izak estaba viendo el mapa repasando toda la historia una y otra vez en su mente, Nick y Judy estaban junto a él esperando algo-

¿Por qué haría explotar la bomba? No tiene sentido -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Tal vez quería fama o publicidad -dijo Nick tranquilo- pero ¿como se vincula todo?

Tal vez Jef puso esa bomba ahí pensando que no dañaria a nadie, pero Bobbie robo la bomba, el lo persigue hasta que Bobbie se rinde, suelta la mochila en el poste, y Jef se para frente a ella -dijo Gina sorprendida- ¿por qué activó la bomba?

Porque tal vez Jef no tenía el control de la bomba -dijo Izak serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pensaba- Doki no hallo nada en el o cerca del cuerpo, no había rastros así que alguien más la detonó

Tal vez algún conocido -dijo Surei tranquila mostrando una carpeta- 30 segundos antes de la explosión recibió una llamada de un celular desechable y dos segundos antes de la explosión el trato de llamar al mismo número -Izak reaccionó y vio el plano de nuevo-

Tal vez tenía un compañero y el la activo -dijo Nick sorprendido-

El control podía haber tenido un alcance de treinta metros -dijo Izak serio, se acercó al plano- el socio debía estar aquí entre toda la gente, alguien de quien no se sospecharía nada, la clave está en la secuencia de la historia de los hechos -Izak se imaginó a toda la multitud en las zonas marcadas- Griselda Venadina estaba con el camarógrafo en un punto

 **Imaginación de Izak-** Griselda y su camarógrafo estaban hablando mientras el camarógrafo tomaba escenas de la protesta-

Asegúrate de tomar a la protesta -dijo Griselda sonriendo-

Empieza de una vez esta protesta ya me aburrió -dijo el camarógrafo algo fastidiado-

Te prometo que cuando esto acabe haremos un montaje de modelos en trajes de baño -dijo Griselda sonriendo-

Si espero que lo cumplas -dijo el camarógrafo tranquilo- bien aquí vamos

Entendido -dijo Griselda tranquila mientras se quitaba un audífono de la oreja derecha-

 _Al mismo tiempo Bobbie estaba recorriendo la plaza viendo que robar_ -aparecio Bobbie recorriendo la plaza y chocó con Haynes para robarle el celular- _ahí robo el celular y busco su siguiente oportunidad_ -Bobbie busco a los lados viendo que encontraba- _entonces encontró la mochila azul descuidada_ -Bobbie avanzó a la mochila y la tomo- _pero no sabia que había dentro_ -frente a Bobbie estaba Jef el cual se preocupó- _Jef lo mira se preocupa y va con el_

¡Deja eso es mío! ¡Déjala! -Jef grito preocupado y fue con Bobbie pero Bobbie se fue corriendo con la mochila, Jef lo busco pero Bobbie se perdió entre la multitud-

 _Jef sintió pánico la bomba se movía ¿qué podía hacer?_ -Jef se estaba moviendo entre la multitud buscando a Bobbie- _encontró a alguien con una sudadera negra pero resultó ser Andrew Haynes_ -Jef tomó el hombro derecho de Andrew y lo movió para verle la cara pero no era el- _mientras tanto Bobbie pensaba que no había sido buena idea tomar la mochila así que la solto y se fue caminando de nuevo_ -Bobbie dejó la mochila en el poste y se fue corriendo chocando con Nadia y su hermana- _choca con las elefantas llamando la atención de Golik en el puesto de café_ -Golik lo vio y a Bobbie corriendo, mientras tanto Jef llegó al poste de luz y vio la mochila en el suelo- _entonces Jef trató de llamar al número pero no pudo comunicarse y la bomba explotó_ -la bomba explotó golpeando primero a Jef Fritman- **-Fin-**

Esa es una buena teoría pero no dice el socio -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Debe ser alguien que estaba con el -dijo Gina sería-

Hay varias fotos de diferentes zonas miren -dijo Nick abriendo la carpeta y mostrando las imágenes de Jef hablando con alguien pero usaba una camisa blanca con el dibujo de Bethoven-

Una camisa con el dibujo de Bethoven -dijo Izak serio-

Es verdad el vagabundo nos dijo que había visto a Bethoven tocando su sinfonía y dijo todo está listo también Bobbie escucho el tono de llamada de Bethoven -dijo Gina sorprendida-

La primera llamada duró ocho segundos -dijo Judy sorprendida- y esa debió a ver sido la llamada de todo está listo pero ¿quien fue su socio?

Alguien que también saldría ganador con todo esto, alguien quien podría pasar la escena de la explosión tal vez por televisión -dijo Izak serio- para darle la publicidad que requería este movimiento, investiguen a Griselda Venadina -todos asintieron, buscaron a la reportera y la llevaron a la jefatura para que interrogación,vela llevaron a una sala e Izak puso un video de ella hablando y diciendo "entendido"-

No hable con nadie llamado Jef Fritman -dijo Griselda seria- hablaba con mi camarógrafo ya se lo dije al FBI

Pero omitiste el detalle de que conocías a Jef Fritman -dijo Judy sería- ambos fueron a la misma universidad en Zootopia

Si igual que muchos más -dijo Griselda con burla-

Creemos que se reunieron en la protesta, se reunieron una noche e hicieron este plan -dijo Nick tranquilo pero un poco molesto- él quería atención para el movimiento

Tú querías un ascenso -dijo Judy tranquila- colocaste la cámara en la mejor posición y esperaste a estar en vivo para activar la bomba

No, que locura -dijo Griselda sorprendida- eso es ridiculo y no escuchare ni otra palabra más me voy de aquí -se estaba por levantar pero Nick dejó un celular en la mesa, era de teclas y gris-

¿Reconoces esto? -dijo Nick serio- es el teléfono con el que llamaste a Jef, estaba en la alcantarilla a dos calles del centro de la zona de explosión

Pero también estaba esto -dijo Judy tranquila y en su mano derecha tenía una bolsa de plástico con algo dentro- el control para detonar la bomba, es muy pequeño para caber en la Palma de tu pezuña tiene tus huellas en el

¿Cómo lo encontraron? -dijo Griselda asustada-

Usando el GPS de tu teléfono pudimos rastrear tus movimientos -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Nadie iba a salir herido -dijo Griselda asustada- solo iba a ser mucho ruido y la gente iba a comenzar a respetarme como reportera pero todo salió mal

¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando viste lo que hiciste? -dijo Judy molesta-

Lo estuve pensando pero ¿de que serviria? Solo calle por Jef -Griselda comenzó a llorar- quiero proteger su recuerdo

A eso se le llamaría pecar con el silencio, no es listo, tampoco valiente, es algo cobarde -dijo Nick molesto, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en la entrada de la jefatura mientras Izak los miraba-

El FBI ya tiene a Griselda Venadina bajo custodia -dijo Izak tranquilo- la ambición de esta mujer le costó la vida a cinco animales inocentes, como dictan las leyes recibirá su castigo como es debido, les quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que hicieron para logarlo, todos dieron su 110 por ciento bien hecho todos -todos los presentes asintieron- sí que todos vamos al bar o a comer donas Bogo invita -Bogo quien estaba a su lado lo vio sorprendido y luego Izak reveló la cartera de Bogo y la lanzó a Garraza-

¡Esperen yo...! -Bogo trató de hablar pero todos se iban con su dinero- ¡denme mi dinero! -nadie le hacía caso todos se retiraban riendo, Bogo solo sonrió un momento pero luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Izak- teniente -Izak se dio la vuelta para verlo- gracias por su ayuda pero también tengo para usted -Bogo busco entre su bolsillos y le dio una bolsa de evidencia con una bala dentro, la bala parecia de franco tirador- esto

¿Una bala? -dijo Izak confundido tomando la bala- ¿por qué me da esto jefe Bogo?

Esta bala fue encontrada en una escena de homicidio sin resolver -dijo Bogo serio- creemos que tiene que ver con su hermana teniente -Izak abrió los ojos sorprendido- en la escena se encontró esta bala y la víctima era un oficial de policía compañero de su hermana

Gracias por esto jefe Bogo veré qué le puedo hacer a esta bala -dijo Izak serio, los dos se retiraron, mientras tanto Nick y Judy estaba paseando por el centro donde había explotado la bomba, Judy dejó unas flores por las victimas mientras Nick solo había dejado un rosario normal, los dos se alejaron de ahí un momento y Judy tomó su celular para ver el contacto de sus padres-

Deberías llamarlos -dijo Nick tranquilo pero Judy bajo las orejas triste- Judy no puedes dejar cosas pendientes, dios no lo quiera y terminamos con Jef, no podemos vivir con arrepentimientos y más si son con la familia

Gracias Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick le tallo la cabeza y le dio espacio para que hiciera su llamada, cuando sus padres contestaron se oían un poco nerviosos- lamento mucho lo use les dije en verdad

 _Está bien Judy también nosotros tenemos la culpa_ -dijo su madre deprimida-

 _Es verdad debimos apoyarte más, lo sentimos_ -dijo su padre triste, Judy nego con la cabeza sonriendo-

Está bien solo estaba un poco molesta -dijo Judy sonriendo, después de una larga charla Judy colgó la llamada y fue con Nick por un rato, pasaron todo el día juntos hasta que Nick regresó a su departamento y Judy tenía en mente las palabras de Nick " _No puedes vivir con arrepentimientos"_ le sonó en la cabeza, la noche llevo y comenzó a llover, Judy no lo pensó dos veces y fue al departamento de Nick, subió las escaleras, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer pero ya no quería seguir guardándolo más tiempo, mientras tanto Izak estaba en su departamento viendo la ciudad desde el quinto piso del edificio, su departamento era decente pero un poco lujoso, tenía la ventana con un cristal muy grande donde podía ver todo, puso una canción llamada Chosen One

 **I can't remember** **Anything at all** **I've been turning it all around I'm sorry Oh, So sorry Is this what I have become** -Izak vio una vieja foto de el cuando era un niño junto a su madre, era una loba blanca de ojos cafes claros, a su lado estaba una pequeña loba de pelo negro claro con ojos verdes y detrás de ellos estaba Jethro sonriendo, solo dejo la foto en sus manos y siguio viendo por la ventana- **  
** **Wish I may Wish I might be someone else tonight Sometimes I wish I was never born at all And I'll try to save the world** **Cause in the end I know** -Nick estaba en su departamento viendo la lluvia desde su ventana aveces pensaba en su vida como estafador, ahora todo eso parecia tan distante, junto a Judy todo era mejor ahora si hacia justicia y lo correcto por los demás animales y habitantes de Zootopia como hoy, todo por una ambición y algunas vidas se perdieron, el junto a Judy fueron elegidos para este trabajo y debía hacerlo como era debido- **I'm the chosen one (I'm the chosen one) -** la puerta sonó en unos leves toques y el se levanto a ver que pasaba cuando abrio la puerta estaba Judy frente a el-

Judy ¿que haces aqui tan tarde? ¿Hay otro caso? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

No, yo solo quería...verte...quería verte un poco mas...-Judy estaba nerviosa y Nick la dejo pasar a su departamento, era algo pequeño no como el que ella tenía este si era un departamento para un lobo o un animal mas grande que ella tal vez un tigre o un zorro, Nick le dio un taza de cafe y se sento junto a ella en un sofa que tenia- Nick dime algo ¿que piensas de las relaciones entre presa y depredador? -Nick se quedo sorprendido, si estuviera tomando cafe lo huviera escupido- ¿bien? **  
****I can't remember What I used to be Something's turning me upside down** -Izak aun estaba viendo la foto sin darse cuenta del tiempo, sinceramente ya no se acordaba de su infancia, solo el entrenamiento, la fuerza, los disparos y Gina...recordó todas las veces que Gina estuvo con el, cuantas veces la vio llorar por el- **You made me I love you But I can't change things I've done -** Izak pensó ella y cuantas veces jalo el gatillo para salvarla, el sonido de la puerta le llamo la atención, la abrio viendo a Gina empapada por la lluvia- **  
**Gina entra debes tener frio -dijo Izak preocupado y la dejo pasar, Gina se quedo en la entrada- quedate aqui te traeré una toalla

Espera -Gina lo tomo del brazo derecho para hacer que se quedara con ella- solo quiero saber una cosa...-Gino pasó sus manos por los hombros de Izak y lo vio a los ojos- ¿tú me amas?... **  
****Wish I may Wish I might be someone else tonight Sometimes I wish I was never born at all And I'll try to save the world Cause in the end I know I'm the chosen one -** Nick estaba sorprendido por la respuesta pero se calmo enseguida-

Pues yo pienso que no debería haber parametros o designaciones para el amor, yo pienso que cada quien debería estar con quien ame y con quien la gente le diga que debería estar -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy alzo las orejas sonriendo- pero dime una cosa Judy...¿tu amas a un depredador? **  
**Si...se puede decir...-dijo Judy sonrojada, Nick por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento-

¿Lo conozco? -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Si algo así -dijo Judy intranquila, Nick estaba un poco celoso- ¿crees que debería decirle?

Si hazlo solo ve y dile que lo amas -dijo Nick algo molesto pero tenía que ocultarlo-

Bien lo haré ahora -dijo Judy sonrojada y nerviosa, Nick se levanto y asintio, Judy se levanto y fue hacia el- Nick yo..-Nick la vio confundido- yo...yo...te...

Te amo Judy -dijo Nick tranquilo y Judy se sorprendió- es verdad...yo no sé pienses de mí...no sé si esto lo hago por celos pero en verdad te lo digo, te amo Judy -Judy tenía el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, sonrio y fue hacia Nick para darle un abrazo-

Te amo, te amo, te amo Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick se rió un momento y le regresó el abrazo-

No importa que digan los demás, no me importa ser despedido, no importa ser catalogado o criticado, yo te amo Judy -Nick estaba feliz y Judy igual, los dos se vieron un momento- ¿Judy serias mi pareja?

Si quiero -dijo Judy sonriendo, los dos se vieron un momento y luego se dieron un beso, Nick abrazo a Judy y la cargo en sus brazos para dejarla pegada a su pecho, Nick acaricio el cuerpo de Judy todo lo que podía, Judy por su parte no quería despegarse Nick, lo besaba con fuerza tanta que en verdad demostraba que estaba loca por el, después de un poco tiempo los dos se separaron terminando el beso, solo se quedaron abrazados ahí mismo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak, Izak y Gina se estaban viendo a los ojos-

¿Me amas? -dijo Gina preocupada y triste- solo quiero saberlo

Si...te amo desde que somos compañeros -dijo Izak tranquilo- pero siempre pensé que debía resolver el asesinato de mi madre pero ahora no tengo nada que temer...no quiero separarme de ti, te amo Gina

Y yo también te amo Izak -dijo Gina sonriendo llorando un poco, los dos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso, Gina estaba desesperada besándolo con fuerza, se comenzó a escuchar una canción de los noventa, **Wham! Careless Whisper,** Gina abrió los ojos un momento y se separó de Izak, Izak se estaba riendo y mostró su celular-

 **Wham!** -dijeron los dos sonriendo- siempre te gusto y te dije que lo pondría un día -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos se quedaron abrazados en ese lugar de momento, la lluvia estaba cuidando y las dos nuevas parejas la estaban viendo mientras se abrazaban, Gina se había puesto algo de la ropa dd Izak ya que la suya estaba mojada, usaba una camisa que le quedaba grande pero ningún pantalón debajo-

N _o sé que nos depara el futuro a ambos pero me gusta cómo va todo ahora, nosotros defendemos a Zootopia y la seguiremos protegiendo ahora me siento más fuerte que nunca porque tengo miedo por ahora_ -Izak estaba sonriendo mientras Gina se quedaba con el, Judy y Nick estaban acostados y abrazados en la cama mientras trataban de dormir con una sonrisa en la cara-

 **Caso- Explosion en el centro**

 **Jef Fritman -causante - Víctima**

 **Griselda Venadina -Causante-**

 **Estado - Resuelto**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fetichismo**

Era de noche en Zootopia, en las zonas más aisladas de la ciudad se podía ver cómo una oveja de ojos verdes estaba conduciendo su auto por la carretera con la zona del desierto a su alrededor, apenas eran como las tres de la mañana, ella estaba conduciendo hasta que sintió que golpeó algo, se asusto y comezón a frenar muy rápido pero cuando logró tomar el control vio como un trailer iba hacia ella, solo se escucho un fuerte impacto en el campo, mientras tanto en el departamento de Nick el y Judy habían pasado la noche juntos, no de forma íntima, los dos estaban dormidos en la cama de Nick como la nueva pareja entre especies que eran, Judy jamás se había sentido más cómoda, ella estaba cortada de lado con Nick detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba, los dos dormían con una gran sonrisa, aún tenían ropa puesta.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak, Izak estaba dormido de espaldas con Gina encima de él abrazándolo, los dos estaban siendo cubiertos por una sabana delgada, la mayoría de las sabanas estaban rasgadas y cortadas por las garras de un animal, la ropa de ambos estaba en el suelo mientras parecía que Izak estaba algo sudado, Gina estaba sonriendo y parecia que no se iba a soltar en un rato, pero nada dura para siempre, el teléfono de Izak comenzó a sonar y los dos se despertaron, Izak gruñó y tomó el teléfono-

Si -dijo Izak molesto- ¡¿ahora?! -se levanto sorprendido y se tallo los ojos- si voy enseguida - se destapó revelando que estaba desnudo sin nada que lo cubriera, se tallo los ojos y comenzó a vestirse-

Mi amor apenas son las tres de la mañana vuelve a la cama -dijo Gina medio dormida-

Perdóname Gina pero hay un caso nuevo en las calles que conectan al desierto -dijo Izak tranquilo, se estaba colocando una playera palanca de algodón cuando se quejó de dolor-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Gina algo preocupada-

Eso creo -Izak fue al baño, tenía un espejo grande encima del lavamanos, se dio la vuelta y vio diez marcas de garras en la espalda desde los hombros hasta las costillas, Izak solo sonrió un poco torcido y fue con Gina la cual se sentó en la cama- podrías curarme la espalda -Gina vio la espalda de Izak y se sonrojo de la vergüenza, busco en su botiquín algo de agua oxigenada y algodón, apenas comenzó a curarlo Izak se puso tenso por el ardor-

Lo siento -dijo Gina sonriendo- creo que me pase usando las garras

Te entiendo pero me debes una s sabanas nuevas -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina le puso unas vendas y el termino de alistarse- quédate aquí y te veo más tarde recuerda tenemos un día libre -Gina asintio un poco decaída pero el cansancio era más fuerte que su deseo de estar con el, los dos se dieron un beso rápido e Izak salió, tomó su vehículo y fue al lugar de la zona, bajó del vehículo y comenzó a ver el lugar, los policías estaban interrogando a un cerdo el cual estaba conduciendo el camión que estrelló el auto de la oveja-

Ella me salió de la nada y apenas tuve tiempo para frenar cuando me di cuenta ella se había estrellado conmigo -dijo el cerdo nervioso, usaba una camisa roja con unos jeans y una gorra roja, el oficial tigre tomaba su declaración, se acercó a la escena y vio como el auto estaba destrozado con la bolsa de aire abierta y la oveja con la cara roja con manchas de sangre, tenía una playera blanca y una falda azul puestas, sacó una linterna y la activo-

Teniente Caine -lo llamo una loba de pelo negro, ojos azules, usaba un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo- me alegra ver que llegó a la escena del crimen al menos

Oficial Sharon -dijo Izak tranquilo- lamento no estar disponible a las tres de la mañana por mí día libre con el incidente de la bomba de ayer

Si lo se fue muy trágico -dijo Sharon tranquila- bueno tenemos una víctima de choque ella se llamaba Anastasia Ovejan estos se describe como un accidente

¿Entonces porque me llamo? -dijo Izak tranquilo y un poco dormido-

Es por esto está venga conmigo -Sharon comenzó a caminar e Izak la comenzó a seguir, el camino estaba lleno de marcas de neumáticos por frenar a una alta velocidad- por las marcas yo diría que ella estaba a una velocidad se topó con algo pero freno muy rápido perdió el control y se estrelló con el camión

Es por eso que la bolsa de aire se activó -dijo Izak serio- tuvo miedo y parece que estaba regresando porque este camino es de un solo sentido

Si pero más importantes es que hayamos esto -dijo Sharon sería, los dos llegaron a un arbustos donde hallaron una segunda oveja tirada y muerta con una mancha de sangre en el estomago-

¿Una segunda oveja? -dijo Izak serio-

No es solo una oveja mírala bien -dijo Sharon sería, Izak se acercó a la oveja entrando al arbusto se puso un guante de látex y la movió revelando que la piel era falsa y la estaba usando un mapache, el mapache tenía la cabeza descubierta y usaba lana de oveja- como puedes ver este mapache estaba loco

Un mapache usando el disfraz de otro animal -dijo Izak serio y sorprendido, después de unos minutos llego la forense del turno nocturno-

¡¿Un mapache usando un traje de oveja?! -dijo Alex sorprendida- es perturbador

Posiblemente es el fetiche de ser una presa para variar -dijo Izak sorprendido, cargaron el cuerpo del mapache y lo pusieron dentro de una bolsa solo para llevarlo en una camilla, Izak encendió una linterna y comenzó a trabajar el solo, busco pistas o algo que le ayudara en su investigación, noto una mancha de algún líquido en el suelo, tomó un equipo de investigar y comenzó el proceso, tomó una muestra de la mancha y lo guardo dentro de una bolsa de plástico, tomó fotografías con una cámara con el flash puesto, después de eso se fue con los médicos y el cuerpo a la estación, la forense del turno nocturno estaba esperando el cuerpo y él entró para verlo, Alex estaba revisando el cuerpo del mapache hasta que decidieron quitarle el traje que estaba usando, en cuanto lo abrió la sangre cayó por toda la mesa-

Eso es mucha sangre -dijo Alex sorprendida, la tuvieron que contener en la mesa pasando algunos trastes hasta que se calmó el derrame- bien ¿quién mató a Rocky el mapache?

El estaba muerto a un lado de la calle y se revisamos más su cuerpo daremos con que fue arroyado -dijo Izak tranquilo, le quitaron su ropa y vieron su pierna derecha rota, Izak puso una lámpara encendida y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo hasta que llegó a la boca- interesante -de la boca del mapache tomo un pedazo de pelo azul- comió algo y lo mantuvo en su boca -lo guardo en una bolsa de plástico-

La pregunta eterna, ¿por qué el mapache vestido de oveja cruzó la calle? -dijo Alex sonriendo, Alex le reviso el cuello y encontró un collar azul con una medalla dorada- era de alcoholicos anónimos 30 dias sobrio es una pena

Bien como casi no hay personal ayudaré con las pruebas -dijo Izak tranquilo, Izak revisó el traje y Alex revisó el cuerpo más a fondo- interesante -de uno de los costados había un agujero- ¿Alex le podríamos dar la vuelta? -los dos tomaron un costado del mapache y le dieron la vuelta para ver su espalda- herida de bala entró por la el saldra y salió por el frente

Creo que alguien quería matarlo en verdad -dijo Alex sorprendida-

Iré a residuos haré unas pruebas por mi cuenta -dijo Izak tranquilo, durante dos horas estuvo trabajando hasta que llegó la mañana, mientras Izak trabajaba Gina se despertó en la cama de Izak y se levanto para ver su cuerpo desnudo, sonrio un poco y luego vio la cama quedando sorprendida, toda la cama tenía rasgaduras de sus garras, mordidas, también tenía algunas manchas de sangre-

Creo que exageramos un poco -dijo Gina sonrojada viendo la cama- por la sangre y fluidos creo que hice sudar a Izak, le di cortadas poco profundas y tomo mi virginidad...-se sonrojo al extremo y se sujeto las mejillas- hay dios...-se tapo la cara y se volvió a acostar en la cama, levanto un poco la mirada cristalina y recordó cuando Izak le dijo " _te amo_ " sonrio y grito de forma aguda- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo -se sujeto la cabeza sonriendo y riendo- ¡Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás! -grito emocionada mientras pataleaba en la cama riendo, mientras tanto en el departamento de Nick, Nick y Judy estaban despertándose poco a poco, Nick tenía un poco más de calor de lo normal y cuando se despertó completamente vio que tenía a Judy abrazada a su pecho, Judy por su parte se había despertado sonriendo viendo el pecho y pelo de Nick-

Buenos días hermosa -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Buenos días mi zorro astuto -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿pasó algo anoche?

No, por desgracia no hubo acción para mí -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy solo le arrugo la nariz como burla y se pego más a su cuerpo- hoy es nuestro día libre Judy ¿qué quieres hacer?

No lo sé -dijo Judy sonriendo- que tal quedarnos en el departamento un rato o salir en una cita -Nick iba a decir algo pero Judy lo cayó con un beso rápido- vayamos a una cita tranquila sin nada que nos interrumpa vamos levántate -Judy se levanto de la cama de un solo salto dejando a Nick sorprendido-

Se me bajo ahora sí -dijo Nick sonriendo, se levanto, Judy se baño primero teniendo que ponerse la misma ropa de ayer ya que por todo lo que había vivido no pudo ir a su departamento a cambiarse, los dos se alistaron y salieron del departamento para ir a su cita- bueno ¿a dónde quieres ir a desayunar?

Había escuchado sobre un restaurante de barra libre con una barra de vegetales -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick asintio, los dos iban en la camioneta de la policia y Nick conducía de forma tranquila, los dos pasaron al restaurante era elegante y como los dos usaban ropa de trabajo no había problema, en cuanto les pidieron la orden Judy quiso hacer unas preguntas- ¿antes de mi tuviste una novia?

Bueno si pero todo termino de forma mala -dijo Nick un poco nervioso, se estaba rascando el cuello en la parte trasera- era un zorro como yo pero ella fue algo cruel al terminarme

¿Qué hiciste? -dijo Judy sonriendo con un tono de burla-

¿Por qué asumes que fui yo el del problema? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Experiencia propia -dijo Judy sonriendo con burla y Nick se rió un poco-

Bueno a ella le gustaban las cosas elegantes y finas pero ambos éramos zorros que hacían lo posible para sobrevivir aquí -dijo Nick tranquilo- no sé cómo lo logro pero ella logró relacionarse con un importante joven, él era un zorro también y su familia tenía muchos millones

¿Ese zorro era millonario? -dijo Judy sorprendida- vaya ¿quién lo diría?

Si se llama Stan Forriks o algo así -dijo Nick tranquilo y Judy escupió el agua que estaba tomando- ¿qué dije?

Stan Forriks es el millonario más exitoso de toda Zootopia -dijo Judy sorprendida- su familia es dueña de la fábrica de autos Forriks vaya ahora entiendo porque terminaron

Vaya bonito halago de ni actual novia -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Lo siento -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada- ¿pero por que terminaron mal?

Bueno un día ella llegó y me dijo que me dejaba por alguien mucho mejor que yo en todo los sentidos -dijo Nick tranquilo- me dijo que el ganaba como cien mil en un mes, que le daría la vida que tanto deseaba y que jamás podría encontrarla en alguien como yo

Vaya eso es muy feo no tenía derecho de tratarte así -dijo Judy algo molesta-

Bueno no importa -dijo Nick tranquilo- ya eso es historia antigua ahora estoy con una hermosa coneja que es diez veces mejor que ella

Gracias Nick pero no podemos demostrarlo en público de momento -dijo Judy sonriendo Nick entendió y asintio, en Zootopia todos podrían ser lo que quisieran pero no podían hacer un tabú en público, los dos siguieron conversando en privado conociéndose un poco más, mientras tanto en los laboratorios, Izak estaba usando una bata blanca mientras revisaba unas fotos del caso, las dejo y pasó a una computadora para pasar los análisis del mapache, la computadora estaba procesando la información, Gina había llegado a la estación ya eran como las díez de la mañana, busco a Izak y lo encontró trabajando, sonrio y decidió llegarle por la espalda para abrazarlo del cielo haciendo que se riera un poco-

Buenos días amorcito -dijo Gina sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Izak por la espalda- ¿qué tenemos para hoy?

Jejeje deberías portarte un poco más profecional -dijo Izak riendo un poco, le tomó de las manos, se giró y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se soltaron y Gina vio las fotos en la mesa- Jason Pitt un mapache disfrazado de oveja, de alcoholicos ánimos fue asesinado hoy, arrestado hace un año por conducir ebrio

Le dispararon, lo hirieron y luego lo atropeyan -dijo Gina sorprendida- pobre mapache ¿qué hay de los análisis?

Si los di a Surei para que los hiciera debería traerme el resultado dentro de poco -dijo Izak tranquilo, se tallo los ojos y trato de llevar a un microscopio-

Mejor descansa un momento yo veré el microscopio -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak asintio, Gina revisó un pedazo de la bola de pelo azul que encontró Izak- exactamente ¿qué es esta evidencia?

Es una bola de pelo que encontré en la boca del mapache -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Es pelo de felino pero está teñido de azul -dijo Gina tranquila, Izak se sentó en una silla y Gina se puso a su lado para rascarle las orejas haciendo que se riera- me huviera gustado tenerte conmigo en la cama hoy -ambos se rieron un poco y Gina le dio una leve mordida en la oreja izquierda soltando un ronroneo, Surei pasó por ahí cuando los vio, se puso un poco tensa y molesta al mismo tiempo-

Lamento interrumpir esto -dijo Surei molesta y los dos se detuvieron- tengo el resultado de los análisis resulta que el mapache estaba sobrio, no tenía nada de alcohol en el sistema pero si tenía Ipecacuana y aceite de Cetina

La Ipecacuana es vomitiba -dijo Gina sorprendida tomando el papel en sus manos- ¿por qué la ingirió?

Combinado con el aceite de Cetina esto hace un fuerte afrodisiaco para cualquier animal -dijo Surei sería, Izak estaba leyendo los resultados y Gina le sonrió pasándole la punta de la cola por el mentón, Izak se rió y los dos solo asintieron- ¡¿qué pasa aquí?! -grito molesta-

No hay tiempo -dijo Izak tranquilo cuando escucho la impresora detrás de él, tomó el papel y lo leyó- resulta que el traje que estaba usando el mapache era hecho de látex por dentro y por afuera era lana oveja real, era de la oveja Lisa Halls la víctima de choque de esta mañana

Los dos se conocían mejor vamos a la casa de Pitt mapache a ver qué encontramos -dijo Gina tranquila e Izak asintio- Surei te quedas aquí y terminas los análisis -Surei solo se quedó con la palabra en la boca en lo que ellos se iban-

¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?! -grito Surei sorprendida, a Izak y a Gina no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Pitt el mapache, entraron con calma y vieron el lugar cerrado y tranquilo-

Según la información Pitt era un programador de computadoras trabajaba en casa y vivía solo -dijo Gina tranquila viendo el lugar- se ve que no tenía dotes de decorador -siguieron revisando el lugar hasta que Gina llegó al cuarto de Pitt y lo abrió para entrar, cuando entro se llevó un leve susto que se presentó en un tic en su ojo izquierdo- eh...Izak creo que deberías venir aquí...rápido

¿Qué encontraste? -dijo Izak intranquilo, cuando vieron la cama de Pitt estaba llena de muñecos de felpa de ovejas, trajes de ovejas, máscaras de ovejas, trajes de ovejas, muñecos grandes chicos y demás- esto es escalofriante

Siento que mi cuerpo se pone tenso -dijo Gina nerviosa- él vivía solo, sin parientes ni amigos, sin una relación así que construyó su propia familia lanuda -Izak revisó la pared y encontró un calendario con imágenes de ovejas y algo marcado en el calendario-

Parece que tenía algo planeado para hoy -dijo Izak viendo el calendario- Furry Natural con

Suena a convención -dijo Gina nerviosa- hoy en el hotel La palmera, bien salgamos de esta casa del horror -los dos tuvieron que salir del lugar e ir a la gran palmera en el centro, los dos siguieron las pistas hasta toparse con un salón cerrado con una banda de seguridad en la puerta y un oso vestido de mayordomo a la derecha- Criminalistas de Zootopia debemos entrar

Lo siento pero este evento podría ser un poco vergonzoso para ustedes -dijo él oso nervioso-

Créeme peludo hemos visto cosas que te harán peder el control de la vejiga déjanos pasar -dijo Izak un poco serio y el oso abrió la puerta, los dos pasaron a un pequeño jardín con un camino de concreto, el techo estaba hecho de cristal donde pudieron ver que había una piscina, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron algo- oh...

Ahora entiendo porque el oso dijo que esto podría ser vergonzoso -dijo Gina un poco sonrojada, el lugar estaba lleno de animales nudistas, gacelas, tigres, cerdos, lobos, pumas todo tipo de depredadores y presas juntos en un solo lugar desnudos, había una loba de pelo café usando una flor rosada en la cabeza, tenía pechos copa B con pezones rosados, pasó junto a Izak y le guiñó el ojo derecho y movió sus caderas así como su cola de forma sensual, Izak solo trago de forma un poco gruesa y se abrió el cuello de la camisa- creo que mejor vamos avanzando -los dos caminaron un poco nerviosos viendo que has los animales se pintaban el cuerpo, un tigre tenía el cuerpo pintado de blanco con orejas de conejo y una gacela estaba paseando con el cuerpo pintado con las rayas de un tigre hasta formar un bikini en la zona de la entre pierna- ahora entiendo porque el mapache estaba disfrazado ¿o tú que crees Izak? -no contesto- ¿Izak? -lo vio un momento y el estaba poniendo atención a un grupo de lobas un total de seis con su maestra frente a ellas, la cual era una loba de pelo café, las lobas estaban desnudas mostrando un cuerpo delgado y bello-

Bien chicas ahora el perrito -dijo una loba blanca con el cabello peinado en mahones cortos- todas hagan el perrito -las hembras se pusieron a cuatro patas mostrando todo justo en la dirección de Izak y levantaron la cola, Izak por su parte se sonrojo bastante y Gina se enojo por eso-

¡Hey Romeo aquí estoy! -Gina le sujeto el cuello con la cola y lo jaló-

¡Hey tranquila ya! -dijo Izak nervioso mientras Gina lo jalaba con fuerza, lo soltó después de un rato pero en toda la investigación le sujeto la mano con la suya- bueno perdón...es solo que...bueno

Si lo sé este lugar excita mucho -dijo Gina nerviosa viendo el lugar hasta que se topó con juguetes sexuales- hay que vergüenza -Izak vio a las tiendas y no a los animales hasta que vio algo llamado Fetichismo-

Creo que deberíamos ir a ver ese lugar de fetichismo -dijo Izak tranquilo- nuestro mapache mostró conducta amorosa hacia las ovejas tal vez esté ligado con eso -Gina asintio no muy segura-

Si pero no te dejaré ir solo -dijo Gina nerviosa y lo siguió, regresando on Nick y Judy los dos estaban viajando en la patrulla un rato, para ver más la ciudad-

Dime Judy cuando llegaste a Zootopia ¿no viste el mundo marino de los peces? -dijo Nick tranquilo mientras conducía y Judy le puso atención-

No, solo vi las cuatro estaciones principales -dijo Judy sorprendida- ¿hay un mundo marino?

Porsupuesto que si aquí en Zootopia hay habitantes tanto terrestres como acuáticos y su mundo se encuentra más o menos en el centro de Zootopia -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Vaya vayamos a ver ese mundo acuático -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick condujo muy lento y tranquilo hasta llegar a una entrada con forma de ola Marina, los dos presentaron su placa de la policia y los dejaron pasar al lugar, los dos se subieron a una banda transportadora la cual comenzó a llevarlos por un tubo hecho de plástico, el lugar estaba un poco oscuro pero después de unos momentos llegaron a una cúpula donde ellos pudieron ver el mundo acuático de los peces, era una ciudad dentro del agua, los peces nadaban con sus familias, Judy se acercó al borde para verlos y se sorprendió por lo que vio- ¡un mundo de peces que bonito!

Si Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy estaba viendo cómo había peces que iban a la escuela, nadaban y hacián fila como en las calles como si ellos fueran los autos, Judy se dio un poco- este es su mundo algunos animales vienen a ver ya que es algo nuevo verlos

Tienes razón -dijo Judy sonriendo- este lugar es increíble mira hasta tienen un pequeño Zootopia -Judy vio a lo lejos una ciudad hecha de coral como si fuera Zootopia, esos eran solo los peces pequeños, siguieron avanzando dentro del lugar hasta pasar a una cúpula más grande viendo que esta vez estaban ti idea, mantarayas entre otras especies de peces, Judy al ver los colmillos y dientes de un tiburón que pasó bostezando hizo que se sonrojara y se le agitara la cola-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Nick confundido- estas moviendo mucho la cola

Perdón Nick es que no es nada...-dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa, Nick solo alzo una ceja y levanto los hombros restándole importancia- bueno que más hay aparte de esto

Es todo de momento las ballenas están en otro lado -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿quieres ir al centro naturista? -Judy al solo recordar lo que vio se sonrojo y bajo las orejas-

¡No! ¡No es momento de eso! -Judy grito sonrojada y Nick se rió un poco- ¡ya Nick vayamos a otro lado! -lo jaló con fuerza de la mano mientras Nick sonreía, le gustaba verla sonrojada, el siguiente punto fue pasear un poco por las calles- ¿hay algún otro lado al que quieras ir?

¿Qué tal al parque de diversiones? -dijo Nick sonriendo-


	24. Chapter 24

Si vayamos -dijo Judy sonriendo emocionada, Nick asintio y ahí la llevo mientras tanto con Izak y Gina los dos estaban escuchando un seminario de parte de un león desnudo, el León explicaba cómo es que ellos se sentían muy bien desnudos de ese entorno natural, después de un rato los dos salieron sonrojados y un poco avergonzados, pasearon por el salón de fetichismo del lugar, machos y hembras torturados mientras mostraban una excitacion algo grande al soportar ese dolor, pasaron por un lugar y vieron a animales vestidos como otros animales, Izak vio las fotos que había en una mesa y noto que estaba Pitt el mapache con una oveja vestida de mapache, Izak los reconoció eran la víctima del choque Lisa y Pitt juntos en una foto, la tomo y la pago para retirarse-

Encontré esto mira -dijo Izak sorprendido y Gina la tomo- al parecer los dos compartían el interés por disfrazarse, la oveja como depredador

Y el mapache le gustaba ser la presa -dijo Gina tranquila, los dos siguieron hasta entrar a un desfile de algunas cosas, cuando llegaron vieron que el lugar estaba poco iluminado con una pasarela ahí, vieron como los animales nudistas iban pasando con el pelaje de otro tipo de animal pintado en el cuerpo, siguieron así hasta que apareció un animal cubierto de pies a cabeza con una gabardina, todos quedaron en silencio hasta que se quitó la gabardina presentando a una pantera con el pelo pintado de blanco en la cara y torso, el resto de su cuerpo estaba pintado en un tono de azul claro tenía marcas de tigre de color azul más oscuro por el cuerpo, los animales aplaudieron y soltaron gritos por verla, pechos grandes, redondos, firmes y una cola delgada, Gina se acercó con cuidado y le mostró su placa- disculpe, policía de Zootopia queremos hacerle unas preguntas -la pantera azul tío sonriendo y los tres salieron con calma-

Es buena suerte que la pintura azul sea la menos favorita de aquí -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Bueno ¿qué se debe que me hayan sacado de mi desfile? -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Señorita pantera tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Por favor mis amigos me llaman sexy -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Señorita sexy queremos hacerle preguntas sobre el mapache Pitt -dijo Gina un poco incómoda-

¿Le pasó algo a Pitty? -dijo la pantera preocupada-

Bueno el mapache fue hallado a un lado de la carretera muerto en un accidente, le hice análisis, en la boca tenía un pedazo de pelo de felino de color azul, ¿nos podría dar un poco de pelo pintado para hacerle unos análisis? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si claro no hay problema -dijo la pantera tranquila, Gina e Izak le cortaron una pequeña muestra del pelo pintado de azul-

También quisiera que nos acompañará a la estación para hacerle más preguntas -dijo Izak tranquilo y la pantera asintio- si no es mucha molestia ¿podría ponerse la gabardina?

¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa lobito? -dijo la pantera sonriendo, trataron de ponerle la ropa de nuevo pero ella se negó y la tuvieron que llevar desnuda y pintada a la jefatura, todos los machos se le quedaron viendo mientras avanzaba por los pasillos, a un tigre se le callo la a,niebla hasta el suelo, un elefante estaba poniendo azúcar a su café pero le puso tango que se le derramó la azúcar, un león estaba sirviéndose café pero el café se derramó cayendo en la cabeza de un lobo haciendo que gritara de dolor por la quemadura, los dos siguieron guiando a la pantera desnuda hasta un cuarto de interrogatorios- bien ¿qué quieren saber?

Por ejemplo su nombre a parte de sexy -dijo Gina tranquila-

Me llamo Ariana Simons -dijo la pantera sonriendo, Izak sintió un olor extraño y se acercó a ella para olerla- ¿te gusto guapo? -Gina soltó un gruñido por eso-

¿Qué tanto le hueles? -dijo Gina molesta-

Tiene un olor muy extraño -dijo Izak tranquilo- como Ipecacuana -Gina se sorprendió igual que Ariana- hayamos pelos azules de su cuerpo en el estomago de Jason Pitt

Bueno el y yo aveces nos encontrábamos para tener intimidad, para dejar que el me rascara la espalda -dijo Ariana sonriendo-

¿Perdón eso qué significa? -dijo Gina confundida-

Significa que me acostaba con el aveces -dijo Ariana sonriendo y Gina se sonrojo un poco- a él le gustaba que lo mordiera, no con fuerza leve, también le gustaban mis garras y que le rascara el cuello y las orejas -Gina no pudo evitar sonreír sonroja e Izak solo se sonrojo y aclaró su garganta-

Bueno señorita Ariana Simons necesitaremos hacer análisis a su cuerpo -dijo Izak nervioso, tomaron la luz ultravioleta y comenzaron a pasarla por su cuerpo, cuando llegaron cerca de la entre pierna debajo de su ombligo hallaron la mancha de semen, pasaron por el resto del cuerpo y vieron más manchas de semen-

Vaya en vez de ser tigresa azul era una leoparda de manchas blancas de semen -dijo Gina sonriendo nerviosa, llego cerca de la cola y vio más machas, tomaron muestras de pelo de donde estaban las manchas y de donde Izak sentía el olor de Ipecacuana, los analizaron parte por parte hasta llegar a un resultado- solo una muestra de semen era de Rocky ovejita las demás son de otros cuatro donadores y hay muestras femeninas también, es un orgia con patas...

Si pues esa gata no resultó ta inocente como pensaban -dijo Surei molesta llegaron con una hoja de papel en las manos- los resultados del pelo de la gata resulta que ella tenía Ipecacuana y aceite de Cetina en el cuerpo

Lo mismo que en el estomago de Rocky oveja -dijo Izak serio tomando la hoja- Ipecacuana y aceite de Cetina -Izak y Gina fueron a la sala de interrogatorios donde Ariana seguía desnuda, la vieron por la ventana y suspiraron- no nos dirá los nombres de sus amigos sexuales

Si alguien roció su esencia especial o sus niños en su espalda, bueno quiera saber quién fue -dijo Gina sonrojada-

Ella ah vivido desnuda siempre dudo mucho que no sepa que tenía la esencia de alguien encima -dijo Izak sonrojado- bueno tal vez nos diga dónde se juntan sus amigos salvajes -Gina asintio bajando las orejas, los dos fueron a una bodega, entraron con calma y encontraron una barra libre de bebidas alcoholicas, vieron a una coneja usando ropa de color plata brillante era un vestido, ella bebió un poco y le pago al cantinero, se bajó y se fue detrás de una puerta, Izak y Gina la siguieron viendo que entro a un pequeño cuarto cuando entro se quitó la ropa quedando desnuda, ella camino hasta una puerta la atendió un oso y la dejo pasar-

Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Gina sonrojada, los dos avanzaron y llegaron a la puerta para ser atendidos por el oso-

Lo siento pero tienen que quitarse la ropa para pasar también es fiesta privada no pueden pasar sin la contraseña -dijo el oso gris la desnudo-

Es ¿hia hia oh? -dijo Gina sonriendo sonrojada-

Somos de la policia tenemos una orden de cateo -dijo Izak tranquilo mostrando un documento y el oso asintio dejándolos pasar, cuando entraron los dos se sonrojaron al extremo, frente a ellos estaba una pila de animales de todo tipo desnudos y teniendo relaciones, estaban una gran orgia, depredador y depredador, depredador y presa, presa y presa, Gina estaba a punto de desmayarse e Izak estaba sonrojado- disculpen amigos queremos pedirles que dejen de aparearse, cruzarse o lo que sé que estén haciendo por favor

¿Es...haa...redada? -dijo una ardilla hembra entre gemidos por estar con un carnero-

No creo que no sólo queremos hacerle pruebas a sus cuerpos y manos, también quiero los nombres de todos -dijo Izak tranquilo y los animales hicieron una fila, mientras Izak y Gina pasaban revisando los aceites de su cuerpo, siguieron así hasta que Izak llegó con un lobo y olió sus manos- aceite de Cetina e Ipecacuana -todos vieron a un lobo gris con blanco y ojos amarillos, se lo llevaron y le analizaron las manos, Izak y Gina estaban frente a él en la sala de interrogatorios- analizamos tus manos tu concentración de Ipecacuana era alta y también analizando el cuerpo de Ariana Simons o Sexy Kitty descubrimos que es la misma concentración que estaba en el cuerpo de Pitt el mapache o Rocky oveja

La concentración en el cuerpo de Sexy Kitty es por transferencia y la tuya es por impregnacion -dijo Gina algo sería pero ella tenía una ligera mancha de sangre saliendo de su fosa nasal izquierda-

Esta yo dosis intencional mente la Ipecacuana y el aceite en mis manos y lo frote en Sexy Kitty, el año pasado Rocky se robo a mi novia Lisa, era una linda y tierna oveja, pero ese mapache rastrero me la quito y ahora comenzaba a serle infiel -dijo el lobo molesto-

Un lobo y una oveja, nosotros los lobos somos de una sola pareja y los mapaches prefieren estar con muchas más -dijo Izak tranquilo y Gina lo vio algo sorprendida-

Si ese rididculo marsupial siempre banda metiendo sus manos en todos lados, acariciando y cruzándose con la hembra que desee, mi linda y tierna oveja no se merecía un trato así -dijo el lobo molesto-

¿De once conocía a Lisa Halls? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Del trabajo, yo trabajaba con ella en una tienda de reparación de computadoras, un día descubría que hacía Lisa los fines de semana y ella me mostro el camino a seguir mi lado salvaje, mi lado más sensual y entonces apareció Rocky disfrazado de oveja, ella comenzó a gustarle la idea de ser una fetichista como el, la corrompio y me la quito -dijo el lobo molesto y deprimido- seguí investigando a Rocky mapache y entonces lo vi con Sexy Kitty, sabía que le gustaba así que transferí el aceite y la planta al cuerpo de sexy Kitty y cuando se cruzó con Rocky sabía lo que iba a pasar ese era mi plan que se enfermera nada más, pero yo no lo maté -los dos le creyeron de momento, en eso fueron al hangar y revisaron el automóvil de Lisa-

Entonces ¿por qué no lo revisamos antes? -dijo Gina confundida-

Fue catalogado como accidente así que no había razones para revisar el vehículo en primer lugar -dijo Izak tranquilo- pensé que no tenían conexión pero al ver que Rocky estaba usando la lana de la oveja eso llamo un poco mi atención -los dos abrieron la cajuela y encontraron el disfraz de mapache-

Bingo, disfraz de mapache -dijo Gina sonriendo- así que si era su novia, los dos están juntos en estos eventos pero descubre que su mapache le es infiel en una pila de sexo animal y salvaje -Izak abrió un diagrama del plano de la carretera en el desierto y señaló los puntos donde Lisa y Rocky fueron encontrados-

Lisa estaba más lejos del mapache entonces ¿por qué iba de regreso al hotel? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¿Nunca te has peleado en un auto? -dijo Gina tranquila revisando el automóvil-

Sabes muy bien que no -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Bueno cuando una pareja esta junta mucho tiempo por lo general esta conoce los puntos principales que los hacen enojar y cuando se está en un auto Roda la noche, cansado y molesto esa presión aumenta y terminan hiriéndose -dijo Gina tranquila-

Entonces Rocky se enferma por lamer a Sexy Kitty, le pide a Lisa que lo lleve a casa pero comienza a sentirse mal y le pide que estacione el automóvil para vomitar -dijo Izak tranquilo-

O Lisa siente que Rocky no quiere tratar el problema y le dice que se baje de su auto -dijo Gina tranquila- como sea parece que fue una pelea de pareja y Ricky tuvo que salirse

Entonces ¿por qué Lisa regresaba al hotel? -dijo Izak confundido-

Ella no iba al hotel ella iba por el -dijo Gina tranquila- después de dejar a tu novio en la calle avanzas dos o tres kilómetros y entonces empiezas a sentir culpa y vas de regreso por el

Entonces ella no lo vio y el termina siendo arrollado -dijo Izak tranquilo- ahora que lo recuerdo Rocky tenía un agujero de bala en la espalda tal vez la bala está en el desierto todavía hay que volver -Gina asintio y los dos salieron, mientras tanto Judy y Nick estaban en un parque de diversiones por petición de la coneja, los dos estaban en una montaña rusa muy grande y alta, Judy estaba gritando de emoción mientras Nick gritaba de miedo, terminaron en una espiral y Nick se puso algo verde, cuando bajaron Judy tenía el pelo alborotado y Nick también pero el estaba verde-

¡Qué gran juego! -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick se acercó a un lugar y vomito- ¡aún sigue siendo súper! -Nick espero a calmarse y se paró Juno a ella- ¿cómo te sientes?

Un poco mareado -dijo Nick mareado por el juego, Judy se dio un momento y lo llevó a una banca para dejarlo descansar, ella se compro algunos dulces y algodón de azúcar para comer tranquila mientras Nick comía dulces de menta para pasar el mareado- no entiendo ¿cómo no puedes estar mareada después de eso?

Bueno durante el entrenamiento tenía que enfrentarme a rinocerontes y elefantes, como no era muy grande tenía que compensarlo con agilidad así que corría y saltaba de lado a lado para impactarlos y hacerles daño, creo que me acostumbre a la rapidez -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida al algodón de azúcar, Nick recordó que él tenía que usar sus dones naturales para ganar los combates también usaba el lugar a su antojo para ganar y golpear, vio a Judy un momento viendo que ahora mordía una manzana cubierta de caramelo picante, ella tenía una mancha de caramelo en la nariz y Nick se rió un momento de ella- ¿qué pasa?

Tienes caramelo picante aquí -dijo Nick sonriendo y le dio una mordida leve en la nariz haciendo que Judy se sonrojara bastante, Nick se rió un poco al ver su expresión y le mostró los colmillos haciendo que Judy agitara la cola de forma frenética, Nick alzó una ceja por lo que vio- Judy podemos hablar un momento por haya por favor -Judy asintio y la llevo detrás de unos puestos el lugar estaba vacío y casi no pasaban animales y por el ruido de los juegos nadie los podría escuchar- bien ¿qué pasa?

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Desde que viste los colmillos del tiburón actúas un poco raro, cuando te mordí la nariz y luego mostré mis colmillos te sonrojaste y luego agitaste la cola de forma frenética como si algo te gustara ¿qué pasa? -dijo Nick un poco divertido al ver la cara de Judy sonrojada-

No...no pasa...nada está todo...en tu cabecita si...-dijo Judy sonrojada y nerviosa, Nick lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y Judy bajo las orejas sonrojada-

Oh mi...dios...-dijo Nick sonriendo hasta abrir la boca- tú eres,,..una...-se tapo la boca para reír un poco-

¡No no digas nada! ¡Si solo no digas nada! -dijo Judy nerviosa, Nick la abrazo y se rió un poco- ¡no es gracioso!

Vamos admítelo tienes fetiche a los depredadores -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¿Tengo que hacerlo? -dijo Judy nerviosa, Nick sonrio y le dio un beso en el cuello pero luego le dio una leve mordida en el, Judy se sonrojo y soltó un leve gemido y abrazo más fuerte a Nick- si...lo tengo...-Nick pasó sus mordidas leves por el cuello de Judy hasta llegar a las orejas y ahora Judy lo abrazo con más fuerza- Nick aqui...no...

Está bien -dijo Nick sonriendo, se alejó un poco para ver a Judy-

Lo siento...debes pensar que soy...extraña por qué me gustan las mordidas...tus mordidas me vuelven loca lo juro -dijo Judy sonrojada y nerviosa-

No es extraño, todos tienen algo que le gusta, en mi caso estoy enamorado de una coneja fuerte, hermosa y valerosa -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Te amo Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Yo también te amo Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo, los dos juntaron sus narices un momento, después de eso salieron del parque después de un último juego que les dejo el pelo erizado y parado- ok eso fue demasiado...

Perdón pero me gusto la adrenalina -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Ahora que recuerdo, Surei te estaba por decir algo cuando resolvimos ese caso de la zorra en el lejano oeste -dijo Nick tranquilo- cuando hablábamos de los fetichismos

Ah eso...-dijo Judy nerviosa- bueno ella me preguntó que si yo era una fetichista de depredadores, siguió insistiendo hasta que le conteste, si me gusta que me muerdan el cuello ese es mi fetiche -Judy se sonrojo y Nick sonrio y la tomo de la mano para ir al vehículo-

Descuida no eres la primera ni la única que tiene fetiches -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy solo sonrio y los dos subieron al vehículo- ¿a dónde vamos a ahora?

¿Por qué no vamos a la estación a ver cómo les va en la investigación? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Pensé que hoy nos darían el día libre -dijo Nick confundido-

Bueno vi al teniente y a Gina pasar en el vehículo hace unas horas fueron al hotel la palmera -dijo Judy tranquila- solo quiero que caso hicieron -bajo las orejas y puso sus ojos brilloso- si anda por mi

Si ya voy -dijo Nick nervioso y Judy se rió- hay cuando lleguemos al departamento te partiré a la mitad con mi mini Nick -Judy se detuvo de reír y levanto las orejas sonrojada, Nick se dio y comienzo a manejar hacia la estación, mientras tanto regresando al hotel Izak y Gina hablaron con un oso el cual estacionaba los autos de los clientes-

Bien ¿reconoces a este mapache disfrazado y a esta oveja? -dijo Izak tranquilo mostrándole dos fotos de Pitt y Lisa-

Al mapache si estaba aquí con una oveja, se veían como una pareja, estaban discutiendo sobre algo y el usaba ese disfraz que olía bastante extraño, la oveja lo subió a su automóvil y se fueron peleando -dijo el oso sonriendo, Izak le dio las gracias-

Tal parece que Lisa y Pitt discutían, no llegaron a una conclusión respetable y se fueron peleando todo el camino -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Creo que debemos ir por la carretera para ver si le dispararon al mapache -dijo Gina tranquila, los dos subieron al vehículo y fueron al camino, los dos tenían detectores de metal, los estaban usando en la arena- pues aquí no hay nada de metal o algo que nos diga si le dispararon

Tenía una entrada de bala es lógico que haya un bala cerca -dijo Izak tranquilo, pasó por un montículo de arena y el detector comenzó a sonar- encontré algo -se puso lo guantes de látex y comenzó a revisar la arena hasta que encontró una bala pequeña con algo de sangre- parece una bala de rifle y tiene sangre, podría ser compatible con la sangre de Rocky

¿Pero entonces de donde vino? -dijo Gina confundida, vieron el lugar y de ahí encontraron un acantilado con una casa hecha de madera- o tal vez ya sepamos de donde vino -los dos subieron por el camino que conectaba a la casa y vieron que la vista daba perfectamente a donde había sido el accidente- bien aquí se ve todo el lugar del accidente

Si y usando la física diría que la bala viajó desde un punto de forma inclinada, alcanzó su máxima altura y cayó de forma parabolica dandole a Rocky, o tal vez le dispararon con intención -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Oigan disculpen ¿se les ofrece algo? -dijo un mapache detrás de ellos, usaba un overol azul y una camisa de rayas rojas-

Si somos de la policia de Zootopia -dijo Gina tranquila- queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre qué pasó aquí anoche

¿Anoche? Ah si ese accidente pobre ovejita -dijo el mapache tranquilo- yo vivo aquí y pude ver todo el accidente

¿Vio todo lo que pasó anoche? -dijo Izak confundido-

Bueno yo estaba aquí con mis amigos probando nuestros nuevos rifles, pero en eso me termine resbalando, caí sobre mi cola y dispare por error, mis amigos y yo no asustamos pensábamos que la bala nos daría así que corrimos y nos escondimos dentro de la casa, cuando pensamos que todo había pasado salimos un rato y vimos el acantilado y vinos una criatura extraña que rondaba por aquí -dijo el mapache tranquilo-

¿Criatura extraña? -dijo Gina confundida- podría describirla

Si grande redonda y parecía que era esponjosa como una oveja, o talvez era una oveja grande y gorda estaba caminando a cuatro patas por ahí cuando entonces un auto paso y la golpeó poco después el auto estaba derrapando y terminó estrellándose contra el camión que pasaba por aquí -dijo el mapache tranquilo, Izak y Gina se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron al mapache- ¿hice algo malo? -después de un rato guardaron todo y fueron de regreso a la estación mientras tanto en la estación Nick y Judy estaban llegando y vieron a Garraza-

Hola Garraza ¿qué tal todo? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Hola Judy y Nick ¿qué los trae por aquí? Se supone que es su día libre por estar en el incidente de la bomba -dijo Garraza sorprendido-

Judy quiso venir a ver qué había pasado con algún caso de hoy -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Bueno lo que pasó fue esto -dijo Garraza sonriendo, les contó todo lo que había pasado, un choque con una oveja, un mapache disfrazado de oveja, gata desnuda, convención de fetichismo, gata desnuda, oveja que se disfraza de mapache, gata desnuda, lobo que tenía una relación con una oveja, gata desnuda, Izak y Gina sonrojados y avergonzados, gata desnuda-

Dijiste gata desnuda cinco veces -dijo Judy sonrojada-

¡¿Qué me perdí todo eso?! -Nick grito sorprendido y Ben asintio sonriendo- ¡Maldición tengo que venir a trabajar más seguido! -Nick termino golpeándose la frente en la mesa mientras Judy solo respiraba para calmar un poco su enojo pero también estaba avergonzada por lo que sus compañeros tuvieron que vivir-

Oye Wilde de lo que te perdiste, todos tenemos fotos -dijo Mccuerno pasando mostrando su celular y otros policías rieron también, Nick solo sus suspiro de decepción al ver eso, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron a Surei nerviosa caminando de lado a lado golpeando la mesa una y otra vez-

¿Qué la pasa? -dijo Nick intranquilo-

No lo sé -dijo Judy confundida y se acercó a verla- Surei ¿estás bien?

No, no lo estoy -dijo Surei algo molesta- creo que Izak y Gina tienen una relación -Nick y Judy se pusieron un poco tensos pero también le prestaron atención-

¿Por qué piensas eso? -dijo Judy confundida-

Porque estuvieron actuando muy cariñosos aquí hace rato, Gina le mordió la oreja Judy ¡la oreja! -Surei estaba molesta y golpeó la mesa- luego él le dio un beso y la hizo ronronear,estoy que los celos me comen por dentro

Ya relájate, además creo que con todo lo que investigaron hoy los besos pasarán a ser lo más inofensivo de la relación -dijo Nick riendo un poco, Surei se enojo un poco gruño mientras Judy estaba confundida, Nick se acercó a la oficina de Izak y vio su silla- hay Judy hagamos algo muy malo siéntate en la silla de Izak

Nick no, no debemos entrar a la oficina del teniente sin su permiso -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Tú tranquila él ni está -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Pensé que estábamos tratando mi problema con la relación de Gina e Izak -dijo Surei molesta-

Eh tus celos me aburren -dijo Nick sonriendo- vamos Judy no está debes hacerlo -Judy siguio negando entonces Nick solo sonrió y se sentó- huy que comoda -Nick sonrio y se relajó-

Fuera de mi silla o te parto la cola -dijo Izak tranquilo llegando por la puerta principal y Nick se levantó rápido dejando que Izak se sentará y se relajara- este caso no nos llevó a nada

Solo a la vergüenza y la humillación -dijo Gina intranquila y se dejó recostar en el escritorio de Izak-

¿Cómo resultó el caso? -dijo Judy tranquila-

Resulta que no fu homicidio solo una discusión de pareja que terminó en un incidente -dijo Gina tranquila, Izak lleno los papeles y los sello para dejarlos en el escritorio junto a la caja de evidencias-

Es todo me retiro a descansar -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Voy contigo estas desvelado no puedes conducir -dijo Gina tranquila y lo siguió, los dos retirándose, Judy sonrio-

Vaya que tiernos tienen una relación -dijo Judy sonriendo, Surei solo se quejó y se fue molesta, Nick se quedó con Judy en la oficina, ella vio la silla y se sentó en ella- sí que es muy cómoda -estaba viendo que por su tamaño apenas llegaba a la mesa, subió más la silla y pudo ver todo el escritorio- soy la teniente Judy Hoops -se dio un poco hasta que entro Izak, Judy se asusto un momento pero Izak solo paso detrás de la silla, tomó su celular y le rasco la cabeza-

Sigue como estas y esta podría llegar a ser tu oficina en unos diez años -dijo Izak tranquilo y se retiró dejando a Nick confundido y a Judy contenta-

¿A mí me amenaza y a ti te rasca la cabeza como a un niño? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si ¿celoso? -dijo Judy sonriendo con burla- quien sabe tal si llegue a ser teniente de criminalista en el futuro -Nick sonrio y asintio dándole la razón, los dos llevaron la evidencia y Judy noto que Izak olvidó llenar unos datos-

 **Caso- Jason Pitt alias Rocky oveja muerte accidental en la carretera**

 **\- Lisa Halls alias chica mapache muerte por alto impacto con un camión**

 **Estados- Resueltos**

 **Catalogados como víctimas en accidentes automovilísticos**


	25. Chapter 25

**En el clavo**

Nick estaba conduciendo lo más rápido que podía en el vehículo de la policia con Surei a su lado la cual estaba llorando y sujetando su ojo derecho-

¡Aquí Nick Wilde llamando a un equipo médico! ¡Oficial herida repito oficial herida! -Nick grito con fuerza por el micrófono de la patrulla-

¡Nick ya no aguanto! ¡Quiero quitármelo no aguanto el dolor! -Surei estaba gritando de dolor y quitó la mano revelando un clavo enterrado en su ojo derecho- ¡Nick ayúdame!

¡Aguanta Surei no te lo vayas a sacar aguanta! -Nick grito molesto y volvió a tomar la radio- ¡necesito ayuda médica rápido oficial Dian Surei Fox herida! -Nick logró encontrar al equipo médico pero por el dolor Surei termino inconsciente, Nick corría a su lado en el hospital mientras el equipo médico ayudaba, Izak apareció junto a Judy y los dos vieron a Surei- ¡¿la pueden curar?!

Eso veremos tendremos que ver si el clavo no llegó al cerebro o si daño el ojo -dijo el doctor un oso polar serio, se llevaron a Surei en la camilla-

Nick ¿qué le pasó a Surei? -dijo Judy asustada-

Judy no lo sé, estaba en mi día libre y cuando escuche el llamado en el radio fui lo más rápido posible -dijo Nick nervioso- cuando llegue a la escena del crimen la encontré, la subí al auto y la traje -Judy lo abrazo con fuerza- es mi culpa debí estar ahí en vez de Surei

No Nick no te culpes por eso -dijo Izak tranquilo- Judy Nick si quieren quédense aquí y estén al pendiente de Surei -se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos y vieron como Bogo estaba corriendo para llegar a la sala-

¡Teniente Caine estaba en mi oficina cuando escuche llamado de que la laboratorista tenía un clavo atorado en el ojo! -Bogo grito algo molesto e Izak levanto la mano- ¿cómo pasó esto?

Todo empezó hace cinco horas cuando nos llamaron para un caso en una casa en construcción -dijo Izak serio-

 **Hace cinco horas-** eran las seis de la mañana, Nick había dejado que Judy pasara la noche en su departamento ya que Judy sentía que su departamento era muy solitario y pequeño, la alarma sonó y Judy había sido la única que se había levantado, se vistió una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, su cinturón y su equipo de criminalista, Nick estaba durmiendo hasta que Judy llego y le dio un beso en la frente-

Adiós Nick te veo más tarde -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick abrió su ojos derecho y la abrazo para atraerla a la cama, Judy se rió quedando acostada sobre el- jajaja Nick basta tengo que ir a trabajar

Qué lástima que yo tenga mi día libre hoy, ojala tuvieras el tuyo hoy -dijo Nick sonriendo, pasó sus manos por la espalda de Judy mientras se besaban, los besos eran tranquilos hasta que Judy los volvió más salvajes, Nick sonrio y le dio una leve mordida en el labio inferior, Judy se separó sonriendo y tocandose el labio, su cola se estaba moviendo de lado a lado muy rápido- vaya eres toda una fetichista de los depredadores -Judy sonrio sonrojada mientras pasaba sus manos por el estomago de Nick-

Si ya me gusta cuando me muerdes si ya lo dije, soy una fetichista de depredadores y mordidas como pensaba Surei cuando tuvimos ese caso de la dominatriz muerta en el campo del medio oeste -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada- yo también quisiera quedarme Nick -lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello- pero tengo que trabajar este es mi sueño

Si lo había olvidado -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy se acomodo la ropa y le dio un beso en los labios corto- cuídate mucho -Judy se despidió y se fue en el automóvil a la estación, mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak el estaba despertando de nuevo con Gina a su lado, su celular sonó y el contesto de nuevo-

Si aquí el teniente...-dijo Izak tranquilo- si entendiendo voy para haya -los dos se despertaron y se dieron un beso corto- buenos días

Buenos días amor -dijo Gina sonriendo, ella estaba usando nada más la sábana de la cama para cubrirse- ¿cuál es la misión de hoy mi teniente?

Ama de casa asesinada en una casa en construcción -dijo Izak tranquilo, Gina asintio y se despertó mostrando que estaba desnuda igual que Izak, los dos entraron a darse un baño y comenzaron a vestirse, tomaron su equipo y salieron del departamento para irse en el vehículo de Izak, cuando llegaron notaron que era una mansión con un parte de la casa en construcción, tenía bases de madera y cimbra todavía, Gina y el pasaron por el lugar en construcción encontrando a Doki revisando el cuerpo de una llama de pelo café, usaba una blusa negra y un pantalón ajustado de color blanco, tenía cuatro clavos clavados en el pecho y hombros-

Doki ya se confirmo como Homicidio te dejamos el resto a ti -dijo Izak tranquilo en lo que Doki revisaba el cuerpo de la llama-

El nombre de la víctima es Brenda Landon -dijo Gina tranquila- quien la encontró fue el contratista el castor que está ahí -señaló a un castor de cabello teñido de rubio, largo, usaba una playera negra y un pantalón de mezclilla- la familia la encontró en la mañana la única que no está es la hija menor -se escucharon unos pasos y vieron entrar una llama de puntas teñidas de rubio con una pequeña llama de pelo café- alto no puede pasar de aquí

Yo vivo aquí ¿qué pasó? -dijo la llama rubia nerviosa-

Señora está es la escena de un crimen apártese por favor -dijo Izak algo serio, cuando dijo escena del crimen la llama adulta abrazo a la pequeña asustada- no puede pasar a menos que se identifique

Me llamo Sara Warnfoll soy la prometida del señor Landon -dijo la llama rubia asustada, los tres vieron el cuerpo de la llama muerta-

¿La primera señora Landon vivía aquí? -dijo Gina confundida-

No gracias a dios que nos libró de ella, Bradley y ella estaban divorciándose -dijo -Sara nerviosa, Izak y Gina la dejaron irse mientras los dos vieron a Doki-

El divorcio siempre es algo feo y de muy mala forma -dijo Doki serio-

Si Doki pues la muerte también lo es -dijo Izak serio, después de un rato Judy llevo sola y bajó del vehículo, tomó su equipo y fue a ver a Surei la cual estaba tomando fotos de una aérea de pasto quemado-

Hola Surei ¿cómo estás? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Siento que mi corazón huviera sido golpeado, pateado y escupido -dijo Surei algo molesta, siguió tomando fotos y Judy solo sonrió algo nervioso- ¿dónde esta Nick?

Es su día libre cada doce días nos dan un día libre -dijo Judy tranquila- este pasto está quemado voy a revisarlo -la zona quemada era pequeña y redonda- fuego controlado debieron usar un acelerador pero ¿qué fue lo que uso?

Por ahora toma toda la evidencia fotográfica posible el cuerpo de Brenda Landon ya fue llevado por Doki -dijo Surei sería, Judy solo suspiro estaba revisando entre las cosas-

Surei ¿cómo murió la víctima? -dijo Judy tranquila-

Con clavos clavados en su pecho posiblemente con una pistola de clavos -dijo Surei tranquila, vio entre las cosas de la construcción y encontró una pistola de clavos de color naranja, la tomo y la apunto a su cara-

¡Oye! -Judy le grito y Surei la vio- deja eso te vas perforar un ojo si la sostienes así

Si perdón es que creo que encontré una posible arma homicida -dijo Surei sonriendo, ambas recogieron todas las muestras posibles y se las llevaron con ellas, mientras tanto en el forense con Doki el e Izak estaban viendo el cuerpo de la víctima-

Bien Doki ¿cómo murió? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Bueno este homicidio fue hecho con odio eso de lo puedo decir -dijo Doki intranquilo- bueno los clavos fueron disparados a distancia, se clavaron en la caja torácica

¿Alguna perforó una arteria? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si, en el hombro derecho cerca de la clavícula ese clavo perforó una arteria con cada latido se le escapaba la vida literalmente -dijo Doki un poco preocupado- Izak los clavos fueron disparados hacia ella

Tranquilo Doki voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto -dijo Izak tranquilo, mientras tanto en balística Gina usaba una bata, unas gafas de protección y tenía la pistola de clavos en las manos, por detrás llego Surei enojada usando la misma ropa para el análisis, Gina dejó la pistola en una mesa-

Oye ¿cómo vas con la pistola? -dijo Surei molesta-

Pues bien pero ten cuidado -dijo Gina tranquila, Surei tomó la pistola y presionó el gatillo pero no pasó nada, la revisión del mango hasta donde disparaba, estaba viendo el escape con el ojo derecho- ¡¿qué haces?! -Surei la vio sorprendida- cuidado

Perdón pero es que no disparo -dijo Surei algo molesta-

Es por qué tiene seguro no podrás disparar -dijo Gina tranquila- mira -tomo la pistola y le mostró, en la cima del mango tenía un cable de color gris- este clave es el seguro solo puedes disparar cuando el cañón siente la presión de la superficie

A la víctima le dispararon los clavos -dijo Surei sorprendida-

Si -Gina le quitó el seguro y disparo un clavo dejando que se clavara en el blanco frente a ella- los clavos no tienen estrías pero cuando son disparados a presión estas máquinas dejan una marca impresa en la cabeza del clavo -Gina se acercó al clavo con unas pinzas y lo saco, lo vio de cerca el clavo presentaba una marca horizontal en la cabeza- si tiene su propia marca hay que compararla -llevo el clavo a un microscopio y comparó ambos clavos- las estrías no coinciden esta pistola no es la que disparo los clavos de la víctima

Entonces hay que buscar una segunda pistola -dijo Surei intranquila-

La casa estaba en construcción debe haber más de una pistola de clavos -dijo Gina tranquila- en seguida vamos, debemos revisar la basura por si hay alguna pista también

Lo dices por las quemaduras en el pasto -dijo Surei sería- si debe haber algún agente retardante vamos mi parte favorita revisar basura de otros -dijo con sarcasmo y con burla, Gina y Surei salieron de balística y se toparon Judy cargando una carpeta- vamos a revisar basura ¿quieres ir?

Creo que no se...-dijo Judy nerviosa y poco convencida, Gina se puso detrás de Surei y le hizo señas de ir que debería ir, asintio con la cabeza y decía "ven conmigo" y luego hizo una seña como si tuviera un soga al cuello y señaló a Surei, Judy no entendió a qué jugaba Gina pero luego vio a Surei y recordó su comportamiento- creo que si iré con ustedes...es decir puede haber más pistas -Gina levanto los pulgares sonriendo, las tres hembras fueron a la casa del de novio de la víctima, dentro fueron a revisar la basura que había en los contenedores o basura que estuviera cerca de la casa, Surei estaba cerca de los contenedores y tuvo que meterse mientras se quejaba, Judy y Gina revisaban los botes de basura de la calle usando guantes de latex- oye Gina dime ¿qué le pasa a Surei? ¿Por qué está de tan mal humor?

Se enteró de mi relación con Izak -dijo Gina tranquila- está celosa y molesta, creo que ella siempre quiso ser la novia de Izak por la forma tan infantil en como la trata

¿Forma infantil? -dijo Judy confundida retirando algunos papeles-

Si veras antes de que tú y Nick llegarán Izak trataba a Surei como a una niña -dijo Gina tranquila- cuando le pregunté el porque lo hacía me dijo que los pequeños le dan ternura

Aaaww que tierno el teniente Caine tiene su corazoncito -dijo Judy sonriendo y riendo un poco, Gina asintio riendo- dime ¿alguna vez han tenido un caso muy difícil? Es decir un caso que resolverlo fuera más de gran alivio pero en el camino fuera difícil de resolver

Si hubo uno -dijo Gina tranquila- fueron niñas, tres niñas encontradas en su tienda favorita el ladron se llevó 1500 en dólares y las mato con una escopeta

Que horror -dijo Judy asustada, Gina siguió revisando la basura- bueno al menos el sospechoso ya fue castigado

Si, esta muerto -dijo Gina sería y sacó un pedazo de papel- mira es un pedazo de papel -el papa él era anaranjado, con un sello de estrella y unos números por 5000 dólares- es el recibo de un cajero del banco principal de Zootopia

Entonces ahí está nuestra primera pista pero genera más dudas -dijo Judy tranquila- ¿Surei como vas?

¿Recuerdan que encontre un círculo de quemaduras en el pasto de los Landon? -dijo Surei desde la basura sacando su cola, ambas hembras dijeron que si- bueno creo encontrar que fue lo que quemaron -salió del basurero con ropa quemada y una botella de líquido encendedor- fue ropa -Judy tomó la blusa de mujer y la abrió- es talla mediana para llamas

Es muy pequeña para que sea de la esposa -dijo Gina sería-

Pero muy grande para ser de la hija -dijo Judy tranquila- ¿la nueva prometida?

¿Qué están haciendo en mi basura? -dijo Lisa sorprendida-

¿Esta blusa es de usted señorita Lisa? -dijo Judy mostrando la blusa-

Si es mía ¿por qué? -dijo Lisa sería, las chicas se vieron entre ellas y luego le pidieron que explicara qué había pasado con su ropa- bueno hace semanas, vine después de entregar a los niños en sus actividades, Bradley estaba en una junta de trabajo, cuando regrese a casa encontre Brenda quemando mi ropa en el patio

 **Recuerdo de Lisa-** Lisa estaba llegando a su casa cuando encontró a Brenda girando su ropa en el suelo y le hecho líquido encendedor para después empezar a quemarla-

 _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! -grito Lisa molesta y sorprendida-_

 _¡No le pague la universidad a Bradly para que gastará todo nuestro dinero en comprarte ropa! -dijo Brenda molesta-_

 _Vas a ver llamaré a la policia y reportare esto -dijo Lisa molesta y se fue_ - **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó -dijo Lisa molesta- pensé que si solo le decía que la reportaría con la policia me dejaría en paz pero no todo fue peor

Entendemos -dijo Surei sería- bien estaremos en contacto con usted si algo nuevo se presenta

Pero antes de irnos ¿sabe dónde está el contratista? -dijo Gina tranquila-

El contratista tiene su propio remolque y va para haya aveces cuando acaba -dijo Lisa tranquila, las chicas asintieron y se retiraron de regreso a la estación, tenían la evidencia en bolsas de plástico mientras Izak las revisaba-

Bien entonces la ex esposa se enoja con la amante, quema su ropa en el patio y tenemos el recibo de un retiro de 5000 dólares -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo la evidencia- bien esto es lo que haremos, Gina Judy vayan a la casa de la víctima quiero que busquen cualquier cosa que se pueda utilizar no me importa que tan pequeño sea tráiganlo, Surei tú y yo nos quedamos para analizar la ropa, este billete y hablaremos con el esposo

Entendido -dijeron las tres, Judy y Gina tomaron el equipo y salieron para tomar el auto, Surei e Izak se pusieron unas batas y se fueron al laboratorio para procesar la ropa, Izak tomó la blusa y la puso bajo una luz ultravioleta, la ropa de la mamá te no tenía nada, pasó con la ropa de la víctima hasta que noto unas manchas blancas en su ropa interior, dejó de lado la ropa y tomó su celular para llamar a Doki-

Doki quiero que analices a la víctima para actividad sexual -dijo Izak tranquilo y colgó, Surei siguió revisando la ropa quemada y luego partes de los clavos sacados de la víctima, Izak analizó el recibo imprimido y lo llevó a John para que lo analizará- ¿de quién es la cuenta de este recibo?

Tardaré unos minutos en localizar la cuenta de momento, cuando la tenga se lo diré -dijo John sonriendo, Izak asintio y se retiró- teniente disculpe ¿es verdad que la oficial Gina y usted tienen una relación fuera de lo profecional?

Sabes John eh escuchado que entre la gente del edificio hay un soplón que va con asuntos internos y cuenta chismes y rumores, pero sabes cuando descubra quién es el topo juro que yo mismo lo eliminare de las fuerzas policiacas, y creo que es mejor John que te quedes callado -dijo Izak serio viendo a John el cual asintio con miedo, Izak se retiró mientras tanto con Judy y Gina estaban entrando al departamento de la víctima, había algunos cuadros fuera de lugar, la mesa estaba desordenada con algunas cosas tiradas, las sabanas estaban desordenadas y había más cosas fuera de lugar-

Vaya parece que hubo un ataque -dijo Judy sorprendida-

O sexo fuerte -dijo Gina sonriendo, Judy se sonrojo y siguió viendo el lugar- toma sábanas y todo lo que encuentres

Entendido -dijo Judy tranquila, revisaron el lugar y en la mesa encontraron unos rasguños, Judy se acercó y tomó unas muestras en un tubo, Gina registró la cama y pasó una luz ultravioleta notando unas manchas de fluidos en las sabanas, tomó las sabanas y las doblo para guardarlas en una bolsa de plástico, siguió revisando pero no encontraron nada- ¿bien que encontramos?

Nada solo unas sabanas sucias con fluidos sexuales -dijo Gina tranquila, las dos siguieron revisando hasta ver la contestadora- ¿revisaste la contestadora?

No pero creo que tiene un mensaje -dijo Judy tranquila, presionó el botón y la voz de la contestadora se activó-

 _Maldita bruja ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? Entonces ven hay que vernos y ponerle fin a esto_ -se escucho el mensaje de Bradley Landon-

Es la voz de Bradley Landon y creo que tenemos una amenaza -dijo Gina sería, tomaron la cinta y se fueron directo a la jefatura, Izak estaba hablando con el ex esposo-

Señor Landon tenemos entendido que su ex esposa entro a su casa, tomó la ropa de su prometida y la quemo, ¿me puede decir cómo era su ex esposa? -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo por la ventana mientras Bradley estaba sentado en la silla detrás de él-

Bueno ella nos atemorizaba iba a ala casa y nos gritaba durante una o dos horas, después se iba -dijo Bradley algo nervioso- mire yo no la asesine, ella estaba loca yo quería divorciarme pero ella no lo tomo bien, se negaba a firmar los papeles y yo tenía que estará la obligando porque ella sabía que si no me divorciaba de ella primero no podría casarme con Lisa

Entonces es un alivio para usted que ella este muerta -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no lo hice! -dijo Bradley asustado- mire para mí es un alivio que este muerta pero yo no lo hice yo estaba en una junta esta mañana

Tu ex esposa no murió esta mañana ella murió ayer cerca de las seis con treinta se la tarde -dijo Izak tranquilo- ¿en dónde estaba usted ayer a esa hora?

Ayer estaba en el juego de mi hijo Erick -dijo Bradley nervioso-

Está bien seguiremos revisando las evidencias pero le sugiero que no se vaya de aquí podría tener más preguntas -dijo Izak tranquilo y se retiró, Izak llegó con Doki para verlo- ¿qué tienes para mí Doki?

Ah sabes aveces me comunico con el Doctor forense de NCIS, cuando Jethro entra le hace la misma pregunta -dijo Doki sonriendo- siempre es interesante ver cómo los hijos toman rasgos de sus padres hasta de los cuales no se dan cuentan

Entendido Doki -dijo Izak sonriendo- ¿qué encontraste?

Bueno yo ya encontré lo que me pediste, nuestra víctima tuvo un encuentro sexual algo rudo pero parece que fue consensual, también hay pequeños pedazos de piel debajo de las uñas -Doki mostró el cuerpo de la llama y nosotros sus manos- tomo una muestra para que la puedas analizar -le dio un pequeño frasco con lo que parecía ser pelo y piel dentro-

Gracias Doki ¿hay algo más? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

De momento no pero yo te daré aviso -dijo Doki sonriendo, Izak salió de la sala del forense y fue con dirección al laboratorio cuando se topó con Gina y las chicas entrando con las bolsas de ropa-

¿Hallaron algo en la casa de la víctima? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si tenemos sabanas con manchas de fluidos -dijo Gina tranquila- tenemos que analizarlos todos

Yo tengo la memoria de la contestadora de su casa con un mensaje de amenaza de Bradley Landon -dijo Judy mostrando un casete pequeño- entrevistaré al señor Bradley sobre esto -Izak asintio y Judy fue a la sala de entrevistas, mientras tanto Gina e Izak estaban analizando la ropa y piel que Doki encontró, Gina pasó un hisopo por las sabanas, lo corto y lo metió en una probeta pequeña aplicando químicos dentro, la puso dentro de una pequeña máquina y comenzó el proceso, Izak repitió el mismo proceso pero uso la piel que Doki encontró, uso una máquina diferente y metió los resultados en la computadora,celos dos estaban revisando una computadora diferente-

No hay nada en CODIS -dijo Gina intranquila-

No, pero las muestras vienen del mismo animal son idénticas -dijo Izak tranquilo- el pelo resultó ser pelo de llama

Hay que tener una muestra del esposo -dijo Gina tranquila, Gina y Judy entraron a la sala de entrevistas con un hisopo- señor Landon tenemos que tener una muestra de ADN para compararlo con el ADN haya do en su ex esposa -Bradley asintio y abrió la boca dejando que Gina metiera el hisopo en la boca de la llama, lo saco y lo guardo-

Miren el ADN va a coincidir porque antes de que ella muriera ella y yo tuvimos seco fuerte en su departamento -dijo Bradley intranquilo-

Increíble tiene a una nueva prometida más joven y hermosa y usted se mete a la cama de otra mujer -dijo Judy sería y un poco molesta-

Soy un hombre, los hombres tenemos necesidades, Lisa no había estado de buen humor estos días debido al estrés que le causaba estar con Brenda, además el sexo fuerte con una ex pareja siempre es el mejor -dijo Bradley sonriendo, Gina le grupo algo fuerte dejando que se pusiera nervioso-

Los hombres como usted son los peores -dijo Judy molesta- también cuando registramos la casa de su ex esposa encontramos este mensaje en la contestadora -Judy reprodujo el mensaje frente a Bradley y lo sorprendió- usted dejó ese mensaje

No, yo no lo hice, si suena que soy yo pero jamás dije algo como eso -dijo Bradley nervioso-

Nos acaba de decir que tuvo sexo con la víctima, tal vez ella lo quería chantajear con eso y decidió matarla -dijo Gina sería-

No yo no lo hice, ese día que la vi solo le iba a pedir de nuevo que firmara los papeles pero tuvimos sexo, cuando desperté ella tiro los papeles al WC y yo me fui molesto, pero jamás deje ese mensaje lo juro -dijo Bradley asustado, Judy y Gina tuvieron que creerle de momento y Judy llevó el mensaje con John-

John ¿me puedes revisar este mensaje? -dijo Judy intranquila y John lo tomo para reproducirlo-

¿Por qué lo quieres analizar? -dijo John tranquilo-

Cuando lo reproduje en la sala de interrogaciones me di cuenta que las palabras y voz no concuerdan con el tono -dijo Judy sería- quiero que lo analices una y otra vez y que me da algo que pueda usar

Sabes comienzas a parecerte un poco al teniente Caine -dijo John sonriendo- a ver vemos que me das -comenzó analizar el mensaje, lo reprodujo una y otra vez- ahí lo tengo

Hay un Click -dijo Judy sorprendida, John analizó mensaje parte por parte- detente -lo paró en una parte del mensaje y puso la grabación- hay un sonido de autos pasando

El sonido de la carretera -dijo John tranquilo y siguió reproduciendo y pasó a otra parte del mensaje- ahí no hay sonidos de ambiente

Pero si un sonido de viento pasando por los árboles -dijo Judy sorprendida con las orejas levantadas- gracias a mis orejas y mi buen oído detectó diferentes ambientes en el mensaje ¿qué quiere decir?

Eso quiere decir que este mensaje fue ensamblado con partes de otros mensajes -dijo John serio- la víctima armo este mensaje porque también hay un Click, el Click que escuchaste es el sonido de la cinta de reproducción saltando a otra parte armada de una segunda cinta

¿Por qué armería un mensaje de amenaza de parte de Bradley? -dio Judy confundida-

Y la cosa se pone mejor -dijo John sonriendo viendo la computadora a su derecha- aquí está el recibo impreso que encontraron concuerdan con el fondo de Bradley Landon y fue un retiro de al menos cinco mil dólares -John imprimió el papel y Judy lo tomo-

Bien eso es rapidez gracias John -dijo Judy sonriendo y se retiró corriendo, fue con Izak y se topó que estaba hablando con Surei- tengo información

Yo también -dijo Surei tranquila- investigue al contratista se llama Jason Castorflie tiene antecedentes por intento de homicidio y homicidio lo soltaron hace dos años por buen comportamiento

Bien Surei ve al remolque del contratista e investiga todo el lugar, Judy quiero que contactase con los policías que están en las carreteras que cierren el paso par buscar a Jason el castor, Gina apóyala mientras yo iré al banco a revisar las finanzas del señor Landon y pediré los videos de seguridad -dijo Izak tranquilo, las tres asintieron y se retiraron, Gina y Judy se iban juntas hasta que se toparon con Nick afuera usando una playera un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra negra abierta del pecho-


	26. Chapter 26

¿Nick qué haces aquí? -dijo Judy sonriendo, corrió y le dio un abrazo-

Tranquila zanahorias solo pase a ver cómo estaban -dijo Nick sonriendo mientras le regresaba el abrazo a su novia-

Pues bien el caso es algo extraño lleno de engaño -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Vaya como a mí me gustan -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿a dónde van?

A buscar a un castor carpintero -dijo Judy sonriendo- oye voy a ir con Gina ¿te importaría llevar a lavar el vehículo y a una calibración de los neumáticos?

Si claro al fin tendré el auto para mí solo -dijo Nick sonriendo y tomó las llaves, Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, Gina solo saludo y se fue en el vehículo con Judy, Nick solo lanzó las llaves al aire y se fue en el vehículo, Surei estaba en una patrulla y fue directo al remolque del castor contratista junto a un tigre-

Policia de Zootopia señor Jason el castor tengo preguntas para usted -dijo Surei golpeando la puerta principal pero nadie contestó, volvió a golpear algo fuerte- Señor Jason quiero hablar con usted abra la puerta -la empujo un poco y la puerta se abrió sola- qué raro -solo alzó los hombros y entro al lugar, era un lugar amplio como cuatro animales como mucho, pasó por un closet y este se abrió dejando que tubos de planos cayeran encima de ella asustándola, pasó por otro lado y escucho la respiración de alguien detrás de una puerta y ella se acercó con calma- ¿señor Jason es usted? -abrió la puerta pero algo la impacto justo en su ojo derecho, ella cayó al suelo respirando agitada, la figura de alguien pasó a su lado y ella estaba en shock con un clavo clavado en el ojo, ella grito con fuerza alertando al tigre-

¡¿Señorita que pasó?! -dijo el tigre asustado-

¡No importa que me pasó pide ayuda médica! -grito Surei asustada, el tigre corrió a la patrulla y busco la radio-

¡Aquí el oficial gato llamando a una ambulancia o asistencia médica la oficial Surei esta herida! -el tigre grito asustado por la radio mientras Nick estaba pasando con el vehículo de la policia hasta que escucho el llamado del oficial, Nick aceleró buscando la dirección del remolque y lo vio, se hizo a un lado de la carretera dejando el auto estacionado, salió corriendo y se acercó al tigre-

¡Escuche el llamado en la radio ¿dónde está?! -grito Nick asustado, el tigre señaló dentro del remolque, Nick entró corriendo y encontró a Surei acostada en el suelo sujetando su ojo, Nick se asusto pero la cargo en sus brazos- ¿dime llamaste a los paramédicos?

Si pero se tardarán -dijo el tigre nervioso-

¡No hay tiempo podría perder el ojo! -Nick se la llevó cargando- ¡Tú no dejes pasar a nadie que no se un laboratorista o parte del equipo CSI! ¡La llevaré yo mismo al hospital! -Nick la llevó corriendo al vehículo y puso la alarma para comenzar a conducir muy rápido y nervioso, tomó la radio y la puso en sintonía con la radio de emergencias- ¡Aquí el oficial Nicholas Wilde solicitó equipo México en la entrada del hospital! ¡Urgencia oficial Dian Surei Fox herida en su ojo derecho equipo medito listo para mi llegada! -conducido con la sirena encendida-

¡Aaaaaaa! ¡Nick ayúdame por favor! -Surei grito asustada con el ojo derramando mucha sangre- ¡me duele mucho!

¡Aguanta Surei ya casi llegamos ni se te ocurra quitártelo! -Nick grito nervioso, había un auto enfrente que conducía algo lento apretó el claxon molesto- ¡Avanza, muévete! -Surei estaba muy asustada mientras ella comenzaba a quedarse quieta y a caer en la silla- ¡no! ¡No ahora no tengas un ataque de pánico Surei! ¡Surei con un demonio no te duermas! -Nick avanzó más rápido para llegar al hospital derrapó y se estacionó, el equipo médico conformado por osos polares llegaron y Nick se las pasó dejándola en la camilla, los osos corrieron tratando de mantenerla estable **-fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó -dijo Nick nervioso, Izak y Judy estaban sentados en la sala de espera y bogo estaba serio viendo a un lado- no debí cobrar mi día libre debí haber estado ahí

No Nick esto no es tu culpa -dijo Izak serio- si tú hubieras ido serias el que hubiera recibido el disparo y Judy estaría muy preocupada por ti pero peor de lo que está por Surei -Judy tomó la mano de Nick haciendo que la viera a los ojos-

Lo que hiciste fue lo más valiente que pudiste hacer, descuida ella estará bien si no hubieras estado ahí hubiera perdido el ojo por la forma lenta de actuar del oficial tigre -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick asintio un poco inquieto-

Pero esta experiencia si me asusto -dijo Nick nervioso, se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Doki el cual estaba corriendo usando una camisa azul con un pantalón negro y su bata de laboratorio- ¿Doki qué haces aquí?

Estoy en el discado rápido de Surei o el número al cual deben llamar en caso de emergencias -dijo Doki tranquilo- ¿cómo está?

Tiene un clavo enterrado en el ojo -dijo Nick un poco tranquilo-

Ha ya veo -dijo Doki sorprendido- ¿qué le harán?

Le harán observaciones para ver que no tenga un daño permanente en el ojo -dijo Judy nerviosa sin soltar la mano de Nick-

Ya entiendo, bueno yo me quedaré ya que no hay nada que hacer en la sala de autopsias pueden seguir con su investigación -dijo Doki un poco serio y los demás asintieron- e Izak solo quiero pedirte este favor, por favor encuentra al que le hizo esto

Te lo prometo Doki -dijo Izak serio, los tres siguieron hasta salir del hospital, una zorra de pelo rojizo oscuro vio a Nick tomado de la mano con Judy y ella solo se confundió, tenía los ojos color verdes como Nick mientras usaba un blusa amarilla de tirantes con una falda blanca, tenía un collar de perlas y una bolsa de mano, al ver a Nick sonrio y quizo acercarse hasta que vio a Izak hablar con el de forma seria- Nick dime ¿nos ayudarás en el caso?

Si lo haré a pesar de que sea mi día libre -dijo Nick serio- vamos Judy atrapemos y colguemos de los calzones al que lo hizo

¿De los calzones? -dijo Judy extrañada-

Era un chiste para animar un poco el ambiente -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿funcionó? -los dos negaron con la cabeza algo serios- está bien no hago chistes -el celular de Izak sonó y él contestó-

Si dime Gina -dijo Izak serio-

Izak ya hayamos al contratista trataba de huir con cinco mil dólares en una maleta -dijo Gina intranquila mientras que detrás de ella estaban algunos oficiales sujetando al castor con unas esposas- ¿cómo está Surei?

Está estable los paramédicos y Doki le darán atención -dijo Izak serio- escucha tráeme a ese castor y quiero el dinero llamaré al banco por los videos -los dos colgaron la llamada- bien encontraron al contratista vayan al remolque del contratista e investíguenlo, Gina llevará al contratista a la estación donde podrá hacerle preguntas sobre dónde estaba, porque tenía el dinero y si fue él quien le disparo a Surei vayan

Entendido teniente -dijeron los dos serios, la zorra que están viendo todo se alejó un par de pasos viendo como Nick y Judy subieron al vehículo y Judy se fue con la sirena encendida, Izak solo se acercó a su vehículo y se fue, en la estación Gina sentó al castor frente a él-

Bien quiero hacerte unas preguntas -dijo Gina sería mientras Jason estaba serio frente a ella- primero ¿de dónde salió este dinero?

Fue un pago de la ex esposa -dijo Jason algo serio- ella me pago extra para matarla

¿Matarla? -dijo Gina sorprendida- ¿por qué te pidió que la mataras?

Quería inculpar al esposo por eso, al principio me pago cinco mil dólares diciéndome que quería matar al esposo para impedir que se casara -dijo Jason serio-

 **Recuerdo-** Jason y Brenda estaban hablando frente a una palmera los dos solos-

 _Bien ¿entiendes lo que te pido? -dijo Brenda sería- conozco tus antecedentes sé qué mataste una vez así que esta vez té daré una nueva razón para matar_

 _Espere señora usted está loca yo no mataría a nadie de nuevo ya pague mi condena por eso -dijo Jason molesto- no quiero volver a la carcel_

 _Descuida no iras a la carcel porque yo te diré que debes hacer -dijo Brenda sería- te pagaré cinco mil ahora y el resto cuando el este muerto_

 _¿Qué? ¿Podrás pagarme? Escuche que te dejo sin nada -dijo Jason sonriendo con burla-_

 _No te preocupes por eso -dijo Brenda sería- yo lo arreglo-_ **fin del recuerdo**

Eso pasó pero yo no la mate -dijo Jason serio-

Acabas de admitir que te contrataron para matar al esposo de la víctima -dijo Gina sería- eso es conspiración

Si pero aún no cuento todo -dijo Jason serio- cuando llegue a la casa ella estaba ahí esperándome

 **Segundo recuerdo-** Jason usaba guantes negros y tenía un arma en las manos, una pistola pequeña, camino entre la construcción y llegó al lugar topándose con Brenda-

 _¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Jason sorprendido-_

 _Es noche familiar ellos no llegarán hasta dentro de un rato, escucha los planes cambiaron ahora quiero que me mates -dijo Brenda molesta-_

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca no te voy a matar! -dijo Jason molesto-_

 _¿Qué tiene de malo? Te pagué mis cinco mil para que lo mataras pero ahora te pido que me mates, ¿qué tiene eso de diferente? Igual tendrás tu dinero -dijo Brenda molesta-_

 _No volveré a prisión por su culpa -dijo Jason molesto-_

 _Escucha, sé que has matado antes, ¿qué te llevó la conciencia?, no te preocupes porque él será inculpado y tú no tendrás nada que ver, tengo mensajes hechos en casa de amenazas, tengo su pelo y piel en mis huellas y en mi casa, estoy en su casa, todo apuntara a él ¡hazlo mátame! -Brenda grito molesta pero Jason solo se negó-_

 _No, yo no pienso hacerlo, si quieres morir hazlo tú misma -dijo Janson molesto, se dio la vuelta y se fue-_ **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó cuando me fui ella seguía viva -dijo Jason serio-

Bueno, eso no lo exonera de toda culpa -dijo Gina sería- aceptar sobornos para matar a alguien eso es conspiración para asesinato, también sé que debe tener entre sus herramientas una pistola de clavos ¿dónde está?

No lo sé, cuando deje la construcción la deje ahí pero cuando regrese por ella ya no estaba -dijo Jason serio- ¿por qué importa eso?

Porque debió usarse para matar a Brenda Landon y a atacar a una criminalista del CSI -dijo Gina sería- te quedarás aquí hasta que veamos qué hacer contigo -Gina salió de la sala molesta, mientras tanto en el remolque Judy y Nick estaban revisando todo con lámparas y usando guantes de latex-

Cuando entre Surei estaba aquí acostada en el suelo con el clavo en el ojo -dijo Nick serio-

La puerta de este armario está abierto -dijo Judy viendo el armario con algunos tubos de Pvc, herramientas y tubos de cobre- si tú la encontraste acostada con la cara viendo al techo entonces el disparo vino de aquí -Judy se imaginó a Surei abriendo la puerta y recibiendo el disparo en la cara, ella se agachó y vio la pistola de clavos en el suelo- la encontré -la tomo y la levanto-

Creo que tenemos ya a nuestro homicida -dijo Nick serio-

No tan rápido Nick notó algo en la pistola -Judy giró la pistola para verla en la zona del mango viendo que tenía algo verde brilloso y una leve pasta pegada- tiene algo pegado

Bueno es de un contratista debe tener algo de pegamento y basura pegados -dijo Nick tranquilo, Judy asintio y guardo el arma- hay que llevarla a balística tal vez Gina note algo más

Si también hay que comparar los clavos disparados por esta arma y los que están en la víctima -dijo Judy tranquila- espero que Gina tenga la respuesta para esto -los dos regresaron con la evidencia dentro de una bolsa de plástico, los dos siguieron hasta dar con Izak y Gina los cuales estaban en un cuarto donde tenían las fotos del caso frente a ellos- Gina encontramos el arma

Perfecto -dijo Gina sería, se puso los guantes y la saco de la bolsa para revisarla- el sello esta roto, también parece que tiene algo pegado podría ser importante -la reviso y luego la dejo en la mesa-

¿Crees que esta sea la pistola con la que le dispararon a la víctima y a Surei? -dijo Nick intranquilo-

El sello esta roto eso quiere decir que pudo disparar a distancia pero necesito el clavo del ojo de Surei para comprobar resultados -dijo Gina sería-

Hable con Doki en cuanto se lo den vendrá a traerlo -dijo Izak serio- revise los videos de vigilancia del banco de donde se sacaron los cinco mil, fue de la cuenta de Bradley Landon, también es la misma cantidad que se le encontró a Jason el castor

Si él me confesó que la señora Brenda Landon le pago para que matara a su esposo pero él se negó y termino dejándola sola -dijo Gina tranquila, los demás siguieron analizando las fotos mientras tanto en el hospital, Surei estaba algo sedada por los medicamentos, estaba usando una bata de enfermería y estaba recostada en una cama con Doki a su lado derecho sujetando su mano-

Tengo miedo Doki -dijo Surei asustada y nerviosa-

Tranquila hija todo va a estar bien solo te lo van a quitar -dijo Doki sonriendo, un lemur llegó estaba usando ropa de doctor y tenía un carrito con una bandeja de metal a su lado con utencilios y Medicamentos, Surei al verlo comenzó a asustarse pero Doki la calmaba tallando su mano- tranquila aquí estoy contigo -el doctor le quito el clavo con cuidado con unas pequeñas pinzas de metal, cuando lo saco tapo la herida con una gaza, la dejo presionando y dejó el clavo dentro de una pequeña probeta- ya pasó

Aún lo siento en mi ojo -dijo Surei nerviosa-

Es un dolor fantasma se te pasara en un rato -dijo Doki sonriendo-

Bien señorita Surei tendrá que quedarse bajo observación por esta tarde, le daremos medicamentos para aguantar el dolor, el mareo por perdida de sangre y para matar algún parasito que tenga en sus ojos, si siente molestias venga de nuevo pero también quiero que venga en una semana para un chequeo -dijo el lemur sonriendo-

Si gracias -dijo Surei tranquila- quiero que lleve ese clavo a CSI al teniente Izak Caine para una inspección de criminalista -el lemur asintio y se retiró, clavo fue mandado a CSI, Gina tomó e, arma y la disparo para ver los clavos y sus impresiones en la cabeza, tenía tres clavos con ella uno era un clavo de la víctima el segundo era el clavo de Surei y el tercero era un clavo disparado por ella, puso los tres juntos, uno por uno los fue revisando los tres coincidieron en sus impresiones, Izak estaba hablando con Bradley de momento-

Señor Bradley dígame una cosa ¿su ex esposa tenía acceso a sus cuentas? -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo a Bradley frente a él-

Ya no, cuando nos separamos le quite sus cuentas, cancele sus tarjetas, la separe de todo mi dinero sabía que podía usarlo en contra mía -dijo Bradley tranquilo-

Señor Bradley, su esposa pudo conseguir cinco mil dólares que fueron retirados de su cuenta para pagarle al contratista para que lo matara, ¿Alguien más tiene acceso a sus cuentas bancarias? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! -grito Bradley sorprendido- bueno solo mi prometida Lisa, mi hijo Erick y yo somos los únicos

Bien ahora le haré otra pregunta ¿sabe dónde está su hijo? -dijo Izak serio-

Si él tiene su práctica de béisbol hoy a las cuatro de la tarde -dijo Bradley intranquilo, Izak solo suspiro y mando a traer al muchacho frente a él-

Erick sabes ¿por qué te traje aquí? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si sé que están investigando la muerte de mi mama -dijo Erick calmado-

Si y también porque tengo esto -dijo Izak serio mostrando una foto de Erick sacando dinero del banco- eres tú sacando dinero de la cuenta de tus padres, cinco mil dólares en efectivos misma cantidad que encontramos en el auto del contratista Jason ¿qué está pasando hijo?

Yo me encontré con mi mama el otro día ella me dijo que mi papá le había cerrado todas sus cuentas ella ya no tenía dinero, le dije que si firmaba los papeles como él quería tendría el pago de la manutención, ella se negó, decía que jamás le daría el divorcio que preferiría verlo muerto antes de verlo con otra mujer, siguió pidiéndome veinte mil dólares pero el cajero solo me da cinco mil -dijo Erick nervioso-

Entiendo pero dime ¿ella no te dijo para que los usaría? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

No ella no me dijo -dijo Erick nervioso-

Mira Erick cuando estuviste hoy en la construcción ¿encontraste una pistola de clavos? -dijo Izak tranquilo y noto que Erick se había quedado mudo-

Si encontré una pero no la toque -dijo Erick asustado-

Erick le pedí a mi compañera que analizará una pasta blanca que tenía la pistola -Izak le mostró una foto de la pistola de clavos con una mancha en el mango y otro cerca del cañón- está pasta resultó ser aceite de pulido que generalmente se usa en bates de Béisbol, también en mantenimiento de equipo deportivo de béisbol dime ¿qué pasó?

Está bien...yo lo s oí -dijo Erick intranquilo- ayer terminando con la práctica regrese a casa y me topé con mi mama hablando con el contratista

 **Recuerdo-** Erick estaba regresando a casa usando su uniforme de béisbol cuando se topó con Brenda gritando con el Jason el castor, el castor le dijo que lo dejaba y se fue dejando a Brenda llorando en el suelo, Erick se acercó con calma y le hablo-

 _¡¿Escuche bien?! ¡¿Decían que querían matar a mi papa?! -dijo Erick nervioso-_

 _Escucha Erick el me quitó todo, el y esa cualquiera me están quitando la vida, todo lo de valor -dijo Brenda molesta, se acercó un poco y Erick tomó la pistola de clavos para apuntarle a Brenda- ¿qué haces?_

 _¡No te acerques! ¡¿Por eso me pediste el dinero?! ¡Para matar a papa! -Erick estaba nervioso- si te acercas te disparo_

 _Si, mataré a tu padre, quiero matarlo -dijo Brenda molesta- ¡pero si no lo mato tendrás que matarme! ¡Mátame o de lo contrario jamás parare hasta que lo vea muerto bajo mis pies! -Erick grito y disparo cuatro veces hasta que que Brenda cayó muerta en el suelo, Erick solo tomo la pistola y se fue de ahí corriendo-_ **fin del recuerdo-**

Tuve que hacerlo, era ella o mi papa -dijo Erick llorando, Izak suspiro y se tallo la cara-

Erick tu madre no iba a matar a tu padre -dijo Izak tranquilo- ella quería que la mataran para culpar a tu padre, hiciste lo que ella quería exactamente -Erick se quedó callado- ¿qué hiciste con la pistola de clavos?

La deje en mi cuarto escondida -dijo Erick nervioso, Izak llamó para que se lo llevaran, después de un rato fue al laboratorio para hablar con Gina-

Gina ¿la pistola tenía huellas encima? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si unas huellas eran del contratista, el segundo par eran del chico y hay un tercer par el cual no sé a identificado -dijo Gina tranquila-

Creo que son los de la prometida -dijo Izak tranquilo, Gina e Izak estaban frente a Lisa- señorita Lisa queremos que nos dé sus huellas digitales por favor -Gina puso un escáner pequeño frente a ella-

¿Por qué quieren mis huellas? -dijo Lisa intranquila-

Porque encontramos un tercer par de huellas, el escáner detectó que las huellas son de una llama hembra -dijo Gina tranquila- queremos sacarla como sospechosa, ya que la pistola fue disipará da para herir a una de los criminalistas que trabaja aquí, supongo que usted no tenía nada que ver -Izak y Gina vieron a Lisa la cual estaba nerviosa-

Está bien yo lo diré -dijo Lisa nerviosa- si yo tenía la pistola conmigo pero la dispare sin intención de hacerlo, se disparo por error, verán yo estaba revisando la ropa de Erick como todos los días, cuando la encontré en uno de sus cajones, sabía que Brenda la mataron con una pistola de clavos y supe que si la encontraban lo culparían de todo, solo tome la pistola y la lleve al remolque del contratista como el tenía antecedentes de homicidio pensé que todo iría hacia el -Lisa estaban nerviosa y recordó cuando Surei entró- yo me escondí en el armario para que no vieran la pistola, me asusté y la abrase con fuerza pero la termine disparando y le di a la oficial, salí de ahí asustada y cuando vi el oficial tigre estaba afuera solo espere a que se distrajera y me fui corriendo, no ere mi intención herirla solo quería salvar a Erick -comenzó a llorar mientras Izak y Gina estaban serios, después de un rato Izak y Gina estaban guardando todo dentro de una caja, toda la evidencia y armas encontradas se guardaron, Judy y Nick estaban tranquilos viéndolos-

¿Ahora qué irá a pasar con ambos? -dijo Judy confundida-

Bueno Erick Landon estará en la correccional durante un tiempo hasta que sea juzgado como adulto debido a que Brenda Landon conspiró para intentar matar a su esposo en una conspiración -dijo Izak tranquilo- pero Lisa encontró y ocultó el arma también le disparo a Surei en el ojo -Izak guardo los documentos y dejó la caja frente a ellos- es todo lo que tenemos

Entendido -dijo Nick suspirando- creo que se ha hecho justicia por ahora

Si -dijo Gina suspirando, el tiempo pasó y llego el atardecer, la zorra de ojos verdes ataba saliendo de la sala de análisis con unos medicamentos en las manos, se sentó el estomago nerviosa, se quejó y se sentó un momento, vio a los lados y vio como Surei estaba saliendo en una silla de ruedas con un parche en el ojo derecho, tenía unas pastillas en las manos y a Doki detras empujando la silla-

Fue un buen análisis, tendrás el ojo infectado por un tiempo pero tendrás que seguir tu régimen de vitaminas si quieres que esté completamente sano -dijo Doki sonriendo-

Si Doki que bueno que eres el médico de todo el equipo -dijo Surei sonriendo- ¿cómo tomó Izak que estuviera aquí?

¿Cómo crees que lo tomo? Primero se enojo pero se mantuvo calmado -dijo Doki sonriendo- sé que estás celosa por su relación con Gina pero el también te quiero mucho y se preocupa por ti

Si lo se pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme celosa y molesta -dijo Surei tranquila- ¿por cierto en donde están? -Doki iba a decir algo pero vio como Izak, Gina, Nick y Judy estaban frente a ellos mientras Judy tenía un ramo de flores en las manos- ¿qué hacen aquí? -dijo sonriendo-

Bueno veníamos a recibirte antes de que fueras a la estación, nos alegra a todos que este bien Surei -dijo Judy sonriendo dándole el ramo- es de parte de todos

Gracias chicos pero el doctor dijo que venga a análisis de mi ojo -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Descuida lo principal es que te encuentras bien y viva -dijo Gina tranquila y sonriendo-

Si, Nick gracias por traerme -dijo Surei sonriendo- te debo una y enorme

Descuida Surei solo fue suerte creo, estaba pasando por ahí para llevar el auto a lavar y te encontré nada más -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Nick hiciste un buen trabajo salvando a Surei, debes sentirte orgulloso -dijo Izak sonriendo- eres un policía confiable Nicholas Wilde -los demás sonrieron y asintieron atrayendo más la atención de la zorra en la sala de espera- Surei me alegro que esté bien pero deberás cuidarte de momento a partir de ahora hasta que tu ojo no mejore yo haré tu parte de la investigación -Surei bajo las orejas e Izak le rasco la cabeza-

Bueno ya que Surei está bien y todos terminamos nuestra ronda creo que podemos ir a comer algo -dijo Gina sonriendo, los demás le dieron la razón y fueron conversando entre ellos y riendo un poco, la zorra estaba viendo a Nick prestando atención a todo el grupo-

Nick...te has convertido en alguien diferente...¿me habrás olvidado? -dijo la zorra sorprendida viendo cómo se iban todos-

 **Caso- En el clavo, Brenda Landon Asesinada con una pistola de clavos**

 **Estado- Resuelto-**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bandoleros urbanos**

Había pasado una semana desde que Surei había recibido el disparo de un clavo en el ojo, Izak le dio una semana de descanso hasta que su ojo se curara, hoy era un día normal en Zootopia Judy estaba en el banco haciendo fila, siguió caminando hasta llegar con el gerente el cual era un hipopótamo usando un traje-

Buenos días vine a cobrar este cheque -dijo Judy sonriendo, le dio el cheque al hipopótamo y este lo paso a dinero, comenzaron a hacer depósitos y Judy estaba por retirarse hasta que se escucharon disparos en el banco, todos los civiles gritaron pero Judy avanzó corriendo y se puso debajo de una mesa para esperar a que pasara-

¡Quiero todo el dinero! -se escucho una voz masculina, Judy vio el físico del asaltante era delgado, esbelto y usaba una máscara de calabera, los otros dos eran iguales pero uno usaba una máscara de demonio, el guardia de seguridad era un elefante, les apuntó con su arma y dos les dispararon, siguieron gritando pidiendo por todo el dinero, el sujeto de la máscara de demonio le apuntó a una cajera y le disparo hasta matarla, vio a una oveja en el suelo la cual estaba asustada- oye mira mil puntos extras -se acercó quitándose el cinturón, Judy estaba viendo todo y vio que ese mismo sujeto estaba por hacerle algo malo a la oveja, Judy se levanto y le apuntó con el arma-

¡Policia de Zootopia manos arriba! -Judy grito molesta pero el sujeto de máscara de calabera le apuntó y Judy le disparo tres veces al pecho dejando que cayera muerto al suelo, el de máscara de demonio tomo al hipopótamo y le apuntó al cuello-

¡Alto o el se muere! -grito el de máscara de demonio revelando que era una hembra por la voz, el gerente del banco estaba asustado, el otro sujeto con máscara de calabera tomó el dinero dentro de una bolsa, Judy no se arriesgó y solo bajo el arma dejando que se fueran, después de unos minutos el resto del equipo llegaron y comenzaron el trabajo-

¿Judy estás bien? -dijo Nick preocupado-

Si estoy Nick estoy bien pero...no pude protegerla -dijo Judy con algo de pena viendo a una de las cajeras muerta en el suelo-

No te preocupes por eso, ellos mataron sin provocación -dijo Izak serio viendo el lugar- lograste evitar que mataran y violaran a esa pobre oveja -Judy asintio no muy segura mientras Nick estaba a su lado, como estaban en una escena del crimen no podían mostrar su afecto- ¿qué más notaste al momento del ataque?

Tres sujetos armados, dos disfrazados de calabera y uno con máscara de demonio, estaban usando ametralladoras tipo Tec nueve, dispararon a las cámaras de seguridad -dijo Judy algo nerviosa tocandose los brazos-

Entonces no hay evidencias de ataques -dijo Nick algo molesto, Gina estaba con Doki revisando el cuerpo hasta que le quitó la máscara revelando a un joven toro de pelo café claro-

Esto no me gusta -dijo Doki preocupado- este joven toro solo tiene unos veintitantos años, es muy joven para hacer este tipo de cosas

Es verdad ¿por qué escogieron este lugar? -dijo Gina sorprendida viendo el lugar lleno de balas y agujeros, tomó fotos del lugar y siguió viendo el lugar- las cámaras de seguridad fueron dañadas eso significa que no sabremos quienes o como eran los asaltantes

Interesante -dijo Doki sorprendido, de uno de los bolsillos de la víctima saco un contador pequeño- es un contador

Los que protegen los clubs tienen uno igual, lo usan para contar cuantos clientes tiene el club -dijo Gina sorprendida- ¿por qué tendría uno de estos? -vio el pequeño contador el cual era redondo y tenía 1000 puesto- mil

Recuerdo que estaba afuera del lugar en el cajero automático antes de venir aquí -dijo Judy tranquila- ¿eso sirve?

Si y mucho los cajeros tienen cámaras de seguridad bien hecho Judy -dijo Izak sonriendo, tomó su teléfono y le marcó a John- John quiero que tú y tu equipo vengan a darle un vistazo a las cámaras de seguridad, llévense la cámara y analicen su memoria rápido -colgó y todos comenzaron a trasladar los cuerpos y el equipo a la central, Nick, Judy y John estaban en la sala de análisis electrónicos, la computadora estaba activada y John podía ver imágenes en ella de esta mañana-

Vaya esto es muy aburrido -dijo Nick aburrido- las imágenes se mueven muy lenta se pone que era un video

No es un video en sí -dijo John sonriendo- veras en las cámaras de vigilancia de los cajeros por lo general se utiliza una cámara de fotografías, la cámara toma impresiones y fotos por segunda o cada vez que registra movimientos frente a ella

Mmm ya veo -dijo Nick aburrido, siguieron viendo hasta que Nick noto a una zorra hembra la cual vestía con un pantalón ajustado y una blusa escotada, la zorro solo tomo dinero y se fue, Judy noto como Nick se le quedaba viendo a la zorra en las imágenes y se puso lavo celosa-

Mejor deja de babear Nick que puedo ver cómo esa baba llega al suelo -dijo Judy molesta-

Perdón es solo que se me hizo familiar es todo -dijo Nick intranquilo, Judy levanto una ceja confundida- ahí estás tú -en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Judy llegando en el vehículo de la policia- jajaja te vez adorable una conejita linda y pequeña saliendo de un vehículo enorme 4x4 -Nick se rió un poco pero Judy le dio un golpe en el brazo derecho-

No soy tierna mucho menos adorable -dijo Judy algo molesta y sonrojada por el halago mientras Nick se reía- veamos deje mi vehículo afuera, pase a sacar dinero porque no tenía y luego entre a canjear mi cheque de pago, ahí -Judy señaló un auto delgado y largo que pasó- ese auto paso, retrocedió

Vieron tu camioneta pero pero igual se estacionaron -dijo Nick sorprendido, en el video se vio como el auto se detuvo un momento y luego regresó para estacionarse a su lado- si sabían que había un policía dentro ¿por qué entrar y robar? -se ve como los tres salieron del auto y entraron, adelantaron las imágenes hasta vieron salir a dos con el encargado- ahí está el gerente se lo llevaron

Si pero ahí John amplia la imagen del parabrisas del auto -dijo Judy sorprendida, John amplificó la imagen del auto mostrando un escudo de una escuela- parece el símbolo de la universidad de Zootopia, eran estudiantes

Si pero también noto un número de serie -dijo John tranquilo- bien con el número de serie, número y letra de estacionamiento tendremos el registro -John siguió escribiendo en la computadora y apareció una lista de estudiantes- con la base de datos podremos reconocer...

Hola si habla el oficial Nicolás Wilde de la policia de Zootopia ¿me podría decir quién ocupa el estacionamiento del campus 3A? -dijo Nick hablando por teléfono- bien muchas gracias -colgó- lo tengo Vamonos dl lugar está asignado para la facultad de derecho a un tal Richard Zebranes

¿Una zebra? -dijo Judy sorprendida y Nick asintio- bien vayamos gracias John por la ayuda -el panda solo se quedó sorprendido mientras lo dejaban solo, Nick y Judy fueron en el vehículo al campus a buscar el auto, pasaron por el estacionamiento de la facultad y lo encontraron abandonado- lo dejaron aquí -sacaron sus pistolas y avanzaron con cuidado viendo el lugar, era un almacén con muchas cosas tiradas y otras en descomposición, escucharon unas quejas y sonidos dentro de un reja, los dos corrieron y encontraron al gerente del banco atacó- ¿se encuentra bien señor? -Judy lo estaba desatando mientras Nick hacía guardia con la pistola en mano-

¿Sabe por qué lo dejaron aquí? O ¿sabe si están cerca? -dijo Nick serio viendo a los lados mientras Judy desataba al hipopótamo-

No, ellos ya se fueron querían que les dijera cuando sería la siguiente entrega -dijo el gerente preocupado, se sentó y luego se paró- ellos estaban molestos, me hicieron hablarles sobre la siguiente entrega de dinero

¿Qué entrega de dinero? -dijo Judy confundida-

Una vez al mes lleva dinero a los bancos por medio de una entrega en helicóptero, hoy es ese día, querían que les diera información de la entrega -dijo el gerente preocupado-

Por eso lo dejaron aquí quieren el botín gordo -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿cuándo y dónde será la entrega?

Hoy a las doce de la tarde -dijo el gerente preocupado- en el techo del edificio bancario de la moneda nacional

Eso es en quince minutos -dijo Judy sorprendía, tomó su teléfono y Marco- Izak tenemos al gerente lo dejaron con vida pero van por el cargamento de dinero hoy a las doce de la tarde en el edificio bancario de la moneda nacional

Entendido vamos para allá -dijo Izak serio colgando el teléfono, Gina y el subieron al vehículo y fueron rápido al lugar de la entrega, Izak condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al edificio, este edificio era sumamente amplio con una torre de aterrizaje para helicópteros en el techo, Judy y Nick también fueron para apoyarlos, mientras tanto el techo la entrega había llegado y una zebra macho estaba parado frente a un helicóptero por donde bajaron dos gacelas con trajes de oficiales con una gran bolsa de dinero, parecía que la zebra no tenía más de veinte años, los estaba apuntando con un arma-

Bien eso vengan tráiganme todo el dinero -dijo la zebra sonriendo- tal vez no los mate -la zebra se estaba riendo hasta que la puerta detrás de él se abrió dejando entrar a Izak, Gina, Judy y Nick armados y apuntándole con sus armas-

¡Arriba las manos policía de Zootopia! -Izak grito molesto- baja el arma y pon las manos sobre la cabeza -todos le estaban apuntando a la zebra, la zebra solo se comenzó a reír y bajo el arma quedando de rodillas, Nick camino hasta el y comenzó a esposarlo-

¿De qué tanto te ríes? -dijo Nick molesto- ya se termino el juego

Todavía no zorro no he muerto todavía -dijo la zebra macho sonriendo y Nick se quedó confundido-

¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿no has muerto todavía? -un tigre y un león aparecieron para llevarse ala joven zebra macho- Izak eso que dijo me llamó la atención lo he escuchado en alguna parte

Si la recuerdas dime dónde -dijo Izak tranquilo, todos tuvieron que regresar a la jefatura, Nick fue a la sala de descanso acompañado del equipo y entonces mostró que tenía un televisor con una consola de videojuegos- ¿cuándo trajiste esto?

Hace dos dias -dijo Nick tranquilo, tomó un juego y lo puso- lo que dijo ese león me recuerda a algo y ese algo es esto -dijo ver la pantalla, la introducción del juego era de tres animales conduciendo en un carro negro, vestidos de pandilleros pasaron por un banco y entraron solo para disparar y asaltar- ¿les suena el lugar?

Se parece al banco de esta mañana -dijo Gina sorprendida- los mismos hechos, mataron al policía, una cajera, rehenes y se llevan al gerente

Y eso no es todo cuando sales del primer nivel entras a un segundo nivel donde tienes que atacar el helicóptero -dijo Nick mostrando la pantalla donde llegaba un helicóptero y este era asaltado-

Están recreando el videojuego -dijo Izak serio-

Por eso mataron sin provocación ellos estaban contando puntos -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Bien Nick quiero que te pongas a jugar, si ellos están usando este juego para sus asaltos entonces el siguiente nivel será el próximo paso para su ataque, este juego se volvió real ahora -Izak estaba serio igual que todos, Gina e Izak fueron con la zebra sospechoso y lo interrogaron- bien muchacho quiero que vacíes tus bolsillos -la zebra se negó pero Izak solo puso su mirada de enojo-

Está bien -la zebra se levanto y dejo algunas cosas que tenía con el, cigarrillos, un encendedor, dinero y un contador- eso es todo

Es un contador como el que hallamos en tu compañero muerto -dijo Gina sorprendida tomando el contador-

Ese no era mi compañero, era un don nadie que no pudo hacer nada -dijo la zebra sonriendo- calabera1998 era un completo tonto yo era la calabera original el solo me copiaba

¿Por qué cargan esto? ¿Para ver cuantas personas asesinan tú y tu banda? -dijo Gina molesta-

No, solo lo usamos para contar puntos, yo mate al policía me gane quinientos puntos -dijo la zebra sonriendo-

Ahora quiero que me digas ¿dónde está tu amigo con máscara de demonio? -dijo Izak molesto-

No lo sé, ni siquiera lo conozco, el solo los junto en línea -dijo la zebra sonriendo-

Escucha niño esto ya se volvió algo serio, ustedes se cansaron de repetir ese tonto juego noche tras día, tanto que ya no les fue suficiente, se pusieron deacuerdo y atacaron un banco con uno de los criminalistas ahí dentro, mataron a una cajera del banco dinos porque están haciendo esto? -dijo Gina molesta-

Solo nos juntamos, hacemos los eventos y le mandamos los puntos a cerebro, él es quien lleva el conteo -dijo la zebra sonriendo- yo voy a la cabeza segundo después de demonio

Bien ahora escucha, esos puntos como tus los llamas, la diversión que tuviste te costará 25 años en prisión por atacar a civiles, manejo de armas sin permiso y asesinato de un guardia serán cargos severos pasaras mucho tiempo encerrado -dijo Izak serio-

No me importa perro porque con buen comportamiento saldré libre en diez los treinta son los nuevos veinte -dijo la zebra sonriendo, Izak solo hizo una señal para el guardia para llevárselo-

Esto no me gusta Izak -dijo Gina sería- niños metiendo se en cosas de adultos, usando armas y demás esto está mal -Izak le sujeto su mano derecha ha y se la tallo con los de osa

No te preocupes, atraparemos a demonio -dijo Izak tranquilo- tal vez Nick sepa cómo llegar a eso -Gina asintio y los dos fueron a ver a Nick el cual llevaba unos minutos jugando, Judy estaba viéndolo jugar-

Nick ¿cuánto te falta? -dijo Judy confundida-

Llevo pocos minutos jugando y ya pase de nivel -dijo Nick nervioso, en el juego Nick usaba un avatar de zorro vestido de negro con una tela en la boca, el disparo al guardia y luego a la cajera-

Ojalá la hubiera salvado -dijo Judy intranquila-

No te preocupes -dijo Nick tranquilo- salvaste a la civil, en el juego vale mil puntos

¿Por violarla? -dijo Judy sorprendida y Nick asintio- este es un juego enfermizo de verdad

Si por eso deje de jugarlo -dijo Nick serio, pasó al siguiente nivel y ahí estaba en el techo disparando al helicóptero- eso es lo que sucedió hoy -Judy siguio viendo el videojuego mientras Izak y Gina estaban detrás de ellos- ¿qué es esto? -en la pantalla apareció una escena de franco tirador-

Es un franco tirador -dijo Judy sorprendida- no recuerdo hallar ningún indicio de uno en la escena

Es porque estaba escondido según el juego es un compañero solo mata a uno si la situación se pone difícil para ti -dijo Nick tranquilo-

Había un edificio más alto cerca de nuestro punto de encuentro, debió haber un francotirador ahí mismo -dijo Gina sería-

Mejor regresamos a la escena del juego -dijo Izak tranquilo- Nick termina ese nivel y me llamas cuando des con el siguiente punto

Entendido -dijo Nick tranquilo- ¡¿por qué siempre me disparan?!

Porque eres un iman para los problemas -dijo Judy sonriendo y le dio un abrazo al cuello-

No, en el juego -dijo Nick riendo un poco viendo que perdió- hay solo malo para esto -con Izak y Gina los dos había llegado al edificio de entregas donde detuvieron a la zebra macho-

No hay edificios más altos excepto por ese de enfrente -dijo Gina sorprendida viendo un rascacielos- debe ser un buen punto para un francotirador

Si pero solo serviría para esconderse -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo el lugar- si huviera habido un francotirador no huviera podido disparar debido al helicóptero, vayamos a ver qué más hay -los dos fueron al techo del segundo edificio y lo recorrieron-

Encontré algo -dijo Gina sorprendida, se acercó a unos tubos y encontró una máscara roja con adornos de demonio, se puso guantes y la tomo es la máscara de demonio, si Judy la ve posiblemente la identifique

Bin hecho per veo que tiene algo más -dijo Izak tomando la máscara y le dio la vuelta- tiene algo de fluido -de su bolsillo tomó un hisopo y comenzó a tallarlo en la máscara, lo sello y lo guardo- bien tenemos fluidos de la máscara eso nos puede dar un perfil de ADN

Si -dijo Gina tranquila hasta que su teléfono sonó, ella contestó- si entendido vamos para halla -colgó y suspiro- encontraron a una puma de pelo café que fue cubierta de pintura en la ropa, pero no es cualquier pintura es la pintura de los paquetes que ponen dentro del dinero

Ya veo entonces vamos de regreso quiero que le hagas una entrevista a esa puma -dijo Izak tranquilo, pero Gina lo sujeto un momento de su manga- ¿qué pasa? -Gina sonrio y lo atrajo a ella para chocar sus nariz con la de el, Gina le dio un leve beso en los labios haciéndolo sonreír- ¿y eso?

Solo quería hacerlo -dijo Gina sonriendo de forma coqueta, los dos regresaron a la estación, Izak se llevan la máscara a evidencia donde se topó con Surei-

¿Surei qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando tu ojo -dijo Izak preocupado-

Ya estoy bien, el doctor dice que solo tengo una ligera bacteria y debo tomar algunos medicamentos pero estoy lista para cualquier cosa -dijo Surei sonriendo- Judy ya me contó todo ¿tienes algo para mí?

Si esta máscara de demonio fue usada en el asalto al banco de esta mañana parece que tiene fluidos en la parte inferior analízalos y prueba con cada firma de ADN de la base de datos hasta de los estudiantes de la universidad -dijo Izak tranquilo dándole la máscara dentro de una bolsa de evidencias-

Entendido veré qué puedo hacer -dijo Surei tranquila, mientras tanto con Gina ella estaba viendo a una puma de pelo café y de ojos color rojizo cubierta de pintura roja hasta en la ropa, tenía una salpicadura en el pecho, cuello y cara-

¿Por qué estoy aquí? -dijo la puma confundida-

Es por la tinta que tienes en el cuerpo -dijo Gina tranquila frente a ella- veras esa tinta es como un sistema de alarma para el dinero, las cajeras los meten si hay un robo y son activados a los Díez segundos de dejar el banco pero me gustaría que me explicarás ¿cómo hallaste este dinero que fue robado hoy?

Bueno hoy era mi día de lavar la ropa, baje a la zona de lavandería y encontré una maleta abandonada -dijo la puma intranquila- fui hasta la maleta pero apenas la abrí esta me salpicó de pintura

Curioso dicen que estabas en otra lavandería fuera de tu facultad ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí si no era tu facultad? -dijo Gina sería-

Bueno sé que como se ve pero es que en mi facultad las máquinas de lavandería ya son viejas, si funcionan están todas ocupadas, por eso fui a las de otra facultad sus máquinas eran nuevas y pues no había nadie solo las utilice y encontré la mochila abandonada -dijo la puma nerviosa-

Bien creeré en ti de momento pero el dinero lo tomare y avisare, un investigador vendrá hacerte unas preguntas, mientras tanto quédate aquí -dijo Gina sería-

Dígame ¿esto se quita? -dijo la una nerviosa-

Tardará en quitarse un par de semanas -dijo Gina tranquila y salió de la sala, siguió caminado hasta que la puerta del elevador se abrió revelando a un leopardo, tenía ojos amarillos y usaba un traje elegante de saco y corbata, Gina al verlo solo hizo un gesto de irritación- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Elliot? Mejor vete antes de que yo misma te saque

También me da gusto verte Gina -dijo el leopardo con un tono de burla- pero ahora soy el agente Elliot del departamento del tesoro, cada vez que hay dinero en la escena de un crimen me llaman a mí para ver el dinero y esperar que los de criminología no lo roben

Vaya mira quién lo dice, el leopardo que se ganó la vida robando todo y siendo un acosador, también un golpeador de mujeres -dijo Gina molesta- sabes que hoy tengo un día difícil no quiero saber nada más de ti -se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse-

Al menos dime esto ¿piensas en nosotros? -dijo Elliot sonriendo-

Jamás hubo un nosotros y tu testigo está por allá tiene 19 años así que trátala bien -dijo Gina molesta y se retiró dejando al leopardo enojado, Gina siguió hasta llegar con Izak el cual estaba poniendo unos pequeños dardos de punta verde en la máscara de demonio, puso un total de 16 en todo el contorno, centro y nariz de la máscara- ¿qué haces?

Es una prueba de medición de la cara, esta máscara está hecha de plástico que hace a partir del molde de la cara de un estudiante -dijo Izak tranquilo- se hacen a pedido, se tomó el molde de la cara y luego cuando está lista se adorna como uno guste

¿Cómo sabes de esas cosas? -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿pediste una cuando iba as a la universidad?

No, Bruce pidió una y la adorno de blanco y azul para los partidos contra la naval de Japón -dijo Izak sonriendo, puso la máscara sobre un panel eléctrico el cual pasó un escáner que estaba conectado a una computadora, en la computadora aparecieron las imágenes de diferentes animales tanto presas como depredadores-

Estarás buscando la imagen de la máscara en la base de datos de los estudiantes, son al menos 17000 estudiantes -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Si pero la máscara será lo que nos conduzca a la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, Surei tomó las muestras de ADN y yo tengo ya la forma de la máscara -dijo Izak tranquilo, guardo la máscara dentro de una bolsa mientras dejaba correr el sistema- es todo por ahora tomemos un ligero descanso

Si, ¿tú llamaste al departamento del tesoro? -dijo Gina intranquila-

Solo di el aviso que había dinero implicado -dijo Izak tranquilo- ¿pasó algo malo?

Si el acosador de Elliot me encontró -dijo Gina molesta- cuando apenas me doy la vuelta él regresa

Recuerda que si te amenaza o te hace algo malo estoy yo para cuidarte -dijo Izak sonriendo y Gina se pego más a él pegando su cabeza a su mentón mientras soltaba algunos ronroneos-

Me alegra que este conmigo -dijo Gina sonriendo enamorada, mientras tanto Nick siguió con el juego y Judy estaba a su lado-


	28. Chapter 28

Nick ya llevas 16 intentos mejor date por vencido y déjame jugar -dijo Judy desesperada-

Yo sé que yo puedo, yo sé que yo puedo -dijo Nick despertado pegando su cara a la pantalla y oprimiendo cada botón del control hasta que perdió de nuevo- ¡Aaaaaa no sé cómo le hacen esos locos adolescentes! -se alejó gritando y se sentó en la silla detrás de él-

Mi turno -dijo Judy sonriendo y tomó el control para jugar ella- vaya este juego es violento, desalmado y dudo ninguno padre debería dejar que su hijo adicto lo juegue -ella tenía la vista pegada al juego mientras jugaba de forma ruda, siguió jugando hasta que llegó al segundo nivel, siguió jugando hasta llegar al tercer nivel- ¡lo logre! ¡En tu cara Wilde! -le señaló la cara riendo un poco-

Si claro -dijo Nick algo molesto- bien hecho pequeñas zanahorias -nego con la cabeza hasta que vio la escena del juego- Judy eso parece la estación de policía -los dos siguieron viendo el juego-

Hay que avisarle a Izak rápido -dijo Judy nerviosa, los dos fueron a la oficina de Izak en donde el estaba sentado en su silla y encima de sus piernas estaba Gina rascándole las orejas haciendo que sonriera y moviera la cola, Judy estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, Nick estaba sonriendo y riendo un poco, parecía que Gina le hacía caricias a Izak en sus orejas y ella estaba abrazándolo mientras estaba sentada sobre el-

¡Ejem ejem ejem! -Nick hizo sonar su garganta riendo un poco, los dos depredadores lo vieron un poco irritados por interrumpir su tiempo juntos- lamento mucho meterme en tan conmovedora escena pero tenemos noticias tortilitos

Te arrancaré las orejas si no hablas claro -dijo Izak serio y Nick bajo las orejas asustado-

Si tenemos el siguiente punto de encuentro -dijo Nick preocupado, Gina se bajó e Izak se levanto- el siguiente nivel es que los asaltantes van a una central de policías y les roban toda evidencia incriminatoria contra ellos

En este caso nosotros guardamos las evidencias -dijo Izak serio-

No solo eso, por cada policía que maten les darán entre mil y cinco mil puntos -dijo Judy preocupada-

¡Rápido llamen a los demás oficiales que cualquiera este atento por si ve a alguien armado! -Izak estaba serio y los demás asintieron, justo en el frente un mono de pelo café rojizo usando ropa negra y un gorro en la cabeza, a su lado estaba un coyote de pelo café oscuro usando ropa negra, gafas del mismo color y una gorra donde podían salir sus orejas, los dos tenían armas en las manos y fueron caminando por la jefatura hasta llegar a donde se archivaban las evidencias donde Surei estaba trabajando sola, ella tenía una caja de evidencias donde tenía la máscara de demonio, los dos machos entraron con facilidad porque la puerta no estaba cerrada-

¡Dame la máscara ya! -el mono grito molesto apuntándole con el arma, Surei se asustó y revivió los del clavo en su ojo- ¡dame la máscara! -los dos la tenían apuntando con sus armada mientras Surei se quedo congelada con la máscara en las manos, el coyote la tomo pero el mono le siguió apuntando- vales cinco mil puntos zorra miserable -el mono estaba listo para jalar el gatillo pero enIzak apareció a un lado apuntándolos con su arma-

¡Policia de Zootopia baja el arma! -Izak grito molesto, Gina, Nick y Judy estaban detrás de él viendo la escena, el mono estaba por jalar el gatillo pero Izak disparo primero y le dio al mono justo en el pecho dejando que muriera, el coyote se asustó y salió corriendo y disparando para distraer al que se pusiera enfrente, Izak solo paso al siguiente pasillo corriendo- ¡Oye! -lo llamo y el coyote le apuntó con su arma- ¡Si jalas ese gatillo terminaras como tu amigo! -al coyote le dio igual se dio la vuelta y estaba por disparar pero Izak volvió a disparar pero esta vez le dio al hombro derecho del coyote haciendo que se quejara y cayera al suelo disparando, todos los que estaban cerca se tiraron al suelo para esquivar el ataque, lo único que resultó afectado fue la puerta de cristal del laboratorio, todos estaban viendo, Izak se acercó al coyote el cual se estaba quejando del dolor, vio el arma y la pared o para alejara, con su arma le apuntó a la cabeza- tú decides terminas como tu amigo o vives pero tu juego ya se acabo, después de un rato esposaron al coyote y lo sentaron en una silla en medio del pasillo-

Bien habla ¿cuál es tu nombre? -dijo Gina molesta-

Gafas ese es mi nombre -dijo el coyote serio y escupió al piso- no diré nada cerdos policiacos -Izak se enojo por eso y sujeto el hombro herido del coyote y metió su pulgar haciendo que gritara de dolor, enterró sus garras haciendo que gritara con más fuerza-

Habla, ¿quién les dio las Tec nueve? ¿Quién es demonio? ¿Cómo supieron cómo llegar aquí? Dilo y tal vez te lleve al hospital -dijo Izak molesto y lo solto-

Está bien, no conozco a demonio personal mente él nos contactó en línea a todos, las Tec nueve vinieron en un empaque y que controla todo es cerebro a él si lo conozco, se llama Christopher Linns el trabaja en el sótano de la universidad, el monitorea todos nuestros movimientos y puntos y los pone en línea -dijo el coyote adolorido y nervioso- por favor necesito ir a un hospital

Bien es todo lo que necesitaba saber oficiales llévenselo -dijo Izak serio, un león y un tigre aparecieron y se lo llevaron, Izak no toro como las gafas de Gafas estaban en el suelo, las tomo y las vio sin ponérselas- ¿qué rayos?

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Nick confundido-

Resulta que el tal Gafas tenía más secretos con el -dijo Izak serio viendo las gafas, se las llevó a John y el las estuvo viendo por un rato-

No entiendo ¿que tengo que hacer? -dijo John confundido viendo las gafas-

Escucha las gafas tienen en el lente izquierdo un holograma de los planos del edificio y de nuestra zona de criminología -dijo Izak serio-

¡¿Qué?! -dijeron todos sorprendidos- ¡Se supone que los planos del edificio se quedan entre los documentos más resguardados de la alcaldía! -Judy grito sorprendida-

Pues alguien posiblemente los descargo y los pusó en los lentes de Gafas para hacer este trabajo -dijo Izak serio- John rastrea de dónde viene esta información

A la orden teniente -dijo John nervioso-

En lo que John termina con esto tengo nuevas tareas, Nick, Judy vayan con los diseñadores del juego que les diga que puntos y niveles siguen de este juego tal vez si esto salió mal podremos tener alguna pista de qué punto sigue, Gina y yo iremos a buscar a ese tal Christopher -todos asintieron y se fueron de ahí con rumbo a diferentes lugares, Judy y Nick fueron a un edificio grande en el centro de la ciudad, ahí vieron a un gorila de unos veinticuatro años igual que Judy, el gorila estaba cargando algunas cosas con el como planos y un portafolio-

Disculpe joven gorila somos de la policia de Zootopia queremos hacerle algunas preguntas -dijo Nick mostrando su placa-

Soy Jonathan Gorril ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? -dijo el joven gorila intranquilo-

Si, verán el asalto de esta mañana al banco que dejó a dos muertos fue hecho por jóvenes que jugaban su videojuego bandoleros urbanos, queremos que nos diga cuáles son los puntos más importantes del juego y quienes son los usuarios de este videojuego -dijo Judy sería-

Si me enteré de lo del banco pero mi compañía no se hace responsable de esto -dijo Jonathan tranquilo- además si un grupo de chicos piensa en copiar el juego en la vida real es problema de ellos no mía

¿Qué tal esto? -dijo Nick algo serio- si no nos da la información que le pedimos lo podemos detener por retener información relevante para el caso

Créanme me gustaría ayudarles pero mis manos están atadas -dijo Jonathan molesto- toda la junta directiva mantiene el juego en secreto, los diseños del juego son técnicamente propiedad privada a menos que no tengan una orden no puedo hacer nada a hora me retiro tengo una junta - se fue dejando a Judy e Nick algo molestos-

Vaya me sorprende que supieras eso de retener información -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Lo aprendí de Izak cuando lo aplico una vez -dijo Nick sonriendo- lo único que me queda es seguir jugando por un tiempo más -los dos suspiraron y se retiraron mientras tanto en el sótano de la universidad, Izak y Gina bajaron con cuidado y detectaron un mal olor que venía del lugar, encendieron la luz y encontraron a un joven rinoceronte muerto sentado en una silla con basura a un lado y un videojuego encendido frente a él-

Creo que que hasta aquí llega nuestro sospechoso -dijo Gina sorprendida, Izak se acercó colocándose los guantes de látex y puso sus senos en el cuello del rinoceronte-

Esta muerto -dijo Izak tranquilo, vio la pantalla y la basura en del suelo-

Parece que estuvo viviendo aquí durante días -dijo Gina sorprendida, se acercó a la computadora y la reviso- llevaba tres dias aquí

Si llamaré a Doki para que venga -dijo Izak serio, después de unos pocos minutos Doki apareció y reviso el cuerpo del rinoceronte-

Este caso se está poniendo peor de lo que pensé -dijo Doki preocupado- ya van tres cuerpos de jóvenes menores de los veintiún años, Izak este rinoceronte murió por falla renal

¿Cómo lo sabes Doki? -dijo Izak intranquilo-

Verás en su nariz encontré cristales anaranjados que señalan un desorden renal múltiple- Doki señaló en la nariz del rinoceronte mostrando pequeños cristales anaranjados- tal parece que estar sin comer nada solo dulces y bebida energética hizo que su cuerpo tuviera una sobre dosis de energía y la falta de sueño lo empeoro todo, al final su corazón no aguanto y murió sentado aquí solo -Doki siguió revisando el cuerpo de la víctima-

Si también parece que usaba estas botellas como WC -dijo Gina asqueada viendo botellas llenas con orina, reviso la computadora y vio la lista de todos los jugadores y su puntaje- aquí están las listas de todos los jugadores en línea nos dijeron la verdad él es cerebro

También encontró armamento -dijo Izak serio tomando una caja donde mostró varias máscaras, equipo deportivo y demás- también tiene una Tec nueve como las otras -se puso unos guantes y la saco, tomó un poco de polvo de un estuche y comenzó a aplicarle el polvo blanco para casa dar unas huellas- tenemos a un sospechoso, bien Doki llévate el cuerpo quiero que lo analices, Gina llevaremos esta caja con cosas hay que analizarlas -los demás asintieron y se llevaron todo con ellos, tardaron un poco en llegar pero se toparon con Judy y Nick-

¿Cómo les fue? -dijo Gina intranquila-

Mal no nos dieron nada y necesitamos una orden pero eso tardaría meses -dijo Judy algo molesta-

Bueno nosotros encontramos un cuerpo llego Pipi -dijo Gina asqueada y Judy solo le dieron escalosfrios- encontramos las armas y el equipo con el que los bandidos se disfrazaron -Izak y Gina estaban caminando viendo el daño cuando se toparon con Elliot, Gina solo tomo la mano de Izak y se quedó detrás de él-

Ya tengo los resultados de la encuesta -dijo Elliot sonriendo- Gina te los diré

Cualquier cosa que le tengas que decir me lo dirás a mi personalmente -dijo Izak molesto viendo a Elliot- te recomiendo que tomes en cuenta esa opción

Ya veo pero esto no le concierne teniente Caine -dijo Elliot enojado- yo quiero hablar con la agente Gina al respecto

Pero como te dije yo soy el superior de Gina ahora me dirás todo a mi y quiero que te alejes de mis criminalistas a partir de ahora -dijo Izak molesto, los dos machos se estaban viendo a los ojos soltando algunos gruñidos, Elliot noto como Gina estaba detrás de Izak y le sujetaba la mano-

Ya veo con que lo prefieres a él -dijo Elliot molesto- prefieres a este sabueso antes que a los de tu misma raza -Izak ahora si estaba estaba molesto y gruñía con fuerza- mejor mantén esos colmillos guardados porque no sabes que mal te puedo hacer

¿Eso es una amenaza Elliot? Porque de nada sirve amenazar en vano, sé cuánto poder tienen ustedes los del departamento del tesoro y es nada solo cuentas billetes, eres un cobarde que j ova al campo a pelear -dijo Izak serio- ahora dame tus resultados de la encuesta -Elliot solo le lanzó una carpeta roja al pecho y se alejó enojado-

Esto no se quedará así Caine -dijo Elliot molesto, Izak solo lo ignoro y levanto la carpeta-

Ya todo pasó Gina -dijo Izak tranquilo sintiendo como Gina estaba temblando un poco-

Si perdón es que todavía recuerdo lo que hacía para tener lo que quería -dijo Gina nerviosa- casi me rompe el brazo en el pasado

Descuida ya nada es como en el pasado ahora yo te protegeré y el no te tocara ni un solo pelo -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina solo dejo su cabeza en el hombro de Izak, Izak la acompaño hasta la oficina donde se relajó, Izak reviso la base de datos el programa seguí por un tiempo-

Izak encontré el resultado de la saliva -dijo Surei sonriendo mostrando una carpeta con una hoja dentro- resulta que la saliva era de una hembra

¿Pudiste descubrir de qué clase de animal era? -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si una puma -dijo Surei tranquila, Gina levanto las orejas viendo el resultado de la encuesta de Elliot- ¿dije algo malo?

No creo que me diste la respuesta para este caso -dijo Gina sonriendo, se levanto y fue a la sala de interrogatorios con un estuche para análisis, llego a la sala de interrogatorios donde estaba la puma todavía-

¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? Ya me quiero ir -dijo la puma algo molesta-

En un momento solo quiero hacerte un último análisis -dijo Gina sonriendo, la puma se puso algo tensa, detrás del vidrio estaban Izak, Judy y Nick viendo la escena- bien primero quiero tu mano derecha

¿Para qué? -dijo la puma nerviosa-

Te voy a hacer unos análisis de la piel es todo -dijo Gina sonriendo, la puma acepto y extendió su brazo derecho, Gina tomó un pedazo de papel y le aplicó un líquido, luego lo paso por la mano de la puma y le volvió a aplicar otro líquido, el papel se volvió negro- como lo sospeche

¿Qué es eso? -dijo la puma nerviosa-

Esta fue una prueba de pólvora y diste positivo para residuo de pólvora en tu mano derecha -dijo Gina tranquila- ahora abre la boca voy a tomar tu ADN, pero pienso que no habrá necesidad de eso ¿verdad? Porque tú eres demonio uno de los que asustó el banco esta mañana -Gina estaba sería y la puma estaba nerviosa- dime la verdad o quieres que tomó el ADN el cual podría conectarte con la máscara tú decides

Está bien, los machos no me ven porque no practico ningún deporte, o porque no soy buena para lo que ellos mismos practican, ellos tienen sus propios deportes y cuando sienten que están por encima de los demás te tratan de lo peor -dijo la puma molesta- yo soy demonio, yo soy la numero uno de entre los mejores jugadores de este juego de ladrones urbanos, pero nadie me lo reconoció hasta que se me ocurrió la donde de revivir el juego en la vida real cuando lo hice me sentí aceptada al fin me estaban dando el reconocimiento que tanto merecía

Y muchos murieron por eso -dijo Gina molesta- un joven de veinte años murió hoy en el asalto a manos de Judy Hopps por defensa propia, mataste a un guardia de seguridad de cincuenta años, mataste a una cajera en su primer día de trabajo, conseguiste armas de alto calibre para hacer una emboscada a inocentes, manejo de armas ilegales, secuestro, robo, conspiración y asalto a los policías de Zootopia -la puma estaba llorando y respiraba muy agitada- espero que te sientas orgullosa, tienes tantos cargos para cadena perpetua espero que haya valido la pena todo esto, Anastasia Cougar está bajo arresto, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra, oficial llévesela de aquí -un rinoceronte la levanto y se la llevó de ahí colocándole las esposas en las manos, Gina solo salió y suspiro- lamento haberte hecho buscar al duelo de la máscara

No importa aún con o sin do dueño no hubiéramos dado con ella -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Aún nos falta saber quién les dio las armas a los chicos -dijo Judy preocupada-

Las huellas deben seguir en las armas debemos analizar las armas para saber quién es en realidad -dijo Nick tranquilo, Judy y Nick fueron al laboratorio para ver qué habían dado las huellas- dieron un resultado -en la pantalla apareció una llama de pelo blanco peinado de lado y teñido de rubio- Lorenzo Llamirnez ¿un fotógrafo gay es la mente maestra detrás de este técnico de armas?

Oye hasta los gays pueden ser rencoroso y malvados -dijo Judy sonriendo un poco divertida- aquí dice que tiene cargos por vaya ¿qué te parece? Portar armas sin registro no permiso -los dos conducieron hasta el estudio de la llama conocido como Lorenzo, dentro del estudio se ve como Lorenzo estaba fotografiando a un zorra usando un bikini negro ajustado al cuerpo-

Si, si bésame, como amo esa colita esponjada -dijo Lorenzo sonriendo mientras tomaba fotos de la zorra la cual poso, se sentó y estiro las piernas mostrando su pelo- si, si a lo has le el amor a la cámara -la zorra se puso a cuatro patas mostrando su cola y trasero, luego cambió abriendo las piernas quedando con el cuerpo estirado y las piernas dobladas, las curvas de su entrepierna se marcaban un poco, sus pechos eran lavo grandes y se marcaban hasta los pezones en el traje de baño el cual tenía un óvalo en el vientre mostrando su estomago hasta el ombligo- si hay puchunguis me fascinas

Requerimos cinco minutos de su tiempo señor Lorenzo -dijo Nick serio entrando junto a Judy- investigadores de Zootopia queremos hacerle unas preguntas -la zorra le puso atención a Nick y se alejó un poco-

Hay está bien Puchunguis tomate un descanso mientras yo hablo con ellos -dijo Lorenzo sonriendo, la zorra solo asintio pero Nick no la miraba- bien ¿qué quieren saber de mí?

Bueno queremos que nos conteste sobre esta arma que fue usada para un asalto a un banco esta mañana donde dos animales perdieron la vida -dijo Judy sería mostrando la foto del arma- tiene sus huellas y sabemos que lo han detenido anteriormente por manejo de armas sin permiso

Hay cara que me da que me da -dijo Lorenzo sorprendido- bueno té lo diré rabito esponjado no tengo nada que ver con esas armas sinceramente, tal vez quién sabe los tomaron de su depósito de armas cuando me las quitaron -Nick estaba viendo la computadora y se acercó a ella, la activo y noto un logro de la compañía de videojuegos- pero cuando me mandaron a presión y mes hicieron la bruja huy me sentí tan liberado -Judy estaba sonrojada y con las orejas caídas-

Judy esta bruja nos está mintiendo ha estado en contacto con el jefe de la comían de videojuegos Jonathan Gorril -dijo Nick serio mostrando un sitio de chateo en la pantalla- usted tendrá mucho que explicar en la jefatura su mejor opción es un trato -Lorenzo solo asintio, más tarde ese día Gorril admitió haberle vendido las armas a los chicos quienes lo convencieron de unirse al jugado en las calles, más tarde todo estaban reunidos en la oficina de Izak-

Bien todo resultó bien al final -dijo Judy sonriendo comiendo una odian, en la mesa estaba una caja extra grande de donas, Doki, Nick, Judy, Surei, Gina e Izak estaban comiendo tranquila mente en el tiempo libre que tenían-

Sabía que algo andaba mal con ese diseñado de videojuegos -dijo Nick sonriendo-vendió las armas para contactar sus sucios videojuegos

Si, bien ya estamos más tranquilos sin el departamento del tesoro aquí husmeando -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Oye Gina ¿quién era ese leopardo? -dijo Surei tranquila-

Era Elliot Leoparge -dijo Gina sería-

Espera ¿Elliot Leoparge? ¿Ese mismo Elliot? -dijo Doki sorprendido y Gina asintio- no puedo creerlo, Izak si lo vuelves a ver asgurate de dispararle en los ojos

Descuida Doki lo tengo siempre en la mira -dijo Izak tranquilo- estaré listo para cualquier cosa

No entiendo ¿quién es Elliot? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Elliot era un chico que conocí en la preparatoria un bravucón en todo los sentidos, molestaba a todos, hembras, niños y aprove es por mera diversión, cuando entremos a las fuerzas de la policia comenzó a acosarme y a mis amigas, trato de conquistar a mis amigas pero a todas las golpeó, trato de abusar de mí pero gracias a mi entrenamiento y a Izak me pude salvar, ahí fue cuando conocí a Izak también -dijo Gina sonriendo un poco molesta- reporte a Elliot con los maestros de la academia y termino cinco años en prision por intento de abuso y demás, cuando salió yo ya estaba graduada y no volví a tener contacto con él hasta hoy

Que canalla se merece lo peor -dijo Nick molesto-

Descuida el sabe que no puede hacer nada aquí, si lo intenta quedará en prisión de por vida -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Pero enserio me gustaría meterle una bala en el cerebro -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Vaya y yo que pensé que nos llevaríamos muy bien -dijo Elliot sonriendo en la puerta, apenas lo vieron Izak y Nick le apuntaron con sus armas a la cabeza, Judy y Gina le apuntaron a la entrepierna con sus armas, Doki tenía jeringas y navajas listas mientras que Surei tenía una escopeta en las manos- oigan oigan oigan pongan los seguros solo vine a hablar -levanto las manos-

Entras a mi oficina y no respondo -dijo Izak serio quitando el seguro del arma-

Está bien ya, escuchen les guste o no estoy en el departamento del tesoro es decir cada vez que ustedes tengan una misión o un caso que involucre dinero yo estaré ahí nada más, pero si hace falta dinero créanme un solo descuido ustedes caerán y cerrare el alboroto así -Elliot chasqueo los dedos sonriendo- pero Gina puedes evitar eso sí sales conmigo una vez

Prefiero morir -dijo Gina molesta- además jamás estaría con alguien como tú, mereces estar en prision por lo que le hiciste a Melisa

Su desaparición fue trágica pero te lo repito yo no tuve nada que ver -dijo Elliot sonriendo- no sabemos si esta muera oh no así que ya deja de culparme -los seis estaban listos para atacarlo si se acercan un milímetro más- bien detectó mucha hostilidad por aquí así que mejor me voy -se dio la vuelta, cuando ya estaba cerca Gina rugio y golpeó la mesa molesta-

Gina basta todo estará bien -dijo Izak tranquilo tallando su espalda y Gina lo abrazo con fuerza-

Ese sujeto suena a que puede ser muy peligroso -dijo Nick molesto-

Debemos tener cuidado -dijo Judy sería-

No importa que pase ni que intente cuando de un paso yo estaré ahí y lo detendré -dijo Izak serio-

 **Caso- Ladrones urbanos- robo a banco, asesinato de policía, asesinato de cajera de banco**

 **Estado- Resuelto**


	29. Chapter 29

**Nuestro primer caso juntos**

Han pasado unas cuántas semanas desde que Elliot estaba sobre el laboratorio del CSI de Zootopia, Gina no podía estar más tensa, ese día solo era trabajo de oficina, el dinero del caso anterior había sido contado y regresado como era debido pero con las manchas que había ganado de la tinta el dinero se quedaría en las evidencias, Elliot estaba como una mosca encima de Gina tratando de tocarla o seducirla pero Izak era muy protector con ella, ese día en especial Elliot estaba en la oficina de Izak con unos papeles en las manos, estaba sentado en la silla y revisaba su computadora-

¡Se puede saber ¿qué rayos haces aquí?! -Izak entro a su oficina muy molesto-

¿Qué? Es mi deber como parte del departamento del tesoro -dijo Elliot sonriendo con burla- debo conocer a mis enemigos, también debo saber con quién estoy tratando

Es mejor que te largues o yo mismo té sacare a la fuerza Elliot -dijo Izak molesto, Elliot solo sonrió y se levanto para colocarse a su derecha-

Pero que te quede muy claro si te metes conmigo yo mismo veré la manera de hacerte la vida miserable como a tus compañeros -dijo Elliot sonriendo- no olvides que tengo contacto con la fiscal de Zootopia te recomiendo que guardes esos colmillos perrito -Elliot se retiró dejando a Izak más que enojado, se sentó y se sujeto la frente-

Teniente ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo Judy tranquila desde la puerta al exterior-

Si Judy pasa -dijo Izak irritado y algo molesto- cierra la puerta por favor -Judy cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritorio- dime por favor que hay un caso hoy

No lo hay lo siendo -dijo Judy tranquila- oiga ese tipo llamado Elliot ¿por qué sigue aquí?

Porque busca cerrar el laboratorio solo porque yo trabajo con ustedes -dijo Izak tranquilo- el búsca tener a Gina para maltratarla de seguro

¿Por qué quiere a Gina? -dijo Judy confundida-

El tiene un desorden y está enfermo mentalmente, cuando Gina y yo estudiábamos el conoció a sus amigas la conocía a ella porque habían ido a la misma preparatoria, tenía antecedentes por acoso doméstico y golpes a las mujeres -dijo Izak serio- poco cantes de terminar trato de abusar de Gina, teníamos casilleros en esos tiempos, mi casillero estaba al lado de Gina estaba por irme a descansar cuando encontré una nota según de parte de mía, en cuanto la vi le marque al celular, por suerte me contesto y fui corriendo para buscarla, ella entró a un lugar aislado creo que era una bodega, Elliot la había atacado por detrás y casi le quita la ropa pero ella se defendió, cuando llegue solo ataque a Elliot, esa pelea fue una suspensión para Gina y para mi, termine con la mano lesionada , el ojo morado y Gina con marcas de garras en los brazos y cuello, pero Elliot fue acusado de intento de violacion, maltrato a los compañeros, le rompí el brazo derecho y fue sentenciado a cinco años en la carcel

Espere Gina y usted tiene seis años trabajando juntos, ¿cuándo ocurrió esto? -dijo Judy interesada-

Hace nueve años -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo su placa- ahora que recuerdo -activo su computadora y abrió unos archivos, aplicó una contraseña y vio su perfil- ja quien lo diría

¿Qué es? -dijo Judy confundida-

Gina y yo tenemos nuestro caso número 297 -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Vaya no inventes -dijo Judy sorprendida- apenas tengo registrado diez casos

Si cuando juntes cincuenta serás catalogada como una CSI nivel dos -dijo Izak sonriendo- vaya a pasado tanto tiempo que ni me di cuenta

¿Cómo fue su primer caso? -dijo Judy sonriendo- mi primer caso con Nick fue cuando lo secuestraron esos sujetos locos que trataron de cazarlo como animal

Bueno nuestro primer caso no fue sólo uno fueron tres, un muerto a disparos, una ladrona sexy y un gordo, el último fue un robo pero esa fue nuestra primera pérdida de una compañera -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Vaya ¿me lo podría contar? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Claro pero me sentiré viejo contando una historia -dijo Izak sonriendo- todo empezó hace seis años un mes después de graduarnos

 **Hace seis años-** Izak y Gina estaban a las fueras de una jefatura amplia y grande, los dos tenían 24 años y vestían sus uniformes de policía, Izak se veía tranquilo pero Gina lucia emocionada-

Estoy emocionada Izak es nuestro primer gran paso -dijo Gina sonriendo- seremos CSI

Si Gina tu, yo, Bruce y...vaya -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo a un león de pelo amarillo y melena negra peinada hacia atrás, junto al león estaba una gacela hembra de pelo café claro con gran mechón de pelo café en forma de punta cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, los dos estaban usando el uniforme tradicional de la policia- vaya próximos leoncito capitán

¿Cómo que leoncito? -dijo el león sonriendo con burla, los dos gruñeron y se dieron golpes sonriendo al estilo de boxeo, los dos estaban riendo- vaya el nuevo CSI Izak Jethro Caine

Basta Bruce estoy listo para empezar a resolver esto -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Vaya hola Gina ¿estamos listas para empezar a encerrar criminales? -dijo la gacela sonriendo-

Claro que si Jenny estoy emocionada -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si claro ya sabemos porque estas emocionada -dijo Jenny sonriendo y le hizo una seña moviendo la cabeza señalando a Izak-

¡¿Qué?! -Gina se sonrio sonrojada- no es que bueno...yo...

Jajaja ni lo ocultas -dijo Jenny sonriendo- vamos creo que él es muy tonto y no se ha dado cuenta -las dos hembras se rieron un poco hasta que los machos las llamaron-

Oigan tenemos que buscar al doctor Grissom -dijo Izak sonriendo, las hembras lo siguieron, los dos entraron por la puerta principal, y fueron recorriendo el lugar, había muchos depredadores vestidos como oficiales, siguieron buscando hasta que dieron con una oveja que estaba escribiendo algo en una computadora vieja-

Disculpe -dijo Bruce sonriendo- somos el nuevo equipo para los CSI

Si ya los estaban esperando -dijo la oveja sonriendo- escuchen el doctor Grissom es el detective en jefe de criminalista deben ir a su oficina es por ese pasillo a la izquierda es la puerta del fondo tiene su nombre -los cuatro le dieron las gracias y se fueron, el lugar estaba algo oscuro y frío-

¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí? -dijo Jenny tallando sus manos-

Leí sobre eso se dice que tienen que tener frías las instalaciones para preservar la evidencia -dijo Gina sonriendo- de seguro deben estar tratando con evidencias como balas, insectos, orejas cortadas

Orejas cortadas, hay que horror -Jenny tembló un poco asustada, los dos siguieron viendo a los lados, a bruce noto como tenían un sistema de armas detrás de una mesa, era un armario diferentes armas de todos los tipos conocidos, Izak noto imágenes de un caso nuevo de Homicidio-

Este lugar está armado hasta los dientes -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Deben tener un sistema para conocer las armas -dijo Izak sonriendo- esa debe ser balística

Entonces el centro de análisis debe estar más cerca -dijo Gina sonriendo, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo y se topado con una oficina- si doctor Grissom es aquí -los cuatro tocaron la puerta y se escucho una voz masculina adentro y el grupo entro con cuidado-

Buenas tardes -dijeron los cuatro, frente a ellos había diferentes estantes con frascos llenos de líquidos de varios colores y extrañas figuras dentro, parecía que tenía pedazos de animales, cuerpos o hasta insectos dentro de esos frascos, las chicas se veían algo nerviosas mientras Izak y Bruce se reían viendo los frascos-

¿Podrían dejar mis frascos? -dijo una pantera macho sonriendo, estaba usando una playera roja, un pantalón azul y una chamarra negra encima con las iniciales CSI, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio y usaba lentes- soy el doctor Grissom -al momento de verlo Izak y Bruce acomodaron todo en sus repisas-

Si buenas tardes doctor Grissom somos los nuevos reclutas para los puestos de CSI aquí en la Tropicalcity -dijo Izak sonriendo, Grissom sonrio y asintio-

Bien que bueno que los veo primero quiero que los cuatro me den sangre -dijo Grissom sonriendo y saco cuatro jeringas conectadas a cuatro bolsas para sangre-

¿Por qué quieren sangre? -dijo Jenny nerviosa, Izak solo solo un leve chillido de miedo igual que Gina-

Es para tenerlos en CODIS n caso de que mueran o haya una escena de crimen y ustedes sean las victimas -dijo Grissom sonriendo pero lo que dijo no los animó ni un poco, después de quitarles al menos un litro de sangre a cada uno Grissom los guardo y ellos firmaron los documentos- listos bienvenidos a CSI el sistema de investigación criminal -los cuatro sonrieron, después de un día los cuatro volvieron a la mañana siguiente y entraron de nuevo a la oficina del doctor Grissom- bien buenos días como saben hoy es su primer día como CSI y sus primeros casos son estos hoy nos llamaron a una residencia vayan rápido

Sí señor -dijeron Izak y Gina sonriendo- nosotros tomaremos el caso -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Bien el segundo caso es de hace unos pocos minutos, un panda en el hotel la tropical fun llamó para decirnos que una mujer le robo sus pertenencias y lo drogo para robarlo -dijo Grissom tranquilo- joven Bruce usted vaya espero que su entrenamiento le sirva

Sí señor no se preocupe -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Bueno por último nos informaron de un robo en una casa privada pero se están llevando el cuerpo y dicen que necesitan ayuda en el forense así que Jenny irás con el forense les agradara se llama Leonard Manchard pero de cariño le decimos Doki -dijo Grissom sonriendo, todos asintieron- bueno vayan que las escenas del crimen pasa de un cierto tiempo -los cuatro se fueron, Izak y Gina fueron juntos en una patrulla-

Vaya finalmente un caso -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Hablas como si el tiempo que llevamos esperando fuera como un año -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina solo se comenzó a reír, los dos no tardaron mucho en llegar a una casa de color blanca con techos rojos y se veían muy elegante, los dos dieron un paso viendo la cinta de la policia de color amarilla, los dos entraron y vieron a un toro tirado en el suelo, usaba una camisa hawaiana de color blanca con flores, usaba un pantalón color vino, parecía que había recibido tres disparos en el pecho, también usaba una especie de tenis deportivos- qué raro que alguien use zapatos

Bueno algunos nacen con problemas en las patas, mi madre necesita usar suelas ortopédicas por eso siempre usa sandalias así no se lastima los tobillos -dijo Gina sonriendo, los dos siguieron revisando el cuerpo un momento y vieron a una gacela macho de pelo café usando una camisa azul pálido, un pantalón color café claro y usaba lentes, a su lado estaba una gacela hembra de pelo claro usando un vestido rosa de dormir con una gacela bebe de unos pocos meses-

Disculpe pero ¿nos puede decir que pasó con exactitud? -dijo Izak tranquilo viendo al macho-

Si verán mi esposa invito a un amigo a quedarse por unas dos semanas pero eso fue hace seis meses, se convirtió en un vividor y tuve que hecharle, a la media noche regreso molesto golpeando la puerta con las pezuñas y luego la pateo hasta abrirla,me asusté y le dispare tres veces con mi arma, temí por la vida de mi esposa e hija -la gacela hembra se retiró llorando nerviosa-

Está bien quédese por si necesitamos algo más -dijo Izak tranquilo, vio los zapatos de la víctima y vio que uno estaba atado y el otro no- ¿de casualidad usted o la víctima usaban los zapatos?

No claro que no, lo que pasa es que James tenía problemas para caminar y sus patas necesitaban un cuidado especial por eso esos zapatos -dijo la gacela macho intranquilo-

Bien ¿qué le pasó en la pata derecha? -dijo Gina tranquila, en la pata derecha del macho había una cortada ligera en la pezuña-

Me tropecé con un sonajero de mi bebe y me corte -dijo el macho intranquilo, los dos asintieron, mientras Izak tomó un plástico, le quito una cubierta y lo palido sobre el cuerpo-

¿Crees que miente? -dijo Gina tranquila tomando fotos del cuerpo-

Si, posiblemente se nota nervioso y no confío en una presa como el -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Si se nota que oculta algo -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak tomó una huella de la pata del toro y otra de la huella del zapato-

Saben qué estoy aquí ¿verdad? -dijo la gacela macho insultado-

No nos importa -dijeron los dos sonriendo, Izak se acercó a la puerta principal y la reviso, encontró la huella del tenis y la tomo con un papel de plástico, Gina como muestras del pelo de la gacela macho, las guardo en un sobre, sufrieron el cuerpo y se llevaron también se llevaron el arma con la que la gacela macho disparo, tomaron toda la evidencia y volvieron a la estación, mientras tanto Bruce estaba en una patrulla rumbo a un hotel, se identificó al llegar al hotel y entonces paso a una suite donde estaba un cerdo algo grande y gordo, usaba unos bóxers rayados con una playera blanca, todo estaba desordenado-

Buenas tardes soy el criminalista Bruce Lioner bien a para analizarlo -dijo Bruce sonriendo- me puede contar ¿que pasó? -se arrodilló frente a él y abrió su estuche para tomar algunas cosas-

Hola oficial, yo me llamo Don -dijo el cerdo nervioso- verá yo estoy casado llevo 31 años Casado, estaba aquí con una hermosa leoparda, jamás había engañado a mi esposa y en esta ocasión no fue igual, solo estaba en el bar solo y algo decaido cuando se me acercó esta hermosa leoparda, hablamos, bebimos, reímos y luego bueno la traje aquí a la suite, ella se sentó sobre mí y me mostró los senos yo se le chupe los pezones -Bruce sonrio un poco mostrando una mirada atrevida- pero creo que le puso algo a mi bebida porque de ahí perdí la razón y me desmayé cuando desperté ella se había ido con mi billetera, mi sortija de bodas y demás

Está bien mire seño es mejor que no se preocupe mucho por eso yo me voy a encargar personalmente -dijo Bruce tranquilo- mire ¿cómo era esa leoparda de la que habla? -de su estuche saco una pequeña libreta, el cerdo le dio una explicación la cual no sirvió de mucho, Bruce noto que el cerdo tenía una ligera decoloración en las encías- sus encías estaba decoloradas

¿Es malo? -dijo el cerdo nervioso-

No, pero creo que me puede ser muy útil para atrapar al que le haya hecho esto -dijo bruce sonriendo, sacó un hisopo y lo paso en la boca del cerdo para tener una muestra de sus encías, lo guardo todo en su estuche- bien escuche Don debe estar aquí cuando tengas sus objetos yo le diré -Bruce retiro con las cosas en el estuche, mientras tanto en el medico forense Jenny entró con calma viendo que había tres cuerpos en diferentes mesas, uno de esos era el toro que Izak y Gina estaban investigando, frente a los cuerpos estaba Doki unos años menos a como era ahora-

Disculpe -dijo Jenny sonriendo usaba traje de enfermera de color azul- estoy buscando al doctor Leonard

Oh bienvenida soy el doctor Leonard pero todos me llaman Doki -dijo Doki sonriendo mientras revisaba el cuerpo- qué bueno que llegas estaba por abrir este cuerpo

¿Abrirlo? Y ¿cómo para que? -dijo Jenny confundida-

Verás cuando hay víctimas de homicidio siempre tengo que abrirlo ya que su cuerpo podría tener evidencia, hay que hacerle un examen toxicologico al cuerpo, ver que lo mato, que heridas tiene, si tiene algún tatuaje con el un se pueda identificar -dijo Doki sonriendo- entre otras cosas

Ah si ya veo -dijo Jenny nerviosa, entro Grissom por la puerta principal sonriendo-

El doctor Doki tiene un gran historial de trabajo -dijo Grissom sonriendo- y a esta víctima lo mataron con balas entonces podremos sacarlas para ver si la historia de la gacela macho es cierta

Bien aquí vamos -dijo Doki sonriendo, los dos se pusieron cubre bocas mientras Jenny estaba aún lado nervioso, Doki comenzó con sus procedimiento forense hasta que Jenny le dio asco- ¿qué tienes?

Lo siento tengo que salir un momento -Jenny salió corriendo por el pasillo tosiendo del asco-

Jaja es linda -dijo Doki sonriendo y Grissom sonrio- mejor síguela no vaya a ser que vomite en tu oficina -Grissom salió persiguiendo a Jenny, Jenny por su parte termino en otro salón del forense y vomito en un bote de basura, se calmó del asco y vio que estaba en la morgue, había varios cuerpos rodeándola y comenzó a asustarse, cayó al suelo resbalando con un plástico y vio que el plástico había cubierto el cuerpo de un muerto lleno de sangre, Jenny se asustó y salió gritando para toparse con Grissom-

Ya ya ¿qué pasa? -dijo Grissom intranquilo sujetando los brazos de Jenny-

¡Es que había muchos cuerpos! ¡Tenía el plástico de uno encima! -dio Jenny asustada y totalmente alterada, Grissom la abrazo para que se calmara, la puerta de la morgue tenía una pequeña ventana y el vio a los cuerpos-

¡Cuerpos malos! ¡Es una novata! ¡Niños malos! -Grissom entrecerró los ojos molesto gritándole a los cuerpos en la morgue, des pues de un tiempo Doki sacó las balas del cuerpo del toro y se los dio a Grissom el cual se los dio a Jenny la cual estaba avergonzada por lo que había pasado, se llevó las balas en un frasco y llevó a un salón donde Izak estaba revisando una pistola calibre nueve milímetros-

Izak -Jenny lo llamó y él le puso atención- mira el forense Doki me dio estas ¿cuál es el protocolo?

El protocolo estipula que se deben ver las balas y ver que estrías tienen -dijo Izak tranquilo, los dos se acercaron a un microscopio e Izak puso la balsa de la víctima bajo el cristal sujetado por una abrazadera, de las evidencias saco la caja donde estaba el arma, se colocó los guantes y tomó el arma para acercarse a una caja- bien aquí voy

Espera yo no hice nada yo quiero disparar -dijo Jenny sonriendo, Izak asintio y le dio el arma, Jenny se había puesto los guantes y se acercó a una caja- bien aquí voy, disparo uno -disparo una vez dentro de la caja- disparo dos -volvió a disparar- disparo tres -volvió a disparar, reunieron las tres balas y las tres las compararon- bien son idénticas, las estrías son las mismas

Entonces el esposo si pudo aver disparado -dijo Izak tranquilo, los tres se reunieron en un salón, Gina, Izak y Jenny estaban viendo las balas cuerpo, Izak revisó las huellas del zapato que tomó directamente y la huella dejada en la puerta- misma huella -Gina estaba revisando la camisa del macho-


	30. Chapter 30

Veamos bebe que me das -Gina aplicó unos líquidos a un papel y luego lo pego en la camisa, lo levanto y le aplicó otro líquido, el pasado se volvió negro azulado- positivo para pólvora, bueno el lo confesó mato al toro en defensa propia

Si pero el tenis tiene algo extraño dentro -dijo Izak tranquilo revisando el tenis pequeño- ¿por qué un tenis estaba atado y el otro no?

Bueno quizás porque lo saco de forma rápida al toro no le gusto y regresó para asustarlos -dijo Jenny tranquila- puede que este caso sí sea defensa propia -Izak vio el zapato y metió la mano con un guante puesto, sintió algo y luego lo saco, la punta de su dedo índice estaba manchado de sangre- eso es nuevo

Gina toma una muestra con un hisopo -dijo Izak tranquilo, Gina pasó el hisopo por su dedo y tomó la muerta de sangre- creo que tenemos un posible sospechoso

También tengo una muestra de saliva del esposo así como su camisa hay que comparar el ADN -dijo Gina sonriendo, los tres llevaron las muestras al laboratorio donde se toparon con un joven lobo de pelo castaño claro, usaba una bata de laboratorio y guantes- ¿disculpa si nos puedes ayudar?

Si ¿en qué los ayudo? -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Queremos una comparación de ADN entre el hisopo y el pelo del esposo -dijo Jenny sonriendo, Izak y Gina le dieron las muestras y el lobo comenzó a hacer el proceso- ¿cómo funciona esto?

Es sencillo ustedes me dan una muestra de ADN como sangre o pelo, yo lo paso por la máquina donde los mezclo, la información pasa por esta computadora, tarda unos minutos pero al final me da los resultados que esperamos, también funciona con huellas digitales -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

¿Con saliva también sirve? -dijo Bruce detrás de ellos-

Me temo que no mucho -dijo el lobo tranquilo- la saliva por lo general está muy contaminada por la comida que ingerimos normalmente por eso el análisis no es muy seguro -Bruce sólo hizo una mueca con la cara, la máquina hizo un ruido y todos vieron como en la pantalla apareció la imagen del pelo y una cadena de ADN- ahí está si es positivo el ADN de la sangre y del pelo concuerdan en un 99.99999999 por ciento

Hubieras dicho cien por ciento y ya -dijo Izak confundido-

Si pero así siempre da la máquina -dijo el lobo sonriendo, Gina e Izak regresaron a la casa de la familia de la gacela, estaba vez Bruce y Jenny los estaban acompañando, los dos tocaron la puerta y el macho abrió-

Señor Gaceled queremos hacerle unas preguntas -dijo Gina sonriendo, los dos entraron a la casa mientras Bruce y Jenny estaba en la entrada viendo la casa- tenemos entendido que dijo que usted defendió a su familia y en su testimonio dijo que el toro pateo la puerta rompiendo para entrar ¿es correcto?

Si así es -dijo el señor Gaceled tranquilo-

Bien, también afirmó que usted no se había puesto los zapatos de la víctima -dijo Izak tranquilo y Gaceled asintio- bien entonces ¿por qué su sangre están en el zapato derecho de la víctima?

¿Qué dice? Yo...no...-Gaceled estaba nervioso-

Mire esto -Izak le mostró unas fotos del zapato, otro de que estaba abierto con unas manchas de sangre en la punta- son manchas de sangre que son consistentes con la cortada de su pie derecho justo en su dedo

También analizamos la puerta, el seguro no estaba roto, ni siquiera dañado solo la puerta tenía la marca de la patada -dijo Gina tranquila mientras Gaceled sudaba- o usted tiene a un amigo que repara muy rápido o monto la escena del crimen haciéndolo pasar por un homicidio de defensa

Bueno es que...James se y pone que se quedaría dos semanas pero se aprovechó más que eso y se quedó seis meses, cuando tuve el valor de hecharle el se enojo mientras mi esposa y mi bebe lloraban del miedo, esa noche le dije a mi esposa que sujetará la puerta, la abrió y cuando la abrió yo le apunte con mi arma a James y lo mate, tres tiros eso fue todo -dijo Gaceled serio- cuando cayó muerto, tome su zapato me lo puse y patee la puerta pero eso me dejo abierta la herida, solo manche el tenis un poco

Bien tenía ganas de decir esto -dijo Izak sonriendo- Señor Gaceled está arrestado por el homicidio de James Toros -Gina lo esposo y los dos se lo llevaron a una patrulla y los oficiales se lo llevaron-

¡Jajaja bien heh o amiga estuviste fabulosa! -dijo Jenny sonriendo y Gina grito emocionada-

¡Primer caso resuelto! -dijo Gina sonriendo, las dos se juntaron y se tomaron una goto juntas- selfie -dijeron y se tomaron la foto-

¿Quieres ayuda en tu caso? -dijo Izak sonriendo- tal vez te sea de ayuda

El que resolvieras tu caso antes que el mío no quiere decir que ya seas capitán -dijo Bruce sonriendo- pero si me vendría ayuda, bien tendremos que ir a los hospitales a buscar a una leoparda que haya pasado con una decoloración en las encías

¿Decoloración? -dijo Izak confundido- ¿qué pasa aquí?

Bueno mi víctima es un cerdo que fue drogado y robado, pero lo principal es que presenta una decoloración en las encías -dijo Bruce tranquilo- debemos ver que leopardas han ido por ese síntoma

Entendido -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos se separaron y fueron revisando cada hospital preguntando por alguna leoparda ingresada recientemente, Bruce tuvo un llamado y llevó a un hospital-

Gracias por llamar doctor -dijo Bruce tranquilo, estaba caminando junto a un hipopótamo vestido de doctor- ¿cuál es la víctima y sus síntomas?

Es una leoparda ingresó hoy, tuvo un choque porque se desmayó al volante, terminó chocando y tiene una ligera contusión en la cabeza, también tiene una decoloración en los pezones -dijo el doctor y eso le llamo la atención a Bruce-

Bin eso es todo lo que necesito gracias doctor -dijo Bruce tranquilo y fue a un pequeño cuarto donde estaba una leoparda de ojos cafés, estaba usando una bata blanca y un pantalón de pijama- buenas tardes soy el investigador Bruce estoy aquí para analizar su caso señorita

Gracias -dijo la leoparda sonriendo-

Bien veamos -dijo Bruce sonriendo- tengo entendido que tiene una decoloración en los pesones tengo que revisar los porque esto podría estar relacionado con uno de mis casos de robo

Entonces me niego a cualquier tratamiento que me ponga -dijo la leoparda molesta-

Escucha -dijo Bruce sonriendo- tengo que revisar tus pezones porque mi víctima de robo tiene una ligera decoloración en las encías así como te está pasando a ti no sabemos qué puede ser, a puesto que tú lo drogaste para robarle sus cosas, su anillo de bodas, su billetera y tu droga también debe afectarte -la leoparda se quedó callada- ahora puedes darme las cosas de Don y tu droga o irás a prision por múltiples cargos -la leoparda solo asintio, de la una mesa cercana tomó una bolsa con los objetos y una botella pequeña de plástico, se abrió la blusa mostrando sus senos con los pezones de color rosado palido, sus pezon es se estaban decolorando como habían dicho, Bruce tomo un hisopo y los pasó por los pesones de la hembra tomando una muestra de un fluido que tenía encima- bien cuando tenga los resultados te podrás ir -Bruce regresó al laboratorio con el joven lobo, le dio el hisopo y la botella con el líquido- ¿cómo líquido para los ojos te puede dejar inconsciente?

No es medicina para los ojos -dijo el lobo sonriendo- veras la botella de la medicina es una fachada lo sus tienes aquí es cloroformo

¿Cloroformo? -dijo Bruce sorprendido- ¿cómo eso no te infecta o mata?

El cloroformo te adormece si lo hueles, si lo consumes te dejarán noqueado con solo unas gotas -dijo el lobo sonriendo- tu sospechosa se lo puso en los senos más especifico en los pesones, tú víctima los chupo y así dl cloroformo entro en sus sistema

Como ella se puso el cloroformo en los senos su cuerpo transpiro y absorbió el líquido -dijo Bruce sonriendo- vaya por eso se desmayó y chocó

Si ahora felicidades resolviste tu primer caso -dijo el lobo sonriendo y Bruce asintio, Bruce le regresó sus cosas al cerdo en el hotel y regreso a la estación donde Izak y Gina estaban almorzando hasta que Bruce llego-

Bien lo logre -dijo Bruce sonriendo- oficialmente soy un CSI

Que bien Bruce bienvenido al equipo -dijo Izak sonriendo, Jenny llegó al pálida y con su uniforme de policía-

¿Qué te pasó Jenny? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Trabajar en el forense es más asqueroso de lo que pensé -dijo Jenny intranquila, se sentó junto a Gina y se sujeto la cabeza- quiero un refresco de cola y muchas mentas -los demás se rieron un poco, después de un rato todos fueron a una casa para analizarla- bien este será mi primer caso

Bien Jenny entonces nosotros vamos por el almuerzo -dijo Izak sonriendo, Bruce asintio y los dos fueron a una tienda que estaba cerca-

Yo voy a estar revisando el perímetro hay un oficial cerca -dijo Gina sonriendo, Jenny asintio y entro a la casa con un estuche, comenzó a aplicar polvo blanco buscando algunas huellas en el lugar, Gina estaba revisando el pasto con sus guantes puestos, detrás de ella estaba un jaguar joven usando una playera blanca con un pantalón negro, vio la puerta de la casa abierta, entro con calmas y vio a Jenny revisando los objetos fuera de lugar-

Buenas tardes -dijo el jaguar tranquilo y Jenny lo vio- perdón es que vi la casa estaba abierta

No hay problema -dijo Jenny tranquila- solo por favor le voy a pedir que no toque nada es la escena de un crimen también de homicidio

Ya veo -dijo el jaguar serio- ¿qué está haciendo? -pasó su mano de forma lenta por la espalda sacando un arma de su pantalón-

Estoy tomando huellas hay muchas aquí cuando las tenga ja sabré quién hizo esto -dijo Jenny sonriendo y riendo un poco- cuando atrape a ese sujeto le caerá todo el peso de la ley

Yo no pienso lo mismo -dijo el jaguar intranquilo- no pienso ir a prision -Jenny escucho el clic del arma detrás de ella y se quedó quieta- yo lo hice -disparo tres veces y le dio a Jenny en la espalda, Gina escucho los disparos, Izak y Bruce que estaban afuera corrieron enseguida para entrar a la casa, los tres entraron corriendo y vieron a Jenny en el suelo y al jaguar con el arma-

¡Policia algo arriba las manos! -dijeron Bruce e Izak molestos sacando sus armas-

¡Jenny! -Gina grito asustada y fue corriendo pero el jaguar le apuntó con el arma, estaba por disparar pero Izak le disparo primero dándole al pecho, el jaguar solo grito y cayó al suelo muerto, Gina fue corriendo hacia Jenny y la cargo- ¡Jenny! ¡Jenny por favor contéstame quédate conmigo amiga! -Jenny estaba algo consciente y sonrio, Bruce pidió una ambulancia mientras que Izak se quedó congelado por lo que había hecho, todo pasó de forma lenta en el lugar y vieron cómo se llevaron a Jenny en la ambulancia mientras hacían todo lo posible para salvarla- **fin del recuerdo-**

Y así todo pasó Jenny murió en la sala de operaciones -dijo Izak intranquilo viendo a Judy la cual tenía las orejas bajas- Gina perdió a su mejor amiga en su primer caso, todos nos culpamos por lo que pasó pero gracias Grissom pudimos salir a delante pero Gina tenía una determinación nueva, Jenny le había dejado su placa y ella la conserva desde entonces -de su escritorio saco una foto de él y sus compañeros cuando se graduaron, los cuatro estaban sonriendo y parecían felices-

Vaya ¿qué le pasó a Bruce? -dijo Judy viendo la foto-

El está en operaciones aquí en Zootopia pero está en la selva tropical -dijo Izak tranquilo- cuando termine todo volverá

Bueno ahora que recuerdo Gina había dicho que Elliot era acusado de otra cosa ¿a qué se refería? -dijo Judy intranquila-

De una amiga de Gina en el departamento de balística, hace unos años cuando Elliot salió de prision buscó a Gina quizás para vengarse pero dio con una amiga de Gina la cual se negó a decirle dónde estaba, la siguió viendo y pidiendo trabajo para estar cerca de esa chica, fue después de seis meses que nos enteramos que había desaparecido, acusaron a Elliot pero sin cuerpo o sin testigos no había nada que pudiéramos hacer -Judy solo asintio algo molesta cuando Nick entró corriendo algo alarmado- ¿Wilde qué pasa?

Izak hay sujetos que dicen que vienen del FBI para investigar el laboratorio -dijo Nick sorprendido, Izak se levanto y salió para ver qué venía una leoparda de al menos 60 años de edad usando un traje formal junto a un grupo de seis depredadores con ella- ¿cuáles son sus órdenes jefazo?

Malditos buitres quédense dentro -dijo Izak molesto y se acercó a los agentes- FBI ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Si teniente Caine hemos recibido noticias de que usted no está manejando como se debe este laboratorio -dijo la leoparda sería- también hemos recibidos una declaración anónima de abusos de sustancias, tráfico y robo de evidencias entre e personal del laboratorio bajo su cargo

Le aseguro agente Kate que estamos manejando toda la evidencia y los casos con el mayor respeto posible -dijo Izak serio- no sé quién sea su fuente pero le aseguro que miente

No correré ese riesgo -dijo la leoparda conocida como Kate- a partir de hoy el laboratorio de criminología de Zootopia queda bajo la vigilancia del FBI y saltara en un periodo de pruebas de dos meses en los que usted será rebajado a un policía más -Judy se tapo la boca sorprendida mientras Nick bajo las orejas e Izak no le quedó de otra más que quedarse enojado-

Es mejor que hablemos en privado -dijo Izak serio y molesto, Kate asintio y lo siguió a una oficina junto a ellos estaba Bogo, todo el grupo del FBI estaba hablando con Izak y con Bogo, todos los oficiales sobre todo Nick y Judy estaban afuera de la ventana viendo que pasaba entre todos ellos-

Judy tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Nick intranquilo-

No te preocupes Nick estoy segura de que todo se resolverá -dijo Judy intranquila- eso espero -bajo las orejas deprimida-

Estamos perdidos perdidos les digo -dijo John nervioso, Garraza estaba comiendo donas de más llenado se toda la boca de los nervios- ¡dame donas! -John tomó unas donas y se los comió como Garraza-

Oigan ¿por qué tanto alboroto? -dijo Gina llegando viendo a todos los oficiales posiblemente de toda la jefatura juntos en un solo lugar- ¿está pasando algo malo?

Si nos llegó el FBI -dijo Nick nervioso y Gina se acercó a la ventana-

Póngame al tanto ahora -dijo Gina intranquila-

Yo estaba comprando el desayuno cuando ellos llegaron así todos serios y me dijeron que buscará al teniente Izak para decirle cosas importantes, no es mucho lo que alcance escuchar pero parecen que nos acusan de corrupcion -dijo Nick intranquilo-

¿Corrupcion? -dijo Gina sorprendida- esto debe estar mal nosotros estamos llevando el método como se debe, seguimos el protocolo establecido

Gina no sabemos qué está pasando pero dijeron que tendrán a Izak a prueba -dijo Judy molesta- a parte parece que lo van a rebajar a un investigador normal -Gina bajo las orejas y vio por la ventana esperando algo de alguna buena señal, Gina vio a todo el equipo y reconoció a un león-

¿Por qué Aaron Hotchner está aquí? -dijo Gina intranquila-

No lo sabemos el llego con la agente Kate -dijo Judy intranquila, Izak parecía estar calmado y molesto todo el tiempo, todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir, todos se quedaron quietos viendo como Bogo estaba molesto mientras Izak estaba de brazos cruzados y serio-

Escúchenme todos oficiales y agentes de criminología -la agente Kate los llamo a todos y todos le pusieron atención- bien escuchen hablamos con el teniente Caine quien conservará su puesto pero todo el laboratorio estará bajo observación y se las hará una prueba de al menos dos meses para probar que nos son corruptos y no desaprueban las reglas del campo, a cada uno de ustedes se les asignará un agente del FBI que los estara supervisando, es todo por ahora vayan y empiecen sus labores -todos se fueron alejando- espero que este en lo correcto teniente Caine porque su vida está en juego también -Izak asintio y Kate se fue dejandolo solo, Gina vio a Izak y corrió para abrazarlo y él le regresó el abrazo-

¿Qué pasará teniente? -dijo Judy confundida-

Nos harán revisiones a todos, no sé quién dijo que estamos llevando un laboratorio corrupto, que muchos de nosotros consume drogas o sustancias controladas pero más que nada revisarán a Nick y verán sus antecedentes penales -dijo Izak serio- también me investigarán por caso de un homicidio ya viejo -todos se preocuparon un poco mientras Gina se quedaba su lado- escuchen no se asusten no hay nada que probar no hay nada que temer solo sigan trabajando como se debe y no se preocupen yo cargaré con esto


	31. Chapter 31

**Jóvenes problemáticos**

En la preparatoria de Zootopia se podía ver a un equipo de basketball compuesto por osos, las porristas eran tanto presas como depredadores y entre ellas estaba una osa de pelo amarillo claro, había muchos animales en las gradas apoyando al equipo local de los osos, todos estaban llenos de emoción hasta que el partido terminó y los osos ganaron gracias a un oso de pelo amarillo claro, los demás estaban celebrando por su jugando y la osa avanzó a él para que terminara en un beso y un abrazo, un oso de unos cuarenta años llegó y chocó patas con el oso más joven, todo estaba tranquilo y claro hasta la mañana siguiente-

En la jefatura de Zootopia todo era tensión y enojo sobre todo por parte de nuestro de cuatro laboratoristas, su forense y su teniente, el FBI había puesto a Aaron Hotchner a supervisar al equipo de Izak, toda pista, dinero o evidencia tenía que ser supervisada y todos los laboratorios tenían a un supervisor del FBI para que los vieran en su labor, esa mañana Gina estaba molesta junto a Surei y Judy-

No puedo creerlo de verdad que no puedo creerlo -dijo Gina molesta golpeando los muros- Izak tiene una auditoría frente a un jurado él no ha hecho nada malo

Mi novio también fue llamado Gina -dijo Judy molesta- solo el creador sabe lo que descubran, espero no termine en la carcel

A menos que no haya homicidio encubierto o robo a mano armada no hay problemas -dijo Gina sería, las dos hembras estaban preocupadas por sus novios que estaban en un jurado para atender asuntos de su pasado, los estaban investigando por cargos anteriores, las tres estaban caminando a la oficina de Izak cuando se toparon con Aaron sentado en la silla de Izak- agente Hotchner ¿qué hace aquí?

Mientras el teniente Caine y el oficial Wilde están en su auditoría yo tomaré el mando de los futuros casos -dijo Hotchner calmado- espero que esto no les moleste

No para nada señor -dijeron las tres hembras, después de un rato llegaron dos familias compuestas por osos, la primera familia eran dos osos, el padre tenía pelo negro y la madre amarillo pálido, con la segunda familia era al contrario-

Ya llamamos a su celular pero Megan no responde, no la hemos visto desde anoche -dijo el primer oso nervioso-

Nosotros también estamos buscando a nuestro hijo Ryan -dijo el segundo oso- el tiene una beca para la universidad, el Jam,as desaparecería para irse con una oportunista

¡¿Oportunista?! -dijo la primera osa ofendida y molesta- no, si algo pasó aquí es que su hijo secuestró a nuestra hija para hacerle vulgaridades

Nuestro hijo de un buen chico es tu hija la oportunista que llama 25 veces al día -dijo la segunda osa molesta, Hotchner estaba escuchándolos a ambos con Gina detrás de él-

¡Oigan ya basta! -Gina grito molesta y disparo su arma al techo asustando a los cinco- bien escuchen sus chicos desaparecieron apenas anoche después del juego ¿por qué los reportaron hasta apenas ahora?

Nuestra hija Megan dijo que estaría en casa de una amiga llamada Sheila -dijo la primera osa nerviosa- dijo que estaría en una pijamada con su amiga

¿Cómo es esa amiga? -dijo Hotchner tranquilo-

Es una pantera negra -dijo la osa nerviosa- su apellido es Paner

Bien Gina ve por la amiga, que la oficial Hoops y la criminalista Dian vayan a la última zona donde se vio al muchacho -dijo Hotchner serio y Gina asintio para retirarse-

Creo que pueden estar en México en luna de miel -dijo Gina antes de retirarse, se dio la vuelta y vio a Elliot sonriendo con burla, Gina gruño y se fue para ir con Judy y Surei, después de unos minutos una pantera joven de 16 años de pelo negro y ojos color café estaba en la estación con su madre, ella usaba una blusa blanca con una camisa rosa encima y un pantalón de mezclilla, su madre se veía mayor y tenía el cabello peinado en forma de rastras o mechones- bien Sheila tengo entendido que Megan había dicho que pasaría la noche contigo ¿me lo podrías explicar?

Bueno se supone que Megan me llamaría ayer en la noche después del juego para ir a mi casa, ella me llamaría y yo iría para abrirle la puerta pero nunca me llamo -dijo Sheila tranquila, se veía algo molesta e irritada mientras se sujeta a la cabeza-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Gina confundida-

Si solo tengo migraña -dijo Sheila intranquila -

¡¿Estuviste bebiendo alcohol?! -su madre le grito molesta-

No mamá, solo me golpee es todo -dijo Sheila molesta- yo espere la llamada de Megan pero nunca llevo

¿No te preocupo que no llamará? -dijo Gina intranquila-

No, pensé que estaba con su novio Ryan Bearsnetch -dijo Sheila molesta- yo me dormí y no supe nada más de ella -Gina asintio no muy segura, mientras tanto en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria Judy y Surei estaban llevando su equipo con una leoparda de las nieves detrás de ella, la leoparda usaba un traje de saco y pantalón de vestir, Judy y Surei solo usaban una camisa blanca, Judy traía puestos sus guantes y un chaleco azul antibalas con la placa en la cintura y uña pantalón negro, Surei usaba guantes y una chamarra negra con las letras CSI en el pecho-

¿Aquí fue donde vieron por última vez al chico? -dijo Judy intranquila-

Si según los registros y el portero aquí había estado el auto de Ryan -dijo Surei sería- según la teoría de Gina es que los chicos robaron dinero de mami y papi para irse a México a casarse -Judy sonrio y vio una pequeña mancha en el suelo-

Hay una mancha a ver que hay -dijo Judy intranquila, pasó un hisopo en la mancha y le aplicó líquido dejando que se volviera roja- es sangre -la leoparda la anoto- ¿enserio anotaras todo lo que haga?

Si es mi deber como supervisora -dijo la leoparda tranquila, Judy y Surei solo gruñeron molestas y siguieron con su trabajo, siguieron revisando el campo hasta que llegaron a la zona donde practicaba el equipo de futbol americano, las tres hembras siguieron revisando hasta que Surei encontró algo-

Judy rápido mira -dijo Surei sorprendida y Judy llevo corriendo para ver, cuando lo noto bajo las orejas sorprendida- hay mucha sangre parece que aquí lo mataron -el equipo de futbol estaba manchado, salpicado y en el pasto estaba una gran mancha de sangre-

Parece que la pista todavía no termina -dijo Judy sería viendo que frente a ellas había un pequeño edificio con la puerta abierta- parece un armario de conserje -Judy comenzó a tomar fotos mientras Surei tomaba muestras con un hisopo del pasto y de los muñecos prueba que estaban frente a ella, Judy pidió refuerzos para que apoyarán en la investigación, la leoparda no las dejaba en paz las seguía a donde fueran, Judy siguió caminando hasta que vio algunos pedazos de un plástico blanco en el suelo- plástico

Parece de una lámpara -dijo Surei tranquila, Judy tomó una muestra con unas pinzas y las guardo dentro de una bolsa pequeña de papel para evidencia, Surei vio el closet del conserje tenía una huella de pata en la puerta- alguien lo pateo -tomo una foto y lo midió, abrió la puerta con la mano usando guantes, entro con cuidado había muchas cosas regadas y una soga amarrada del techo, Surei siguió tomando fotos del lugar y tomó la cuerda- ¿tú qué opinas Hopps?

Creo que Ryan trajo aquí a Megan para aprovecharse de ella -por un momento se imaginó a Ryan y a Megan besándose hasta que Ryan le quitó la blusa a la osa mostrando sus sostén negro- pero ella se negó y Ryan la amarro -Megan lo fue empuñando pero Ryan la sujeto de las manos y la atacó con la soga- creo que fue intento de violacion y homicidio y Ryan se esconde para evitar problemas legales

Si sus padres dijeron estaba esperando una beca para la universidad, una acusa de violacion le huviera arruinado el futuro -dijo Surei sería- bien tenemos las muestras de sangre las enviaremos al laboratorio y esperemos resultados

Aquí la oficial Hoops sugiero que cierren el perímetro de toda la cancha de futbol esta es una investigación de posible homicidio -Judy hablo por la radio y le contestaron-

Bien ¿qué haremos ahora? Porque en serio quiero hacer pipi -dijo la leoparda nerviosa, Judy y Surei se vieron a los ojos sorprendidas, mientras tanto en la preparatoria Gina estaba siendo supervisada por Hotchner dl cual no dejaba de ver cómo hacia sus entrevistas, Gina salió de la sala después de que hablar con algunos alumnos que conocían a las dos victimas, fue a un lado y vio tres fotos la primera era de Ryan usando un uniforme de basketball de color amarillo con líneas negras y el número dos en el pecho, siguió viendo hasta la osa de pelo amarillo claro usando un traje de porrista de minifalda y pompones amarillos, luego vio a un joven leopardo de pelo amarillo y manchas negras, el usaba una chamarra del equipo y una cámara en las manos con la imagen de la osa en la lente, los tres tenían el mismo campo detrás que eran las nubes- esas son mis fotos -dijo uña venado hembra, la venado tenis el pelo café claro con un poco de cabello rubio corto en forma de redonda y corto, estaba usando una camisa blanca y una falda negra- me llamo Dayana Venadina

¿Usted tomó las fotografías? -dijo Gina tranquila-

De hecho si soy maestra de fotografía, yo tomo fotos de los chicos, por ejemplo aquí tenemos a Ryan un oso fuerte jugador de basketball -Dayana señaló la foto con el oso macho- tenemos a Megan una porrista muy buena que está enamorada de Ryan -señaló la imagen de la osa- y por último tenemos a Charlie el ama la fotografía pero también ama a Megan -en la foto del leopardo parecia estará deprimido y algo trastornado- pero como vera es un amor no correspondido

Entiendo -dijo Gina tranquila- ¿usted sabe algo sobre los chicos?

No, la última vez que los vi estaban en el juego de ayer -dijo Dayana tranquila- yo estaba con los espectadores viendo todo y luego vi cómo se fueron

Entiendo gracias por su tiempo si hay algo que recuerde solo llámenos -dijo Gina tranquila, se retiró con Hotchner y tomó su celular- agente ¿me acompaña al campo para un trabajo de campo?

Por supuesto ¿qué clase de pista hay ahora? -dijo Hotchner tranquilo-

Parece que encontraron una huella de la osa y parte de su uniforme en la carretera que da a la escuela -dijo Gina intranquila, Hotchner asintio y los dos salieron al campo de entrenamiento de los equipos, Judy y la leoparda eran las únicas que estaban ahí mientras los policías tardaban en llegar- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

Mande unas muestras de sangre que encontré -dijo Judy tranquila, los policías estarán aquí un rato, estarán marcando el lugar mientras Surei analiza la sangre encontrada -el celular de Judy sonó y suspiro- y ahí está -contexto y puso una expresión seria- entendido gracias Surei -colgó tranquila- resulta que la sangre que encontramos es de Ryan Bearsnetch

Bien en tu llamada me dijiste que encontraste las huellas de la osa y parte de su uniforme -dijo Gina tranquila y Judy asintio-

Si por aquí -Judy la llevó a un lugar un poco más alejado de la escuela, estaban en una carretera en una curva que daba aún campo lleno de hojas secas, en el suelo estaba una huella de oso algo pequeña y la parte de la falda del uniforme de animadora- bien es aquí

Esto es extraño -dijo Gina sorprendida, se puso unos guantes que tenía en el bolsillo y tomó la falda en sus manos- si es parte del uniforme de porrista de la osa y es una talla muy grande

Hay pedazos de vidrio en el suelo parecen que son de la defensa de un auto -dijo Hotchner calmado viendo el suelo, Gina siguió el rostro un poco y encontró marcas de neumáticos poco profundas en el suelo-

Marcas de neumáticos de tipo quemaduras, alguien estuvo aquí, aceleró con fuerza y golpeó a la osa -dijo Gina sorprendida-

¿Qué teoría propones para este incidente? -dijo la leoparda sonriendo-

Pues dado la sangre que estaba en el campo y esto que encuentro aquí yo diría que alguien estaba de paso, vio a dos adolescentes lujurioso en pleno campo deseando tener sexo, posiblemente mato a Ryan en el campo y quizo violar a Megan, Megan se asustó y el violador la persiguió pero por ser menos rápido o estar lastimado uso su auto, avanzó hacia Megan y la golpeó -dijo Gina sería- es una idea pero es lo mejor que tengo

Pero Megan es una osa en la pubertad que podría llegar a pesar más de ochenta kilos, se nesecitaria una fuerza como un camión o algo así para mandarla a volar -dijo Judy intranquila-

Tal vez esté en la maleza -dijo Gina intranquila, tomó su radio y llamó- aquí la oficial Whitefang quiero personal registrando del área cerca de la carretera a la escuela, esto es búsqueda de una osa adolescente de 17 años máximo -corto la comunicación y entro al campo junto a Judy y algunos oficiales más, siguieron revisando hasta que Judy la encontró-

¡Gina! -Judy le grito y Gina avanzó corriendo hacia ella, Judy se quitó los guantes y reviso el pulso de la osa- ¡Aún está viva traigan equipo médico! -los oficiales asintieron y salieron corriendo, Judy reviso el cuerpo de la osa tenía marcas de golpes en todo el cuerpo mientras que sus brazos y piernas parecían fracturados- oh mi dios

Parece que tiene muchas fracturas de hueso y si aún respira necesitará un sistema de respiración -dijo Gina intranquila- tranquila osita todo saldrá bien -se llevaron a la osa en una ambulancia mientras Gina caminado de regreso a la carretera-

Oficial -un rinoceronte se le acercó y Gina suspiro- tenemos noticias hay una camioneta abandonada más adelante coincide con la descripción de la camioneta de la víctima

Gracias por informar oficial -dijo Gina tranquila, Judy y Gina llevaron el equipo y fueron por toda la carretera hasta encontrar una camioneta de to Van para osos, era de color azul y era tan grande como para meter cuatro osos o más- si es la camioneta de Ryan -Judy noto que no podía subir para ver el parabrisas, escucho una risa y vio enojada a la leoparda la cual no podía evitar reírse por la falta de estatura de Judy, Hotchner se acercó por la ventana y vio el asiento del pasajero-

Las llaves aún están dentro y no hay manchas de sangre ni ningún otro fluido -dijo Hotchner calmado- no hay sangre dentro del auto -Gina están revisando detrás -

Eso quiere decir que Ryan estaba conduciendo -dijo Gina tranquila, hasta que vio que las puertas traseras de la van estaban llenas con sangre- hay sangre aquí agente Hotchner ¿me puede dar las llaves por favor? -Hotchner tomó las llaves y se las dio a Gina mientras ella trataba de abrir las puertas Judy reviso la parte de enfrente-

Todo enfrente está intacto, este no golpeó ni a Megan ni choco -dijo Judy tranquila y Gina asintio, Gina abrió con cuidado de no tocar más de la manija, abrió completamente las puertas y vio una especie de saco para dormir casi parecido al plástico, estaba doblado haciendo un bulto pero lo que más llamó la atención era que estaba manchado con sangre, Gina lo abrió y encontró un montón de sangre en el saco-

Ahora así podemos confirmarlo Ryan Bearsnetch está muerdo y aquí habían escondido el cuerpo -dijo Gina sorprendida-

¿Pero dónde está el cuerpo? -dijo Hotchner sorprendido, se llevaron el auto en una grúa y el saco para dormir en una bolsa muy grande, con el cuerpo de Megan informaron a sus padres y los dos fueron al hospital, no dieron noticias de Ryan a sus padres, Gina entro para a hablar con Sheila un momento-

Tenemos nuevas pistas pero tengo que hablar con su hija de momento señora -dijo Gina tranquila y la madre de Sheila asintio-

Si está bien la voy a despertar es que dijo que se sentía mal y se durmió -dijo la madre de Sheila tranquila y Gina asintio, la pantera y Gina entraron y vieron a Sheila dormida en el sofá del sala- hija despierta la oficial quiere hacer unas preguntas -la movió pero Sheila solo cayo al suelo sin despertar- ¡Sheila despierta! -su madre grito desesperada y comenzó a agitarla pero nada pasaba, Gina se acero y le reviso los ojos para después revisar su pulso-

Esta muerta -dijo Gina sorprendida, después de unos momentos Gina llevó el cuerpo de Sheila al forense donde Doki estaba algo molesto-

Esto no me gusta Gina, primero acusan a Izak de homicidio no justificado a un extranjero, luego Nick tiene cargos de estafas y creen que tiene algo que ver con la mafia polar y el tráfico de animales -dijo Doki molesto- luego los federales aparecen aquí y creen que trabaje en un caso de NCIS tratando de controlar o de hipnotisar mentes de inocentes en Iraq

¿Lo hiciste? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

¡No! Ese fue aquel al que llaman Ducky -dijo Doki algo frustrado- ahora me tienes que me traes a esta pobrecita niña ¿dónde está Izak?

El está junto a Nick en el jurado de Zootopia justo en el centro enfrentando algunos cargos mientras ve la solución de que los federales dejen este caso, Doki no quiero ser chismosa pero creo que alguien nos quiere tendré una trampa -dijo Gina molesta-

Y se alguien debe ser Elliot -dijo Doki molesto- créeme este viejo jaguar aún sabe de algunas cosas o si, pero si Elliot quiere jugar sucio espero que esté preparado para entrar en la porqueria -Gina asintio mientras Surei entro con algunas cosas-

Bien los dejo para que trabajen espero buenos resultados Doki -dijo Gina tranquila mientras salía para ir al laboratorio con Judy, Judy estaba usando bata blanca y unos guantes, estaba esperando a Gina, detrás de ella apareció Elliot-

¿Qué pasa coneja extrañas a tu novio zorro? -dijo Elliot con siendo con burla-

¿Qué quieres? -dijo Judy molesta-

Nada solo venía a verte conejita bonita -dijo Elliot sonriendo y mostró los colmillos cosa que afectó un poco a Judy ya que ella era una fetichista de depredadores, se sonrojo un poco y se quedó de brazos cruzados- escucha tu novio Zorro pronto estará en prisión espero que te prepares para perder tu virginadad con él en prision -Judy se enojo un poco-

¡¿Tú llamaste al FBI verdad?! -dijo Judy molesta mientras que Elliot se reía- ¿de qué tanto te ríes?

Por favor tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que Nick hacia antes de unirse a las fuerzas -dijo Elliot sonriendo- incluso también lo amenazaste con entregarlo a la policia si no te ayudaba a resolver el caso que te hizo tan famosa, además yo puedo investigar todo lo relacionado a Nick, desde su vida hasta amigos y familiares, no tendrá nada y nadie lo ayudara de lo que viene, le entregue información al FBI y esos idiotas ya tenían a Izak en la mira desde que ingresó a la academia, no importa si di información falsa yo sé que Izak va a caer dentro de poco -Judy solo mantuvo la mirada de enojo sobre el- más te vale que esperes a ti novio y lo vayas a ver en una celda -Judy apretó con fuerza sus manos-

¿Qué está pasando aquí? -dijo Gina en la puerta, se veía molesta-

Vaya Gina hoy luces hermosa -dijo Elliot sonriendo- ¿pensaste en mí oferta? Te la pondré mejor trabaja conmigo e Izak no recibirá la pena de muerte

¡Largo de mi laboratorio! -Gina grito molesta y sujeto a Elliot del cuello de su traje para sacarlo del laboratorio, cerró la puerta con fuerza y gruño asustando a Judy- perdón Judy es que odio a ese tipo

Olvidado lo ya se fue -dijo Judy sería viendo como Elliot se retiraba de ahí- ¿a qué se refería con Pena de muerte? En Zootopia no la dan

No, pero en otros países si, Izak asesinó a un asesino de fuera del país -dijo Gina molesta- era un terrorista que vendía armas alemanas en el país, no tenemos tiempo hay que seguir con la investigación -las dos abrieron el saco de dormir viendo las manchas de sangre, Gina tomo una grabadora y comenzó a hablar un poco- con lo que cubrieron el cuerpo fue una bolsa para dormir, hay manchas de 10 por 20 cm de largo, son consistentes con patas delanteras de animales tocando el saco para dormir -Judy tomó la grabadora y apago la luz, la dos se pusieron gafas naranjas y encendieron una lámpara de luz ultravioleta, Gina fue lanzando la lámpara por todo el saco de dormir- hay como 20 manchas de semen y fluido vaginal -en el saco si había manchas de semen, encendieron la luz y Judy pasó una especie de cama con forma de pistola por el saco-

Ahí usamos la cámara para conocer cosas microscópicas, esperamos ver vistas nuevas o muestras de piel -dijo Judy sería, pasó por un lugar más cerca de las manchas y vio algo pequeño, enfocó y lo agrando- pulgas...y piojos...-en la pantalla encontró pequeños insectos, ella guardo la cámara y comenzó a asquearse para tallarse el cuerpo-

Oh cielos que horror -Gina tuvo un fuerte escalosfrio, tuvieron que tomar los piojos y pulgas dentro de algunos vidrios y se fueron al laboratorio, Gina puso un piojo debajo de un microscopio y lo vio- tiene sangre

¿Suficiente para un análisis? -dijo Judy tranquila-

No lo sé -Gina tomó una jeringa y tomó una muestra de sangre- según recuerdo Grissom me dijo algo de estos parásitos en mi entrenamiento, toman sangre de un sujeto y luego cuando se pasan a un nuevo usuario conservan el ADN -Gina tomó una muestra de sangre y también a los demás insectos que había y la proceso-

Vaya ese tipo llamado Grissom sabía mucho de esas cosas -dijo Judy intranquila, vio mejor el insecto y se tapo la boca soltando un ligero sonido de vomito y se trago- ahora recuerdo estos insectos -Gina asintio- son Piojos pubicos se encuentran en los genitales del animal -Judy y Gina tuvieron un fuerte asqueo y escalosfrio- entonces Ryan tenía piojos en su osito

Definitivo si llego a tener una hija con Izak le fabricaré un cinturón de castidad -dijo Gina nerviosa-

Mi mama si se lo puso a su primera hija -dijo Judy intranquila-

Recuérdame jamás ir con tu familia -dijo Gina nerviosa, mientras tanto en el forense, Hotchner estaba hablando con Doki y Surei-

¿Cuál fue la causa de muerte de la víctima? -dijo Hotchner tranquilo-

La causa de fuerte fue una contusión en el cráneo del lado izquierdo justo aquí -Doki señaló una parte de la cabeza de Sheila por arriba de su cabeza-

¿Cómo un golpe en la cabeza pudo matarla y no se mostró en forma de un derrame o moretón? -dijo Hotchner confundido-

Eso es sencillo de explicar, algo la golpeó en la cabeza pero su cráneo se fracturó y luego derramó mucho sangre, pero su cráneo al estar sellado por su piel concentro la sangre en su cerebro, retiramos más de 200 centímetros cúbicos de sangre seca -dijo Surei tranquila- la sangre se secó y se endureció dejando tapados los ductos respiratorios y dejando al cerebro desconectado impidió le respirar, la sangre tenía un día ahí dentro cuando mucho

Entonces, Ryan o alguien más la golpeó pero ¿qué más hallaron? -dijo Hotchner tranquilo-


	32. Chapter 32

Encontramos esto en su estómago -Doki saco una especie de memoria azul de cámara fotográfica- según la señorita Dian está es la memoria extrahible de una cámara fotográfica digital

Bien debe tener algo dentro, tal vez alguna evidencia que nos sea útil -dijo Hotchner serio, tomó la memoria y se fue mientras Surei lo siguió hasta el laboratorio de análisis cibernéticos con John- me estás siguiendo demasiado

Es porque no confío en ti, Izak si pero yo no -dijo Surei molesta- tu debiste decir lo del asesinato que Izak cometió fuera del país

No, te equivocas, en esa junta yo fui el único que apoyo a Izak, los demás miembros del Buró creen que Nick e Izak podrían llegar a estar relacionados con un cartel peligroso aquí en Zootopia -dijo Hotchner serio-

Hay más de lo que no está hablando ¿verdad?-dijo Surei sería

si pero no te lo puedo decir de momento debes esperar para que te demuestre que puedes confiar en mí -dijo Hotchner serio y Surei asintio, los dos llegaron con John y el comenzó a revisar el video-

Hay poca información, algunas partes de la memoria está dañada por los jugos gástricos pero veré qué puedo hacer aquí -dijo John nervioso, metió la memoria en un dispositivo de la computadora y lo vio, Ryan estaba atado de manos con una soga con la palabra "Peligro" escrita con rojo en su pecho y una flecha apuntando a sus genitales-

Parece que es el almacén que investigaron esta mañana -dijo Hotchner serio-

Escucho unas voces ¿puedes identificarlas? -dijo Gina tranquila y John asintio, solo aisló la voz del animal que estaba grabando, al compararlo se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de la voz de Sheila- esa es Sheila la niña que murió hoy en la estación

Si también estuvo grabando voy a analizar todo el video y todas las escenas escondidas las guardare para ustedes -dijo John tranquilo, Gina asintio y recibió una llamada de parte de Surei-

Surei ¿qué paso? -dijo Gina tranquila- si ya veo entonces regresare a la escuela

¿Qué sucede? -dijo Hotchner tranquilo-

La sangre hallada en los piojos resulta que es de Ryan y de la maestra de fotografía Dayana, iré a verla mientras tanto Judy fue al hospital para hablar con los padres de Megan -dijo Gina sería, mientras tanto en el hospital los padres de Megan estaban hablando con Charlie el jaguar el cual les trai algo de comida, Judy estaba dentro del cuarto viendo como Megan la osa estaba enyesada en casi todo su cuerpo, sus piernas, manos, torso, cuello, todo su cuerpo-

Megan soy la oficial Judy Hopps de criminalista -dijo Judy tranquila y la osa asintio- sé que debe ser bastante doloroso pero quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdas de anoche

La coneja policía...-dijo Megan sonriendo- es bastante divertido ver a la pequeña coneja, lo que recuerdo es que solo estaba con Ryan en el partido, le di un beso para celebrar su triunfo en el nuevo y luego nos fuimos pero no recuerdo nada

Estaban en un salón para el conserje ¿no recuerdas cómo llegaste ahí? -dijo Judy tranquila y Megan nego con la cabeza- bueno trata de recordar que pasó después del juego

No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que todo estaba oscuro y termine aquí sin poder mover las piernas -dijo Megan deprimida, sus padres la escucharon y su madre lloro-

Bien creo que será toco de momento, después vendré para analizar tu ropa -dijo Judy calmada y salió un momento para toparse con Charlie- Charlie supongo

Si, bueno ¿están más cerca de resolver el caso y saber quién le hizo esto a Megan? -dijo Charlie intranquilo-

Estamos cerca pasó a paso -dijo Judy sonriendo- sabes es bueno de tu parte que los apoyes

Si, bueno ella es mi amiga, la quiero mucho -dijo Charlie sonriendo- bueno si encuentro algo o recuerdo ¿le puedo decir?

Si como gustes, ah y lamento lo de Sheila -dijo Judy tranquila dejando a Charlie sorprendido-

¿Qué le pasó a Sheila? -dijo Charlie confundido-

Ella falleció hoy en la estación por un golpe en la cabeza el día anterior -dijo Judy intranquila y Charlie se quedó sorprendido por eso- bueno lo siento y si recuerdas algo más ve a la estación y me lo dices -Charlie asintio y Judy se retiró de momento, mientras tanto en la estación Gina y Surei estaban hablando con la maestra de fotografía-

Dayana tenemos registros de que traen estaba en un piojo pubico de Ryan -dijo Gina sería y Dayana asintio- bien esto demuestra que se acostó con el

Bueno hasta donde sé el amor no es un crimen -dijo Dayana sería- es verdad dormí con el un par de veces, esa pobrecita niña no tenía ni idea de que su novio tenía todo un hotel detrás de su van

También queremos saber si usted no lo ha visto o ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? -dijo Surei sería y Dayana solo asintio-

Bueno después del juego lo vi irse con su novia pero hasta ahí nada más, ya no los vi -dijo Dayana sería- los maestros y yo fuimos a la sala de profesores y nos pusimos a descansar por un rato más

Está bien entonces queremos una muestra de su ADN y de sus huellas pasara quitarlas de algún lugar sospechoso -dijo Gina sonriendo Dayana asintio, después de un rato las hembras salieron con las huellas de Dayana en unas hojas de papel- bien tengo sus huellas la van azul ¿aún sigue en el depósito?

Si buscare nuevas huellas en la puerta de la van -dijo Surei sería, se retiró y Gina suspiro, Gina camino por un rato hasta que John apareció frente a ella acompañado de Judy-

Gina tenemos nuevas evidencias ven mira esto -dijo Judy calmada, Gina los siguió y John le mostró el video de Ryan siendo torturado por sus piojos- mira esto Ryan estaba atado en el closet pero hay luz y alguien está grabando

Ese alguien era Sheila -dijo John sonriendo- pero notamos que en el fondo hay un espejo, ese espejo refleja la luz, entonces

Usando el enfoque John encontró que Sheila y Charlie estaban grabando a Ryan pero Charlie tenía unas tarjetas que Ryan leía -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Dijiste que yo lo diría -dijo John haciendo pucheros como un niño-

Te gane -dijo Judy sonriendo, Gina solo se rió un poco- bien mira esto Gina -Judy jugó un poco con tablero, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un espejo y ahí aparecieron Sheila y Charlie- lo vez

Ahora lo veo, pero noto algo más, Sheila graba, Charlie tiene las tarjetas donde Ryan está diciendo el discurso pero ¿quién sostiene la luz? -dijo Gina tranquila-

Debe haber un tercero -dijo Judy sería- iré por Charlie tal vez me diga algo más

Bien, John ¿amas encontrado algo en las redes sociales de Ryan? -dijo Gina tranquila-

De hecho si -dijo John sonriendo, activó el internet y vio la página de perfil de Ryan-

Me gustan las chicas, mujeres, los deportes y las bebidas masculinas -dijo Gina sonriendo viendo la página de perfil de Ryan- parece que tiene algo llamado lista de calificación ¿qué es? -John le hizo clic pero apareció algo- requiere contraseña

¿Qué clase contraseña necesita este tonto? Tal vez sea algo profundo y oscuro -dijo John sorprendido- algo que jamás sabríamos que es -Gina le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma y puso Megan en la pantalla de la contraseña y este se activó mostrando el nombre de cinco mujeres a un lado un comentario-

Los hombres no son tan profundos como las mujeres o como los de tu tipo señor osito cariño sigo que le gustan los cosmopolitan frutales y los homosexuales locas locas -dijo Gina sonriendo-

¡Te dije que me confundí de bebida! ¡También fue mi hermano el que puso eso! -John grito sonrojado mientras Gina se reía-

Dayana me enseñó una cosa o dos -dijo Gina sería- entonces el puso aquí la lista de las chicas con las que se acostó, entonces todos deben tener un motivo por sus piojos -después de un rato Surei llego con una huella parcial de la camioneta de Ryan y se la llevó a Hotchner-

Tengo la huella de la van resulta que Dayana la toco -dijo Surei mostrando la huella a Hotchner-

Claro ella admitió tener relaciones con el joven dentro de la van sus huellas posiblemente estarán ahí igual que su ADN -dijo Hotchner serio-

Si pero Izak me enseñó que si hay una evidencia excesiva aveces también es importante -Dojo Sure tranquila- es mejor que revise los antecedentes de esta mujer antes de que saquemos conclusiones que no son -Hotchner asintio, mientras tanto en la sala de interrogaciones Judy estaba hablando con Charlie de forma tranquila con una carpeta en las manos-

Bien Charlie me alegra que hayas querido venir a verme -dijo Judy sonriendo- bien ¿qué tienes que decirme? -Charlie parecia intranquilo y nervioso-

Bueno es que tenía que confesar lo que había pasado de una vez para sentirme tranquilo -dijo Charlie nervioso- todo empezó como una broma, vimos como Megan y Ryan estaban en el campo los dos solos pero Ryan quería propasarse con ella como siempre, ya que es la única de toda su lista que no había tenido relaciones con el, ella sabía que él había tenido sexo con muchas chicas pero igual seguia regresando con el, no entendía porque, entonces Sheila y yo decidimos que era tiempo de ponerle fin, atacamos y amarramos a Ryan, lo sujete de la soga y lo encerramos en el cuarto del conserje para que dijera el discurso que Sheila y yo escribimos, lo hicimos decirlo y luego las cosas se salieron de control

Dime qué pasó -dijo Judy sería y le mostró las fotos- tu tenias las tarjetas, Sheila tiene la cámara y enfrente está Ryan, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el cuerpo Charlie? -Charlie comenzó a llorar un poco- Sheila está muerta, Ryan también, Megan está invalida ¡¿Qué pasó Charlie?! -Judy golpeó el suelo, Hotchner, Gina y Surei estaba detrás del espejo viendo todo-

Aaaaaaw hasta enojada se ve tan adorable -dijo Surei con un tono de burla-

Ya, Sheila y lo lo atamos y le tomamos el video para subirlo al internet pero él se desató y comenzó a seguirnos, Sheila le dio la cámara pero le había quitado la memoria portátil y se la puso en la boca para hacerle burla, después de eso Ryan le lanzó la cámara y le dio en la cabeza, estaba por irse pero enfrente de él estaban los equipos de práctica del equipo de futbol, Sheila se enojo y lo empujó por la espalda pero el cayó de frente y se corto la garganta con el metal, cuando se levanto ya no era el mismo Ryan, estaba ahogándose en sangre y termino muriendo, solo era un cuerpo -dijo Charlie llorando asustado-

¡¿Dónde está el cuerpo?! -Judy se levanto molesta- ¡¿dime dónde está?!

No lo sé, dejamos el cuerpo de Ryan en su camioneta y luego dejamos la camioneta a un paso de la carretera pero cuando lo íbamos a tirar pasó una camioneta color plateado y golpeó a Megan, ella no sabía nada pero recibió el impacto del vehículo -dijo Charlie llorando un poco-

¿Una camioneta plateada? -dijo Gina sorprendida- presente sus cargos Surei acompáñame -Surei y Gina fueron a los laboratorios con John- john dime ¿qué sabes de la maestra?

De fotografía no mucho, solo sus gustos y cosas por redes sociales y sus registros cuando entro a la escuela -dijo John tranquilo-

Dime ¿tiene una camioneta plateada? -dijo Gina sería-

Si, según el registro esa camioneta salió de la escuela a las diez de la noche -dijo John calmado- el guardia nocturno dijo que la registró en su salida

Ahora dime tiene alguna propiedad o lote -dijo Gina sería-

Veamos...-John puso la información en la pantalla y encontró algunos pagos- si según los registros compro un pequeño lote para guardar algunas cosas hace dos meses, tiene pagos recientes, está en la zona de cargas de Tundratown

¡Gracias bien hecho! -Gina salió corriendo y busco a Hotchner- Hotchner creo que nuestra sospechosa tiene el cuerpo de Ryan en un lote de cargas en Tundratown

Entonces envíen a todas las unidades para ese lugar busquen ello te y a la maestra Dayana -dijo Hotchner serio, lo comunicaron por radio y algunas unidades fueron hacia ese lugar a Roda velocidad, cuando llegaron encontraron una camioneta plateada para osos o animales más grandes de color plateado con el frente destrozado por un fuerte golpe-

El frente está destruido quizás con el impacto de algo grande -dijo Surei sería- hablamos con esta mujer dos veces ¿enserio crees que sea la que se llevó el cuerpo?

Hay que averiguar -dijo Gina sería, sacó su arma y la cargo, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vieron un destello quedando alertados y levantaron sus armas- todos atentos, nadie baje la guardia y entren con cuidado -los oficiales entraron caminando con lentitud,vieron varios destellos y luego aparecieron imágenes y fotos de Ryan en diferentes momentos, jugando, sonriendo, usando traje elegante, el equipo vio que el lugar estaba armado como un pasillo con muros hechos de tela o sabanas, el equipo siguió hasta que encontró una foto muy grande Ryan, en medio de la sala estaba el cuerpo de Ryan sobre una cama con sábanas rojas, estaba desnudo y cubierto por una sábana blanca, parecía que estaba limpio, a su lado estaba Dayana acostada sobre el cubierta por la misma sabana, a un lado de la cama estaba una cámara tomando fotos por segundo-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Judy sorprendida- ¿arte? ¿Muerte y pasión? -Surei se pudo un guante y se acercó al cuerpo de Dayana encontrando una de pastillas-

Litio, ella se lo tomo, estaba prescrito era bipolar -dijo Surei sería- se tomó la dosis letal para estar muerta junto a su amado

Esa mujer nos engañó el cuerpo estuvo aquí todo el tiempo y nosotros nunca lo supimos -dijo Judy molesta, vio la foto de Ryan cambiar y luego vio a Sheila, Charlie y Megan peleando con Ryan- ahora entiendo porque estaba tan nervioso, Sheila no mató a Ryan Megan lo hizo -Judy vio la foto como Megan parecía molesta y empujó a Ryan-

Recojan todo y guárdenlo -dijo Hotchner serio, después de un rato Judy estaba con Megan en el hospital-

¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para que te cures? -dijo Judy calmada-

El doctor dijo que me toma un año más o menos -dijo Megan intranquila- ¿hallaron el cuerpo de Ryan?

Si, lo tenía Dayana -dijo Judy tranquila-

La loca obsesionada -dijo Megan molesta-

Es increíble cómo recuerdas algunas cosas pero no lo que pasó esa noche -dijo Judy sería, se acercó y le mostró la foto de ella empujando a Ryan- tu mataste a Ryan al empujarlo ¿por qué?

No lo sé -dijo Megan nerviosa- no recuerdo esa noche, créame quisiera recordar porque estaba ahí con ellos pero no lo recuerdo -Judy asintio y guardo las fotos, solo se retiró dejando a la osa, en la jefatura Hotchner estaba atendiendo a los padres de Ryan-

¿No van a hacer nada contra esa chica llamada Megan? -dijo la madre molesta- Mayo a nuestro hijo y dice ¿qué no le harán justicia?

Me temo que los tres jóvenes involucrados han sido castigados de diferentes formas, Sheila murió por un golpe en la cabeza provocado por su hijo, Charlie irá prisión, en cuanto a Megan ella quedará invalida -dijo Hotchner calmado- me temo que no se puede hacer nada

Si es verdad no se puede confiar en ustedes -dijo el padre molesto y se retiraron de ahí, después dd un rato Gina estaba en la oficina de Izak acomodando todo en la caja, se sentó en la silla y suspiro-

Esta silla es muy cómoda -dijo Gina tranquila, cerró los ojos y Judy entro sonriendo-

Sabes que cuando te vea ahí se enojara ¿verdad?-dijo Judy sonriendo mientras sacaba un plumón negro y Gina no abría los ojos-

No importa soy su novia, no me hará nada -dijo Gina sonriendo, Judy se acercó sonriendo levantando el plumón- me pintas la cara y yo te dejo rápida de la cola -Judy bajo las orejas y se alejó- buena niña

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguen? -dijo Judy intranquila-

Justo ahora -dijo Izak detrás de ella, el y Nick estaban usando trajes de gala, se quitaron la corbata y la lanzaron a un lado, Gina se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza, Judy avanzó y apretó a Nick con fuerza-

Ok Judy yo también te extrañe -dijo Nick sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza- pero ahora estoy muy cansado

Si claro -dijo Judy sonriendo, Izak le dio un beso a Gina y se sentó en el sofá quitándose el saco y abriendo más su camisa- ¿cómo les fue? ¿Qué te dijeron Nick?

Bueno para empezar el que haya dicho que yo estaba asociado con la mafia de Mrs. Big debió investigar mejor -dijo Nick serio- casi me mandan a prision por creer que era distribuidor de drogas y asesino de Mrs. Big

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Pues nada -dijo Nick tranquilo- el abogado del fiscal logró conversar al juez de que no soy un asesino a sueldo, se presentó evidencia alterada y por suerte yo tenía los videos y fotografías de las cámaras de vigilancia cuando resolvimos nuestro primer caso, los tenía como evidencia por si las dudas

¿Por qué alguien pondría tanto empeño en mandarte a prision alterando evidencia? -dijo Judy tranquila-

No lo sé, pero quien lo haya hecho me las pagará -dijo Nick algo molesto- pero en fin, logre comen ser al juez gracias al teniente quien dijo toda las cosas buenas que he hecho, solo me pondrán a prueba unos días, pero puedo seguir trabajando como hasta ahora -Judy sonrio y le dio un abrazo más-

¿Y qué tal contigo? -dijo Gina sonriendo viendo a Izak-

Bien resulta que todo fue aclarado de nuevo, los cargos fueron revocados porque ese sujeto que asesine resultó ser un miembro del cartel -dijo Izak tranquilo, Gina asintio, Judy y Nick se fueron dejando a Izak y a Gina solos- bien creo que estamos solos eso significa...

Que tendremos sexo en tu oficina -dijo Gina sonriendo y se sentó en el escritorio de Izak abriendo su blusa un poco- estoy lista para mí aumento jefe soy una gatita mala -Izak sonrio un poco-

No me refería a eso -dijo Izak sonriendo- cierra todo y guarda silencio sígueme -puso un aspecto serio y Gina asintio, cerraron las ventanas y quedaron solo en la oscuridad- Gina creo que el cartel de la niebla oscura está detrás de nosotros

¿Por qué crees eso? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Mientras estaba fuera me enteré por el jefe de la prision que dos de los traficantes y asesinos de ese grupo escapó hoy sin razón -dijo Izak serio y Gina se sorprendió- Diego Torres, Memo Gutiérrez

Los dos asesinos más peligrosos ¿cómo escaparon? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

No lo sé, pero a partir de hoy quédate conmigo, no salgas de noche y mantén todo contacto limitado a tu familia y a mí -dijo Izak serio Gina asintio- también pedí que investigaran un poco acerca de Elliot y tengo razones para creer que él trabaja con la Niebla oscura, su hermano mayor Arnold, era jefe de cartel y fue a él a quien asesine en mi misión -Gina solo abrió la boca sorprendida mientras tanto en un lugar escondido Elliot estaba viendo a una pantera macho de ojos amarillos y a una cobra macho de color café oscuro de ojos verdes-

Si no tenemos cuidado este podría ser el fin de Zootopia -dijo Gina sorprendida-

 **Caso- Ryan Bearsnetch corte en el cuello**

 **Estado- resuelto**


	33. Chapter 33

**CSI vs Cartel**

En una zona residencial de Zootopia se podía ver a Elliot sonriendo, Elliot estaba caminando por la calle hasta que llegó a una mansión de color blanca con techos de color rojo, entro caminando hasta que se topó con dos leopardas armados con rifles al acercarse los dos le apuntaron-

Oigan tranquilos pongan los seguros su líder ya está aquí -dijo Elliot sonriendo, los dos leopardos lo olfatearon y lo dejaron pasar- par de idiotas -camino un tiempo entrando a la mansión siguió caminando hasta donde se topó con un grupo de animales la mayoría depredadores, había un oso negro, un oso blanco polar, una cobra macho, una pantera macho, un par de hienas machos, un hipopótamo macho y un carnero, todos los animales estaban sentados en la sala usando trajes menos la cobra la cual estaba usando sólo un tela que cubría casi todo su cuerpo- ah amigos míos es bueno verlos

Basta de tonterías Elliot ¿para qué nos llamaste a este punto? -dijo el oso polar serio-

Sabes bien que no podemos llamar mucho atención -dijo la cobra algo molesto-

Tranquilos escuchen tengo una propuesta para todos ustedes -dijo Elliot sonriendo- como bien saben este grupo terrorista fue deshecho tras la muerte de mi hermano a menos del teniente Caine hace años

No me digas que esto es un plan para vengarte de el -dijo la pantera molesto-

Callate Diego -Elliot levanto la voz y sacó un arma de su pantalón dejando a la pantera sorprendido- es sencillo, vamos a demostrar que somos dueños de Zootopia

Tengo una mejor idea -dijo el oso negro- ¿por qué destruimos Zootopia? Toda completamente

Es un buen plan pero primero vamos a adueñarnos de la ciudad -dijo el carnero tranquilo- tomemos todo el dinero posible

Yo prefiero ver morir a las presas o comerme a esa pequeña coneja policía -dijo una de las hienas sonriendo-

Tranquilos todos, primero robaremos todo el dinero posible -dijo Elliot sonriendo- ¿qué tal esto? Robamos todo el dinero posible, vamos disminuyendo el dinero de toda la ciudad, cuando tengamos el suficiente robamos parte del arsenal

¿Qué Arsenal? -dijo Diego confundido- ¿qué quieres hacer?

Le mostraremos a los del CSI que no pueden con nosotros, verán este es mi plan -dijo Elliot tranquilo- Diego quiero que vayas a una estación naval junto a Bearnando -señaló al oso negro- quiero que roben dos lanza misiles de tierra aire quiero que destruyan el tren de Zootopia -la antena y el oso sonrieron- Memo -vio a la serpiente- he detectado el movimiento de un arsenal del FBI aquí en Zootopia para su traslado a DC quiero que lo robes es la pulverizadora

Oh jojojo he escuchado sobre ella es una arma con más de cien cañones listos para disparar y hacer pedazos a cualquiera -dijo la cobra sonriendo- bien yo mismo la robo- Memo sonrio y los demás asintieron-

Aún no termino, quiero que lo empiecen hoy mismo, también al resto quiero que me hagan bombas especiales para hoy que se activen pero que sólo tengan 5 minutos antes de explotar -dijo Elliot sonriendo-

¿Esas en que las usaras? -dijo una de las hienas-

Fácil enviaré un mensaje a la policia, cuando haya un evento público detonaré dos bombas a control remoto desde aquí y la última tendrá 15 minutos pero esa quiero que sea la más grande todas y la quiero en un lugar específico pero después se los diré -dijo Elliot sonriendo- Zootopia quedará destruida por nosotros -el grupo de animales se estaba riendo, después de dos dias de eso todos siguió en calma, en la jefatura de Zootopia Judy estaba entrando con calma con una caja de donas en las manos, Nick no había sido arrestado solo sería castigado un poco, vio a Fru Fru hace unos día y conoció a su pequeña ahijada llamada Judy, le encanta ver a esa pequeña bebe, sus padres ya no la llamaban tanto diciendo que sus sueños eran tontos, en cambio los logró calmar un poco, ahora solo tenía ir a su trabajo de siempre-

Hola amigos ¿qué caso tenemos para hoy? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Hoy no hay nada nuevo -dijo Gina tranquila viendo unos papeles en el escritorio de Izak- ¿me puedes ayudar? Tenemos mucho papeleo para el registro de casos antiguos el FBI sigue revisando caso por caso

¿Dónde están Izak y Nick? -dijo Judy confundida-

Ambos están con el agente Hotchner en el registro de casos, están viendo el número de caso, víctima, evidencia y sospechosos así como culpables -dijo Gina tranquila- todo es para que todo salga deacuerdo a las leyes y no haya más errores

Ya veo bueno te ayudaré por un rato -dijo Judy sonriendo, comenzó a ayudar con el papeleo- todavía tengo mis sospechas de que fue Elliot quien llamó al FBI

Bueno no podemos hacer nada, no hay pistas no hay nada fuera de lo normal debemos esperar a que cometa un equivocación -dijo Gina sería, su teléfono sonó y ella contestó- si aquí Oficial Gina Whitefang..si bueno...él está en los documentos...si bueno yo trataré con ella si puede pasar -colgó y se quedo confundida-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Qué extraño hay una chica que dice que quiere ver a Nick pero el está en documentación -dijo Gina calmada y Judy asintio tranquila- dice que es amiga de Nick o ex novia -Judy abrió los ojos y rompió una carpeta mientras Gina se sorprendió-

Mejor yo voy ir a verla -dijo Judy sonriendo pero con un tic en su oreja derecha- veremos quién es esa chica -se fue corriendo mientras Gina la siguió, Judy estaba buscando en todos lados hasta que llegó a la silla de Garraza- ¿dónde está la amiga de Nick?

Oh hola Judy si veras esa zorra que está ahí quiere verlo -dijo Garraza sonriendo nervioso y más porque Judy podía estar sonriendo pero tenía unos ojos de enojo- trate de llevarla con el jefe pero ella exige mucho ver a Nick no sé qué clase de relación tengan esos dos -señaló a un lado y Judy se sorprendió de ver a la zorra, era la misma zorra que había estado en el hospital la vez sur Surei recibió el clavo en su ojo, tenía ojos verdes claros, el pelo anaranjado pero brillante, Judy vio mejor sus rasgos parecía que su pelo estaba brillante y muy bien cuidado, sus brazos delgados con un busto más grande que el de Surei, un vientre delgado, su cola esponjada y bien peinada, usaba un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo y unos brazaletes dorados en su muñeca izquierda, estaba maquillada parecía una zorra con mucha clase y dinero, Judy solo trago de form gruesa-

¿Acaso tragaste saliva nerviosa? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

No...bueno tal vez un poquito...-dijo Judy nerviosa-

Bueno yo si trague cuando la vi, es la zorra más hermosa que jamás haya visto -dijo Garraza sonriendo- huy ese Nick si que tiene un gran ojo para las mujeres

Garraza rápido hay una dona de doble chocolate que se te escapa -dijo Gina sonriendo tomando una dona y se la mostró, Garraza trató de atraparla con sus manos pero Gina no se lo dejo- ¿la quieres, la quieres? -Garraza asintio- ¡Búscala! -la lanzó a un lado y Garraza la siguió como si fuera un perro buscando su juguete, Judy camino un poco hacia la zorra la cual parecía un poco nerviosa-

Hola soy la oficial Judy Hoops y ella es mi superior la oficial Gina Whitefang de criminología -dijo Judy nerviosa y la zorra la vio sorprendida- soy compañera de Nickolas Wilde ¿tú lo llamaste?

Si yo pedí hablar con Nick, quiero verlo solo a él es importante mucho muy importante -dijo la zorra calmada pero un poco molesta-

Si yo entiendo eso pero también puede decirnos que buscas -dijo Judy calmada-

O puede acompañarnos a una sala de interrogatorios en lo que Wilde regresa -dijo Gina sonriendo y la zorra asintio- por aquí -Gina y Judy dejaron a la zorra en una sala de espera con un sofá negro dentro- vaya esa zorra es muy fina hasta su vestido creo que cuesta más que todo mi conjunto ¿qué piensas?

Quiero saber qué está buscando aquí y porque quiere a Nick -dijo Judy molesta, entro con cuidado y se sentó frente a ella en una silla- bien señorita...

Me llamo Sara Foxja -dijo la zorra calmada y Judy asintio- ¿en dónde está Nick?

Él vendrá dentro de poco lo que quiero saber es...¿quién eres en verdad? ¿Tienes alguna relación con el agente Wilde? -dijo Judy sonriendo mientras Gina veía por la ventana-

No me siento muy cómoda contestando eso -dijo Sara nerviosa- bueno el y yo teníamos una relación amorosa hace unos dos años, pero rompimos porque quería algo mejor -Judy levanto las orejas sorprendida- bueno el era un tanto idiota

Sigue siendo un idiota -dijo Judy sonriendo y Sara se comenzó a reír-

Bueno yo terminé con él y mi vida a sido algo diferente -dijo Sara calmada y Judy asintio- escuche que tú y Nick resolvieron muchos casos y Zootopia está algo mejor ¿es eso cierto?

Oh lo siento pero eso es clasificado -dijo Judy sonriendo y Sara asintio- bueno ¿por qué buscas a Nickolas Wilde?

Es algo que quiero tratar directamente con él si no es mucha molestia -dijo Sara nerviosa, Judy la estaba viendo sería mientras Sara se estaba incomodando, Gina estaba afuera contando los minutos con su reloj, después de unos diez minutos Nick apareció con una caja de documentos-

Ya llegue ¿qué pasó? Garraza me dijo que había llegado alguien a buscarme y que tenía algo importante que pedirme eso entendí ya que tenía la boca llena de chocolate -dijo Nick riendo un poco-

Creo que es mejor que entres -dijo Gina sonriendo, abrió la puerta y Nick entró con cuidado para ver a la zorra en el sofá y soltó la caja de documentos de sus manos-

Hola Nick -dijo Sara sonriendo mientras Nick estaba sorprendido- ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Hola Sara ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tú novio al fin de cambio por un modelo más joven? -dijo Nick algo molesto, Sara bajo las orejas nerviosa mientras Judy no quería reírse-

Creo que es mejor que lo hablamos los dos solos -dijo Sara nerviosa- en privado -Judy asintio y se levanto tomando la silla, Gina y Judy se fueron al fondo del cuarto y se sentaron juntas viendo todo- ¿podrían irse?

Nope -dijeron las dos sonriendo, Sara suspiro y Nick se paró frente a ella de brazos cruzados y camino un poco viéndola- es su técnica de interrogación la ve como una amenaza, esto va a estar bueno -dijo Judy sonriendo-

¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que investigue quién robó tu anillo de 50 Kilates de diamantes? ¿O prefieres que investigue quién te pone drogas en la boca? -dijo Nick con enojo y burla viendo a Sara-

Nick tengo cuatro meses de vida como máximo por un tumor maligno -dijo Sara molesta, Nick se quedó sorprendido, Judy se sorprendió y Gina se tapo la boca- está confirmado moriré dentro de poco y está en mi cerebro

Que cosas -dijo Nick sorprendido, Judy y Gina no dijeron nada solo estaban sorprendidas- ¿y entonces qué haces aquí...?

Quería verte una última vez -dijo Sara calmada- ¿crees que podamos salir aún que sea por un rato?

Si...yo...-Nick vio a Judy y a Gina-

Si claro anda sal yo le explicó todo al teniente vete -dijo Gina sonriendo, Judy asintio insegura, Nick asintio y Sara lo siguió, los dos salieron de ahí dejando a las dos sorprendidas- vaya ¿esperabas algo así cuando se presentó?

No, yo esperaba lo peor que dijera que tenía un hijo de Nick y que este ya comenzaba a preguntar por su padre o que me fue infiel y ella está embarazada, pero no esto, esto es...feo, me siento sucia y asquerosa -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Tranquila no pasa nada -dijo Gina tranquila- sólo tendrán asuntos que resolver entre los dos -Judy asintio y bajo las orejas nerviosa y un poco triste, mientras tanto en la documentación Izak estaba saliendo cargando su saco en una mano y abrió su camisa, estaba entrando a su oficina y vio como Gina estaba usando un sombrero hecho de pelear y Judy estaba jugando con pequeño juguete de papel moviendo los dedos dentro y contando-

Uno, dos, tres cuarto -contó Judy movimiento el juguete, tomó un extremo y lo abrió- niña, tendrás una niña -las dos sonrieron mientras Izak sonó su garganta- teniente -Judy se levanto y las dos ocultaron sus juguetes de papel- nosotras estábamos...

No importa -dijo Izak calmado, se sentó en su silla y suspiro- tenemos problemas muy, muy graves ahora peores de lo que jamás imaginé -encendió su computadora y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas asustando a las dos oficiales- tenemos dos noticias uno acaban de robar en los arsenales militares, parece que se robaron tres arsenales de poder destructivo muy alto

¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién lo notificó? -dijo Gina preocupada-

Esto pasó hace unas pocas horas en la madrugada, uno de los guardias del lugar llego y encontró el lugar atacado y los oficiales muertos más uno no conocido, era una hiena macho -dijo Izak calmado- pero esto le corresponde al FBI nosotros tenemos que estar en espera de una nueva orden ¿dónde está Wilde?

El salió con una zorra llamada Sara -dijo Gina calmada- ¿por qué?

Miren no les había dicho porque no quería preocupar a nadie, pero esta mañana me llevo esto -dijo Izak un poco serio, de su escritorio saco una carpeta y la dejo en el escritorio frente a ellas mostrando fotos de los cinco del equipo- nos tienen en la mira el cartel de Zootopia nos tiene en la mira

¡Izak nos huviera dicho antes! -Gina levanto la voz molesta y Judy se asusto por lo que veía-

Es verdad nos huviera dicho lo que pasaba -dijo Judy molesta-

Lo sé pero no quiero que se preocupen todos debemos estar juntos y estar al pendiente de nuestras amistades y conocidos -dijo Izak calmado- tenemos que irnos vamos a buscar a Nick con el GPS de su celular -las dos mujeres asintieron y salieron junto con en el auto, Judy estaba preocupada y un poco asustada mientras viajaban en la camioneta de Izak, mientras tanto en una zona llena de albercas o piscinas para los habitantes Nick y Sara estaban juntos caminando de un lado a otro mientras veían la entrada al mundo submarino de los peces-

Jamás espere que tu sufrieras de este tipo de cosas -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si, podrías por favor no tocar el tema -dijo Sara molesta- llevo peleando con esto más de un semestre, náuseas, jaquecas y dolor constante que no se va, es un infierno que sé que va a acabar dentro de poco

Si perdón, ¿y cómo ha ido tu relación? -dijo Nick calmado-

Cuando terminamos me fui con él pero solo duramos unos meses, al final nos separamos pero por suerte había logrado conseguir un buen trabajo con él y conseguí mucho dinero -dijo Sara calmada- lamento mucho las cosas que te dije aquella vez

No importa tenías razón yo jamás abría podido haberte dado la vida que tanto deseabas -dijo Nick calmado- era un simple estafador de la calle, le robaba helados a un elefante y los convertía en pequeñas paletas para después venderlas con Finnick

¿Cómo está el? -dijo Sara calmada-

Él sigue bien pero las estafas van mal si yo no estoy con el -dijo Nick sonriendo- me extraña yo era el inteligente de los dos, el solo era el disfraz

Si -dijo Sara sonriendo- Nick espero que no lo tomes a mal ahora que eres policía pero tomo marihuana para contrarrestar los síntomas -Nick asintio calmado-

Descuida si no pasa de los 150 gramos no pasa nada malo -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Sí que bien, pero hay uno llamado Diego Torres que nos lleva marihuana a mí y a otros en mi grupo de apoyo -dijo Sara sonriendo y Nick levanto las pareja sorprendido, Sara siguio contandole más a Nick sobre la vida que tenía, después de un rato los dos llegaron a una zona donde había una barda de barrotes y en frente de ellos estaba una vista panorámica de la zona boscosa o la zona de la jungla- cambiaste mucho más de lo que me imaginaba Nick -sonrío y lo vio- sabes me enteré en las noticias de todo lo que has hecho por Zootopia, atrapaste a asesinos en serie que cazaban a los depredadores, detuviste el complot de Bellwether, Nick eres sorprendente

Si lo sé también me amo -dijo Nick sonriendo pero de forma calmada- pero en todas esas ocaciones yo solo fui apoyo para Judy, ella confió e mí para demostrar que no solo soy un simple zorro estafador, si no fuera por ella creo que estaría debajo de ese Puente de nuevo pensando que todo en esa vida es basura y que yo también lo soy, mi madre me enseñó que con esfuerzo todo puede ser posible, eso lo aplico todos los días ella n paz descanse estará viendo que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien ahora -Sara sonrio y tomó su mano con la suya, Nick la vio y los dos se vieron a los ojos-

Sabes me gusta eso hombre que eres ahora Nick -dijo Sara sonriendo- ¿alguna vez pensaste en nosotros de nuevo? -Nick se quedó sorprendido un momento, mientras tanto más enfrente en la calle estaba un auto negro conducido por una hiena macho, era una de las hienas que estaban con Elliot, a su lado el copiloto era una pantera macho del grupo de Elliot, detrás de ellos estaba Memo, la pantera macho sacó un rifle y apuntó a Nick y a Sara con una vista de franco tirador-

Bien recuerden cuál es nuestro objetivo y ese es el agente Wilde -dijo Memo sonriendo, la pantera siguió apuntando a su objetivo viendo a la pareja de zorros, detrás de ellos estaba la camioneta de Izak mientras Judy y Gina estaban asomando sus cabezas por las ventanas con binoculares para verlos mejor e Izak estaba comiendo en el asintio del copiloto-

Hay esa mujerzuela esta tocando a mi novio como si fuera un dulce, de seguro le está diciendo hay Nick mira tengo mi cola esponjosa y me gusta hacer cosas muy sucias y que me metan cosas por todos los hoyos que tengo -dijo Judy molesta mientras Gina se sorprendió y negó con la cabeza- quiero desinflarle esos implantes -Izak estaba bebiendo algo y luego vio el auto frente a él, estaba brillando algo en el frente y pudo notar las tres siluetas-

Entonces Nick ¿has pensado en nosotros? -dijo Sara sonriendo, Nick estaba nervioso-

Bueno yo es...que...yo ya tengo novia...-dijo Nick nervioso y Sara bajo las orejas- lo siento pero yo...no volví...a pensar en ti...-Sara asintio un poco-

Si lo entiendo, dos años son mucho tiempo -Sara sonriendo deprimida, se escucho un disparo asustando a todos pero el primer disparo le dio a Sara en el estomago, el segundo le dio a Nick en el hombro izquierdo y cayó al suelo gritando, los animales salieron gritando-

¡Nick! -Judy salto del auto e Izak vio que el auto frente a ellos estaba arrancando-

¡Rápido Gina acelera tenemos a los sospechosos enfrente! -Izak grito y Gina comenzó a acelerar el vehículo y persiguió veo auto frente a ellos- ¡Aquí el teniente Caine de criminología estamos en persecución de un auto Versa negro con tres posibles sospechosos! ¡Dispararon a los civiles repito dispararon a los civiles! -Izak habló por el comunicador mientras Judy estaba corriendo para ir a ver a Nick-


	34. Chapter 34

¡Nick! ¡Nick ¿estás bien?! -Judy corrió para ver a Nick pero él estaba herido de su hombro, escucho unas quejas y vio a Sara en el suelo con una herida en el estomago-

Judy..pide ayuda rápido...-dijo Nick adolorido y Judy asintio tomado no su telefono y marco a una ambulancia- Sara...-vio a Sara en el suelo la cual estaba gimiendo un poco por el dolor, con Izak y Gina ellos estaban persiguiendo al auto con el vehículo con la velocidad más alta que tenían y las sirenas puestas-

¡Derríbalos! -Izak grito y Gina aceleró, los dos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y Gina golpeó la parte trasera del auto haciendo que se desviará, los tres animales detrás se quejaron mientras el auto derrapó en la calle, Gina mantuvo el control del auto un momento, los tres animales se bajaron del auto mientras Izak y Gina también-

¡Policia de Zootopia bajen sus armas y ríndanse! -Gina grito molesta apuntando a la hiena e Izak apuntó a la pantera, los dos sacaron sus armas y estaban por dispara, Izak y Gina dispararon pero los dos crimínales respondieron a los disparos golpeando al vehículo, Gina apuntó mejor y le dio a la hiena en el pecho e Izak le dio a la pantera en la cabeza, los dos corrieron y abrieron el auto viendo que estaba golpeado y la puerta de atrás estaba abierta con un rifle en el asiento- ¡No puede ser! -Izak se puso unos guantes y reviso el asiento encontrando unas escamas en el mueble-

Alguien estuvo aquí y por lo visto fue una serpiente -dijo Izak serio- Memo Rojas...-Gina abrió la boca sorprendida y luego los dos escucharon una sirena de una ambulancia que iba hacia donde estaban Nick y Sara-

Oh no Nick es verdad le dispararon -Gina e Izak se fueron preocupados por Nick y subieron al vehículo para irse, en el lugar de los hechos Nick estaba siento atendido por un oso polar mientras otro grupo de osos se llevó a Sara en una camilla rumbo al hospital, Nick estaba subiendo a la misma ambulancia con Judy a su lado, Judy llamó a Gina y le explicó a donde iba con Nick- entendido procura que este bien -Gina colgó su teléfono y vio a Izak- buenas noticias a Nick le dispararon en el hombro nada más pero ya van al hospital directamente, Izak se detuvo y se orilló para contestar su teléfono-

¿Qué sucede Surei? -dijo Izak serio y Surei le estaba hablando del otro lado-

 _Izak tenemos una situación en la bahía se registraron varios disparos, una posible pelea entre bandas y el cartel_ -dijo Surei preocupada e Izak le puso atención- _rápido necesitamos que vengas es importante_ -Izak colgó y suspiro-

Esto va de mal en peor -dijo Izak serio- necesitamos ir a la bahía para saber que está pasando de una vez -encendió el vehículo y comenzó a ir ese, pero detrás de unos árboles estaba Memo la cobra asomando su cabeza de detrás de un árbol viendo dl vehículo de Izak retirarse-

Estuve cerca pero la próxima vez no será tan fácil Caine -dijo Memo molesto y se retiró-

Acabo de hablar con el jefe Bogo los cuerpos y el auto estaban siendo trasladados a la bodega y al forense los van investigar con el equipo de criminología del turno nocturno -dijo Gina calmada e Izak asintio- ¿qué está pasando aquí? -Izak termino llegando a la bahía con el vehículo y vio a un grupo de policías y de ahí vio a Doki transportando un par de patas en una bandeja-

Doki -dijo Izak calmado y se acercó a ellos- ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

Son patas de carnero pero esto es lo raro -dijo Doki calmado, Doki dejó la bandeja con un tigre- síganme -los dos lo siguieron y vieron una pared de lámina llena de agujeros, siguieron viendo y notaron las manchas de sangre en otro extremo y lo que parecía ser pedazos de carne- esto es lo que pasó aquí solo encontramos la patas de un carnero -Izak vio a Hotchner en el fondo hablando con su viejo amigo Bruce-

Bruce Hotchner ¿qué pasó aquí? -dijo Izak serio, Hotchner y Bruce se acercaron a él-

Esto pasó por una arma clasificada robada hace unas horas de un centro militar -dijo Hotchner serio-

La víctima era mi informante en narcotraficos lo asesinaron con la Pulverizadora -dijo Bruce serio es Izak vio la pared- Carnero me iba a dar información de quién llenaba de drogas las calles y los traficantes pro lo mataron

Había escuchado hablar de la pulverizadora es una arma nueva experimental con más de cien cañones de armas de 9 mm -dijo Gina sorprendida- me habían dicho que era muy fuerte pero no tanto ¿a qué hora paso?

El robo fue detectado a las cuatro de la mañana -dijo Hotchner serio- pero la muerte por el olor y la descomposición diría que fue hace dos horas a lo mucho

Y le acaban de disparar a uno de mis criminalistas y a un civil hace unos minutos pero ya fueron llevados al hospital -dijo Izak calmado, se puso unos guantes y vio la escena del crimen- ¿Surei ha estado por aquí?

Si la acabo de enviar por unas pruebas al laboratorio -dijo Doki intranquilo- por ahora está escena del crimen ya está analizada solo quedara resguardada

Yo enviaré toda la información que tenga a la oficina del CSI -dijo Bruce serio-

Bien Gina y Bruce vayan a las oficinas reúnan toda la información posible sobre ese tal Carnero, agente Hotchner le dejo en sus manos la búsqueda de ese prototipo -dijo Izak calmado, todos regresaron a las oficinas de la jefatura mientras Nick estaba en el hospital, le había sacado la bala del hombro y lo habían vendado para que el sangrado se detuviera, estaba en una cama de hospital esperando que el efecto de los calmantes se le pasara y Judy estaba con el -

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Judy preocupada-

Es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida -dijo Nick nervioso- pero gracias al cielo estabas ahí tal vez huviera muerto -Nick estaba aguantando dl dolor mientras Judy le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Calmado, estaba ahí porque el teniente Caine nos dijo que hoy nos llegaron amenazas a la estación todos somos objetivos en la venganza de alguien -dijo Judy preocupada- descuida lo que pasó hoy no se va a volver a repetir tú y yo podremos hacernos frente juntos a cualquiera que quiera hacernos daño

Claro Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos juntaron sus narices sonriendo por un rato, Judy ayudo a Nick a colocarse la camisa y en eso entro una llama vestido de doctor-

Señor Nickolas Wilde -dijo la llama calmado- es su amiga quiere verlo y es algo grave

¿Qué tiene doctor? -dijo Nick preocupado- ¿ella está bien? -el doctor solo negó con la cabeza y llevó al cuarto donde estaba Sara acostada con un respirador artificial conectado a ella- ¿puedo pasar? -el doctor se lo permitió y Nick entro con calma para verla, Judy se quedó afuera y vio a Sara, Nick se sentó a un lado de la cama y la vio- hola

Nick -Sara hablo un poco mareada- estás bien...¿no te pasó nada...?

No descuida estoy bien -dijo Nick calmado pero se sintió mal al ver,a en ese estado- el doctor me dijo que...tú...

Si lo sé, voy a morir, la bala...perforó una de mis arterias...pero es...mejor..así..irme sin tanto...dolor -dijo Sara sonriendo mientras lloraba, Nick tomó su mano y la vio a los ojos- tus ojos...siempre...me gustaron...me encanto verte una última...vez...

Sara antes de que algo malo pase quiero que me digas ese tal Diego Torres ¿es una pantera macho de ojos rojos? -dijo Nick algo serio y Sara asintio- él es miembro de un cartel, lo recuerdo jamás se me olvidaría su nombre y su cara ¿tienes su número?

Esta...en...mi teléfono...-dijo Sara algo deprimida- ve a mi bolso...tengo una libreta con su nombre y número...-Nick asintio y fue por el bolso de Sara, dentro encontró una pequeña libreta con los nombres y números de sus conocidos y encontró el número de Diego- como siempre...pones...lo que...quieres antes de...mi...fue por eso que..te...deje

Lo siento pero este es mi trabajo -dijo Nick algo serio, se calmo y se sentó junto a ella- lo lamento, por todo lo que pasó, pero ahora tengo una vida diferente y tengo una novia...perdón si te herí...

Si lo sé...-Sara sonrio- pero sabes...me alegra...que tengas...tu propia vida buena...y más...quiero que me prometas una cosa

Si lo que sea -dijo Nick calmado tomando la mano a derecha de Sara y le dio un leve beso-

Quiero que vivas...por mi...quiero que tengas tu...propia vida...-dijo Sara llorando- cásate...forma una familia...vive feliz y de forma tranquila, es lo que siempre quería para ti -Sara lloro un poco igual que Nick-

Si te prometo que haré lo posible para cumplirlo -dijo Nick llorando un poco, Sara sonrio y comenzó a bajar su ritmo cardiaco- ¿Sara? -el doctor entro corriendo y comenzaron a trátala, por minutos trataron de ayudarla pero fue tarde, Sara había fallecido, Nick solo estaba ahí viendo como tapaban el cuerpo de Sara y le dieron la bala a Nick en una pequeña botella de plástico-

Lo lamento...tanto por tu amiga -dijo Judy deprimida-

No pasa nada -dijo Nick deprimido- lo único que puedo hacer por ella ahora es encontrar al que le disparo y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo, su bala es la única pista que tenemos -Judy asintio sería viendo el cuerpo de Sara en la sala-

Vamos de seguro Doki tiene alguna pista de quién fue -dijo Judy calmada, los dos se fueron a la estación en un taxi, mientras tanto en la estación Izak, Gina y Bruce estaban viendo los documentos e información que tenían-

Tres casos todos diferentes -dijo Gina molesta- primero atacan y roban un centro armamentista militar, mataron a todos y se robaron tres armas muy peligrosas, mataron a un informante de narcotraficos, ahora le disparan a Wilde de la nada -Bruce e Izak estaban viendo los papeles en la mesa serios y lavo molestos-

Chicos -Surei llegó con unos documentos en las manos- creo tener una respuesta de todo lo que está pasando aquí -abrió los papeles y mostró a las fotos de dos hienas, una de Memo, otra de Diego, y la pantera a la que Izak le disparo- encontré el ADN de todos en el CODIS, no sólo eso si no que también creo tener una pista de lo que están haciendo

Estos animales que tenemos presentes son en realidad parte del cartel de Zootopia, reconozco a Memo él fue sospechoso del Homicidios de mi madre -dijo Izak molesto-

Diego Torres -dijo Bruce molesto- él es uno de más peligrosos narcotraficantes que he conocido

Por último los gemelos Hiernandez son asesinos con interés por las armas militares han tratado de robar armas en el pasado -dijo Gina molesta- entonces es el cartel el que está en Zootopia y son ellos los que no has atacado en estas últimas horas

Si y no solo eso el agente Hotchner acaba de hablar tienen información de que posiblemente los lideres como Memo o Diego están aquí para acabar con Zootopia -dijo Surei nerviosa, los tres se pusieron tensos y se quedaron callados- ¿tenemos alguna idea de donde están?

¿Ya revisaron el auto completamente? -dijo Izak serio-

Todavía no, solo analizamos los asientos -dijo Surei nerviosa-

Vamos para allá, Bruce Gina revisemos el auto de momento -dijo Izak serio, los tres estaban por ir a la bodega mientras un rinoceronte estaba revisando el auto por su cuenta, abrió la parte de enfrente viendo el motor pero en eso encontró un reloj digital conectado con cables a una caja de papel y otras cosas pegadas con cinta, era una bomba y solo tenía unos segundos antes de explotar, Izak y Gina estaban usando batas de laboratorio y Bruce no- Bruce como esto es algo oficial de CSI creo que deberías estar un poco más alejado

No, también tengo conocimientos de CSI como tú o Gina -dijo Bruce calmado- los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda esta vez -los tres asintieron y estaban por acercarse más cuando la bomba explotó, la fuerza de la explosión empujó a los tres, Izak abrazo a Gina y los dos cayeron al suelo mientras la bodega se estaba quemando y parte del pasillo también, los tres se fueron levantando con algo de dificultad y vieron el incendio que estaba por extenderse, después de unos minutos el equipo de bomberos estaba en la estación conteniendo el fuego de la bodega para autos, algunos estaban siendo atendidos por los paramédicos por la fuerza de la explosión, Izak estaba vendado de su frente y Gina de su brazo izquierdo, Bruce estaba siendo revisado de su boca por estar cerca del fuego- si ya déjame estoy bien -dijo molesto al oso mientras el tosía un poco-

¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Izak preocupado viendo a Gina-

Estoy bien pero tu cabeza -dijo Gina preocupada-

Estaré bien descuida -dijo Izak sonriendo- el auto era un señuelo o debió estar preparado para explotar cuando lo dejaran borrando toda evidencia

No, yo creo que sabían que esta misión podría ser suicida o no contaban con que ustedes aparecieran en el intento de asesinato -dijo Bruce serio, tosió un poco más y los paramédicos lo tuvieron que ayudar-

Teniente Caine -Bogo llego algo molesto junto a Garraza- un auto bomba explotó dentro de mi jefatura ¿qué pasó exactamente aquí?

Tenemos teorías que demuestran que hay un cartel que trata de destruir a la policia de Zootopia -dijo Izak algo serio- el auto bomba lo rescatamos después del intento de asesinato del agente Nickolas Wilde pero no pensamos que fuera un auto bomba, los criminalistas del turno nocturno no investigaron mejor con respecto al auto -Bogo solo grito y se sujeto los cuernos-

Bueno ya fue suficiente a partir de ahora toda la jefatura queda bajo estricta vigilancia -dijo Bogo molesto- no quiero perder a más de mis agentes -vio a un perro dálmata vestido de bombero junto a otro más y se acercó con calma- ¿hay daños en el laboratorio de criminalista?

No señor Bogo, solo la bodega donde estaba el auto sufrió daños, el auto termino quemado pero rescatamos algo que estaba dentro -dijo el bombero calmado y sus compañeros trajeron una caja quemada de lo que parecía ser de plástico pero como estaba quemada no se notaba viendo su color, la forma era rectangular y amplia- no sabemos qué es pero estaba en la cajuela del auto

Llévenlo a criminalista los que están ahí le harán una revisión meticulosa -dijo Bogo serio, Judy y Nick fueron llegando en un taxi- ¿en dónde estaban ustedes dos?

Lo sentimos jefe Bogo pero traemos nueva evidencia -dijo Judy sería mostrando las dos balas dentro de pequeñas botellas de plástico- ¡Galletas y queso dulce ¿qué pasó aquí?!

Un auto bomba eso fue lo que pasó, quienes le dispararon a Wilde pensaban darse a la fuga y eliminar toda evidencia con una bomba dentro del auto -dijo Bogo molesto- ahora quiero que los dos hagan su trabajo para que mi jefatura no sea el epicentro de un encuentro entre la policia y un cartel lleno de escorias -los dos asintieron y se fueron con Gina e Izak-

¿Cómo se encuentran Izak y Gina? -dijo Nick calmado-

Mejor que tú en cierto punto -dijo Gina calmada- nosotros estábamos más cerca de la explosión pero solo nos lastimamos los oídos

Nosotros tenemos la bala del estómago de Sara y la otra es de mi hombro las llevaremos a balística después de que controlen el humo -dijo Nick calmado e Izak los felicitó a ambos por lo que hicieron, Izak vio las balas de rifle que ambos tenían en las manos y luego de su camisa tomó la bala que Hotchner le había dado hace tiempo, después de un rato todos regresaron a su trabajo-

Yo iré a balística los demás quieren que tomen esa caja que concentraron y la analicen que no quede nada sin revisar -dijo Izak calmado y los demás asintieron, Izak vio las balas en el laboratorio de balística, estaba usando una bata y unas gafas de producción, eran balas de francotirador, en un lado tenía la bala de Nick, en otro la bla del estomago de Sara y otro la bla de su madre, tomó un rifle de franco tirador, se acercó a un pequeño campo de tiro con un cuerpo hecho de masa naranja- disparo uno -cargo el arma y disparo al hombro izquierdo- disparo dos -volvió a cargar y disparo al estomago- disparo tres -disparo al corazón, tomó las balas del cuerpo falso y las comparo con las balas de Nick, Sara y su madre, se sorprendió de lo que vio, mientras Bruce estaba hablando con Nick sobre lo que había pasado-

Y eso fue lo que pasó ella apareció y me dijo que Diego Torres le surtía droga a sus amigos en el grupo de ayuda -dijo Nick serio y Bruce estaba revisando la libreta en sus manos- ¿qué podemos hacer?

Bastante ven vamos al laboratorio de análisis cibernéticos -dijo Bruce serio, los dos fueron a ver a John el cual comenzó a conectar el celular de Bruce a su computadora- bien recuerda triangula correctamente la posición mientras hablo con el

Solo en menos cinco minutos podré localizarlo debes hacer que hable mucho tiempo -dijo John nervioso y Bruce asintio, marcó el número mientras en algún lado de Zootopia Diego estaba conduciendo, escucho su telefono y contesto-

Si ¿quien es? -dijo Diego serio-

Diego vaya hace tiempo que no sabía de ti -dijo Bruce serio- ¿en dónde estás?

Vaya pero si es el oficial Bruce -dijo Diego sonriendo con burla- ¿qué haces llamándome?

Solo quería saber que estás pensando en hacer Diego, cruzando te encuentra juro que haré pagar por todo lo que pensaste hacer -dijo Bruce molesto-

Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, tus amenazas no significan nada -dijo Diego sonriendo, John estaba rastreando el GPS del celular- si piensas que me vas encontrar con el GPS estás equivocado, lo único que encontraras será un bola de fuego recorriendo Zootopia -colgó y se perdió la señal del celular en la computadora-

¿Qué quiso decir con una bola de fuego recorriendo Zootopia? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

No lo sé -dijo Bruce sorprendido, mientras tanto con Gina y Judy las dos hembras estaban revisando la caja que estaba un poco quemada, Gina le puso una palanca en una pequeña apertura y la abrió con fuerza-

Listo ya esta -dijo Gina sería viendo la caja abierta, Judy encendió una lámpara y se acercó calmada viendo el interior, estaba forrada y parecía que transportaba algo anteriormente- este forro es,..


	35. Chapter 35

Este forro es algo extraño pero la caja es muy grande como si transportará algo muy pesado -dijo Judy sorprendida- ¿cómo un lanzacohetes?

Es de un lanza miseles, tiene más poder que un lanza cohetes -dijo Gina sorprendida, corrió y tomó una radio y comenzó a llamar- a todas las unidades hay un sospechoso armado y peligroso, está armado con un lanza misiles repito está armado con un lanza misiles

¡Gina! -Bruce salió por detrás- llama todos diles que destruira el tren de la ciudad que vayan a la estación más cercana

Si, cambio de ruta todas las unidades vayan directo a la próxima estación donde el tren tendrá su parada, tengan vigilado el tren -Gina grito por la radio y las unidades comenzaron a contestar, algunos policías avanzaron hacia dónde estaba en tren para alcanzarlo- Bruce quiero que tú y Nick busquen a Diego si lo ven no duden mátenlo no quiero que ese tren quede hecho pedazos -los dos asintieron y se fueron corriendo para tomar un vehículo y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron-

¿Nosotras que hacemos? -dijo Judy incomoda-

Tenemos que seguir buscando los lanza misiles -dijo Gina sería- si Diego tiene uno el segundo no debe estar tan lejos lo sé, iré por Izak tú busca a Surei que se ponga en contacto con FBI para que les de información o busquen algún registro del arma -Judy asintio y se fue corriendo, Gina estaba buscando a Izak el cual estaba en balística dejando las tres balas frente a él- Izak al fin te encuentro -Izak no contesto solo veía las balas- ¿qué tienes?

Gina las estrías en las balas son idénticas -dijo Izak calmado- en las tres -Gina levanto las orejas sorprendida y se acercó con cuidado- las estrías en el arma de Memo coinciden con la Bas,as haya das en Nick y esa civil de nombre Sara pero también en la bala que mató a mi madre -Gina lo abrazo con cuidado por la espalda-

Tranquilo, tranquilo todo va a estar bien solo tenemos que encontrar a Memo -dijo Gina deprimida, Izak tomó la mano de Gina y la acaricio- vamos...

Si pero ¿por dónde empezar a buscar? -dijo Izak calmado, lo pensó un momento y luego reaccionó- vamos con John -los dos salieron rápido de ahí mientras tanto los oficiales estaban deteniendo a todos en los civiles y agentes cerca de las paradas del tren, los revisaban mientras Bruce y Nick estaban revisando una parada cerca del centro, era la parada principal donde Judy había llegado la primera vez, los habitantes estaban saliendo por el pánico-

Según los registros el tren llegara dentro de diez minutos a esta estación -dijo Nick serio viendo el lugar, sacó su arma y la cargo para disparar, Bruce estaba viendo a los lados y comenzó a olfatear y levanto sus orejas para escuchar algo fuera de lo normal, estaba viendo a los lados pero no veía nada, camino un poco y cargó su arma, escucho un clip y el sonido del tren más adelante, se giró a la derecha y vio a Diego con el lanza misiles listo para disparar-

¡Diego! -Bruce grito sorprendidos y los dos le apuntaron con sus armas-

¡Baja el arma o abriremos fuego! -Nick estaba molesto apuntándole con su arma-

¡No pueden hacer nada esto pasara y no pueden hacer nada! -Diego grito sonriendo estaba por dispara pero Nick le disparado en la pierna derecha tirando al suelo, Diego disparo el arma pero el misil termino saliendo por la entrada principal y le dio a un edificio más a lo lejos causando una gran explosión, Diego se estaba quejando del dolor y veía su pierna, Nick le había disparado justo en la rodilla, Bruce se acercó y le apuntó con su arma- adelante mátame...o jamás se termina..-Bruce lo mato de un disparo a la cabeza-

Estupido -dijo Nick serio- # _tragateloDiego_ -Bruce se rió un momento y guardó su arma igual que Nick- una amenaza menos ahora solo queda

La Pulverizadora -dijo Bruce serio- pero este es un solo lanza misiles ¿dónde está el segundo?

Judy aquí Nick, Jefe Bogo, Teniente Caine respondan -Nick tomó la radio y llamó mientras en la jefatura Bogo escucho la radio y la tomo-

Si aquí Bogo ¿qué sucede Wilde? -dijo Bogo calmado-

Señor amaneza eliminada Diego Torres está muerto -dijo Nick sonriendo y Bogo se comenzó a reír-

Perfecto uno menos -dijo Bogo sonriendo, tomó un micrófono y lo activo- a todos lo oficiales presentes Diego Torres está muerto, la amenaza a Zootopia esta detenida por ahora -algunos oficiales gritaron sonriendo y aplaudiendo- el oficial Wilde se hizo cargo -Judy sonrio calmada y suspiro aliviada-

Bien eso me hace sentir mejor de momento -dijo Judy sonriendo, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió revelando a Izak y a Gina los cuales fueron directo a la computadora buscando información de Memo- ¿qué sucede?

Todavía no podemos estar tranquilos -dijo Izak serio, busco la información personal de Memo- bien parece que la información de Memo es faltante no tengo ni un teléfono

Teniente Caine tenemos problemas -dijo una oveja vestida de falda negra y una blusa blanca usando bata de laboratorio-

¿De qué se trata ahora Jenny? -dijo Izak calmado-

Tiene que ver esto -dijo Jenny camada, Judy, Gina e Izak la siguieron hasta la computadora de John- vean esto nos conectamos con las cámaras de seguridad de Zootopia, en las cuatro secciones, usamos el código que busca los rasgos físicos y rostros de los sospechosos

Al grano Jenny ¿qué están haciendo? -dijo Gina algo irritada-

Bueno usamos el código para revisar los rostros y patrón de escamas de las serpientes es Memo, lo encontramos -dijo Jenny calmada, John activó la computadora y mostró la imagen de Memo entrando a un autobús el solo-

Las cámaras lo siguieron hasta esta mansión en el centro de la ciudad, creemos que esta casa es una de las tantas casas de seguridad de los Niebla oscura, también no es solo el los lideres estaban ahí pero ya mataron a tres -dijo John calmado-

Entonces ahí es a donde tenemos que ir -dijo Izak serio, tomó una radio y lo hizo sonar- ¡Atención a todas las unidades tenemos a líderes y a todo un cartel en una casa en el centro de Zootopia, todos vayan armados! -los oficiales se movieron mientras que Izak y Gina fueron a la oficina de Izak, buscaron en sus casilleros y comenzaron a cambiarse- colóquense sus chalecos antibalas -se pusieron el uniforme de policía regular pero se pusieron un chaleco negro antibalas con las siglas CSI, Judy se puso su viejo uniforme con el mismo chaleco, cargaron armas y se fueron mientras Nick y Bruce recibieron el llamado y Bruce se dio la vuelta para ir a la dirección-

¿Espera realmente vamos a la acción? -dijo Nick preocupado-

Si pero más que nada dime ¿traes con tigo tu chaleco novato? -dijo Bruce calmado-

No lo tengo -dijo Nick preocupado-

En la parte de atrás eche dos pero eres muy pequeño espero te quede o te convertirán en queso suizo con balas -dijo Bruce en un tono de burla, Nick trago algo grueso, cuando se estaban acercando apagaron las sirenas para ver la casa mejor, detrás de ellos están un equipo Swat, todos estaban a un calle de distancia de la casa, todos se pusieron chalecos, cascos y armas, Nick estaba buscando a Judy y la encontró alistándose para entrar-

Judy -Nick la llamó y la abrazo-

Nick me alegra tanto verte -dijo Judy sonriendo, se soltaron y se vieron a los ojos- me enteré de lo que pasó bien hecho

No tanto solo le dispare en la pierna si lo hubiera matado el tren huviera salido volando en pedazos -dijo Nick calmado y Judy asintio- entonces el cartel se oculta dentro de una casa

Si y tenemos que hacer una redada pero antes te tengo un regalo -dijo Judy sonriendo, abrió la parte de atrás de un vehículo- ten -le mostró un chaleco antibalas negro, una escopeta y un casco- tu propio traje de pelea no puedes ir a una fiesta sin estar vestido para la ocasión

Te amo -dijo Nick sonriendo, se puso el traje y un casco mientras cargaba el arma, Bruce solo se puso un chaleco e Izak avanzó con el resto con un rifle y una pistola, Gina tenía una pistola la y una escopeta-

Bien escuchen vamos a entrar a una mansión que está a una calle de aquí, nuestro objetivo es detener a cada uno de los que está ahí dentro ya que pertenecen a un cartel, quiero que cada sospechoso quede bajo custodia o recibe un tiro en la cabeza -dijo Izak serio, algunos asintieron- no hay daño colateral y tengan mucho cuidado es posible que tengan en su poder armas de un gran poder destructivo, no les voy a mentir esto será una pequeña guerra disparen a matar

¡Listos! -gritaron todos los oficiales, todos fueron corriendo rumbo a la casa mientras dentro de la casa del cartel-

Mataron a Diego -dijo Elliot molesto- también al par de hienas y a Memo lo tienen buscando de lado a lado de todo esta miserable ciudad -estaba afuera de la casa en un pequeño jardín con una piscina afuera, había una mesa con los únicos que quedaron el oso negro, el oso blanco, el carnero, el hipopótamo y por último estaba Elliot- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡Los policías vienen para este lugar y nos matarán a todos!

Relájate quieres aún tenemos la Pulverizadora pensaba venderla en el mercado negro pero están poderosa que podemos usarla contra esos policías quedarán hechos pedazos de forma rápida -dijo el oso negro serio-

También tenemos el lanza misiles y las bombas con cronómetros digitales -dijo el carnero sonriendo, Elliot estaba molesto y luego levanto un dedo sonriendo- ¿qué pasa?

Tengo una idea -dijo Elliot sonriendo- quiero que carguen el lanza misiles y una bomba cronometrada a mi auto rápido saldré de aquí lo más pronto posible -dos carneros asintieron y comenzaron a moverse- los demás mátenlos no quiero policías vivos -los demás asintieron, aparecieron diferentes animales cargando armas, pistolas, escopetas o rifles con ametralladoras, todo la casa estaba llena de animales armados, en la parte de frente estaban cuanto animales armados con rifles, primero avanzaron cuatro oficiales armados con rifles y dispararon a los cuatro animales los cuales no se dieron cuenta, los criminales cayeron al suelo muertos y el equipo de SWAT golpeó la reja abriéndola de golpe-

¡Avancen avancen! -Izak grito y todos los oficiales avanzaron corriendo, Izak y Gina iban en medio mientras Nick y Judy estaban detrás de ellos, Izak vio a un carnero armado y le disparo en la cabeza, Gina vio a un leopardo armado y le disparo dos veces al pecho, el escuadrón disparo varias veces a los animales que encontraban en frente, en la parte de arriba de la casa se rompieron las ventanas desde dentro, ahí salieron un rinoceronte, un leopardo y un lobo armados con rifles y escopetas- ¡Arriba tengan cuidado! -los animales de la ventana comenzaron a disparar le dieron a tres oficiales, los demás se hicieron a un lado del rango de tiro, Judy disparo tres veces pero le dio al leopardo en el hombro, Bruce disparo tres veces y le dio al rinoceronte justo en la boca, Nick apuntó mejor y disparo dos veces dándole al rinoceronte, Izak disparo tres veces y le dio al lobo en la cabeza, el leopardo estaba sacando su arma de nuevo e Izak le disparo a la cabeza, todos avanzaron de nuevo pero esta vez dos osos estaban armados con Tk9 y comenzaron disparar en todo el patio, los oficiales agacharon la cabeza ocultándose detrás de unas cuantas columnas, un oficial disparo y le dio a un oso en el pecho, el oso se quejó y le disparo a su compañero al caer, Izak y Bruce avanzaron corriendo y buscaron en el patio, vieron a un grupo de diez ni males armados, retrocedieron, un grupo de animales de la policia avanzado y comenzaron el fuego cruzado, se escucharon algunas quejas y gritos, Judy estaba viendo cómo sus compañeros estaban callando algunos vivos otros muertos, Nick salió de una columna y disparo contra un carnero y lo mato, Gina sacó un fic le y comenzó a disparar contra un grupo de lobos y algunos cayeron muertos, cuando el grupo termino eliminado decidieron atrás a la casa-

¡Registren todo y tengan cuidado! -Gina grito y todos asintieron, dos leonés avanzaron con cuidado pero en la sala el oso negro salió de un lado con una maquina llena de pequeños cañones de nueve milímetros, apuntó y disparo y los terminaron hechos pedazos hasta el punto que casi eran líquido- ¡Maldicion tienen la pulverizadora aquí! -Izak y Bruce se vieron y asintieron juntos- ¡¿A dónde van?! -Izak y Bruce fueron corriendo mientras que el oso los apuntó y disparo pero los dos corrieron a un lado esquivando el rango de ataque, Gina y los demás se ocultaron detrás de una pared para evitar el daño, Izak estaba detrás de un mueble y Bruce detrás de una columna, Izak cargo su arma y salió de su escondite disparando tres veces igual que Bruce, los dos le dieron a la máquina y el oso se asusto ocultándose en la máquina , Izak le dio una patada al mueble y lo empujó contra la máquina empujando también al oso, Bruce avanzó corriendo y estaba apuntándole al oso, el oso se levanto y le dio un golpe con sus garras y Bruce se quejó soltando su arma-

-el oso se levanto y trato de atrapar a Bruce, Bruce lo sujeto de las muñecas y los se quedaron forcejeando, Izak salgo y sujeto al oso del cuello en un forcejeo, aplicó una llave y lo estaba tratando de alejar de Bruce, el oso grito y sacó sus garras para atrapar a Izak de el cuello y la camisa, le dio unas marcas en la cabeza y la piel dejándole leves heridas, Bruce tomó el arma y le disparo cuatro veces en el pecho al oso, Izak se quejó y cayó al suelo junto al oso-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Bruce calmado e Izak se levanto mostrando los cuatro impactos de bala en el pecho y las cortadas en su cabeza y ropa-

Si descuida vamos -dijo Izak serio, el equipo siguió avanzando mientras en la casa se escuchaban los disparos e impactos de bala, Bruce llego a un cuarto y estaba buscando por algunos lados y en eso se escucho el sonido de un auto y todos vieron como un auto negro salió de la casa a toda velocidad, Gina pudo ver por la ventana y vio a Elliot-

Es Elliot -Gina grito sorprendida y tomó una radio- a todas las unidades sospechoso viaja en un convertible negro posiblemente armado y peligroso deténgalo -las unidades dieron aviso y fueron por Elliot pero él estaba sonriendo mientras conducía con rumbo a la jefatura con el lanza misiles en la parte trasera del auto, en el cuarto se escucharon más disparo y Gina ocultó a Judy detrás de una columna, las dos vieron a un carnero armado con una ametralladora disparo varias veces y las dos se ocultaron, Judy avanzó corriendo y salto a un lado, disparo dos veces contra el carnero y le dio en los hombros, Gina avanzó y vio que el carnero todavía tenía movilidad, disparo una vez y el carnero igual, el carnero cayó muerto en el suelo y el disparo le dio a Judy en el estomago pero por el chaleco solo le dolió el impacto-

Vamos Judy vamonos -dijo Gina intranquila y Judy asintio levantándose para ir con ella, Izak y Nick estaban rodeando un cuarto sin ver que Memo estaba debajo de los moviéndose entre los muebles, Nick pasó por un lado y le pisó la cola a Memo haciendo que saliera y lo estrangulara del cuello-

Lo encontré...-Nick se quejó y trato de sujetar a Memo del cuerpo pero no podía, Memo abrió la boca y estaba por morderlo pero Izak lo atrapó sacando un poco sus garras, lo jaló y Memo soltó a Nick dejandolo tirando en el suelo, Izak estaba jalando a Memo el cuello se enrolló en su cuerpo y los dos quedaron forcejeando viendo que moría primero-

Mataste a mi madre ahora me quedaré con tu piel -dijo Izak molesto-

Yo no fui...Elliot me dio la orden hace años..-dijo Memo sonriendo e Izak se sorprendió- ahora tú sigues...-Izak y Memo estaban forcejeando hasta que Nick le disparo en la cabeza a Memo e Izak lo soltó-

Gracias -dijo Izak sonriendo y Nick asintio cansado-

Esto no termina -dijo Nick sorprendido, se escucho el llamado de Gina en la radio y los dos asintieron, Gina, Judy, Nick, Izak y Bruce dejaron la mansión y fueron a la jefatura- ¡¿Estás segura de que lo viste salir de la casa?! -le gritó a Gina por la radio-

Si y esta ruta demuestra que va a la jefatura -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Aquí el teniente Caine quiero que revisen la casa, busquen un lanza misiles y todo tipo de armas de alto calibre -dijo Izak por la radio-

Teniente aquí el oficial Gato -hablo un tigre por la radio- ya revisamos todo el lugar pero no hay pruebas de que tuvieran un lanza misiles, no hay ninguno de momento

Si él tiene el lanza misiles es lógico pensar que el va a destruir la jefatura con el -dijo Izak sorprendido- ¡Hay que detenerlo! -apuraron más el paso y fueron con rumbo a la jefatura, Bogo dio aviso y todos estaban saliendo con calma mientras que detrás de la jefatura estaba Elliot armando el lanza misiles y apuntó a la jefatura, Izak se detuvo cerca de la jefatura y estaba viendo a los lados- ¡Revisen el perímetro no quiero que nada que no se a animal se acerque! -Gina salió corriendo por un lado, estaba revisando el campo por su cuenta, estaba buscándolo hasta que sintió que alguien le dio un golpe en la espalda y ella cayó al suelo herida-

Vaya jamás se dan por vencidos ¿verdad? -dijo Elliot sonriendo viendo a Gina en el suelo- pudiste estar a salvo Gina, pudiste ser la reina de mi equipo pero no tenías que ser la oficial buena como tus amigas todas y cada una de ellas, fueron unos completos idiotas todos, no me aceptaste y ahora tendrás las consecuencias de todo eso -el auto estaba cerca y sacó del lanza misiles- es hermoso y lo más hermoso que veré será cuando destruya esa maldita estación con todos los policías dentro y así podré ser el nuevo líder de Zootopia

Maldigo..juro que te mataré -dijo Gina molesta, trato de tomar su arma pero Elliot le pisó la muñeca y Gina se quejó un poco, Elliot tomó el lanza misiles y lo dejo caer en la mano derecha de Gina haciendo que gritara-

¿Te dolió? -Elliot se burlo mientras Gina se sujetaba la mano- que lastima -tomó el lanza misiles y apuntó a la jefatura en la sección de criminología, todos los niveles estaban afuera hasta que Elliot disparo y le dio al edificio, causando una fuerte explosión, la mitad del edificio termino explotando empujando a muchos contra el suelo y los alejó, Gina estaba sorprendida, Izak y Judy terminaron ocultos detrás de una camioneta tratando de no recibir algún olor, Nick estaba escondido junto a Bruce cubriendo sus oídos, todos estaban escondidos mientras la gente gritaba de sorpresa y miedo, Elliot se comenzó a reír- ¡Si lo logre la jefatura y todos los oficiales están muertos! ¡Lo logre! -Gina tomó su arma y con su mano izquierda le apuntó a Elliot y le dio en el hombro derecho dejando que cayera al suelo- hay maldita gata

Elliot estás arrestado -dijo Gina molesta y le apuntaba con su arma- se termino jamás saldrás a de prision

No me importa, esto no se va a detener todavía seguiré hasta el día que muera -dijo Elliot sonriendo, Gina se enojo y le dio una patada en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y dejandolo inconsciente, lo llevó arrastrando hasta la jefatura mientras los bomberos trataban de apagar la estación-

¿Todos estaban bien? ¿Todos lograron salir? -Bogo estaba viendo a toda la estación, los oficiales asentían mientras Izak estaba buscando a Gina, Judy y Nick estaban ayudando a los heridos-

Todos por aquí -se escucho el grito de Gina y la vieron regresar cargando a Elliot, Izak fue para ayudarla- estoy bien pero a Elliot le dispare fue él quien destruyo la jefatura -todos los animales y oficiales comenzaron a gruñír viendo a Elliot tirado en el suelo con algunos disparos en el hombro, Gina fue llevada con Doki mientras Elliot estaba en una camilla sin recibir ninguna ayuda médica, Doki estaba curando a Izak mientras Surei estaba ayudando a Gina con su mano izquierda- Elliot formaba parte del cartel, el robo los lanza misiles y luego uso el ultimo para destruir la jefatura

Nosotros escuchamos de la alerta y pudimos salir por suerte no había nadie en el edifico -dijo Surei calmada-

Ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? La jefatura ya no existe -dijo Judy preocupada viendo el lugar quemado-

Sobrevivir es lo mejor que podemos hacer -dijo Nick sorprendido- pero lo más curioso fue que solo destruyo la mitad ¿por qué?

Esa mitad era el sistema de criminología, todas nuestras evidencias, nuestros casos más recientes todos estaban ahí -dijo Gina molesta mientras Surei la curaba- el dijo que no se detendría hasta que viera todo arder -los demás estaban serios mientras parecía que el día ya estaba pasando hasta el atardecer, uno de los médicos se acercó a Elliot que estaba despertando, le abrió la camisa y se asusto viendo que tenía una bomba pegada al pecho a 15 minutos de explotar-

¡Bomba! ¡Tiene una bomba! -grito el oso asustado y todos se fueron acercando viendo el cuerpo de Elliot-

Jajaja les dije que esto no terminaba así de fácil -dijo Elliot sonriendo- ¿qué harás teniente Caine? -Izak grito metió a Elliot en una camioneta de transporte de prisioneros, lo dejo ahí dentro y le quitó las llaves a un tigre-

¡Izak no! ¡¿A dónde vas?! -Gina le grito pero Izak no contesto solo comenzó a conducir mientras Elliot se reía, Gina y Judy buscaron alguna radio que todavía sirviera y contactaron con la camioneta que Izak se había llevado- ¡¿Izak qué haces?! -Izak escucho la voz de Gina en la radio-

¡Perdóname Gina pero tengo que hacer algo importante! -Izak tomó el comunicador y hablo serio ahí mientras todo el equipo lo escuchaba- ¡voy a sacar esta bomba de la ciudad, no se preocupen el camino está despejado!

¡Teniente, Izak! ¡Escuche todo en la ciudad es puro concreto y asfalto no hay donde dejar el auto para que bombé explote sin daño colateral! -Nick grito por la radio mientras Izak estaba viendo el reloj en el auto-

Tengo un lugar que podría servir pero quiero que manden aviso a todos los del parque -dijo Izak serio- que se alejen de parque comunitario dónde está el lago ahí lo voy a inundar y la fuerza de la explosión no afectará a nadie -todos asintieron y dieron el aviso en el parque dieron el aviso mientras Izak estaba conduciendo-

Vaya que gran y noble sacrifico -dijo Elliot riendo un poco- sabes el...parque a dónde vamos a está a 15 minutos exactamente ¿cómo le harás para salir del agua a tiempo? -Izak no contesto solo condujo más rápido, estaba llegando al parque mientras el reloj en la bomba avanzaba más rápido solo quedaban cinco minutos, Izak aumentó más la velocidad hasta que terminó cerca del auto- ¿qué harás jajaja? Solo queda un minuto -Izak sonrio y dejo la camioneta estrellada en el agua, abrió la puerta y salió con cuidado, el cuarto donde estaba Elliot se estaba llenando de agua, el grito y la bomba explotó, Izak estaba por salir del agua pero la fuerza de la explosión bajo el agua lo empujó con fuerza hasta que saliera del agua, Izak termino rodando por el suelo herido y tosiendo un poco, trato de levantase pero no pudo y volvió a caer al suelo cansado, después de un rato una ambulancia llegó junto al quizo de Izak-

¡Izak! -Gina bajo corriendo de un patrulla y lo cargo para verlo- ¡dime algo lo que sea! -Nick y Judy se juntaron con ellos para verlo-

Teniente Caine diga algo -Judy se acercó y lo movió un poco, Izak dijo algo pero Judy no le entendió- ¿qué dice?

Que estas sobre mi cola -dijo Izak calmado, Judy se alejó y todos sonrieron aliviados mientras Gina lloro un poco y lo abrazo, todos ayudaron a Izak a ponerlo en la camilla- equipo de CSI de Zootopia felicidades terminamos con el cartel ahora las calles serán más seguras

No hables más mejor vamos a que te atiendan -dijo Gina sonriendo, después de dos dias Izak estaba en una cama de hospital vendado del cuerpo mientras Gina estaba a su lado usando ropa normal, Judy estaba en la puerta de enfrente-

Con su permiso teniente -dijo Judy sonriendo y entro junto con Nick, los dos estaban usando ropa de civil- veníamos a ver cómo se sentía

Mucho mejor gracias -dijo Izak sonriendo- sospecho que no vienen completamente por mi

Si y no señor -dijo Judy sonriendo- el nuevo presidente del estado ha decidió dar los fondos de emergencia para renovar el edificio y tendremos un mejor laboratorio pero estaremos en otro sector hasta que el edificio quede como nuevo

Es bueno oírlo -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina estaba calmada y le tallo un poco la cabeza- ¿otra noticia?

Si, parece que todos los rumores de que somos corruptos y demás se han levantado, todo el departamento del tesoro estará bajo vigilancia mientras que CSI estará de nuevo operando en otra jurisdicción de momento -dijo Nick sonriendo- aunque perdamos nuestra oficina el equipo de CSI se volverá a levantar dentro de unos meses

Así es el equipo CSI de Zootopia siempre se levanta sin importa que pase -dijo Izak sonriendo-

 **Final de temporada**

 **Próxima saga- Las maquetas**


	36. Chapter 36

**Citas, descansos, pasión y sueños locos por cloroformo**

Han pasado ya siete días desde el atentado contra los CSI, en ese tiempo Nick y Judy sólo tuvieron trabajo de oficina en otros extremos mientras arreglaban las oficinas de los CSI, Izak ganó dos semanas de vacaciones para recuperarse de sus heridas, apenas la primera semana lo dieron de alta y Gina lo recibió, usaba una férula en su brazo izquierdo y parecía que el torso lo tenía vendado, ese día en especial Gina e Izak estaban caminando por la ciudad, Izak usaba una camisa roja de manga larga y un pantalón negro, Gina estaba usando un vestido azul algo escotado y en su mano izquierda tenía una venda, Izak la estaba acompañando en sus compras-

Qué bueno que finalmente saliste de esa sala de urgencias -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak asintio sonriendo- ¿crees que podamos estar juntos esta noche?

Me parece bien -dijo Izak sonriendo un poco, abrazo a Gina con su mano libre y le dio un beso en la cabeza- ¿hay algún restaurante en el que podamos comer? Solo he comido comida de hospital estos días

Si, dicen que la comida de hospital es muy mala -Gina sonrio y se abrazo más pegando más su cuerpo, mientras ellos estaban en su momento privado Nick y Judy estaba llenando algunos papeles en la oficina, Nick los llenaba de forma tranquila y algo lenta, mientras que Judy los llenaba muy rápido-

¡Termine! ¡En solo veinte minutos! -Judy grito sonriendo mientras Nick quien estaba frente a ella estaba sorprendido y un poco irritado- ¿cuántas has llenado Nick? No importa porque yo llene más de 60 en solo veinte minutos ¡Bumm! -Judy estaba riendo un poco mientras Nick llenaba de forma tranquila- vamos zorro se más rápido

Estoy haciendo el trabajo algo lento porque son formatos diferentes cada uno tiene un punto de criminalista, uno es sobre tratamiento de escenas de crimen y otros sobre reglamentos y metodología -dijo Nick sonriendo- hay que ver cuál es cuál -vio como Judy bajo las orejas sorprendida- apuesto que las leíste tan rápido que ni alcanzaste a leerla completas -Nick sonrio alzando las cejas y Judy solo se avergonzó apretando los dientes- hay que linda conejita por hacerlo rápido lo hizo mal y ahora tendrá que pagar más de 40 zoo dólares para reponer esas formas

No puede ser -Judy se golpeó la cara con el escritorio, Nick se comenzó a reír, dejes de reponer algunas cosas Judy Nick estaban descansando un momento hasta que Judy vio a una gacela macho vestido de traje pero su pelo era como el de Gazelle, " _parece una versión masculina de Gazelle"_ Judy se rió un poco por su idea y luego lo pensó un momento y vio a Nick- oye Nick dime una cosa ¿nunca has pensado como te vería como una hembra? -Nick termino escupiendo el café que tenía en la boca por el pensamiento de Judy- ¿qué pasa?

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese tipo de locura de pensamiento?! -Nick grito sorprendió y un poco asustado- ¿qué clase de ideas...tienes?

¿Qué? Solo sigo es más podrías verte como Surei -dijo Judy sonriendo señalando a Surei la cual estaba sacando algunas copias y se las llevaba- no es para que te asustes así

Mira tengo que ir al baño parece que me diste un café con leche extra -dijo Nick calmado y se fue retirando-

Hay ese Nick siempre es un payaso pero es mi payaso -dijo Judy sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Surei con las copias- hola Surei ¿cómo te va?

Escuche lo que le dijiste a Nick -dijo Dian sonriendo y Judy se sonrojo- si sería raro verlo como una hembra pero muy divertido jajaja -Judy se rió también- si quieres saber por las oficinas Bogo dijo que estarán listas en algunos meses mientras tanto tendremos que trabajar con equipo prestado en otros laboratorios

Vaya que mal me siento -dijo Judy algo molesta- bueno los culpables ya la pagaron desde un hace unos días no he dormido ¿qué me recomiendas?

Bueno té recomiendo esto -dijo Dian sonriendo, de su camisa sacó un frasco de pastillas de color café y se las dio a Judy- esto es cloroformo en forma concentrada de pastillas tomate una y terminarás inconsciente y si no quieres drogarte ten esto -le dio un pequeño sobre con un contenido en polvo- es un afrodisíaco para que tengas diversión esta noche -Dian se comenzó a reír pero Judy estaba confundida sin entender que pasaba-

¿Para qué quieres que use el afrodisiaco? -dijo Judy nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Dian abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿estas pastillas son legales?

No te hagas Judy aprovecha y úsalas en Nick para que te lo bueno, ya tienen tiempo juntos ya deberían haber comenzado -dijo Dian sonriendo y Judy desvío la mirada sonrojada- no puede ser no lo han hecho -Dian abrió la boca sorprendida y Judy comenzó a callarla-

Callate, callate, callate no lo digas en voz alta -dijo Judy nerviosa y Dian se reía tapándose la boca- bueno es que han pasado muchas cosas...y no ha...sido el momento...correcto

Está bien perdón perdón -dijo Dian sonriendo- el momento no llega por así, tienes que crearlo correctamente solo tú tienes que mostrar que quieres hacerlo

¿Pero estas segura de que Nick quiere hacerlo conmigo? -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Querida todos los machos son adictos al sexo y lo desean hasta Izak -dijo Dian sonriendo, Judy sonrio nerviosa y bajando las orejas- hay pero esa bruja de Gina...la odio ella me recrimina de todo lo que hace con Izak en la cama, le dio su virginadad que perdedora siendo virgen a los treinta años y todavía deja que Izak le muerda las orejas, le muerda el cuello -Dian apretó los papeles- odio a esa Bruja...-suspiro y luego vio a Judy- yo perdí mi virginadad en una fiesta a los 19 y tuve un harem a los veinte fueron tantos que ya no pude caminar por un mes jejeje solo bromeo pero si perdí mi virginidad a los 19 -Judy sonriendo sonrojada- ¿a qué edad la perdiste tu? -Judy se quedó helada y estatica en su lugar- ¿qué tienes?

Nada solo..que...bueno...yo...no...-dijo Judy sonrojada y Dian abrió los ojos sorprendida-

No..ma..es...eres virgen -Dian abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a reírse pero Judy no lo tomo nada bien y le pisó la cola- ¡Aaauuuu! ¡No la cola nunca!

Perdón pero no debes burlarte de los dolores de los demás -dijo Judy algo molesta y Dian levanto los brazos sonriendo- bueno es que estaba tan metida en mis estudios que nunca lo hice con un macho, también mis amigas salieron embarazadas y todas deshicieron sus sueños y esperanzas, no quería que me pasara lo mismo a esta edad así que me guarde para el correcto

Ya veo es algo tierno -dijo Dian sonriendo, su sonrisa era algo torcida mientras aguantaba la risa un poco- entonces dásela a Nick esta noche le encantará

Si pero ¿no sería raro? -dijo Judy nerviosa- es decir tengo más de 24 y nunca lo he hecho no tengo experiencia

Hay querida amiga la experiencia no tiene nada que ver -dijo Dian sonriendo- solo es instinto que viene de tu vagina, no pienses solo actúa es instinto es normal -las dos siguieron el camino llegando a unas oficinas- tú solo crea un ambiente donde los dos se sientan cómodos y todo fluirá pero eso usa protección -de su sostén saco un condon y se lo dio- sin globo no hay fiesta, solo tormento de bebe y saliva

¿Cuantas cosas guardas en ese escote? -dijo Judy sorprendida, Dian sonrio de su sostén saco una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, comenzó a fumar un poco y entro a la oficina- vaya que esa chica es hábil -Judy se fue retirando viendo las cosas en sus manos, guardo algunas en sus bolsillos y vio a Nick saliendo del baño- bien creo que es el correcto después de todo ¿qué puede salir mal esta noche? -Judy sonrio y comenzó a planear las cosas poco a poco y chasqueo los dedos sonriendo- tengo una idea -después de una hora Izak y Gina estaban en el centro caminando un poco mientras Gina veía algunos vestidos, Izak estaba detrás de ella sonriendo, en eso Gina pasó por una tienda de ropa para bodas y graduaciones, en eso vio un vestido blanco en el aparador y sonrio, vio su reflejo en el maniquí y sonrio por un momento pensó en estar usando ese vestido blanco y cargando algunas flores mientras caminaba por un altar y veía a Izak en el fondo usando un traje elegante-

Hay que lindo -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿no te parece hermoso Izak? -volteo a verlo pero Izak estaba a un lado de una tienda viendo una guitarra roja en venta, sigui viendo la tienda de empeño, vio un marco fotográfico con una familia en el, por un momento pensó enGina y dos cachorros uno de lobo y el otro de tigre, sonrio un poco y cerró los ojos- ¿qué ves amor?

Eh bueno -dijo Izak un poco nervioso, Gina vio el aparador y vio la guitarra- estaba viendo algunas cosas nada más y la Guitarra me gustó un poco

Ya veo ahora recuerdo Bruce y tú en la universidad tocaban un poco como si fueran un par de locos -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak desvío la mirada sonrojado, Gina sonrio y lo abrazo un poco colgándose de su cuello- oye porque no vamos al parque a ver qué quedo después de la explosión -Izak asintio, los dos fueron al parque donde Izak había dejado la camioneta con la bomba en el interior, la zona aún tenía una cinta de policía por la explosión, los dos mostraron sus placas y entraron a la zona para ver qué había pasado, ahí mismo vieron la tierra algo quemada, como era un lago este se había contaminado un poco por la explosión, la pólvora y demás, Izak solo suspiro y siguió viendo-

Lo único que encontraron aquí fueron los restos de un cuerpo como un brazo y una pierna y por el ADN se identificó que eran de Elliot -dijo Izak calmado y Gina asintio-

Al final todo resultó bien para todos -dijo Gina sonriendo- ya se vamos a comer un poco, espero que al rato me cantes algo bonito con tu guitarra

¿Cómo sabes que tengo mi guitarra de la universidad? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Fácil soy tu novia después de todo -dijo Gina sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se riera un poco- ¿qué crees que hagan Judy y Nick?

Conociendo a Bogo solo papeleo -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina se rió un poco y asintio, los dos siguieron caminando un rato y entonces Gina tuvo un pensamiento-

Oy un cosa ¿nunca has pensado que podrías conocer a personas de otro tiempo? Es decir que se te aparezca tu antepasado por así decirlo -dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿De dónde sacas esa idea? -dijo Izak confundido- bueno no lo había pensado sería una locura semejante idea -Gina hizo un puchero- pero yo he pensado últimamente como sería mi vida en el futuro o ¿qué huviera pasado si tú fueras la teniente y no yo?

Buen pensamiento -dijo Gina sorprendida, los dos siguieron caminando por un rato más, en la noche todos estaban saliendo de la jefatura para ir a sus hogares, Judy estaba sonriendo corriendo un poco-

¿Zanahorias que tanta prisa tienes? -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy se detuvo levantando las orejas nerviosa, se giró con rapidez sonriendo- ¿a dónde vas?

Bueno Nick tengo unas cosas que hacer -dijo Judy sonriendo- iré por mi cuenta tú puedes ir a tu departamento, llévate el auto -Nick noto que Judy estaba temblando un poco al hablar-

¿Estás bien? Tu boca y labios tiemblan un poco -dijo Nick calmado- estás mintiendo o estás nerviosa porque harás una travesura -sonrío de forma un poco mañosa alertando a Judy-

No, no, no sólo tengo que hacer cosas femeninas -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada, Nick alzó una ceja sonriendo- de cualquier cosa -hizo sonar su garganta un poco- escucha quiero que este domingo estés en mi casa, lleva ropa elegante que pasaremos una noche romántica así que haz tu mayor esfuerzo para ser gentil y amoroso -Judy hablo muy seria mientras Nick estaba sorprendido como si lo huviera regañado por algo Estupido-

Está bien Judy iré elegante y te llevaré un ramo de rosas -dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso y Judy asintio sonriendo- bueno buenas noches -le gallo la cabeza sonriendo, aún no mostraban sus sentimientos en público así que solo eso podía hacer eso, Judy lo llevo detrás de una columna, lo sujeto de su cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo y le dio un beso en los labios, Nick la abrazo pasando sus manos por la espalda, la beso con más pasión y Judy le regresó esa misma pasión pasando sus manos por su cuello y quedó colgando de él un momento, los dos se separaron un momento y se alejaron sonriendo, se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados-

¿Con qué pasando un momento a solas? -dijo Gina sonriendo viendo a Nick detras, Nick se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta sorprendido-

¿Superior Gina? -dijo Nick sorprendido, y se sorprendió más al ver a Gina vestida y maquillada- ¿qué hace aquí? Se supone que tiene unos días libres por su lesión

Vine a comparar a Izak a que tomará unos papeles nosotros dentro de poco nos vamos -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿con qué tú y Judy? ¿Quieren hacer bebes? -Gina sonrio entrecerrando los ojos y Nick se sonrojo un poco- jaja que bueno pero ten cuidado las conejas son muy apasionadas y no se satisfacen con solo una vez

¿Qué? -dijo Nick nervioso-

Si, veraz una coneja quiere tooooooda la noche -dijo Gina sonriendo y Nick se sorprendió y se asusto un poco- bueno fue un placer conocerte, será mejor que no uses protección si quieres dejar un legado en el mundo -Nick se puso palido un poco y luego comenzó a sofocarse-

Ya Gina deja de asustarlo así -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina se estaba riendo mientras Nick parecía que se ahogaba- ya Nick no te pasará nada malo, creo que ya es hora de que Judy y tu pasen a un nuevo nivel

Si es verdad pero espero que Judy este lista -dijo Nick nervioso- ¿es cierto lo que Gina dijo?

Si en parte sí -dijo Izak sonriendo- prepárate para el peor dolor, tormento y más duro ejercicio de toda tu vida -Nick estaba volviéndose blanco del miedo mientras Izak y Gina se reían un poco- nos vemos Nick tengo que seguir caminando un rato más para recuperar fuerzas -la pareja se fue dejando al zorro muerto del miedo-

Tengo mucho que estudiar -dijo Nick nervioso, cuando regresó a su departamento encendió su celular y uso sus datos para comenzar a navegar por el internet- bien muéstrame coneja en celo, conejitas y demás -durante toda la noche estuvo investigando sobre conejas, viendo porno de conejas, imágenes de kamazutra y demás hasta que estuviera listo para esa noche, pero después de que Judy y Nick se separaron Judy estuvo recorriendo la ciudad hasta llegar al centro, suspiro y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un lugar llena de clubs, pasó y entro a un lugar llamado "El Zorro de fuego", estaba muy sonrojada y bajo las orejas, suspiro y entro con cuidado, cuando entro vio al frente con una pequeña campana, la toco y espero un rato-

Si sea bienvenida ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? -de detrás de la mesa salió uña mapache hembra con el busto algo pequeño, estaba usando un vestido verde Esmeralda ajustado al cuerpo-

Si hola me llamo Natasha Hoops -dijo Judy sonrojada mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros y ocultaba su placa de la vista- vengo por...unos...afrodisiacos...para zorros y otro para conejos...

Claro por aquí señorita Natasha -dijo la mapache sonriendo, Judy la siguio y entro a un cuarto donde había varios ingredientes dentro de frascos con líquidos- tenemos cuerno de rinocerontes que ayudan a la virilidad del macho, un colmillo y sangre tigre para hacerlo agresivo y apasionado -Judy estaba sonrojada más y más al escuchar eso- también tenemos unos medicamentos que la harán más fértil si desea tener los hijos de otra especie o raza

No, no sólo quiero algo que ponga a mi macho listo para la noche pero quiero que sea romántica -dijo Judy nerviosa-

¿Primera ves juntos o primera vez de su vida? -dijo al mapache sonriendo-

Las dos -dijo Judy muy roja hasta las orejas, la mapache sonrio y le dio unos polvos y unas frutas pequeñas- ¿moras?

No cualquier Mora, estas moras son como el viagra, pondrá a su macho s tope será una máquina de placer por lo menos dos horas -dijo la mapache sonriendo, Judy sonrio complacida al escuchar eso- pero que sólo se coma dos, no puede comer más o terminara haciendo que su sangre coagule en su miembro y le explotara -Judy bajo las orejas asustada y asintio, después de pagar suspiro y regreso a su departamento, comenzó a revisar las cosas y sonrio, vio su departamento, pequeño y muy poco intimido-

Al cuerno del rinoceronte convertiré esto en una gran velada llena de amor -dijo Judy sonriendo inflando el pecho con orgullo-

Dudo mucho que lo logres mientras nosotros estemos aquí -se escucho la voz de uno de sus vecinos riendo un poco y Judy sonrio entrecerrando los ojos-

Disculpen señores pero están violando unas cuantas reglas de los departamentos y la orden pública -dijo Judy sonriendo- hasta ahora quise ser amable pero eso se me murió cuando mi oficina y mi lugar favorito fueron explotados por un terrorista ya hace una semanas, si no quieren pasar una noche en carcel les recomiendo...¡Que se callen! -Judy grito molesta y golpe la pared sorprendiendo a sus vecinos-

Vaya la conejita tiene su lado malo -dijo otro vecino riendo-

Si siendo tan chiquita y adorable buena suerte y que la fuerza te acompañe -dijo el otro hermano sonriendo-

¡Gracias! ¡Larga vida y pudrete! -Judy le grito sonriendo, se durmió y apenas sonó su reloj ella se levanto, se había levantado una media hora antes para hacer un poco de limpieza, no pudo haber mucha, no lo pensó dos veces y se fue a la jefatura hacer su trabajo, cuando terminó su turno apenas eran las ocho de la noche- bien tengo que ir a casa rápido

¿A dónde vas Judy? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Tengo que preparar la casa para nuestra cita de esta noche pero solo un poco de aquí y haya nada más -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick asintio- te veo a las diez

Esta bien ahi estaré -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy asintio y se fue retirando de ahí sonriendo, después de uno minutos Nick estaba dándose un baño en su casa, tomó el celular de su mesa y comenzó a marcar a Finnick- vamos contesta, contesta, contesta -parecía que estaba un poco nervioso

Si ¿qué quieres Wilde? -se escucho la de Finnick en el teléfono- más te vale que sea importante porque tengo a una chica desnuda en la cama

Bueno sere rápido -dijo Nick calmado- Judy quiere hacer esta noche -se escucharon unos minutos de silencio dejando a Nick sorprendido-

Jajajaja estas taaaaaan muerto jajaja -dijo Finnick por teléfono riendo un poco- una coneja es insasiable no podrás satisfacerla de una sola veces jajaja me dio gusto conocerte amigo -Nick parecia que perdía la sangre del cuerpo y se volvía blanco- hey dice la zorrita que te desea un buen descanso en la otra vida -Nick termino colgando el teléfono y se puso más blanco que la nieve, solo se remojo la cara y suspiro-

No les hagas caso, solo dos o tres bastarán, si todo estará bien no por nada he visto más de 13 horas de porno de conejos -dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso, se vistió usando una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y un saco negro también, la camisa estaba abierta del cuello, salió y caminó por las calles pasó con una cerda y compro un ramo de rosas, mientras tanto Judy estaba ordenando la mesa que tenía para dos personas, puso unas velas en la mesa y una botella de vino con dos copas-

Gracias Dian bruja gorda -dijo Judy sonriendo, ella estaba usando un vestido color violeta algo elegante y suspiro- bien comida lista, música romántica lista, súper viagras y potenciadores listos -Judy suspiro estaba sonriendo- protección lista -se sonrojo un poco y se agachó en el suelo- debí pedirle a Gina que me diera algunos consejos, hay galletitas de dulce estoy asustada y nerviosa -Nick estaba afuera de la puerta del departamento de Judy, suspiro y golpeó la puerta, Judy levanto las orejas sorprendida- ¿si quién es?

Judy soy yo -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy suspiro y sonrio-

Muy bien calma calma -dijo Judy sonriendo, se levanto y abrió la puerta viendo a Nick- hola Nick

Vaya estas hermosa -dijo Nick sonriendo sonrojado- para ti -le dio las flores-

Gracias Nick son hermosas -dijo Judy sonriendo- pasa -Nick sonrio y entro al cuarto, vio como la mesa estaba decorada, la cama estaba lista y sonrio un poco nervioso- bueno no estaba muy segura que te gustaría comer así que te prepare algo de lasaña, de postre compre un poco de pastel de moras

Eso suena delicioso -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy puso las flores en un florero en el centro de la mesa, la cena pasó con calma y algunos cuentos entre ellos, cuando terminaron apenas era media noche y la lluvia comenzó- vaya comenzó a la lluvia creo que no podré irme caminando

Bueno...siempre...está la...opción de quedarte aquí -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa-

Muy bien seamos sinceros mi querida coneja -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy bajo las orejas- ¿quieres que me quede contigo esta noche de forma íntima?

Siendo sincera si -dijo Judy nerviosa y Nick solo la miro- escucha Nick, hemos pasado tanto juntos, he estado contigo en las buenas y las malas que siento que estoy lista para el siguiente paso de este tipo de relación, anteriormente no había estado con otro macho, es más eres el primer novio oficial que tengo y quiero que seas el único para mí -se acercó y lo tomo de las manos- Nick...yo te amo y quiero...que seas...mi primera vez...

La primera vez -dijo Nick sorprendido y asintio calmado, Judy sonrio y estaba muy contenta tanto hasta movía la cola- pero una cosa dime ¿es verdad que ustedes las conejas necesitan...muchas...veces? -se puso nervioso y Judy se rió un momento-

No, Nick típico estereotipo animal -dijo Judy sonriendo- no, nosotras las conejas podemos hacerlo bajo control, solo en el celo es cuando no nos podemos satisfacer solo con una vez, yo no estoy en celo simplemente quiero mostrarte cuánto te amo

Muy bien Judy -Nick sonrio y se acercó para besarla un poco y se separó un momento- yo también quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo -los dos se besaron con un poco de pasión, Nick estaba tallando la espalda de Judy y encontró el cierre de su vestido, le bajó el cierre mientras Judy le quitó el saco, Nick termino de quitarle el vestido y la dejo en ropa interior, Judy usaba un sostén negro unas pantaletas del mismo color, Judy recostó a Nick en la cama y le abrió la camisa mostrando su cuerpo delgado, Nick sonrio y tallo la cara de Judy sonriendo- eres hermosa Judy

Nick -Judy sonrio y se acercó para besarlo, Nick pasó sus manos por la espalda de Judy y le abrió el sostén, se lo quito lentamente mostrando que tenía unos pequeños lavo pequeños pero bien formados, sonrio y le dio un beso en el busto y comenzó a morder levemente el pezon izquierdo, Judy gimió un poco sonrojada, Nick sonrio y siguió por un rato hasta Judy le comenzó a quitar el pantalón y el bóxer también, cuando se fijó se sonrojo un poco al ver el pene erecto de Nick- vaya..

Sorpréndete ¿verdad? -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy estaba sonrojada, se sonrojo y se acercó al pene de Nick para meterlo n su boca lentamente, comenzó a chuparlo un poco, movía la lengua sintiendo la punta, y comenzó a lamerlo más por el cuerpo, Nick cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando del movimiento de Judy- Judy lo haces muy bien ¿estás segura de que es tu primera vez?

Estuve practicando con una zanahoria -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada, Nick sonrio y la cargo para girarla y poner su vagina en frente de su cara- ¿qué haces?

No debo ser el único que goce aquí -dijo Nick sonriendo, se acercó a la vagina de Judy y comenzó a lamerla un poco, Judy gimió sonrojada y siguió gimiendo mientras Nick metía su lengua dentro de ella-

Ah Nick sí...así...que rico..mi amor -Judy estaba gimiendo un poco, de su vagina estaba cayendo algo de un fluido, no se sabía si era por placer o por la saliva de Nick, Judy estaba gimiendo mucho, se acercó al pene de Nick y comenzó a mamarlo un poco más, lo sujeto con su mano izquierda y comenzó a masturbarlo algo rápido mientras Nick seguí en lo suyo- Nick..voy q creo que voy a...-Judy cerró los ojos sonrojada- ¡Correrme! -soltó algo de fluidos de su vagina y mancho la cara de Nick, Judy estaba sonrojada y cansada mientras Nick sonreía-

¿Te gusto? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Me..haf..haf...me encanta -dijo Judy entre jadeos, Nick se limpió la cara y recostó a Judy en la cama con la cara viendo al techo, Nick estaba encima de ella- se gentil Nick es mi primera vez -Nick sonrio, se puso el condon y comenzó a meter su pene en la vagina de Judy con mucho cuidado, Judy cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como el pene de Nick entraba lentamente, entro con un poco de fuerza y Judy grito mezclado con un gemido-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Nick sorprendido viendo como de la vagina de Judy salía un poco de sangre-

Si...duele...pero...estoy bien -dijo Judy sonriendo y llorando- estoy feliz Nick, te amo -Nick sonrio y comenzó a moverse envistiendo a Judy lentámente y con poca fuerza, Judy levanto las piernas doblando las rodillas mientras Nick la envestía y la besaba- Nick se más gentil, si me gusta -Nick la escuchaba y besaba su pecho mientras Judy lo abrazaba de su cabeza, la sujeto de las piernas mientras Judy gemía sonrojada- siento que..me ..vas a...a partir...Ahh sí que rico...más..más fuerte -Nick le levanto las piernas a Judy y le movió un poco el trasero, aplicó más fuerza haciendo que Judy gimiera más fuerte, la cambio de posición y aplicó más fuerza mientras escuchaba como sus cuerpos chocaban haciendo algo de ruido, la vagina de Judy se estaba mojando y haciendo ruidos por esa humedad, Nick aplicó más fuerza haciendo que Judy gimiera más fuerte- sí que rico mi amor más fuerte Nick -Nick la obedeció, pero eso pudo notar la cola de Judy, su traerlo hasta su espalda delicada pero entrenada, siguió así hasta llegar a su cuello, recordó cuando había fingido ser salvaje para hacer que la oveja hablara y entonces algo en su instinto despertó-

Judy..yo..quiero...-Nick se acercó mientras aplicaba más fuerza- quiero morderte...-Judy se sonrojo y levanto las orejas-

Hazlo, no te contengas hazlo -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso, Nick asintio y se acero a su cuello para darle una mordida, la mordida fue poco profunda y levemente, Judy gimió un poco debido a su fetiche con los depredadores, le dio la vuelta a Nick y se puso sobre el mostrándole la marca de su mordida- mi turno de ser la depredadora -Judy comenzó a saltar sobre Nick de forma rápida mientras Nick solo cerraba los ojos y le sujetaba el trasero y lo movía un poco, Judy estaba gimiendo con fuerza- voy a...me voy...

Judy yo también voy a correrme -dijo Nick forcejeando y aguantando las ganas de eyacular-

Si vamos a corrernos los dos juntos -dijo Judy entre gemidos, Nick aplicó más velocidad igual que Judy y los dos dieron un grito mientras se corrian, Judy gimió soltando algo de fluido mientras Nick eyaculo dentro del condon, los dos quedaron cansados y acostados en la cama, Judy pudo notar como Nick estaba cansado y al descubierto, se acercó al cuello de Nick y lo mordió- chu...Ahora tú eres mi presa Nick -lo abrazo y Nick le regresó el abrazo, los dos se quedaron descanso en la cama, después de unos minutos los dos abrieron los ojos-

¿No puedes dormir? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

No a pesar de que tengo una gran y suave almohada conmigo -dijo Judy sonriendo- mmm ya se tengo una idea -busco entre sus cosas y Nick pudo notar su trasero una vez más pero aún estaba cansado para hacerlo de nuevo, Judy regreso y le mostró unas píldoras- ten si quieres descansar y mañana seguir con la diversión tomate una de estas

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Son píldoras de cloroformo caseras, Dian las hizo según ella tomate una y dormirás profundamente -dijo Judy sonriendo-

He tenido algo de insomnio estas noches así que me tomaré una -dijo Nick sonriendo, los dos tomaron una y la bebieron con algo de agua, el efecto fue rápido y los dos quedaron dormidos al instante, mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak, Gina e Izak habían llegado apenas al departamento donde se recostaron-

Estoy cansada pero siento que no puedo dormir -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak sonrio y la abrazo pasando su brazo derecho por su vientre- ¿quieres hacerlo?

Sigo lastimado y un poco cansado -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Está bien tengo una idea, Dian la bruja me dio unas pastillas para dormir -dijo Gina sonriendo- logró mezclar muy bien el cloroformo y crear una pastilla

¿Es seguro? Hay algunos químicos que no deberían consumirse -dijo Izak intranquilo-

Tiene sedantes nos dormirá al instante -dijo Gina sonriendo, los dos tomaron unas pastilla y se la tomaron, cuando se cambiaron de ropa apenas entraron a la cama quedaron dormidos, esa noche estaba tranquila hasta que todos comenzaron a soñar debido a las pastillas, el primero en soñar fue Nick, en su mente sonaban algunas palabras que Judy le había dicho-

 _¿Alguna vez has pensado como serias si fueras hembra? ¿Si fueras hembra? ¿Si fueras hembra? -_ las palabras de Judy le sonaban en la cabeza mientras Nick estaba soñando-


	37. Chapter 37

_**Sueño de Nick-**_ en el sueño se podía ver a una zorra con el pelo igual al de Nick, la zorro estaba desnuda en la cama, el despertador sonó y ella se despertó golpeando el despertador-

Hay cállate, callate me desesperas -dijo la zorra molesta, golpeó el despertador y lo todo al suelo, se levanto y estiro su cuerpo, tenía el hocico corto, ojos fino cerrados todavía, su pelo se veía muy desordenado sobretodo en la cara, su cola era delgada pero esponjada y se veía muy cuidada, tenía el cuerpo delgado y pechos en tamaño promedio, solo bostezo y se levanto de la cama para ir a tomar un ducha, se estaba lavando el cuerpo en la zona del estomago y los hombros- me duele la espalda -se tallo la espalda- hay quiero hacer pipi -tallo su cuello y luego fue bajando hasta que sintió uno de sus senos, levanto una ceja sin abrir los ojos, su mano izquierda siguió bajando y toco la zona de su entrepierna- ¿qué esto? -pasó su mano por la entrepierna y luego abrió los ojos mostrando un par de ojos verdes como los de Nick-

No está...-la zorra estaba nerviosa estaba frotando su vagina y luego con miedo comenzó a ver su cuerpo hasta que dar pálida- ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! -la zorra grito con fuerza y salió de la regadera, se secó como pudo y fue al espejo más cercano, era un espejo de cuerpo completo y se vio en el- no, no, no, no, no...-la zorro se veía nerviosa y un poco asustada- ¡¿Soy una hembra?! ¡Yo Nicholas Wilde! ¡¿Soy una hembra?! -esa zorra resultó ser Nick, se calmó un momento y luego estaba respirando agitada- haber tranquilo, tranquilo, o tranquila, tranquila, respira respira respira -estaba respirando algo rápido y se trataba de calmar- esto es un sueño esto es un sueño, si deb ser un sueño, tal vez me indigeste con la comida de Judy y ahora me desmayé de seguro jeje jeje -su teléfono sonó y ella contestó- diga

¿Nicole dónde estás? -se escucho la voz de un joven en el fondo- deberías estar lista ya además ¿qué fueron esos gritado estás bien?

Si, si disculpe ¿quién habla? -dijo Nicole sonriendo nerviosa- estoy algo distraído perdón...

¿Cómo quien habla? Tu novio, compañero Jonny Hoops -dijo el joven en la voz y Nicole se quedó de ojos abiertos- debes darte prisa la teniente está en un periodo de prueba a los novatos no me lo quiero perder

Si ya voy -dijo Nicole nerviosa, suizo y colgó, termino de darse un baño pero durante ese momento no dejaba de ver su cuerpo desnudo- como hembra si tengo un gran pero gran y sexy cuerpo -sonrío sonrojada, tuvo que buscar entre sus ropas el uniforme de la policia y se lo puso, tenía una falda azul y la camisa con su placa, pero lo único que no se había puesto era el sostén ya que no sabía cómo ponérselo, bajo con cuidado, cuando llegó se topó con un conejo macho de cuerpo delgado y ojos color violetas como los de Judy, al verlo se tapo la boca de no reír, estaba usando el uniforme de la policia-

Vaya hasta que apareces ustedes las mujer es no toman enserio el tiempo para el trabajo -dijo Jonny con burla-

Mejor vamonos conejo -dijo Nicole algo irritada, se subió al auto y Jonny del otro lado, en todo el camino Nicole o Nick no dijo nada solo se la pasaba viendo la ciudad seguia casi igual pero notaba que el género estaba invertido en todos- ¿qué clase de sueño loco tengo?

¿Qué dices? -dijo Jonny confundido-

Nada, nada solo pensaba en voz alta -dijo Nicole sonriendo nerviosa, Jonny alzó una ceja confundido-

Bueno pero estas algo rara el día de hoy, es extraño que no me digas felpudo o guapo -dijo Jonny calmado, Nicole estaba pensando en darles una explicación de momento- bueno no importa solo quiero ir a ver cómo la teniente Caine patea a los nuevos novatos siempre es divertido

¿Una mujer teniente? -dijo Nicole sorprendida-

¿Por qué suena como si estuvieras sorprendida? -dijo Jony confundido- hemos trabajado para la teniente Izabella Caine los últimos meses

Ahora sí tomó mi mundo me da vueltas -dijo Nicole sorprendida y estaba por desmayarse de todas las sorpresas que iba a descubrir llegando- ¿qué pasó anoche?

¿Anoche? -dijo Jonny confundido, estaba serio un momento y luego se sonrojo hasta quedar completamente rojo- anoche,...tú..y yo...-Nicole levanto una ceja confundida- anoche tu..y yo...hicimos el amor -Jonny se detuvo y estaba sonrojado sacando la cabeza por la ventana, Nicole entrecerró los ojos poco sorprendida- no me hagas decirlo fue la primera vez para mí y me corri muy rápido hay zanahorias ya lo dije -su cabeza estaba sacando vapor por los nervios-

Eres como un niño -dijo Nicole sonriendo divertida por lo que pasó- conduce quiero mi café matutino -Jonny solo asintio y siguió conduciendo por un rato hasta llegar a la jefatura donde encontraron a un zorro de pelo claro, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, estaba cargando unos papa peles en las manos- creo que esto será divertido

¿Qué está haciendo Daniel aqui afuera? -dijo Jonny sorprendido, estaciono el auto afuera de la jefatura y se toparon con el zorro que resultó ser el opuesto de Dian, Nicole de solo verlo se rió un poco- ¿Daniel ocurrió algo malo?

No, solo que estaba esperando a ver a qué hora llegaban a la función de Izabella está por empezar pero el primero en entrar fue Gin, lo odio -dijo Daniel algo molesto apretando sus puños- el podrá ser el novio de la teniente pero yo ganaré la guerra y la haré mi esposa -levanto el puño molesto mientras Nicole se reía-

Muchas cosas no cambian -dijo Nicole riendo un poco-

Bueno vamos a dentro con ustedes aquí creo que podré soportar al Estupido de Gin -dijo Daniel calmado y Jonny asintio, Nicole siguió viendo la jefatura, no había muchos cambios pero solo que había más hembras que machos en esta ocasión, rió un poco y deseo acercarse a la recepción para ver a Benjamín en su versión femenina, se reía un poco y se tapo la boca con una mano- ¿de qué tanto te ríes Nicole? -Daniel y Jonny estaban confundidos viendo como Nicole se reía- ¿tu novia está bien?

¿Quién sabe? Ha estado rara toda la mañana -dijo Jonny sorprendido- creo que está en sus días del mes -Daniel solo asintio, los tres estaban viendo toda la jefatura y entonces Nicole vio una cola de leopardo en el fondo y sonrio-

" _Imaginarme a Garraza en forma de hembra gorda como hipopótamo será lo extremo"_ -Nicole sonrio pensando en algo divertido, por un momento solo se imaginó a Garraza con un moño en la frente y con más busto, se comenzó a reír un poco y se acercó- buenos días Garraza -sonrío y vio como la cola se puso alerta-

Ha Nicole espera -dijo una hembra sonriendo, Nicole tuvo su celular en modo cámara lista para una foto- perdóname es que estaba ordenando unos papeles sobre investigaciones anteriores -la hembra se levanto mostrando a una hembra de jaguar pero esta vez no era gorda ni obesa, era delgada con caderas gruesas y anchas, un vientre delgado y unos pechos sumamente grandes y redondos, su cara era fina y delgada mientras se mostraba una linda sonrisa, Nicole al verla se quedo más que sorprendida tanto que su celular cayó de las manos- buenos días Nicole ¿lista para ver lo que pasará hoy en la novatada? -Nicole estaba más que sorprendida viendo a Garraza- ¿qué pasa tengo algo en la cara? ¿Nicole?

Déjala ha estado actuando rara desde que la recogí -dijo Jonny calmado viendo como Nicole soltaba algunos sonidos de su boca como si se estuviera ahogando- vamos es Benjamina Garraza la has visto todos los días este ultimo año

Está actuando muy extraño -dijo Daniel calmado-

Espera...-Nicole estaba sorprendida pero pudo hablar- ¿Garraza cómo es que tienes esa figura?

¿Cómo...dices? -dijo Garraza sorprendida- bueno hago ejercicio todas las mañanas, como saludablemente y aveces uno que otro día un poco de dulce nada más

Ya veo...-dijo Nicole sorprendida, se escucharon unos pasos de alguien corriendo y Nicole se giró para ver a un tigre blanco de ojos verde esmeralda, su cuerpo era delgado y entrenado, estaba usando el traje de gala de la jefatura, reconoció a ese tigre era Gina o su versión masculina-

Chicos ¿en dónde estaban? Ya comenzaron las pruebas de Izabella -dijo el tigre sonriendo- además ya le di su calentamiento mientras que Daniel tenía la cubeta de escupitajos

Cállate Gin -dijo Daniel molesto- yo seré su esposo te lo prometo tu tigre hijito de papi

Parece que quieres que tus huesos sean los primeros huesos del día en romperse -dijo Gin molesto viendo a Daniel mientras sonreía de forma torcida-

Quiero ver que tengas el valor gato hablador -dijo Daniel molesto, los dos estaban lanzándose miradas de enojo el uno contra el otro- te romperé los colmillos

Maldito -dijo Gin molesto- no tienes los h...-Jonny se metió en la conversación-

Ya ya mejor nos vamos o la teniente se va a enojar y a nosotros nos tocara el tormento -dijo Jonny nervioso y los dos se detuvieron desviando la mirada molestos- vamonos Nicole tenemos cosas por hacer

Si claro...-dijo Nicole sorprendida y los siguió- supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian -sonrío y los siguió hasta una especie de gimnasio, el gimnasio ya estaba llenándose con los animales de la jefatura, había unos cuantos usando el uniforme del entrenamiento y equipo de pelea, había un ring de entrenamiento en el centro donde se podía ver a una loba de cabellera negra larga, tenía tres mechones uno grueso y los demás delgados en su frente, a los lados tenía las patillas en forma de mechones puntiagudos, su cabello era tan largo que llegaba hasta la cintura, su cola era negra y se veía que estaba teñida de negro, dl resto de su pelo era blanco, su vientre era delgado con la marca de músculos ejercitados pero no tan marcados, sus piernas eran gruesas, sus brazos delgados, sus senos eran un cop pero eran de tamaño grande, la loba usaba un short negro con un sostén deportivo del mismo color, estaba parada en el ring con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados-

Bien teniente hermosa estamos listos para comenzar -dijo Gin sonriendo y la loba abrió los ojos calmada, Nicole al verla se sorprendió y más todavía cuando se presentó en el centro-

Bien -dijo la loba calmada- bien todos ustedes sean bienvenidos a la jefatura de la policia de Zootopia, para quienes no me conozcan soy la teniente Izabella Caine del sistema de Investigación Criminal o CSI -Nicole produjo un leve grito y se tapo la boca de la sorpresa- señorita Wilde ¿tiene algo que agregar a los novatos?

No teniente lo juro -dijo Nicole sonrojada-

Bien entonces guarde silencio por favor -dijo Izabella calmada y Nicole se avergonzó- para darles la bienvenida muchos de los que hoy están presentes subirán aquí a pelear conmigo, uno por uno para que conozcan la fuerza que algunos tenemos aquí, me gustaría presentar a los nuevos reclutas pero no me interesa Gin pasa la lista

Qué fría -dijo Nicole sorprendida-

Siempre es tan fría como el hielo -dijo Jonny sonriendo nervioso-

Sabes no entiendo algo -dijo Nicole calmada y Jonny le puso atención- si ella es así de fría eso quiere decir que Gin no la complace lo suficiente en la cama como pensaba -Jonny se sonrojo y le tapo la boca sonrrojado-

Cállate no puedes decir eso en público -dijo Jonny sonrojado y nervioso mientras Nicole se reía, Gin tomó una lista y comenzó a pasarla-

Bien el primer novato August Colmillar -dijo Gin calmado, el primero en pasar fue un lobo de pelo negro, cuerpo delgado y musculoso, suba un traje de entrenamiento de tipo boxeo, en cambio Izabella solo se puso unos guantes azules oscuros y protectores en las piernas de taikwandou de color rojo-

Bien teniente me llamo August Colmillar espero ser fuerte para ser parte de su equipo -dijo August sonriendo pero Izabella solo se acomodaba los guantes sin dedos- también espero que pueda llevarla a la cama dentro de poco o cuando lo desee -Izabella levanto las orejas algo sería mientras Gin gruño algo fuerte- no es por presumir pero una belleza como usted merece al mejor macho que la pueda satisfacer y ese seré yo

No hay duda está bien pero bien muerto -dijo Daniel sonriendo, algunos se rieron en el público mientras Nicole estaba confundida-

¿Quién se cree que es? -dijo Gin molesto, Izabella solo dio un paso al centro del cuadrilátero y levanto los puños-

A mí me gusta hacer el amor no la guerra -dijo August sonriendo y se puso en guardia de tipo boxeo, el estilo de Izabella era era quedarse quieta mientras tenía los brazos levantados y las manos abiertas e inclinaba su cuerpo un poco- vamos dígame algo teniente, una cena con este chico guapo y estará en una nube de placer

Ya se murió -dijo Jonny sonriendo- la teniente acabará con él si es que Gin no salta primero al ring

Pártele el hocico -dijo Gin molesto y golpeó la campana-

¡Espera! ¿Romperme el hocico? -dijo August asustado, Izabella no hizo nada solo se quedó quieta- vamos preciosa -se acercó sonriendo- no tenemos -apenas toco el hombro de Izabella está lo sujeto de sus manos, le puso el pie en el tobillo derecho, se giró y aplicó fuerza para levantarlo y tirarlo al suelo con fuerza- ¿qué pasó? -algunos de los presentes se rieron un poco, August se levanto y se quedó en guardia- ¿qué ya vamos con dureza hermosa teniente?

Levántate y pelea das pena -dijo Izabella sería, el lobo se quedó sorprendido, los demás estaban esperando ver qué pasaba- solo hablas, no actúas una basura como tú no debería estar aquí vete con la cola entre las piernas

¡Ya verá! -August avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe, Izabella agachó su cuerpo y le dio un golpe de gancho en el mentón, el lobo se quejó, Izabella se giró y l dio una patada de talon en la cabeza, volvió a girar y le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda en las costillas, August se quejó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose las costillas- vaya es muy...fuerte..quisiera ver esa...misma fuerza...en mi cama

No me interesas -dijo Izabella calmada, el lobo se sorprendió y ella le dio un golpe en la cara dejandolo inconsciente- listo el que sigue -así siguió, con un león le dio un golpe en el pecho con su brazo derecho y lo tiro al suelo, un rinoceronte le dio pelea y lo tiro al suelo dejandolo clavado del cuerno en el ring, con un elefante le sujeto la trompa mientras lo tenía de panza al suelo y le puso la pierna detrás de la cabeza jalando más su trompa-

¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! -grito dl elefante e Izabella lo soltó-

Bien reclutas espero que todos hayan aprendido de esto, entrenen más y no dependan de sus armas mecánicas, dependan de sus habilidades y de las herramientas que la naturaleza les ha dado, sus garras y patas -dijo Izabella sería elevando la voz, los animales lanzaron gritos y ella se fue retirando-

Creo que cupido me golpeó el corazón por el hermoso puño de una loba -dijo un león sonriendo, Nicole estaba sorprendida y siguió a Izabella hasta el vestuario de mujeres-

Gran entrenamiento teniente -dijo Nicole sonriendo-

Gracias Wilde -dijo Izabella calmada, se quitó los guantes y la protección, " _jamás había estado aquí antes, conque así es cómo lucen los vestuarios de las mujeres"_ pensó Nicole sonriendo hasta que escucho como la ropa de Izabella caía al suelo, se dio la vuelta y se sonrojo, Izabella se estaba quitando la ropa quedando desnuda completamente, tenía el cuerpo muy bien entrenado y unas curvas voluptuosas, " _¡Madre mía que piernas! ¡Qué senos que trasero!"_ La voz de Nick sonó en el campo mientras Nicole estaba sonrojada- me daré una ducha, ve por favor a mi oficina tenemos un caso el día de hoy

Claro teniente -dijo Nicole nerviosa pero no despegaba la mirada del trasero de Izabella-

Ya deja de ver mi trasero -dijo Izabella calmada- es verdad ve y tráeme a Gin dile que es urgente y tiene mi permiso como teniente para entrar al baño de mujeres -Nicole asintio y se fue corriendo, después de un rato Gin llegó al baño de las mujeres el solo-

Bien Izabella aquí estoy -dijo Gin nervioso- vaya jamás había estado aquí -se escucho un Click en la puerta y luego alguien jalo a Gina a una caseta de una regadera- ¡Izabella! ¡¿Qué haces?! -Izabella estaba desnuda sobre el pero seca- espera esto...

Lo siento amor -dijo Izabella sonriendo sonrojada- pero estoy algo deseosa esta tarde además como tú teniente te ordeno complacerme ahora -Gin sonrio y se fue quitando la ropa, después de hacer el amor en el baño Izabella se quedo para darse una ducha para limpiar el sudor, Gin regreso a la oficina mientras Nicole salió de los vestuarios y fue caminando tranquilamente viendo qué cosas habían cambiado en su loco sueño-

Me encanta este lugar están raro y loco -dijo Nicole riendo un poco, llego a la oficina de la teniente y vio como Gin estaba armando unos documentos mientras Jonny estaba tomando algo de café y Daniel estaba viendo otros registros- ¿qué tanto hacen?

El muy Estupido de Daniel tiro los documentos lo tenemos todo revuelto -dijo Gin nervioso- Iza nos matará

¡Yo no soy el Estupido tú lo eres! ¡Tú tenías que meterte en mi camino y hacharlo todo a perder! -dijo Daniel molesto-

Ya valimos queso -dijo Jonny calmado-

¿De qué documentos hablan? -dijo Nicole calmada-

Los documentos de los casos del mes -dijo Gin asustado-

¡La teniente nos cámara a todos! ¡Espero que entiendan de que si nos matan es por su culpa par de imbeciles! -dijo Nicole molesta, se acercó a revisar los documentos y los puso a ordenar con Gina

¡¿Qué somos unos imbeciles?! ¡El único imbecil que hay aquí es Gin! -dijo Daniel molesto y Gin le gruño, los tres se pusieron ordenar los documentos y los tuvieron casi listos hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a Izabella, ella usaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa de manga larga blanca con cuello de tortuga y su saco negro encima-

¿Qué tanto están haciendo? -dijo Izabella calmada, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta de caballo y su cola estaba peinada también, los dos machos y Nicole se pusieron nerviosos dejando los papeles en la mesa-

Nada teniente -dijo Daniel calmado y nervioso-

Sea lo que hicieron luego los descubriré vamonos tenemos un caso de homicidio en la central un sujeto salió volando de su oficina a 34 pisos de alto pero está a 200 metros del lugar donde la vieron la última vez -dijo Izabella calmada, tomó su arma y su placa y todos la siguieron, después de un rato todo se volvió negro para la visión de Nick, el despertador sonó y Nick lo presionó-

Vaya que sueño más extraño -Nick se dio cuenta de que seguía convertido en Nicole- ¿qué? ¿Todavía sigue? -se levanto y sintió el cuerpo más pesado, como ocho kilos más pesado y se fijó en su cuerpo- ¡¿Qué es esto?! -estaba embarazada y con los pechos más grandes- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi estomago?!

¡¿Qué pasa Nicole?! -Jonny entro corriendo por la puerta de enfrente- ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Te pasó algo o a los bebes?! -estaba muy preocupado mientras Nicole estaba asustada-

Es que pensé...no..nada...sólo sentí patadas que me asustaron durante el sueño...-dijo Nicole nerviosa mientras que Jonny estaba intranquilo-

Casi me das el infarto -dijo Jonny sorprendido- no lo vuelvas a hacer bueno alístate porque vamos con el doctor hoy es el gran día -Nicole tuvo que ponerse un vestido ocultando su vientre, salió del departamento mientras más nerviosa se ponía " _esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser, estoy embarazada ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! Bueno dicen que este es el camino más hermosa de una hembra de seguro no es tan malo"_ pensó Nicole sonriendo hasta que sintió un dolor en el vientre y sintió como algo húmedo caía por sus piernas- ¡Nicole rompiste fuente vamos a tener cuatro bebes!

¡¿Cuatro?! -Nicole grito asustada, Jonny la subió al vehículo y comenzó a conducir muy rápido y como loco, dentro Nicole se estaba quejando y gritando- ¡Hay mi estómago! ¡Jonny debes conducir más rápido!

¡Ya rebase el límite de velocidad no puedo más! -dijo Jonny alterado-

¡Detente está empezando a salir! -dijo Nicole asustada- siento que algo se me sale

¡¿De dónde?! -dijo Jonny nervioso-

¡No estoy muy segura! -dijo Nicole asustada, Jonny frenó- Jonny debes hacer algo no sé qué debo hacer

Ok está bien podrías esperar a que ponga una toalla no quiero que los asientos se manchen -dijo Jonny nervioso-

Si eso queremos darle atención al vehículo en vez de a mi -dijo Nicole con burla y enojo- ¡Auuu! ¡Me duele me duele! ¡¿Cómo hizo Arnold Shwasher...auuu para hacer que pareciera tan fácil en Junior?! -respiro agitada y se comenzó a quitar el vestido- ¡es horrible es horrible!

¡Cuidado no vayas a manchar los...! -Jonny grito y por fuera del veo uno se vio una extraña mancha que cayó en el parabrisas- asintieron...la tintorería me saldrá muy cara...

¡Hay dios creo que viene otro! -Nicole grito asustada-

¡No lo veo! -Jonny grito asustado-

¡Siento que saldrá de mi boca! -Nicole grito asustada y llena de dolor- ¡aún hay más y están saliendo de todos lados! ¡Mátenme ahora mátenme esto es horrible! ¡Duele demasiado!

¡Me lleva la porqueria de Justin Beaver ¿qué está sucediendo?! -Jonny grito molesto-

¡No lo sé! ¡Jonny guarda la placenta! -Nicole grito molesta-

¿Qué cosa es la placenta? -Jonny grito asustado y confundido-

Bueno sea lo que sé que me salga guárdala me la quiero comer -dijo Nicole molesta, después de un rato se escucho el llanto de algunos bebes dentro del vehículo, Gin e Izabella llegaron corriendo y abrieron el auto para ver a Nicole cargando cuatro bebes, dos conejos de pelo color naranja y un dos zorros de pelo gris claro, Izabella se tapo la boca mientras Gin estaba sonriendo y Jonny estaba sorprendido y algo palido-

Mazeltov -dijo Gin sonriendo- felicidades son dos niñas y dos niños -después de un tiempo Nicole estaba en el hospital y sus bebes estaban a un lado en cunas separadas-

Lo veo y no lo creo -dijo Izabella sorprendida-

¿Qué haya tenido los hijos de un conejo siendo yo una zorra? -dijo Nicole algo cansada-

No, que solo hayas tenido cuatro -dijo Izabella calmada- por lo general un conejo pone seis o más crías pero ten cuidado

¿Por qué? -dijo Nicole sorprendida-

Porque los conejos se multiplican muy pero muy rápido -dijo Izabella calmada cuando menos te des cuenta estarás rodeada de muchos conejitos anaranjados -todo se volvió negro para Nicole mientras del cielo comenzaron a cer conejos anaranjados y ella comenzó a gritar viéndose envuelta en tanto animalito peludo-

¡Nooooo! -Nicole grito mientras era hundida entre los conejos _**fin del sueño-**_

¡Nooooooooooooooo! -Nick despertó gritando asustado y con mucha fuerza tanta que despertó a Judy-

¡¿Qué que nos atacan?! ¡¿Nos violan?! ¡¿Te orinaste en mi cama?! -Judy grito despertando mientras Nick había caído de la cama- ¿Nick que te pasó? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Si, soñé que era una hembra y tú un macho y luego mi vientre reventaba igual que mi trasero dando a luz a más de trescientos conejos mitad zorros -dijo Nick asustado mientras Judy doblo la cabeza confundida-

Solo fue un sueño y descuida yo no pienso en bebes todavía y si los fuera a tener tendría solo 2 o tres no soy mi madre o mis primos -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick se sintió más relajado- ya pasó ya pasó solo relájate y duerme, Nick se acurrucó y se durmió, Judy lo imito y se durmió hasta que comenzó a soñar-

 _ **Sueño de Judy-**_ Judy tenía los ojos cerrados se sentía diferente igual que su ropa-

¡Hoops Hopps! ¡Hopps! -escuchaba que Bogo la llamaba y ella despertó para ver a Bogo frente a ella pero había algo raro parecía que tenía un tono de pelo café y noto que toda su visión parecía color café y negro como estilo de película vieja de los años 70- rápido quiero estos papeles en mi oficina a las 1700 horas -Bogo estaba usando un traje negro de policía pero muy viejo-

Claro jefe Bogo -dijo Judy sorprendida y Bogo se fue, Judy noto su vestimenta, usaba lentes, un vestido color naranja de falda corta y guantes blancos, también tenía un broche en su oreja derecha n forma de zanahoria- Eeew ¿por qué me visto igual que mi mama cuando tenía mi edad? ¿Qué pasó aquí? -noto su escritorio tenía un teléfono negro antiguo y lo tomo- ¿qué es esto? -vio la parte para hablar y comenzó a picar con el dedo- ¿alguien sabe como se usa esta cosa? -vio a los oficiales todos vestían como en los años 70 u 80- esa bruja de Surei me las pagará


	38. Chapter 38

**Sueños locos por cloroformo segunda parte**

 **Sueño de Judy-** Judy estaba viendo su cuerpo y todo a su entorno, ella estaba vestida con un vestido de los años 80 o 70, estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo toda la oficina parecía una comisaría de los 70-

Genial es la última vez que veo nuestros años maravilloso o Friends antes de dormir -dijo Judy algo molesta-

Hoops -se escucho la voz de Izak y Judy lo vio a un lado, estaba usando un traje elegante algo viejo de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja- quiero unas copias de esos documentos y ten mucho cuidado hay poco papel el día de hoy

Entendido teniente -dijo Judy sonriendo algo nerviosa, Izak se retiró mientras Judy estaba viendo los documentos- coneja asesinada en su departamento, signos de pelea, forzamiento de la puerta y la única pista es una huella de pata no identificada por qué se resbaló en el suelo, la coneja fue encontrada asesinada en su cuarto con la palabra Mentira escrita en inglés con su sangre -Judy estaba leyendo todo lo que decía el documento- bien creo que tendré que trabajar -se levanto y se quedó de pie, camino un rato y vio a Izak en su oficina leyendo un documento- teniente Izak

Pasa Hoops ¿tienes los documentos que te pedí? -dijo Izak calmado-

No señor, pero tengo unas dudas -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿quiénes eran los detectives para este caso? ¿También quiero saber cómo quedó la escena del crimen?

¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? -dijo Izak un poco serio y Judy paso- Hoops eres mi secretaria por lo general no me preguntas de estas cosas

Bueno si yo he sido su secretaria por mucho tiempo y quiero serle de más ayuda para estos casos -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa, Izak estaba viendo la algo serio y Judy bajo las orejas nerviosa-

¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser policía? -dijo Izak calmado- ¿quieres ir a una escena del crimen sin tener nada de experiencia? ¿Eso quieres?

Bueno si señor -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa-

Mira aunque admiro tu enuncias o y curiosidad tengo a un investigador en el caso -dijo Izak calmado- el traerá algo de información junto a dos investigadoras, cuando todo esté aquí podremos ir a la escena del crimen -Judy asintio sonriendo un poco decepdionada- por favor hay esas copias las necesito como evidencia

Entendido -dijo Judy calmada y se fue retirando, cuando llegó a su escritorio, busco por donde hacer la copia pero lo único que encontró fue una máquina de escribir vieja- ¿qué cosa es esta cosa? -toco una tecla como si fuera una computadora y la máquina comenzó a escribir mientras Judy estaba sorprendida- uuuuu que cosas -siguió presionando algunas teclas mientras las puertas principales se abrieron revelando a Bruce y a Nick usando peinados afros y trajes coloridos de los 80 mientras aprecia que Nick usaba lentes oscuros y un bigote en su cara y Bruce usaba lentes oscuros, Judy con solo verlos se comenzó a reír un poco-

¿Algún problema zanahorias? -dijo Nick sonriendo viendo a Judy-

¿Por qué estás vestido así Nick? -dijo Judy riendo un poco-

¡Auuu! ¡Es mi estilo nena! -Nick soltó un leve grito y río un poco- es algo encantador que te fijes en mí ya que sabes que jamás podrás tenerme -Judy levanto las orejas confundida-

¿Por qué dices eso? -dijo Judy confundida-

Soy un zorro astuto detective y tú una conejita de escritorio -dijo Nick sonriendo- un zorro y una coneja no es natural -Judy levanto las orejas, esas palabras le dolieron un poco pero recordó que posiblemente estaba viviendo un sueño con las reglas antiguas-

Si claro...-Judith se escucho un poco decepcionada y triste- creo que mejor regreso a mi trabajo -se dio la vuelta y vio como Nick estaba usando pantalones blancos de campana, una camisa naranja brillante y una bufanda de colores con un gran afro anaranjado- ¡Por cierto té ves ridiculo con es ropa y ese peinado! -Nick tuvo un golpe fuerte al orgullo, Bruce solo se quedó riendo en su asiento mientras Judy se iba molesta- supongo que en este tiempo no se aceptan las relaciones fuera de la naturaleza o raza -estaba muy molesta después de un rato Izak la encontró en su escritorio-

¿Estás lista para ir a investigar? -dijo Izak calmado y Judy le puso atención-

Si señor a sus ordenes señor -dijo Judy sonriendo e Izak se rió un poco con la boca cerrada, los dos salieron y Judith noto como estaba un auto de policías pero de estilo muy pro muy viejo pintado de blanco y negro-

Vaya que antiguo de los tiempos del abuelito Hoops -dijo Judy sorprendida-

¿Antiguo? Es de este año apenas -dijo Izak calmado, Judy se comenzó a reír un poco y se subió al auto con Izak, los dos fueron a un edificio de varios cuartos, se bajaron y subieron al cuarto que tenía una banda amarilla en el centro- este es el lugar de la escena vamos a verlo un momento -Judy asintio y los dos entraron vara ver que nada había sido limpiando y la mancha de sangre seguía en el suelo-

¿Bien que tenemos? -dijo Judy sonriendo- primero hay que tomar huellas ¿como se llamaba la víctima?

Buenas ideas la víctima se llamaba Natalia Hoops como tú creo que era una pariente lejana -dijo Izak calmado y Judy bajo las orejas, por lo general los conejos se separaban mucho debido a que eran numerosos y ella decencia de solo una pareja de muchos mucho hijos-

Si ya veo pero igual no la recuerdo -dijo Judy calmada, revisaron todo el lugar, Judith encontró algo de dinero, cinco mil Zoodolares viejos, Izak estaba viendo la mancha de sangre en el suelo y luego le dio la vuelta para ver que decía la palabra LIÉ, se puso al punto de vista de la víctima y vio un número- ¿qué hay en la palabra teniente?

No es una palabra -dijo Izak serio- desde el punto de vista de la víctima esto parece la palabra lie escrita en mayúsculas pero creo que es un número, el 317

317 ¿De que será? -dijo Judy nerviosa, Izak tomó nota en un papel, Judith pasó y vio una fila de cartas en una mesa- teniente tenemos correo -Izak se acercó y los dos fueron viendo las carretas- nadie usa cartas hoy en día

¿De qué hablas? -dijo Izak confundido-

Nada nada teniente -dijo Judy nerviosa y sonrio, revisó una carta que decía Stu Hoops- ¿papa? -la abrió y comenzó a leerla- Natalia se que esto es importante para ti pero te pido como hermano mayor que lo dejes por favor, sus muertes fueron una tragedia igual la de Pedro pero no podemos seguir buscando en el pasado -guardó la carta y vio a Izak- teniente tengo una pista y se trata de mi padre en Bunny burrow

Bien hecho Hoops -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos dejaron el apartamento y fueron conduciendo a Bunny burrow, tardaron media hora en llegar, Judith en el camino noto que los campos estaban más limpias, el tren bala que conectaba las cuatro estaciones ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba un tren viejo de carbón, estaba realmente sorprendida de haber viajado tanto en el tiempo, siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que llegaron a la granja de los padres de Judy-

Bueno al menos este lugar no cambia aunque el tiempo pase -dijo Judy sonriendo alzando una ceja, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Judy y vieron a la señora Hoops barrer el frente- mama -la señora Hoops reaccionó y vio a Judy-

Judith hija que bueno que viniste de visita -dijo la señora Hoops sonriendo, Judith corrió y la abrazo con fuerza- hay hija te extrañé tanto, que bueno que vengas de visita de tu trabajo de secretaria de la policia

Yo también m alegro de verte mama, pero vine aquí como ayudante del teniente Caine -dijo Judy sonriendo y se separó de su madre, su madre estaba sorprendida y confundida hasta que vio a Izak-

Señora Hoops son el teniente Izak Caine de la policia de Zootopia, vine a hacerle unas preguntas a su esposo Stu Hoops -dijo Izak algo serio-

Claro solo déjeme llamarlo -dijo la señora Hoops algo preocupada- Stu -habló a la puerta de forma amable, no hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar- ¡Stu conejo olgasan levantate! -Judy e Izak levantaron las orejas sorprendidos por el grito-

¡¿Qué quieres mujer?! ¡¿Que no vez que estoy escuchando el partido?! -Sri grito sonando molesto-

¡No me importa si habla la reina de Inglaterra apestosa, levanta tu moribundo trasero del sillón ahora tu hija vino a verte! -la señora Hoops grito más fuerte-

¡¿Cual hija? tenemos como 235 hijas! -grito Stu sorprendido- ¡no quiero salir!

¡Muévete ya o yo te levantaré a patadas! -grito la señora Hoops molesta, Judith se golpeó la cara avergonzada mientras Izak desviaba la mirada a otro lado tratando de no pensar en la discusión-

¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Stu se quejó y salió de la casa molesto- ¿si quién es?

Hola Pa -dijo Judith molesta y avergonzada-

Oh Judy tudy que bueno verte -dijo Stu sonriendo y le dio un abrazo fuerte a su hija-

Si también me da gusto verte -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa- papa el teniente y yo vinimos a hacerte unas preguntas

Señor Hoops soy el teniente Izak Caine de las oficinas de criminología de Zootopia -dijo Izak calmado- tenemos entendido que usted le mando está carta a Natalia Hoops -Izak le mostró la carta a y Stu lo tomo en sus manos-

Es la carta que le di a mi hermana ¿está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? -dijo Stu preocupado-

El hecho es que ella fue hallada muerta en su departamento hace unas horas -dijo Izak calmado, Stu se tapo la boca sorprendido- pero antes de morir dejó escrito 317 con su sangre ¿sabe usted que puede significar ese número?

Si creo tener una idea esperen aquí -dijo Stu deprimido, entró corriendo a la casa mientras Judy e Izak lo esperaron, después de unos momento Stu salió con una llave en su mano- tengan esto les será de ayuda -Izak tomó la llave y la vio que tenía una cadena con un pedazo de papel al final con el numero 317-

Gracias papa pero aún no nos dices que es esta llave o a dónde va -dijo Judy calmada-

Verán hace un mes más o menos uno de nuestros hermanos llamado Ian falleció en lo que se describió como un accidente de auto, la primera que se enteró fue Natalia, ella me contó que al parecer Ian se había enterado de algo importante y quería decírselo, pero ocurrió el accidente e Ian falleció -dijo Stu serio- pero en eso Natalia recibió un sobre de parte de Ian antes de morir, no sé qué le dejó exactamente, después de eso ella me contactó pidiéndome algo de dinero le di 5000 en efectivo me dijo que me los pagaría después pero si algo le llegaba a pasar que guardara la llave

¿En donde debemos usar la llave? -dijo Izak serio-

Es de una bodega de la region de Tundra town -dijo Stu calmado-

Entonces está en el sistema de almacén de Tundra Town bodega 317 -dijo Judy sonriendo- gracias papa te prometo que la tía Natalia será vengada -dijo Judy sonriendo, Sri asintio sonriendo y los dos se fueron del lugar- raro no recuerdo ningún sobre con dinero en la escena

Esa fue una pista se la llevaron hace poco -dijo Izak calmado- ¿por qué una coneja tendría tanto dinero y que tiene que ver la bodega? -siguió manejando hasta que regresaron a la ciudad, cuando llegaron a los límites, Izak se detuvo y se bajó de la patrulla-

¿Teniente que hace? -dijo Judy intranquilo y vio como Izak tenía unas cadenas en las manos-

Hoops tenemos que entrar a una zona cubierta de nieve, tengo que poner las cadenas para la nieve -dijo Izak calmado y Judy se quedó sorprendida-

Lo había olvidado -dijo Judy calmada- antes de los grandes jeeps tenían cadenas en las llantas para no resbalar -Judy espero a que Izak terminara y él entró al vehículo para comenzar a conducir de nuevo, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una zarigüeya macho vestido con un traje elegante, Judy al verlo pensó en Mrs Big pero más joven-

Buenas tardes ¿que puedo ayudarlos? -dijo la zarigüeya calmado, Judy se sorprendió si era Mrs Big pero joven hasta la voz era igual-

Buenas tardes Big necesito que dejes entrar a la bodega de nuestro 317 es por investigación policiaca -dijo Izak calmado-

Lo siento pero esa bodega se esta subastando ahora mismo -dijo Big calmado- a menos que tengan dinero no pueden hacer mucho -Izak sacó de su saco un fajo de billetes y lo puso enfrente de Big, el dinero era más alto que el- bueno que dinero claro pasen -Izak tomó el dinero y los dos entraron-

¿De dónde saco tanto dinero? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Son los ahorro de al menos 3 años de servicio, mi esposa y yo queríamos comprar un auto nuevo -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Tiene esposa? -dijo Judy sorprendida y luego sonrio- apuesto que Gina es una hembra afortunada -Izak levanto la ceja confundido-

¿Que tiene que ver Gina en todo esto? -dijo Izak calmado- ella está trabajando como oficial en la zona del bosque

Pero Gina y usted son pareja -dijo Judy confundida-

Un tigresa y un lobo no pueden ser pareja Hoops -dijo Izak calmado- es anti natural -Judy bajo las orejas impresionada- es algo normal, los animales solo podemos estar con los de nuestra especie -Judy suspiró " _Es verdad lo había olvidado, en estos tiempos el tener una pareja o conllugue de otra especie era considerado un asco no fue si no hasta el 2000 que esas barreras se rompieron y la ley de especie entre otras especies se acepto, aquí todos tienen la mente cerrada"_ pensó Judy algo preocupada, los dos siguieron al joven Big hasta que dieron con la bodega y enfrente tenía un grupo de animales de varias especies-

Bien primero tenemos está bodega 317 con varias cosas dentro miren -un caballo vestido con una camisa blanca y uno pantalón negro abrió la puerta principal mostrando todo lo que la bodega tenía dentro- solo tienen unos pocos minutos para ver dentro y encontrar algo que les guste -Izak y Judy se acercaron a ver qué había dentro-

Todo está dentro de cajas es difícil ver bien -dijo Izak serio-

Parece que no hay nada de valor -dijo Judy confundida, Izak la levanto y la paro en sus hombros pero aún así todo estaba dentro de cajas- no nada teniente

Debe haber algo de valor si era tan importante para matar a Natalia -dijo Izak calmado, el caballo cerró la bodega-

Bien iniciemos la oferta con cinco dólares -dijo el caballo acelerado- ¿quien dice cinco? ¿Escucho cinco? Cinco por aquí cinco por allá

Ofrezco seis dólares -dijo Izak calmado-

Tenemos seis dólares ¿quien ofrece más? -dijo el caballo calmado, todos fueron subiendo el dinero pero Judy estaba sonriendo nerviosa por los precios ninguno estaba revasando los dos dígitos-

Esta debe ser la subasta más barata de todos los tiempos -dijo Judy sorprendida-

¿Que dices niña? Si estos son los precios más altos que hemos tenido en años -dijo Big calmado mientras Judy se reía un poco divertida-

Hay solo pienso en mi madre diciendo "¡¿cinco dólares?! ¡Es mis tiempo cinco dolores era suficiente para comprarte un kilo de zanahorias más un kilo de chicle!" -Judy hizo una voz divertida haciéndola algo gruesa-

Vendida por 35 dólares -dijo el caballo sonriendo, Judy se comenzó a reír y se golpeó la cara, Izak había ganado la bodega y la abrió con la las que le había dado Stu-

Bien -Izak estaba revisando la bodega, Judy lo estaba ayudando a revisar todo- no queda de otra hay que llevar todo a la jefatura

¿Bien dónde está la radio para llamar a todos? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

¿Radio? ¿De que te sirve una radio? -dijo Izak confundido- dejaremos esto aquí e iremos a la jefatura para que traigan sus patrullas y nos ayuden -Judy solo levanto las orejas sorprendida, después de unas horas de traslado y ayuda la jefatura estaba llena de cosas que había en la bodega- ¿que hallaron?

Solo cosas inútiles, radios rotos, juguetes podridos, papel y nada sin valor -dijo Nick revisando, de su afro saco una navaja y cortó una caja abriendo revelando que tenía más papel-

¿Tienes una navaja en tu afro? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Si un zorro tiene que ser astuto -dijo Nick sonriendo, Izak siguió buscando entre las cajas hasta que dio con un equipo para escalar, busco más y encontró guantes, ropa negra y todo para un conejo- vaya eso parece equipo para robar

Si pero ¿por que el tendría este pequeño muñeco? -dijo Izak confundido viendo una muñeca de porcelana con forma de una coneja con un vestido rosado antiguo-

Es una muñeca de porcelana mi madre las colecciona dice que eran sus juguetes favoritos -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿por que el la tendría?

Creo tener una idea -dijo Surei llegando con un grupo de papeles- estuve haciendo entrevistas a todos los familiares de Ian Hoops, resulta que el no solo era un conejo extraño, era un conejo ladron profesional y a su vez un mayordomo en casa de la leona más rica y poderosa de toda Zootopia, Lady Horteston

¿Lado Horteston? Es la vieja más rica de todas -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿que estaba haciendo un conejo ladron dentro de la casa de una leona?

Habrá que hacerle una vista a lado Horteston -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Lo siento peludita déjale esto a los detectives reales -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si como no, y cuando tengas que pelear tu afro tendrá que ganar vida y pelear por ti -dijo Judy con burla mientras Nick se ofendía, Izak se llevó a Judy con el y los dos fueron a una mansión donde todos los empleados y mayordomos eran animales de pelo negro, entraron al salón principal y Judy pudo notar que el mayordomo quién era un oso negro los seguía con un solo ojo pero el izquierdo no se movia- disculpe ¿le pasa algo a su ojo?

Si señorita mi ojo izquierdo es de vidrio -dijo el oso sonriendo y Judy bajo las orejas sorprendida-

Lamento la pregunta -dijo Judy nerviosa, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al salón principal donde empezó a bajar una leona de más de 70 años usando un vestido color plata con un collar de perlas y pelo amarillo claro-

Buenas tardes caballero y señorita ¿a que debo esta visita? -dijo la leona calmada-

Señorita Horteston tenemos entendido que Ian Hoops trabajo para usted -dijo Izak calmado- tenemos dudas acerca de su muerte tan repentina

Si yo también las tengo, el trabajaba para mí como mi recuperador de joyas o jefe de servicios de guardaespaldas -dijo Horteston calmada-

¿Dijo usted recuperador de joyas? ¿Que es eso? -dijo Judy confundida-

Verán como una dama sola aveces tiendo a ser robada por mis empleados como ven -la leona se acercó y susurro- ellos son de pelo negro -los dos asintieron un poco extrañados- Hoops era un buen empleado lastimo lo que le pasó a él y a sus quinientos hermanos al perder a sus padres tan jóvenes, pero el dijo que tenía una idea de quién había sido, llamó a una hermana suya y le contó algo, lo escuche hablar por teléfono, soñaba agitado y luego se fue

¿Esa fue la última vez que lo vio? -dijo Izak calmado-

Si, esa noche el estaba hablando por teléfono y decía, sé quién es, sé quién es, no sabía a quien se refería, salió corriendo y yo me fui a dormir -dijo la leona calmada- a la mañana siguiente llegó Tomas mi oso mayordomo -señaló al oso que estaba con ellos- pero Hoops ya no volvió

Interesante -dijo Izak calmado- gracias por su tiempo le prometo que le diremos si algo cambia -la leona asintio y los dos salieron de la mansión para ir al vehículo- interesante

¿Sus? ¿Que la leona sea una racista? -dio Judy calmada-

No, ¿a que se habrá referido Hoops con sé quién es ? -dijo Izak calmado- sus padres murieron hace años, pero no se hago al asesino, según los testigos ellos fueron sacados del camino con un disparo a quema ropa

Eso es de hace mucho tiempo pero ¿quien estaría involucrado? -dijo Judy calmada, estaba sentada en su escritorio y vio la muñeca de porcelana, la iba a tomar pero Nick le dio un golpe a la muñeca sin querer con la cola y la tiro al suelo- ¡Nick fíjate rompiste la muñeca!

Perdón no la vi -dijo Nick calmado, Judy se agachó a recoger los pedazos pero lo que vio la sorprendió-

¿Que es eso? -dijo Judy sorprendida, dentro de la muñeca estaba un ojo de vidrio de pupila azul- un ojo de vidrio -Izak se acercó y con un pañuelo lo levanto-

Si ya parece que tiene algo de fluido corporal encima -dijo Izak calmado- le haré una revisión -se llevó el ojo con el y comenzó a serle una prueba usando un continente, químicos y uña muestreo de sangre en una hoja de papel, después de dos horas salió del laboratorio- termine mi análisis

¿Haciendo un análisis se tardó dos horas? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Oye hasta las pruebas de embarazo tardan lo mismo -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Una prueba de fluido dio positivo para la muestra de fluido de un oso negro -dijo Izak calmado-

Y el mayordomo de la casa de la leona rica que contrató a mi tío era un oso de pelo negro con un ojo de vidrio -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿como se llamaba?

El nombre de ese oso es Bernard Pardolis es un oso sin nada de historial parece que ni existe -dijo Surei sorprendida- lo investigue desde que fueron a ver a la señora leona a sus casa

Según la lady leona ellos dos no tenían mucho contacto pero siempre se veía a Ian interesado en el pasado del oso -dijo Izak calmado- creo que los dos divieron descubrir quién era quién y al final Bernard no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y debió matar a Ian

No es solo eso cuando la leona cuelgue los tenis todo el dinero irá para el -dijo Surei asustada-

Hay que ir con Lady ya -dijo Judy seria, Izak y Judy fueron de nuevo a la mansión donde vieron a la anciana sentada en la sala principal tomando algo de café- ¡Lady Horteston!

Señorita esos no son buenos modales de entrar corriendo a la mansión de un pobre anciana -dijo la leona algo molesta-

¿Dónde está Bernard? -dijo Judy sería-

En la cocina ¿por qué? -dijo la leona intranquila, Izak sacó su arma y la cargo, entró a la cocina apuntando a los lados, cuando vieron a los lados Bernard estaba limpiando una cuchara-

Arriba las manos Bernard estás bajo arresto -dijo Izak serio mientras Bernard levantaba los brazos nervioso-

¿Bajo qué cargos? -dijo la leona asustada-

Vera en todos mis años en las fuerzas de la policia siempre soñé con tener un caso y decir esto -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¡El mayordomo es el asesino! -Judy señaló a Bernard mientras Izak rodaba los ojos algo irritado- el mayordomo nov solo mato a Ian si no también a sus padres es decir mis abuelos pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?

Tienes razón, yo maté a tus abuelos, antes solía trabajar para la gente equivocada, mataba para hacer que pagarán, matar a esos granjeros fue lo peor que pude haber hecho todo porque tenían el mejor terreno para las cosechas -dijo Bernard deprimido- cuando Ian estaba trabajando aquí me enteré de quién era y de quién eran sus padres, no quería que me descubriera y no me dejo otra opción

Siempre hay otras opciones -dijo Izak serio, le puso las esposas y se lo llevó con en la patrulla- bien hecho Hoops sabes tuviste buenos instintos te recomendaré para que seas mi compañera en nuevos casos

Es un honor -dijo Judy sonriendo, todos parecía que se congelaban y salían créditos mientras sonaba la canción de FRIENDS I'll be guerrero for you _**-fin del sueño-**_

I'll be there for you -Judy estaba cantando dormida y se despertó un poco extrañada, se quedo sentada en la cama y vio que seguía desnuda con Nick a su lado- puede que lo que viví haya sido un sueño pero está realidad es lo que siempre soñé -beso a Nick en la frente y se volvió a acostar- me pregunto ¿que estará soñando el teniente Izak? -en el departamento de Izak, el mismo Izak estaba acostado abrazando a Gina mientras sonreía- apuesto que debe ser algo hermoso

 _ **Sueño de Izak-**_ Nick estaba en la oficina de balística, vio un paquete que estaba dirigido a el, lo abrió y este exploto en la cara causando una cortina de humo, Izak entró con calma y vio a Nick muerto y tirado en el suelo con la cara quemada-

Hmm jmm je ja jajaja jajaja -Izak se comenzó a reír de una forma algo malvada _**fin del sueño-**_

-Izak despertó cuando sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, se fue y regreso a la cama para volver a dormir-

Estaba teniendo un buen sueño -dijo Izak calmado, se acostó en la cama y recordó lo que le dijo Gina- un antepasado...¿cómo serían mis antepasados? -cerró los ojos un momento-

 _ **Sueño de Izak-**_ Izak estaba moviéndose sintiéndose algo incómodo, cuando los abrió vio su cuerpo, tenía el cuerpo entrenado y bien formado, su ropa era diferente no era la de siempre, era antigua y de estilo japonés, usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul atada en la cintura dejando los extremos largos y atados en un nudo en su costado derecho, se levanto y vio su cola, larga blanca y con la punta negra, sus brazos eran blancos y tenía vendas azul reír en las muñecas, tenía el cabello muy largo en mechones frente a su cara, vio su cabello era negro y largo que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su cara seguía igual y llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas de cuello en V y bordes azules, en el cuello llevaba una bufanda azul, revisó su espalda y vio un símbolo japonés que reconoció como Go, se levanto y sintió algo en su pie derecho y vio una katana de mango azul con guardia plateada-

No sé que está pasando aquí -dijo Izak sorprendido, se agachó y tomó la espada- pero creo que me gusta -tomó la espada y la puso a un lado- ¿ahora en donde estoy? -dio unos pasos y quedó en la orilla de un terreno viendo una aldea frente a él y un palacio rojo a su derecha en el fondo con una bandera con el mismo símbolo de su espalda-

¡Iza! ¡Vamonos Iza! -se escucho el grito de una hembra e Izak se dio la vuelta viendo a Gina usando ropa japonesa como la suya pero la playera era roja con el mismo símbolo y el pantalón azul- aquí estás dormilón vamonos tenemos trabajo que hacer

¿Gina? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

¿Gina? Sabes no eres bueno para poner apodos amor -dijo la tigresa sonriendo- me llamó Hinata, Hina no me gusto sonó como a va...bueno tú entiendes -Hinata sonrio mientras Izak tenía la cabeza inclinada y confundido- vamonos guapo -lo abrazo del brazo derecho y se lo llevó con ella-

¿Pero que está pasando aquí? -dijo Izak confundido-


	39. Chapter 39

**Primero que nada este sueño de Izak está basado en el mundo de mi personaje de Kung fu elemental Izanamy, los personajes de Kung fu panda no van a aparecer y no tienen nada que ver, algunas técnicas serán de Dragón Ball Z no hay nada de Naruto.**

 **Sueño de Izak-** Izak estaba despierto en una epoca antigua de lo que parecía ser Japón, su pelo estaba cambiado era blanco y negro, cuerpo era más tonificado, y tenía una katana con el-

Es la última vez que pruebo un experimento hecho por Surei -dijo Izak sorprendido- pero el pelo me gusta y este cuerpo es casi igual al que tenía

Iza kun -se escucho un grito y el se dio la vuelta viendo a una tigresa idéntica a Gina pero ella igual que el usaba una ropa antigua como la de el- siempre durmiendo aquí bajo el árbol como todo un vago -la tigresa sonrio mientras que Izak estaba confundido- vamonos cariño tenemos trabajo por hacer

Está bien te sigo Gina...-dijo Izak confundido viendo a la tigresa la cual lucía un poco confundida-

¿Gina? ¿Que cosas dices? Sabes que me llamó Hinata, además inventando apodos no eres bueno -dijo Hinata sonriendo, Izak solo sonrio- bien vamonos Iza tenemos un deber que hacer -lo tomo del brazo derecho y comenzó a jalarlo para que fuera con ella a la aldea que saltaba frente a la colina donde el estaba, toda la aldea era de animales en su mayoría depredadores y otros presas, noto algo había como mezclas que solo había escuchado en las noticias, por ejemplo había una leona y un tigre cargando a un pequeño cachorro que parecía tener el pelo color crema como su madre pero se notaban marcas de tigre, era Ligre un híbrido de León y tigre, estaba sorprendido, siguió viendo a los demás si había híbridos- ¿Pasa algo?

Eh? No nada solo que estaba viendo a las personas -dijo Izak calmado- es solo que...-Hinata alzó una ceja confundida- no es nada

Bien -dijo Hinata calmada, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que salieron de la pequeña aldea y llegaron a una zona donde había zonas de cultivo y ahí estaba una pequeña cabaña, había un grupo de animales a los cuales Izak reconoció, uno era Bruce quien usaba una camisa amarilla con un pantalón negro, otro era Nick usando el mismo conjunto solo que la camisa era roja, también estaba Judy pero ella usaba una especie de camisa que le quedaba larga de color azul con un pantalón corto debajo ajustado a sus piernas, junto a ellos están una zorra blanca casi parecida a Surei pero por su pelo no la reconoció muy bien, ella usaba un traje parecido al de Judy pero en rojo- chicos lo encontré

Finalmente -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿donde estaba? ¿Durmiendo como un vago bajo el árbol?

¿Por qué dices que soy un vago? Deberías verte a ti mismo bailando estando sobrio -dijo Izak sonriendo con burla y los demás se burlaron- bien que te gusta usar faldas después de un par de copas

Jajaja tómala gato -dijo Nick riendo un poco, Bruce solo se cruzó de brazos y gruño un poco-

Jefe que bueno que viene algunos de los aldeanos están asustados -dijo Judy calmada- está pobre cabra fue atacada en su casa y asesinada, creemos que fue un ataque adiestrado -Izak entró a la cabaña, era algo pequeño para su estatura, siguió caminando y vio el suelo manchado de sangre y más enfrente una cabra muerta-

¿Movieron el cuerpo? -dijo Izak calmado-

No solo estamos aquí, nos informó la hermana del joven cuando lo encontró -dijo la zorra blanca-

Gracias...¿cual es tu nombre? -dijo Izak calmado viendo a la zorra blanca-

Soy Anya -dijo la zorra blanca sonriendo un poco nerviosa- bueno su hermana llevó y encontró a su hermano en el suelo -Izak rodeó la mancha del suelo y se acercó al cuerpo-

Necesito algo de luz ¿alguien tiene una linterna o algo? -dijo Izak calmado, los demás se vieron a la cara sin saber qué hacer-

Creo que tengo una vela conmigo -dijo Judy calmada sacando una vela de su ropa, Izak encontró un par de rocas en el suelo, las golpeó y encendió una vela-

Creo qué hay una chimenea aquí -dijo Hinata encontrando una chimenea, la reviso y vio un pedazo de tela dentro- hay algo aquí -extendió su brazo y tomó el pedazo de tela, la saco pero estaba gris y cubierta de algo líquido- parece que tiene sangre

Creo que necesitaremos más luz -dijo Nick calmado, tomó las rocas y junto algo de leña para encender la chimenea y encender el cuarto- listo esto servirá -Izak asintio y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo para revisarlo, tenía cortadas en el pecho, cuatro delgadas en el pecho, cuatro un poco más gruesas en el cuello, vio la ropa y en sus manos tenía un pedazo de pelo casi naranja-

¿Que saben de el? -dijo Izak calmado-

Yashida Yen -dijo Anya calmada- tenía 28 años, era vigilante en el muro los fines de semana y tenía un trabajo de agricultor entre días, soltero sin hijos

¿Algún contacto con un animal de pelo naranja? -dijo Izak serio-

La hermana ya viene cuando llegue le haremos preguntas -dijo Judy calmada, Izak y Hinata estuvieron revisando el cuerpo un rato más, Anaya se llevó el pedazo de tele y la extendió en una mesa de madera-

No extiendas eso donde comemos -dijo Nick algo nervioso, la tela era amplia como si fuera una camisa de un animal alto como Bruce o quizás un tigre- interesante tela

Está manchada de cenizas de la chimenea -dijo Anya sería- pero el olor no es totalmente de chimenea

Creo que huele a sangre pero el olor de ceniza me confunde -dijo Judy intranquila- a este paso no podremos descubrir quién lo hizo

Traje a la hermana conmigo -dijo Bruce mostrando a una cabra hembra a su derecha- ella tal vez pueda decirnos que le pasó a su hermano -Izak seguía dentro revisando las heridas del cuerpo de la cabra, revisó una herida y sacó un pedazo de lo que parecía ser una garra negra-

Bien solo tenemos una garra -dijo Hinata algo desesperada- ¿en que nos puede ayudar eso?

De momento no mucho -dijo Izak serio- pero de algo puede servir -la tomó y decidió salir junto a Hinata, cuando salieron vieron a los demás hablar con la cabra-

Bien desde el principio -dijo Bruce calmado- dinos todo

Bien mi hermano siempre fue del tipo calmado -dijo la cabra calmada- el nunca poder hizo nada a nadie, siempre estaba metido en la agricultura o si no el seguía su trabajo en el muro de contención de la aldea vigilando de que los invasores no atacarán

¿No notaste algo extraño en el en los últimos días? -dijo Nick calmado- ¿alguna vez lo notaste nervioso o intranquilo?

Solo una vez llevó a casa algo enojado -dijo la cabra hembra nerviosa- el dijo que había escuchado una conversación de un tigre y un gorila, decían algo de dar un golpe a la aldea y que eso lo había perturbado

¿Un golpe a la aldea? -dijo Judy sorprendida- creo que ya tenemos el móvil

Un complot para atacar la aldea Shiba -dijo Hinata sería- de seguro sabía quién era el que quería atacar y por eso lo mataron, para callarlo -todos ataban serios-

¿Con quienes tenían contacto? -dijo Izak serio-

Por lo general solo con los Guardias de la zona suroeste -dijo la cabra hembra intranquila- sus nombres son Fan y Kondo

Los conozco vamos para ese lugar -dijo Hinata sería-

Judy Bruce quiero que revisen la tela vean si pueden detectar algún olor -dijo Izak serio y los dos mencionados asintieron- Nick Anya revisen el cuerpo, sáquenlo de la casa y luego revisen la casa quiero saber si hay algún indicio si el atacante toco la sangre o se llevó algo de sangre con el

Entendido jefe -dijeron todos calmados, Izak y Hinata se fueron caminando hacia un muro q lo lejos, ese muro era muy alto y parecía que era para proteger toda la aldea-

Un muro de protección -dijo Izak calmado viendo el lugar- por alguna razón siento que lo he visto antes

Hoy si estás actuando algo raro -dijo Hinata calmada- escucha este es el muro de guardia, es la primera línea de defensa de la aldea, si este muro cae todos podríamos perder nuestro hogar

Y esa cabra macho trabajaba aquí ¿tal vez él sabía más cosas de lo creíamos? -dijo Izak serio, Hinata asintio y los dos fueron acercándose más, mientras tanto en la cabaña Judy estaba revisando la tela junto a Bruce-

Parece que trato de cubrir el olor con cenizas -dijo Judy sería, limpio un poco de polvo y trato de ver algo de pelo que estaba pegado en la zona de la espalda- hay pelo

Parece que es de color naranja -dijo Bruce serio, tomó un poco y lo olfateo- no es inútil con tanta ceniza es difícil de decirlo

El teniente dijo que había rastros de sangre -dijo Judy sería- tal vez el cuerpo tenga una pista que nosotros no hemos visto aquí -entro de la casa se escuchaba algo como metal cortando la piel, Any estaba con Nick mientras Nick trataba de no vomitar viendo que Anya le practicaba una autopsia al cuerpo-

Ya deja de hacer escándalo por esto -dijo Anya sería y Nick asintio, la cara de Anaya estaba cubierta por unas gotas de sangre- tengo algo -con unas pinzas saco algo del cuerpo y lo mostró- parece que es una garra de algún depredador

No sé de qué clase pero no es de leopardo -dijo Nick sorprendido- puede ser de León o de tigre

Es mejor que guardemos todo y le digamos a Raizar sama de esto -dijo Anaya calmada y Nick asintio, los dos salieron de ahí viendo a Judy y a Bruce trabajando con la tela-

¿Encontraron algo? -dijo Nick calmado- nosotros encontramos una garra y la posible causa de muerte

También nosotros -dijo Bruce serio- parece que nuestro asesino es un tigre

Lo mismo té digo -dijo Anya mostrando la garra- no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos pero si creo tener una idea, vamos tenemos que ir con Raizar sama ya -los demás asintieron y se comenzaron a ir hacia el muro, no Izak y Hinata, los dos estaban hablando con un lobo vestido como una samurai hasta usaba casco-

Yashida yen trabajaba aquí, solo era u simple guardia pero prefería la agricultura -dijo el lobo calmado- por lo general siempre estaba solo y vigilaba sin hacer nada

¿No lo notaste extraño? -dijo Hinata calmada-

Espera, mejor otro tipo de pregunta, ¿sabes si tenía contacto con alguien sospechoso? ¿O al menos sabes qué tan bien conocía este muro? -dijo Izak calmado-

Mi señor, Yen solo estaba ataba en contacto con un tigre llamado Xavier, desde hace tiempo desconfiamos de el, apenas ayer Xavier y Yen discutieron por algo parecía que. Abierto quería hacerle daño y mucho, los dos estaban a punto de pelear pero llegamos y lo detuvimos -dijo el lobo calmado-

¿Llegamos? -dijo Izak calmado-

Mi compañero y yo, pero mi compañero está enfermo el día de hoy, también el rango de Yen era vigilar este punto, no tenía acceso a muchos puntos donde el muro se abría, pero Xavier ha estado comportándose algo extraño hace unos días -dijo el lobo calmado- ¿podría al menos vigilarlo?

Lo tendremos en cuenta gracias -dijo Izak calmado y el lobo se inclinó mientras Izak se retiraba con Hinata a su lado- encontré una garra de un animal dentro del cuello de Yashida Yen creo que es de tigre

Mejor no saquemos conclusiones Xavier es un buen amigo nuestro no creo que nos traicionaría -dijo Hinata calmada - mejor no saquemos conclusiones -Izak asintio y Hinata lo abrazo de su brazo derecho- ¿a dónde vamos Iza kun?

No lo sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir? -dijo Izak calmado, a pesar de que se llamaba diferente ella era Gina en todos los sentidos " _es idéntica a Gina, mismas, marcas, ojos, carácter, tiene el cuerpo más definido y entrenado, pechos grandes como ella, carácter infantil, pechos grandes, ojos verdes, trasero firme, si es Gina"_ Izak no podía dejar de ver a Hinata la cual tenía una mirada curiosa-

No me mires tanto, sé que soy muy linda pero no es para tanto -dijo Hinata sonrojada y sonriendo, Izak solo soltó una leve risa-

Hinata llévame a un lugar donde pueda descansar o donde podamos ver a los demás -dijo Izak calmado y Hinata asintio-

Bien vamos al palacio -dijo Hinata calmada y lo llevó al palacio principal el cual tenía una bandera en la cima con el mismo símbolo de la camisa de Izak, cuando llegaron los dos entraron y pasaron a un salón principal donde había una mesa, Izak se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de piernas mientras Hinata se sentó a su lado- ha que bien se siente sentarse después de un largo día de trabajar

¿Estás segura de que al suelo no le molestara? -dijo Izak calmado y Hinata levanto las orejas-

¿De que cosas hablas? Este es tu palacio -dijo Hinata sorprendida, Izak levanto las orejas sorprendido y asintio nervioso- ¿estás bien? Parece que tuvieras mente de embarazado -Izak se sorprendió por eso y Hinata sonrio- ¡Tienes mente de embarazado! ¿Vamos a tener un bebe? -a Hinata le brillaron los ojos mientras se burlaba de Izak el cual estaba sorprendido con algunas leonas moradas en sus ojos- jajaja relájate -Izak suspiró y se relajó, estaba viendo el palacio amplio, parecía que tenía un árbol en el centro, debajo del árbol había algo de agua y se vio reflejado en ella-

Sorprendente, me veo como yo, me siento increíble que soy capas de cualquier cosa, pero tampoco me siento como yo -dijo Izak sorprendido- siento qué hay algo en mi, algo maligno y siento hay algo bueno lleno de bondad, es raro pero increíble

¡Raizar! -se escucho un grito e Izak se volteó para ver a un venado usando traje de color azul, el venado se veía herido y cansado, estaba tratando de caminar pero entonces se cayo e Izak lo atrapó en sus manos, Izak lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio, era un aspirante del laboratorio de criminología de hace tres años- Raizar...

Clent tranquilo voy a pedir ayuda -dijo Izak calmado-

No...te vine a advertir de algo importante -dijo Clent nervios, se escucharon pasos, Anya, Bruce, Nick, Judy, Bruce y Hinata llegaron junto a ver a Izak tratando de calmar a Clent-

Raizar creemos que Xavier está detrás de todo esto -dijo Anya sería-

Lo está...-dijo Clent molesto y los demás le pusieron atención- yo vi cómo atacaba a Yen, en su cabaña, le decía, yo lo sé todo, lo sé todo

Sáltate los detalles y dinos qué planea Xavier -dijo Hinata algo molesta-

El se unió a un león llamado Ras, Ras piensa hacer volar la aldea completa con pólvora, hay barriles en el puerto, algunos Guardias fueron cambiados y están metiendo la pólvora, van a destruir la aldea -los demás se sorprendieron, se escucho una explosión y el equipo vio por la puerta principal parte de la aldea estaba quemándose-

Están atacando -dijo Hinata asustada-

Rapido Anya, llévate a Clent a un lugar seguro, Nick, Judy traten de evacuar con los demás guardias que seguían de nuestro lado, Bruce, Hinata vamos a ver quiénes son los responsables -dijo Izak serio-

Entendido -dijeron todos serios, todos fueron tomando los lugares que les pertenecía, Hinata, Bruce e Izak salieron corriendo viendo como los habitantes estaban corriendo mientras sus casas se quemaban-

Los guiar a una salida -dijo Hinata calmada e Izak asintio- ¡Todos los aldeanos por aquí! ¡Rápido síganme! -Hinata grito con fuerza y los aldeanos la fueron siguiendo, Izak y Bruce fueron corriendo dentro de la aldea, Izak estaba viendo a los lados-

Auxilio por favor -se escucho el grito de una niña y fue corriendo para ver, había unas tablas juntas formando una especie de muro y debajo estaba una pequeña leoparda blanca- ayudenme

Tranquila pequeña ya te sacaré -dijo Izak calmado, sujeto la tabla y la fue levantando, pero al momento que la levanto lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo- ¿qué pasa? -su fuerza era mayor de lo normal, solo hizo la tabla a un lado y cargo a la niña- vamos tenemos que sacarte de aquí -comenzó a correr buscando el mayor grupo de animales, una piedra iba cayendo e Izak por instinto levanto el brazo derecho para defenderse pero de su mano se creó un rayo negro con borde azul y corto la piedra, eso lo sorprendió bastante- ¿que fue eso?

Raizar no tenemos tiempo tones que moverte ya -Bruce grito desde atrás e Izak asintio, comenzó a correr n la niña en brazos y la dejo con un grupo de animales, se escucharon más explosiones detrás y los dos fueron corriendo, cuando llegaron vieron un grupo de veinte lobos armados con espadas- conque estos son los traidores

¿Que les hizo traicionar a su pueblo y familia? -dijo Izak serio, tenía la espada en su lado derecho y la tomo- hablen ya

Solo queremos que todo arda -dijo un lobo serio- nos pagaron muy bien para hacer este trabajo y tendremos una mejor recompensa ahora, tomaremos la aldea y todo lo de valor, la vida de aquellos que nos menos preciaron las tomaremos y este lugar desaparecerá

Matar a los inocentes solo por simples caprichos, eso es asqueroso -dijo Izak serio, sacó la espada y la apuntó hacia ellos- eso es algo vacío, Estupido pero así es como piensan muchos criminales, ¡Ahora mismo solo son basura!

Ya basta de pláticas -dijo Bruce molesto, en sus manos había rayos amarillos y aparecieron garras grandes parecían que era electricidad- ahora mismo quiero matar a estos tipos por traicionar las enseñanzas de nuestro clan

El dinero los mueve, sus deseos bajos también ya no tengo intenciones de perdonar -dijo Izak serio, levanto la mano izquierda y formó un rayo azul oscuro creando una especie de espada " _ahora mismo se siente tan natural"_ , los lobos aullaron y avanzaron corriendo, Izak grito y lanzó un corte horizontal con su espada de energía cortando a un lobo en el vientre, salgo y clavo su katana en el el cuello del lobo, rodó por encima de la espalda del lobo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, se giró y corto las piernas de un lobo dejando que cayera al suelo, levanto la mataba y la clavo en el cuello del lobo- esto también se siente natural, mis reflejos, mi fuerza, es sorprendente es como si fuera capas de cortar el cielo mismo

Ya deja de admirarte a ti mismo -dijo Bruce serio, esquivo un ataque bajando el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe horizontal cortando a un lobo en el pecho, salto y bajo en picada golpeando el pecho de un lobo, se levanto y el lobo se quejó escupiendo sangre, Bruce avanzó corriendo e Izak lo siguió los dos clavaron sus ataques en el pecho de un lobo cada uno, Bruce se giró y le dio un golpe a un lobo en el cuello con sus garras, Izak avanzó lanzando un corte cruzado contra dos lobos dejándolos caer en el suelo, un lobo lanzó un corte en diagonal con su espada e Izak levanto su espada para detenerlo, concentro energía negra y azul en su mano derecha y la hoja de la mataba comenzó a arder con fuerza, aplicó fuerza y corto la espada del lobo y luego su pecho dejando que gritara y cayera al suelo, Bruce grito cortando a dos lobos en el pecho, siguieron Orlando hasta que terminaron con los lobos-

¿Son todos? -dijo Izak serio-

Creo -dijo Bruce serio- pero siento que no es todo ¿dónde está esa rata rastrea de Xavier?

Vaya forma de dirigirse a mi -dijo alguien a la derecha de los dos, Izak y Bruce giraron y vieron a un tigre de bengala macho con ojos color amarillo, a su lado estaba un león de melena rojiza y ojos morados, los dos estaban usando armaduras como la de los lobos, Izak no sabía porque pero sentía un gran odio hacia los dos- vaya así que el poderoso Raizar está aquí que gusto así mi victoria será más dulce

A mí no me interesa escuchar esas ridiculeces -dijo Izak serio- si quieres pelear ven de una vez pero dime ¿quién eres tú?

Vaya que grosero, después de todo lo que nosotros vivimos no recuerdas mi nombre me dañas -dijo el tigre con burla- me llamó Xavier

Con que tú fuiste quien mató a Yen Yashida ¿por qué? -dijo Izak serio- ¿sus ganabas con matarlo?

Sencillo, tenía mi plan listo y los nombres de los lobos que me ayudarían a transportar la pólvora y los que me dejarían entrar -dijo Xavier sonriendo- el lo sabia y amenazo con decirte, no podía permitirlo asi que lo mate para callarlo, Ras tuvo la idea y el me ayudó -señaló al León, Izak y el león se vieron a los ojos apretando los dientes-

Raizar déjame a Xavier tú encárgate de Ras por favor -dijo Bruce calmado-

Estupido ¿realmente crees que podrás ganarme? -dijo Xavier sonriendo, en sus garras apareció algo de fuego y se puso en guardia, salgo del tejado y cayó en picada, lanzó un golpe y Bruce se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido por el impacto, se liberó algo de viento y los dos estaban peleando gruñéndose y rugiendo un poco, Ras e Izak no dejaban de verse, Ras salto y llegó al suelo de pie-

No sé porque pero me da la impresión de que a ti te odio más que a nadie -dijo Izak calmado-

Eso se debe a que yo he tratado de matarte en varias ocasiones -dijo Ras sonriendo- pero finalmente pude pasar estos malditos muros y acercarme a ti para hacerte sufrir en lo que más te dolería, tu preciada aldea

Vaya realmente me odias -dijo Izak con burla- entonces ¿que harás pelearas contra mi?

No, voy a matarte -dijo Ras sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y sacó una katana de hoja negra, Izak se sorprendió y levanto su espada deteniendo el golpe dejando una onda de sonido y chispas por el contacto entre espadas, los dos forcejearon y se produjo una onda de aire en el campo, Izak gruño y comenzó a rodearse de una aura negra y azul, mientras la energía de Ras era morada, los dos estaban gruñendo aplicando fuerza hasta que saltaron hacia atrás dejando una onda de sonido- vaya no está mal pudiste defenderte de mi ataque en solo unos segundos, tal como se esperaba del líder de un clan Guerrero

Deberías saber que no debes subestimar a tu adversario -dijo Izak sonriendo- y más si vas a perder Ras -Ras solo tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho- vamos demuéstrame que en verdad eres fuerte o ¿solo alardeas? De seguro no debes tener ningún poder

¡Ya cállate! ¡Has hecho que me irrite insecto! -Ras avanzó envuelto en su energía y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía en forma de ondas, Izak se sorprendió y salto a la derecha esquivando el ataque, se giró y lanzó una patada pero Ras levanto los brazos deteniendo el ataque, extendió los brazos y lanzó un golpe, Izak se cruzó de golpes deteniendo el golpe, los dos quedaron forcejeando y luego comenzaron a pelear en un intercambio de golpes, Izak levanto el brazo izquierdo bloqueando y lanzó un golpe mientras Ras levanto el brazo derecho deteniendo el golpe con el codo, los dos chocaron sus puños, siguieron peleando hasta que Izak salto y le dio una patada a Ras en la cara empujándolo un poco, Ras arrastró sus pies y mano s en el suelo, Izak avanzó corriendo y tomó su espada lanzando un corte en diagonal, Ras esquivo el golpe, se sostuvo del suelo con sus manos y se impulsó levantando la pierna derecha lanzando una patada, le dio a Izak en el estómago y lo alejó un poco, Izak se quejó y se sujeto el estomago-


	40. Chapter 40

Esos ataques y fuerza no son normales tienen una potencia increíble -dijo Izak sorprendido-

¡No te quedes quito pensando! -Ras grito y le dio un golpe en la cara, Izak se quejó y Ras lo sujeto de la cara, lo levanto y lo estrelló contra una pared dejando un agujero en ella- ¿qué pasa eso es todo? -Izak se quejó y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo, su poder se volvió negro y rojo mientras su pelo ganaba un brillo rojizo- ¿que es esto?

Suéltame -dijo Izak molesta y le dio una patada en el pecho, lo alejó y sacó su espada y lanzó un corte en diagonal liberando una onda de energía carmesí, Ras se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, el ataque termino explotando y lo alejó, Izak apareció frente a él y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco más, Ras se quejó y tomó su espada, tomó una cadena y la puso en el mango, la giró y luego la lanzó, Izak vio la espada y le dio un golpe en diagonal empujándola a otro extremo, tomó la cadena y la jalo enredando la espada en su brazo izquierdo, quedó forcejeando contra Ras-

Suéltame maldito no vas a poder conmigo -dijo Ras serio, soltó la cadena e Izak retrocedió un poco, Ras avanzó corriendo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Izak se quejó y Ras le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo, levanto su pierna y lanzó un golpe vertical, Izak se sorprendió y giró en el suelo, Ras golpe el suelo y se quejó, sintió algo en su pierna derecha y vio que la cadena estaba enredada en su pierna derecha, Izak la jalo y Ras cayó al suelo, Izak soltó la cadena y tomó el mando de la espada para lanzarla contra Ras, Ras se hizo a un lado esquivando su propia espada, Izak la volvió a jalar de la cadena y comenzó a darle vueltas a la cadena en sus manos, concentro energía en la cadena y luego paso a la hoja haciendo que brillara de color rojo, lanzó un golpe vertical lanzando la espada y golpe el suelo liberando una onda de energía roja donde estaba Ras, causó una ligera explosión pero algo jaló a Izak de la cadena, cuando se dijo era Ras quien tenía la cadena con algunas heridas en la cara, lo atrajo y lanzó un golpe, Izak soltó la cadena y se alejó un saltando hacia la derecha, Ras estaba algo molesto viendo a Izak el cual estaba tranquilo-

¿Que sucede eso es todo? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

No alardees tanto mocoso -dijo Ras serio, vio a los lados y noto un barril pequeño con un dibujo de explosión en el frente, sonrio y busco algo en su pantalón, tomó una esfera negra y la lanzó frente a Izak liberando un humo morado, Izak se cubrió la nariz y comenzó a toser, Ras avanzó al barril y lo tomo, le hizo un corte en un lado derramando un polvo negro, ese polvo negro resultó ser pólvora, lo lanzó contra Izak, Izak trataba de ver en el humo y el barrio lo golpeo en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Izak confundido, tomó algo de la pólvora y la olfateo- Maldicion,.esto es...-Ras sonrio y pasó sus garras en la hoja de la espada liberando una chispa que activó la pólvora y terminó en que esta se encendiera siguiendo un camino hasta donde estaba Izak, la pólvora exploto con fuerza y Ras se alejó sonriendo-

Bien creo que con esto lo mate -dijo Ras sonriendo, el fuego pasó un poco e Izak salió de las llamas un poco herido- ¡Maldicion!

Realmente deberías ver qué clase material usas -dijo Izak serio- ese barril no estaba lleno, tal vez si hubiera estado lleno la fuerza de la explosión habría sido mayor y me hubiera lastimado -se escucho un grito de parte de Bruce e Izak vio como Bruce le había dado un golpe a Xavier en el pecho tirándolo al suelo dejándole una quemadura en el pecho-

¡No te distraigas! -Ras grito sonriendo y le dio una patada a Izak en el estomago, Izak se quejó y Ras lo sujeto del cuello con la cola, lo levanto y le dio una serie de golpes en el cuerpo, Izak se quejaba escupiendo algo de saliva, levanto sus piernas y sujeto el brazo derecho de Ras entre sus rodillas, aplicó una llave y se movió tirando a Ras al suelo y el lo soltó, Izak le dio un golpe a las costillas y lo levanto, cuando lo hizo le dio un golpe al pecho y lo alejó un poco, Ras se giró y golpeó el suelo dejando que agrietara, metió sus manos y levanto una roca, le dio un golpe con la palma y la lanzo contra Izak, Izak tomó su katana y le dio un corte a la corta cortándola por la mitad, Ras rugio y le dio un golpe a Izak en el pecho con ambas manos y lo alejó un poco dejando que escupiera algo de sangre-

Ughr...me corte el labio -dijo Izak molesto, Ras apareció y le dio una patada en el pecho estrellándolo contra una pared, Bruce grito y lanzó a Xavier contra Ras dejando que los dos se golpearan, Izak se rió un poco y se acercó a los barriles- ¡Bruce júntalos tengo una idea!

Entendido -dijo Bruce serio, se acercó a los dos y extendió los brazos a los lados y luego los junto aplaudiendo liberando una onda de energía amarilla, los dos se sorprendieron de verlo y la onda los golpeó en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión que los empujó, Izak sonrio tomando un barril con pólvora, lo lanzó y golpeó a Xavier con el, tomó otro y lo lanzó contra Ras golpeándolo en el cuerpo-

¡Te regreso el favor monstruo! -Izak sonrio y pasó su mano en la hoja de la espada creando un fuego algo oscuro, hizo un corte en diagonal y liberó una onda de fuego hacia los dos, los barriles se encendieron y explotaron cubriendo el campo con fuego, Izak y Bruce se alejaron sorprendidos y suspiraron calmados- esto se termino

Si finalmente -dijo Bruce calmado, se escucharon pasos y se vio como Nick, Hinata y Judy regresaron-

Iza -Hinata sonriendo y corrió para abrazar a Izak y le dio un beso en los labios- me alegro que estés bien

Yo también lo estoy -dijo Bruce algo celoso-

Lo hicieron creo que con esto la amenaza se acabo -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Pero para alcanzar La Paz tuvieron que destruir parte de la aldea que desastre -dijo Nick sonriendo- bueno para todo hay sacrificios

Tú siempre tan amigable -dijo Judy sonriendo con burla, Judy vio más al frente y se sorprendió quedando algo pálida, los demás siguieron su visión y vieron a Ras en medio del fuego, tenía el brazo izquierdo quemado y su ojo izquierdo estaba herido derramando leves manchas de sangre-

¡Ras sigue vivo! -dijeron todos sorprendidos-

¡Esto no se los perdonaré! -Ras grito molesto- haré que cada uno muera en mis manos -en su cuerpo se formó una esfera de energía negra y roja, avanzó y cuando se dieron cuenta tenía su garra clavada en el pecho de Nick-

¡Nick! -Judy grito asustada y Ras lo soltó dejando que Nick cayera al suelo muerto y cubierto de sangre- ¡Nick! -Judy corrió y lo trato de hacer reaccionar pero ya era tarde-

¡Ras maldito! -Izak grito molesto viendo a Ras, Ras solo sonrio y avanzó hacia el-

¡Raizar hasta a un lado! -Bruce empujó a Izak y recibió el ataque por su cuenta, Tas había golpeado el pecho de Bruce haciendo que escupiera sangre, Bruce fue empujado contra la pared más cercana y terminó cayendo muerto, Izak le reviso el pulso-

Está muerto -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Ahora ¿a quien mataré? ¿Tu novia o tu protegida? -dijo Ras sonriendo, Hinata se enojo pero Judy estaba asustada-

No te lo perdonaré -dijo Izak molesto viendo a Ras- ¿como te atreves? -el cuerpo de Izak se rodeó de un brillo casi dorado con tonos rojizos, el cielo seguía nublado y parecía que el viento se agitaba más alrededor de Izak- ¡Eres un maldito! -Izak grito molesto y una energía dorada con un brillo rojizo lo cubrió,su pudo se volvió blanco, en su frente apareció una flecha de color rojo, en sus párpados aparecieron marcas rojas en los extremos de forma triangular larga y delgada, en su nariz apareció una marca roja, su pelo gano un brillo dorado pero seguía siendo blanco, Izak estaba molesto y se quedó de pie frente a Ras-

¿Que? -Ras grito sorprendido viendo a Izak-

Iza esa forma es...¡El Guerrero del Fuego eterno! -Hinata estaba sorprendida igual que Judy-

¡Yo estoy Furioso Ras! -Iza grito expulsando energía dorada de su cuerpo- _**-Fin del sueño-**_

Iza estaba tranquilo hasta que algo lo golpeó en la boca y luego ese algo se metió en su boca despertándolo a la fuerza, ese algo era el pie de Gina la cual estaba dormida de cabeza, Iza se despertó y escupió el pie de Gina, solo escupió algo de pelo y se volvió a acostar, Gina estaba hablando dormida y pateaba un poco-

Gina levántate -dijo Izak calmado, la movio un poco y Gina reaccionó, vio que estaba al revés en la cama-

¿Que hora es? -dijo Gin confundida-

Las cuatro de la mañana -dijo Izak calmado- estas durmiendo de cabeza

Jiji perdón -Gina se dio la vuelta y se acostó junto a él quedando con su cabeza pegada a su pecho- sabes estaba soñando que era una tigresa en Japón, tenía alas y sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera

Qué curioso yo soñé que era un antiguo héroe de Japón -dijo Izak sonriendo- ¿sigues pensando en cómo sería tu vida si fueras teniente?

Si,y mi primera orden sería que fueras mi esclavo -dijo Gina sonriendo- que fueras a mi oficina y me dieras algo de sexo de oficina -Izak se rió un poco por eso y los dos se relajaron- ¿pero si yo fuera la teniente que serias tú?

Tal vez oficial de FBI -dijo Izak sonriendo, los dos se acurrucaron y se durmieron, esta vez fue turno de Gina para soñar-

 **Sueño de Gina-** una alarma sonó con fuerza y Gina despertó sorprendida-

Si si, si ¿dónde está el incendio? -dijo Gina sorprendida, estaba viendo a los lados y vio su alarma sonar con fuerza- hay cállate -le dio un golpe a la alarma y se se levanto bostezando y estirando los brazos, usaba una player blanca con un corazón en el centro y sus pantaletas rosas nada más, se dio un baño rápido y se alistó, estaba relajada y tranquila, estaba viendo sus cosas, se puso una camisa blanca, su pantalón negro y un saco negro, tomó su arma y su placa- todo parece normal aunque siento que si me dormí -condujo el vehículo y llevó a la estación como siempre, se bajo y comenzó a caminar y se topó con Benjamín en su escritorio-

Buenos días Benji -dijo Gina sonriendo, Benjamín sonrio y se metió una dona completa a la boca-

Buenos días teniente ¿quiere? -dijo Benjamín sonriendo mostrando la caja de donas-

Gracias...-dijo Gina un poco confundida- ¿me dijiste teniente?

Si, ese es su cargo aquí en la jefatura de Zootopia -dijo Garraza sonriendo, Gina se quedó sorprendida y asintió lamiéndose los labios un poco- ¿está todo bien?

Si descuida -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿tengo algún pendiente o trabajo?

Bueno su secretaria se encargó de sus trabajos pendientes y le dejo los crímenes nuevos -dijo Garraza sonriendo y Gina asintió-

Bien gracias Garraza -dijo Gina sonriendo y se retiró reído un poco- ahora sí Izak serás mi esclavo -se sonrojó y se comenzó a reír de forma traviesa, cuando llegó se topó con los cubículos de Judy y Nick, Nick tenía los pies levantados sobre la mesa y estaba sonriendo bebiendo algo de café, Judy estaba sonriendo viéndolo enamorada, Gina sonrio y se le ocurrió algo- es hora de sacar la experiencia de Izak -se acercó y aclaró su garganta- ¡Atención señoritas! ¡No es mento de hacer tontería! -Nick y Judy se asustaron por el grito y se pusieron firmes frente a ella- ¡Tu hazme un ensañó de los últimos cinco homicidios que investigamos y tú tráeme un café! -señaló primero a Nick y luego a Judy-

Si señora -dijeron Nick y Judy nerviosos, los dos se fueron retirando y Gina no pudo evitar reírse un poco, se acercó a la oficina que antes era la de Izak y vio que tenía su nombre en la puerta-

Teniente Gina Whitefang -dijo Gina sonriendo- genial no podría ser más perfecto -entró con cuidado y vio todo, todo estaba en orden, se sentó en la silla y se relajó, era una silla amplia y suave, vio la computadora y la activo- es mía, soy teniente -sonó que alguien golpeó su puerta y sonrio- adelante -la puerta se abrió-

Teniente Whitefang -dijo Surei en la puerta pero ella era tímida, usaba lentes y usaba una camisa de manga larga con una falda negra ajustada- disculpe teniente le traje unos documentos que necesitan de su firma, ya los revise son seguros de firmar, y también te traje la lista de lo casos de los animales que fueron asesinados recientemente, ya están resueltos solo necesitan una única firma

Entendido Surei -dijo Gina sonriendo nerviosa y sorprendida- ¿a que se debe tu cambio de imagen?

¿Cambio de imagen? Está ha sido mi imagen desde que trabajo para usted en el último año -dijo Surei nerviosa, Gina recordó " _es verdad, cuando ella empezó a trabajar su imagen de niña tímida era esa, pero comenzó a ganar más confianza con Izak, cuando se enamoro de Izak su imagen cambió drásticamente"_ pensó Gina sorprendida- bueno teniente le dejó estos aquí -se acercó y le dejó unas carpetas en el escritorio frente a ella, Gina reviso cada caso y los firmo hasta que Surei asintió- gracias teniente

Antes de que te retires ¿puedes llamar a Izak Caine a mi oficina? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Disculpe teniente pero ¿quién es Izak Caine? -dijo Surei calmada y Gina se confundió- aquí en las fuerzas no hay nadie con ese nombre

¿De qué hablas? El debería estar trabajando aquí, llegue aquí con el hace meses -dijo Gin sonriendo algo nerviosa-

No señorita, usted llegó conmigo y las dos trabajamos juntas en el caso del tráfico de animales donde el oficial Nickolas Wilde resultó capturado y herido -dijo Surei calmada y algo tímida, Gina se sorprendió un poco y asintió- ¿necesita algo señorita?

No, tú solo retírate por favor -dijo Gina sorprendida, cuando Surei se fue Gina revisó su teléfono y busco el número de Izak, no estaba por ningún lado- esto no puede ser -se sujeto la cabeza hasta que Nick y Judy entraron-

Teniente mi informe no quedó con cinco mil palabras pero hice todo lo que pude -dijo Nick nervioso mostrando cinco hojas con palabras escritas a computadora-

Yo traje su café como le gusta -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa- ¿Gina está bien?

Si todo bien -dijo Gina nerviosa- ¿chicos no saben quién es Izak Caine?

Eh no Gina, no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre -dijo Judy calmada- y eso que Nick conoce a todo mundo

Si es verdad lo siento teniente -dijo Nick calmado, Gina tomó el café y le dio una trago- pasando a otro tema teniente tenemos una llamada de parte de un casero, tenemos otro asesino esta semana teniente

¿Que? -dijo Gina sorprendida, se escucho que su teléfono y ella contestó- si aquí Gina -escucho una conversación- si entendido vamos enseguida -colgó el teléfono y suspiro- tenemos un caso nuevo y parece ser que tenemos un asesino en serie -Nick y Judy asintieron y se fueron corriendo a los vehículos, Gina se llevó a Surei, Nick y Judy se fueron juntos, los cuatro tardaron un poco y llegaron a una zona de departamentos ubicados en el centro de la ciudad, cada uno se bajo y fue con el grupo de policías que estaban cerca del lugar- Criminología soy la teniente Whitefang ¿cual es el caso?

Oficial tenemos reportes de una osa de 20 años asesina aquí mismo en su departamento -dijo un oso polar calmado, Gina asintió y entro con calma, el departamento era grande para ella pero para una osa era pequeño e individual, había cosas regadas en el suelo-

Parece que hubo signos de pelea -dijo Gina calmada, Nick y Judy entraron mientras Surei entraba con una cámara en las manos, Surei tomó fotos del lugar mientras Nick y Judy veían el lugar tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar- ¿quien lo notificó?

El casero -dijo un león calando- cuando llegó encontró la puerta abierta y algunos vecinos escucharon grito a media noche pensaron que era una película -Judy se puso unos guantes y reviso algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en el suelo-

No me sorprende hay muchas películas de terror aquí mismo -dijo Judy calmada, Nick estaba viendo los estantes y encontró una mancha de sangre, Surei tomó una foto mientras Gina siguió caminando y entro al baño-

¿Qué hay en el baño? -dijo Gina sería y vio a una osa de pelo café claro tirada en el suelo cubierta nada más por una toalla de gallo ensangrentada y mojada, el baño tenía una bañera cubierta con machas de sangre y una cortina de baño tirada y rasgada por las garras de la osa- vaya que horror parece que fue un crimen de odio

Vaya no me esperaba algo así -dijo Doki detrás de Gina entrando con una caja en las manos- vaya es la primera vez que veo un homicidio de este tipo y así

¿De qué hablas Doki? Siempre tenemos casos locos -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si pero ninguno en el baño -dijo Doki sonriendo, se arrodilló y comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de la osa- sabes en Japón en los tiempos antiguos se decía que la hora del baño era donde se podía encontrar la calma, los japoneses creían que en el baño se podía tener un contacto no pervertido con su cuerpo y podían encontrar una paz interior -tomó una aguja con un medidor y lo clavo en el estómago de la osa- yo por eso tomo un tiempo en mi baño dejó que mi cuerpo se limpie y me pongo a pensar cómo fue la vida que he tenido hasta ahora

Debió ser la mejor de todas -dijo Gina sonriendo-

No tanta, pienso en mi madre y todo lo que hace gastar y pienso "¿Que he hecho con mi dinero?" -dijo Doki haciendo un puchero y Gina sonrio negando con la cabeza- aquí está veamos de acuerdo a la temperatura del hígado lleva muerta unas horas, yo diría que murió más o menos a la media noche -quito el termómetro y revisó el cuerpo- el patrón de las apuñaladas demuestra que esto fue hecho con ira, total falta de auto control -revisó las heridas una por una- parece que lo único decente que hizo fue cubrirla con la toalla

Pues parece que todo lo hizo con un motivo -dijo Gina calmada- ¿que más sabemos de ella?

Su nombre era Bernathet Polares -dijo Hotchner desde la puerta usando un traje negro y una camisa blanca, a su lado estaba un lobo algo viejo con el pelo de la barbilla algo canoso igual que el pelo de su cabeza, los dos tenían gafetes del FBI, el lobo tenía un traje negro con una camisa negra rallada-

Agente Hotchner -dijo Gina sonriendo- es un gusto volverlo a ve pero no tanto

Si también me da gusto verla teniente Whitefang el es mi compañero David Rossi -dijo Hotchner sonriendo y se hizo a un lado presentando al lobo-

Es un placer conocerla teniente, he escuchado mucho de usted -dijo Rossi sonriendo y los dos se dieron la mano como saludo-

El gusto es mío agente Rossi -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿pero que hace el FBI aquí?

En caso de homicidios de serie es protocolo dar anunció a los agentes -dijo Hotchner calmado- tengo a mis agentes revisando las redes sociales de la víctima y nos encontramos con esto -Hotchner mostró una tablet donde la página de Facebook de la víctima estaba abierta y había publicaciones de mensajes de ella-

Parece que el ignoto estaba usando sus aplicaciones y fingió ser la víctima -dijo Rossi calmado-

¿Con que fin haría algo así? -dijo Gina sería-

Creo que tiene que ver con una conducta antisocial -dijo una gacela macho joven con el pelo de la cabeza algo largo y rubio, también estaba vestido de traje pero se veia algo joven- el ignoto parece que expresa sus sentimientos o punto de vista por la vida parece que no a podido expresarse correctamente

El es nuestro miembro más brillante el doctor Spencer Reid -dijo Hotchner calmado y Spencer sonrio y saludo de forma tímida-

¿Que quieres decir que dl ignoto uso las redes sociales de la víctima? -dijo Gina calmada-

Eso mismo, Penelope García nuestro genio en computación estuvo investigando a la víctima cuando dio con ella nos dijo que su cuenta fue usada recientemente -dijo Spencer calmado-

Vaya impresionante -dijo Gina sorprendida- bueno Doki llevemos el cuerpo para hacerle una autopsia en la jefatura -Doki asintió, salieron de ahí y regresaron a la jefatura, todos estaban juntos en una habitación con un teléfono en el centro de la mesa-

¿Que se sabe de la víctima agentes? -dijo Judy calmada-

Hasta ahora el ignoto a atacado a una osa pero no es su primer homicidio -dijo Spencer calmado-

A bueno, este ignoto ha cometido cuatro asesinatos en las últimas semanas, todas hembras -Rossi dejó fotos de una gacela, una leoparda, una coneja y por último la osa de esta tarde- son chicas jóvenes de entre 18 a 21 años de edad, eran universitarias y vivían solas

También encontré algo al investigarlas -dijo Judy sería- todas trabajaban de niñera, algunas tenían tiempo libre

El ignoto debió verlas en algún momento -dijo Nick serio- debe haber algo más en todo esto

Está aprendiendo y se está haciendo más agresivo con cada ataque -dijo Rossi serio- miren en el primer homicidio la víctima tardó en morir porque el ignoto le había cortado en los extremos de las piernas, la segunda víctima tardó menos en morir pero le dio más ataques al estómago, en la tercera el ataque fue más centrado al torso parecía que quería desquitarse con ella

El ignoto se hace más agresivo con cada ataque -dijo Gina sería-

Todavía no podemos hacer un perfil con todo esto lo mejor es mantenerlo a raya para no causar pánico en el público -dijo Hotchner calmado, Surei se acercó algo tímida y mostró una carpeta-

Señores tengo el análisis de la autopsia -dijo Surei nerviosa y un poco tímida- es justo como lo dijo Doki, la víctima tuvo un total de 20 apuñaladas de forma rápida y fuerte

¿No encontró nada más en el cuerpo? -dijo Gina sería tomando el archivo y Surei negó- rayos este caso es algo confuso -el teléfono sonó y Spencer contestó-

Si García ¿qué hay para nosotros? -dijo Spencer calmado-

Hola chicos, bien escuchen estuve haciendo una revisión de las cuatro víctimas -dijo una panda de cabello rubio, usaba un vestido rosado brillante, lentes negros y los labios lo tenía de color rojo, se veía algo joven- bueno estuve revisando las redes sociales las cuatro víctimas no solo eran niñeras que trabajan de niñeras, también tenían trabajos de medio tiempo sencillo sin muchos ingresos -rente a ella había varias computadoras con nombres y números- y también contra que todas estaban inscritas en una página de chat atrevido o un chat de citas ¿eso serviría de algo?

Si bastante gracias García -Hotchner serio-

Puede que ignoto use ese chat también -dijo Nick serio- tal vez vio a las victimas y las cuatro lo rechazaron tal vez por eso las mato

Una conducta violenta por el rechazo es normal -dijo Rossi calmado- García trata de entrar a los chats y ve si alguien tuvo conversaciones un tanto perturbadoras

Estoy en eso -dijo García sonriendo- y Hotchner, el último agente va para allá tuvo que hacer una escala debido a que alguien le hizo una broma muy pesada tiñéndole el cabello de verde -Spencer sonrio y soltó una leve risa-

Hay que admitirlo fue divertido -dijo Spencer sonriendo-

No tanto para el tuvo que teñírselo de negro para ocultar lo verde, prepárate Spencer porque te hará la vida un infierno -dijo García no un tono de burla y Spencer trago algo lento-

Gracias García -dijo Hotchner calmado y colgó el teléfono- bien el último agente vendrá dentro de poco

¿Le teñiste el pelo de verde? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Si eso pasa cuando molestas a alguien diciéndole que su cabello rubio es de princesas -dijo Spencer sonriendo-

Bueno y ¿este agente será de ayuda? -dijo Gina calmada-

Si, lo enviamos a Japón para que aprendiera unas cosas de parte de los agentes de campo que tenemos ahí, regreso hace un mes y lo acendieron a ser un agente de perfiles criminales, tiene grandes recomendaciones -dijo Hotchner calmado, se escucho como un auto paró frente a la jefatura de dónde se veía que salía alguien- y ya está aquí -Gina se quedo sorprendida de verlo, todos salieron para verlo- este es nuestro agente de campo, Izak Caine -Izak estaba usando un saco azul oscuro no una camisa negra y un pantalón azul oscuro, pero su cabello estaba largo y pintado de negro-

Teniente Whitefang es un gusto conocerla he vino para ayudar en el caso -dijo Izak calmado y Gina estaba sorprendida de verlo- y Spencer -se acero y le susurró al oído- más vale que te prepares porque te voy a dejar calvo -Spencer se puso algo tenso-


	41. Chapter 41

_**Siguiendo con el sueño es Gina - El asesino de niñeras**_

Gina seguía en su sueño y frente a ella apareció Izak con el cabello negro y muy largo, estaba usando un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa negra y un saco azul rey, lo vio un momento sorprendido-

Buenas tardes teniente Whitefang soy el agente Izak Caine de criminología del FBI, es un gusto -dijo Izak sonriendo y estiro su brazo derecho para que Gina le diera la mano, Gina reaccionó algo tarde pero le regreso el saludo-

Si también...pero Izak tú me conoces -dijo Gina sorprendida-

¿De verdad? -dijo Izak confundido- bueno lamento decir que no la recuerdo del todo

Fuimos a la misma academia de policías -dijo Gina un poco asustada-

Lo siento pero ¿le importaría que habláramos de esto después? Tenemos un caso y estoy muy retrasado -dijo Izak calmado y Gina asintió deprimida, Izak comenzó a caminar y Gina solo estaba deprimida, mientras Surei solo lo vio pasar e Izak la saludo sonriendo dejándola sonrojada-

¿Quién es el? -dijo Surei sonrojada-

Es el agente Izak Caine -dijo Gina deprimida- no me reconoce

¿Lo conocía teniente? -dijo Nick confundido-

Si se supone que es mi novio -dijo Gina calmada-

¡¿Novio?! -Judy y Surei gritaron sorprendidas ganando la mirada de todos los policías, las dos hembras se taparon la boca sonrojadas y nerviosas-

¿Cuando pasó? -dijo Judy sonriendo emocionada- ¿cuando? ¿De dónde lo conoces? -las dos hembras se acercaron para verla muy cerca-

No...es que...esto no yo...déjenme verlo -dijo Gina algo molesta y entro a la estación, siguió a Izak hasta que lo vio hablando con el equipo del FBI-

Entonces este es otro ataque del ignoto ¿hay algun patrón en su ataque? -dijo Izak confundido leyendo un expediente-

Todas sus víctimas son chicas de 18 años o más, que iban a la universidad -dijo Spencer calmado-

Platicaban por chat con gente desconocida tenían citas con jóvenes en busca de sexo eso no es muy inteligente -dijo Izak calmado- pero la página de citas puede ser el medio por donde el ignoto puede acercarse a ellas o las conoce

Bien hablaremos con alguna amiga de la víctima -dijo Rossi calmado y salió del lugar dejando a los demás solos-

Disculpe agente Hotchner ¿podemos ayudarlos en esta investigación? -dijo Gina desde la puerta- ¿Tal vez apoyando al agente Caine en este tipo de trabajo o ideas? -Izak vio confundió a Gina por esa idea-

De hecho no es mala idea pero nuestro agente Caine es muy buen investigador, puede brindarles ayuda si eso es lo que pide -dijo Hotchner calmado y Gina asintió sonriendo- ¿mientras tanto pueden contactar con algún amigo de la víctima?

Enseguida señor -dijo Gina calmada y se retiró mientras Izak la siguió en unos minutos más tarde Gina e Izak estaban hablando on una osa pardo de vestido verde se veía que era muy joven como de 20 años- ¿que nos puedes decir de la víctima tu amiga en cuestión?

Bueno Bernathet casi no tenía tiempo para nada, trabaja en una cafetería, en los fines de semana iba y cuidaba niños de otros osos, no tenía novio solo en poca ocasiones o fuera de exámenes iba a citas -dijo la osa calmada-

¿No tenía ningún novio o problemas con algún macho o chica? -dijo Izak calmado-

No que yo supiera -dijo la osa nerviosa- ¿creen que un ex novio molesto le hizo esto?

No podemos asegurarlo ¿la viste actuando extraño estos días o sabias de sus citas en línea? -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno ella tenía toda su vida en privado, sus páginas sociales estaban llenas de ideas de matemáticas, cosas de física y demás -dijo la osa preocupada- nunca me dejo ver ese tipo de chat

Bien gracias por su tiempo -dijo Izak calmado y la osa salió- esto no me gusta...

¿Que? ¿El hecho de que la osa no compartía mucho o que era vulnerable estando mucho tiempo Solá? -dijo Gina calmada e Izak asintió- disculpe...agente Caine...¿no m recuerda de la academia de policías?

Le seré sincero teniente Whitefang no recuerdo mucho de mi vida en la academia eso fue hace años, pero si recuerdo esto cuando termine la academia entre al programa del FBI en Washington DC, pase el programa a las 24 semanas como es el curso y comencé mi trabajo, estuve bajo el mando del agente Hotchner por unos meses y luego trabaje en otro campo del FBI trabajando de país en país -dijo Izak calmado- con el tiempo olvide mucho de mi pasado, lamento si no la recuerdo pero lo siento me tengo que ir -Gina solo asintió e Izak se fue caminando dejando a Gina sola la cual se sentó en el sofá de la sala, Judith y Surei se acercaron a verla-

¿Que te dijo? -dijo Surei sonriendo-

No se acuerda de mí -dijo Gina sorprendida- jamás espere que esto pasara

Si es sorprendente no te trato muy bien -dijo Judy sorprendida- pero así son los del FBI ¿que se les puede hacer? -Gina no dijo nada, mientras tanto en un centro comercial había una especie de leopardo macho joven escribiendo en una computadora en un grupo de chats, en un puesto de cafetería ambulante estaba una joven tigresa de bengala atendiendo en la tienda, tenía los ojos azules y usaba un uniforme de playera rosa con un logotipo de taza de café-

Aquí tiene su café que pase buena tarde -dijo la tigresa sonriendo, su celular sonó y ella lo reviso sonriendo, en el chat había varios mensajes- _Estoy trabajando ¿que quieres saber?_ -escribió sonriendo y le llegó otro mensaje haciendo que sonriera- _Atrevido_ -siguieron hablando de forma atrevida por un rato más mientras el leopardo era el que hablaba con el,a y usaba una gorra negra con dos dados envueltos en fuego en el centro, el leopardo sonó sonó un poco su nariz y siguió con el chat, de regreso a la estación Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo de la víctima-

No hay nada nuevo que comentar -dijo Doki calmado hablando con Nick- perforaron su cuerpo con algo filoso, no había daño en los órganos pero si en los tejidos, quien hizo esto lo hizo de forma agresiva

¿Me puedes decir algo del arma homicida Doki? -dijo Nick calmado y Doki asintió-

Si fu corta, pequeña y afilada como una especie de navaja -dijo Doki calmado mostrando el cuerpo de la osa en la mesa- pero la hoja fue más grande y alargada en el ancho, era Lisa

Bien eso puede ser una navaja o un cortador de hojas, un exacto -dijo Nick calmado- no es de mucha utilidad eso ¿no hallaste fibras, pelo, huelas?

Nada de ningún tipo -dijo Doki serio- quien hizo esto fue cuidadoso, no dejó evidencia durante el ataque

Pero la pregunta es ¿qué clase de animal se puede enfrentar a una osa y matarla? -dijo Nick sorprendido y Doki asintió, en otro cuarto Judy estaba hablando con John-

¿Hay algún rastro del atacante en el teléfono o cuentas? -dijo Judy sería-

Lamentablemente no, todos los mensajes y publicaciones se hicieron con el teléfono y cuenta de la víctima -dijo John calmado- el teléfono no fue hakeado el asesino se hizo pasar por la víctima y así público los mensajes

¿Revisaste las fotos de la víctima? -dijo Judy calmada-

Si y no hay nada nuevo, leí los mensajes del chat y no hay nada nuevo -dijo John tranquilo-

Bien, me temo que tratamos con alguien acostumbrado a matar seguido, dame el teléfono le sacaré huellas a ver si hay alguna extra -dijo Judy calmada y tomó el celular con un par de guantes y se sé fue de ahí, Judy estaba revisando el celular de la víctima pasando una brocha con un polvo negro por todo la parte frontal y trasera, tomó cada una de las huellas con un papel trasparente y los comparo pasándolos por un escáner conectado a la computadora-

¿Que tiene para mi oficial coneja? -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno malas noticias, revise el celular de la víctima -dijo Judy calmada y suspiro- solo tiene huellas parciales de la víctima y de otros que la tocaron son sus padres y ella nada más

El ignoto debió haber usado guantes -dijo Izak serio- esto nos traerá más problemas de lo pensado bien continúe con su trabajo debemos apresurar el pasó un poco -así en la tarde pasó hasta que llegó la noche, la tigresa que estaba en la cafetería estaba en un casa grande de estilo mansión estaba en la sala usando su teléfono en la sala principal, las puertas eran de vidrio y afuera se veía un jardín en el exterior-

Bien veamos -dijo la tigresa sonriendo, puso el teléfono en su oreja y comenzó a hablar por teléfono- si estoy yo sola cuidando el bebe, si está dormido en su cuna -afuera de la casa se podía algo de movimiento en los arbustos, se pudo ver una figura delgada con cola larga y una gorra, la tigresa estaba hablando por teléfono sonriendo- ¿una foto ahora? -soltó una leve risa y se escucho al macho reír- bien solo una -puso el teléfono frente a ella y tomo una foto sonriendo, la figura estaba cerca de la ventana, la tigresa sonrio y público la foto en línea, solo pasó un minuto y le cayó un mensaje al celular-

¿Por que esa foto? Ya pasó la noche de brujas -dijo la tigresa sorprendida y luego revisó su foto, en el fondo de la ventana se podía ver la silueta de un animal enmascarado y usando gorra negra y lentes oscuros, la tigresa se dio la vuelta y vio al animal frente a ella, el animal avanzó hacia ella y la tigresa grito con fuerza, mientras tanto en el departamento de Gina ella estaba viendo por la ventana directo a la ciudad, estaba sorprendida de que Izak no la recordará-

¿Acaso el quería irse al FBI? ¿Y si fue así que lo detuvo? -dijo Gina molesta, su celular sonó un momento y ella contesto- si ¿qué pasa Hoops?, entendido voy para allá -se puso su saco y salió corriendo del departamento, llegó a la mansión grande dónde estaban un par de venados, la hembra estaba cargando al bebe en sus brazos, el FBI estaba ahí dentro, Gina, Judy y Surei entraron sorprendidos-

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Pues un homicidioooooo -dijo Nick usando un tono de burla apuntando a lo más obvio cosa que no le gusto a Judy-

Eso lo sé me...hay ya cállate -dijo Judy irritada y comenzó a caminar viendo el lugar, Gina llegó a al cuarto del bebe mientras Izak estaba viendo el cuerpo de la tigresa bañado en sangre tirada en el suelo-

Que cosa más cruel -dijo Gina sorprendido mientras Surei se tapo la boca desviando la mirada a otro lado, Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo también-

Mismo modus operandi -dijo Doki sorprendido-

Sin huellas ni fibras se hace más inteligente con cada ataque -dijo Rossi serio- pero esta vez el campo fue diferente

¿Que dijo la familia? -dijo Hotchner serio-

Mi secretaria irá a hablar con ellos -dijo Gina calmada- quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes

También Spencer fue a hablar con la familia -dijo Izak serio y Hotchner asintió- veamos el ignoto parece que entro por la entrada trasera de la casa

No hubo señales de forcejeo, la niñera olvido cerrar la puerta -dijo Rossi serio- pero no solo eso, el al parecer persiguió a la niñera hasta este lugar y la dejo morir aquí en el suelo -en el suelo había una mancha de sangre-

Esperen creo tener una teoría como las que ustedes hacen -dijo Gina calmada- el ignoto entró por la puerta traerá, la niñera se asusto y comenzó a correr hasta el cuarto del bebe, el ignoto la atacó y la mato aquí mismo pero el bebe debió haberse despertado con los gritos y sonidos de la pelea

Hay algo que no vimos -dijo Izak serio, se puso unos guantes y tomo una de las botellas del bebe que había en una repisa, vio el lugar y luego comenzó a imaginarse a la tigresa en el suelo ahogándose sujetándose el cuello tratando de respirar y al ignoto sentado en una silla mecedora cuidando del bebe- estuvo cuidando al bebe hasta que se calmara

¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -dijo Hotchner serio-

Bueno es una idea pero estas botellas están muy bien acomodadas miren -dijo Izak serio mostrando las botellas que estaban en orden con el logotipo al frente y en fila- se tomo el tiempo de matar a la víctima, según los vecinos escucharon gritos de parte de la niñera y llantos del bebe por un rato, cuando el bebe se calmó los vecinos temieron de que hubiera muerto pero no fue así, el bebe está a salvo en los brazos de su madre, si tuvo tiempo de matar a la víctima tuvo tiempo de calmar al bebe, ese tipo de comportamiento afectuoso es muy raro en un joven

A menos que este ignoto sienta afecto por los bebes -dijo Rossi serio- es un joven con paciencia posiblemente fue o tiene experiencia con niños -todos estaban serios en el cuarto mientras tanto Spencer y Surei estaban hablando con la familia-

¿Que nos pueden decir de todo esto? -dijo Spencer calmado-

Bueno nosotros somos nuevos en la ciudad -dijo el macho un poco asustado- acabamos de mudarnos hace dos meses

No conocíamos a nadie y buscamos una niñera para Kevin, apenas tiene siete meses, Carly era muy buena, la conocimos por internet -dijo la hembra asustada- le agradezco al creador que mi bebe este bien -le dio un beso a su bebe mientras Spencer estaba viendo al niño-

Su hijo está muy calmado sobre todo en este tipo de situación -dijo Spencer sorprendido-

Bueno cuando llegamos encontramos a Kevin dormido en su cuna, no tenía ni un solo rasguño -dijo el macho calmado- pero entonces encontramos a Carla muerta en el suelo

Espere ¿El Niño estaba dormido y calmado? -dijo Surei sorprendida y el macho asintió-

Esto demuestra que si estaba cuidando al bebe -dijo Spencer sorprendido- ¿Carly les dijo algo de un novio? ¿Cita o algo diferente?

No, ella no nos dijo nada es sola una chica que trabajaba como niñera -dijo la hembra preocupada, Spencer solo asintió y todos estaban en la estación, estaban hablando mientras descansaban un poco y el teléfono de Izak sonó, mientras Gina entraba con Judy a su lado-

Si ¿que tienes para mí preciosa? -dijo Izak calmado contestando el teléfono-

Hay agente Caine...-dijo Gina sonriendo sonrojada mientras todos estaban confundidos- gracias...

Yo hablaba con García...-dijo Izak un poco incomodado-

Incómodo -dijo García en el teléfono, Gina bajo las orejas y se sonrojó pero se tapo la cara con unos papeles que tenía, Judith se rió un poco por eso- bueno guapo tengo unas noticias, resulta que estaba revisando la cuenta de páginas sociales de la víctima y resulta que se hicieron publicaciones a partir de las doce de la noche y siguieron hasta las dos de la mañana

De nuevo el ignoto uso las cuentas de la víctima para hacerse pasar por ella -dijo Rossi serio-

Está alardeando y usa sus cuentas para expresar ideas que regularmente no puede -dijo Hotchner calmado- García dime ¿hay alguna cuenta de chat atrevido o de citas en líneas?

Déjame checar -dijo García desde su base tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora y en la pantalla apareció una lista de chats de la víctima- si parece que estuvo chateando con alguien ayer por la tarde y hay estás conversaciones son muy picantes espero que aprendas un poco de esto Izak Caine -Izak se sonrojó levemente- bien y también parece qué hay...hay no...

¿Qué pasa García? -dijo Izak calmado-

Encontré algo más les mandare esto a sus tabletas -dijo García calmada y mando una imagen a un iPad que tenía Izak a su lado, la activo y abrió el archivo mostrando una imagen de la tigresa-

Es Carly y miren qué hay detrás de ella -dijo Izak sorprendido y le dio la tableta a Hotchner-

No puede ser -dijo Hotchner sorprendido viendo la foto de la tigresa- le tomó una foto a su atacante, por lo visto es un macho lo que buscamos

Por las sombras no se nota muy bien el color del peleo -dijo Rossi calmado- pero esta imagen nos da una clara ventaja

Si Garcia analiza la imagen de la gorra trata de amplificar está imagen la repartiremos en toda la comunidad -dijo Hotchner serio-

Enterado señor -dijo García calmada y corto comunicación-

Teniente Whitefang estamos listos para presentar el perfil -dijo Hotchner serio y Gina asintió, en un momento todos los policías estaban reunidos en una sala de juntas con Bogo también- nuestro ignoto presenta una necesidad patológica de tener todo perfectamente ordenado, nos hace creer que ataca niñeras por un abandono de una ser amada, ya sea una madre, una hermana o una amante

Nuestro perfil se limita a un animal macho, posiblemente veloz, felino y depredador -dijo Rossi calmado- sigue a sus víctimas y ataca cuando están solas, su aroma de preferencia es una daga o un exacto armas que son fácilmente conseguirles en tiendas

Este ignoto usa las redes sociales para expresar sus ideas después de matar a las victimas, creemos que puede ser una satisfacción como si tuviera control sobre los pensamientos y vida de sus víctimas -dijo Spencer calmado mientras los policías anotaban todo-

Usa redes sociales como chats en línea para conocer a las victimas, no tiene un gusto en especial solo elige y mata por placer -dijo Izak serio- una característica del ignoto es esta -Izak sacó una imagen de su saco mostrando la imagen del ignoto usando su gorra- está gorra con el logotipo de dados en fuego

¿Qué clase de importancia tiene ese logotipo? -dijo Judy confundida- es una gorra cualquiera puede tener una igual

Está gorra ya sabemos que es de edición limitada, ya que solo se han hecho veinte -dijo Izak serio- no solo es la gorra, este ignoto puede ser un felino muy veloz, normalmente rechazado por otras hembras dentro y fuera de su especie, pongan vigilancia extra en las universidades, repartan estos volantes y díganle a todos los adolescentes que tengan cuidado -todos los policías asintieron serios ante la noticia, ya era más de medio día y los agentes del FBI estaban almorzando en una sala de juntas, Gina estaba viéndolos detrás de una ventana-

¿Por que no vas a hablar con el? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Hay judy hojala fuera tan fácil la cosa es que ya no me recuerda -dijo Gina deprimida-

Pero tú a él si -dijo Judy sonriendo- demuéstrale que aún lo quieres con algunas cosas de tu pasado seguro el caerá rendido a la primera -Gina asintió sonriendo-

Gracias Judy -Gina le tallo la cabeza haciendo que sonriera y se fue caminando-

No hay nada más que me guste hacer de cupido -dijo Judy sonriendo, Izak estaba solo revisando una carpeta en su mano y Gina llegó sonriendo-

Agente Caine ¿podemos hablar un momento en mi oficina? -dijo Gina calmada e Izak asintió, guardó los papeles y la siguió m los dos entraron a la oficina e Izak asintió viejo la oficina de Gina, Gina solo se acercó a su escritorio y sacó una caja de done había algunas cosas- se que no me recuerdas así que haré que me recuerdes

¿Como? -dijo Izak sonriendo ante la idea-

Bueno traje algunas cosas que encontré por ahí -Gina puso la caja en la mesa y sacó una foto, Izak lo tomo y vio que estaba el, Bruce, una gacela y Gina- ¿los recuerdas?

Si Bruce, fue siempre mi mejor amigo en las fuerzas pero el escogió pasar de incógnito -dijo Izak sonriendo- aveces tenemos contacto, a ella no la recuerdo -dijo Izak sonriendo- pero ¿que tiene que ver esto?

Porque...yo..te quiero..-dijo Gina sonrojada-

Perdón ¿que? -dijo Izak confundido-

Te quiero, ¿entiendes? Me gustas desde que estábamos en la academia -dijo Gina algo molesta e Izak solo levanto las orejas sorprendido-

Yo lo siento...es que no tenía idea Gina -dijo Izak sorprendido- pasaron muchas cosas por las que me fui de ahí


	42. Chapter 42

¿Que cosas pasaron? -dijo Gina confundida-

Bueno en primera también te quería en la academia pero un día Hotchner y su equipo se me acercaron y me dieron está gran oportunidad, quería decírtelo pero Bruce me convenció de que sería una gran oportunidad y la acepte, y sin decir nada me fui -dijo Izak calmado- oye mira sé que las cosas no salieron tan bien como tú querías pero lo siento ahora soy agente del FBI

¿Como es que Bruce te convenció de aceptar la oferta? -dijo Gina calmada y un poco deprimida-

Bueno el me dijo que no eras nada mío y que está oportunidad se presentaría de una en un millón -dijo Izak calmado y Gina se golpeó la cara- sabes quién sabe si las cosas huvieran sido diferentes quién sabe tal vez hubiéramos trabajado juntos o hasta conocernos mejor, lo siento

Sentirlo no basta -dijo Gina sería, se acercó y lo abrazo del cuello para darle un beso en los labios, Izak estaba sorprendido y parpadeaba un poco afuera por la ventana se veía un par de orejas grises largas y otras triangulares cortas de color naranja, Surei y Judy estaba viendo la ventana sorprendidas y levemente sonrojadas por eso-

Que atrevido -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada igual que Surei-

¿Que están haciendo locas? -dijo Nick sonriendo con un café-

Cállate matas el romance -dijo Surei algo molesta y Nick solo levanto los hombros, Gina soltó a Izak dejándolo confundido y sorprendido-

Eso..fue...-dijo Izak sonrojado-

Bueno creo que quería hacer algo diferente...-Gina estaba sonrojada sin saber qué decir, más tarde en la noche había una oveja joven usando una falda color carmesí on una blusa azul clara y un chaleco negro, tenía anteojos y se veía de 18 años, estaba un poco nerviosa y venía su celular, estaba en la sala principal de una casa, el timbre sonó con fuerza y la oveja grito asustada, se acercó con cuidado y vio por el agujero de la puerta para ver quién era-

¿Quién es? -dijo la oveja nerviosa-

Soy el encargado de la basura le informó que mañana pasaremos a medio día -dijo un zorrillo vestido con un overol naranja-

Ha está bien muchas gracias -dijo la oveja sonriendo nerviosa, el zorrillo se fue y la oveja se fue a la sala con el celular en las manos, vio una especie de movimiento por la ventana y se acercó para ver afuera, se quedó viendo en medio de la noche pero solo había plantas y cosas fuera de lugar- que miedo..

Jenny-se escuchó la voz de un macho y la oveja dio un grito leve dando un salto y se giró para ver a un perro de pelo blanco y negro usando un traje formal- ¿estás bien?

Si señor Caninus es solo que esta vez estoy un poco nerviosa -dijo Jenny la oveja nerviosa-

Si con eso de las muertes es algo terrible estar en casa tu sola -dijo el señor Caninus calmado, se escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y se vio a una hembra de la misma especie del señor Caninus pero con el pelo castaño claro-

Jenny gracias por cuidar de Ethan lamento que hayamos llegado tan tarde -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

No hay problemas solo que star aquí sola me asusta un poco -dijo Jenny nerviosa-

Bien ya es muy tarde vamos te llevaré a tu casa para que este bien -dijo el señor Caninus sonriendo, los tres estaban en la puerta de enfrente a punto de salir pero cuando abrieron la puerta el asesino ya estaba frente a ellos, el animal solo grito y se lanzó contra ellos, a la mañana siguiente todos los agentes y policías estaban cubriendo todo con una cinta amarilla, Judy y Nick se acercaron a la hembra que estaba abrazando a su hijo con la blusa manchada de sangre-

Esto nunca es bueno -dijo Nick sorprendido, los dos se acercaron a hablar con la hembra-

Señora Caninus lamentamos todo lo qué pasó pero ¿nos puede decir qué pasó? -dijo Judy calmada-

¿No deberían darme un descanso? Acabo de perder a mi esposo y escuche como mato a la niñera de mi hijo -dijo la señora asustada-

Si entendemos que este asustada pero si esperamos a que se calme podría perder algunos puntos de lo que vivió y toda posibilidad de detener a quien hizo esto se vería escasa -dijo Judy calmada y la hembra lo pensó un poco pero termino asintiendo- bien ¿como es que todo empezó?

Bueno, Jenny nuestra niñera estaba en la casa y se veía algo nerviosa, todo debido a los asesinatos aquí había en él área, Jack estaba por llevarla a su casa para que no saliera de noche pero cuando abrimos la puerta el asesino ya estaba ahí afuera -dijo la señora nerviosa- primero atacó a Jack lo asesinó con una navaja en su pecho -la señora comenzó a llorar mientras Judy asentía y tomaba nota, en la entrada de la casa, Doki estaba esperando a los agentes del FBI, Izak estaba viendo los cuerpos serio-

Primero atacó al padre porque era el más fuerte -dijo Rossi serio- atacó y mató a ambos

¿Que le hizo a la esposa? -dijo Hotchner serio-

La señora dijo que el atacó hasta matar a la niñera y a su esposa pero ella corrió para ir por su bebe -dijo Spencer calmado- pero en eso el ignoto cerró la puerta con llave dejando a la señora y al cachorro dentro del cuarto

Su objetivo nunca fue atacar al bebe -dijo Gina sorprendida-

No había atacado a ningún bebe pero esto me llama más la atención -dijo Izak serio y levantó la lona que cubría los cuerpos mostrando que la niñera y el padre estaban acostados en el suelo, tenían los brazos estirados con los ojos abiertos viéndose mutuamente, había manchas en el suelo-

Signos de arrastre, movió los cuerpos para dejarlos en esta posición -dijo Rossi sorprendido- ¿por que?

Debe haber algo simbólico en este tipo de posición -dijo Spencer serio- tal vez...ya se, su niñera

¿Que tiene? -dijo Izak calmado-

Todas la victimas han sido niñeras que han trabajado en casa grandes, han cuidado bebes y luego las comenzó a atacar ya sea en su casa o solas, pero está es la primera a la que pone al padre y a la niñera juntos, miren como están acostados -dijo Spencer calmado- la posición indica que estaban unidos como si se quisieran

Tal vez su niñera desintrego su hogar -dijo Izak serio- algunas parejas casadas después de tener a su primer hijo estos pierden un poco de intimidad, aveces los padres terminan con la niñera una versión joven y hermosa de la esposa

Entonces el ignoto los pone en esta posición para representar su propio transtorno -dijo Hotchner serio- rápido llamen a García -Izak tomó su teléfono y marco a García-

Aquí García ella te cuenta todo -dijo García sonriendo desde su equipo-

García por favor busca a todos los niños que tuvieron niñeras hasta una edad avanzada que haya pasado la infancia -dijo Spencer serio-

Déjame ver -dijo García calmada y teclado algunas cosas y luego en la pantalla aparecieron algunos nombres y demás- en toda la ciudad huvo al menos cinco mil niños con esa característica

Bien ahora de todos esos investiga quienes perdieron a su madre o sus padres terminaron en divorcio y se volvieron a casar con la niñera -dijo Spencer sonriendo, García la hizo caso y tecleo algunas cosas-

Bueno eso bajo un poco ya son 200 al menos -dijo García calmada-

Bien ahora busca todos los niños que fueron víctima de maltrato, que tengan algún síntoma compulsivo como ordenar de sobre manera -dijo Izak serio y García comenzó a buscar-

Si, esperen tengo una concordancia y no es muy buena -dijo García sonriendo y en su pantalla apareció la foto de un leopardo joven- su nombre es Rick Lepard, cuando tenía seis fue víctima de maltrato de parte de su madre, ella lo encerraba en el closet, desde su nacimiento fue distante y siempre lo hacía ordenar sus cosas de forma ordenado, el maltrataro siguió hasta que sus padres consiguieron empleo y lo dejaron solo con una niñera, con el tiempo su padre se separó de su madre y la niñera se convirtió en su madrastra, la madre real desapareció, con el tiempo su madrastra se dio cuenta de que era muy transtornado y lo dejo en un centro especializado

¿Qué hay de su padre? -dijo Izak serio-

Murió hace dos años por falla cardiaca -dijo García sería- la madrastra ex niñera vive sola en la region

Entonces ese debe ser su blanco -dijo Hotchner serio- gracias García-

Les enviaré la información -dijo García tranquila y colgó el teléfono, todos se pusieron chalecos y comenzaron a moverse, mientras tanto en una casa de la zona estaba una leoparda de pelo grisáceo casi blanco, usaba una blusa rosada y un pantalón amarillo, en sus manos llevaba unas bolsas con algunas cosas como comida, las dejo en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a acercarse a los gabinetes pero cuando los abrió estaban llenos de comida perfectamente ordenados, la leoparda se asustó y reviso otros gabinetes con comida ordenada-

Hola Emily -dijo un macho joven y el,a sé dio la vuelta viendo a un leopardo joven de 21 años de pelo amarillo- ¿me extrañaste?

Rick...-dijo la leoparda asustada, después de un momento Rick la tenía atada de manos y pies a una silla- ¿por qué haces esto Rick?

Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo como cuando era un niño -dijo Rick intranquilo- pero...¿por qué me dejaste en ese lugar? ¿Por que no me cuidaste como era tu obligación?

Estaba tratando de ayudarte -dijo Emily asustada mientras Rick sacó una navaja y la pasó por la mejilla de Emily de forma calmada- no hagas esto por favor...-Emily se asustó y comenzó a llorar-

No voy a matarte, solo quiero que me cuides, mi padre nos apartó pero eso cambiará dentro de poco -dijo Rick sonriendo- ¿dónde está mi papa? -Emily estaba llorando un poco y Rick le volvió a pasar la navaja por la cara- ¡¿Donde está?!

El murió...-Emily lloro un poco y Rick sonriendo riendo un poco-

Bien entonces eso facilita lo que voy a hacer -dijo Rick sonriendo- por fin haré lo que quería hacer hace años -le abrió la camisa de un jalón mostrando sus senos con un sostén, Emily gritaba asustada mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle, el FBI y los policías de Zootopia estaban alistándose, Izak estaba usando su camisa y un chaleco que decía FBI, cargo su mochila y s puso un audífono-

Está vez entraré yo solo -dijo Izak serio- los demás vayan por atrás si ya llego y la tiene no podremos correr riesgos

Mejor es que entres con refuerzos -dijo Gina sonriendo, estaba usando un chaleco antibalas con el símbolo de la policia enfrente- Judy Nick aseguren las salidas no quiero que nadie salga

A la orden teniente -dijeron los dos serios con sus armas listas-

Gracias por el apoyo y por el...beso..bueno -dijo Izak tranquilo-

No importa ya hablaremos de eso después -dijo Gina sonrojada, los dos avanzaron con sus armas listas y se pusieron en la puerta de entrada, se escucharon gritos e Izak pateo la puerta con fuerza rompiendo el seguro y los dos entraron apuntando a Rick con sus armas- ¡Alto policia de Zootopia!

¡FBI quieto! -Izak gritó serio y Rick levantó a Emily la cual estaba desnuda y la tenía amenzandola con una daga en el cuello- baja el arma hijo sabes bien cómo terminan estas situaciones

No m importa yo tendré lo que debió ser mío -dijo Rick serio-

Sé cómo te debes sentir, molesto, triste, ese amor debió estar latente y cuando te enteraste de que tu padre se convirtió en el esposo de tu amor debió ser frustrante -Izak bajo su arma y levantó la mano mientras Rossi estaba por detrás del chico- mírame, solo quiero que bajes tu arma, te prometo que todo estará bien -Rick estaba sujetando la daga con fuerza pero ya estaba bajando su mano un poco- te lo prometo si la matas todo será pero y no podrás cumplir tu sueño, solo cálmate por favor, nadie tiene que salir herido ni tampoco ella -Rick solo bajo su daga e Izak movió la cabeza viendo a Rossi, Rossi aprovechó y teclado a Rick tirándolo en el suelo, los dos estaban forcejeando hasta que Izak llegó y golpeó a Rick en la cabeza, Rossi aprovechó de que Rick quedó confundido por el golpe y lo esposo-

Sospechoso bajo custodia -dijo Rossi calmado, algunos policías entraron y sujetaron a Rick para llevárselo, mientras Rossi solo se quedo sujetado de sus rodillas-

¿Estás bien Rossi? -dijo Izak calmado-

Estoy muy viejo para esto -dijo Rossi cansado e Izak se dio un poco, los policías se llevaron a Rick con ellos y todos regresaron a la estación, todos los agentes del FBI estaban haciendo el papeleo para irse-

Bien creo que es todo -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak asintió- sobre el beso...bueno...

Bueno no te reconocí hasta que vi esto -dijo Izak sonriendo y le mostró una foto de los dos juntos apenas saliendo de la academia- te había olvidado pero cómo decirlo con el beso me hiciste recordar

Sabes te vez más guapo de pelo blanco -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak dio un poco- ¿te volveré a ver?

Tal vez -dijo Izak sonriendo, todos los agentes estaban en su avión rumbo a su destino final, Spencer estaba bebiendo un poco de agua y comenzó a sentir con sueño, en un momento se durmió e Izak sonrió mostrando unas tijeras, Rossi negó con la cabeza y pasaron dos horas, Spencer estaba despertando cuando se dio cuenta había una nota en su cara y la leyó-

Querido Spencer espero que con esto entiendas de que no debes hacer enojar a un lobo y menos a un agente del FBI disfruta tu peluca -dijo Spencer sorprendido y luego se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo amarillo, se tocó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba calvo, comenzó a gritar con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos los agentes mientras Izak se reía leyendo un libro-

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío -dijo Izak sonriendo- _**fin del sueño-**_

Gina despertó sorprendida y vio a los lados, estaba en cama y escucho unos ronquidos y cuando se dio la vuelta Izak ataba a su lado dormido-

Izak...Izak...-Gina lo movió un poco e Izak despertó un poco- Izak te amo...

Si yo también...te amo Gina...vuelve a dormir -dijo Izak medio dormido-

Te deseo ahora...-dijo Gina deprimida e Izak levantó la cabeza pero se volvió a golpear la cara con la almohada - por favor...

Gina son las..-revisó un reloj y se sorprendió- son las cinco de la mañana ya sabes lo que dicen no puedes despertarlo a la fuerza -Izak se dio la vuelta y Gina lo abrazo por la espalda- si me rascas las orejas harás que humor no se levante y menos mi estómago

Izak...dime...tú ¿alguna vez pensaste en ir al FBI? -dijo Gina preocupada e Izak levantó una oreja algo serio- dime la verdad...

Si, cuando termine el entrenamiento Hotchner me ofreció la oportunidad pero Jenny me convenció de no hacerlo pero Bruce trataba de hacer que la tomará -dijo Izak calmado mientras Gina inflo sus mejillas un poco molesta " _Golpeare a Bruce en la cara"_ pensó algo molesta- Jenny me dijo que no lo hiciera porque podría terminar muerto antes de tiempo y que pase mucho estudiando y entrenando que no podía la oportunidad de estar contigo y ser policía

¿Estar conmigo? -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Si esa fue otra razón -dijo Izak sonriendo y se dio la vuelta mientras Gina se sentaba sobre el sonrojada- no harás que se me despierte -Gina le dio un beso e Izak le regreso el beso, los dos se separaron sonrojados levemente-

Sabes le daré las gracias a Jenny una vez más en su tumba -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak asintió sonriendo, Gina levanto las orejas sintiendo que algo se frotaba entre sus piernas, bajo la mirada y se sorprendió un poco- parece que el lobito quiere salir a jugar

No digas cosas así -dijo Izak sonrojado levemente desviando la mirada, después d una corta sesión en la cama, los cuatro regresaron a la estación donde todavía estaban siguiendo las reparaciones pero había algo nuevo, en lo que antes solían ser las oficinas de CSI ahora estaban cubiertas por lonas negras de plástico como si fueran el techo, había algunas fugas de agua, había goteras en todo el edificio- ¿qué pasó aquí?

Hay hola teniente, tenemos un problema algo grave...-dijo Garraza nervioso-

El cual es...-dijo Gina calmada y Garraza estaba nervioso moviendo sus dedos-

Resulta que tenemos termitas en las vigas de madera, no solo eso también había más daños de lo pensado y la lluvia nos cubrió anoche y ahora tenemos goteras y las reparaciones se retrasaron una semana más -dijo Garraza nervioso-

No puede ser...-dijo Judy sorprendida- ¿tenemos algún caso?

Si eso es lo nuevo -dijo Garraza sonriendo- nos llevó un caso hoy, una chica salió corriendo por el parque principal, pero ella estaba corriendo por su vida tan Rapido que no se detuvo a tiempo y terminó estrellándose con un auto y murió hay pobre chica -Garraza bajo la mirada dejando el expediente en el escritorio e Izak lo tomo-

Bueno ahora sabemos que sin recursos no podemos hacer nada -dijo Nick nervioso pero Izak estaba serio-

Si tenemos recursos todavía -dijo Izak serio- si mi antiguo jefe estuviera aquí me diría no puedes rendirte si no tienes tecnología debes seguir con tu deber sin importar que

Si el es así -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Bien ¿que estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que hacer justicia! -dijo Judy sonriendo lanzando golpes al aire, Izak y Gina se rieron un poco-

Hay tu naricita se ve tan adorable -dijo Gina sonriendo un poco mientras Judy solo movió las orejas un poco seria-

A los conejos no les gusta que les digan tiernos o lindos -dijo Nick sonriendo- bueno vamos a ver a la chica -los cuatro estaban por salir pero en eso Nick recordó algo- oigan y ¿Surei?

Descuiden debe estar dormida -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Antes de que se vayan...-Garraza los alcanzo pero el pobre estaba sin aliento y estaba a punto de desmayarse- no...puedo..hay...hay...no puedo..

Por todos los cielos Gordaza ya come más frutas y verduras -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla y Judy le dio un leve golpe en su estómago- está bien

No...creo...que tienes razón -dijo Garraza nervioso- teniente Caine nos casa de llegar esto -le dio una carpeta a Izak y el la abrió leyendo la información cambiando a un mirada algo enojado- es muy grave más grave de lo que pensé

¡Maldicion! -Izak gritó molesto y enojado asustando al equipo- gracias Garraza por decirme -Izak sacó su arma a cargarla teniéndola lista-

¿Que pasa Izak algo malo? -dijo Gina un poco asustada-

Tenemos más problemas no solo la chica en la autopista -dijo Izak serio y se puso los lentes oscuros- Rapido Zootopia nos necesita ahora más que nunca -los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron a seguirlo, mientras tanto en el departamento de Surei, la misma Surei estaba dormida mostrando que usaba un camisón de tela ligera, sus senos se salían de su ropa y usaba unas pantaletas moradas pálidas, se movió un poco mostrando sus piernas, su trasero redondo y bien formado y su cola esponjosa, estaba sonrojada y luego comenzó a moverse un poco asustada e intranquila-

 _ **Sueño de Surei-**_ Surei al aparecer estaba debajo de un auto rojo en medio de la lluvia, estaba herida y el lugar se estaba inundando, trataba de salir pero no podía, la escena cambio y se vio a Izak parado en frente de un lago viendo un castillo al fondo-

Este homicidio es un crimen de pasión Gina -dijo Izak calmado viendo el agua-

La pobre chica murió en el agua -dijo Gina deprimida, Judy estaba revisando una cocina y entonces encontró una maqueta de lo que parecía ser de la escena del crimen-

¿Que hace esto aquí? -dijo Judy sorprendida, la abrió y encontró un muñeco dentro con manchas de sangre- ¿esto es sangre?

La escena del homicidio a escala -dijo Nick sorprendido, las cosas cambiaron dónde Nick estaba en una granja- los crímenes se han vuelto peor de lo que pensé ahora tratamos con ladrones de niños y más con abusadores ¿como puedo seguir con este tipo de trabajo? -Izak emitió un leve quejido y estaba en el suelo con una mancha de sangre en el suelo, en la siguiente Doki estaba en el suelo derramando sangre de su espalda-

Prepárate para morir Doki -se escucho la voz de un hombre en el fondo, en el siguiente Izak estaba gruñendo con la ropa mancha de sangre completamente-

Casi matas a mi amigo ahora yo te mataré -dijo Izak molesto sujetando a alguien y se lanzó por el balcón de una casa con el cuerpo con el, Gina estaba llorando viendo el suelo-

No puedo decirle lo qué pasó -dijo Gina llorando mientras Judy tenía las orejas abajo- Izak por favor perdóname -Bruce e Izak estaban peleando, Izak lo golpeó en la cara pero Bruce le dio un golpe al mentón, Izak se giró y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo-

Nunca quise que esto pasara Izak -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Te quería como mi hermano -dijo Izak molesto- ustedes me traicionaron -Izak comenzó a correr y lanzó un golpe gritando- _**-Fin del sueño-**_ Surei despertó alarmada y respirando agitada sudando en su cama-


	43. Chapter 43

_**Pedofilos peligrosos**_

Eran las doce de la tarde en las calles de Zootopia, en medio del parque principal se podía ver la silueta de una leoparda corriendo en medio del porque, había una feria llena de puestos de comida, la leoparda chocó con un puesto pero no se detuvo, siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta sur llego con un grupo de animales que estaban esperando a cruzar la calle, la leoparda se detuvo un momento, trato de seguir pero tropezó y un auto termino golpeándola con fuerza y la leoparda cayó al suelo, muchos animales estaban gritando sorprendidos, mientras esto pasaba en las calles Izak estaba en su oficina cargando un balde y lo puso debajo de una gotera dejando que se llenara-

No puedo creerlo -dijo Izak sorprendido, Judy estaba cargando un balde con agua lleno y lo tiró por la ventana, fue a su escritorio y dejó una charola en su escritorio dejando que se llenara, se sentó en su silla Perón sintió que algunas gotas de agua le caían en la cabeza, suspiró y se puso su gorro en la cabeza para evitar que llegara a su cabeza, por su parte Nick tenía una sombrilla pequeña en un gorro y se lo puso para dejar que su cabeza estuviera protegida-

¿De verdad crees que eso funcionará? -dijo Judy sonriendo con burla- además se ve un poco ridícula

Vamos hermosa esto es una genialidad estaré más seco que tu -dijo Nick sonriendo, se escucho como algo estuviera a punto de romperse y Nick vio hacia arriba, algo se rompió y mucha agua cayó en la cabeza de Nick dejándolo empapado-

Jajajaja -Judy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Nick estaba escupiendo algo de agua- ¿que decías de estar más seco que yo? Jajaja

¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Gina sorprendida viendo a Nick empapado, levantó la mirada y vio un tubo foto sobre la cabeza de Nick- se rompió parte de la tubería de agua potable

Bueno qué suerte que fue agua potable y no agua negra -dijo Nick algo molesto y estrujo su cola dejando que derramara agua y luego la sacudió tratando de secarse-

¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos así? -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Al menos dos semanas o más -dijo Gina cansada- hay los albañiles están teniendo problemas con la madera

¿Cómo pueden tener problemas con la madera? Se supone que son castores -dijo Nick irritado-

No lo sé -dijo Gina cansada- vamos tenemos que acoplarnos a algo nuevo -la oficina de Izak se abrió e Izak salió con un archivo en las manos-

Izak, ¿teniente no puede hacer algo con el trabajo? ¿Como adelantarlo? -dijo Judy calmada-

No, pero si hay algo vengan conmigo -dijo Izak calmado y todos lo siguieron hasta el exterior y vieron un camión de tipo remolque de color negro con las siglas CSI en el costado- este vehículo será usado por nosotros hasta que tengamos nuestras oficinas funcionando al cien

¿Usaremos un Camper como oficina? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

¿Tienes una mejor idea como el cementerio? -dijo Izak serio y Nick solo bajo las orejas sorprendido- eso pensé, bien tenemos dos misiones que hacer está vez, primero una chica cayó enfrente de un vehículo y murió, segundo tenemos a un pedofilo que escapó de prision ¿cual quieren?

Pido al pedofilo -dijo Judy sería y se acercó a Izak, Izak asintió y le dio el archivo-

Supongo que ustedes dos s quedan con la joven -dijo Izak serio y les dio el archivo a Gina y a Nick- buena suerte

Espere ¿que tiene que ver una chica con nuestro trabajo? -dijo Nick calmado- si se paró frente al vehículo se categoriza como accidente ¿no cree?

Si por lo general pero esta vez Doki hayo algo nuevo -dijo Izak serio, Gina estaba leyendo el archivo quedando algo sería-

Bien lo tomaré Izak, iré con Doki a preguntarle algunas cosas, y en cuanto pedofilo si es quien creo que es por favor ten cuidado -dijo Gina preocupada e Izak asintió calmado- vamonos Nick -Nick y Gina se fueron de regreso a la estación-

También cuídate Zanahorias -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Descuida Zorro soy una coneja astuta -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick asintió y entro con Gina a la estación- ¿Teniente quién es el sospechoso? -dijo Judy sería-

Ven creo que tengo que contarte algo -dijo Izak calmado, Judy asintió y los dos entraron al vehículo viendo que era amplio y con algunas computadoras dentro- como bien sabes hay muchos criminales en Zootopia debido a que tenemos nuestra carcel principal aquí -Judy asintió mientras Izak revisaba una computadora- como sabes Garraza me dio un archivo a lo cual respondí enojado

Si me asusto un poco -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Perdón por eso -dijo Izak calmado- en ese archivo estaba está información -Judith se acercó a la computadora y vio que tenía la foto de un leopardo de ojos azules pero su pelo era claro casi blanco-

Leonard Lepard pedofilo registrado -dijo Judy leyendo la información un poco asustada- teniente esto...es...horrible

Si, el secuestra niñas de preferencia entre los siete y seis años de edad, juega con ellas, la viola y después la mata -dijo Izak serio- hace más o menos tres años Gina, Bruce y yo lo atrapamos y logramos meterlo a la carcel donde vivió un infierno, pero hasta dos semanas logró escapar cuando sucedió el acercado del cartel

Si lo recuerdo muy bien -dijo Judy enojada- Teniente ¿tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar?

Si la tengo -dijo Izak calmado- lo que Garraza me dio es el registro de una cachorra de tigre que desapareció de la escuela

¡¿Que?! -Judith grito y tomó el archivo muy rápido y comenzó a leerlo- según esto fue sacada de la escuela por un leopardo que según se hacía pasar por su tío...¿eso significa que?

Si, ese sujeto puede tenerla -dijo Izak serio- primero iremos a ver a la madre de la niña trataremos de reunir la mayor información posible -Judy asintió y los salieron de la camioneta para irse al vehículo, mientras tanto Gina y Nick estaban entrando a la sala del forense dónde Doki estaba trabajando con Alex la forense del turno nocturno, los dos estaban revisando el cuerpo de la leoparda muerta-

Bien Doki ¿tienes algo para mí? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Vaya por lo general es Izak el que lo dice -dijo Doki sonriendo- se dice que aveces una pareja puede absorber ciertos aspectos de la otra persona en tu caso tú te puedes convertir en una versión femenina de Izak

Si claro que divertido -dijo Gina nerviosa mientras Nick solo una ligera risa al recordar su sueño- ¿que tienen Doki y Alex?

Bueno en primera esta chica corrió por su vida de algo pero lo que la mato fue un golpe en las costillas por el auto -dijo Alex calmada- según analizamos en su boca sus muelas del juicio estaban en pleno brote, eso quiere decir que tenía como entre 18 y 19 años

Pero no solo eso sino que también notamos ciertos rasgos -dijo Doki calmado y los dos se acercaron a ver el cuerpo- noten que los párpados están ligeramente hincados, así como la boca seca y azul -Nico noto el cuerpo y tal como lo había dicho Doki-

Estos son rasgos de deshidratación -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si y no solo eso, la víctima presentó desnutricion, tuvo suerte de tener la fuerza suficiente para correr -dijo Doki serio- parecía que no había comido en mucho tiempo, también había marcas de ligaduras en sus muñecas y tobillos -Doki mostró las manos de la vigila mostrando que tenía moretones en sus muñecas-

La tuvieron de rehén -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si, y no solo eso, un examen de violacion me reveló rasgaduras en la vagina -dijo Alex sería y Gina tomó el formulario que ella cargaba- esta chica fue violada repetida veces, no solo eso su vientre presentó un ensanchamiento, parecía que no tiene ni dos meses que alcanzó el máximo tamaño

Está chica dio a luz -dijo Gina sorprendida leyendo el reporte-

Así es, aparentemente dio a luz hace dos meses cuando mucho -dijo Alex sería-

Que horrible, no sé cómo le puede pasar esto a una chica -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿tienen algún registro de ella?

No, esa parte les corresponde a ustedes -dijo Doki preocupado y los dos asintieron, Gina y Nick regresaron a la estación y usaron unas computadoras en una sección que no había sido dañada o que no estuviera en reparación, Gina estaba tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora pero Nick se indio más rápido-

No hallé nada en la lista de personas desaparecidas -dijo Nick algo cansado- pero usando el sistema de las cámaras de seguridad pude encontrar algunas imágenes de ella

¿De verdad? Muéstramelas -dijo Gina sorprendida, Nick le dio la vuelta a la computadora y mostró imágenes del parque y de la chica corriendo en medio de la gente- si es ella parece que estuviera huyendo

Parece que se estrelló con algo -dijo Nick calmado- pero como el sistema no está completo necesitamos las cámaras del parque o del punto donde la chica se estrelló

Bien pensado nick pero..-Gina tomó el ratón de la computadora y comenzó a hacer la imagen más grande- parece que había alguien detrás de ella, creo que es un joven leopardo también

Si pero también una serie de animales y testigos -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Ven conmigo vamos a hacer una investigación en el parque -dijo Gina sería y los dos se levantaron para irse, mientras tanto Izak y Judy estaban llegando a una escuela prestigiosa donde había muchos animales en su mayoría niñas, usaban un uniforme negro con una falda de color azul oscura y una camisa blanca debajo, había algunos policías y ahí había una tigresa de ojos rojos llorando algo preocupada, cuando llegaron los dos se bajaron y se acercaron mostrando sus placas-

Señora Tigrera soy el teniente Caine de la policia de Zootopia y ella es mi compañera la oficial Judy Hoops queremos hacerle unas preguntas -dijo Izak serio-

Ya le dije todo a la policia -dijo la señora Tigrera asustada mostrando un traje elegante negro y blanco- yo no están aquí cuando ocurrió

Si pero mis preguntas son estas ¿usted recibió algun mensaje, llamada o amenaza antes de esto? -dijo Izak serio-

Bueno una vez Leonard se me acercó golpeando la puerta de mi casa exigiendo algo de dinero -dijo Tigrera molesta-

¿Usted conocía al agresor? -dijo Judy sería-

Si, testifique en contra suya hace unos años, la niña que había asesinado era una niña de la cuadra, yo lo vi y creo que el me guardo rencor desde eso -dijo Tigrera molesta e Izak asintió vio a los lados- dijo que si no le pagaba mi hija la pagaría, lo amanece con llamar a la policia pero el dijo que no podríamos separarlos

¿Tiene alguna pertenencia de su hija? -dijo Izak serio-

Tengo unas camisas n mi auto ¿pero para que las quiere? -dijo Tigrera confundida-

Voy a rastrear a su hija -dijo Izak serio, Judy levantó las orejas sorprendía y lo vio confundida- ¿que?

¿Usted puede rastrear..? ¿Como los perros...? -dijo Judy confundida y un poco extrañada-

Judy soy un lobo y luego soy un oficial que entreno sus instintos -dijo Izak algo serio-

¿Cree que podrá hacerlo? -dijo Tigrera nerviosa-

Si, ya lo he hecho antes -dijo Izak serio, Tigrera abrió su auto y sacó una camisa blanca para una niña, Izak la tomó y la olfateo un poco, respiró profundamente dejando un poco incómoda a las hembras hasta levanto las orejas- creo que lo tengo -Izak se acercó al centro de la calle y comenzó a olfatear dejando confundida a Judy-

¿Izak, cree que pueda rastrear el olor? Es decir hay muchos gases en el aire, como olor de animales, gases de flatulencia y de escapes de vehículos -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Judy en un entrenamiento de olfateo para los animales como yo nos enseñan a enfocarnos en un olor específico aislando los demás -dijo Izak serio, vio a los lados y todo lo vio blanco y negro pero en eso sintió el olor- lo tengo ¡Vamos! -Izak salió corriendo y Judy lo siguió, los dos estaban corriendo por un rato pasando de calle en calle-

El tramo sé está haciendo más algo teniente -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Es lo que me tenía -dijo Izak serio- deben estar en un taxi o un automóvil -dijo Izak molesto, siguieron corriendo hasta media hora después donde llegaron a un callejón viendo un taxi dejado en la mitad del lugar con el taxista muerto el cual era un alce-

Lo mato a sangre fría -dijo Judy sorprendida- disparo en la cabeza estilo ejecución -Judy tomó su radio y comenzó a hablar- aquí la oficial Hoops necesito equipo forense si espero -dijo la dirección mientras Izak revisaba el lugar tratando de encontrar algo, se puso unos guantes y abrió el auto, revisó la parte de atrás y encontró algo parecido a pelo, lo guardo dentro de una probeta, siguió buscando algo y encontró una etiqueta-

Etiqueta de precio...-Izak guardó la etiqueta en una bolsa, siguió viendo el lugar y comenzó a olfatear otra vez, siguió viendo el lugar mientras Judy lo siguió hasta unos contenedores de basura, los dos se acercaron y vieron que había pelo naranja y ropa de niña en el suelo-

Es el uniforme de la escuela de la niña -dijo Judy sorprendida, se puso guantes de látex y tomó la ropa y la reviso, Izak recogió algo de peleo en su mayoría era naranja y blanco- no hay ropa interior...tampoco veo o huelo sangre

Está viva pero no a salvo, también creo que para despistar o hacer que no lo notarán le cambio la ropa -dijo Izak serio- y le corto el pelo un poco para hacerla cambiar...rayos -se levantó y tomó su radio- aquí el teniente Caine esparzan esto el sospechoso está acompañado de un niño tigre, respiros el sospechoso tiene a un niño tigre -los dos estaban serios viendo el lugar temiendo lo peor, en otro extremo del parque Nick y Gina estaban viendo los lugares por donde se creía la víctima había pasado-

Veamos está tienda de aquí debe ser donde se estrelló -dijo Gina calmada y vieron que el puesto era un tienda de jugos de frutas atendida por un ratón- disculpe estamos buscando información

Claro ¿en que los ayudo? -dijo el ratón sonriendo-

Estamos siguiendo la pista de está víctima, según las cámaras de seguridad se estrelló en su local ¿tiene idea o vio quién la perseguía? -dijo Nick calmado mostrando una foto de la víctima-

Solo vi que se estrelló en mi puesto, tiro algunas cosas parecía muy asusta, trate de ayudarla pero salió corriendo y creo que vi a un leopardo también amarillo claro algo pálido -dijo el ratón calmado-

¿Vio en qué dirección sé fueron los dos? -dijo Gina calmada-

Por allá -dijo el ratón señalando a la derecha-

Entendido gracias -dijo Gina calmada, siguieron viendo el lugar mientras Nick buscaba algunas cámaras de seguridad si las había, llegaron al cruce de calle y vieron que estaba el semáforo y enfrente estaba la cámara- muy bien tenemos la evidencia -después de sacar el video de vigilancia los dos regresaron a la estación donde Garraza los estaba esperando con un archivo en las manos-

Oficial que bueno que llega el forense me envió esto -dijo Garraza tranquilo y le dio el archivo a Gina- su víctima se llama Leonora Dellapard tenia 19 años, la encontraron por sus registros dentales

Entendido gracias Garraza -dijo Gina calmada y los dos entraron de nuevo a la oficina- bien al menos ya sabemos quién es

Y viendo las cámaras de seguridad sabremos quién es el que la empujo -dijo Nick calmado, fueron con John el cual estaba trabajando en una computadora algo amplía- bien al menos tus juguetes no se dañaron

Bueno eso es porque los lleve a mantenimiento ese día, por suerte me salve -dijo John sonriendo- ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?

Quiero que analices este video, quiero que me digas sobre nuestra víctima, dónde estaba y quien la empujo -dijo Nick calmado y John asintió-

A la orden -dijo John sonriendo, puso el video y lo analizo mostrando la imagen de la Leonora en la calle pero algo hizo que cayera y cayó enfrente del auto-

¿Eso es todo? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

No, la cámara se movió muy rápido, déjame enfocar mejor -dijo John calmado, ajustó la imagen y la acercó un poco antes de que Leonora cayera, la enfocó y mostró a un leopardo macho de la misma edad que Leonora- ahí, el, ese joven estaba detrás de ella cuando cayó

Entonces el debió haberla empujado o vio quién fue -dijo Gina sería- bien John ¿puedes investigar sobre la familia de la víctima?

Claro que si solo necesito su registro y antecedentes -dijo John sonriendo y comenzó a trabajar en su computadora, en un minuto apareció la información- boom soy bueno, aquí está según esto son ella, sus tres hermanos, un hermano de la misma edad y dos pequeñas, su madre murió hace cinco años y su padre perdió la casa -siguieron revisando la información- hay que mal el padre está viviendo bajo un puente como indigente ahí deben estar sus hermanos

Bien entonces creo que iremos a ver a la familia de la víctima veamos que le pasó -dijo Nick calmado, los dos salieron de ahí, Gina condujo un poco por un tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser un puente, estacionaron el vehículo en un lado y luego caminaron por un rato viendo que había mucha gente viviendo en lo que parecían campamentos y autos estacionados- ¿qué clase de lugar es este?

Son indigentes ellos perdieron sus casas por culpa d los precios del gobierno, ipotecas y demás -dijo Gina calmada- ¿Sabes dónde está el padre?


	44. Chapter 44

Si, según esto el padre conduce un auto café y el número de matrícula la tengo aquí conmigo -dijo Nick calmado, siguieron viendo el lugar hasta que notaron a un leopardo mayor de unos 40 años usaba una playera azul y un pantalón color café, estaba junto a una par de cachorras de unos cinco años usando vestidos la primera usaba un vestido de color rosa y la segunda usaba un vestido de color azul, las dos niñas estaban lavándose los dientes usando sus sepillos y una taza con agua dentro-

Bien niñas ahora enjuaguen un poco -dijo el leopardo calmado y las niñas bebieron agua para después escupirla, Nick se sintió un poco mal por las niñas y por el padre-

¿Señor Dellapard? -dijo Nick calmado, el leopardo se dio la vuelta y luego se quejó levantando los brazos- somos policías

Miren sé que estoy estacionado pero les juro solo son unos minutos y después me iré -dijo el señor Dellapard-

Descuide señor Dellapard nosotros no podemos multas -dijo Gina calmada- queremos hacerle unas preguntas -Dellapard asintió- bien queremos que nos acompañe a la estación por un rato -Dellapard no se quejó y comenzó a seguirlos, los acompaño hasta que llegaron a la estación, las niñas estaban esperando a su padre sentadas en la sala de espera, Nick y Hina estaban en la sala de interrogaciones con el señor Dellapard- bien señor Dellapard ¿cuanto tiempo tiene viviendo en su propio auto?

Tengo unos meses nada más, mis hijas ellas apenas están aprendiendo del mundo y trato de que lleven una mejor vida -dijo Dellapard- hice malos tratos en la bolsa y perdí mucho de mi dinero y luego mi trabajo

Si tenemos eso entendido, también sabemos que usted tenía otros dos hijos mayores -dijo Nick calmado- ¿de casualidad sabe dónde están esos chicos?

Si, miren hace como dos años estábamos acampando cerca del parque central, no teníamos ni un solo centavo, estábamos asustados y entonces se nos acercó una loba de peleo algo negro, ella nos dijo que conocí un lugar donde los dos estarían a salvo, dijo que tendrían empleo, dinero, comida y un techo, trabajarían en una granja y no les faltaría nada -dijo Dellapard- aveces me llegan cartas diciendo qué pasó

¿Señor Dellapard usted sabe qué pasó con ellos realmente? ¿Los vio alguna vez estos años? -dijo Gina calmada-

No, los había visto por un tiempo -dijo Dellapard calmado- ¿por que..? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Señor Dellapard, creemos que usted fue estafado por una ladrona y proxeneta -dijo Nick serio, Gina sacó unas fotos de un archivo y las puso en la mesa, era Leonora corriendo, Dellapard tomó las fotos y comenzó a verlas-

Es Leonard..pero ¿que les pasó? -dijo Dellapard asustado- ¿está ella bien?

Señor Dellapard lamentamos informale que su hija...murió esta mañana con un accidente -dijo Nick lo más tranquilo posible pero Dellapard comenzó a llorar y Nick bajo las orejas- entiendo que esto debe ser difícil para usted pero...según la forense Leonora estuvo en cautiverio por mucho tiempo, también no había comido nada en ese tiempo y otras pruebas demuestran que...estuvo embarazada...-Dellapard no dejaba de llorar viendo las fotos de Leonora y más en la mesa del forense-

¿Porque..? ¡No! -Dellapard estaba llorando un poco- ¿pero y Jack? ¿Dónde está su hermano?

¿Disculpe su hermano? -dijo Gina algo confundida, Dellapard estaba revisando las fotos y aparecieron las fotos de cuando Leonora había caído frente al auto con el leopardo joven detrás de ella-

El, aquí está Jack detrás de ella -dijo Dellapard sorprendido, Nick tomó la foto y la vio de cerca- el me dijo que siempre la protegería, si le ocurrió algo malo..

Entonces su hijo también está en peligro -dijo Gina sorprendida, mientras tanto Izak y Judy estaban revisando algo de información en la oficina de Izak-

Según los correos de la señora Tigrera le estuvieron llegando mensajes de acoso en los últimos días -dijo Judy sería viendo la computadora- hable con John el espera sacar pronto una dirección ip para que nos pueda ayudar

Bien hecho Judy pero acabo de hablar con un compañero de las comunicaciones y hakeo tenemos un sospechoso más -dijo Izak serio- también tengo una dirección de un pedofilo más vamos Judy -Izak salió corriendo de ahí y Judy lo siguió, los dos subieron al vehículo y conducieron hasta una zona cerca de la region marina, los dos bajaron del auto y vieron una mansión de color rojizo con un techo negro, los dos se acercaron y golpearon la puerta con algo de rudeza, la puerta se abrió revelando a un mapache de pelo café vestido de traje azul oscuro-

¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? -dijo el mapache nervioso-

Señor Racon soy el teniente Caine de la policia de Zootopia y ella es mi compañera la oficial Judy Hoops queremos hacerle unas preguntas por su amigo Leonard Lepard -dijo Izak serio-

Lo siento no conozco a nadie con ese nombre -dijo Racon nervioso, tratado de cerrar la puerta pero Izak puso su pie derecho y lo detuvo- oiga...

Escuche la vida de una niña peligra y si usted no coopera lo arrestaré por obstruir en una investigación policiaca -dijo Izak serio, Racon estaba un poco asustado y los dejo pasar, Judy se puso guantes de látex e Izak también y estaba viendo la casa-

Señor Racon según nuestra investigación usted tenía contacto con Leonard Lepard desde que él estaba en prision por una red de pedofilos -dijo Judy sería viendo el lugar y Racon se puso nervioso- ¿usted lo ha visto el día de hoy?

No sé de qué está hablando, yo no asisto a esas comunidades de pedofilos -dijo Racon serio pero sus manos temblaban, Izak estaba revisando la cocina y cerca de la basura encontró una pequeña caja roja, la tomó en sus manos- miren ni siquiera sé quién es Racon, por favor no sé nada de lo que está pasando

¿Que no sabe que está pasando? -dijo Izak serio mostrando una pequeña caja con un logotipo en el frente- esto es uña menú infantil, es una cajita feliz que viene un juguete incluido, toda su casa y basura demuestran que es un hombre solitario y soltero, ¿por que tiene esto? -Racon estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir- escuche si sabe dónde esa pequeña será mejor que lo diga

Mire yo no sé nada...-dijo Racon nervioso, Judy se enojo y se puso frente a él-

Escuche señor si no nos dice dónde está lo voy a arrestar por obstruir en esta investigación -dijo Judy molesta, Izak perdió la calma y sujeto a Racon del cuello y lo estrelló en la pared-

¡¿Dónde están?! -Izak gritó molesto asustando un poco a Judy-

Yo...yo..-Racon trataba de hablar pero la mirada de Izak lo asustaba- el pidió que hiciéramos...un cambio...yo asistí pero estaba acompañado...de un niño...no era una niña, lo juro...me pidió...mi camioneta...

¿Qué clase de camioneta? -dijo Izak serio-

Es una de entretenimiento...para acampar...-dijo Racon asustado- es color blanca con dos líneas marrones...en los costados...el me la pidió...yo sé...la entregue...y me pago..con una foto...de la niña...media hora después por correo

¿Dónde está la foto? -dijo Judy sería, Racon señaló la mesa de café y ella vio la foto de la pequeña niña pero su pelo estaba corto en las mejillas, usaba ropa diferente como una playera gris, parecía que había cortinas detrás de ella con la silueta de lo que parecía ser un campo- Izak es la niña la tiene -Izak gruñó y soltó a Racon para que cayera al suelo tosiendo-

¿Que más hay que saber de la camioneta, número de matrícula, tiene alguna fuga? -dijo Izak serio-

Les...daré todo...lo que quieran...solo no me arresten -dijo Racon nervioso- escuchen.. la matrícula está registrada a mi nombre, también el tanque dónde van los desechos del baño está roto, necesita una reparación es todo...

¿Donde entregó la camioneta? -dijo Izak serio-

La entregue en un parque pero esa foto no parece ese lugar -dijo Racon nervioso-

Bien, Judy pídele q los oficiales que lo arresten -dijo Izak serio-

¿Bajo qué cargos? -dijo Racon nervioso-

Cooperación en el secuestro de una menor, contacto y ayuda a un pedofilo profugo -dijo Izak serio, Racon estaba asustado mientras Judy no podía estar más molesta, los dos arrestaron a Racon y volvieron a la estación a hablar con John-

Hola teniente Caine ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? -dijo John nervioso-

Quiero que analices esta foto y quiero que busques algún patrón en el paisaje detrás la foto -dijo Izak serio y John comenzó a escanear la foto y apareció en la pantalla de la computadora- dl lugar donde está nos sugiere que está en la camioneta pero la sombre que está detrás de ella parece una montaña

Hay muchas montañas en la zona del Sahara, será más difícil encontrar el lugar -dijo Judy calmada-

Si pero la verdad no podremos tardaré tanto -dijo John calmado-

¿Como puedes saber dónde está con el escenario? -dijo Judy calmada-

Verán el procedimiento es sencillo, primero corto la imagen de la niña -dijo John calmado y el contorno de la imagen de la niña se corto- después cortare el escenario de la sombra detrás de ella -las sombras de las cortinas fueron cortada y puestas en otro cuadro- usando la base de datos de la estación podremos vincular el escenario con otros cien posibles escenarios de edificios o de lugares como los desiertos y tundras -aparecieron muchas imágenes en secuencia en la computadora-

Bien hecho John -dijo Izak serio y John asintió sonriendo- ¿que tiempo tardara?

No mucho solo necesita analizar correctamente la silueta -dijo John calmado, no tardó mucho la secuencia y apareció una marca- el estadio 99.99% de compatibilidad

¿El estadio? -dijo Judy sorprendida- ese estadio tiene como 99 zonas de estacionamiento ¿como lo locarizaremos?

Hoy no juegan los Yankees, y esa zona se parece mucho a la silueta que tiene en el estacionamiento del bloque 11 -dijo Izak serio- bien vamos tenemos que analizar el lugar de estacionamiento -los dos se fueron acompañados por dos patrullas rumbo a un gran estadio pero no entraron solo fueron a las zonas de estacionamiento, recorrieron el lugar buscando algún patrón o escenario que se pareciera a los sombras de la foto, siguieron viendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a la zona 11, Izak estaba viendo los lugares de estacionamiento mientras Judy lo acompañaba-

Teniente Caine -llevó un león acompañado de un hipopótamo, ambos oficiales- acabamos de hablar con el Guardia de seguridad, tuvo una ronda hace dos horas, dice que un leopardo pasó aquí acompañado de un tigre, se subieron a una camioneta y se fueron

Nos llevan dos horas de ventaja -dijo Judy decepdionada- ¿como los alcansaremos? -Izak no dijo nada, siguió viendo hasta que encontró una mancha de un verde líquido en el suelo-

¿Acaso Racon nos dijo que el tanque de desperdicios necesitaba relación? -dijo Izak serio-

Si pero ¿que tiene que ver? -dijo Judy confundida e Izak señaló el suelo-

Hay una mancha pestilente, está mancha viene de un tanque de agua negras -dijo Izak serio- y mira -vieron a los lados y notaron una camino hecho de manchas verdes- es un rastro de agua verde del tanque de residuos

Eso nos conducirá con ellos -dijo Judy sonriendo e Izak asintió- bien todos movilícense tenemos un camino que seguir -mientras tanto en la jefatura Gina y Nick estaban colgando sus teléfonos-

Vaya esto es más molesto de lo que pensé, no voy a creer que voy a decir esto pero necesitamos a Surei -dijo Gina algo molesta-

Gracias por pensar en mi de esa forma -dijo Surei calmada llegando con unos archivos, estaba usando una camisa blanca y una falda negra-

Que bueno que vuelves, estaba asustado buscando tanta información preciosa -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Después me acosas pero ahora tenemos un problema -dijo Surei calmada- escuchen, investigue al hermano de la víctima y hable con unos oficiales -del archivo saco una foto de un leopardo joven pero casi pálido, herido, y desnutrido- el es prostituto

¿Existe el término prostituto? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Escucha ese joven trabaja en las calles más abajo cerca de Tundratown -dijo Surei sería- si vamos a ahora podremos encontrarlo

Bien finalmente me dan ganas de decir me alegra verte -dijo Gina calmada y con un tono de sarcasmo, los tres fueron conduciendo por un rato hasta que finalmente llegaron a una zona cerca de Tundratown, Nick vio a un grupo de hembras de diferentes especies vestidas de forma llamativa y con minifaldas- hay dejare de usar cuero...

Bien está es la esquina de las prostitutas diurnas -dijo Nick calmado- ¿pero cómo harás que el chico se te acerque?

Es verdad las prostitutas no confían en los policías -dijo Surei calmada-

Verán tengo una idea primero -dijo Gina calmada, en el asiento de Nick estaba un saco, ella se lo puso encima cubriendo su placa- Surei llama a unos oficiales que traigan a una patrulla de preferencia que sean felinos veloces

Entendido -dijo Surei calmada-

Nick quédate detrás y escondido necesitaré un poco de apoyo -dijo Gina calmada, Nick asintió, los dos salieron del vehiculo y la patrulla tardó un rato en llegar, Gina condujo algo lento y se acercó a las prostitutas- hola quiero un muchacho por favor -el leopardo se acercó con calma- si tú ¿cuanto ofreces por hacérmelo niño? -Gina sonrío de manera coqueta- ¿cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Jack Dellapard, sale 200 un oral, 1500 te lo meto -dijo Jack calmado-

Bien entonces en ese caso -dijo Gina sonriendo y mostró su placa- estás detenido amiguito -Jack se asusto un poco y tratado de correr pero Nick apareció frente a él y lo apunto con su arma-

¿Qué pachó papa? -dijo Nick sonriendo, Jack se asunto y trato de correr por otro lado pero Surei le disparo con un arma de voltajes y Jack cayó al suelo herido y sintiendo dolor y calambres en el cuerpo- vaya...no quiero uno de esos...

Yo quiera una -dijo Gina sorprendida, después de un rato esposaron a Jackie y lo metieron en la patrulla- bien muchacho quiero saber tu nombre -Javi no dijo nada-

Hey oye amigo es mejor que le digas lo que universo o ese voltaje ser la mejor que hayas tenido en todo el día -dijo Nick sonriendo pero Jack le escupió en el ojo derecho y Gina se sorprendió un poco- ¡Suficiente haré que te tragues la cola! -Nick trató de meterse al auto por la montaña muy molesto-

¡Déjalo Nick! -Gina grito y lo sujeto de las caderas tratando de sacarlo y de que no matara a Jack, lo jaló un poco pero Nick estaba sujetado de la ventana y no podía sacarlo- ¡La violencia no resuelve nada déjalo! -siguió forcejeando un poco hasta que lo saco y Nick se calmo un poco-

¡Déjenme salir! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Déjenme ir! -Jack estaba gritando tratando de salir de la patrulla hasta que comenzó a golpearse la cabeza en la ventana-

Hey Hey oye niño vas a romper mi ventana no quiero sangre en mi patrulla nueva -dijo un león vestido de oficial, Jack siguió golpeándose hasta que finalmente comenzó a sangrar un poco, lo lograron calmar, después de una hora Jack estaba en un salón con una ventana en el frente pero el salón tenía una mesa en el centro con una silla y parecía que era un lugar para niños, Nick y Gina eso estaban viendo desde el otro lado de la ventana viendo cómo se movía de lado a lado-

Sus movimientos me marean un poco -dijo Nick cansado-

Si pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que el inspector o psiquiatra venga -dijo Gina calmada, después de un rato llegó Surei jugó a un gorila algo viejo y un poco más alto que Gina-

Buenas tardes soy el psiquiatra Gon Goril -dijo el gorila calmado usaba un traje elegante de color café claro- tengo entendido que pidieron mi ayuda con un caso

Buenas tarde señor Gon, si verá nuestro joven de aquí es un testigo material en el caso de asesinato -dijo Gina calmado- pero parece que el se niega a cooperar

Bueno si, pareceré que es un chico algo salvaje -dijo Gon calmado- ¿que le pasó en la cabeza? -Jack llevaba un vendaje en la cabeza y una bata de hospital-

Trato de romper el cristal de una patrulla con su cabeza pero en el proceso se lastimó gravemente -dijo Nick calmado-

Está no es forma de tratar a un testigo y menos a un chico -dijo Gon calmado- bueno ¿que llevan de la investigación?

Bueno la víctima era su hermana Leonora pero en las cintas de seguridad se ve que él estaba corriendo con ella y parece que la empujo frente al automóvil cuando llegaron al cruce peatonal -dijo Gina calmada-

Queremos que lo calme un poco, que confíe en usted porque a nosotros no nos dirá nada -dijo Surei calmada-

De acuerdo haré lo que pueda -dijo Gon calmado, Gon entró al salón, se vio como Jack discutía con el un rato y parecía muy salvaje, Jack se golpeaba un poco en la cabeza o se alejaba de Gon gritando muy molesto y asustado- ¡Jack cálmate ya estás a salvo no te va a pasar nada!

¡No! ¡Usted miente! ¡Ellos vendrán a matarme! -Jack siguió gritando asustado y molesto hasta que su cara se ponía roja, después de unos minutos Gon salió de ahí algo serio-

Está más transtornado de lo pensado he ¿doc? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Me temo que si señor Wilde -dijo Gon serio- me temo que hacer que confíe en mí será difícil -los demás suspiraron pero Gina entro algo rápido y cerró la puerta- ¿que piensa hacer?

Algo estupido de seguro -dijo Surei molesta, Gina se sentó en una silla y vio a Jack-

¿Que quiere? -dijo Jack serio-

Solo ayudarte -dijo Gina calmada- y ayudar a tu hermana, la vi esta mañana, por más que la viera no quería creerlo, ella tirada en el suelo frente a miles de personas, muerta, sola, desnutrida, pobre niña -Jack asintió deprimido- pero para ti que la mataste debió haber sido muy fácil ¿no?

¿Que dijo? -dijo Jack molesto-


	45. Chapter 45

No tienes porque molestarte, solo dime ¿por que la empujaste? -dijo Gina calmada- ¿querías salvarla de un atacante? ¿Querías ayudarla a salir de ese mundo de protitucion y demás?

Ya basta por favor -dijo Jack serio- ya basta no quiero escuchar nada más

Que mal porque aún hay más -dijo Gina sería- tu hermana había estado embarazada, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué pasó?

No quiero decir nada -dijo Jack llorando un poco-

Jack antes de pensar en ti debiste pensar más en tu hermana -dijo Gina sería- ¿por que? ¿Por que la empujaste frente al auto? -Jack comenzó a negar no la cabeza y se abrazó a si mismo en una esquina- ¡Ella no tenía porque morir solo quería volver con su familia! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

¡Yo no quería empujarla! -Jack gritó asustado- estabas escapando de nuestra agresora...nosotros solo queríamos...volver...a nuestra familia...-Jack estaba llorando- ella quería irse y yo la ayudé..pero cuando llegamos al cruce la empuje...por error...no quería matarla

Hey mírame...lo qué pasó fue un error, sé que no era tu intención, tu intención era cuidar de ella -dijo Gina calmada y Jack se sentó en el suelo, Gina se acero y se sentó en el suelo para verlo-¿ ¿de que estaban huyendo? Solo ayúdame para que traiga justicia a tu hermana

Yo...yo...-dijo Jack llorando un poco- nosotros...estábamos buscando trabajo, papa había perdido la casa, nuestras hermanas tuvieron que dejar la escuela porque no teníamos dinero apenas y teníamos para comer

Jack tú papa dijo que una loba de pelo negro los encontró y les ofreció un trabajo -dijo Gina calmada- ¿ella les hizo esto?

Si, ella dijo que su nombre era Sabrina Sánchez -dijo Jack asustado- ella nos ofreció un lugar donde comer, dormir y trabajar, al principio todo era diversión y comida pero un día nos encerró a todos en un sótano y no nos dejo salir

¿Todos? ¿Había otros más? -dijo Gina intranquila-

Si sientes más, niños igual que yo -dijo Jack deprimido- ella nos obligó prostituirnos a todos, a los más pequeños fueron vendidos por sus órganos, otros por adopción pagando un buen precio

¿Cómo era ese sótano? ¿Les daban de comer? -dijo Gina intranquila-

Era oscuro, frío, húmedo y siempre olía mal, nos tenían encadenados de manos y pies para que no saliéramos y no nos escapáramos, no comíamos nada durante días -dijo Jack llorando un poco- cuando una de las chicas se embarazaba nos daban de comer, cuando Leonora se embarazó ella trató de quedarse con el bebe, quería irse de ahí, no importaba si era por violacion o por dinero ella amaba a su hijo decía que era suyo pero...no pudo, cuando vimos una oportunidad solo corrimos eso hacíamos está mañana, escapábamos de Sabrina pero pensé que como Leonora no había comido lo suficiente estaría débil no podía dejar que la atraparan y por error la empujo pero no había visto el auto y ella terminó golpeada...tiene..tiene que creerme yo no quería matarla..

Te creo..-dijo Gina calmada tocando el hombro de Jack haciendo que se calmara, Gina no tardó en salir y vio a los demás- el pobre está traumados deberíamos dejarlo descansar pero al menos ya tenemos un nombre

Si Sabrina Sánchez la buscaré en la base de datos -dijo Surei calmada- veré que encuentro pero no prometo mucho

Bien mientras tanto yo traté de hablar con él y pediré a un doctor que lo venga a examinar mientras yo no lo analizo psicológicamente -dijo Gon calmado y los demás asintieron, Nick y Gina salieron del la sala y fueron a la sala de descanso-

Vaya Bogo tenía razón el mundo si que está desquiciado y roto -dijo Nick calmado viendo su café- ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Descansar lo mejor posible y esperar a que Izak y Judy regresen -dijo Gina calmada- tendremos que tomar este caso como uno prioritario

¿Me pregunto cómo estarán el teniente y Judy? -dijo Nick un poco preocupado, mientras tanto en la zona del Zahara, ya la noche se estaba acercando y el grupo de Izak con cinco oficiales estaba registrando la zona desértica-

Teniente el rastro de fluidos de agua negra está agotándose -dijo Judy intranquila-

Tranquila Judy todo saldrá bien esperamos que si -dijo Izak serio, siguió el olor del agua negra hasta que finalmente llegaron a dónde estaba la camioneta, todos se juntaron formando un pequeño grupo- bien escuchen sepárense en tres grupos, rodeen esa casa rodante pero no hagan mucho ruido si hacemos un movimiento en falso la matara

Entendido teniente -dijo Judy nerviosa, todos tomaron sus armas y se acercaron a la casa rodante, escucharon unos sonidos de la casa e Izak pateo la puerta para entrar Rapido-

¿Y como se llama tu amiga? -dijo un macho en la camioneta, Izak y Judy estaban apuntando a los lados viendo el lugar-

Se llama Jenny, es mi mejor amiga -dijo una niña de forma dulce, los dos afinaron sus oídos y apuntaron al frente-

¿Qué edad tiene? -dijo el macho de nuevo, los dos vieron que frente a ellos estaba una televisión conectada a un reproductor de Cd, en la pantalla estaba la pequeña niña-

Tiene 8 años como yo -dijo la niña de forma tímida-

¡Maldito! -Judy gritó molesta dándole un golpe a la pared, Izak se acercó a la pantalla y vio a la niña, estaba asustada, Judy estaba viendo el lugar y encontró dinosaurios de juguete en una mancha de sangre- teniente...-Izak le puso atención- hay mucha sangre aquí...¿usted...cree..?

Tina hazme un último favor -dijo el macho en la pantalla e Izak vio el video- despídete de Izak -en la pantalla apareció el leopardo Leonard sonriendo y abrazando a la niña para que al final el video se cortara-

¡Todos registren la zona quiero que no paren de buscar! ¡Quiero una pista de este maldito animal! -Izak gritó molesto y todos los oficiales asintieron para salir a buscar, Izak encendió una lámpara y luego vio a los lados cuando en el suelo vio una marca lineal- son marcas...

Si pero de ¿que? -dijo Judy confundida hasta que vio el patrón- hay no son de un para, tiene una pala con el...-se tapo la boca asustada-

Huelllas -dijo Izak serio viendo huellas de patas grandes y otra pequeñas- todavía tiene a la niña y la va enterrar viva -Judy e Izak siguieron el rastro corriendo, lo siguieron por unos minutos hasta que perdieron la pista un momento- yo iré más adelante tu alerta a los demás quiero una unidad médica si es necesario y a los oficiales sabuesos -Judy asintió y se retiró, Izak trató de seguir el olor pero ya no podía, el lugar estaba muy oscuro e Izak termino llegando a lo que parecía ser un montículo de tierra cuando vio la pala estaba clavada en el suelo- Tina, Tina -comenzó a excavar como si fuera un perro hasta que quitó toda la tierra posible cuando se dio cuenta encontró a la niña debajo de la arena, la limpio y la movió un poco- ¡Tina! ¡Reacciona por favor! -la sentó y le dio una ligera palmadas en la espalda y luego respiración de boca a boca hasta que la niña comenzó a toser- tranquila, tranquila ¡La encontré! ¡Está viva! ¡Está viva! -Izak gritó con fuerza y los oficiales lo escucharon mientras Judy lloro un poco-

Teniente...-Judy se acercó a verlos, Izak no soltaba a Tina y ella estaba respirando un poco agitada- tranquila hermosa ya viene la ayuda -Tina asintió asustada- teniente..la salvo...la salvo...-Judy estaba llorando un poco e Izak le tallo la cabeza-

La salvamos -dijo Izak sonriendo y Judy asintió dándole un abrazo a ambos, todos volvieron a la estación, Tina fue atendida por una pediatra la cual era una nutria con traje de doctor, Izak y Judy estaba viendo por una de las paredes, Judy tenía en las manos unas crayolas y papel- bien pensado en darle crayolas y cosas para que se entretenga

Pobrecita...vivo un infierno...por un día entero -dijo Judy deprimida- debe estar muy asustada

Ella estaría temblando pero en cambio está calmada -dijo Izak calmado, la doctora hizo que Tina se cambiara de ropa por un vestido azul claro y tomó la ropa en una bolsa de plástico, salió un momento y vio a Izak- ¿qué pasó doctora?

Ella está bien, el único trauma que tiene es el golpe en la cabeza, no es severo solo perdió el conocimiento -dijo la doctora calmada- por suerte no hubo violacion

Bendito sea Dios -dijo Judy relajada tocando el pecho con una mano- ¿mentalmente cómo está?

Está bien pero no sabría decirlo -dijo la doctora calmada-

Descuiden nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás gracias por su servicios -dijo Izak calmado, la doctora se retiró y los dos entraron con cuidado- hola pequeña

Hola -dijo Tina de forma tímida, Judy sonrió y se sentó frente a ella-

Mira te traje esto para que te entretuvieras un rato -dijo Judy sonriendo y le dejó el papel y las crayolas frente a ella- con esto puedes dibujar lo que quieras

Gracias -dijo Tina sonriendo y comenzó a dibujar-

Tina escucha sé que debe ser difícil para ti por ahora pero queremos que nos digas todo lo qué pasó con ese leopardo que te llevo por todo un día -dijo Izak calmado y en un tono amable-

El me fue a buscar a la escuela, dijo que si no iba con el mataría a mi mama -dijo Tina tímida e Izak asintió ante eso- luego me corto mi pelo, me gustaba cómo estaba de largo mi pelo y ahora es recto -Judy vio deprimida como la pequeña estabas dibujando- me dio topa nuevo y luego me estuvo llevando por varios lugares

¿Él te hizo algo malo cuando estaban en la casa rodante? -dijo Judy calmada- hallamos sangre ¿te lastimo o algo más?

No, el se lastimó solo, me dio unos juguetes, comida, y luego se corto, se enojo conmigo porque pensó que había tirado el vaso a propósito -dijo Tina tranquila- y luego dijo que me metería en el suelo

Tranquila pequeña ya todo pasó -dijo Judy sonriendo- eres una buena niña y muy valiente también

Tiene dime ¿él te dijo algo más? Por ejemplo sobre tus amigos o niñas de tú misma edad -dijo Izak calmado-

Le conté sobre mi amiga Jenny tiene mi misma edad y es una gacela, es la más pequeña del grupo -dijo Tina calmada-

Muy bien ¿dónde está Jenny ahora? -dijo Izak calmado-

Ella está en una excursión o visita en el acuario donde los peces viven -dijo Tina calmada- hoy tenía esa visita estaba muy emocionada-Izak y Judy se vieron sorprendidos y luego asintieron- ¿estoy en problemas por decir eso?

No pequeña lo hiciste muy bien -dijo Izak calmado, los dos salieron de la sala y dejaron pasar a una enfermera, Izak tomó un radio y presionó el botón- Atención todas las unidades sospechoso de secuestro en el Acuario vida marina, tomen precauciones está junto a muchos niños

Como hoy es miércoles entonces no habrá muchas personas ahí, posiblemente habrá cuando mucho un grupo o dos de niños -dijo Judy calmada-

Espero que no sea muy tarde -dijo Izak calmado, mientras tanto Nick y Gina estaban en el parque vestidos como civiles, los dos estaban caminando por el parque viendo a las parejas-

Bien ¿como identificamos a esa tal Sabrina Sánchez? -dijo Nick intranquilo-

Dijeron que es una loba posiblemente de origen del desierto y pelo negro -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno eso quita mucho, algunas de las razas de lobo de aquí e su mayoría son grises o polares, los lobos negros son escasos y tienen el hocico blanco -dijo Nick calando-

Haré unas preguntas -dijo Gina calmada, su teléfono sonó y ella contestó- si aquí Gina

Gina Jack ya confesó, identificó la imagen de Sabrina -dijo Surei desde la sala del hospital viendo por la ventana de la sala como Jack estaba llorando en un rincón y Gon tenía la imagen de la loba negra en su mano- te enviaré la foto para que puedas buscarla

Entendido gracias Surei -dijo Gina calmada y colgó el teléfono, revisó y la imagen de una loba negra con ojos color gris es en está en su celular- bien tenemos a la secuestradora

Y posiblemente se esté escondiendo aquí -dijo Nick serio, Nick tomó el celular y se acercó a una familia de nutrias- disculpen buenas personas pero ¿han visto a esta loba?

Si es Sabrina, ella aveces pasa aveces por aquí diciendo que quiere empleadores sobre todo adolescentes -dijo la madre nutria sorprendida-

¿Empleados? -dijo Nick sorprendido- ¿la han visto pasar por aquí?

Si ella está por allá -dijo el padre nutria señalando a la derecha viendo que Sabrina estaba hablando con un grupo de jóvenes-

Gracias -dijo Nick calmado- Gina vamos creo que la tenemos -Gina puso atención a la loba, usaba un abrigo negro con una playera color vino debajo y un pantalón negro-

Aquí la oficial Whitefang tenemos a la sospechosa usando un abrigo negro loba negra -dijo Gina calmada por la radio y los oficiales fueron bajando de sus patrullas rodeando el lugar, Gina y Nick estaban siguiendo a Sabrina por detrás sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sabrina se dio la vuelta para verlos y aceleró el pasó- atentos ella trata de correr -Gina les hablo por la radio, Sabrina vio a un par de policías y tratado de ir por la derecha, Gina y Nick la siguieron y ella comenzó a correr, un tigre se puso frente a ella y lo apunto con su arma trato de irse a la derecha pero Gina le pudo el arma enfrente- Sabrina Sánchez queda arrestada

Todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra -dijo Nick serio y le puso las esposas- ahora dinos dónde están los niños

Vete al cuerno zorro de quinta -dijo Sabrina enojada-

No eres la primera que me lo dice -dijo Nick sonriendo, la pusieron en una patrulla y se la llevaron a la estación, Sabrina estaba en una celda y no decía nada- no ha dicho nada todavía

Bien yo la haré hablar -Gina entro a la celda y se paró frente a Sabrina- bien Sabrina, o debería decir Valentina, Dina, Diana y demás sobre nombres que tengas dime ¿dónde están los niños?

¿Que niños? No sé de que me hablas -dijo Sabrina molesta, Gina golpeó la mesa y se acercó más a la cara de Sabrina-

¡Esto para bromas dónde están los niños que te llevas y los vendes para que después sean protistitutas! -Gina grito molesta pero Sabrina solo sonreía-

¿Tú crees que me intimidas? Por favor nadie los va a extrañar -dijo Sabrina sonriendo- yo no sé dónde están y no valen nada -Gina se enojo y sujeto a Sabrina del cuello para después levantarla y la estuvo extrangulando con fuerza haciendo que se ahogara- sue...suel...tame...

Nunca -Gina la jalo y la estrelló con fuerza en la mesa- sabes los tigres tenemos una fuerza aún mayor que la de los lobos por eso te puedo tratar como se de la gana pero mi novio es más fuerte que yo, ahora dime dónde están esos niños o me encargaré de que ya no vayas a juicio, irás directo a la silla eléctrica ¿me entiendes?

Si...-dijo Sabrina sorprendida, se estaba poniendo..un poco pálida- ellos...están..en la...granja...del molino...cerca de Bunny...Borrow

La granja de los padres de Judy -dijo Nick sorprendido, Gina soltó a Sabrina y ella cayó al suelo tosiendo con fuerza, Gina salió y cerró la puerta- sé dónde están vamos

Si, oficiales léanle sus derecho y manden al padre prepárenla para ejecución -dijo Gina seria y un rinoceronte asintió-

¡Espera dijiste que si te ayudaba no iría a la silla! -dijo Sabrina asustada-

Yo no dije eso ¿ustedes vieron u oyeron algo así? -dijo Gina calmada-

Nada de nada y ya tiene sumada tres condenas de 25 años por rapto, secuestro y escape de prision, según el estado ya es suficiente para pena de muerte -dijo el rinoceronte sonriendo, Gina y Nick solo salieron de la estación y había diez patrullas afuera-

¡Bien todo vayan a Bunny Borrows a una granja de un molino junto a la Granja Hoops! ¡Todos muévanse hay niños en peligro! -Gina grito y los oficiales entraron mientras Nick y Gina subieron al auto para ir rumbo a las zonas de donde provenía Judy, tardaron más o menos una hora en llegar, pasaron por varios caminos de roca y arena-

¡Gina veo la granja más adelante! -Nick tomó la radio y dio el comunicado cuando vio que había un auto de color gris saliendo muy rápido de ahí- ¡A todas las unidades! ¡Escape de un posible sospechoso quiero que lo intercepten!

¡Lo tengo! -Gina aceleró con fuerza y el auto avanzó hasta que se estrelló con el auto gris rompiendo la parte de enfrente de ese vehículo, como el vehículo de Gina era blindado no le había pasado nada, Nick y Gina bajaron viendo que del auto habían bajado un cerdo con un traje azul de mezclilla y una cerda ya mayor de edad con un vestido rosa, Nick se acercó y sujeto al cerdo del cuello-

Dime porky ¿donde están los niños? -dijo Nick algo molesto-

Yo..yo no sé...sé nada -dijo el cerdo asustado, la cerda estaba caminando y Gina le puso el arma en la cabeza-

Un solo movimiento y juro que disparo -dijo Gina molesta- Sabrina Sánchez nos dio la dirección de este lugar ¿donde están los niños? -la cerda no dijo nada pero Gina ya estaba lista para disparar- si no dicen nada disparare lo juro

Están en el sótano de la casa, Sabrina nos pagaba para tenerlos ahí como animales -dijo la cerda asustada, Gina le puso las esposas y la levanto, Nick arrestó al cerdo y se los dio a un tigre-

Vigílalos estos cerdos son escurridizos -dijo Nick serio, las patrullas estaban recorriendo el lugar, todos los oficiales revisaron el lugar-

Oficial no hay rastros de los niños -dijo un león asustado, Gina vio una puerta de madera y la reconoció parecía un refugio contra tornados-

¿Y ese refugio? ¿Ya lo revisaron? -dijo Gina sería, algunos dijeron que no, Gina patio la puerta y la rompió un poco, siguió pateando hasta que la rompió y se abrió, había una escalera y todo estaba húmedo y oscuro, bajo y escucho el sonido de cadenas, encendió una lámpara y vio que había niños, jóvenes y demás animales encadenados entre ellos- ¡Los encontré traigan paramédicos, recursos infantiles también! -se acercó a una pequeña cachorra- tranquilos todo estará bien -Nick se acercó y abrió las cadenas con algunos trucos para abrir cerraduras-

Todo va estar bien salgan -dijo Nick calmado y los niños comenzaron a salir- estos casos se están volviendo más extremos..jamás..en mi vida pensé que llegaría el día que viera cosas cómo estás -Gina asintió algo sería y los dos vieron al grupo de niños que había salido de ese lugar-

Así es Wilde pero la recompensa de esto es que logramos salvarlos de lo peor siente orgulloso de esto, hoy salvaste a niños de ser violados o peor -dijo Gina calmada y Nick asintió sonriendo, mientras tanto en el acuario de vida marina, Izak y Judy estaban recorriendo el lugar viendo a los animales pasar, había muchos y otros eran niños, un grupo les llamo la atención, había solo niños y una maestra la cual era una loba de pelo rubio, detrás de ellos estaba un leopardo Izak lo reconoció era Leonard, Judy se acercó con calma y tenía su arma en la mano, Leonard estaba sonriendo viendo a una gacela de ocho años, Leonard levantó las orejas y vio a Judy a su derecha, ella estaba muy enojada y solo se quedaba viéndolo, Leonard se dio la vuelta y vio a Izak entre la multitud, cuando lo vio se asusto, un grupo de gacelas pasó e Izak desapareció, Leonard lo busco hasta que lo vio más cerca-

No lo hagas difícil -dijo Izak serio, Leonard no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a la gacela la cual se asustó y comenzó a correr con ella, Izak y Judy lo persiguieron-

¡Aquí la oficial Hoops estoy en plena persecución con el teniente Caine! ¡El sospechoso es peligroso y tiene a una niña como rehén! -dijo Judy por la radio, siguieron corriendo persiguiendo a Leonard, subieron por tres pisos de escalera-

¡Judy ve tú eres más rápida! -Izak le dio la orden y Judy banzo corriendo, salto de un escalón a otro y cuando llego a Leonardo dio un salto hacia la pared, se pego a la pared y se impulsó con sus piernas para darle una patada en la espalda, lo empujó la puerta haciendo que se abriera y entraron al cuarto piso del acuario, Leo haré dejó caer a la niña en el suelo y Judy cayó al suelo cerca de Leonard, Judy se acercó a la niña y la abrazo-

Estás bien ¿no te pasó nada? -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Si esto bien -dijo la gacela nerviosa, Leonard se enojo y grupo, se levantó y sujeto a Judy de las orejas y la sujetó del cuello con su brazo derecho, Judy no soltó a la niña pero Leonard gruñía tratando de matar a Judy, Izak salió de la puerta y sacó su arma-

¡Leonard suéltalas o te mataré! -Izak gritó desde la puerta y Leonard se dio la vuelta, Izak disparos le dio en el hombro a Leonard haciendo que se acercara al borde la barra sangrando, Judith cayó al suelo tosiendo e Izak se acercó a ambas- Judy vamos todo está bien

Si...gracias teniente...-dijo Judy tosiendo un poco, la gacela estaba asustada abrazando a Judy del miedo, Izak se quitó el saco y las cubrió a ambas-

Ya todo termino -dijo Izak serio-

¡Ayudenme! -Leonard gritó e Izak se acercó a la orilla para ver que Leonard estaba sujetado de una barra colgando- Teniente -Izak sujeto a Leonard de su brazo y lo trato de levantar- ¿qué haces? Suéltame no quiero volver a prision

Volverás y está vez te quedaras ahí -dijo Izak serio-

No, no quiero volver, las amo, amo a las niñas -dijo Leonard molesto, sacó una navaja de su ropa y la calvo en el brazo de Izak, Izak grupo un poco y Leonard comenzó a cortarle su brazo un poco más arriba de la muñeca hasta que finalmente comenzó a sangrar con más fuerza, Izak no aguanto las cortadas y lo soltó, Leonard cayó desde el cuarto piso y se estrelló en el suelo rompiendo su cráneo dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo, Judy se acercó mientras un oficial se llevaba a Izak y lo veía sangrar desde su mano-

watch?v=xLYiIBCN9ec

Teniente -dijo Judy apenada, Izak solo vio su mano sangrar y vio a Judy- gracias

Gracias a ti Judy -dijo Izak sonriendo, levantaron el cuerpo de Leonard y lo llevaron al forense, Izak entregó su arma a recursos animales, Judy no dejó el saco y lo acompañó a donde iba, Gina y Nick entregaron a Jack a su padre, ambos leopardos se abrazaron con fuerza, Gina sonrío igual que Nick-

Tenías razón -dijo Nick sonriendo- ver esto y saber que salvaste a la gente es lo que se hace sentir bien ser policia -Gina sonrío y Nick se acercó a la familia- tengan -le dio una documentación a Dellapard- esto es para usted, es un formulario para solicitar empleo espero le sirva

Gracias...muchas gracias -dijo el señor Dellapard sonriendo y Nick asintió, mientras tanto en la playa Izak estaba lavando su mano en el agua salada y Judy lo acompañaba cargando su saco, cuando Izak terminó vio su mano y suspiro, Judy se acercó e Izak le tallo la cabeza-

 _ **Caso Pedofilos peligrosos- Leonard, Sabrina Sánchez**_

 _ **Estado- Resuelto**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Secretos de familia**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Zootopia, en la zona del desierto había un auto convertible de color plateado, en ese auto estaba un trío de hembras, una leona, una pantera y una elefante, las tres estaban gritando y riendo un poco acelerando con fuerza-

¡Miren ahí hay un autobús con autos! -la leona grito señalando un vehículo con varios autos dentro y estaba conducido por un castor- ¡Yiyi muestra los senos!

Muy bien lo haré -dijo la pantera sonriendo, se levantó y se levantó la blusa mostrando sus senos riendo, el castro sonrío y toco la bocina del trailer y río un poco, las hembras estaban gritando con fuerza y diversión, el castor vio al frente y toco la bocina señalando al frente- ¿que dices? -el castro grito y señaló al frente, las chicas hicieron caso y vieron que una camioneta iba hacia ellas, las chicas derraparon y el castor freno algo fuerte, la leona giro el volante y el auto se salió del camino directo al desierto, las chicas estaban gritando y tratando de conducir lo mejor posible, en medio del desierto estaba una yegua con una linterna, la leona freno con fuerza y dobló el volante pero termino golpeando a la yegua con el auto, las hembras gritaron con fuerza, en otra parte de la ciudad se escucharon uno cuantos gritos y estos venían del departamento de Judy, Nick estaba sujetando a Judy de sus caderas mientras ella daba debe saltos con su cadera sobre Nick-

Cuando...dije...que podías..pasar..la noche...conmigo no me refería esto...-dijo Judith gimiendo un poco y Nick la recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas para penetrarla con fuerza y Nick se quejó terminando dentro del condon, lo saco y lo tiró a la basura, los dos estaban cansados y Nick sonreía- zorro tonto me engañaste...

Es astuto zorro y no, no te engañe -dijo Nick sonriendo, besando el hombro de Judy- yo acepté a pasar la noche contigo pero fuiste tú la que empezó -Judith levantó las orejas sorprendidas-

¿Como que yo empecé? -dijo Judy algo molesta-

Si tú me cortejaste con "¿Quieres verme esta noche?" -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada- y que curioso yo solo te di un beso, pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya estabas encima mío jejeje

No empieces -dijo Judy sonrojada y nerviosa desviando la mirada, Nick se reía un poco y le tallaba la cabeza-

Tranquila es normal que esto pase las parejas normales, todas lo hacen es algo natural -dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy asintió sonrojada- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?

No empieces Nick -dijo Judy algo molesta y sonrojada, Nick se rió un poco por la cara de Judy, mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak, el mismo Izak estaba revisando su computadora, parecía que estaba usando unos lentes y un pantalón negro, estaba algo serio-

Amor -Gina salió de la cama sonriendo, estaba desnuda y camino hacia Izak para abrazarlo por la espalda- amor vuelve a la cama mañana es un día libre -le dio un beso en la mejilla e Izak dio un poco-

Tranquila solo estoy revisando una información que Brass me mando está tarde -dijo Izak sonriendo-

¿El jefe Brass? Vaya hace tiempo que no se de el ¿y cómo está? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Al parecer logró hacer que su hija entrara a terapia -dijo Izak sonriendo- pero que ahora paga seguridad extra para que no escape

Vaya al menos lo está intentando -dijo Gina calmada- ¿que caso es?

Es el de la familia Collins que desapareció hace más de 5 años -dijo Izak calmado-

Poco antes de que entráramos a trabajar con ellos -dijo Gina sonriendo- sabes ¿todavía me pregunto si Grissom sigue con ellos?

Escuche que se fue -dijo Izak calmado- ahora tienen otro jefe, me pregunto ¿quién tomaría mi lugar si yo me fuera?

No digas eso, no quiero perderte -dijo Gina sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo por su cuello un poco haciendo que Izak sonriera- ven vamos a tomar un tiempo juntos -Izak apago la computadora y recostó a Gina en la cama, Gina estaba recostada de espaldas y estaba sonrojada viendo a Izak, los dos s besaron de momento e Izak penetro a Gina haciendo que gimiera un poco, le sujeto un seno y lo movió un poco dejando que sus caderas se movieran haciendo que Gina gimiera un poco, le dio la vuelta y sujeto sus caderas y Gina seguía gimiendo de momento, Gina grito un poco y los dos estaban acostados en la cama abrazados, estaban dormidos hasta que del celular de Izak sonó y tuvo que contestar-

Si aquí Izak -dijo Izak serio y luego se sorprendió- ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es la víctima? -se sorprendió y se levanto- entendido voy para allá dile a los refuerzos que mantengan todo tal y cómo está llevaré en cinco -se vistió y se puso su camisa-

¿Quién era? Son las...12 de la noche -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Se trata de la señora Collins -dijo Izak serio y Gina se sorprendió, los dos se vistieron y tomaron el vehículo de Izak, por un rato Izak condujo hasta llegar a la zona del desierto, cuando llegaron encontraron una ambulancia y algunos policías hablando con las hembras que estaban conduciendo el auto, entre esos estaba la loba teniente del turno de la noche- teniente venimos en cuanto pudimos

Gracias por venir y lamento levantarlos tan tarde -dijo la loba sería- respondimos al llamado de que este trío de jovencitas había golpeado a una yegua que estaba caminando aquí sola a mitad de la noche no una lámpara, el nombre de la víctima es Yuana Collins supongo que la conoces

Si el famoso caso de la familia desaparecía de hace 5 años -dijo Izak serio- pero ¿por que está aquí?

No lo sé y no quiere hablar hasta que no vea al jefe Brass del departamento de las vegas -dijo la loba sería-

¿Donde está ella? -dijo Gina sería-

Está en la ambulancia, tomaríamos este caso pero dice que no presentará cargos, las chicas son parte de mi turno, exceso de velocidad, conducir bajo el efecto de sustancias desconocidas y atropeyar a una equina pero la equina está igual de loca por estar aquí a media noche -dijo la loba sería-

Ya no tienes porque ser tan dura perdió a su familia hace mucho tiempo -dijo Gina algo sería-

Algunos de nosotros estamos pensando con la cabeza no con el corazón -dijo la loba sería- solo hagan su trabajo

Gracias por su tiempo -dijo Izak calmado, los dos fueron acercándose y encontraron la ambulancia donde la yegua estaba siendo subida, tenía el pelo castaño y el pelo de su cuerpo era blanco con manchas cafés en el cuello, estaba herida y la cubrieron con una sabana para llevársela- ¿que pertenencias tenía la víctima? -se acercaron a un oso polar vestido de oficial-

Pues no mucho teniente solo una lámpara y su bolso -dijo el oso calmado, le dio las evidencias en una bolsa y los dos las tomaron y las vieron-

Un bolso y una lámpara pobre yegua -dijo Gina sorprendida- la pobre debió estar buscando de nuevo a su familia

Si pero esta vez nosotros encontraremos a su familia -dijo Izak serio viendo el campo, mientras los policías del turno nocturno se hacían cargo de las hembras Izak y Gina fueron al hospital donde estaba la yegua, su brazo derecho había sido enyesado, su cabeza vendada y tenía otras vendas más en el cuerpo, estaba usando una bata y estaba en cama, Gina estaba viéndola junto a su cama mientras Izak estaba hablando por teléfono- si está aquí pero no sé muy bien que estaba haciendo

Si se que es mi trabajo averiguarlo -dijo Izak serio- capitán Brass descuide y o tratare de resolver esto...si gracias por el apoyo pero por favor podría mandarme la evidencia del caso, deacuerdo, muchas gracias y si descuiden tratare de que no haya incovenientes -colgó y soltó un suspiro para entrar al cuarto-

¿Que te dijo el capitán Brass? -dijo Gina calmada-

Nos enviarán toda la evidencia y datos de este caso, necesitaremos ir a investigar la casa de la víctima, el auto nos los enviarán está misma mañana, y la evidencia seda enviada dentro de poco -dijo Izak calmado, Gina asintió, los dos se quedaron en el cuarto de hospital esperando que la yegua despertara, en la mañana Izak estaba dormido abrazando a Gina en una silla algo amplía, Judith y Nick llegaron juntos cargando algo de café-

Buenos días -dijo Judy sonriendo e Izak despertó primero- lamento levantarte Izak -Judy sonrió y le dio una taza de café mientras Izak se tallaba la cabeza-

Gracias Judy -dijo Izak calmado, tomó un poco de café y Gina despertó-

¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Alguien trató de montarla? -dijo Nick calmado viendo a la yegua en la cama- vaya parece que la golpearon con un auto

Eso pasó Nick -dijo Gina calmada tomando algo de café- ella es Yuana Collins es nuestra víctima y testigo de una investigación vieja que vamos a hacer

¿De que se trata? -dijo Judy calmada-

Su familia desapareció hace 5 años, su esposo, hija y un hijo, les explicaré todo más tarde -dijo Izak calmado- cuando nos manden la evidencia y la información estaremos listos para trabajar, mientras tanto Judy quiero que cuando despierte la trates bien Gina se quedara contigo

Entendido Izak -dijo Judy calmada- pero ¿mientras tanto que harás?

Iré a mi departamento por la información del caso e iré a la oficina para esperar la evidencia -dijo Izak calmado- Wilde vienes conmigo, puede que los dos nos vayamos a las vegas

¿Las vegas? -dijo Nick sonriendo sorprendido e Izak asintió- ¡Si que bien la vida es bella! -Nick estaba apretando los puños sonriendo emocionado-

Nick estamos en un hospital guarda compostura -dijo Judy algo molesta y Nick asintió sonriendo, Izak y Nick se fueron del cuarto de momento, Yuana comenzó a despertar alertando a las dos hembras- está despertando ¿que hacemos?

Tranquila, es raro que un caballo duerma tanto -dijo Gina calmada- un caballo duerme al menos 3 horas por día

Si ya entiendo -dijo Judy sonriendo, Yuana despertó completamente y vio a Gina y luego a Judy- buenos días señora

Buenos...días...-dijo Yuana algo desorientada, se levantó un momento y se quejó del dolor-

Es mejor que te recuestes de nuevo un auto te golpeo -dijo Gina calmada-

Perdón pero es que si siento que mi cuerpo me duele mucho -dijo Yuana calmada- ¿En donde estoy y quienes son ustedes?

Yo soy la oficial Whitefang y ella es mi compañera la oficial Judy Hoops -dijo Gina calmada-

Y está en un hospital debido a un accidente que tuvo -dijo Judy calmada-

Si ya las recuerdo, cada vez que iba a con abras a hablar con él estaba usted -dijo Yuana señalando a Gina- si tú eras una de sus oficiales

Si así es pero ya no, ahora soy oficial en Zootopia -dijo Gina calmada- la encontramos en el desierto de casualidad ¿que estaba haciendo ahi?

Bueno...yo...-Yuana estaba tranquila viendo sus pezuñas- fui al desierto...porque..una adivina me dijo que ella había visto que algo n el desierto de Zootopia me ayudaría a encontrar a mi familia, que en Zootopia habría algo que me ayudaría a cerrar este círculo de búsqueda, y yo le creí

Pobre -dijo Judy sorprendida- bueno así que usted estaba en el desierto buscando pistas o algo nuevo ¿no es verdad?

Si, yo estaba viendo si encontraba algo referente a mi familia -dijo Yuana calmada- por eso vine hasta aquí Brass ya dejó las fuerzas, ya no me puede ayudar

Pero nosotros si -dijo Judy calmada y se sentó en la cama junto a Yuana- señora escuche nosotros haremos lo posible para devolverla con su familia

Gracias -dijo Yuana calmada- ¿cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?

Al menos unos días hasta que el dolor pase -dijo Gina calmada- ¿que más le dijo la adivina?

Bueno me dijo que el desierto de Sahara sería un buen punto para empezar -dijo Yuana calmada- también que Braiton mi hijo menor estaba cerca del agua pero no se mojaba

Entendido no se preocupe estamos en el caso -dijo Gina sonriendo con calma, mientras tanto Izak y Nick llegaron a la estación calmado, entraron y Garraza los recibió con cuatro cajas blanca y un formulario-

¿Que tienes Garraza? -dijo Izak calmado-

Aparte del nuevo excito y aplicación de Gazelle tengo unas entregas para usted teniente de parte del ex capitán Brass de la policia de las Vegas -dijo Garraza sonriendo, Izak tomó el formulario y firmó- también me dijeron que entregaron la camioneta en el almacén de las evidencias

Entendido gracias -dijo Izak calmado y se llevó las cajas junto a Nick, los dos llegaron al laboratorio el cual tenía una mesa más grande y con iluminación debajo y arriba-

Es hora de estrenar los nuevos juguetes que pagan los impuestos -dijo Nick sonriendo, abrio una caja y sacó una bolsa de plástico con ropa azul ensangrentada, Izak abrió otra casa y sacó unas fotos de una camioneta jeep blanca en medio del desierto, sacaron algunas cosas y las pusieron en la mesa- bien teniente ¿como comenzamos?

Primero lo primero -dijo Izak calmado- Nick quiero que tomes la ropa y se la lleves a Surei que la analice y ten esto -de su ropa le dio una blusa dentro de una bolsa de plástico, la blusa tenía manchas de sangre- comparen las muestras, quiero ver si la sangre es del niño

Entendido teniente -dijo Nick calmado, Nick tomó las cosas y se fue, Izak revisó entre las cajas. Encontró una reproductora pequeña, la activo y la voz que se escucho fue la de un macho-

 _Muestras y evidencias del caso Co120311VN-023_ , _tenemos la camisa del niño Braiton Collins, la cantidad de sangre nos indica que la herida fue grave y de muerte posiblemente_ -Izak vio las fotos de una camisa azul con imágenes infantiles en ella y una gran mancha de sangre en toda la espalda y pecho, revisó otra foto y está era del interior del vehículo con una gran mancha de sangre en el asiento del conductor- _Las evidencias no muestran signos de lucha_

 _No se hallaron cuerpos, manchas, huellas, el vehículo fue hallado en medio del desierto abandonado_ -Izak siguió viendo más fotografías mientras reproducía el sonido del dispositivo, mientras tanto con Nick el llego al laboratorio donde Surei estaba leyendo unos documentos-

Bien ¿crees que nos puedes ayudar en esto? -dijo Nick calmado-

Si descuida me pongo al corriente con este caso -dijo Surei calmada- pero el caso es muy confuso, no hubo ataque a la casa, los niños no están, la sangre hallada es del niño al parecer

Si, pero me enteré que es posible que vayamos a las Vegas -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¡Yo quiero ir a las Vegas! -Surei gritó sonriendo y Nick río un poco- pero primero lo primero ¿qué hay que procesar?

No hay nada nuevo toda la evidencia fue procesada en el pasado -dijo Nick calmado- pero tenemos esto -mostró la bolsa con la lampara dentro, la vio de cerca y reconoció una mancha en cerca del foco- ¿que es esto?

No lo sé -Suni se puso unos guantes de látex, tomó la lámpara y le pasó una lámpara con luz ultravioleta en el y noto que hubo una reacción- es sangre, está cosa tiene sangre

Sangre, es mejor que la analices mientras yo trato de armar esto un poco -dijo Nick calmado viendo la evidencia- ¿por que dejarían una camioneta en medio de la nada con algo de sangre?

Porque podría ser un homicidio o un secuestro por tráfico de animales -dijo Izak serio entrando al laboratorio- Nick, tú y yo nos iremos a las Vegas

¡Genial! -Nick gritó sonriendo levantando los brazos y Surei se quejó-

Tú también vienes Surei -dijo Izak calmado y Surei sonrió apretando los puños- vamos a la casa de Yuana en las Vegas -los dos zorros asintieron, mientras tanto en el parque Yuana estaba caminando junto a Gina y Judy hablando un momento-

¿Cómo se siente? -dijo Gina calmada-

Un poco adolorida pero me voy recuperando poco a poco -dijo Yuana calmada- ¿disculpen pero que pueden decirme sobre la investigación de mi familia?

La información apenas nos llevó está mañana estamos trabajando como podemos -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si descuida hacemos lo que podemos -dijo Judy calmada- por cierto ¿nos puede decir cómo es que desapareció su familia? -Gina le dio un ligero golpe y Judy levantó los brazos-

No hay problema, yo trabaja en un hospital en ese día -dijo Yuana calmada- yo estaba trabajando, mi jornada termino y regrese a casa pero al llegar mi esposo no estaba, busque a mis hijos pero ninguno estaba, fui al garage y note que la camioneta de mi esposo tampoco estaba, yo estaba tan cansada que me fui a dormir con la idea de que habían salido por algún asunto y me dormí, a la mañana siguiente desperté con la llamada de la policia diciendo que habían encontrado la camioneta de mi esposo con sangre de ella -Judith bajo las orejas algo preocupada- fui a ver si era cierto y si, he estado buscando a mi familia estos últimos cinco años y no encuentro nada, lo último que recuerdo con mi hija fue decirle que la odiaba -Yuana se puso a llorar un poco-

Hey descuiden todo saldrá bien -dijo Judy calmada- le prometo que su familia volverá -le dio una ligera sonrisa y Yuana asintió-

¿Que más nos puede decir? ¿Hay algo en su casa? -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno mi casa está protegida por Brass, el tiene una copia de la llave en caso de que me pase algo, también todos los cuartos están como los dejaron -dijo Yuana calmada- todo está en orden

Bien ¿estaría deacuerdo que un equipo fuera a investigar su casa? -dijo Judy calmada-

Si estaría bien -dijo Yuana calmada, Gina tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Izak-

Bien tienen autorización para revisar el departamento -dijo Gina calmada-

Entendido té avisaré cuando encontremos algo nuevo -dijo Izak calmado- te avisaré cuando hayamos terminado aquí

Si te quiero -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Yo también te quiero -dijo Izak sonriendo y colgó, Nick sonrió pero Surei hacía caras graciosas para burlarse- bien escuchen hablaré con Brass y podremos ir a ver la casa de Yuana -los dos zorros asintieron, el tren siguió avanzando por lo menos unas dos horas, se detuvo en una estación y los tres bajaron Rapido para toparse con un toro algo gordo y robusto, su pelo era un poco gris, usaba traje de gala negro y tenía unos lentes, Izak sonrió al verlo igual que Surei- capitán Brass es bueno verlo después de mucho tiempo

Claro es bueno verte después de años, no escribes ni llamas -dijo Brass sonriendo, los dos estrecharon sus patas sonriendo- Surei es bueno verte ¿todavía sigues a este lobo?

Es bueno verlo capitán y si ya sabe sin mi no puede hacer mucho -dijo Surei sonriendo, los dos rieron un poco mientras Izak sonreía-

Bueno el es Nickolas Wilde unos de mis oficiales -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Es un placer -dijo Brass sonriendo, Nick y Brass se saludaron- sospecho que sus visitas no son para saber de mi salud ¿verdad?

Me temo que no capitán venimos para ver la casa Collins -dijo Izak calmado- me temo que Yuana apareció en Zootopia buscando en el desierto

Rayos ¿para que iría para ese lugar? Sabe que la investigación no ha avanzado mucho estos años ¿por que buscar en otro lado? -dijo Brass sorprendido-

Bueno ella cree lo que le dijo una adivina, cree que investigar en ese lugar encontraría alguna nueva pista, que algo ahí la llevaría con su familia -dijo Nick calmado y Brass asintió- por eso venimos aquí sospechamos que podemos hacer algo

Claro, los puedo dejar que revisen su casa ¿traen su equipo verdad? -dijo Brass sonriendo, Izak y Surei le mostraron unos maletines y el asintió- bien vengan conmigo -los cuatro sé fueron en una camioneta hasta llegar a un vencindario tranquilo, en la puerta de la cochera estaba un caballo de cril negra y pelo blanco saliendo de la casa-

Alto sistema de investigación criminal -dijo Nick serio mostrando la placa- ¿quién es usted y que hace aquí?

Soy el hermano de Yuana, soy Chuck -dijo el caballo nervioso-

Tranquilo Nick -dijo Izak serio- ¿que está haciendo en la casa de su hermana mientras ella no está?

Yo solo vengo a revisar la casa de vez en cuando, está vez como ella salió a mi me tocó limpiar el lugar -dijo Chuck nervioso-

Bien puede retirarse -dijo Izak calmado-

Si encuentran información ¿me podrían avisar? -dijo Chuck nervioso-

Largo -dijo Izak serio y Chuck se fue de ahí, los cuando entraron a la casa y comenzaron a revisarla parte por parte- bien ¿que decía el informe policiaco?

Bueno la madre llegó de sus horas de trabajo y no encontró a la familia -dijo Brass calmado- nunca se encontraron cuerpo ni fibras

Bien yo revisó la cochera, Nick Surei al segundo piso -dijo Izak calmado-

Entendido -dijeron Nick y Surei calmados, Izak y Brass se quedaron revisando la cochera, Nick y Surei subieron al segundo piso de la casa y revisaron los cuartos que encontraron, Nick entró al cuarto del niño y lo reviso todo estaba en su lugar, la cama lista y adornada con cosas de béisbol, revisó en una esquina encontrando un librero con libros y revistas ordenadas-

Ella mantuvo el lugar de su hijo en orden -dijo Nick serio viendo algunas cosas- ¡No inventes! -gritó sorprendido-

¿Encontraste algo? -dijo Surei sorprendida y Nick se giró mostrando una figura de acción dentro de su empaque- ¿que es eso?

¡Es Donatello con acción lanza pizzas! -dijo Nick sonriendo mostrando el juguete de tortuga niña dentro de paquete y Surei se golpeó la cara- yo tenía los cuatro solo que mi Donatello tenía su bastón y este tiene la pistola lanza pizzas

Ya deja eso buscamos información -dijo Surei algo irritada, Nick se quejó y dejo el juguete a un lado, Surei entró al cuarto de la hija y comenzó a revisarlo- pantaletas limpias, libros -revisó en los cajones de un escritorio- fotos, mensajes, nada fuera de lo ordinario -Nick estuvo revisando la cama, movió las sabes y encontró una mancha de sangre en un lado-

Creo que encontré algo fuera de lo ordinario -dijo Nick serio- es sangre

Bien hecho Nick, bien llevémonos la sabana podría tener algunas fibras después de mucho tiempo o podria decirnos más -dijo Surei calmada, quitaron las sabanas y las fueron guardando en bolsas de papel, Nick levantó el colchón para quitar la sabana pero al hacerlo encontró algo debajo-

Creo que encontré su diario -dijo Nick calmado, Surei se acercó y tomó el diario entre sus manos, lo abrió y comenzo a revisarlo mientras Nick quitaba la sabana del colchón-


	47. Chapter 47

Querido diario, hoy de nuevo volvió a pasar, sus abusos no paran, ya estoy arta, no puedo evitar sentir este sentimiento de matarlo -dijo Surei sería leyendo el diario- la hija era abusada

Posiblemente de forma sexual -dijo Nick serio viendo la sabana- esta mancha es algo grande y también si le hacemos las pruebas podría decirnos más

Buen punto, lo único malo es que no dice nombres solo hay fechas -dijo Surei sería revisando el diario- me lo llevaré y le haré un análisis completo -guardó el diario en una caja, mientras Nick y Surei seguían revisando el cuarto Izak y Brass estaban revisando la cochera en busca de algo, no encontraron nada y subieron hasta el ático o última parte de la casa, todo estaba lleno de polvo e Izak encontró una gran cantidad de agua en el suelo-

¿Yuana nunca sube a este lugar? -dijo Izak calmado viendo la zona-

Por lo general no, dice que eso la deprime ya que aquí pone las cosas de bebe y demás -dijo Brass serio viendo el lugar, Izak olfateo algo y siguió olfateando- ¿que hueles muchacho?

Putrefacción -dijo Izak serio, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al fondo de la habitación e Izak encendió una linterna que tenía, encontró un pequeño chorro de agua de una gotera- hay goteras, que interesante -revolvió las cosas y encontró un baúl de color azul- la adivina le dijo a Yuana que su hijo estaba cerca del agua pero que no se mojaba

No puedes creer lo que dicen esas personas siempre mienten para ganar algo de dinero -dijo Brass calmado, Izak se acercó al baúl y comenzó a olerlo- sabes creo que Grissom te pego algo de su rareza

Grissom me enseñó a cómo usar mi instinto y mis sentidos -dijo Izak calmado- eso hago -abrió los seguros del baúl y comenzó a moverlo un poco soltando un horrible olor que venía de dentro- ¿hueles eso?

Si, y no me gusta lo qué presiento -dijo Brass serio, Izak abrió el baúl y ser sorprendió igual que Brass, dentro del baúl estaba el cuerpo de un caballo pero uno pequeño como un cachorro, el caballo estaba momificado, su carne era negra y sus huesos estaban marcándose en el cuerpo, debajo tenía puesto un pantalón azul de pijama, Izak y Brass se taparon la boca ora no vomitar y desviaron la mirada- creo que...encontramos..a su hijo...

Si y la adivina tenía razón -dijo Izak serio viendo el baúl, más tarde Gina estaba hablando con Izak por teléfono mientras Yuana y Judy estaban escuchando un poco-

Si yo le digo -dijo Gina preocupada y colgó, se dio la vuelta y levanto las manos asustada-

¿Qué pasa? ¿Encontraron algo? -dijo Yuana preocupada-

Primero quiero que te calmes y me dejes decirte esto -dijo Gina preocupada y Yuana asintió desesperada- encontraron el cuerpo de tu hijo, estaba en un baúl en tu ático, estaba encerrado ahí por años -Yuana estaba asustada y se tapo la boca con una mano-

Oh...dios..estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo...-Yuana cayó al suelo llorando con fuerza mientras Judy la consolaba un poco, más tarde ese día Izak, Nico y Surei se habían llevado el cuerpo al forense con Doki, Doki estaba viendo el cuerpo y comenzó a revisarlo, primero en l cabeza mientras Izak lo veía-

Esto es algo que no se ve, todos los días -dijo Doki serio- un cuerpo momificado no es de todos los días -Izak asintió y se cruzó de brazos- la momificación lleva años, pero si todavía hay piel y huesos eso quiere decir que no tuvo el contacto suficiente con el ambiente

¿Crees que con esto puedas darme una causa de la muerte? -dijo Izak serio-

Lo dudo mucho pero tratare -dijo Doki calmado, se puso sus lentes y se acercó al cuerpo primero en la cabeza y lo reviso- interesante -Izak se acercó y Doki activó una lámpara apuntando a la parte de enfrente de la cabeza- mira traumatismo por golpe con objeto contundente

Alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza -dijo Izak serio- es casi en la frente ese tipo de golpe lo hubiera podido dejar inconsciente

Si pero es todo lo que te puedo decir no tendré más hasta que revise toda la cabeza -dijo Doki calmado e Izak asintió-

Gracias Doki te veré después -dijo Izak calmado, salió del forense y se topó con Yuana y Judy en el pasillo- señora Collins no es seguro de que este aquí

Solo por favor quiero verlo -dijo Yuana asustada-

Por su sentimentalismo le sugiero que mejor no lo vea, es algo muy difícil -dijo Izak calmado- pero podría darnos parte de su ADN para una prueba de maternidad -Yuana asintió, Izak sacó un hisopo de su camisa y lo falló en la boca de Yuana sacando salvo de saliva, la guardo- bien señora Collins es mejor que se quede en la sala de espera en lo que avanzamos con la investigación, Judo cuídala

Si Izak -dijo Judy deprimida y se la llevó, Gina estaba en el laboratorio, tenía una parte del cuerpo del cachorro momificado en un tuvo de ensañó, Izak analizó el ADN de Yuana y lo comparo con el ADN del momificado, el sistema lo analizo de momento, en otra habitación Surei estaba analizando la lámpara con una lámpara de luz ultravioleta mostrando manchas de sangre, tomó un hisopo y lo cubrió con un líquido, lo paso por la lámpara y el hisopo se puso de color rojo, se sorprendió y lo corto desde la punta dejando la muerta dentro de un tubo de precipitado, comenzó a analizarlo con una máquina centrífuga, en otro lado Nick estaba usando unos lentes de plástico pasó una lámpara de luz ultravioleta y lo paso por las sabanas del cuarto de la hija, había manchas blancas que brillaban en la sabana, tomó un hisopo y las pasó en las sabanas sacando una muestra de fluidos, también comenzó a analizarlo también mientras John leía el diario de la hija, cuando todos terminaron se reunieron en un laboratorio con la mesa brillando-

Bien termine de analizar la lampara tenía sangre seca y vieja pero aún analizable -dijo Surei sería-

Nosotros analizamos el ADN de la momia y de la señora Collins -dijo Gina calmada-

Yo analice los fluidos de las sabanas por suerte la madre no las lavo, encontré sangre y fluidos -dijo Nick serio, todos tenían papeles y se vieron entre ellos-

Y yo leí el diario esta última hora -dijo John aburrido-

Bien yo primero el ADN de la momia y de la señora Collins concuerda si es su hijo -dijo Gina sería-

Aquí otra cosa, la sangre que encontré en la lámpara concuerda con la muestra de ADN del cuerpo del niño, la sangre en la lámpara era del chico -dijo Surei sería-

Bien yo tengo otra cosa que sorprenderá, la sangre de la cama es de la hija, comparte alelos con un peine que tome de su habitación es de ella pero los fluidos son semen -dijo Nick calmado mostrando los documentos- alguien se acostaba con ella

No se acostaba de manera consensual -dijo John calmado- por lo que leí en el diario alguien abusaba de ella de manera brutal y constante, lo malo es que no hay nombre pero si fechas

Si pero no me dejaste terminar, los fluidos seminales que encontré concuerdan con la hija, era un pariente -dijo Nick serio mostrando unas tablas de análisis- posiblemente su padre, o su tío abusaban de ella

Con todo esto se pueden hacer dos teorías posibles -dijo Izak serio- el padre abusaba de la hija, el hijo lo descubre y lo mata con la lámpara, se da cuenta de lo que hizo, del pánico oculta el cuerpo del hijo, se lleva a la hija y fingen una escena del crimen para que nadie sepa que era un abusador -los demás asintieron- o, el río abusaba de el, no se detenía, El niño lo descubrió y lo mato, la hija se asusta, le cuenta al padre y escapan para alejarse de ese abusador

Todo apunta al tío -dijo Gina sería- ¿que hacemos?

Traigan al tío, lo quiero aquí, díganle que tenemos información pero ahora es un sospechoso de abuso infantil y homicidio -dijo Izak serio- Nick Gina vayan por el

Claro Izak -dijo Gina sería y se retiró junto con Nick-

Surei John busquen en los registros de nuevos ciudadanos en Zootopia en los últimos cinco años -dijo Izak serio y los días mencionados asintieron, Izak estaba suspirando, dejó de trabajar un momento y fue a su oficina donde estaba Judy tomando algo de café mientras Yuana se calmaba en otra sala- ¿cómo va?

Ya está más tranquila, creo -dijo Judy algo preocupada- no todos los días estás buscando a tu familia y averiguas que tu hijo estaba en tu casa encerrado en un baúl muerto

Si, pero las cosas están iendo de mal en peor -dijo Izak calmado, le tallo la cabeza a Judy y se sentó en su silla- la lámpara que Yuana cargaba tenía la sangre de su hijo en la zona del foco -Judy se sorprendió un momento e Izak suspiro- déjala aquí traerán a su hermano dentro de poco vamos a hacerle una interrogación

Si leí toda la información creo que su hermano era el abusador de su hija y nunca lo noto -dijo Judy sería- déjame hacer la interrogación creo que puedo sacarle la información

Está bien pero te daré apoyo -dijo Izak calmado, Judy asintió después de unas horas trajeron al hermano de Yuana, Chuck, Judy e Izak lo llevaron a una sala de interrogación y lo sentaron-

Aún no entiendo porque me trajeron aquí -dijo Chuck serio- quiero después sobre esto

¡No tienes derecho a exigir respuestas! -Judy gritó molesta golpeando la mesa viendo a Chuck- bien escucha analizamos las sabanas de la hoja Yuana Collins, Casidi Collins o debería decir -dejó unos papeles enfrente- tú sobrina a la que abusabas por más de un mes

¿Qué clase de acusación es está? Yo no abusaba de ella -dijo Chuck molesto pero Judy le mostró imágenes de fotos de las sabanas y análisis de ADN asi como fotos del diario de la chica-

Hay muestras de tu ADN en la cama de Casidi, hay semen en la cama, la sangre qué hay en la cama es de ella, también su diario tienen páginas que describen casa uno de tus abusos por más de un mes hasta antes de que desapareciera -dijo Judy molesta- debes saber algo, ¿tú mataste al niño verdad? -Chuck se quedo sorprendido y un poco asustado-

Yo no tuve...nada que ver con eso...-dijo Chuck asustado, Judith cerró el documento y comenzó a rodear a Chuck-

Escucha encontramos al niño muerto en un baúl, llevaba cinco años dentro de ese baúl y ahora que investigamos la casa descubrimos todos tus abusos -dijo Judy molesta- tú mataste al niño porque te descubrió violando a su hermana y su padre la tuvo que sacar de esa casa para ponerla a salvo de un maldito enfermo como tú

¡Ya basta! ¡Yo no maté a Braiton! -Chuck grito desesperado y Judy se alejó un poco pero enojada- es verdad, me gustaba Casidi pero ella se me insinuaba todas las noches

¡Mentira! -Judith gritó molesta golpeando la mesa y Chuck se asusto un poco- tenemos evidencia para retenerte aquí y juro que si encuentro el cuerpo de esa niña me aseguraré que mueras en prision hasta podrías ser la perra de alguien -Judy tomó los papeles y salió de la sala, cuando salió suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo sentada, Izak se acercó sonriendo- ¿como estuvo?

No yo lo hubiera hecho mejor -dijo Izak sonriendo- pero tenemos toda evidencia para retenerlo veinticuatro horas nada más, tenemos que encontrar a esa familia

Y creo que ya encontramos a la familia -dijo Gina sonriendo junto a Nick, Surei y John, Izak los siguió y todo el grupo estaba en una sala con algunas computadoras- bien rastreamos y buscamos a los corceles que llegaron en los últimos cinco años

Si -dijo John sonriendo- y..

Y buscamos a los nuevos con credenciales recién hechas, investigamos a cada cada corcel pero notamos algo -dijo Nico sonriendo-

Querrán decir que yo...-John estaba confundido pero Surei le sujeto el hocico sin que dejara que hablara-

Cállate panda -dijo Surei calmada- hay que estupidos son los pandas, bien escucha solo dos caballos una yegua y un corcel fueron registrados en Zootopia hace cuatro años -dijo Surei sonriendo- los investigamos y los analizamos con el sistema de análisis de rostros que nos acaban de dar -Gina tecleo algunas cosas y en la computadora aparecieron las imágenes de una yegua de cril amarilla y pelo blanco y a su lado un caballo café de cril negra, a los dos los analizaron con las fotos que Yuana les había dado-

Estas son fotos que Yuana nos dio, las características faciales concuerdan -dijo Gina sonriendo- en un 96% por pasar de los años -Izak vio las pantallas y el sistema de reconocimiento facial reconoció a ambos- lo que es mejor ninguno de los cambio su fecha de nacimiento, los años si pero los días y meses no

Si solo dos concordaron -dijo Nick sonriendo e Izak asintió sin decir nada- vamos por ellos pero antes encontramos esto -dio un click en una parte mostrando una acta de nacimiento-

¿Una acta de nacimiento? -dijo Izak calmado-

Si de un potro nació hace cuatro años con nueve meses después de que la familia desapareció -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Por eso escapó -dijo Izak calmado- ella estaba embarazada por los abusos de su tío, el padre se caso con ella y los dos han fingido ser otras personas por años

Como marido y mujer -dijo Judy sorprendida, a la tarde siguiente Gina y Nick llevaban a un corcel de pelo café con cril negro, a una yegua de pelo blanco en su cuerpo y cril amarilla, en sus brazos estaba cargando a un pequeño caballo de cril negra y pelo blanco-

¿Por que nos trajeron aquí? -dijo el cabello nervioso-

Le pido que mantenga la calma -dijo Gina calmada- solo queremos hacerles unas preguntas a los dos por separado Jefferson Corcel o debería decir Carl Collins -el caballo se quedo sorprendido igual que la yegua-

Casidi por aquí -dijo Nick calmado y atrajo a la yegua llevándola a otra sala, al caballo lo dejaron afuera en el pasillo, la yegua se sentó en una silla y el pequeño se lo llevó una leoparda que estaba ahí-

Esperen ¿que van a hacerle a mi bebe? -dijo Casidi nerviosa-

Descuiden ella lo cuidara mientras te interrogó un poco -dijo Nick sonriendo y Casidi se puso nerviosa- ya no tienes que fingir ser alguien más se que eres Casidi Colina, y el no es tu esposo es tu papá, se acabo todo, encontramos a tu hermano -Casidi se puso a llorar un poco-

Oigan si esto es por lo de Braiton les diré todo no tiene que hablar con a ella ni llevarse al bebe lo juro -dijo Carl asustado pero Gina no decía nada- yo lo maté lo admito, yo maté a Braiton, lo golpee en la cabeza con la lámpara y oculte su cuerpo en el baúl para después escapar de cada -giros un poco algo y Yuana lo escucho, salió corriendo del salón y hacerlo al primer policia que encontró, robo su arma y la preparo-

¡Bastardo se suponía que tenías que cuidar de nuestros hijos! -Yuana gritó molesta, Carl le puso atención, Yuana presiono el gatillo y le disparo dos veces al pecho, los demás cayeron al suelo pero Izak la sujeto de las manos y le quitó el arma tirándola al suelo-

¡Papa! ¡Papa! -Casidi grito y salió de la sala de interrogación, se acerco al cuerpo de Carl y comenzó a llorar viendo a su padre en el suelo, Izak vio a Yuana en el suelo y vio el arma, dejaron a Yuana encerrada en una celda con cadenas en las patas, Judy estaba hablando con Casidi en el salón de interrogación mientras Gina e Izak estaban viendo a Yuana en la celda-

Casidi ¿qué pasó todos estos años que se fueron? ¿Qué pasó la noche que se fueron? -dijo Judy calmada bajando sus orejas-

Todo fue fue tan feo, mi tío me violó en mi propia cama -dijo Yuana llorando- me violó por un mes, abuso de mi, cuando le dije a mi mama me dijo que era una descarada y una desagradecida, no quiso creerme -Izak llevó a Yuana cerca de la ventana y permitió que escuchara- pensé que con el embarazo me dejaría pero todo empeoró, odio sé puso peor

 _ **Recuerdo de Casidi-**_ _yo estaba cubierta en mi cama y mi tío se alejaba de mi, pero ninguno de los dos notamos que mi hermano estabas viendo todo, cuando lo fui a ver el me gritó_

Te vi con el tío, le diré a mama -dijo Braiton molesto estaba usando su pijama azul-

 _Traté de calmarlo pero él decía le diera mama, le diré a mama_

Tú no dirás nada ¡ya cállate! -Casidi gritó y golpeó a Braiton en la cabeza con una lámpara dejándolo caer contra la mesa y cayó al suelo derramando sangre, ella se acercó asustada y lo cargo-

 _Traté de despertarlo pero se comenzó a poner frío, no supe qué hacer y luego papa llego_

¿Casidi qué pasó? -dijo Carl sorprendido-

Perdón papa perdón -Casidi estaba llorando mientras Carl cargaba a su hijo en los brazos-

No le diremos de esto a nadie -dijo Carl serio- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Solo dejamos la camioneta en medio del desierto, juntamos todo dl dinero que pudimos y salimos corriendo no miramos atrás, cambiamos nuestros nombres y nuestras identidades para que Chuck no me encontrara y me volviera a violar, pero lo mejor es que escapamos del control de mi madre, no tienes idea de cuánto la odiaba -dijo Casidi llorando mientras Nick estaba serio den la puerta, Judith estaba preocupada y trataba de consolar a Casidi-

Entonces...yo..tuve la culpa de todo -dijo Yuana llorando- Braiton era el más fácil, el más portado y era fácil amarlo y todo esto pasó porque no pude escuchar a mi hija, fui una mala madre

Con este testimonio podemos encaracelar a su hermano Chuck por violacion y abuso de menores se quedara en prision para siempre pero ella todavía tiene que responder por la muerte de su hermano menor -dijo Izak calmado-

No, yo lo haré, no pude ser una buena madre en el pasado pero quiero intentarlo -dijo Yuana sería- ya le falle a mi hija ahora solo quiero protegerla está vez, ya mate a mi esposo, no importa que me culpen de la muerte de mi hijo también

Bien y eso pides -dijo Gina sería- Yuana Collins queda arrestada por el homicidio de Car Collins y de Braiton Collins -le puso las esposas a Yuana y se la llevó de ahí, Izak suspiró y se falló la cabeza tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado, después de unos días Casidi y su bebe estaban reunidos con Judy, Gina, Nick, Izak y Brass en un cementerio de Zootopia viendo dos tumbas con el nombre de su padre y de su hermano-

Todo está tiempo tú madre te estuvo buscando pero no tenía ni idea de lo qué pasó -dijo Judy deprimida-

Si pero ella fue la culpable de todo lo malo que nos pasó -dijo Casidi deprimida- no sé que voy a hacer, mi padre ya no está conmigo y no sé cómo saldré adelante

Hay un seguro para mujeres como tú, huérfanas y con hijos -dijo Gina sonriendo- tú y tu hijo estarán bien

Gracias -dijo Casidi sonriendo- no sé cómo se los puedo pagar

Pues paga con tus impuestos -dijo Nick sonriendo pero Judy le dio un codazo en el estomago-

No importa, el que tú y tu hijo vivan tranquilamente nos basta -dijo Izak sonriendo, se puso los lentes y comenzó a caminar junto a Gina, Nick y Judy se fueron por otro lado- vaya que caso

Si te hace pensar un poco -dijo Gina calmada- Izak dime ¿tú me amas?

Claro que te amo -dijo Izak calmado- ¿por que me preguntas eso?

Bueno es que no quiero despertar un día y que te arrepientes de las desicion que has tomado de estar conmigo

Jamás me arrepentiría de eso -dijo Izak sonriendo y la abrazo, la abrazo con fuerza y ella sonrió ronroneando un poco- no importa que seamos de especies diferentes siempre te amare no lo dudes

Yo también te amo -dijo Gina sonriendo- no se porque tengo el presentimiento que esto ya había pasado antes -Izak río un poco y la soltó para que los dos fueran caminando- dime loca pero aveces pienso que fuimos una pareja en otra vida, una hermosa tigresa blanca de ojos verdes y un lobo fuerte blanco de ojos café claros -Izak se reía un poco-

Si posiblemente -dijo Izak sonriendo, mientras está pareja seguía caminando Nick y Judy estaban caminando en otro extremo-

Nick quisiera que conocieras a mis padres -dijo Judy calmada y un poco intranquila dejando a Nick nervioso-

¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Eeeeh no piensas que es muy pronto todavía? -dijo Nick nervioso-

Tranquilo es solo una idea que tengo para algún día -dijo Judy sonriendo- pero es bueno verte nervioso y asustado jaja

Hay eres una conejita astuta -dijo Nick sonriendo, le dio un abrazo por la espalda y le tallo la cabeza dejándola sonrojada- y una conejita sexy -le dio una ligera mordida en su oreja y Judy se sonrojó mucho-

Nick..¿quieres..hacerlo ahora..? -dijo Judith nerviosa y sonrojada- está bien..pero..vamos a mi departamento -Nick se sorprendió y luego se rió con fuerza- ¿ahora por que te ríes?

No solo eres hermosa también una traviesa -dijo Nick riendo y Judy inflo sus mejillas molesta y sonrojada- jaja te ves muy tierna así jaja

A ningún conejo se le dice tierno zorro pervertido -dijo Judy alto irritada y se fue caminando de ahí molesta-

Hay que sensible coneja -dijo Nick sonriendo- esa es la coneja que amo -Judy levantó las orejas sonrojada y sorprendida- si lo dije Judy -Nick sonreía mostrando los dientes y Judy asintió-

Vamos zorro hay que comer algo -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick la siguió, los dos se fueron tomados de la manos-

 _ **Caso - secretos de familia**_

 _ **Estado- resuelto-**_


	48. Chapter 48

**__**Sangrienta Navidad**__**

Era la época más feliz del año para todos los animales, en Zootopia por lo general las estaciones se dividían en cuatro para los animales por sus diferentes regiones pero había un mes al año donde todos los animales disfrutan de la nieve y ese era Diciembre en la época navideña, todos animales ya sean polares como los osos blancos o los pingüinos, había una pareja de venados caminando con su hija, el padre usaba un suéter azul oscuro con bufanda roja y un pantalón negro, la madre usaba un suéter blanco con un gorro en su cabeza mientras la pequeña usaba un suéter rosado con un gorro blanco, los tres estaban vestidos con abrigos esponjosos para la época invernal, los tres estaban caminando por el parque cubierto de nieve, los tres se acostaron en el suelo y comenzaron a moverse haciendo Ángeles de nieve-

Jeje me encanta hacer esto -dijo el padre sonriendo, se levanto pero vio que su ángel no había salido tan angel si no que había salido un demonio- ¿hay porque siempre me pasa esto? -la madre y la niña se rieron un poco hasta que la madre vio el cielo viendo que algo estaba cayendo-

¿Cariño que es eso? -dijo la madre sorprendida, los tres pusieron atención hasta que lo que cuyo impacto con fuerza en el suelo dejando un agujero en la nieve, los tres gritaron asustados y se alejaron un poco por precaución, en casa de la familia Hoops Judy estaba ayudando a sus padres a decorar la casa para Navidad-

Hay adoro estas fiestas, la cocina de mama, el árbol -dijo Judy sonriendo, estaba sacando algunas decoraciones mientras estaba una de sus hermanas con ella pero ella tenía ojos verdes-

¿No crees que ya es tiempo de llamar a algún chico a la casa? -dijo su hermana sonriendo-

Hay Suni ¿que cosas dices? -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada- yo no tengo novio, jeje si solo tengo amigos, está mi jefe...-Judith estaba nerviosa y su hermana se acercó-

Judy me estás engañando, te conozco desde que éramos niñas y sé que cuando mientes te trabas y tus orejas hacen eso raro -dijo Suni sonriendo señalando su orejas enredándose un poco, Judith suspiró y se compuso las orejas- tienes un novio, y no quieres traerlo a casa ¿verdad?

Bueno no es que no quiera, es que ustedes no soportaron tenerlo aquí -dijo Judy algo deprimida-

¿Porque? Ni un estuvieras saliendo con un zorro jeje -dijo Suni sonriendo y Judy apretó los dientes algo nerviosa- no...¿acaso tú..? -señaló a Judy y ella asintió- Judy -susurró algo sorprendido y la atrajo con ella a un cuarto vacío- ¿en qué rayos piensas un zorro como novio?

Bueno es que es genial, amable, lindo, tierno -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada- ¿que te puedo decir? me gustan los depredadores

Bueno al menos sigues siendo virgen ¿verdad? -dijo Suni tranquila y Judy sonrió apretando los dientes- ¿que? ¿De verdad? -se sorprendió bajando sus orejas- oh...vaya...que bueno que me lo dices porque yo también deje de serlo y con un puma -susurró y Judy levantó las orejas sorprendida-

¿Tu? ¿Con un puma? Jamás me los espere -dijo Judy sorprendida y comenzó a reír un poco-

Bueno me gustan grandes y fuertes -dijo Suni riendo un poco- además traigo a tus compañeros también para que pasemos todos una bonita Navidad, además no tanto ponche así será más fácil decirle a mama y a papa que no soy virgen -Judith sonrió girando la cabeza, el celular de ajustado sonó y ella contestó-

Si aquí Hoops -dijo Judy sonriendo- si...entendido..iré de inmediato

¿Tu trabajo? -dijo Suni sonriendo-

Si, era mi jefe tenemos un trabajo -dijo Judy calmada colgando el teléfono- oye...¿crees que puedas..? -Suni asintió y Judy sonrió- gracias eres la mejor -Judith sé fue corriendo mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak, Izak estaba guardando unas cosas en una maleta, Gina estaba sentada en su cama viéndolo empacar-

No entiendo ¿por que tienes que irte? -dijo Gina deprimida-

Perdóname Gina pero tengo que irme -dijo Izak calmado- mi padre y sus compañeros tienen un trabajo de asesinato

Pero ellos trabajan para naval -dijo Gina calmada- ¿sus tiene que ver contigo?

El asesinato tiene que ver con una familia de tres y el sospechoso es un naval, pero más que nada este trabajo tiene que ver con los civiles -dijo Izak calmado- descuida solo será durante hoy y mañana, vamos a la escena del crimen y luego me iré

Quería que nuestra primera Navidad fuera algo especial -dijo Gina deprimida, Izak suspiró y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente-

Tranquila solo será por está vez y en Año Nuevo estaremos juntos te lo juro -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina asintió y los dos se fueron, después de recorrer dl camino los dos llegaron-

Pero es nuestra primera Navidad juntos -dijo Gina en forma de queja y algo infantil mientras Izak estaba caminando tranquilo- ¿No podrías pedir el tiempo libre?

Los homicidios no descansan -dijo Izak calmado- lo siento pero aveces esto pasa

¿Que cosas pasa? -dijo Nick calmado-

Estoy molesta y triste por que mi novio prefiere estar detrás de su escritorio naval que conmigo en Navidad -dijo Gina algo molesta-

Yo no le veo lo malo -dijo Nick calmado- yo también pediré el turno para la Navidad

¿Que? -dijo Judy sorprendida- pero pensé que estaríamos juntos esta Navidad, mis familiares estarán celebrando y luego vendré a verte te lo juro -Judy bajo las orejas algo deprimida- que mal

Zanahorias las fiestas navideñas no son lo mío -dijo Nick calmado- por lo general Finnick y yo bebíamos cerveza y mucho ponche de huevo hasta vomitar

Pero es Navidad, se supone que es época de estar feliz, de estar con amigos y seres amados -dijo Gina preocupada- de estar con tu familia, amigos o amantes, es la celebración de la felicidad de gozar, de ver todo lo bueno de la vida -los cuatro se estaban acercando hasta el agujero de la zona de impacto- de ser...¡¿Y Santa Claus está muerto?! -grito sorprendida mientras Judy estaba sorprendida, los cuatro estaban viendo a un oso polar disfrazado de Santa Claus en el agujero-

¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! ¡Santa está muerto ¿quien lo haría?! -Judy se tapo la boca sorprendida-

Colgaré al maldito en mi pared por haber derribado a Santa de su trineo -dijo Gina molesta-

Gina Santa Claus no existe -dijo Izak calmado- ¿que ha dicho la familia?

Hasta ahora la familia dijo que este oso cayó del cielo y se impactó frente a ellos dejando este agujero, por el torso, la panza y esa complexión yo diría que sí es un perfecto Santa -dijo Surei calmada anotando algunas cosas mientras Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo-

Parece que el impacto si fue duro, fue al menos de 1300 pies de altura -dijo Doki calmado- la leyenda de Santa Claus existe desde 1809 gracias a un poeta en lo que era el Nueva York de antaño, el creó un pequeño y lindo duende de oso polar que viaja en renos y hacía juguetes para todos los niños buenos del mundo ahí fue cuando surgió el primer San Nicolás

Vez hasta Doki es más festivo en esto -dijo Gina algo molesta regañando a Izak- ¿la caída lo mato?

No sabría decirlo con certeza hasta hacer la autopsia pero si te diré esto el parecía que estaba volando sobre el parque -dijo Doki calmado y Judy y Gina abrieron la boca para decir algo- y no, no era en un trineo tirado por mágicos renos voladores -las dos chicas se quedaron calladas ante el comentario

¿Hay alguna identificación? -dijo Nick calmado-

No creo que esto ayude mucho -dijo Surei sonriendo y mostró una cartera negra, Nick la tomó y la reviso-

Esto debe ser una broma -dijo Nick sorprendido, Izak tomó la cartera y suspiro-

Nombre Henry Krigsten dirección el polo norte -dijo Izak serio viendo la foto y datos del oso polar-

Ja si existe -dijo Gina sonriendo- pero no debería estar feliz el milagro navideño se muere

Bien llévense el cuerpo, Nick, Surei quédense aquí y revelen algunas pistas que haya del cuerpo, está podría no ser nuestra escena del crimen secundaría -dijo Izak calmado y los dos zorros asintieron, después de un rato Izak estaba revisando la información del caso en su oficina y Gina pasó- ¿hay algo nuevo en el caso?

No de momento -dijo Gina calmada, Izak tenía puesta una camisa blanca, una chaqueta contra el frío de color azul oscura y un pantalón negro- ¿Por que tienes que irte?

Tengo que irme por trabajo -dijo Izak calmado- mira en verdad quiero quedarme con vivo pero ser el teniente es más difícil de lo pensado

Bueno pero dime ¿llamaste a tu padre o a tu abuelo? -dijo Gina calmada-

Mi padre me estará esperando en NCIS y mi abuelo está en un rincón de Pensilvania sin tecnología -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno eso que ni que -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak movió su escritorio y tomo una maleta- nos vemos en unos días y felices fiestas

Felices fiestas -dijo Izak sonriendo, le dio un beso un los labios y se retiró, después de un rato Gina estaba recostada en un escritorio hasta sus Nick y Judy se acercaron-

Por favor dime que tienes algo nuevo -dijo Gina calmada-

Si tenemos algo -dijo Nick sonriendo- resulta que nuestra víctima se llama Edmond Polares -Nick puso una foto de un oso polar de mediana edad, usaba un traje negro-

También descubrimos algo el control de tráfico aéreo no registró nada hoy por la noche, no había nada nuevo -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Como que no había nada? Durante el atentado del 11 de septiembre se decretó que todo vuelo que pase sé debe registrar -dijo Gina calmada-

No exactamente, solo los vuelos comerciales pueden evadir esa regla -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¿Como lo sabes? -dijo Gina confundida-

Bueno es que cuando tenía mis tiempos de joven alocado una vez Finnick y yo queríamos seducir a un par de hermosas...-Nick se quedó callado al ver la expresión de enojo de Judy a el punto es que descubrimos como pasar paletas sin ser detectados

No continúa, yo quiero oír todo lo qué dirás -dijo Judy sonriendo pero sus ojos parecía que estaba molesta y Gina sonrío-

Volviendo al caso ¿donde vive Edmond? ¿O a sus sé dedicaba? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Bueno para salvarme resulta que Edmond Polares es un Santa Claus de los que se rentan para las festividades, investigue más a más fondo sobre su traje y resulta que encontré su domicilio -dijo Nick sonriendo-

El polo norte -dijo Judith sonriendo-

Heeeee Nop -dijo Nick sonriendo, los tres se fueron juntos a un edificios de departamentos y entraron a un topándose con una mujer zarigüeya y su hijo, los dos tenían el pelo color café claro en el cuerpo y el pelo negro en la espalda-

¿Nuestro Edmond está muerto? -la zarigüeya estaba un poco preocupada-

Si, señora Zarik ¿que tanto conocían a Edmond? -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno el llego a nuestra puerta hace unos años, mi hijo Jen y yo apenas estábamos acostumbrando a la muerte de mi esposo -dijo Zarik calmada y señaló al macho junto a ella que parecía tener como 20 años-

Mi padre murió en un caso pero Edmond llegó y nos ayudó, el trabaja en cosas menores y era un Santa profesional en todo diciembre -dijo Jen calmado, Nick y Judy estaba caminando viendo el lugar notando que había algunas postales de Navidad y muchas cartas de Navidad cortadas y pegadas- el era Santa profesional -Jen movió la puerta de un armario y mostró trajes de Santa Claus dentro-

¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo vieron? -dijo Judy calmada-

Ayer a las cinco, él tenía su traje puesto pensé que iba a trabajar -dijo Zarik aún un poco preocupada, Nick movió un reloj y activo el mecanismo del pájaro Coo Coo, Nick lo trato de pagar y lo termino rompiendo un poco-

Hay..creo que..era muy devoto a su trabajo -dijo Nick un poco nervioso-

Si él trabajaba en un albergue durante el año, y trabaja de Santa profesional, las cartas que recibía son de niños a los que arreglaba sus juguetes -dijo Zarik calmada- hasta nos ayudó con la demanda-

¿Demanda? -dijo Judy confundida- ¿acaso también era abogado?

No, el nos ayudó, nos apoyo muchas veces después de la demanda -dijo Zarik calmada-

Bueno, tal vez tenía enemigos del pasado -dijo Nick calmado- ¿en algún momento hubo una llamada o alguien que lo haya amenazado?

Hace unos días llevó otro oso polar, este sonaba enojado y golpeaba la puerta de Edmond -dijo Zarik algo preocupada-

¿Alguien lo vio? -dijo Judy calmada-

Yo si lo vi -dijo Jen calmado- era también un oso polar pero su aspecto era un poco más duro

Si, yo le pregunté si pasaba algo malo pero me dijo que no era nada, pero lo note más alterado -dijo Zarik calmada-

¿Puedes describir al oso? -dijo Gina calmada-

No hay necesidad miren aquí está -dijo Jen calmado, se acercaron a la pared y mostró una foto de un oso polar junto a un avión, el oso usaba una chamarra negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y se veía algo viejo, Gina, Nick y Judy volvieron a la estación y procesaron la imagen del avión con John-

Bien ya tengo la información -dijo John sonriendo- resulta que es un aeroplano que le pertenece a un tal David Dunno, es piloto registrado en Zootopia y tiene antecedentes de agresion y pérdida de control en vías públicas

Conduce un avión es perfecto -dijo Nick sonriendo, el telefono de Judy sonó y ella contestó-

Si aquí Judy -dijo calmada- ¿de verdad? Bien vamos para allá -colgó y suspiro- Surei y Doki encontraron algunos rastros en el cuerpo de Edmond vamos -los tres llegaron a la morgue donde Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo de Edmond sin su disfraz-

¿Que tienes para mí Doki? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Bueno encontré envolturas de dulces dentro de su disfraz -dijo Doki calmado mostrando una bolsa con envolturas dentro- consumía mucho dulce

Pues tiene que ser gordito y divertido para los niños -dijo Judy sonriendo-

También descubrimos sus la altura y su caída no lo mataron -dijo Surei calmada- lo mato un disparo

Ahí tienes no murió por caer de la altura -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Le dispararon en su trineo -dijo Judy sería levantando la mano y Nick se golpeó la cara-

También encontramos un rastro de una pintura laminada de color rubí -dijo Doki sonriendo mostrando una parte de metal pintada de rojo-

De su trineo -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Posiblemente del avión donde estaba -dijo Nick algo molesto- bien ahora sabemos que le dispararon, cayó desde una altura estable y aparte iba en un avión, ahora tenemos a un oso polar que tiene antecedentes de agresion, lo amenazo y es piloto, vamos a resolver la muerte de Edmond

La muerte de Santa querrás decir -dijo Judy calmada mientras Gina se reía-

Parece que Izak te dejo un trabajo pesado -dijo Doki sonriendo-

Si estoy en horrible infierno de la Navidad -dijo Nick sonriendo y las hembras solo le dieron un golpe la cabeza para irse caminando- para Navidad deseo un casco -levantó la mano viendo al techo esperando algo- nop no pasa nada -los tres estaban saliendo hasta que se toparon con John-

Chicos tengo información que les puede servir -dijo John calmado-

¿De que se trata? -dijo Nick calmado-

Es la ubicación y trabajo del oso polar que es piloto, busque registrados del avión y apareció un nombre David Dunner -John mostró la foto e información del oso en unos papeles- tiene antecedentes de agresion y abuso por el alcohol

Bien y ahora dónde trabaja -dijo Gina sonriendo, Jon les dio la información y los tres fueron a la dirección dónde vieron que había osos polares rondando, estaban en Tundratown y veían mucho moviendo por las fiestas, entraron a la tienda viendo que todo estaba organizado para las fiestas y había bastones de dulce de gran tamaño hechos de plásticos-

Qué lindo -dijo Judy sonriendo- es cómo entrar a una aldea navideña -Judy estaba viendo todo sonriendo igual que Gina- mira un adorno de hombre de gengibre -dijo Gina sonriendo viendo un muñeco de plástico con forma de galleta, Nick suspiró y comenzó a caminar viendo todo-

Buenas tardes -dijo Nick saludando a una leopardo de las nieves, la leopardo tenía el pelo casi grisáceo, ojos morados claros, usaba una saco rojo, una camisa negra bajo y una falda roja-

Hola felices fiestas -dijo la leopardo sonriendo- ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

Disculpe estoy buscando a David Dunner -dijo Nick calmado-

El está en el salón dando su clase -dijo la leopardo sonriendo-

Disculpen pero ¿que es lo que hacen o trabajan aquí? -dijo Gina confundida-

Nosotros...hacemos magia -dijo la leopardo sonriendo, los llevo por un pasillo y abrió la puerta mostrando un salón decorado-

¡Todos juntos! ¡Con ganas Jo Jo Jo! -gritó un oso polar vestido cómo Santa Claus, había más animales vestidos cómo Santa Claus en su mayoría eran osos polares- ¡otra vez! -los Santas estaban riendo con fuerza- ¡Desde el diafragma Jo Jo Jo! -los animales lo estaban imitando-

Es una escuela para santas -dijeron Judy y Gina sonriendo emocionadas-

Esto es peor que el examen de la prostata -dijo Nick nervioso, llamaron a David el cuál era un oso polar más grande que los demás-

Que locura yo no mate a Edmond -dijo David nervioso-

Créame nada que diga le ayudará hace falta a mucho más para convencernos -dijo Nick calmado y las dos hembras estaban sonriendo viendo a David- ¿cuando fue la última vez que vio a Edmond?

Hace semanas -dijo David nervioso-

Muy bien ¿que hizo ayer por la tarde? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Estaba en un centro juvenil dándole juguetes a los niños pobres -dijo David calmado y de su ropa saco una pipa de madera-

Bien escuche hay dos testigos que vieron que llevo a la casa de Edmond y golpeó la puerta diciendo maldiciones y demás -dijo Judy calmada-

¿De ese sé trata todo esto? -dijo David confundido- eso no fue nada solo estaba molesto

La cosa es que usted amenazo a Edmond diciendo que lo mataría y hoy apareció muerto -dijo Nick calmado, David preparo su pipa y suspiro-

Eso fue porque estaba ebrio, Edmond me había robado unos clientes, la revista de Navidad de este año escogió a Edmond en lugar es ami, yo siempre soy el santa de la revista -dijo David calmado- este año querían algo cálido, tierno, es decir mirenme soy cálido, soy tierno pero este año escogieron a Edmond, entonces fui a casa bebí demasiado y perdí el control, no fue mi intención

¿Volvió a ver a Edmond después de eso? -dijo Judy calmada-

No, cuando conocí a Edmond hace cinco años estaba perdido en la vida -dijo David calmado- yo lo ayudé le ayude a descubrir quién era y decidió hacerse Santa por eso, ahora pierdo clientes por el, creo que ya es hora de colgar mi traje rojo

¿Es una metáfora? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Edmond estaba usando su traje rojo cuando cayó en el parque ¿sabe si tuvo trabajo? -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno pregúntenle a su agente -dijo David calmado-

¿Ustedes tienen agentes? -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Si, todos usamos la agencia Holly days es la más barata que podemos contratar -dijo David calmado-

Usted dijo que Edmond estaba perdido en la vida ¿que quizo decir con eso? -dijo Judy calmada-

Bueno es algo no entiendo muy bien todavía, pero creo que se hizo Santa para darle un giro a su vida -dijo David calmado- o darle un motivo y le funcionó

¿Darle un motivo a su vida? -dijo Gina calmada-

Cuando conocí a Edmond era alguien totalmente diferente -dijo David calmado, los tres quedaron calmados con las palabras y regresaron a la estación-

Bien revise la coartada -dijo Nick calmado- tiene razón, el centro juvenil dijo que de Santa que contrataron si llego y su avión lleva en el andar meses

¿Qué hay de Edmond? -dijo Judy calmada-

Su agencia dijo que no tuvo trabajo anoche -dijo Nick calmado- ¿por que tenía su traje? ¿Por que lo mataron? Esto suena a una historia de Navidad

¿Por que cambio su vida? -dijo Judy confundida-

De hecho lo acabó de investigar es bastante extraño -dijo Gina confundida y mostró la computadora dónde estaba la imagen de Edmond- resulta que antes de ser Santa era abogado, era gente de equidad en un despacho muy importante

Eso si es extraño -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Esto es lo extraño decidió cambiar medio millón al año al año para tener tan solo el diez por ciento al año siendo Santa -dijo Nick sorprendido-

¿Que tiene de malo ser Santa? -dijo Judy sonriendo- es tierno

No lo es, ganar cómo cien kilos y tener toda la tarde a niños malcriados llorando y haciendo pipí encima si es tierno -dijo Nick con sarcasmo-

Gracias por la imagen -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Bueno pasando a otra cosa resulta que retiró dos mil en efectivo -dijo John calmado-

No tenía ese dinero cuando lo encontramos y no puede ser un robo -dijo Gina calmada- bien John analiza las cámaras de seguridad del cajero, veamos si Edmond hizo algo después, ¿alguna llamada?

Si le hizo muchas llamadas a una abogada -dijo Surei calmada- y la última llamada que hizo fue a su ex esposa

¡¿La señora Claus?! -dijeron Judy y Gina sonriendo-

Wendy Harley -dijo Surei calmada- seguí revisando los registros no la había llamado en más de tres años

Así que sacó dos mil en efectivo, llama a su ex esposa y dos horas aparece muerto -dijo Gina calmada- vamos por ella -los demás asintieron-


	49. Chapter 49

En un momento todos estaban entrando a la estación acompañados de una osa polar de ojos cafés claros y usaba un vestido de color negó y un sombrero rojo con una noche buena puesta-

No puedo creer que Edmond está muerto -dijo la osa- cuando me llamo me dijo que quería pasar pasó y cuándo lo iba ni lo podía reconocer, estaba muy cambiado y ahora ya no está

Lamento preguntarle esto señora Harley pero ¿dónde estuvo anoche a las 9:30 pm? -dijo Judy calmada-

Si descuide yo entiendo, estaba en una fiesta de beneficiencia -dijo Harley calmada-

¿Por que Edmond quería verla? -dijo Judy calmada-

Para disculparse -dijo Harley calmada-

¿Disculparse por que? -dijo Nick confundido-

Por cómo se fue de nuestras vidas -dijo Harley calmada- pasamos doce años juntos, hacíamos todo juntos y hace cinco años en Navidad fuimos a una fiesta y vimos que bello es vivir -los dos asintieron sonriendo- entonces a la mañana siguiente se fue con lo que tenía puesto

¿Sabe por que volvió para verla? -dijo Nick confundido-

Me dijo que se quería disculpar -dijo Harley calmada- cuando llegó no lo reconocí, me sorprendió bastante estaba nervioso y alterado

¿Le dio una idea de a quién vería o si alguien lo perseguía? -dijo Judy confundida-

Yo me quedé viendo por la ventana, cuando lo vi subiendo a su taxi y se fue vi a un animal que lo estaba siguiendo en lo que parecía ser una motocicleta, creo que era un oso polar joven y con el iba a un animal más pequeño -dijo Harley calmada-

Necesitaremos una descripción de la moto y sus conductores -dijo Judy calmada, Gina estaba en su escritorio viendo su teléfono no unos ojos tristes y grandes de cachorro-

¿Que te pasa? -dijo Surei calmada-

Izak no me ha llamado me dijo que me llamaría cuando estuviera disponible ¿por que no me llama? -dijo Gina deprimida-

Hay contigo, Izak debe estar en medio de un tiroteo -dijo Surei calmada y Gina suspiro asustada- lo sé yo también me asuste, pero está con NCIS estará bien el está a salvo -las dos hembras asintieron mientras tanto en las calles de una ciudad lejana, se vio cómo una camioneta con las letras NCIS estaba siendo conducida a una gran velocidad, los vehículos que estaban pasando por ahí se hicieron a un lado mientras la camioneta derrapaba en las esquinas al doblar, dentro estaba Izak junto a Dinozzo y Magee, los tres parecían asustados y nerviosos-

¡Aún no entiendo por que la dejaron conducir! -gritó Izak preocupado- ¡Aquí notó más de treinta faltas a las reglas de tránsito!

¡Esto es horrible! ¡Todavía quiero vivir! -Magee gritó asustado-

¡Esto no lo puedo creer! ¡Ziva por dios nadie te está persiguiendo! ¡Conduce con más cuidado! -Dinozzo grito asustado, quien estaba conduciendo era una pantera hembra de pelo café claro en el cuerpo con las manos y orejas negras con ojos color marrón, usaba un traje de saco, playera blanca y un pantalón no una gorra de NCIS-

Vamos así llegamos más rápido -dijo Ziva sonriendo- saben que soy una bien conductora

¡No! ¡Deberías estar presa! -Magee gritó asustado-

Calmate Magee además es bueno ¿que les puede pasar si yo conduzco? -dijo Ziva sonriendo-

¡Podríamos morir porque conduces así! -gritaron los tres machos nerviosos viendo el camino-

Bebés -dijo Ziva aburrida, dio un giro y los tres machos gritaron golpeando la puerta de la camioneta, de regreso a CSI Gina estaba revisando una caja suspirando pero la caja estaba decorada cómo regalo-

¿Que tienes ahí? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Es un regalo que le iba a dar a Izak pero cómo el sé fue no se lo pude dar -dijo Gina calmada- cuídenlo chicos tengo que ir a ver unas cosas -Gina de levanto dejando a Nick y a Judy tranquilos y solos-

¿Quieres ver que le iba a regalar? -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Nick deja eso es un regalo para el teniente -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Vamos no es para tanto -dijo Nick sonriendo, Nick abrió la caja con cuidado ya que solo le faltaba el listón, lo reviso y sonrío- vaya vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? -levantó lo que parecía ser un mini vestido de Navidad, un gorro de Santa, una faja para ajustar, y un látigo con más cosas dentro, Judy se sonrojó mucho al verlo- la segunda al mano le tiene un regalo al teniente, y el teniente le dará un pequeño paquete jajaja -Judy se tapo la boca sonrojada y nerviosa- el teniente hará Jo Jo jo y la segunda al mando dirá Jaaaaa jaaaa haaaan -Nick río un poco bailando pero Gina estaba detrás de el algo molesta-

Ah...Nick...-dijo Judy nerviosa y Nick estaba rindo un poco-

Agente Wilde espero que haga algo mejor que bailar -dijo Gina molesta y Nick se detuvo asunto, Gina se acercó a Nick y le quitó el regalo de las manos- prepárate porque te voy a torturar este año y mucho -se fue molesta mientras Nick se sentaba asustado- y por cierto el no tiene un paquete pequeño lo tiene grande y me gusta

Vaya...que honestidad -dijo Judy nerviosa, Surei llegó con unos papeles en las manos- ¿que traes Surei?

Tengo información acerca de la abogada que Edmond, resulta que el le estuvo hablando por una hora acerca de documentos falsos, cargos y demás -dijo Surei calmada-

¿Documentos falsos? -dijo Gina calmada regresando- ¿por que Edmond quiero saber acerca de eso?

No lo sé pero su abogada me mando toda la información y la platica que tuvieron -dijo Surei calmada- ella tenía una gran demanda que tratar para una familia, ella había pedido millones por publicar la demanda y Edmond le pidió que no la abandonará, le suplico que esperará unos días en lo que lograra algo

¿Dijo de que se trataba? -dijo Nick confundido-

No, pero dijo que lo único que podía salvar la demanda era un cheque por más de 25000 -dijo Surei calmada-

Que raro, ¿de dónde podría sacar tanto dinero siendo Santa? -dijo Judy calmada-

Bueno pues hay algo más que encontré -dijo John llegando con unos documentos- encontré que el sujeto de la motocicleta era un oso polar joven de unos 18 años pero esto es lo más importante -abrió la carpeta y mostró una foto de un oso y una zarigüeya con el- ¿lo reconocen?

Es Jen -dijo Gina sorprendida- ¿por que Jen estaba siguiendo a Edmond?

Quizás porque Edmond fue quien los dejo en la calle en primer lugar -dijo John calmado-

¿Que? -dijeron todos sorprendidos- habla bien John -dijo Gina algo molesta-

Bueno resulta que la familia de Zarik había perdido sus ahorros en una demanda, todo debido a un grupo de abogados, ellos trataron de defenderse diciendo que habían realizado todos los pagos a tiempo pero el banco presentó evidencia de que no, perdieron los ahorros y su casa, dl padre de Jen tuvo que trabajar para tratar de sacar a su familia adelante pero cayó rendido ante el volante y se estrelló, no sobrevivo -dijo John calmado y los demás asintieron-

¿Esto que tiene que ver con Edmond? -dijo Judy sería-

Bueno sobre esa parte resulta que el abogado que les quitó todo resultó ser Edmond -dijo John calmado- y la junta de abogados tiene todo el papeleo

Es mejor que hayamos a hablar con él cuanto antes -dijo Nick sonriendo, más tarde habían traído a Jen y a su madre- sabes Jen por un momento casi te creo inocente, ¿qué pasó hijo? ¿Descubriste quién era Edmond y lo que les hizo en el pasado y en cuento lo supiste quisiste venganza?

¿De que está hablando? -dijo Zarik calmada- mi hijo no ha hecho nada malo

En realidad eso es de lo que queríamos hablar con ustedes -dijo Judy calmada, se acercó y mostró unas fotos de del oso y de Jen- resulta que Jen había seguido a Edmond desde que había ido a hace ahora con su ex esposa, según su ex esposa dice que vio a un oso y a una zarigüeya siguiendo el taxi dónde Edmond se había ido

Y no solo eso -dijo Nick sonriendo- también resulta que Edmond es...

Está bien -dijo Jen nervioso- está bien mama si yo lo seguí, pero no lo mate, el me pidió que lo hiciera -Zarik estaba sorprendida- el era el abogado que nos quitó todo

¿Por que estabas siguiendo a Edmond? -dijo Zarik sorprendida-

También investigamos a su hijo señora Zarik -dijo Judy calmada- resulta que su hijo tiene antecedentes de entrar a las casas y robar, pero más que nada es experto en abrir seguros

Bueno el me pidió un trabajo, el me pidió que lo siguiera para pedirme disculpas, para ayudarnos una ultima vez -dijo Jen serio- pero el quería que entrara a una compañía llena de abogados pero no robamos nada de valor, pero me pidió que abriera una puerta y robo unos documentos

¿Documentos? -dijo Nick confundido-

Jen ¿que estabas haciendo? ¿Y porque? -dijo Zarik molesta-

Espere señora ¿qué documentos se llevaron? -dijo Judy confundida-

Era una caja de documentos, solo nos llevamos una y la escondimos en el departamento de la abogada -dijo Jen calmado- no se que quería pero dijo la abogada que esos documentos eran falsos

¿Documentos falsos? -dijo Judy confundida- eso suena interesante ¿cómo se llama el lugar a donde fueron? -Jen le dio el nombre y más tarde todos estaban llegando a una especie de edificio grande y elegante, Gina y Judy estaban hablando con oso gorila de gran tamaño usando un traje elegante de color azul oscuro-

Bueno ¿a que debo está visita? -dijo el gorila sonriendo-

Señor Gor nos informaron que en una fiesta previa a la Navidad ustedes ordenaron un santa para los hijos de los empleados -dijo Gina calmada- pero más que nada del santa que vino a trabajar aquí fue Edmond

¿Edmond? -dijo Gor sorprendido- vaya no lo hemos visto en más de cinco años desde que vimos que bello es vivir, no lo vi antes

Bueno resulta que a Edmond lo mataron y parece que vino aquí antes -dijo Judy calmada- y se llevó unos documentos de sus oficinas, según era un caso antiguo de su despacho

Bueno nosotros tenemos los documentos guardados en una bodega junto a evidencias pasadas -dijo Gor sorprendido- pero no tenemos sistema de seguridad, me temo que es todo lo que tenemos -Gina y Judy estaban algo serias mientras hablaban con Gor, Nick estaba hablando con algunos oficiales, después de ver un rato el lugar se topó con Gina y Judy en la salida del edificio-

Bien creo tener algo -dijo Nick sonriendo- encontré que el guardia de seguridad estaba fumando en la azotea del edificio, también encontré esto -dijo Nick sonriendo mostrando una bolsa con basura-

¿Basura? ¿Tomaste basura de una azotea? -dijo Gina sorprendida y confundida- ¿de que nos sirve eso?

Bueno ¿recuerdas cuando encontramos esa máscara de demonio del caso de los ladrones locos? -dijo Nick sonriendo y Gina asintió- bueno pues este puede ser lo mismo -Judy estaba sonriendo y su teléfono sonó-

¿Si? -dijo Judy contestando el teléfono- si entendido, gracias Surei -colgó y suspiro- Surei analizó la pintura escarlata que estaba en el cuerpo de Edmond, resulta queso de un avión, ese avión está recién pintando, buscó las características de la pintura y un registro de los últimos aviones que estaban guardados en un angar

Un avión, si es un avión pequeño entonces eso podría volar por debajo del límite establecido -dijo Gina calmada- vamos al angar más cercano -los tres asintieron, todos estaban en un angar cercano, estaban hablando con un pingüino el cual tenía los registros-

Buen aquí tengo todos los aviones de tipo pequeño -dijo el pingüino calmado-

¿Tiene un avión de tipo pequeño de color rojo escarlata? -dijo Judy calmada-

Si hay uno -dijo el pingüino calmado- por aquí -se acercaron a un helicóptero pequeño de color rojo escarlata pero lo suficientemente grande para dos osos- es este -Gina lo abrió con la llave y comenzó a revisar con los guantes de látex puestos-

Hay signos de disparos -dijo Gina sorprendida viendo la puerta del copiloto con manchas de quemaduras por disparo, tocó el asiento del copiloto y de este borro sangre cómo si fuera una esponja- es sangre y está fresca

Entonces está es nuestra escena del crimen principal, a Edmond lo mataron aquí -dijo Judy sorprendida-

¿Cuál es la cantidad de gasolina que tenía este avión? -dijo Nick calmado viendo el indicado de gasolina-

Tanque lleno, ayer lo tenía lleno pero...parece que llegó con menos de medio tanque -dijo el pingüino sorprendido-

Bien tenemos nuestra escena del crimen hay que llamar a una grúa para que se lo lleven -dijo Gina sería, llevaron el avión hasta el taller de la estación y Gina comenzó procesarlo, tomó muestra de la sangre, Judy estaba con John el cual estaba haciendo cálculos sobre el rendimiento del avión, Gina tomó muerta de sangre, huellas parciales que había dentro del avión, las estuvo revisando mientras recolectaba algo de pelo y fibras que encontraba, después de un rato todos estaban reunidos en la mesa del laboratorio-

Bien encontré sangre y pelo de oso polar dentro del avión pero la sangre es de Edmond -dijo Gina seria- ahí lo mataron

El pelo que encontraste lo analice con la basura que Nick encontró en la azotea del edificio de abogados -dijo Surei calmada- la basura que encontró fue un refresco de cola

Un oso polar bebiendo un refresco de cola de lata roja -dijo Judy sonriendo- que lindo mundo -los demás asintieron sonriendo-

Bueno la boquilla tenía manchas de tabaco para pipa y saliva, la saliva coincide con el pelo es el mismo ADN -dijo Surei calmada-

¿Tabaco para pipa? -dijo Gina sorprendida y se quedó pensando- David, el es piloto

Si y no solo eso, resulta que el tanque de gasolina del avión gasto lo exacto, gasto gasolina desde el angar hasta la azotea del edificio de abogados -dijo John calmado-

Bien traigamos a David -dijo Gina sería, Judy y Nick fueron a la escuela de Santas dónde estaba David dando su clase y se topó con las miradas de Nick y Judy-

David Dunner vendrás con nosotros por la muerte de Edmond -dijo Nick serio, David trato de correr y Nick lo siguió igual que Judy, Judith apareció frente a David y Nick aparecio detrás de él, David se puso nervioso y sujeto un bastón de dulce de plástico y lanzó un golpe horizontal hacia los dos, Judith bajo se agachó esquivando el golpe pero a Nick si lo golpeó haciendo que cayera al suelo, Judith saltó y le dio una patada en el estomago a David, David retrocedió un poco y se topó con Gina-

Pum pum golpe en la cara -Gina sonrío y le dio un golpe a David en la cara, los santas se levantaron y rodearon a las dos hembras, un santa lanzó un golpe vertical con una bolsa llena de paquetes pero Gina salgo a un lado esquivando el golpe, el santa grito y lanzó un golpe de nuevo, Gina corrió y le dio un golpe en el estomago, le dio una leve patada en las piernas tirándolo al suelo, el santa trato de levantarse pero Gina vio cómo David estaba por huir, Gina comenzó a correr hacia David y le dio una tecleada tirándolo al suelo, David estaba forcejeando pero Gina gruño y le dio un golpe en al espalda con un codo, le sujeto del brazo derecho y lo doblo haciendo que David se quejara, Judith avanzó rápido entre los santas y vio a David esposado-

Vaya que rápido -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Créeme Judy estar con Izak me enseñó muchas cosas -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿y Nick? -Judy lo busco y lo encontró inconsciente en el suelo- tu traigo es tu novio

Si claro -dijo Judy algo molesta- ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo Izak ahora? -en algún lugar de la bahía, Izak estaba detrás de una camioneta con un arma en sus manos, estaba usando una puerta cómo protección cubriéndose de los disparos, la ventana se rompió y el se levanto, apuntó y comenzó a disparar cuatro veces, le dio a un zorro en la cabeza, volvió a disparar y le dio a un león en el pecho, se agachó esquivando más disparos, se asomó por un lado y disparo hasta vaciar su arma-

¡Padre ¿tienes alguna nueva idea?! -Izak gritó sorprendido mientras los disparos seguían llegando-

¡Tranquilo! ¡Tenemos que resistir! -Jethro gritó molesto, se asomó por la izquierda y disparo hasta matar a dos lobos con sus disparos, entre los vehículos vieron a un panda corriendo con un portafolio- ¡Tienes los archivos! ¡Hay que detenerlos antes de que los venda!

¡Vamos! -Izak y Jethro se levantaron, los dos corrieron hasta que vieron que el panda corrió por un pasillo, se escondió en un lugar basura, Jethro e Izak rodearon el pasillo y llegaron hasta una bodega dónde se toparon con el panda cargando el portafolio y los dos le apuntaron con sus armas- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste!

¡Ríndete y deja el portafolio en el suelo! -Jethro estaba apuntándole a la cabeza-

Alto a los dos -levantó la mano derecha mostrando un control remoto- este control está conectado inalambricamente a 100 kilos de dinamita conectados en serie, si lo activo podrán decirle adios a la brigada de oficiales completa, se cómo operan los del FBI quiero un avión y escapar

No somos del FBI imbecil -dijeron Jethro e Izak serios y le dispararon a la cabeza dejando al panda muerto-

 _ _Gibbs aquí Abby__ -Jethro sujeto un micrófono en su oído derecho escuchando la voz de la pantera- __buenas noticias encontramos las bombas están desarmadas, no estallaran__

Buen trabajo Abby -dijo Jethro calmado-

 _ _Gracias Gibbs y de nada -__ dijo Abby sonriendo emocionada desde su laboratorio-

¿Es todo por hoy? -dijo Izak calmado-

No todo termina rápido, aún hay cosas por hacer, marine muerto escondido en un cultivo -dijo Jethro calmado e Izak asintió siguiendo a Gibbs- al menos esto es más emocionante que seguir a un asesino vestido por las calles -Izak asintio sonriendo, de regreso en Zootopia Gina y los demás habían metido a David en una sala para interrogaciones, Judy y Gina estaban viendo cómo David estaba caminando de lado a lado nervioso-

Chicas escuchen esto -dijo Surei calmada llegando con más documentos- descubrí algo importante en los documentos que me trajo la abogada de Edmond, resulta que para pagar la demanda anterior el señor Zarik había dado cómo abono un reloj antiguo que tiene un valor de al menos diez mil

Uso un reloj antiguo para pagar al banco ¿pero qué pasó con ese reloj? -dijo Judy confundida-

Eso es lo curioso, el señor Zarik afirmó haber entregado ese reloj cómo prueba de un anticipo esperando pagando al menos la mitad de la demanda pero en el caso frente al jurado el banco mostró un documento falso diciendo que nunca llegó dicho reloj -dijo Surei seria- ellos perdieron el caso y los del banco se quedaron con el reloj

Y Edmond por ser un antiguo abogado que trabajo en ese caso el sabía del reloj -dijo Gian sorprendida- los documentos solo fueron una prueba

Fueron una distracción lo que en verdad quería era el reloj -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Y yo lo encontré -dijo Nick sonriendo con su ojo izquierdo morado- estaba en el departamento de David -mostró un reloj de gran tamaño con pájaro saliendo del enfrente, tenía un marco de oro igual que sus números griegos- esto estaba en su departamento ¿les sirve?

Más de lo pensado -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Dámelo lo llevaré -dijo Gina sonriendo, cargo el reloj y entro con Judy a la sala de interrogaciones-

¡¿Se puede saber porque estoy aquí de nuevo o porque me atacaron?! -David levanto la voz algo molesto-

Sencillo, encontramos fibras de color rojas escarlatas en el traje de Edmond la noche que murió, usando un estudio de la pintura dimos que era la pintura que pertenece a un avión guardado en el mismo andar en dónde usted tiene su avión -dijo Judy sería- entramos al matar y encontramos el avión

El avión tenía pelo de oso polar, huellas de dos osos polares y la sangre de Edmond -dijo Gina sería- un estudio al tanque de gasolina demostró que la noche anterior se usó para ir desde el andar hasta el edificio de la firma de abogados dónde se suponía que usted tendría que estar trabajando, pero no solo eso, encontramos un refresco de cola con su saliva y tabaco de su pipa en el, lo que demuestra que usted estuvo ahí la noche del homicidio

¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu mataste a Edmond? -dijo Judy sería y David se puso más nervioso-

Bueno ya basta -dijo David algo molesto- no mate a Edmond pero si ayude a Edmond por más de cinco años para que siguiera un nuevo camino, para que encontrara su lugar o su propósito en la vida, pero un día se me acerca y me dijo que tenía que pedirme un favor, robamos un avión de un angar cruzamos más de la de la mitad de Tundratown para llegar a ese edificio, me quede esperándolo dos horas en la azotea hasta que empezaron a dispararnos y el llegaba gritando "¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!" Los dos nos subimos al avión arranque y le dije que cerrara la puerta pero el pobre Edmond...fue muy tarde el pobre de Edmond estaba muerto en la silla, la puerta se abrió y perdí el control, su cuerpo cayó por la puerta hasta el centro del parque y todo por ese estupido reloj que no se para que era

Este reloj está asegurado por más de 10000 en efectivo -dijo Gina calmada-

¡¿Esa porqueria vale 10 000?! -grito David sorprendido-

Si, y no es solo eso ¿quienes fueron los que les dispararon? -dijo Judy confundida-

Creo que era una mujer de vestido rojo -dijo David confundido, Gina y Judy se vieron entre ellas y asintieron seguras- ¿que va a pasar conmigo?

Por ahora estará libre -dijo Gina calmada, las dos salieron de la sala de interrogaciones- bien ahora sabemos porque mataron a Edmond -los demás la vieron y trajeron a la señora Harley-

¿Por que me llamaron? -dijo Harley confundida- ¿ya encontraron al que mato a Edmond?

Bueno señora estuvimos investigando más de la cuenta en este caso -dijo Nick sonriendo- usando metáforas en base a mi querida compañera, excave cómo un conejo en una madriguera del pasado, seguí y seguí excavando para entender este caso hasta que ensucie mi suave y esponjada colina -Judy le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se quejara y cayera al suelo-

Señora Harley la traigamos porque queremos hacerles unas preguntas -dijo Judy sonriendo- sabe estuvimos buscando en la firma de abogados dónde Edmond trabajaba, al indagar vimos que Edmond le había dejado una gran fortuna debido a los casos que ganaba, cuando desapareció ese dinero le quedo a usted, era cómo una póliza de seguro para antiguos trabajadores

Que usted perdería si Edmond revelaba secretos de la compañía -dijo Nick sonriendo- y para eso necesitaba el reloj de la familia Zarik

Él estaba arrepentido por lo que le hizo en el pasado escapar, pero su moral llego y decidió hacer lo correcto después de cinco años -dijo Judy sonriendo- usted lo adivino y el día de la fiesta usted vio a Edmond usando su traje de Santa, lo siguió y vio lo que estaba haciendo, revisamos las cámaras de seguridad usted lo siguió y estaba en la fiesta -Harley los estaba viendo sorprendida y luego los dos estaban sonriendo-

El sé apareció en mi casa después de abandonarme cinco años, me dijo que lo menos que quería era hacerme daño de nuevo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que el venía para quitarme mi seguro, lo único que me quedaba era mi dinero que recibía por su seguro -dijo Harley preocupada- sin ese dinero me hubiera quedado en la calle así que yo le dispare

Sus mal porque el si estaba haciendo lo correcto, tenía una gran vida y estaba feliz con lo que era, hasta el final fue un gran oso no puedo decir lo mismo de usted -dijo Nick algo serio, Harley solo bajo la mirada algo deprimida mientras Judy sonreía orgullosa, más tarde todos estaban acomodando sus cosas para retirarse-

Entonces ¿pasaras solo las fiestas? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Bueno si...Finnick tuvo una idea y trato de hacerlo solo pero le salió mal y ahora estará toda la noche en la carcel -dijo Nick sonriendo- yo pedí el turno al menos así tendré algo de dinero extra

Claro...bueno nos vemos...en unos días -dijo Judy sonriendo- te quiero y feliz Navidad -le dio un beso en los labios y se retiró usando un abrigo, Nick se quedó viendo su escritorio el solo hasta que Gina llego y le puso el abrigo en la cabeza-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Nick confundido viendo el abrigo-

Ve -dijo Gina calmada mientras Nick estaba confundido- no te lo diré de nuevo ve, yo te cubro y te daré el dinero, vamos tu novia quiere que pases las fiestas con ella así que deja de ser estupido y vete

Gracias -dijo Nick sonriendo y se retiró mientras Gian sonreía- Judy espera -llegó a la salida con Judy ¿puedo ir contigo?

Claro siempre hay comida extra para amigos -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick sonrió y la abrazo y los dos se fueron de ahí, Surei se llevó el reloj hacia sus dueños mientras Gina estaba viendo unos papeles ella sola cuando llegó su madre junto a su hermano, los tres se dieron un abrazo y pasaron juntos esa noche, mientras tanto Jethro e Izak estaban dejando a un hombre en una casa en mitad de un noche nevada-

Creo qué hay alguien más que debo felicitar -dijo Izak sonriendo, tomó su celular y marco un número dejando el número en alta voz, el teléfono sonó tres veces y alguien contesto- hola abuelo feliz Navidad

Hola papá feliz Navidad -dijo Jethro calmado-

Feliz Navidad muchachos -dijo el abuelo en el celular haciendo sonreír a los dos lobos en el auto-

 ** _ _ **Sangrienta Navidad**__**

 ** _ _ **Estado- Resuelto**__**


	50. Chapter 50

**__**Una rueda de hámster y una novia**__**

Era una noche algo pesada en Zootopia, Izak estaba revisando algunos documentos el solo en su oficina, leyó algunas cosas y las dejo de lado, una loba de pelo café claro estaba entrando a su oficina y ella sonrió-

¿Viendo cuantos murieron este mes del nuevo año? -dijo la loba sonriendo, tenía la cara blanca, el pelo de su cabeza suelto, su cabello era largo de color café con una punta en la frente, usaba una camisa azul y un saco y pantalón negro-

Más o menos -dijo Izak calmada- oficial Dawn su turno ¿ya está empezando?

Si mi teniente está tomando un descanso -dijo Dawn sonriendo- tenemos muchos casos por resolver también, un sugerí murió de un disparo en el pecho pero la chica que lo acompañaba dice que no vio a nadie ni escucho el disparo

Disparo al aire libre, muchos animales cuando es la celebración de Año Nuevo disparan y esas balas perdidas ganan velocidad al caer de seguro tu víctima fue así -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno eso hace que siente que perdí un mes de mi vida -dijo Dawn sorprendida- bien ¿qué tal esto? Un leopardo apareció en su casa muerto con la cara quemada, no había testigos la única arma homicida fue un abano en su boca

Eso de seguro no era un abano -dijo Izak calmado- ¿hábil cosas de fiestas cómo tequila, bebidas y demás tiradas en el suelo?

Si y una loba desnuda en su cama de agua ahogada por agua y la cama no tenía agua -dijo Dawn calmada-

El chico estaba muy ebrio y drogado, tomó un juguete pirotécnico y lo fumo pensando que era un abano, el cohete se activo y le explotó en la cara quemándole la cara que estaba bañada en tanto licor, el chico estaba asustado y quemo la cama haciéndole un agujero, la cama estaba llena de agua, el peso de la loba estaba ahí, la cama se llena de agua y la loba se ahoga -dijo Izak calmado y Dawn se quedó sorprendida- ¿algo más?

No...ya se a que no me adivinas esto -dijo Dawn sonriendo- una coneja fue hallada muerta con un zanahoria en su vagina

La coneja tenía un consolador en forma de zanahoria, tomó una coneja por equivocación y se masturbo con ella, la piel de la zanahoria es áspera y eso generó una burbuja de aire qué pasó por su vagina y entro al cuerpo, el aire la mato -dijo Izak calmado y Dawn hizo un puchero y dejo los documentos de forma algo molesta - ¿algún comentario?

Que te odio -dijo Dawn algo molesta, Iza solo sonrió y siguió trabajando en los documentos- ¿nunca duermes?

¿Que es dormir? -dijo Izak sonriendo- solo bromeo, tuve unos trabajos en NCIS me estoy poniendo al corriente por hoy

Oye ¿y las cosas con tu segunda al mando cómo van? -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Van bien diría yo, solo vine a trabajar por hoy ya que me dijo que había mucho trabajo en documento -dijo Izak sonriendo- creo que hoy será una noche tranquila -mientras tanto afuera en las zonas boscosas, una chita estaba afuera con su esposo, los dos estaban pasando la noche tranquila bebiendo algo de vino entre los dos-

Que bonita noche -dijo la hembra sonriendo-

Si cuando no hay tanta lluvia como antes -dijo el macho sonriendo- ¿que debemos hacer ahora?

¿Qué tal nada desnudos? -dijo la chita riendo un poco, los dos estaban en una casa rodeada de algo de maleza pero en se escucho algo de movimiento a su derecha, los dos se gritaron para ver que estaba avanzando hacia una esfera de plástico con algo rojo dentro, los dos se asustaron y vieron que la esfera siguió hasta que termino impactándose con un árbol, la pareja se acercó y vieron que dentro de la esfera había una nutria macho muerto con sangre derramada en toda la esfera, la hembra dio un fuerte grito y en menos tiempo todo el equipo CSI nocturno estaban reunidos ahí mismo, analizando todo, un mapache macho estaba tomando fotos de la esfera, un murciélago estaba revisando la esfera mientras Izak y Dawn estaban llegando con ellos-

¿Que tenemos? -dijo Dawn calmada-

Oficial tenemos una esfera de hámster -dijo el mapache sorprendido- y dentro hay caldo de nutria dentro -Izak se acercó viendo la esfera y la iluminó con una lámpara- ¿que está haciendo el teniente Caine aquí?

Estaba en su oficina cuando lo encontré -dijo Dawn calmada- se ofreció a ayudarnos ¿por qué una nutria entraría en una rueda para hámsters?

No lo sé pero termino batido demasiado batido -dijo el murciélago sorprendido, un tigre de bengala se acercó, estaba usando un obeso azul con un chaleco oscuro que decía forense en la espalda- veamos qué hay dentro

Pues suena increíble pero tendré que entrar y sacarlo -dijo el tigre sorprendido-

Lo siento Ronny pero para poder sacarlo tendrá que ser en tu laboratorio -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

¿Como me llevó la esfera? -dijo el tigre confundido-

Pues tú eres científico encuentra la forma de llevarla -dijo Izak sonriendo, el Tigre se quedó sorprendido viendo que tenía una camioneta y luego tenía la esfera y estaba un poco nervioso, más tarde en el laboratorio, el Tigre estaba usando un overall blanco, abrió la burbuja y comenzó a sacar el cuerpo de la nutria con cuidado, dejó el cuerpo en una bolsa negra y se lo llevaron, el tigre entro a la burbuja y comenzó a analizar el interior, Izak se puso un overol y comenzó a revisar el exterior de la burbuja, encontró unas plantas y las fue sacando poco a poco y guardo las muestras en una bolsa de plástico, en el forense, estaba Alex revisando el cuerpo y más la cabeza, levantó la cabeza y mostró que tenía marcas de golpes, siguieron revisando la ropa pero estaba llena de sangre, la nutria tenía golpes en la frente con marcas puntiagudas, después de analizar un poco Izak y Dawn estaban en la oficina de Izak analizando las evidencias-

Bien la nutria está dentro de la burbuja de hámster -dijo Dawn calmada- no tenemos identificación y en AFIS no esta registrado

La clave es descubrir por donde pasó esa burbuja, si saben su trayectoria podremos dar con el -dijo Izak calmado- le pediré al grupo de análisis cibernéticas que me den un mapa -Izak se levantó y fue al laboratorio de computadoras donde estaba trabajando un castor con unos lentes- ah perdón, pensé que estaría alguien diferente...

Si los cashtoresh trabajamosh en conshtruccionesh pero yo shoy diferente de otrosh cashtoresh -dijo el castor sonriendo pero hablaba de forma graciosa por sus dientes grandes- ¿en que lo ayudó teniente?

Necesito un mapa de las colinas de la zona forestal pero que tengan casas a nombres de nutrias -dijo Izak calmado el castor se puso a trabajar en la computadora e imprimió un plano-

De momento esh todo lo que puedo hacher -dijo el castor calmado mostrando un plano- este plano preshenta unash cuantash zonash de cashash que hay por ahí pero la informachion de losh dueñosh she la podré dar mash tarde

Entendido y gracias -dijo Izak sonriendo y tomó el plano para irse, Izak estaba en el laboratorio analizando las partes de plantas, tomó una muestra de espinas y la puso en una máquina con algunos líquidos, siguió procesando algunas muestras mientras Dawn entro sonriendo-

Vaya poniéndose a trabajar tan rápido -dijo Dawn sonriendo- ¿que encontraste?

Estas muestras pertenecen a jardines diferentes, también hay plantas de diferentes zonas -dijo Izak calmado- primero en el borde de la esfera encontré una planta de espinas y parte de una rama trepadora

Si paso por unos jardines podría tener un punto de origen pero la planta trepadora solo se dan en los árboles, si cambio de dirección podríamos no encontrar su punto de origen -dijo Dawn algo decepdionada- el forense encontró que en su cabeza había marcas de golpes de un objeto algo pequeño

Podría haber tratado de escapar de alguien o algo que lo estaba atacando -dijo Izak calmado- bien creo que tendremos que calcular la dirección de la esfera y las zonas donde se encuentran estas plantas nos darán la pista -Izak guardó las muestras, estaba analizando las plantas en una computadora y termino recibiendo un mapa con las muestras de plantas que tenía, en una mesa de laboratorio extendió un mapa topográfico de la zona y un mapa a de las zonas llenas de casas, tomó una canica y la dejo pasar por la mesa, la detuvo y marco las zonas con el mismo tipo de plantas que tenía la esfera, trató de trazar una ruta el solo-

¿Así te pones a trabajar cuando estás en el día? ¿O es solo trabajo de noche? -dijo Dawn sonriendo-

Creo que puedo trazar una ruta especial -dijo Izak calmado- según las planas que saque de la esfera pude encontrar una ruta especial, la ruta y las planeaste desmuestran que estuvo pasando desde una colina, cayó por el tronco de un árbol y cayó en una red de plantas trepadoras, las planas quedaron atoradas y luego siguió cayendo un poco más hasta que llegó a los condominios donde lo encontraron

Entonces hayaste la escena del crimen -dijo Dawn sonriendo- bien hecho y ¿hay casas por ahí?

Si hay unas cuantas casas para animales pequeños otras para grandes -dijo Izak calmado- y una de esas casas pertenece a David Nutri -Izak mostró una imagen de la nutria macho encontrado dentro de la burbuja, Daw sonrió y asintió, los dos fueron en una camioneta en medio de la noche, los dos vieron una casa y entraron con cuidado-

La puerta está abierta -dijo Dawn sorprendida- qué mala señal -los dos lobos estaban entrando con cuidado y estaban viendo una casa normal, caminaron con cuidado y encontraron una computadora en la mesa de centro, Dawn la activo y vieron la imagen de David en una grabación-

 _ _Hola aquí David Nutri vendedor de objetos sexuales de poco espacio__ -apareció la imagen de David sonriendo y se hizo a un lado mostrando la esfera de hámster donde dentro estaba una gacela de pelo café claro usando un camisón de color rosa con un juego de sostén y pantaletas- __a más de veinte minutos el espacio se fue reducido y el oxígeno se pierde, imagínelo, estar dentro, perder el oxigeno con solo cinco minutos restantes, el máximo nirvana de la excitacion__ -la gacela estaba gimiendo acostándose dentro de la burbuja y comenzó a frotar sus senos sobre la ropa y luego pasó una de sus manos por la zona de la vagina- __Es un gran placer y les prometo que podrá ser suyo por un módico precio__

Esto parece Claustrofilia -dijo Izak serio-

El placer sexual de estar encerrado -dijo Dawn calmada, siguieron caminando viendo que en la sala había un alfombra con la marca en forma de círculo, siguieron viendo la casa y Dawn fue a otro lado encontrando unas cosas como cajas o baúles, máscaras sexuales, ataduras de cuero, cruz para sujetar personas- este sujeto tendía muchas cosas para torturas sexuales

Es algo lógico -dijo Izak calmado, estaba viendo unos muebles y encontró unas marcas de rasgaduras en una mesa- parece que él estaba dentro de la esfera y comenzó a alejarse -recorrió un poco la sala y encontró una ventana de al menos unos dos metros de largo y ancho- esta ventana es muy grande y fácilmente podría salir por aquí

Estaba escapando de alguien -dijo Dawn calmada, encontró algo de abajo de un mueble, se agachó y lo saco- vaya creo que encontré el arma homicida -Dawn mostró una estatua de madera e Izak la tomó viendo que había extremos cortados y pequeños- alguien trató de matarlo

Escapa rosa con la mesa y sale por la ventana, estamos en una colina así que él salió por aquí -dijo Izak calmado- muy bien ahora creo que la única testigo que tenemos es la ayudante de David -los dos estaban viendo más de la casa hasta que el timbre sonó, Izak se acercó a la puerta y los dos sacaron sus armas, salió del lugar y apuntó a los lados, estaba por caminar más y chocó con algo, cuando se fijó estaba frente a una caja- nos trajeron algo

Bueno mételo -dijo Dawn calmada, Iza tratado de cargar la caja pero le fue algo pesada- ¿qué pasa?

Tiene algo dentro -dijo Izak serio, sacó un cuchillo y le dio un corte a la cinta de la caja, la abrió y reveló que dentro estaba la gacela usando la lencería, pero la gacela tenía la cara morada, la piel pálida, Iza se agachó y le reviso el pulso- está muerta

Y ahí va nuestra única pista sobre este homicidio -dijo Daw algo molesta -

Puede que no -dijo Izak calmado, los dos regresaron a la estación y justo con el forense- ¿Alex que nos puedes decir de esta chica?

Bueno Caine lo primero que te puedo decir es que ella murió por estar dentro de la caja, perdió el oxígeno que tenía -dijo Alex calmada- le revise los músculos y hueso no tenía marcas ni señales de que la huvieran metido a la fuerza es más creo que ella quería entrar por su cuenta

Si es parte de un grupo de sujetos que les gusta estar dentro de objetos pequeños y se excitan al estar sin oxígeno un poco de tiempo -dijo Izak calmado-

Si pero estar así lo mato -dijo Alex calmada- al estar de cabeza en la caja los órganos sé van bajando o se doblan deacuerdo a la postura del cuerpo, los órganos bajaron, los pulmones no pudieron expandirse en la caja torácica y murió dentro

El deseo la mato -dijo Izak calmado- bien creo que la investigaré

No hay problema, había una carta dentro de su sostén -dijo Alex calmada y le dio un carta dentro de una bolsa, Izak asintió y se retiro, tomó una foto de la víctima y la metió al sistema, la información apareció y se sorprendió-

Gladys Hank -dijo Izak calmado, después de unas horas estaba una gacela macho de pelo negro, parecía que no había dormido bien- gracias por venir tan tarde señor Hank

No hay de que, me dijeron que tenían información de mi esposa -dijo Hank calmado-

Si señor lo lamento mucho pero encontramos a su esposa dentro de una caja casi desnudara y muerta por falta de oxígeno -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Mi Gladys está muerta? -dijo Hank sorprendido y comenzó a llorar un poco- no...Dios...me dijo..que estaba jugando con una nutria macho que...se llamaba

David Nutri -dijo Izak calmado y Hank asintió- primero que nada lamento su pérdida, también encontramos a David muerto dentro de una bola para hámster tamaño gigante, él trabajaba con su esposa vendiendo objetos sexuales por internet ¿usted sabía sobre está relación que tenían los dos?

Bueno...yo no sabía...nada..solo me decía que se ponía a jugar -dijo Hank nervioso y algo triste- ella me repetía lo mismo, estaba experimentando cosas nuevas con ese joven pero me dijo que solo vendía cosas que no se acostaba con el, apenas estaban iniciando pero me sentía inseguro sobre que estuviera con el tanto tiempo eso me preocupaba y ahora mire dónde quedó -Izak estaba asintiendo antes lo dicho, Dawn abrió la puerta y tenía en sus manos la estatua que había encontrado seguido de unos documentos-

Disculpe por interrumpir pero señor Hank nos puede decir ¿por que está estatua tiene las huellas de una gacela mucho cómo usted? -dijo Dawn calmada y Hank se vía algo nervioso-

Yo no sé nada, ¿de dónde viene eso? -dijo Hank nervioso-

Señor Hank creo que usted mato a David Nutri porque él estaba cerca de tener relaciones sexuales con su esposa -dijo Dawn calmada-

Que locura, eso es ridiculo -dijo Hank molesto- yo jamás iría a ese lugar

Analizamos la casa también, había un poco de pelo y huellas en la alfombra de la víctima -dijo Izak calmado- todo concuerda con una gacela macho de pelo negro, es su decisión ¿o colabora o le quitamos el ADN por la fuerza? -los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras Hank parecía algo nervioso, suspiró y bajo la cabeza-

Ese sujeto...estaba aprovechándose de mi esposa -dijo Hank serio, Izak y Dawn se cruzaron de brazos- todo comenzó en su casa cuando fui a afrontarlo para hacerle preguntas

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Hank-**__** han estaba en la casa con David dentro de la burbuja-

Te puedo que no jales a mi esposa a esta locura -dijo Hank molesto viendo a David dentro de la burbuja- ella no merece este trato

¿De que estás hablando? Esto la emociona la excita -dijo David sonriendo- sabes eres tú el problema por el cual el sexo ya la emociona, y déjame decirte cuando llegue en esa caja por paquetería, como me gustara desvestirla y tenerla aquí dentro mientras ella gime pidiéndome más placer

¡Maldito! -Hank gritó molesto, sujeto una estatua de madera y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ella, la estatua logró darle un golpe en la cabeza a David, David había caído al suelo y Hank comenzó a golpearlo por fuera de la burbuja, David terminó con la cabeza sangrándole un poco, lo fue rodando y lo saco de la casa- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Eso pasó, lo que dijo me hizo enojar y lo termine lanzando por su ventana directo hacia la nada -dijo Hank molesto- se lo merecía

Señor Hank está arrestado por el homicidio de David Nutri -dijo Iza calmado, se levantó y le puso las esposas a Hank en las manos, después de poner a la gacela bajo arresto Izak estaba retirándose-

Ya son las cinco de la mañana ¿ya te vas? -dijo Daw calmada-

Si tengo que ir a mi departamento a descansar un poco -dijo Izak calmado-

Pensé que nunca dormías -dijo Dawn sonriendo e Izak sonrió- que te vaya bien -Izak la saludo y se fue de la estación en medio de la oscuridad, condujo por un tiempo y llego hasta su departamento, solo abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en la cama con todo y ropa, se escucharon algunas quejas de las sabanas y Gina salió de las sabanas sorprendida-

Izak ¿que está pasando? Son más de las cinco -dijo Gina preocupada e Izak se despertó para verla- ¿dónde estabas?

Resolví un caso con los del turno nocturno -dijo Izak calmado- descuida me justifique hoy no iré a trabajar tendrás que trabajar en el caso sola por hoy

Tranquilo tú solo duerme -dijo Gina sonriendo, la alarma sonó y Gina la apago, desvistió a Izak y lo dejo dormir, salió del apartamento y se llevó el vehículo ella sola, el teléfono sonó y ella suspiró- si ya voy para allá tranquilos -colgó y lanzó el teléfono a un lado- no puedo creerlo -más adelante a las doce todos estaban reunidos en una catedral tomando fotos-


	51. Chapter 51

Toma una de este lugar -dijo Judy sonriendo señalando un vestidor-

No puedo creerlo trabajando hasta turno nocturno cuando lo encuentre lo mato -dijo Gina molesta mientras Judy y Nick revisaban el cuerpo de una oveja joven vestida de novia con tres palomas blancas muertas vestidas de color dorado a su lado-

Espero que sea broma -dijo Judy nerviosa, Gina se molestó un poco y se acercó al cuerpo de la novia viéndola-

¿Que tenemos aquí? -dijo Gina sería-

Esta novia estaba en su cuarto y la encontraron ahí tirada, pensaron que se había desmayado pero estaba muerta -dijo Nick nervioso- las palomas a su lado también están muertas, el nombre de la víctima es Hanna Bloom

Que terrible -dijo Judy preocupada, Surei y Doki llegaron con ellas con algunas bolsas con ellos, metieron a las planos con cuidado dentro de las bolsas- el día más feliz de su vida y se convierte en su funeral

Si es trágico pero por lo visto podemos descartar asficcia -dijo Doki calmado viendo la cara de la oveja- no puedo decir nada más hasta que haga la autopsia

¿Que saben de la víctima? -dijo Gina calmada-

Resulta que ella tuvo su fiesta de despedida la noche anterior -dijo Nick calmado- sus amigas dicen que estuvo bebiendo hasta que cayó desmayada en el suelo, la trajeron y la prepararon, dicen que tuvo jaquecas toda la sesión de fotos, mareos y demás pero pensaron que era la resaca o los nervios

Bien empecemos a revisar habrá que ver que podemos encontrar sobre envenenamiento -dijo Gina calmada, todos asintieron, Judy y Gina se acercaron a la mesa de noche de la novia viendo copas, Judy tomó fotos de las cosas y las cosas, Gina tomó muestras del alcohol dentro y lo puso en algunas probetas, Nick estaba revisando el lugar donde la novia había caído muerta, Doki y Surei se llevaron el cuerpo a la estación para hacerle la autopsia, estaban revisando el cuerpo, le quitaron sus joyas y las pusieron dentro de algunos sobres de papel, Surei le estaba por quitar el vestido pero levanto el cuerpo y los dos notaron su lana al visual que su cuerpo estaban algo pálido-

¡No puede pasar señor! -se escucho un grito de afuera y los dos salieron para ver qué un carnero ya mayor de edad vestido de traje, estaba entrando a la fuerza junto a un carnero negro más joven-

¡No me importa es mi hija y no permitiré que le hagan nada! -gritó el carnero mayor molesto-

Por favor señor solo déjelos trabajar además ella es mi esposa -dijo el carnero joven molesto-

¡Billy ella no era tu esposa! -gritó el carnero mayor molesto, Doki y Surei salieron para ver qué estaba pasando-

Cálmense por favor -dijo Doki un poco preocupado- ¿que está pasando aquí?

No pueden hacerle la autopsia a mi hija, no hasta que lo permita -dijo el carnero molesto-

Lo siento señor Bloom pero si no hacemos la autopsia lo más pronto posible toda evidencia se perderá -dijo Surei molesta-

Miren somos judios -dijo el señor Bloom molesto- solo quiero darle un entierro cómo es debido le pedí a un ministro que viniera dar oraciones por ella, es lo único que pide

Si estoy al tanto de la mayoría de sus tradiciones pero aquí pelea os contra el tiempo -dijo Doki serio- me temo que tenemos que empezar lo más pronto posible o toda oportunidad se podría perder

Solo les pido que me dejen hacerle la oración es todo -dijo el señor Bloom preocupado, Doki y Surei sé vieron y asintieron-

Pero rápido -dijo Surei molesta, los dos se retiraron dejando a los carneros solos en el pasillo-

Vamos a hacerle la autopsia a las palomas -dijo Doki calmado, Doki y Surei le estaban haciendo la autopsia a las palomas, las abrieron y la revisaron el estomago, el hígado, los pulmones y demás, Surei estaba viendo el cuerpo y analizaba la sangre, Doki encontró que había una especie de grano dentro del estomago, Surei encontró algo dentro del pulmón, tomaron una muestra y lo analizaron-

Vaya -dijo Surei sorprendida- las palomas fueron envenenadas y asfixiadas con una especie de agente limpiador

Dicen que las palomas estaban entrenadas ellas habían practicado -dijo Doki calmado- estaban dentro de una canasta

Creo qué hay que hablar con la entrenadora -dijo Surei calmada, más tarde Gina estaba hablando con una leopardo de las nieves, tenía el pelo gris y los ojos azules claros-

Bien estuvimos analizando a tus amigas las palomas fueron envenenadas -dijo Gina calmada- ¿nos puedes explicar qué pasó? ¿Quisiste envenenar a la novia?

No, claro que no, las palomas eran mis amigas, yo las entren para todas las bodas -dijo la leopardo asustada- los encargados del banquete y el de las flores no quería que usara las palomas dicen que luego son sucias, nos ofendimos y le di un golpe, nos fuimos y se quedaron con la novia mientras yo trataba de planear todo como era debido

Ya veo...-dijo Gina algo molesta- no tienes ninguna conexión no la víctima te puedes retirar -la leopardo se levanto y se fue de ahí siendo guiada por un policía- maldita sea -salió del salón molesta y se topó con Surei usando un gorro judio- ¿que es eso?

Es un gorrito judio -dijo Surei sonriendo- el padre de la novia quiere hacer una ceremonia judia y no nos dejara hacer la autopsia hasta que el padre, Doki y yo estemos presentes, les daremos la ropa cuando terminemos -Gina asintió, más tarde Doki y Surei estaba presentes frente al padre de la novia y un ministro, el ministro estaba hablando en un lenguaje antiguo y cuando terminó el padre y el ministro se fueron-

Es hora de trabajar -dijo Doki calmado, Surei comenzó a desvestir a la novia quitándole la ropa, dobló el vestido y lo guardo en una bolsa de papel, Doki estaba revisando la piel de la novia y le quito el maquillaje pero en la espalda y cuerpo de la oveja encontró que su piel estaba blanca, muy blanca tanto como el color de su lana, se sorprendió un momento y comenzó su proceso, en otro laboratorio, Judy estaba revisando el vestido, le corro un fragmento de ropa y lo puso en una probeta para comenzar a analizarla, Nick estaba revisando las mangas con una lupa y encontró un pelo en un botón, le quitó el pelo negro y lo guardo en una bolsa y comenzó a el proceso para analizarlo, después de un rato Gina y Nick estaban hablando en el laboratorio-

Encontré el pelo de una lana de oveja negra -dijo Nick calmado- el novio era una oveja negra o carnero negro

También el padre -dijo Judy calmada- ¿por que alguien atacaría a la novia? ¿Por que la matarían?

Ser una ex novia despechada ¿sirve? -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy asintió sonriendo, los dos más tarde tenían al novio Billy en una sala y a un oveja de lana teñida de amarillo en otra sala para interrogaciones- yo con el novio tu con la ex novia o dama de honor

Si claro -dijo Judy sonriendo, Judith entró al cuarto viendo a una oveja de lana teñida de amarillo en la cabeza mientras lo tenía peinado en forma lacia- gracias por venir soy la oficial Hoops

Si sé quién eres -dijo la oveja sonriendo- eres famosa por tus grandes casos en el pasado

Si gracias -dijo Judy sonriendo- bien ¿quiero saber cuál era la conexión con la víctima?

Era su dama de honor -dijo la oveja calmada- antes de ella yo era la novia de Billy pero

Si el ya nos dijo -dijo Judy sonriendo- pero ¿usted estaría a dispuesta a matar a Hanna por ser la novia de Billy de nuevo?

¿De que hablas? No, yo la quería, pasaron el tiempo aunque estuviera molesta Hanna era muy preciada para mi yo jamás le haría daño -dijo la oveja molesta-

Encontramos un pelo de lana de oveja blanca dentro del vestido pero no era de Hanna -dijo Judy calmada- ¿era de usted?

Bueno yo me había puesto el vestido antes -dijo la oveja nerviosa, en la otra sala Nick estaba hablando con el carnero-

Yo entre al cuarto de Hanna un poco antes de la boda y encontré a Daisy usando su vestido de novia -dijo Billy nervioso- pasó su brazo por mi cabeza sonriéndome de forma coqueta y debió haberme quitado algo de pelo de la lana

Ya entiendo ¿usted está seguro que solo fue un simple doce de mano y cabeza? -dijo Nick sonriendo- es decir si yo tuviera un ex tan linda y sexy y recordará todo el sexo con ella me volvería loco y más si estoy casarme y que me castren

¡Yo no hice eso! -Billy grito molesto y Nick levantó los brazos sonriendo- yo solo encontré a Daisy usando el vestido me dijo me veo bien de novia y una hora más tarde se lo quitó es todo

¿Le dijo Hanna de dónde había sacado el vestido? -dijo Nick calmado-

Si, me dijo que lo había comprado de segunda mano -dijo Billy nervioso-

Ella había comprado el vestido de segunda mano, fue a una tienda de ropa usada y pensé que si ya había pasado por el cuerpo de otra hembra no había problema que yo lo usara -dijo Daisy sonriendo, Judy solo suspiro, después de las preguntas todos estaban en el laboratorio con Gina-

Bien acabó de revisar el vestido de Hanna Bloom -dijo Gina sería- resulta que encontré algo importante dentro de su vestido -junto a ella había una computadora y mostró una gráfica de unos elementos-

¿Que estamos viendo? -dijo Nick confundido-

Estás son las concentraciones químicas del vestido de Hanna -dijo Gina calmada- parece que la estaban envenenando con Formaldehído

De nuevo pregunto ¿que es formaldehído? -dijo Nick confundido-

Es un líquido especial hecho para envalsamamiento para cadaveres -dijo Izak llegando con un cafe en las mano y usaba lentes oscuros- es tóxico en las personas si se suministra

¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando -dijo Gina algo seria-

Perdón pero ya me pasó ¿que tenemos? -dijo Izak serio dándole un trago a su café-

Una oveja muerta en el día de su boda Gina descubrió que el vestido tenía formaldehído -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Si pero no es todo, el formaldehído estaba dentro del vestido y la piel de Hanna lo fue absorbiendo, a medida que sudaba ella absorbía grandes cantidades por los poros -dijo Gina calmada- pero todo el formaldehído estaba dentro

Espera ¿dices que fue trasferencia? -dijo Izak calmado y Gina asintió- de adentro hacia el cuerpo de Hanna

¿Eso es malo? El vestido debía estar cubierto de ese formaldehído -dijo Judy calmada- y nos dijeron que el vestido de Hanna venía de una tienda de segunda mano

Y el donante resulta ser un cadaver -dijo Izak serio y los tres se sorprendieron por lo dicho- cuando el ciudadano muere el cuerpo es envalsamado, cuando empieza el porceso de putrefacción el cadaver suelta todo el químico dentro de el

Entonces todo ese químico está dentro de la ropa -dijo Nick calmado e Izak asintió- bueno dijeron que la ropa de la novia fue de segunda mano, la del novio fue una herencia

Tengo el nombre de la tienda donde fueron a comprarlo -dijo Judy calmada, Nico y Judy se fueron a investigar, los dos estaban dentro de una tienda de ropa para bodas- vaya que bonitas cosas, que bonitos vestidos

Tranquila Judy -dijo Nico sonriendo, Judy estaba viendo un vestido para novias de raza coneja con el velo y flores y algunos adornos de tema en formas de zanahorias-

Yo me pregunto ¿cuando voy a usar uno? ¿Tal vez en seis o siete años después? -dijo Judy sonriendo emocionada y sonrojada, Judy sé imagino un momento usando el vestido junto a Nick el cual estaba usando traje elegante, los dos sonriendo emocionados, pero mientras que con Nick la imagen era diferente, el se imaginó la casa llena de conejos idénticos a Judy, se comenzó a preocupar y a poner más y más nervioso, no podía respirar y se sujetaba el pecho por un ataque de pánico- ¿Nico estás bien?

Si..haf...haf..si yo solo..estoy pensando...-dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso y se sujetaba el pecho-

Desde aquí parece que tienes un ataque de pánico sin razón -dijo Judy sonriendo divertida -

¿Pánico? ¿Quien tiene pánico? Yo no, soy el señor confianza -dijo Nick de forma rápida tratando de respirar un poco, Judy se estaba riendo hasta que se toparon con un caballo blanco vestido con un traje elegante y una corbata de moño azul-

Buenas tardes ¿que les interesa? Tenemos mucha ropa que les gustaría -dijo el caballo sonriendo-

No estamos de compras, estamos investigando un caso de homicidio -dijo Judy calmada- queremos saber sobre el vestido que contó Hanna Bloom -Judy le mostró la foto del cuerpo de Hanna- ¿recuerda a está oveja?

Bueno si...ya me acorde, ella se llevó un vestido de novia usado de último minuto -dijo el caballo calmado y Judy asintió- creo que tengo el recibo de la venta conmigo -movió algunos papeles tratando de encontrar el recibo de Hanna-

Mientras lo encuentra nos puede decir ¿de dónde consiguió ese vestido? -dijo Nick calmado-

El vestido...si me lo dio un señor -dijo el caballo sonriendo- creo que era una tortuga café de mar

¿Una tortuga de mar? -dijo Judy confundida- ¿recuerda su nombre? .alguna característica especial?

No, yo no suelo hacer tantas preguntas, solo me dijo que los trajes había sido usados recientemente y se los compre por un buen precio -dijo el caballo sonriendo-

¿No le dijo de donde los saco? ¿O no le importo preguntar? -dijo Nick calmado-

No, cómo ya dije no suelo hacer preguntas -dijo el caballo sonriendo- solo le compre la ropa

¿Todavía la tiene? -dijo Judy calmada-

Si la tengo por aquí ya se las daré oficiales -dijo el caballo sonriendo y se fue-

Recuérdame nunca comprar ropa barata de nuevo -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick asintió, en la estación Izak estaba revisando más papeles, Gina se acercó algo preocupada y golpeo la puerta-

Adelante pasa -dijo Izak calmado- ¿que sucede Gina?

Nada solo quiero saber su estás bien, anoche no llegaste a dormir y te pusiste a trabajar -dijo Gina preocupada-

Si solo que estoy un poco atareado -dijo Izak calmado- cómo sabes fui a NCIS para hacer una ayuda y estar con mi padre un tiempo, deje un trabajo aquí y ahora estoy terminando todo

Si, que bueno oye ¿quieres tener una cita más tarde? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Claro que si -dijo Izak sonriendo- ¿te preocupa también ser asesinada en tu boda?

Si este caso me asusta un poco -dijo Gina sonriendo- pero lo que pienso es a menos a futuro...Izak tu cumpleaños

¿Que tiene? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Es el próximo sábado -dijo Gina sonriendo- el cuatro de febrero tendrás 31 años ya

Si lo había olvidado -dijo Izak sonriendo- ¿tienes algo planeado para mi?

Solo algo pequeño -dijo Gina sonriendo- pero no te diré nada o se podría arruinar todo -Iza solo sonrió se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Judy y a Nick cargando unas bolsas-

Encontramos la ropa -dijo Judy sonriendo, todos fueron al laboratorio se prepararon y vieron la ropa, ropa masculina, trajes de saco corbata y demás, un vestido de novia y otros trajes, los revisaron más y cortaron pedazos de ropa- todo dan positivo para formaldehído

Son de la misma funeraria pero el problema es qué hay por lo menos cien funerarias en toda Zootopia -dijo Nick calmado- no hay registros de los trajes, no hay muestras y el formaldehído no da alguna característica específica

En eso estamos en desventaja -dijo Izak calmado- si no encontramos quien está vendiendo los trajes pronto tendremos a muchos animales muertos en la calle -todos asintieron mientras tanto en la calle estaba un búfalo el cual comenzó a toser un poco, siguió tosiendo, se sienta mareado y luego cayó al suelo para quedar acostado y murió, en unos pocos minutos Izak y el equipo estaban rodeando al búfalo viéndolo y revisando su cuerpo, Surei se puso los guantes y comenzó a revisarlo-

Hay un pedazo de tela con un bordado en su saco -dijo Surei tomando una tela roja con las letras P D, Gina lo tomo y lo reviso, Surei le abrió la camisa y reviso el cuerpo directamente y encontró que también tenía la piel blanca- piel blanca, irritación y pelo decolorado

Tiene los mismos síntomas de Hanna Bloom -dijo Gina sorprendida y Surei asintió-

Bien al menos tenemos una pista, el bordado debe ser las iniciales del anterior dueño de este traje -dijo Judy calmada-

Bien usen las iniciales y busquen el nombre de alguien que haya muerto en los últimos meses -dijo Izak calmado- revisen la ropa y encuentren alguna fibra o pelo algo que sea importante -los demás asintieron, Izak extendió el traje en una mesa de laboratorio, Judy y Nick estaba investigando los nombres con las iniciales-

Creo que tengo un nombre -dijo Nick sorprendido- según el anterior dueño era un búfalo también llamado Par Dou

¿Par Dou? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -dijo Judy riendo un poco-

Uno de un tipo muy rico -dijo Nick sonriendo sorprendido- pero no sabemos si el traje es de el

Si lo es -dijo Gina sonriendo llegando con un documento en las manos- el pelo que encontró Izak en la ropa concuerda con de ADN de Par Dou, resulta que tuvo un paro y su familia lo enterró con sus joyas y un traje que valía más de 50000

Vaya yo lo único que tengo pensado es que al menos tener un poco de familia conmigo cuando muera -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Bueno dando con el nombre ya tengo la funeraria qué proceso su cuerpo -dijo Judy sonriendo- esta en el centro y su nombre es Funerarias Turtles

Y el que llevo los trajes fue una tortuga -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¡El es quien esta robando a los muertos! -dijeron Nick y Judy sonriendo dejando a Iza y a Gina divertidos -

Ya consíganse un cuarto -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Gina ellos lo llevan haciendo durante meses -dijo Izak sonriendo, Nico y Judy se sonrojaron un poco, más tarde trajeron a una tortuga algo vieja de color café usando un traje elegante-

Señor Turtle tenemos información acerca de los trajes de algunos ciudadanos que murieron y fueron sepultados con su funeraria -dijo Judy calmada, puso unas fotos frente a la tortuga y el señor se sorprendió viendo las fotos-

Verá todo empezó bien, el primer cuerpo que vimos que una pobre oveja joven que estaba por casarse -dijo Nick calmado- ella murió envenenada por formaldehído -Nico puso las fotos de Hanna frente a la tortuga-

Tenía una vida por delante junto a un buen carnero -dijo Judy calmada- ¿que le hizo creer que vender esa ropa era una buena idea? -la tortuga estaba nerviosa y se sujeto la cara-

Solo quería algo de dinero extra, los trabajos en la funeraria son bajos y escasos, todos los días pienso cuando voy a tener más dinero o un acenso, no ganó mucho, pensé que cómo si la ropa ya no sería usada por ellos pensé que podía quitárselas y venderlas por un buen precio, yo no sabía que el formaldehído afectaría a los ciudadanos -dijo la tortuga asustada-

Pues lo siento señor pero su necesidad por dinero le costó la vida a más de un solo animal, queda bajo arresto por saqueo de tumbas -dijo Judy seria, Nick esposo a la tortuga y lo levanto- pero una duda más ¿cuantos trajes quedan en la ciudad?

Uno...solo queda uno -dijo la tortuga asustado, mientras tanto en una catedral estaban cosa panteras a punto de casarse, todos los animales que estaban ahí tenían el pelo negro-

El amor trasciende toda frontera -dijo el padre el cual era un oso negro- ahora todos amigos y familiares estamos presentes para presenciar el amor entre estos dos jóvenes, ahora quien tenga algo que decir por el cual estos dos jóvenes no puedan casarse que hablar ahora o calle para siempre

Yo si tengo algo que decir -dijo Izak entrando por las puerta principal- lamento mucho entrar así damas y caballeros -todos estaban viendo a Izak, juro a Gina y Judy- lamento todo esto pero señor necesito que me siga y me de su traje -Gina y Judy sujetaron al novi y le fueron quitando el saco-

No entiendo, ¿que está pasando? -dijo el novio nervioso-

Créame le estamos salvando la vida para que pueda pasar el resto de tu vida junto a ella -dijo Judy sonriendo, más tarde en la noche Gina y Judy estaban en la casa de la madre de Judy junto a ella

Vaya que caso más feo, jamás imaginé que la pobre oveja terminaría así -dijo la señora Hoops sorprendida p, Gina y Judy estaba tomando algo de café con ella-

Bueno al final todo termino bien en cierta forma -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿por cierto cómo es el matrimonio?

Espléndido, cuando sientes que algo te hace falta tu pareja es tu roca, tu apoyo -dijo la señora Hoops sonriendo- tienes que cuidar a uno de tus hijos el te ayuda cuando es necesario

Entonces ¿te gusta estar casada? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Si hija, jamás he sido más feliz y dentro de poco es nuestro aniversario -dijo la señora Hoops sonriendo- así es hoy espero que tu padre venga dentro de poco tendremos una gran cena y espero mi regalo, o sino ya sabe lo que pasará cómo el año pasado

A..si mama lo recuerdo..yo fui quien...los detuvo antes de le que arrancaras las orejas -dijo Judy nerviosa-

Jajaja si recuerdo el expediente fue muy gracioso -dijo Gina riendo- el pobre señor Stu estaba llorando entre los botes de la basura y usted pasó la noche en la carcel de conejos jajaja -Judith se tapo la cara avergonzada y la señora Hoops asintió-

Si después de esa paliza no se le olvidara nuestro aniversario -dijo la señora Hoops riendo un poco, mientras tanto afuera en el campo, Izak, Nick y el señor Hoops estaban bebiendo algo de cerveza los tres juntos-

Vaya que buen noche -dijo el señor Hoops sonriendo, Nick e Izak asintieron sonriendo y relajándose en sillas largas-

Jamás imaginé que estaría bebido una cerveza con el padre de mi compañera -dijo Nick sonriendo- que día después de mucha pelea todo está en calma de nuevo

Bueno esto es lo más calmado que he tenido en más de un año -dijo Izak sonriendo, tenía puesta una camisa blanca sin corbata y tenía abierta la zona del pecho- no más labor hasta muy tarde

Si, se que lo que es hacer un gran esfuerzo -dijo el señor Hoops sonriendo- hace un año tuve una gran pelea con mi esposa, termine llorando en medio de la basura y la madre de Judy terminó la noche en medio de la carcel de conejos

¿De verdad? -dijo Nick sorprendido igual que Izak- ¿y por que fue la pelea?

Olvide nuestro aniversario -dijo el señor Hoops sonriendo, los dos machos se sorprendieron y se vieron un momento mientras el señor Hoops le dio un trago a la cerveza-

Ah...señor Hoops -dijo Nick nervioso e Izak le puso el brazo encima y le negó con la cabeza-

Haf que linda noche -dijo el señor Hoops sonriendo, le dio un trago a su cerveza- haf si,..-sonrió y se relajó, le dio otro trago y sonrío, Nick e Izak se vieron a los ojos y luego volvieron a ver a al señor Hoops- haf si...-se relajó un poco más y luego le dio un trago a su cerveza, pasó un momento y y grito del miedo- ¡Aaaaa!

Ahí está -dijo Izak sonriendo- su esposa lo destrozara

Qué difícil es el matrimonio -dijo Nick sonriendo-

 ** _ _ **Una burbuja de hámster y vendedor de trajes impregnados de formaldehído-**__**

 ** _ _ **Estado - Resueltos**__**


	52. Chapter 52

**__**El lobo teniente, La tigre en celo y el bebé**__**

Eran dos días antes de san valentine, mejor dicho madrugada, en una iglesia catolica se podía ver que la misa estaba a la mitad, se escuchaban algunos cantos del coro, cuando un león vestido con una chaqueta negra entro cargando algo y derramando sangre, el padre quien era un cabra blanca lo vio y León siguió caminando dejando rastros de sangre, el león siguió caminando llamando la atención de algunas, se acercó a la parte final cerca del altar, el padre se acercó y tomo lo que tenía el León, el León dio un grito y cayó muerto al suelo, el padre abrió la manta que tenía en las manos cuando se dio cuenta era un bebé, un pequeño cachorro de tigre de ojos rojos, mientras tanto en el departamento de Izak y Gina-

Bien gracias, si gracias estaremos ahí -dijo Izak calmado y colgó el teléfono- bien tenemos una reservación para el 14

Que bien tendremos una cita -dijo Gina sonriendo desde la cama, sola estaba leyendo una revista usando una camisa de manga larga de color azul con un pantalón ajustado de pijama- ya quiero que sea el día de San Valentine

Será mañana relájate un momento -dijo Iza calmado- apenas pude conseguir la reservación

¿Como la conseguiste? Es imposible tener una -dijo Gina sonriendo-

El tipo del restaurante me debe un favor dijo Izak sonriendo y se sentó junto a ella, el todavía estaba usando su traje del trabajo- lamento que no pudimos pasar mi cumpleaños juntos

Descuida, pero fue tierno, los dos en la oficina, yo besándote y dándole una pastelitos con una velita -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si jamás podré olvidar este cumpleaños -dijo Izak sonriendo-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo-**__** Era el cuatro de febrero, sábado e Izak estaba en una oficina de al menos 30 pisos de alto, era de noche y estaba viendo un agujero con una cinta amarilla de la policia, estaba serio y suspiro, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando tallándose la cabeza-

Disculpe teniente -se acercó una tigresa de bengala usando una camisa azul con pantalón negro- se que están en busca de nuevos reclutas y me gustaría hablar con usted para el cargo de csi o laboratorista

Lo siento mucho pero eso no se aplica a mi cargo, mi trabajo es investigar homicidios -dijo Izak calmado- llame a la jefatura y hable con Bogo, el le dirá todo

Pero teniente quiero hablarlo con usted -dijo la tigresa algo molesta- mira he intentado contactarlo desde hace meses y me gustaría una oportunidad, vi cómo trabajaron y se que puedo hacer la diferencia en su equipo

Señorita le repito que eso tendrá que verlo en la jefatura -dijo Izak un poco más serio y se retiró tallándose la cabeza, la tigresa estaba molesta y se alejó de ahí caminando un poco rápido, Izak no tardó mucho en regresar a la oficina cerrando una caja blanca dejando dentro algunas cosas, la sello y la dejo en un archivero, suspiró y se quedó de cara pegada al escritorio-

Una chica ¿pidiendo una oportunidad? -dijo Gina sonriendo con las manos en la cabeza-

Si ya es la tercera recluta que trato en tres meses -dijo Izak calmado- pero está en particular tiene un severo caso de narcisismo y petulancia

Que tigresa más desastrosa -dijo Gina sonriendo- tigresa de bengala naranja, con pelo blanco en las mejillas boca ojos, ojos color rubí y una voz severa que hace que parezca marimacho

¿Estás celosa? -dijo Izak sonriendo usando la computadora-

¿Yo? -dijo Gina sonriendo- jamás, solo si no se mete con mi lobo -Izak suspiró y sonrío siguiendo trabajando- por cierto -Gina saco de su espalda un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una vela en la parte de arriba- feliz cumpleaños

Ah es verdad...-dijo Izak sorprendido- lo había olvidado, gracias -sonrió y Gina puso el pastel con la vela encendida-

Pide un deseo -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak sonrió y lo pensó un poco, soplo y la vela se apago- ¿que deseaste?

Si te lo digo no se cumplirá -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, los dos se estaban besando mientras Gina se sentaba sobre Izak- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

Y el resto fue dulce -dijo Gina sonriendo, se puso encima de Izak y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tallaba sus hombros y luego pasó sus manos por su pecho, estaba ronroneando-

Tranquila Gina -Izak sonrió y comenzó a oler algo dulce- ¿acaso estas?

¿En celo? Si -dijo Gina sonriendo- bueno tomo medicamentos para calmarlo pero el día de san valentine no será así, serás mío todo el la noche y todo el día siguiente -Izak levantó las orejas sorprendido y sonrío- bueno vamos descansar un poco antes de que -se escucho un télefono sonar y Gina se quejó-

Si aquí el teniente Izak -dijo serio- si entendido vamos para allá -colgó y se levanto- un león cayó muerto en la iglesia del centro requieren ayuda, tenemos que ir -Gina se acostó boca abajo y comenzó a patalear molesta, en el apartamento de Nick, Judy estaba cortando algo de zanahorias sonriendo y en la estufa tenía una olla con agua calentándose-

Mmm algo huele dulce -dijo Nick sonriendo y se acercó a la cocina viendo a Judy, Judith estaba sonriendo y Nick se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo- es el desayuno

Nick me haces cosquillas -dijo Judy sonriendo- bueno ya que mi apartamento es muy pequeño pensaba que sería bueno que viviera aquí y viniera más seguido

Si, llegamos a casa, cocinas para mí y yo te doy mi zanahoria -dijo Nick sonriendo-

¡Hay Nick ten moderación! -Judith gritó sonrojada y sonriendo, Nick se dio un poco y Tello la cabeza- bueno y ¿que tienes planeado para San valentine?

Ah el viejo día de San Valentine, el día en que los amantes se dan cosas, es el día internacional del sexo -dijo Nick sonriendo-

No, no, no -dijo Judy sonrojada- no todo va a terminar en sexo, mis padres ellos...solían salir..a la granja y volver cubiertos de lodo...pero ahora que lo pienso las zanahorias y los cultivos estaban muy aplastados...y había...o mi Dios...-Judith bajo las orejas impresionada y Nick comenzó a reír un poco-

¿Lo ves? No importa si vienes de un granja siempre todo termina en sexo -dijo Nick riendo un poco y Judy le dio un leve golpe en el hombro izquierdo, Nick se rió un poco y se alejó-

Solo te diré que junte un bono y algo de dinero para un regalo -dijo Nick sonriendo- también tengo un plan -de su bolsillo sacó unos papeles y los mostró- ¡Billetes de lotería! -Judo se golpeó la cara sorprendida y luego suspiro-

Hay Nick esos juegos siempre son una estafa solo perderías tu dinero -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Ya lo veremos cuando ganes más de 247 millones -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Deacuerdo pero no llores si no ganas -dijo Judy sonriendo, apago la estufa y su teléfono sonó- si aquí Hopps -contestó sonriendo- si entendido, Izak vamos para allá -colgó y suspiro- el teniente nos necesita león muerto en una iglesia

Bien vamos al Sacramento -dijo Nick sonriendo, los dos se vistieron y se fueron a la iglesia, Izak estaba viendo a Izak en la parte final del pasillo, Nick sonrió y se acercó y se sentó una silla-

¿Qué haces? Tenemos que ir al cuerpo -dijo Judy confundida-

Espera esto ven y te muestro -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy se quedó confundida y se sentó junto a Nick, en eso Gina estaba caminando hacia Izak, Gina estaba usando una camisa blanca y uña pantalón negro, Nick sonrió y con su celular reprodujo una canción de bodas, Gina levanto las orejas y lo vio confundida mientras Iza estaba un poco serio- ¡Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de esta tigresa y el teniente Caine! -Gina se sonrojó mientras Judy se reía un poco-

¿Terminaste? -dijo Izak serio-

Perdón teniente -dijo Nick nervioso-

Bien, Doki ¿que tenemos? -dijo Iza calmado, frente a él estaba Doki revisando el cuerpo del León-

El padre dijo que este pobre hombre llegó caminando y tambaleándose desde la entrada, tiene múltiples heridas de bala en el cuerpo -dijo Doki calmado y mostró el cuerpo junto a varias a machas a su alrededor- también le dio al padre un regalo

¿Un regalo? ¿Que clase de regalo? -dijo Gina sonriendo y Surei se dio la vuelta mostrando al cachorro de tigre- ¡Un bebe! -Gina se acercó sonriendo pero Izak se veía un poco sorprendido- hay que hermoso

Es un macho -dijo Surei sonriendo- quizás de un año o menos, parece que tiene hambre porque persigue a todas las hembras -Gina estaba sonriendo viendo al bebé- ¿lo quieres cargar?

Si -dijo Gina emocionada y Surei solo levanto una ceja apenada, Gina tomo al bebé en brazos y lo vio- hay eres hermoso, si lo eres hermoso -le rascaba la mandíbula sonriendo y el bebé sonreía- ¿quien esh el niño pechocho? ¿Quien esh el niño pechocho? -Gina estaba sonriendo mientras Judy soltó un gemido de ternura al ver al bebé-

Hay míralo está hermoso -dijo Judy sonriendo- hola bebe Tigre, hola bebe -le rascaba la mandíbula haciéndolo reír, Izak estaba revisando el cuerpo del León, se puso guantes y le saco la billetera de los bolsillos-

Camerón Dukain, no hay fotos de bebes, ni esposa, permiso para conducir de tipo comercial -dijo Izak serio- creo que tenemos un conductor

Las manchas muestran que está caminando, manchas gravitatorias -dijo Nick serio viendo las manchas- por la cantidad de sangre diría que estaba cerca de aquí posiblemente

También tiene un cupón para un auto lavado, me haría falta y un ¿billete de lotería? -dijo Izak calmado viendo la billetera- ¿que clase de idiota cae en estas apuestas?

Ouuuu ese...-dijo Judy sonriendo señalando a Nick pero vio al bebé- tontito compro muchos

Izak ten más moderación cuando estés frente al bebé, si quieres decir palabrotas tendrás que hacerlas de forma infantil -dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿Es broma? -dijo Izak confundido-

Estoy cargando un bebé y si dices algo que lo afecte me voy a enojar -dijo Gina algo molesta e Izak levantó las manos-

Además la lotería premiará con más de 247 millones sería tontito no hacerlo -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Está bien si compras uno o dos, no más de cincuenta -dijo Judy sonriendo-

No es cierto solo fueron diez -dijo Nick nervioso- además aumentan las posibilidades

De quedar calvo y pobre -dijo Judy sonriendo, los dos estaban discutiendo un poco mientras Izak estaba suspirando algo enojado-

¡Ya niños! -Gina alzo la voz y los dos se quedaron callados- no quiero que discutan frente a blanquito

¿Blanquito? -dijeron todos confundidos- espera Gina...tu...tú sabes el protocolo, debemos mandarlo con servicios infantiles hasta que encuentren a alguien de su familia -dijo Izak calmado-

Pero Izak el está solo, hay que cuidarlo -dijo Gina calmada y levantó las orejas- el pobrecito tiene mucha hambre, voy a una tienda a comprarle algunas cosas, Judy acompáñame por favor

Claro si mi invitas un helado -dijo Judy sonriendo, las dos hembras se fueron caminando, los machos estaban confundidos siguiendo a las hembras-

Bien basta de dramas, ¿donde le dispararon? -dijo Izak serio, Izak y Nick salieron a la calle viendo que había un auto gris estrellado y con la puerta del conductor abierta-

Según los oficiales lo encontraron esta tarde encendido y con las luces encendidas -dijo Nick calmado viendo el auto-

Parece que le dispararon desde arriba -dijo Izak calmado, se acercó al auto y encontró agujeros de balas en la parte del techo- y hay mucha sangre fresca -vio el asiento del conductor lleno de sangre-

Parece que no tenía pensado llevar un bebé con el -dijo Nick calmado- no hay asientos para bebés -el teléfono de Nick sonó y él contestó- entendido gracias -colgó algo rápido- parece que encontramos a su esposa y no es una tigresa -Izak asintio, Izak regreso a la jefatura donde estaba hablando con una leona de pelo café claro con ojos color verdes-

Señora Dukain lamentó mucho su pérdida -dijo Izak calmado- pero ¿usted reconoce a este bebe? -le mostró la foto del bebé de tigre-

No, nosotros no tenemos hijos nos casamos hace solo dos años -dijo la señora Dukain triste- además no he visto a ningún bebé de Tigre con Camerón, también no tiene ni sus ojos no es un ligre

¿Perdón un que? -dijo Izak confundido-

Un Ligre ya sabe un felino mitad León mitad Tigre -dijo la señora Dukain calmada- bueno como sea no lo reconozco, el me contaba todo sin falta

¿De que trabajaba? -dijo Izak calmado anotando unas cosas en una libreta-

Trabajaba en un equipo de manejo de autos, empezaba a las Diez de la noche de ayer -dijo la señora Dukain triste- siempre llegaba a casa a las siete de la mañana pero el no llego -lloro un poco e Izak suspiro-

¿Sabe si tenía algún problema? ¿Algo que lo asustara? -dijo Izak calmado y la señora Dujiangyan se quedo pensando-

Bueno hace unos días estuvo un poco paranoico, incluso compro un nuevo sistema de seguridad -dijo la señora Dukain sorprendida- y po puso más cerraduras en las puertas

¿Te dijo que estaba pasando o porque lo hacia? -dijo Izak calmado-

No, solo me dijo que me amaba -dijo la señora Dukain calmada-

¿Sabes el nombre de la compañía en donde trabajaba? -dijo Izak calmado, más tarde Nick estaba en una bodega que decía Limusinas Román en Tundratown atendidas por un búfalo-

¿Camerón? ¿Muero? Era un gran trabajador -dijo el búfalo- vaya es trágico pero se me hizo raro que no viniera a trabajar ayer

¿Lo hacía normalmente? -dijo Nick calmado-

No, en los dos años que llevaba aquí es la primera vez que falta al trabajo -dijo el búfalo calmado, Nick y el estaban cerca de una limusina negra, subiendo por un ascensor y llegaron a la segunda planta- hace unos días llegó alguien buscando a Camerón, según él era un amigo pero en cuanto lo vio su cara se puso pálida

¿Que clase de animal era este amigo? -dijo Nick confundido-

Era un oso grisli -dijo el búfalo calmado- hablaron afuera alto intensos

¿Sabe de qué hablaron? -dijo Nick calmado-

No, pero el mencionó algo de ir a prision -dijo el búfalo calmado- Camerón por lo general regresaba a comer a las tres pero no n cuanto ese oso pasó por aquí dl se quedaba hasta tarde afuera como si tuviera miedo de entrar aquí

¿Cree que pueda describirme a ese oso? -dijo Nick calmado

No le vi bien la cara pero si recuerdo algo, su pata derecha en la parte de abajo tenía un lobo aullándole a la luna en forma de un tatuaje -dijo el búfalo calmado y Nick asintió sonriendo, el regreso de forma rápida a la estación mientras Izak parecía molesto-

¿Un lobo aullándole a la luna? -dijo Izak serio- eso es muy específico y racista

No me culpe, yo solo traje el mensaje -dijo Nick sonriendo- bueno podría encontrar sus registros gracias al tatuaje por sí estuvo preso

Bueno analizando a nuestra víctima solo infracciones de tránsito, deboto al matrimonio, callado y amable -dijo Izak calmado-

Se fue a trabajar a las Diez pero nunca llego y a la mañana siguiente a la mañana siguiente está muerto en una parroquia -dijo Nick calmado-

¿Que habría pasado en esas ocho horas? -dijo Izak serio, la puerta de la estación se abrió mostrando a Gina cargando al bebé, a Judy cargando varias cosas y a Garraza cargando una silla de bebe con varias cosas en ella y bolsas en sus dientes- ¿Gina que es todo esto?

Cosas para el bebé -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Si pero sé supone que serían un par de cosas -dijo Izak sorprendido- no todo el pabellón de maternidad

Mi amor cuidar de un bebé lleva tiempo y de cosas -dijo Gina sonriendo- compre pañales, asiento de bebé para el vehículo, pañuelos y demás, todo para que Blanquito esté cómodo

¿Por que lo sigues llamando...Blanquito? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Porque es blanco como la nieve -dijo Gina sonriendo, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a cantar un poco metiendo al bebé en sus brazos- a dormir bebe

A ver Gina hay que darle de comer en unas horas y recuerda de estar al pendiente de él mientras duerme -dijo Judy sonriendo, estaba leyendo algunos libros de bebés y maternidad- también le compramos algo lindo muéstrales -Gina sonrío y le quitó la manta mostrando que el bebé llevaba puesto un mameluco de color rojo y blanco con un corazón en la parte de enfrente- es un mameluco del día de san Valentín -Judy sonrió apretando sus labios y moviendo la cola emocionada-

Fue costoso eso es verdad pero lo valió -dijo Gina sonriendo, Garraza estaba cansado y descansando en un sillón mientras Nick se reía un poco e Izak se tallaba la cabeza tratando de calmarse- eres adorable Blanquito -Izak estaba caminando un poco viendo las cosas en el suelo-

Prepárate porque esto es una clara visión del futuro -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Del tuyo o del mío no importa -dijo Izak calmado- mejor ponte a trabajar

Pero antes ¿Nick lo quieres cargar? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Bueno ya que ven bebé -dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso, cargo al bebé un momento pero en eso el pequeño cachorro comenzó a llorar- está llorando, está llorando ¿ahora que hago?

Tranquilízate ellos huelen el miedo si te pones nervioso el no parara de llorar -dijo Judy riendo un poco- solo mecelo un poco

Mejor te lo regreso -dijo Nick nervioso-

Ven amigo -dijo Judy sonriendo, lo cargo pero el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo- no tranquilo, tranquilo soy la tía Judy no llore -el bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte-

Ya dámelo -dijo Gina sonriendo, lo cargo y el bebé comenzó a dejar de llorar- hola amiguito -lo medio un poco mientras Doki se acercó a ver junto a Surei-

Lo veo y no lo creo -dijo Doki sorprendido- es cómo ver el futuro raro, pero hay casos en donde nacen híbridos o dos cachorros uno de cada especie de padre

Al grano Doki ¿que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Izak un poco molesto-

Perdón es qué hay rumor que dice que Gina dio a luz y pues quise venir a ver -dijo Doki sonriendo-

Encontramos al bebé pero no hay nada en la base de datos de niños desaparecidos -dijo Surei sonriendo- ¿ya lo cargaste?

Prefiero saber de dónde vino -dijo Izak calmado-

Vamos cargalo todo el mundo lo quiere cargar -dijo Gina sonriendo- además piensa podría haber casos así donde el testigo sea un bebé -se acercó a Izak y extendió los brazos mostrando al bebé- vamos cargalo

Gina...yo..no estoy muy seguro,..-dijo Izak nervioso- es que no había...cargado a un bebé

Vamos solo cargalo -dijo Gina sonriendo, extendió los brazos e Izak tomó al bebé en sus manos dejándolo de frente a el- míralo es hermoso

Si..creo que es tierno...-dijo Izak nervioso y el bebé se chupo el dedo enrollando su cola un poco- dime surei ¿ya sabes algo del tatuaje de lobo?

Si resulta que le pertenece a Jerry Wolnfisky -dijo Surei sonriendo mostrando el documento con una foto de un oso- es un nombre bastante extraño para un oso, pero más que nada tiene ese tatuaje porque fue criado por lobos era hijo adoptivo de una pareja y un padre lobo abusador

Episodio de Estocolmo -dijo Izak calmado, acerco más al bebé y lo abrazo meciéndolo un poco cómo si fuera lo más normal para el- ¿antecedentes? -Doki y Gina estaban sonriendo- ¿que tienen ustedes?

Estás cargando al bebé y no sufres de miedo -dijo Doki sonriendo, Izak levantó las orejas y vio al bebé en sus brazos- parece que le caes bien -Judy sonrió y le tomó una foto a Izak-

Aaaaaw que lindos -dijo Judy sonriendo- es cómo ver a un padre y su hijo -Gina sonrió mientras Izak se puso un poco más estresado-

Buen suficiente -Izak le dio el bebé a Gina y respiro hondo para calmarse- bien antecedentes de este oso

Bueno maltrato infantil, robos -dijo Surei calmada- resulta que él estaba involucrado en un robo que salió mal y él tenía a un compañero pero su compañero escapó, Jerry nunca lo delató pero todos los testigos lo vieron antes de que escapara y miren quién s -abrió más el documento y mostró un retrato de un león-

Es Camerón Dukain nuestra víctima -dio Gina sorprendida- y ahora su pasado vino para hacerlo pagar -después de un rato los cuando estaban juntos mientras Blanquito estaba dentro de una cuna-

Bien tengo una teoría, esto e claro una historia antigua de venganza por la traición, el pasado es Camerón vino de regreso, hace quince días Jerry fue liberado, él se quiere vengar de Cameron por haberlo abandonado, pero al ver que quiere hacerlo pagar se pone paranoico y se encierra en casa con su esposa -dijo Nick sonriendo- Jerry trato de matar a Cameron posiblemente

Buena teoría Nick pero ¿donde entra blanquito en todo esto? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Eso no lo pensé muy bien -dijo Nick sonriendo- pero ya estamos más cerca de la verdad

Bien ahora solo nos queda tener el análisis del forense -dijo Izak calmado-

De eso no hay problema -dijo Doki entrando por la puerta principal- analice el cuerpo de la víctima

Encontramos rastros de varias cosas en el -dijo Surei sonriendo- primero le dispararon cerca de la iglesia, no tuvo más que cinco minutos antes de morir, solo debió haber conducido veinte calles a lo mucho

¿Entonces porque están aquí? -dijo Izak confundido-

Es porque quiero ver a este pequeño pedacito de cielo -dijo Surei sonriendo, se acercó a la cuna y saco a Blanquito para cargarlo- hola pequeño

Hola bebé mírate estás muy grande -dijo Doki sonriendo, de su bolsillo saco un sonajero y lo movió- te tengo un regalo mira -Blanquito tomo el sonajero y lo movió un poco mientras se reía- hay que lindo

¿Ves? Te dije que todos lo aman -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak suspiro-

Bien Doki ¿que más encontraron en la víctima? -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno notamos que bajo sus garras tenía residuos de cera, nitrocelulosa quemada -dijo Doki sonriendo viendo al bebé- y alconfor

¿Nitrocelulosa? -dijo Gina confundida-

Si es un aditamento que se encuentra en las películas viejas, es inflamable y también se encuentra en algunos plásticos -dijo Surei sonriendo-

¿Por que tendría eso bajo sus garras? -dijo Judy confundida-

Esa es su labor mientras tanto vamos a jugar con el pequeño -dijo Doki sonriendo, Surei estaba sonriendo moviendo un poco a Blanquito mientras Gina estaba triste viendo cómo se llevaban al bebé, Gina solo vio de forma triste a Izak-

No te lo puedes quedar -dijo Izak serio y Gina bajo las orejas, más tarde Nick y Judy estaba caminando por la calle hablando entre ellos-

Bien el casero dice que Jerry salió unos momentos, si mato a Cameron ya estaba corriendo hacia Colombia -dijo Nick calmado-

Tienes razón mandare un boletín para buscarlo -dijo Judy calmada, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número mientras Nick veía propaganda de los billetes de lotería- no compraras más billetes de lotería

Solo uno por favor -dijo Nick quejándose, Judy negó no la cabeza y le contestaron-

Si aqui la oficial Judy Hopps quiero dar una alerta para buscar a Jerry Wolnfisky -dijo Judy sería cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Jerry caminando por la calle con un gorro en la cabeza-

¡Oye Jerry! -Nick gritó sonriendo y Jerry lo vio, notó las placas que los dos usaban y salió corriendo, los dos lo persiguieron pero Jerry tropezó con una hembra y un repartidor cayendo al suelo, Nick y Judy se acercaron y lo sujetaron con sus esposas- te dije que tus patitas nos traen suerte

Cállate Nick -dijo Judy algo molesta por el chiste de Nick, más tarde los dos estaban de regreso en la estación, Gina estaba cargando a Blanquito viendo en la ventana del salón de interrogación-

¿Lo vez blanquito? El es un hombre malo -dijo Gina sonriendo- a este hombre le va a caer todo el peso de la ley y va a pagar por sus crímenes -el bebé estaba tranquilo moviendo los brazos- tú no serás un hombre malo ¿verdad?, no tú vas a ser un hombre bueno

Parece que te gusta estar con el -dijo Nick sonriendo viendo a Gina con el bebe, Gina asintió y le dio un beso en la cabeza al bebe- ¿crees que pueda cargarlo? -Gina sonrío y le pasó al bebé pero apenas Nick lo toco el bebé comenzó a llorar- ¿hay que hice mal?

Creo que no le agradas -dijo Gina sonriendo, cargo a Blanquito y lo meció un poco- hay mira, Izak va a hacer que el hombre malo confiese -entraron Izak y Judy por la puerta principal y se sentaron frente a Jerry-


	53. Chapter 53

Señor Wolnfisky ¿conoce a este León? -dijo Izak serio mostrando una foto de Cameron en la mesa-

Jamás lo había visto -dijo Jerry serio-

Se parece mucho a su compañero en aquellos robos -dijo Izak serio, mostró el dibujo del León-

Un adulto mintiendo es algo muy normal -dijo Gina calmada cargando al bebé- pero tú no mientas nunca

Todas esas noches pudriéndote en prision mientras él tenía una vida normal debieron haberte vuelto loco -dijo Judy en un tono burlón-

Como le dije al fiscal, yo no tenía socios -dijo Jerry ya un poco molesto-además no soy soplón

Pero al parecer si eres capas de matar -dijo Izak serio mostrando la foto del cuerpo de Cameron dejando a Jerry más que sorprendido-

¿Cameron murió? -dijo Jerry asustado-

Vaya al parecer si lo conoces -dijo Judy con burla-

Si, lo conozco por lo del banco pero yo no lo mate -dijo Jerry nervioso-

El día que saliste de prision el instaló un equipo de seguridad en su casa -dijo Izak serio- cambio cerraduras ¿por que haría todo eso?

Yo no lo sé -dijo Jerry nervioso- miren yo me equivoqué me tarde mucho más de lo que debía en el banco, le dije a Camerón que m esperará en el auto, espero más de lo que pudo y se fue, cuando salí lo busque y le dije que estábamos a mano.

¿De verdad? Por que algunos testigos en su trabajo dijeron que tuvieron una discusión intensa -dijo Judy sería- ¿por que peleaban?

Yo le pedí que recomendará pero el dijo que el ya había superado esa parte de su pasado, solo le pedí algo de ayuda quería recuperar mi vida -dijo Jerry nervioso- pero no quiso hacerme caso, por eso me enoje y la discusión fue así de intensa, después de tantos años teniendo la boca cerrada el no quería ayudarme después de eso ya no lo volví a ver

¿Señor Wolnfisky donde estuvo anoche? -dijo Izak serio-

Estuve con mi novia en la zona de la sabana -dijo Jerry nervioso- me quede toda la semana a dormir

¿Donde estuvo está mañana entre las 5 y las 7? -dijo Judy sería-

En un restaurante con ella, solo queríamos desayunar un momento -dijo Jerry nervioso- miren yo no lo mate les digo la verdad

¿Reconoce a este bebe? -dijo Izak mostrando la foto de Blanquito-

No, ¿que tiene que ver un bebé en esto? -dijo Jerry confundido, Izak lo pensó igual que Judy y lo dejaron irse, los dos estaban afuera mientras Gina cuidaba al bebé-

Bueno ya investigué su novia y la amiga de su novia comprueban la coartada -dijo Nick calmado- resulta que está semana estuvo la zona de la sabana, la mesera también lo hubica a la hora en que Cameron cayó muerto

Entonces Cameron no tenía ningún motivo para tenerle miedo -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Pero Cameron evitaba el taller a su hora de comer, el sistema de limusinas tiene un sistema de GPS -dijo Izak calmado- bien Judy ni ja investiguen la limusina de Cameron vean a dónde iba todas las noches

Entendido teniente -dijeron Judy y Nick y se fueron pero apenas estaban retirándose uña leopardo de pelo blanco y ojos de color azul cielo se acercó a Izak-

Teniente Caine -dijo la leopardo calmada- soy Alicia Leopardo de servicios infantiles, lamento llegar tarde -los dos se dieron la mano calmados- pero es que es una época difícil, vine por el bebé

Si no hay problema Gina lo está cuidando -dijo Izak calmado, Gina estaba nerviosa-

Perdón pero ¿que es lo que le harán al pequeño? -dijo Gina preocupada-

Bueno nuestro edificio no tiene camas disponibles de momento así que estará con una familia temporal -dijo Alicia sonriendo-

Entendido ¿nos da un momento? -dijo Gina calmada, sujeto a Izak y se lo llevó con ella y Blanquito- Izak no me siento segura que ella se lo lleve, mucho menos que este con extraños

Gina, mira esto es lo correcto sé que te encariñaste con el pero debemos dejarlo en un lugar seguro, nosotros éramos extraños está mañana para el -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Cómo puedes pensar así? El necesita de gente con la que se sienta cómodo -dijo Gina calmada-

No te encariñes con el Gina -dijo Izak calmado y Gina abrió los ojos sorprendida-

Por eso no querías cargarlo -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Mira lo único que se es que sus padres están ahí y el debe estar seguro -dijo Izak calmado- te prometo que si tenemos hijos podrás estar con ellos todo lo que tu quieras pero de momento Blanquito se va para que lo cuiden -Izak se retiró dejando a Gina deprimida pero en eso tuvo una idea-

Oh créeme mi amor tú cuidarás a nuestros hijos y ya se cómo hacer que te guste Blanquito -dijo Gina sonriendo de forma traviesa, Iza llegó a al laboratorio con John y Judy-

Bien usando el GPS de la limusina que manejaba Camerón rastreamos las rutas que estaba haciendo, las últimas semanas Camerón estuvo paseando y rodeados diferentes calles -dijo Judy calmada- parecía que estaba...

Practicando -dijo Izak calmado- parece sé que Camerón estaba volviendo a robar y estaba estudiando rutas de escape -los dos asintieron serios, John siguió tecleando en la computadora-

Bueno analizando unos videos descubrí una cámara de seguridad donde aparece esto -dio Nick sonriendo mostrando una imagen de un auto con un felino enmascarado y otro animal junto con el cargando un maletín- uno de ellos debe ser Camerón, los dos entraron a ese edificio, el edificio COLFAX, tienen una televisora banco y demás pero según los registros nadie ha perdido nada hay muestras de allanamientos

Bien tal parece que los dos querían entrar a ahí y minutos después salen con el mismo portafolio -dijo Izak serio- pero no hay señales del cachorro, vamos a ese lugar de seguro deben tener cámaras de seguridad

Entendido -dijeron Judy y Nick calmados, en frente del edificio estaban Nick e Izak mientras Gina y Judy estaban dentro del edificio, Judith y Gina estaban hablando con un oso joven-

Bien ¿que nos puede decir de su seguridad? -dijo Judy calmada-

Bueno se tienen que registra, hay sensores de movimiento en cada puerta y no hay jaqueca ni muestras de que hayan faltado a la seguridad -dijo el oso calmado-

¿Bien hay algo que nos pueda decir de esto? -dijo Gina sería mostrando un video de vigilancia con Camerón y el otro animal- estos dos individuos estaban detrás de su edificio parece que entraron pero ¿no les falta nada?

No, hasta ahora todo el inventario está completo, también los inquilinos están diciendo lo mismo, no les falta nada en sus locales -dijo el oso calmado-

Bien necesitaremos los nombres de todos los inquilinos más una lista de sus empleos -dijo Gina calmada, mientras tanto afuera Izak y Nick estaba revisando la calle en caso de algún signo-

¿Por que no quiere cargar al bebé? ¿O porque no quiere que Gina se lo quede? -dijo Nick sonriendo viendo a Izak-

En primera, no soy bueno con los bebes, yo no los cargo porque no he cargado uno en mucho tiempo -dijo Izak calmado- solo a mi sobrino cuan nació y después ya no, y no dejaré que Gina se quede con el bebe, y primera sus padres deben estar vivos, de alguna forma o de otra -Izak estaba viendo todo el lugar notando algo-

Bueno es solo un decir nada más -dijo Nick calmado- pero sería bueno que le mostrará un poco de interés a que Gina quiera un bebé

Aún es muy pronto para que haya un bebé o que ella cuide uno -dijo Izak calmado- ¿no tienes más teorías?

Bueno solo tengo una esta se puede volver la clásica historia de ladron que roba a ladron, tal vez algo del pasado de Camerón volvió y él tuvo que defenderse -dijo Nick calmado- tal vez la pista secreta esté aquí

La verdad lo dudo mucho pero es una buena idea -dijo Izak calmado, estaba viendo la calle hasta que noto un agujero en un buzón- aquí Nick mira esto

Es un agujero de bala -dijo Nick sorprendido, siguiendo la trayectoria - siguió viendo todo y luego levanto la vista viendo una ventana de un edificio algo viejo, Izak, Gina, Judy y Nick entraron al edificio viejo y abandonado-

Los dueños dicen que este edificio será demolido el mes que viene, nadie lo ha usado en meses -dijo Judy calmada viendo el lugar, Nick se acercó a la ventana y noto un agujero-

Aquí alguien rompió el cristal posiblemente con el codo -dijo Nick serio y luego noto una mancha de pólvora- pólvora aquí dispararon

Si ¿por qué Camerón vendría aquí? -dijo Judy confundida, siguió caminando viendo el lugar hasta que Izak se agachó en una mancha de lo que parecía ser una quemadura-

Alguien quemo algo aquí, recientemente -dijo Izak serio- posiblemente de aquí viene el residuo que Doki halló en la víctima

Manchas de sangre por algo de alto impacto o de gran velocidad -dijo Gina calmada viendo manchas en la pared- parece que estuvieron peleando aquí -siguió caminando y encontró un pañal en el suelo- un pañal de bebe, Blanquito estuvo aquí -Izak estaba viendo todo el lugar y luego suspiro-

Posiblemente el debió ser una mercancía -dijo Izak serio, todos habían regresado y ya era de noche, Iza estaba revisando las fotos en un escritorio, Gina estaba un poco preocupada viendo las fotos- ¿te pasa algo?

Si, es que estoy preocupada, descubrimos que Blanquito estaba ahí, alguien termino herido y no sabemos donde están sus padres me preocupa -dijo Gina preocupada-

Bueno ya hablamos con los inquilinos del edificio COLFAX ninguno de ellos dice que hubo rastros o signos de ayanamiento y ninguno ha perdido a un bebé -dijo Judy intranquila-

Esto es pero que estar junto a un montón de pandas gordos hambrientos y con un collar hecho de bambú -dijo Nick calmado- bueno no podemos hacer nada John ya se fue y los demás técnicos apenas estarán por empezar sus turnos

Bien vayan a casa a descansar mañana retomaremos esto a primera hora -dijo Izak calmado, Judy y Gina estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que pasaron por un salón donde estaba la leopardo de servicios infantiles cuidando de Blanquito-

Señora de recursos infantiles ¿que está haciendo aquí? -dijo Gina confundida-

Perdón es que no le pude encontrar una familia temporal debido a que como es día de san valentine hay muchas parejas que están saliendo, otros estaba ocupados con diferentes actividades -dijo la leopardo calmada-

¿Sueñes lo que le pasara al bebé? -dijo Gina preocupada viendo al bebé-

Bueno resulta que como no hay familias disponibles la única opción que le queda es estar en el refugio con otros bebés -dijo la leopardo calmada-

Pero había dicho que no había camas disponibles -dijo Judy confundida-

Si, pero en casos como estos el bebé tendrá que compartir cama con otro -dijo la leopardo calmada, Gina estaba viendo a Blanquito y este le sujetó uno de sus dedos- es la única opción

¿Y si el teniente Caine y yo lo cuidamos? -dijo Gina sonriendo, Judy levantó las orejas sorprendida- podemos cuidarlo

Espera Gina ¿ya lo pensaste bien? Es decir no sabes lo que el teniente podría decir y aparte no te lo pueden dar solo así -dijo Judy sonriendo- ¿verdad?

Bueno si en caso de que quede bajo la protección de la policia no hay problemas y no hace falta llenar documentos -dijo la leopardo sonriendo-

Que bien ya quiero ver la cara de Izak cuando le diga que es papa...por un día -dijo Gina sonriendo y Judy asintió, más tarde-

¡¿Que tu que?! -Izak levantó la voz-

Izak baja la voz asustas a Blanquito -dijo Gina sonriendo cargando al bebé- además es solo por esta noche, no creo que dejarlo con desconocidos sea lo correcto y sobre todo no sabemos qué clase de gérmenes raros hay en esas camas

Pero Gina...Gina...yo..Gina, esto es...-Izak estaba sorprendido y confundido mientras Nick sonreía viendo todo- Gina no puedes cuidar de un bebé solo así, ¿como es que te lo dieron? ¿En que pensabas cuando lo pediste? ¿En que pensaron cuando te lo dieron? ¿Y que rayos hacías cuando lo pidió? -esta vez vio a Judy algo molesto-

Perdón teniente pero es que Gina lo quiere mucho y formó un vínculo con el -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Si pero...esto..no creo..que sea buena idea...-dijo Izak sorprendido-

Por favor Izak solo quiero que el este a salvo -dijo Gina sonriendo con una mirada tierna- mira esta carita -le mostró a Blanquito como bostezaba de forma tierna- ¿no te dan ternura estas manitas? ¿Y sus patitas? -movió las manos de Blanquito y sus patas- quedemosno con el

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Izak sorprendido, Gina solo le hizo unos ojos grandes de forma tierna, Nick y Judy estaba sonriendo mostrando los dientes divertidos por la situación pero Izak no sabia que hacer, Gina solo siguió mostrando sus ojos grandes y tiernos- Aaaaaaa está bien puede venir con nosotros

¡Si! -Gina grito sonriendo y el bebé lloro un poco- perdón Blanquito -Gina sonrío y tallo la cabeza de Blanquito con su mejilla-

Mazeltov -gritaron Nick y Doki sonriendo- ¡Ya eres padre! -gritaron riendo mientras Izak suspiro algo enojado mientras Gina estaba cargando al bebé sonriendo, más tarde Izak y Gina estaban en el departamento de Izak, el bebé estaba llorando mientras Gina lo cargaba y lo mecía un poco-

Ya por favor cálmate, te daré lo que quieras ¿quieres lasaña? -dijo Gina nerviosa, Izak estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro sobre bebes- ¿que hago? No para de llorar

Aquí dice que debes meterlo un poco -dijo Izak calmado- trata de meserlo que se relaje -Gina hizo caso y comenzó a moverlo un poco en sus brazos hasta que se fue calmando poco a poco- pan se calmo, se calmo -dijo Gina sonriendo pero el bebé le vomito encima dejándola sorprendida- no sólo me vomito -Izak sonrió y le dio un pedazo de tela, Gina trato de limpiarse pero no podía por el bebé- cárgalo tengo que limpiarme -Izak aceptó y cargó al bebé-

¿Qué hay bebe? -dijo Izak nervioso mientras Gina estaba limpiándose, lo acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a verlo, Gina al ver a Izak así sonrío un poco sonrojada- ¿qué pasa?

Nada, es solo que...te ves como un padre -dijo Gina sonriendo- un buen padre

Si entiendo...-dijo Izak más calmado- creo qué hay que cambiarlo

Ah si espera -dijo Gina sonriendo, le trajo la pañalera e Izak lo recostó en el sillón y comenzó a cambiarlo con Gina detrás de él-

Bien pañuelos -dijo Izak calmado y Gina le dio pañuelos para bebé, Izak hizo unas ligeras muecas- talco -Gina le dio talco e Izak le aplicó un poco- pañal nuevo -Gina le dio un pañal e Izak lo cambio- ropa -Gina sonrío y ella le puso la roca a Blanquito y luego lo cargo-

Hay estas hermoso si si lo estás -dijo Gina sonriendo viendo al bebé en sus brazos, Izak solo tomo el pañal sucio y luego lo tiro en la basura, Izak se lavó las manos y Gina sonrío- creo que lo hacemos bien como padre sustitutos

Gina recuerda que no debe encariñarte tanto con el -dijo Izak calmado- sé que tú celo es muy fuerte pero debes aguantar esto por favor

Lo sé pero Izak es tan tierno que no lo quiero dejar solo, sé que devolverlo será difícil pero tan solo quiero saber lo que se siente tener un hijo -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak asintió, a la mañana siguiente la puerta de la estación se abrió revelando a Izak junto con Gina bebiendo bastante café, los dos parecían que tenían ojeras por falta de sueño y parecían cansados, Gina empujaba una carreola con Blanquito dentro-

El café no me ayuda -día Izak cansado-

Perdón creo que tenías razón -dijo Gina cansada- creo que debimos haberlo pensado mejor

¿Nosotros? -dijo Izak algo molesto, los dos siguieron caminando y se toparon con Nick y Judith los cuales sonrieron- ni se les ocurra decir nada

Es que se ven muy mal -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Oye esta cara, esta cara será tu futuro y todavía peor cuando si son crías de conejo -dijo Izak molesto y Nick se quedo sorprendido-

Hay fuiste mucho trabajo para tus tíos ¿verdad cosita? -dijo Judith sonriendo viendo al bebé en su carreola- pero debes dejarlos dormir un poco ¿como les fue?

Bueno resulta qué hay que estar al pendiente al menos unas horas -dijo Gina cansada- llora cada hora y apenas y logre que se durmiera, creo que traigo pupi en mi pelo

Eeew -dijo Judy nerviosa- bueno seguimos con el caso, resulta que no había ninguna anomalía con las cuentas de Camerón, pero en la casa abandonada encontramos que habían limpiado muy bien, la quemadura en el suelo era celulosa quemada

Lo mismo que encontraron en las garras de Camerón -dijo Izak serio, tomó el café de Nick y se comenzó a tomar-

Mi café...-dijo Nick en forma de queja- analizamos la sangre en las paredes y resulta que era un familiar de Blanquito

¿No saben si era tío o padre? -dijo Gina preocupada-

No, sin más muestra resulta que no hay forma de saber si era su padre o no -dijo Nick calmado-

Esperen por la cantidad de...cosas de bebé que limpiamos...creo que no les dio el suficiente tiempo de limpiar todo -dijo Izak calmado- limpiamos a Blanquito como diez veces en esa noche, y si estuvieron ahí en las últimas 24 horas tiraron toda la basura en el contenedor más cercano

Debemos ir a investigar la basura...otra vez -dijo Judy asqueada, más tarde todos estaban rodeando el edificio mientras Izak y Judy estaban dentro de los bote de basura buscando algo- que asco creo que alguien vomito aquí

Durante mi estadía en NCIS el agente Mcgee se metió a un pozo de agua putrefacta con un cadaver dentro, esto a comparación es como meter la mano en un bote de basura de la oficina -dijo Izak calmado revisando algunos lugares-

Que linda historia ahora tengo miedo de que me salga una mano -dijo Judy nerviosa- ¿como fue su primera noche cuidando de un bebé?

Te diré que no es la experiencia más placentera del mundo -dijo Izak calmado- prefiero estar en un tiroteo temiendo por mi vida -Judy solo sonrió nerviosa y siguió trabajando-

¡Encontré algo! -Nick grito y levantó el brazo mostrando una bolsa de basura- pañales -salió de la basura y mostró la bolsa- de la misma marca que tenía Blanquito

Baratos y no biodegradables -dijo Gina sorprendida- sus pompitas debieron estar irritadas

¿Que más hay? -dijo Izak serio-

Encontré un paquete de preservación de vino, balas de latón con gas argón dentro, fuentes de cera, pelotas de pin pon y raquetas -dijo Nick sorprendido mostrando una caja de vino y demás-

Y las pelotas están hechas de celuloide -dijo Izak calmado- plástico

¿Quemaban pelotas de pin pon eso suena extraño hasta para mí -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Hallé una nota de hace tres días -dijo Gina calmada mostrando un pedazo de papel- es el desvío por los pañales de bebé, también por la preservación del vino, es de una tienda cercana -Gina sonrío y más tarde todos estaban reunidos mientras John se sujetaba la nariz-

Bien aquí está el video teniente -dijo John calmado pero con la nariz sujetada, en el video se mostró como un animal usando camisa de manga larga, y una capucha en la cabeza estaba comprando, pero en ningún momento se vio su cara-

¡Caramelos! -gritó Judy molesta ya que Blanquito estaba siendo cargado por Gina- no se vio su cara

Pelotas de juguete de un plástico flamable, un kit para preservación de vino, un bebé desaparecido y un pariente herido -dijo Izak calmado- ¿que nos falta?

Es como si cada vez que diéramos un paso más en eso o cada pista que surge regresamos a cero y se vuelva más confuso -dijo Judy calmada-

¡Hay ya empezó la ruleta! -Nick gritó desde la sala de descanso y varios oficiales se acercaron a ver, Izak lo pensó un poco y fue por algo a su oficina, entro y saco el billete de lotería de Camerón- bien papa quiere un auto nuevo -Nick le subió a la televisión y todo pusieron atención, en la tele apareció una tigresa de ojos verdes con un vestido azul-

 _ _Bien prepárense para el sorteo, el afortunado ganador tendrá 247 millones -__ dijo la tigresa calmada y sonrío mostrando las máquinas con números dibujados- __40__

Lo tengo -dijo Nick sonriendo, la máquina siguió seleccionando mostrando otro numero- 9 jaja es mi suerte -Nick siguió viendo los números mientras Izak se acercó-

22 -dijo Izak calmado y todo vieron que acertó- 17, 21 y el último número es 28 -todos vieron a Izak y luego vieron que había acertado todos los números de la lotería- ya tenemos el móvil

El billete de lotería de Camerón -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Si y en el edifico había una televisora -dijo Izak calmado- entraron pero no robaron nada, las pelotas, el gas, la cera y demás

Arreglaron la lotería -dijo Judy sorprendida- cambiaron las pelotas para que salieran esos números

¡Hijos de la ...! -Nick grito y luego Gina hizo sonar su garganta para que Nick viera que estaba el bebé presente- ¡Hijos de la Chinita!


	54. Chapter 54

As no insultes a mi madre -dijo una grulla macho blanco entre los oficiales, usaba un tono afeminado para hablar- como si tú supieras de buen gusto -la grulla se fue volando mientras Nick arrojaba todos sus boletos al aire-

Ahora todo tiene sentido, no fue un robo fue un intercambio -dijo Gina calmada- el gas y las pelotas, cambiaron las pelotas oficiales y las cambiaron con estas pelotas falsas llenas de gas argón, ellos sabían que solo las pelotas falsas entrarían en la máquina

Pero como el plástico es inflamable ellos debían hacer pruebas por eso el celuloide quemado -dijo Izak calmado- debemos ir a la televisora -los cuatro estaban viendo que una cabra estaba asustada viendo que Izak estaba acertando a los números-

No, por favor no -dijo la cabra asustada y aparecieron todas las pelotas- ¿como es posible?

Les cambiaron las pelotas por otras -dijo Judy calmada- ¿como es que no se dieron cuenta? O ¿como es que manejan sus pelotas aquí?

Verán la comisión nos da las pelotas, las pesan, miden y cuentan, los traen en portafolios y luego uno es elegido al asar de entre nueve -dijo la cabra macho nervioso-

¿Los escogen al asar? ¿Quien los escoge? -dijo Judy calmada-

Nuestra presentadora Miranda Bay la tigresa -dijo la cabra macho y los dos vieron una propaganda con la imagen de la tigresa-

¿Sabe si tiene un hijo? -dijo Izak calmado-

Si, un varón de unos meses -dijo la cabra macho calmado, Judy e Izak abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- pero ella se acaba de ir dijo que no se sentía bien y se fue

Quédate aquí voy por ella -dijo Izak calmado- y vigilas las pelotas

Pero yo ni tengo pelotas -dijo Judy sonriendo e Izak se fue corriendo- fue muy bueno para no decirlo -Izak estaba corriendo por la calle viendo a la tigresa sa usando un abrigo color blanco-

¡Miranda Bay! ¡Miranda Bay! -Izak la llamó pero la tigresa estaba por entrar a un taxi-

Lo siento pero me tengo que ir -dijo la tigresa asustada-

Escuche soy el teniente Caine de la estación de policía investigación criminal, tenemos a tu hijo -dijo Izak serio y la tigresa se asusto-

¿Tienen a mi Barry? -dijo Miranda asustada- ¿cómo está? ¿Está bien? Por favor dígame

Si tú bebe está bien y a salvo -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Que saben de mi esposo Paul? -dijo Miranda nervioso-

Lo siento pero de él no sabemos nada -dijo Izak calmado, en un rato la llevaron a la estación-

Llamaron hace tres días -dijo Miranda deprimida- me dijeron que tenía que escoger los números del sorteo, ellos tenían a Paul y a Barry

¿Habías escuchado esta voz antes? -dijo Izak serio-

No, la habían alterado así no sabía nada, me dijo que entregarían el portafolio con las pelotas, que tenía que escogerlo y si sus números no salían el mataría a Barry y a Paul -dijo Miranda llorando-

¿Escuchaste algo en el fondo? -dijo Izak serio-

No, solo escuchaba como lloraba mi bebe -dijo Miranda asustada-

Pero si ellos ganaban la lotería ¿crees que te dejarían en paz? ¿Te dijeron alguna parte de su plan? -dijo Judy seria-

Me dijeron que tenía escoger el tercer portafolio de la izquierda, si ganaban tendrían a Paul y a Barry cautivos por dos días más hasta que cobrarán el dinero -dijo Miranda un poco más molesta, Izak y Judy salieron y se toparon con Nick-

Bien ahora sabemos que Paul Vail está capturado -dijo Judy nerviosa- pobre hembra

Acabo de hablar con la estación de la lotería -dijo Nick calmado- resulta qué hay otro billete de lotería que se compro con los mismos números

El billete de remplazo -dijo Izak serio- debemos hacer algo, si no nos damos prisa Paul va a morir

Pero esto es un trabajo interno pero y ¿si había otro? -dijo Nick confundido- es decir estos animales llegan cubiertos, no se pueden ver pero la única manera de entrar sin ser detectados es saber qué hacer con el sistema de seguridad, cómo opera, como maneja

El jefe de seguridad Walter Bear -dijo Izak serio- él debió hacer todo esto, Judy rápido quiero los antecedentes de Walter

Enseguida -dijo Judy sería, se acercó a una computadora y lo busco- lo tengo Walter Bear, fue despedido de las fuerzas, tiene un largo historial de abuso de fuerza, aceptaba sobornos

Un oficial corrupto -dijo Izak serio- John accede a su teléfono y registros quiero saber a quién llamó

Entendido teniente -dijo John serio, revisó la computadora y encontró el números Walter- aquí esta hay registros de llamadas entre él y el dueño del sistema de limusinas

Eso es todo vamos por el, vamos a donde guardan las limusinas -dijo Izak serio, los tres se pusieron sus chalecos y fueron a las oficinas del sistema de limusinas, dentro de una bodega tenían a un tigre blanco de ojos rojos, a su lado estaba un panda usando una camisa de color roja y blanca de rayas con una capucha en su cabeza, la puerta se abrió revelando a un oso grisli y al búfalo que era dueño del sistema de limusinas-

Bien es hora de irnos ya -dijo Walter sonriendo, el búfalo y el panda sujetaron al tigres y se lo llevaron con el a una limusina con el compartimiento abierto, el tigre se asustó y trató de liberarse, el panda le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo metieron a la fuerza- no siento pero como están las cosas no hay otra opción -se escucho como alguien estaba corriendo y el grisli vio al panda- hasta cargo

Entendido -dijo el panda calmado y se fue por una esquina con el arma en mano, apuntó a los lados y vio a Izak de frente a él- vaya el poderoso teniente Izak Caine, viene a morir por mi mano -Izak estaba serio y estiró sus brazos apuntándole al panda- yo soy un panda, los pandas no perdemos, solo yo con mi basta sabiduría universal y bar...-Izak le disparo justo en la cabeza dejando que cayera muerto al suelo-

Estupido, hablas mucho -dijo Izak serio, siguió caminando hasta que se topó con Walter y tratando de dejar dentro al tigre, Izak disparo y le dio en la mano dejándole un agujero en su palma, Walter grito y se sujetó el brazo- ¡Eso fue de advertencia! ¡Walter Bear estas arrestado, extorsion, homicidio, y dos casos de secuestros entre esos arriesgar la vida de un menor! -Walter y el búfalo solo levantaron los brazos mientras Nick y Judy les colocaban las esposas, Izak se acercó a la cajuela y la abrió mostrando a Paul asustado- irás con tu esposa e hijo -Izak lo ayudó a salir y más tarde Paul estaba corriendo en la jefatura buscando a su esposa, en cuanto a vieron corrieron para abrazarse con fuerza, Surei y Doki estaban cerca y sonrieron-

Que bello final es esto por lo que trabajamos a diario -dijo Surei sonriendo, los demás asintieron sonriendo-

¿Que fue exactamente lo qué pasó con Camerón? Eso es lo que no entiendo -dijo Doki calmado-

Bueno resulta que eso de dejar el país fue mentira, no querían dejar el país el jefe de Camerón, Bargas lo presionó durante días para que hiciera este trabajo, lo amenazo con despedirlo si no lo hacía y que lo mandaría preso -dijo Judy calmada-

Resulta que no tenían intención de dejar vivir a la pareja y al bebé, tenían pensado cobrar el dinero y luego matarlos silenciando así a las únicas víctimas de todo esto, cuando Camerón escucho a hablar a Walter y a Bargas sobre matar a los dos se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir con la culpa, se llevó a Barry y condujo hasta la iglesia, al final fue un buen hombre -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si lo fue un buen hombre -dijo Paul sonriendo-

Miren quien llegó -dijo Gina sonriendo y la pareció al bebé en sus brazos, los dos corrieron y lo cargaron emocionados de tener al bebé en brazos, Gina bajo las orejas triste pero con una gran sonrisa, se alejó un momento y se quedó junto a Izak- no sé si pueda decir esto pero quiero eso..

El bebé es de ellos no te lo puedo dar ni comprar -dijo Izak sonriendo-

No, yo quiero una familia -dijo Gina sonriendo, Izak sonrió y asintió rascándole la cabeza-

Tranquila estoy seguro que la tendrás -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina sonrío y le dio un abrazo algo fuerte- bien ya terminamos por hoy vayan a descansar -después de eso comenzaron los días del amor antes y después del catorce de febrero, Nick y Judy se estaban besando en el departamento de Nick-

Te amo Judy -dijo Nick sonriendo-

También te amo Nick -dijo Judy sonriendo, los dos siguieron besándose un poco, en el departamento de Izak Gina estaba acostada en la cama de Izak pero parecía desanimada-

¿Que tienes? -dijo Izak calmado-

Extraño a Blanquito -dijo Gina deprimida hecha bolita en la cama-

Lo sé pero el esta a salvo con su familia ahora, los dos cambiaron de casa y ciudad para estar a salvo de esto, el está en un mejor lugar -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Izak quiero un bebé -dijo Gina deprimida e Izak se sorprendió- quiero tener un hijo contigo, por favor

Después lo hablamos -dijo Izak sonriendo y le siguió rascando la cabeza a Gina-

Después de unos días del amor, encuentros íntimos y sin homicidios Izak estaba calmado leyendo un periódico en su oficina cuando la tigresa de ojos color rubí entró por su oficina-

Señorita Tiffany Tigrera ¿a que debo esta visita? -dijo Izak calmado, " _ _Hay no la tigresa marimacho de nuevo"__ pensó nervioso-

Teniente camine sé que puedo hacer un cambio y mejorar su equipo -dijo la tigresa sería- solo le pido una oportunidad por favor, he entrenado la mitad de mi vida para poder unirme a este tipo de cosas, para atrapar a la escoria de Zootopia y hacerlos pagar por sus crímenes, solo le pido por favor -Izak estaba serio-

Debe entender señorita que nosotros no salimos a las calles a vengarnos, nosotros hacemos justicia y no somos de los que parecen que tienen el gatillo fácil como usted -dijo Izak serio-

¿Como dijo? -dijo Tiffany sería- me está diciendo que soy más un peligro que la ayuda

Así es, arrogante, narcisismo, incontrol sobre sus emociones, demuestran que usted tiene una sed de poder lo cual la hace inestable para este tipo de casos, usted no da las órdenes a mi equipo ni a mí yo lo hago -dijo Izak serio- si no puede entender eso le pido que se aleje de aquí -Tiffany se quedo sorprendida y luego suspiro-

Yo fui...violada a los 17 años, fui violada varías veces y me entrené año tras año, hasta que finalmente tuve al violador frente a mí, no lo maté pero si lo castre -dijo Tiffany seria e Izak la vio- si quiero pedirle que me deje ser parte de este es para evitar que otras mujeres como yo pasen por esto, por favor es lo único que pido, quiero justicia y paz porque mi mejor amiga también fue violada, conocías mías casi perdieron la vida y mi madre...fue asesinada por mi padre, mi vida a sido un infierno pero sí puedo cambiar el presente sé que la ciudad y dl futuro serán un lugar mejor, como me dijeron de niña el mañana es un misterio...

Entiendo -dijo Izak calmado- te haré una prueba, veamos cómo te va en cuanto tengamos un homicidio que resolver

No quiero ni sonar acosador teniente pero...creo que le tengo un caso nuevo -dijo Tiffany calmada- y creo que no le gustará esto...-Izak solo la vio serio, le dio un chaleco de CSI y los dos se fueron a una mansión en la zona de la sabana, dentro en la cocina estaba un cuerpo de un leopardo amarillo, usaba un panzón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y tenía un gran mancha de sangre en la mesa, frente a él estaba un plato de comida para el desayuno y había más cosas con el, pero todo eso...era un simple maqueta, Izak estaba frente a la maqueta, el leopardo era un muñeco de plástico con sangre en el, se giró y vio frente a él al verdadero leopardo muerto con un gran golpe en la cabeza y una mancha de sangre en su mesa que todavía goteaba sangre hasta el suelo llenando sus pies, revisó la maqueta viéndola por una venta era un replica exacta de la cocina, cuerpo, mesa, comida, incluso pan y trastes sucios-

Esto...es -dijo Izak sorprendido- es...

Espantoso...tétrico -dijo Tiffany sorprendida- cada detalle de la maqueta

Es exacto al cuerpo -dijo Izak serio, tomó su cama y comenzó a tomar fotos del lugar, él estaba usando su chaleco de CSI, tomó fotos de la casa notando que el leopardo tenía discos de oro en la pared, revisó la maqueta y también los tenía a escala, abrió la maqueta usando guantes y noto que tenía trastes colgando del techo, se giró y vio los trastes sobre el- cada detalle está plasmado en esta maqueta desde el cuerpo hasta la comida y adornos

¿Que fue primero? ¿La maqueta o...el homicidio..? -dijo Tiffany nerviosa, Izak siguió revisando la maqueta hasta que encontró la imagen de lo que parecía ser un ojo azul-

Un ojo...-dijo Izak serio- esto es apenas el comienzo

 ** _ _ **Continuará**__**


	55. Chapter 55

**__**La primera maqueta**__**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en Zootopia, el reloj sonó en los departamentos de Izak y Nick, Gina despertó en el departamento de Izak y golpeó la alarma para ver qué eran las ocho de la mañana, Gina se quejó use levanto revelando su cuerpo, estaba desnuda, solo se falló la cara y fue al baño para lavarse, en el departamento de Nick, Judith estaba desnuda, tenía el pelo algo húmedo, sus senos estaban al descubierto y tenía los pezones ligeramente levantados, sonrió viendo a Nick dormido a su lado, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Nick sonrió y se despertó, se giró y se topó con Judy para darle un beso, los dos siguieron besándose por un rato más, más tarde los dos estaban dentro de la regadera, se estaban besando mientras Nick sujetaba a Judy y la penetraba, Judith estaba sonrojada y gimiendo mucho siendo estrellada ligeramente contra la pared, los dos seguían teniendo relaciones mientras en otro distrito de la Sabana Izak estaba junto a Tiffany una tigresa de ojos color rubí y pelo naranja con blanco, ella tenía puesto un chaleco de policía con una camisa blanca no un pantalón de mezclilla-

Bien...¿que opina? -dijo Tiffany intranquila, Izak y Tiffany estaban viendo una maqueta basada en la escena del crimen donde estaban, el cuerpo del León, la sangre, la comida, los adornos, los discos de oro, todo estaba basado en la cocina y cuerpo- creo que Barbie lo hizo, odie tanto esa muñeca -Izak solo la vio un momento- les enseña a las niñas que deben ser bonitas para tener éxito es tan poco femenino, típico de una sociedad dominada por el hombre

¡¿Quieres el empleo o no?! -Izak levanto la voz un poco-

Perdón -dijo Tiffany nerviosa-

Bien, escucha tigresa nosotros vemos la evidencia todo lo que podemos, le tomamos fotos tal y como estaba -dijo Izak calmado mostrando su cámara y guantes en las manos- nunca tocas una pista o muestra con las manos usa guantes, si encuentras algo con sangre guárdalo puede ser de utilidad, aveces los asesinos limpian las armas y las regresan a su lugar, antes de pensar en el arma asesina debemos analizar el cuerpo, lo que tenga puede ser de utilidad y podemos ver cómo murió

Él modos operandi -dijo Tiffany calmada- ¿que cree qué pasó?

Esto podría ser asesinato premeditado, nota los detalles, cada detalle de la cocina y la muerte está plasmado en la maqueta, debió llevar días, semanas incluso meses -dijo Izak serio- pero lo que más preocupa es el charco de sangre -Izak tenía una pequeña lámpara, la encendió y lo puso encima de la maqueta, Tiffany solo vio la mancha en la maqueta y luego en el cuerpo-

Son idénticos -dijo Tiffany nerviosa- esto ya está asustando, creo que el asesino copio la escena del crimen -Izak tomó una muestra de la mancha en la maqueta y la analizó colocando un fluido en un hisopo, el algodón en el hisopo se volvió rojo-

Así es, no se puede crear el patrón de sangre, eso toma mucho tiempo -dijo Izak serio- positivo para sangre, usó la sangre del cuerpo para copiar la sangre del muñeco

Este nivel de obsesión debe ser desastroso -dijo Tiffany nerviosa-

Tigresa tu primer trabajo va a ser tomarle fotos -dijo Izak serio- usa esta cámara seguiremos paso por paso en lo que mi equipo llega más tarde

Entendido teniente -dijo Tiffany calmada, se acercó a los discos de oro y los leyó- If dusty fell de Izzy Delancy

Así se debe llamar nuestra víctima -dijo Izak serio- según algunos viejos ese fue su mejor excito hasta ahora, ¿que viste ahora en el perímetro?

Bueno para entrar hay que utilizar un código -dijo Tiffany calmada- no hay señales de entrada forzada en puertas ni ventanas, aunque sí una chica chica llego hasta el cajón de Brat Pitt y se durmió en su cama entonces todo es posible -sonrió un momento - soy una bala

Tigresa -Izak la llamó y Tiffany le puso atención- revisa el cuerpo y dime qué hay

Un golpe contundente en la cabeza -dijo Tiffany calmada, Izak se acercó y revisó la piel del cuerpo-

La lividez indica que su cuerpo no se ha movido -dijo Izak serio- se quedó aquí desayunando y lo atacaron por la espalda -revisó la cabeza un momento y luego vio el techo-

No hay salpicaduras, un golpe con objeto contundente pero sin salpicaduras -dijo Tiffany sorprendida viendo el techo- esto indica que solo hubo un solo golpe

Si mi maestro Grissom estuviera aquí me diría, aveces solo se necesita un éxito-dijo Izak serio , más tarde Doki llegó con el equipo forense, sujetaron el cuerpo del león llamado Izzy Delancy, lo subieron a una camilla y se llevaron por enfrente de su casa, en frente estaban muchos animales llorando por la pérdida de Izzy, un oficial estaba llevando el cuerpo cuando levantó una cinta amarilla de la política, una hembra solo aprovecho y entró corriendo por debajo de la cinta mientras un oficial la perseguía, Izak estaba viendo todo serio mientras Tiffany volvía con un portafolio en las manos-

Estoy lista -dijo Tiffany calmada-

Si pero aún te falta mucho por aprender y mi equipo no tarda en llegar -dijo Izak calmado, n eso llegó Judy sonriendo con el pelo brillante pero Nick se veía algo cansado- Tiffany te presento a la oficial Judy Hopps y al oficial Nickolas Wilde

Hola mucho gusto -dijo Judy sonriendo- buenos días Izak estamos listos para analizar la escena del crimen

Si casi al cien por ciento -dijo Nick algo cansado-

A ti ¿que te pasa? -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno...yo..es por...-dijo Nick sonriendo y Judy se sonrojó-

Por ejercicio -dijo Judy sonrojada- si salimos correr pero no me pudo seguir el paso -Izak solo levanto las orejas y los vio, notó los nervios en Judy, el cansancio en Nick y aparte por qué noto que entraron caminando-

Bien no diré nada ya se lo que hicieron -dijo Izak calmado- soy detective pero también soy su jefe y amigo no me pueden engañar así de fácil -los dos se sonrojaron mientras Nick sonrió-

Nada se le escapa teniente -dijo Nick sonriendo- bien es un gusto y ¿vas a trabajar no nosotros?

Si de momento, apenas es mi primer día -dijo Tiffany calmada- ¿con que vamos a empezar?

Vamos a la casa, estaré en la cocina, Tiffany vas con Wilde a las recámaras, analicen todo lo que puedan Hopps conmigo -dijo Izak serio-

Entendido -dijeron los tres y fueron Izak, en la entrada de la casa vieron a una hembra tratando de entrar pero ella forcejeaba mientras lloraba para tratar de entrar a la fuerza y un oficial la saco, los tres entraron a la casa con maletines en sus manos, se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé y vieron a una leona muy joven casi de 17 años cargando un bebé envuelto en una manta, pero ella estaba usando sólo un sostén en ves de su blusa-

¿Usted es la señora Delancy? -dijo Judith confundida, la leona solo se dio la vuelta y sonrío-

No, ella es la señora Delancy, yo solo soy la niñera -dijo la leona con una voz chillona para hablar, Izak y Judy se dieron la vuelta viendo a una leona cerca de los cuarenta hablando por teléfono-

Está bien pero necesitamos ver sus manos señorita -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Por que? ¿Acaso soy sospechosa? -dijo la niñera asustada-

No, pero es un procedimiento normal, tenemos que tener huellas para exonerar a cualquiera en la casa -dijo Judy calmada-

Necesitamos muestra de ADN y huellas digitales, ¿por qué no le entrega el bebé a su madre por ahora? -dijo Izak calmado-

No, ella nunca agarra al bebé -dijo la niñera sonriendo- tiene mal la espalda -Izak y Judy se vieron algo confundidos y luego se giraron viéndose entre sí, la niñera baja al bebé un poco - nada más les digo que estoy espantada, y cuando estoy espantada tiendo a hablar mucho es un defecto que tengo desde que era niña -Iza le tomaba fotos al bebé y la niñera dejó al bebé en los brazos de Judy-

¿El cuerpo lo descubriste tu? -dijo Judy calmada, la niñera asintió algo asustado-

El martes hay China, Izzy exigía un régimen estricto de comida, empiezo a cocinar a las cuatro y cuando entre a la cocina...-la niñera estaba temblando y luego recordó cuando estaba caminando con el pequeño cachorro en brazos y entro a la cocina para ver a Izzy muerto, dio un grito - y luego llame a urgencias, hablando de eso ¿me dan una copia del reporte? -Isaac y Judy estaban confundidos mientras Izak seguía tomando fotos de sus manos-

¿Y tú blusa dónde está? -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick retrocedió un par de pasos y asomo su cabeza por una pared para ver a la leona-

A es que el bebé vomito y la puse a lavar, siempre pasa -dijo la niñera sonriendo- no le importa a nadie -Nick asintió sonriendo levantando el pulgar, Judy levantó las orejas y se giró pero no lo vio, Nick solo se fue caminando rápido a otro cuarto, el cuarto era del bebé, Nick le estaba tomando fotos con una cámara grande, le tomó fotos a los retratos y pasó a oro cuarto juntos, Tiffany le estaba tomando fotos a las fotos familiares, se topó no Nick en el cuarto junto al del bebé, parecía qué raro de la niñera, cama individual, con fotos pegadas en un muro, Nick le quitó las sabanas a la cama y pasó una luz ultravioleta viendo que estaba limpia y no había nada malo ahí dentro, abajo en la sala Judy e Izak estaban hablando con la señora Delancy-

Salí por un café -dijo la señora Delancy asustada- y a las cinco volví jamás fui a a la cocina fui directo arriba parada bañarme -Judy le estaba tomando fotos a sus manos como evidencia- el ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontré

Pensamos quien mató a su esposo tenía acceso a la casa -dijo Izak serio-

¿Quiénes son los que tienen acceso a la casa? -dijo Judy calmada-

Solo el ama de llaves -dijo la señora Delancy calmada- y el fontanero, y el cuidador, los jardineros, y los meseros -Judy suspiró igual que Izak, Nick y Tiffany estaban revisando la casa, encontraron algunas fotos y retratos, se acercaron a una cama y le quitaron las sabanas, pasaron la luz ultravioleta pero las sabanas estaban limpias sin fluidos- yo les diré a quién deben investigar a Esben

¿Acusa a su hijo de homicidio? -dijo Iza serio pero la señora Delancy se comenzó a reír un poco-

Esben no es mi hijo, el es hijo de Izzy con su primera esposa, creo que su madre tenía problemas de drogadiccion -dijo la señora calmada, Nick y Tiffany entraron a un cuarto no una calavera dibujada en el frente, entraron y vieron que todo estaba algo oscuro, se acercaron a la cama y le quitaron las sabanas, pasaron la luz ultravioleta y encontraron una mancha de fluidos-

Parece que el chico tuvo acción -dijo Tiffany sonriendo-

Eh...nop -dijo Nick sonriendo- un cuarto solo y un adolescente, es lógico, una noche el solo películas, una niñera sexy que no puede tocar, claro una típica tarde pañuelos y lubricante -Tiffany solo bajo las orejas sorprendida, estaban revisando en la casa, Izak y Judy encontraron a un joven León de melena negra jugando con una consola portátil-

Disculpa hijo ¿podemos hacerte unas preguntas? -dijo Izak viendo que el joven León estaba jugando, el león los vio y se quitó los audífonos- ¿cómo estás?

No muy bien...-dijo el joven León inseguro-

¿A qué hora volviste de la escuela? -dijo Judy calmada-

Como a las cuatro -dijo el joven León-

¿Y luego que hiciste? -dijo Judy calmada-

Mi tarea y luego jugué un poco -dijo Esben calmado-

¿Tú encontraste a tu padre? -dijo Izak calmado-

No -el joven León bajo la mirada algo deprimido- casi nunca lo veo hasta la cena, y luego viene por mí así que...

¿Quien? -dijo Izak calmado-

Mi mama -dijo Esben calmado-

¿Acaso tú no vives aquí siempre? -dijo Judith calmada-

No, solo los martes y los fines de semana -dijo Esben calmado-

Eso debe ser feo -dijo Izak sorprendido-

Eso no importa solo oh a donde me dicen -dijo Esben deprimido-

¡Señora no puede pasar! -se escuchó el grito de un oficial-

¡Soy su madre! -se escucho el grito de una mujer y vieron como leona de pelo café oscuro y ojos color verdes entro a la habitación, ella usaba un vestido de color negro y se acercó a Esben - tranquilo cariño todo va a estar bien, sé que es difícil todo esto -la leona abrazo a Esben y le dio un beso en la cabeza, revisó las manos del joven y encontró sus dedos algo mareos- ¿que te pasó? -vio a los dos ofíciales frente a ella, estaba sorprendía- ¿le tomaron huellas a mi hijo?

Se las tomamos a todos en la casa y también el ADN -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Es sospechoso? -dijo la madre de Esben molesta-

Él no se rehusó -dijo Judy calmada- y la señora Delancy estaba aquí

Tener sexo con su padre no significa que ella es su madre, yo soy su madre -dijo la leona molesta-

¿Donde estuvo en la tarde? -dijo Izak calmado-

Salí a caminar -dijo la leona molesta-

¿Alguien puede confirmarlo? -dijo Izak serio-

No -dijo la leona más calmada- ven vámonos hijo -los dos se levantaron y se fueron de la casa, Izak suspiró y se tallo el cuello-

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé -dijo Judy calmada-

Si más d lo que uno cree -dijo Izak calmado- tengo que revisar una maqueta

¿Que tiene que ver un juguete en esto? -dijo Gina sonriendo entrando por el frente-

Gina que bueno que llegas -dijo Izak calmado- ayuda a Judy a tomar más declaraciones yo tengo que analizar esa maqueta

¿De verdad hicieron una maqueta de la escena del crimen? -dijo Gina sorprendida e Izak asintió- vamos a verla -Iza las guío a la cocina donde tenía la maqueta, se puso los guantes y unos lentes, comenzó a revisarla mientras Gina y Judy veían el interior, Izak abrió unos de los cajones de la maqueta revelando una pequeña botella blanca, Izak lo pensó un momento y se acercó a una gaveta, la abrió revelando una botella grande de blanqueador, Gina y Judy estaban viendo la maqueta sorprendidas-

Es algo sorprendente pero tétrico -dijo Judy sorprendida-

Le debió llevar tiempo hacerla -dijo Gina sorprendida- homicidio premeritado, debió ser bien pensado y alguien en el interior de la casa, posible caso trabajo interno

Te noto muy alegre -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Y yo noto que tu pelaje está más que brillante -dijo Gina sonriendo- estás feliz, relajada -le tallo la cabeza quedando sorprendida- hasta tu pelo está más suave

Bueno...la clave es una...ducha caliente temprano -dijo Judy sonriendo sonrojada-

Y mi clave es una merienda nocturna antes de dormir -dijo Gina sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo, las dos se estaban riendo pero Izak seguía revisando la botella de blanqueador, o dicho de otra manera cloro, levantó la botella y la peso, lo pensó un momento la colocó frente a él en una mesa, tomó una botella de su estuche, se acercó al lavabo y con un rociador comenzó a rociar el fluido químico, cuando terminó se colocó unos lentes y encendió su luz ultravioleta, encontró un brillo particular en el lavabo, siguió pasando la luz hasta las gavetas de utensilios y luego hasta los mangos de las gavetas y encontró una mancha oscura casi rojiza, abrió la gaveta y encontró un rollo de madera con manchas rojizas-

¿Que encontraste Izak? -dijo Judy preocupada-

Un rodillo y creo que tiene sangre -dijo Izak serio, tomó el rodillo y comenzó a revisarlo con su luz ultravioleta- el blanqueador se usó en la cocina pero no para limpiar la sangre

Entonces el roquero murió en la cocina por ese rodillo para amasar -dijo Gina intranquila, Iza suspiro, se volvió a poner unos lentes normales y abrió una de las gavetas de la maqueta revelando un rodillo a escala dentro-

También tiene uno...-dijo Judy preocupada-

Empaquen todo vámonos directo a la jefatura -dijo Izak serio, Judy y Gina asintieron ,tomaron todo lo que pudieron y empacaron la maqueta en una caja de cristal, cuando estaban por irse Gina se topó con Tiffany y las dos se vieron sorprendidas-

Izak...-Gina vio a Izak el cual asintió- ¿quien...es esta?

¿Como que está? Me llamo Tiffany Tigrera soy la nueva investigadora de CSI -dijo Tiffany sería- ¿y tú quién eres?

Me llamo Gina Whitefang, investigadora del CSI de Zootopia, técnicamente soy tu superior -dijo Gina molesta- ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella me está ayudando, es una nueva pasante pero no tiene importancia ahora, no quiero que peleen y menos en mi turno, vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo Izak serio-

Oh esto va a ser divertido -dijo Nick sonriendo, todos regresaron a la estación, en la oficina del forense se escuchaba algo de música muy movida, dentro Doki y Surei estaban cantando un poco, Izak entró con cuidado y los vio cantar-

Veo que se están divirtiendo -dijo Izak calmado-

Si es que tenía buena música blues -dijo Doki sonriendo, apago el reproductor e Izak se acercó al cuerpo en la mesa- la causa de muerte fue por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, fractura de cráneo, y del glóbulo oxipital, tuvo una hemorragia masiva en el cerebro y problamente muerte repentina -Doki estaba cantando al estilo blues haciendo ríe un poco a Surei y a Izak-

Si muy bueno doki bien hecho -dijo Surei sonriendo- que mal por él la verdad pero hallamos algo en su estomago mira -mostró una radiografía e Izak la tomó para ver qué había, Doki abrió el cuerpo de la víctima mostrando que dentro tenía una llave- tenemos la llave del misterio -Iza sonrió viendo la llave, más tarde Izak estaba en una oficina con la maqueta, tomó primero el muñeco del cuerpo, le corto la ropa para verlo, no tenía nada diferente, era un león de plástico, abrió su interior con un escarpelo pero el relleno era limpio no había nada nuevo-

Hay ¿algo nuevo jefe? -dijo Nick calmado viendo la maqueta desarmada en la mes-

No...no hay cabello ni fibras...los materiales son comunes en las tiendas -dijo Izak serio y Nick solo suspiro-

La sangre empata con la víctima -dijo Nick serio- los materiales se pueden conseguir en cualquier tienda, no habrá forma de rastrear al comprador

¿Hay algo nuevo con la esposa? -dijo Izak serio-

La esposa ha estado hablando con abogados, un representante y oficiales, al parecer Izzy Delancy tenía un trato con una disquera para vender su música, estaba dispuesto a dar su música para un evento especial -dijo Nick serio- pero Izzy jamás llegó a firmar los contratos, el roquero muerto, una familia loca y derechos de música que pueden ser heredados por alguien más

¿Quien los heredó? -dijo Iza más calmado-

Su hijo Esben, pero es menor así que los derechos de su música serán heredados a su madre Musi -dijo Nick calmado-

Vaya puede salir beneficiosa de un crimen así -dijo Izak calmado- si uno de ellos cometió el homicidio ¿que pasaría?

Entonces los derechos serian para la actual esposa Madeline -dijo Nick calmado-

Ahí tenemos un motivo pero ¿cómo encaja esta maqueta? -dijo Izak serio viendo la maqueta, Tiffany se acercó a ellos junto a Gina y Judy-

La prensa está afuera haciendo un millar de preguntas ¿que hacemos? -dijo Tiffany nerviosa-

Amenazan con destruir la puerta y Bogo quiere respuestas -dijo Judy nerviosa-

No digan nada de la maqueta solo digan que dl homicidio se está llevando como se puede no más -dijo Izak serio- si dicen algo más solo dirán sin comentarios

Entendido -dijeron las tres hembras calmadas y se retiraron-

Nos hace falta más personal masculino -dijo Nick calmado, Iza siguió con su trabajo hasta que Surei llegó con el con un documento en las manos-

Tengo el análisis de la llave que Izzy se trago -dijo Surei calmada- resulta que es de una caja fuerte, la actual esposa sabia de la caja fuerte, pero no sabía dónde, estaba, un buen matrimonio, el esposo se traga la llave para no dar el dinero

Así que la llave pudo estar en su estómago por unos minutos o días -dijo Izak serio-

Si, y si el robo fue el móvil del homicidio e Izzy se trago la llave para esconderla tal vez la llave nos diga quién fue el asesino -dijo Surei calmada-

Bien si ese es el caso entonces, Nick ve con Surei a la mansión de Izzy, busquen indicios de la caja fuerte y lleven equipo de criminología -dijo Izak serio, los tres asintieron y se fueron juntos, no tardaron unos minutos y los dos estaban en la mansión-

Bien ya estamos aquí es hora de usar el escáner -dijo Nick calmado, de su portafolio tomo un escáner para los aeropuertos o de metales, los dos estaban recorriendo la casa pasando el escáner en cada rincón de la casa esperando algo, Nick entro a la oficina de Izzy y comenzó a revisar las paredes con el escáner esperando algo, la pasó por un retrato y nada, se acercó a un escritorio y encontró un control remoto, no había aire acondicionado ni ventilador, presionó un botón y escucho un clip, vio a los lados y sintió algo en su pata, debajo tenía una alfombra, se agachó y la levanto para ver qué tenía una puerta de color negra, la abrió y mostró un panel para teclear con unos números y en otro extremo una cerradura para una llave, tomó la llave y la puso en la cerradura, la abrió y encontró unos documentos ahí dentro, los tomo y los reviso, los dejo a un lado y encontró una foto de bodas con su actual esposa, le tomó una foto con su cámara y siguió revisando, encontró una caja bien en vuelta, la abrió y encontró la cabeza de un ave muerta-

Loco...-dijo Nick asustado pero encontró una especie de pelusa de color rosa, la tomó como muestra y la guardo en una bolsa, Surei en cambio estaba revisando el cuarto del bebé, encontró unos dados cerca de la cuna, fue a la computadora y abrió un archivo sobre la cabeza del ave dentro de la caja fuerte, siguió revisando la caja y las fotos, suspiró y siguió por un rato más, más tarde en los laboratorios Iza estaba tallándose la cabeza un poco frustrado, Judith estaba sentada en una silla frente a él mientras que los dos parecían estar nerviosos-

Escuche...que la nueva...recluta fue increíble en sus pruebas -dijo Judy nerviosa- ¿como cree que sea su desempeño?

No lo sé pero si sé que si Gina y la nueva recluta siguen asi peleando a cada rato tendremos problemas de rendimiento no el tiempo, los tigres son dominadores por naturaleza, con el tiempo las tierras que son su hogar las identifican como su territorio y si otro felino se acerca lo ven como una amenaza y su deber es pelear para defender lo suyo -dijo Izak serio- tengo mis preocupaciones

Como todos podrían hasta matarse en peleas -dijo Judy nerviosa, Iza asintió y siguió revisando, se sorprendió de ver que la noticia del león vocalista ya estaba en la red-

Lo que nos faltaba, la noticia de Izzy ya se esparció -dijo Izak serio viendo el monitor de su oficina- pero no si dice algo de la maqueta solo espero que el homicida no ataque de nuevo-


	56. Chapter 56

Ya tengo las muestras de las sabanas de Esben -dijo Surei calmada entrando a la oficina- y ninguna le pertenece a él y también halle que las fotos que están infiltradas en internet le pertenecen a la niñera la cual gano dinero con estás fotos -Izak tomó el documento y comenzó a leerlo-

Traigan a la niñera -dijo Izak serio, más tarde Gina estaba sentada frente a la niñera-

Con que Aby Leónidas reina del maíz en Pensilvania que bien -dijo Gina sonriendo a la niñera frente a ella maquillada y usando ropa provocativa-

Disculpe teniente...-Tiffany entro a la sala del espejo para ver el interior de la sala de interrogaciones cuando vio a todos los machos del departamento viendo por el espejo incluyendo a Nick y a Izak- ¿que está pasando aquí? -los machos no le hacían solo estaban viendo y moviendo sus cabezas como tratando de ver o escuchar algo-

Apuesto que su vestido de graduación está tirado en algún granero -dijo un tigre sonriendo-

Apuesto cinco que no está usando ropa interior -dijo un león riendo, algunos machos estaban calmados mientras Tiffany estaba molesta-

¿Que significa esto? -dijo Tiffany molesta- estan viéndola como un pedazo de carne para darles gozo

Cierra la boca -dijo Izak serio y Tiffany sé calmado- escucha aveces puedes encontrar cosas extrañas en este lugar, deja la estupida charla feminista eso no vale nada aquí

Una vez vimos a una chica pintada de azul y nudista -dijo un león sonriendo-

Si y ya no me quiero perder ver chicas desnudas en este lugar -dijo Nick sonriendo- y los machos comenzamos a hacer apuestas, yo apuesto que está usando una tanga

¿Y no tomarán sus novias de esto? -dijo Tiffany calmada-

¿Creen que ella tenga el ombligo perforado? -dijo Judy entre los machos sonriendo-

¿Tu también? -dijo Tiffany sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

Bueno como Nick dijo aveces vemos cosas muy raras por aquí -dijo Judy sonriendo- excepto por lo de chicas nudistas ahí te voy a hacértelas pagar muy caro Wilde -Nick se quejó algo muy alto- una vez tuvimos a un mapache que se vestía de oveja

Sin mencionar el travesti que pensó que estaba embarazado -dijo Nick riendo- hay esa si es una buena historia, o la osa que quedó incapacitada de los brazos y piernas

Bueno...ahora entiendo...-dijo Tiffany sorprendida- perdon...es que..cuando...yo era pequeña

Mira luego nos cuentas la historia de tu vida pero por favor trato de ganar una apuesta -dijo Judy algo irritada-

Voy con cincuenta a que tiene tatuado Izzy Delancy estuvo aquí los glúteos -dijo Izak calmado, Tiffany estaba sorprendida y solo se acercó-

Si tu lo mataste serás la primera en encabezar está historia -dijo Gina sonriendo y mostró las fotos del internet del cuerpo de Izzy más unas fotos del cuerpo dentro de la casa- todo el show

Es que tardó mucho la ambulancia, solo tome un foto -dijo Aby nerviosa- lo dijo es que oh muy hábil, no homicida yo no lo hice -Aby estaba llorando del miedo mientras Gina estaba sería, más tarde todos estaban viendo un video sobre la biografía de Izzy Delancy-

Esto es interesante -dijo Gina calmada- el matrimonio no fue legal, resulta que el chaman que los caso no estaba reconocido en Zootopia, así que legal no es, eso me suena a un móvil

Bien Gina y yo vamos con ella -dijo Izak serio-

¿Yo que hago? -dijo Tiffany calmada, Izak sacó de su escritorio un libro de gran tamaño, lo lanzó y Tiffany tuvo problemas para atraparlo y se le cayo-

Lee el manual del oficial del CSI te haré un examen en tres días -dijo Izak serio-

¿Tres días...? -dijo Tiffany nerviosa-

¿Quieres que sea día y medio? -dijo Izak serio-

Entiendo -dijo Tiffany asustada, Izak y Gina salieron de la opina un momento pero en Gina sonrío y regresó mostrando la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta- ¿que? -Gina sonrío y le mostró su dedo del centro-

Uuuuuu eso te va remorder la conciencia -dijo Nick riendo junto a Judy, Tiffany solo estaba sorprendida, más tarde Izak y Gina estaban en la entrada de la casa de la madre de Esben-

¿Le harás la novatada? -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Oh claro que si, haré que se vomite del miedo -dijo Izak sonriendo, tocaron la puerta y la madre de Esben abrió la puerta- señora Leonosky queremos hacerle unas preguntas

Claro pero pasen pero tengo que ir a ver a un cliente -dijo la señora Leonosky sería, los dos pasaron y se quedaron en la sala- ¿que quieren saber?

Queremos saber como era su relación con Izzy Delancy -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Ahora soy yo la sospechosa? -dijo la señora Leonosky molesta- que belleza muy bien, el hombre se vuelve rico con la música que hace hablando de nuestra vida sexual, apenas y se hace cargo de nuestros hijos y luego me bota de la casa que construimos juntos sin nada, y ahora quieren meterme a la carcel, lindo muy lindo

Sabíamos que el era un hombre muy bueno no los negocios, el era dueño de su música -dijo Gina calmada-

Eso ni me importa se supone que recibo cheques por ser su musa -dijo la señora más molesta-

Así es por con la muerte de Izzy los derechos de su música ahora le pertenecen y no presente una coartada para tarde que Izzy murió -dijo Izak serio-

Si la tengo -dijo la señora Leonosky calmada pero sonrojada- es que es muy vergonzosa para mi, la nueva señora Delancy quería verme, me contó de la oferta, Izzy se puso difícil para formar el contrato, yo hablaría con el porque lo que dijera le importaba ¿ya estaba comenzando a dormir con la niñera?

Si -dijeron los dos calmados-

¿Acaso Madeline les dijo cuál fue su antiguo trabajo? -dijo Leonosky calmada, los dos dijeron que y se vieron confundidos- quisiera culparla a ella en verdad, pero es imposible, estuve con ella en el expreso Droke toda la tarde -Izak notó unos dibujos puestos en una mesa, eran muy buenos, eran del tren de zootopia otro de un edificio y más-

¿De que trata los dibujos de la mesa? -dijo Izak calmado-

Son de mi hijo algunos hijos llevan trofeos de deporte, el hace perfectos rascacielos -dijo la señora sonriendo- quiere ser planeador urbano, está obsesionado con las maquetas-Gina e Izak se vieron un momento- ¿conocen la salida verdad? -la señora salió dejando a los dos policías solos-

Eso es interesante obsesión con las maquetas -dijo Izak calmado- vamos a la habitación del chico -los dos caminaron por la casa y entraron al cuarto de Esben, había muchos dibujos en la pared, algunos de edificios otros de más objetos, todos eran réplicas perfectas y otras de casas-

¿Si Esben es capas de hacer este tipo de dibujos es obvio que pudo hacer la maqueta? -dijo Gina calmada-

El hijo defendiendo el honor de un madre -dijo Izak calmado- una tragedia griega pero aún no podemos especular nada -los dos regresaron a la estación y está vez Nick estaba hablando con Esben-

Si me enoje con mi padre por la manera en como trato a mi madre, me enoje con mi padre por dormir con Aby, me enoje con mi padre por ponerme Esben jeje pero voy a terapia todas las semanas desde los seis, estoy arto de que los adultos me pregunten si estoy enojado -dijo Esben mi listo y sonriendo- además...no soy el único molesto con mi padre

Claro pero tu mama y Madeline están a salvo porque estaban juntas el día que tu padre murió -dijo Nick calmado- tal vez estabas tan enojado con tu padre que canalizaste tu enojo en el -Esben al ver la foto del cuerpo de su padre casi se desmaya, Izak y Gina vieron todo del otro lado del espejo algo sorprendidos, Esben casi se caía de la silla pero se volvió a quedar sentado- chico ¿estás bien?

Perdón si, es solo que me desmayo al ver sangre -dijo Esben calmado-

Ahí está la prueba, el posiblemente no lo hizo -dijo Izak calmado-

Es verdad ya que no tolera la sangre y la sangre de la maqueta estaba hecha manchada con la sangre del cuerpo de Izzy -dijo Gina calmada-

Pero hay un examen que nos puede ayudar -dijo Izak calmado, más tarde Esben estaba en una cama del forense sin su camisa, Doki estaba a su derecha con con un suero y una jeringa- lo que hacemos es acostarlo en la cama y le inyectaremos Isoprotenerol esto nos dirá si sus nervios se desconectan al sufrir una carga de adrenalina -Izak estaba en la sala de espera viendo por una ventana junto a la madre de Esben la cual se veía algo preocupada-

Entonces ¿esto lo salvará de la prision? -dijo la señora Leonosky preocupada-

Solo si está fingiendo -dijo Izak calmado, los dos volvieron a ve dentro, Doki le inyectó algo al muchachos

Inicia el examen -dijo Doki calmado, frente a ellos estaba un monitor cardíaco,, en el monitor se vio como los latidos aumentaron de velocidad lentamente, Esben estaba un poco nervioso, se quedo dormido lentamente e Izak se sorprendió un poco, más tarde Izak estaba viendo la maqueta con una lámpara, estaba muy metido en esa maqueta hasta que llegó Judy con un café en las manos-

Ya no hay sospechosos -dijo Judy preocupada-

No te adelantes Judy siempre hay un sospechoso -dijo Izak calmado- tenemos una ciudad entera que ver

¿Que hacemos? -dijo Judy preocupada-

No lo sé...-dijo Izak calmado- yo lo arreglaré tú ve a descansar un momento -tomó el café y suspiro- gracias -Judy asintió sonriendo, los dos estaban por beber algo de café pero se escucho un fuerte golpe y los dos se sorprendieron-

¡¿Como que eres más hermosa que yo gata blanca?! -se escucho un fuerte grito e Izak se quedo poco sorprendido-

¿Acaso son...? -dijo Judy nerviosa- no..no pueden...

¡Mantente alejada de mi lugar marimacho! -estaba vez reconocieron un grito así y esa era Gina-

¡¿Como que marimacho tigresa poco seso?! ¡Lo que te falta de astucia de seguro se te fue a esas bolsas de grasa! -Tiffany grito molesta, Iza tenía unas marcas de color morado en su ojo derecho debido a su enojo- ¡Toma esto! -de escucho un impacto-

¡Kyaaaaa! -se escucho un grito como de niña-

Oh creo que ya lastimo a Gina -dijo Izak sorprendido-

No, conozco ese grito de niña y es de Nick -dijo Judy sorprendida y bajo las orejas- hay no mi Nick -Izak suspiró y se sujetó la cabeza un momento, los dos salieron de la oficina y se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, todo en la sala estaba regado, papeles, cajas vacías, y un escritorio volteado donde Nick se había escondido- ¿Nick no te pasó nada? -Judy se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse-

¿Que es esto? -dijo Izak sorprendido-

El horror teniente...una tigresa...dijo algo..la otra tigresa..dijo más cosas..y al final se lanzaron cosas...-dijo Nick nervioso- pero yo mantuve la calma en todo momento

No, escuchamos tu grito de niña hasta la oficina -dijo Judy sonriendo y Nick bajo las orejas avergonzado, se escucho otro grito seguido de un rugido-

Esas...gatas...-dijo Izak serio y algo molesto-

(Poner I'm so sorry Imagine dragons)

-Izak estaba caminando en medio de la estación buscando al par de tigresa, encontró más cosas tiradas, papeles rotos, una computadora hasta destruida y no la pantalla perforada, solo gruño y movió su cola golpeando el suelo con fuerza, Gina y Tiffany estaban gruñéndose con fuerza mientras se sujetaban de los hombros en un forcejeo entre las dos, Izak solo aulló y las dos se sorprendieron escuchando el aullido, Gina se giró solo para ver como Izak la sujetó del pelo de la cabeza, la sujetó de un muslo y la levanto levemente solo para empujarla y estrellarla de espalda en la pared dejando que cayera de cabeza-

¡Ja te lo merecías! -Tiffany se rió con fuerza pero Izak solo le dio la espalda,levantó su brazo derecho y le hacía movimientos para se acercara, Tiffany se acercó e Izak le dio un golpe justo en la cara- ¡Aaaaaa ¿y eso porque?! -Izak no contestó solo se giró y le dio una patada en estomago con la planta del pie dejando que se estrellara en la pared y cayera sentada- hay..que agresividad...

¿Por que...por que me pegas..? -dijo Gina triste pero su expresión de tristeza cambio por una de miedo igual que la Tiffany al ver el enojo en Izak- cariño...amorcito...besitos...-Gina estaba sonriendo nerviosa-

Están...bien..pero..bien muertas...-dijo Nick asustado mientras Judy estaba nerviosa viendo a Izak-

¡Levántense las dos! -Izak levantó la voz asustando ambas, las dos se pusieron de pie- frente a mi -las dos corrieron y se pusieron frente a el en una fila, las dos estaban en firme como si fueran soldados y el su general- Quiero que m den una explicación de porque estaban peleando

¡Ella me dijo fea, ella me llamo trasero apretado y gordo! -las dos estaban gritando con fuerza hasta Izak respiró hondo contó del uno al mil pero no le sirvió-

¡Cállense! -Izak volvió a levantar la voz y las dos se quedaron calladas y nerviosas- ¡Miren como dejaron este lugar! ¡Destruyeron posibles evidencias y registros de la oficina! -las dos bajaron las orejas asustadas- también hicieron que Garraza se pusiera a llorar -señaló detrás de él y vieron como Garraza estaba llorando comiendo una dona sentado en el suelo-

Pero no fue mi culpa todo lo empezó la marimacho naranja -dijo Gina molesta-

¡Cállate gata facilita! -dijo Tiffany molesta, ambas tigresas se gruñían con enojo-

 _ _Siento...que esto..ya lo he visto...antes...-__ pensó Izak molesto- __una tigresa blanca de ojos verdes y una tigresa de bengala de ojos color Rubí enojadas mutuamente, creo que lo que me pasa en vidas pasadas regresa a mi__ -las dos tigresa estaban diciéndose cosas de nuevo y estaban por pelear, Izak ya no aguanto y las sujeto a ambas de la parte trasera de la cabeza y las empujó hasta que se golpearon sus cabezas, las dos se quejaron quedando con un chichón en la frente y una marca roja-

¿Por que nos golpeas? -dijo Gina llorando un poco sujetando su cabeza pero Izak ya tenía una vena en la cabeza muy marcada- Lo sentimos mucho...-dijeron ambas-

Las dos limpiaran este desastre, arreglaran el papel, conseguirán una computadora nueva y limpiaran los baños -dijo Izak molesto y las dos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras lloraban un poco- inicien su labor ya -Izak se retiró dejando a las dos asustadas- a una cosa más si las vuelvo a ver pelear juro que el castigo que les daré será peor que estás caricias

¡Si! -dijeron las dos asustadas-

El teniente...si es de temer...-dijo Judy nerviosa, Izak pasó junto a ellos y los dos se alejaron nerviosos- Izak...nosotros...

Judy vigila a esas dos -dijo Izak serio y Judy asintió nerviosa, más tarde Tiffany y Gina estaban lavando los baños con unas escobas-

No puedo creer que nos haya regañado -dijo Gina deprimida- todo es tu culpa

Tú empezaste diciendo que estaba invadiendo tu territorio -dijo Tiffany molesta- pero también tuve la culpa fu que tienes el trasero grande y gordo -Gina tenía los ojos en blanco mientras se enojaba y apretaba el bastón de la escoba-

Chicas creo que lo mejor es que dejen de pelear -dijo Judy sonriendo nerviosa desde la puerta- ya que si siguen así el teniente las va a castigar de nuevo

¡Tu no te metas enana! -gritaron las dos tigresas enojadas asustando a Judy-

¡Ya no peleen! -Izak gritó desde afuera del baño, las hembras se asustaron y siguieron en su labor- ¡Si le vuelven a gritar a Judy el castigo será doble! -Judy sonriendo algo sonrojada inflando sus mejillas mientras Gina estaba molesta, mas tarde ya era de noche y los oficiales nocturnos tenían el turno, Izak regresó a su departamento solo, Nick y Judy fueron al departamento de Nick, en cambio Tiffany estaba regresando al suyo, entró con cuidado y olió que algo estaba cocinandose-

¿Que tal te fue? -se escuchó una voz masculina y amable, Tiffany suspiro y llego a la Salazar sentarse en un sofá- ¿te pregunto por la escena y como la encontraste?

Tranquilo...me hablas como si fueras...mi madre -dijo Tiffany calmada relajándose- si...le dije que estaba cerca de una patrulla privada cuando escuche el comunicado de emergencia, me regaño mucho hoy

¿Y que hiciste? -dijo el macho al parecer sonriendo-

Yo...me pelee...con su novia y segundo al mando...-dijo Tiffany avergonzada- ahora de castigo tengo que leer el manual y me hará un examen dentro de tres días...

Vaya que difícil -dijo el macho sonriendo-

¿Me ayudas? Total tu ya pásate este examen -dijo Tiffany calmada- líder del escuadrón SWAT de Zootopia -frente a ella estaba un lobo idéntico a Izak, pero el pelo de su cabeza era negro, el pelo de la punta de su cola también era negro, el pelo de su cabeza era largo de forma alborotada en puntas gruesas que se doblaban hacia enfrente, su cara era blanca, sus ojos eran color rojizo claro, el pelo en sus hombros era negro pero el de sus brazos y patas era blanco, usaba una playera blanca con un pantalón azul de mezclilla- Raizar Wingets Shiba

No tienes que decir mi nombre completo -dijo Raizar sonriendo- suena a que soy un personaje en una historia, bien te ayudaré a estudiar estos tres días

Gracias creo que aveces eres..el único..macho en el..que puedo confiar -dijo Tiffany sonriendo y Raizar asintió, tres días después Judy, Nick y Gina estaban esperando a que Tiffany saliera de la oficina de Izak-

Si le pone una mano encima la mato -dijo Gina molesta-

Digas eso en un lugar lleno de policías -dijo Nick calmado- además a no todas las tigresas les gustan los lobos -Gina le dio una mirada fría, y el se quedó callado de miedo- que miedo..me da..-después de un rato salió Tiffany con la mirada baja e Izak estaba detrás de ella calmado-

¿Que paso? ¿Como te fue? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

¡Pase! -Tiffany sonrío mostrando su examen con el 86 por ciento de la calificación, Gina estaba sorprendida y enojada- desde ahora soy una CSI de rango 1

Bien tu primer trabajo es ir con Doki y pídele que te la pieza para una investigación de homicidio -dijo Izak calmado-

Entendido -dijo Tiffany sonriendo, ella se fue confiada hacia el forense mientras Judy y Nick sonrieron viendo a Izak el cual trataba de contener su risa-

¿Le harás la novatada? -dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak sonriendo asintiendo-

Esto a ser divertido -dijo Izak riendo un poco, los cuatro fueron a la sala del forense siguiendo a Tiffany, Tiffany entro a la sala del forense viendo que había un cuerpo en una camilla-

Bien señor Doki estoy aquí para recoger evidencia -dijo Tiffany sonriendo, Doki estaba sonriendo mientras que detrás de él estaba una olla hirviendo y soltando vapor- ¿a que huele?

Es parte de la investigación pronto te daré la pista solo le el informe -dijo Doki sonriendo y Tiffany asintió viendo que a su derecha estaba un documento, lo tomo y lo leyó-

Harry Puerquinos, asesinado afuera de citas veloces, con traumatismo en la cabeza -dijo Tiffany sonriendo- bien si es un trauma en la cabeza creo que puedo analizar la abertura de la cabeza -vio el cuerpo de un cuerdo frente a ella y sonrío- ¿es este?

Si pero te digo aún no termino -dijo Doki calmado, Tiffany sonrío y levanto la tela que tenía el cuerpo solo para ver que el cuerpo del cerdo no tenía cabeza, se quedó sorprendida y helada un momento-

¿Y la cabeza...? -dijo Tiffany preocupada-

Aquí -dijo Doki sonriendo abriendo la olla mostrando una red de metal de mango de madera-

¿Le cortaste la cabeza? -dijo Tiffany congelada-

Ah es porque lo asesinaron con golpes en la cabeza, para saber que arma hizo esto debo analizar las fracturas en su cráneo pero no podía esperar a la descomposición -dio Doki sonriendo, sujeto la red y la levanto mostrando que dentro estaba el cráneo con poca carne del cerdo, era puro hueso- está en su punto -Doki sonrió pero Tiffany cayó de espaldas al suelo- ups

Jajajaja jajaja -los cuatro entraron riendo algo fuerte mientras Doki sonrió-

Eso valió la pena -dijo Nick sonriendo- bien ¿quien apostó a que se desmayaba?

Yo aposté a que se haría pipí -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Yo aposté a que se desmayaba -dijo Gina sonriendo-

Esperen creo que tenemos un empate -dijo Izak sonriendo-

-por horas Izak siguió revisando la maqueta durante esa misma tarde, estaba usando un telescopio movible, tenía una larga manguera por el frente con el mirador en una caja con un engranaje donde se podía ver y modificar, Izak estaba moviendo la cámara recreando la escena de la maqueta, todo parecía normal, el cuerpo del muñeco también tenía tatuajes, mancha de sangre, la mesa, el desayuno y siguió así hasta que encontró las fotos familiares, cuando se acercó lo suficiente noto algo en la parte trasera de la foto donde Izzy estaba cargando un bebé, se puso unos lentes de aumento y tomó la foto con unas pinzas, tomo una lupa y la acerco a la foto solo para encontrar que detrás de esa foto estaba el dibujo del ojo izquierdo de una muñeca, no se podía ver su raza, quizás una zarigüeya o una coneja pero tenía el ojo verde y una ligera mancha de sangre-

 ** _ _ **Caso - Izzy Delancy**__**

 ** _ _ **Estado - Abierto...**__**

 ** _ _ **Continuará**__**


	57. Chapter 57

**__**Ola de crimen**__**

Era un noche normal en Zootopia, Tiffany estaba en su departamento, estaba acostada en un sofá trataba de calmarse pero Raizar estaba riéndose un poco-

No te burles por favor -dijo Tiffany algo molesta pero Raizar se tapaba la boca-

Perdón, perdón, perdón pero es que jamás pensé que te desmayarías con eso -dijo Raizar sonriendo-

Como si tú fueras muy valiente -dijo Tiffany calmada-

Yo sufro riesgo de bomba todos los días que salgo a trabajar,he visto a varios camaradas salir volando en pedazos -dijo Raizar sonriendo- no hay nada que no me pueda sorprender

¿Con que nada? -dijo Tiffany sonriendo con un poco de burla pero Raizar estaba riendo que no la vio sonreír ni la escucho- Raizar -el macho le puso atención- estoy embarazada

¡¿Que?! -Raizar grito y salto del asiento asustado-

Jajaja te hice saltar, no solo fue broma -dijo Tiffany sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Sabes eso fue cruel -dijo Raizar algo molesto-

Y ¿que? A mi me divirtió -dijo Tiffany sonriendo- bien veamos qué hay hoy en la tele -Tiffany encendió la televisión y estaban las noticias-

Atención a todo el público en general -dijo la leopardo que daba las noticias junto a al alce- se les informa a todo el público que mantenga la calma, en la bahía de Zootopia se ha registrado que se acerca un tsunami con olas hasta más de 30 metros, las zonas que se pueden ver afectadas por esto es solamente la region de la jungla, las demás zonas que mantienen tierra alta mantengan la calma podrían verse afectados ligeramente

Se les comunica a todos los habitantes de la zona jungla que carguen solo lo esencial y empiecen las evacuaciones -dijo el alce calmado, Tiffany y Raizar se vieron entre ellos serios-

¿Tienes tu Kit de primeros auxilios? -dijo Tiffany calmada-

Siempre está a la mano -dijo Raizar calmado, se acercó a un armario y sacó una caja blanca, la abrió y la reviso tenía varios utensilios médicos- está todo lo que necesitamos en caso de heridas y necesidades

Bien tengo la comida -Tiffany se acercó a una puerta y vio que había varias latas de comida y cajas, todo para comer por varios días- bien todo está listo

Si...-dijo Raizar calmado- genial ya empezaron los crímenes -en la televisión estaban varias escenas de ladrones y animales que se estaban volviendo locos robando a todo al que pudieran- ¿ese no es tu teniente? -Raizar señaló a la tele y Tiffany vio como Izak, Gina, Judith y Nick trataban de calmar a todos los ladrones, había dos carneros peleando dándose golpes en la cara, Izak se metió entre ambos pero uno le dio un golpe en la cara, Izak se alejó un poco tallándose la mejilla, Gina, Judith y Nick parecían asustados e Izak solo se acercó-

Ya se las partió -dijo Tiffany sorprendida, se escucharon quejas y sonidos de dolor, mientras Raizar solo hacía gestos igual que Tiffany, y los dos se taparon los ojos y luego Raizar apretó las mejillas de su boca levantando los labios- eso...estuvo...feo

Teniente Caine -dijo una cabra reportera- ¿que nos puede decir de está ola de crímenes por el pánico del tsunami -detrás de ellos Judy salió corriendo persiguiendo a una zarigüeya y le salto encima-

Bueno lo que quiero decirles que mantengan la calma está noticia se mando con unos tres días de anticipación para que los animales pudieran evacuar sin problemas -dijo Izak calmado, Nick sujeto una zorra que se estaba llevando algo, Gina solo vio a una nutria salir corriendo después de robar un reloj, lo persiguió y le salto encima, los tres se estaban encargando de los robos-

¿Y que nos puede decir de la muerte del compositor Izzy Delancy? -dijo la cabra calmada, detrás de ellos Judy estaba saltando golpeando al ladron con sus pies, Gina estaba golpeando a su ladron de la misma forma mientras Nick solo le daba dándole nalgadas a la zorra dejándola recostada en sus piernas-

Eso se mantendrá sin comentarios por el momento -dijo Izak calmado, Judy, Gina y Nick volvieron algo cansados-

Bueno ya lo oyeron espectadores mantengan la calma -dijo la cabra calmada pero un sabueso se acercó y le robo la bolsa que tenía- ¡Mi bolso! -Izak y los demás gritaron y le saltaron encima al perro, Nick saltó y cayó de lado golpeando al perro con su codo, Gina solo lo estaba golpeando con sus puños, Judy le quitó el bolso y comenzó a golpearlo con él mientras Izak solo le daba patadas-

Aquí tiene -dijo Judy cansada devolviendo el bolso-

Gracias -dijo la cabra sonriendo- ¿y están enterados que podría haber asesinatos está noche? También podría haber fugas de la prision estatal

¡¿Que?! -los cuatro gritaron sorprendidos-

Si de hecho dicen que ya están comenzando a matar animales y a robar más -dijo la cabra calmada- de hecho todos los policías están muy ocupados

¡Aaaaaaa! -Gina y Judy se quejaron levantando las voy mientras Izak se tallaba la cabeza-

¡Odio tanto las olas de crímenes! -Nick se quejó y se fueron caminando, después de una noche tratando de calmar a los animales la mañana había llegado, en medio del miedo había animales tratando de sacar dinero, tomar combustible, comida y demás para poder evacuar su ciudad, en medio de un centro comercial se inició una pelea entre dos carneros machos, un cerdo más grande que un cerdo normal, realmente gordo con cabello negro y una barba del mismo color estilo rosada estaba pasando por ahí con un carro de supermercado lleno de comida, llegó a su auto y abrió la cajuela pero en eso comenzó a tocar y a tratar de respirar mientras se sujetaba el cuello buscando algo de aire-

No...puedo...no...puedo respirar...-dijo el cerdo mientras se ahogaba, cayó de rodillas y vio que un animal de traje se colocó frente a él- auxilio...no puedo...respirar...

Si ya me di cuenta -dijo el animal calmado, le colocó algo en la cabeza al cerdo y lo presionó, solo había dejado una pequeña abertura de forma circular donde brotaba sangre y el cerdo cayó muerto al suelo, una oveja que estaba pasando por ahí vio todo y se asusto, el animal solo se dio la vuelta y la oveja se asusto, ella cayó muerta con la misma abertura en la frente tirando toda la comida que tenía, después de eso Izak estaba revisando una naranja cerca del cuerpo de la oveja-

El tsunami todavía no toca tierra y ya han comenzando a matar -dijo Izak serio-

El cerdo tiene múltiples tatuajes, tal vez que pandilla y tiene un pañuelo en su camisa -dijo Judy calmada revisando la ropa del cerdo, el cerdo usaba una camisa gris clara, un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra debajo- posiblemente era un ex convicto -Izak se acerco a a la oveja y la reviso-

¿Que me puedes decir de la victima? Doki -dijo Izak serio viendo a Doki cerca de ambos cuerpos-

Bueno es difícil de explicar al cerdo lo atacaron en la sien, era un objeto puntiagudo que perforó y daño su cráneo, en cambio a la pobre oveja solo le dieron un golpe directo en la frente -dijo Doki calmado- no veo una conexión

Yo tampoco, según los archivos que me acaban de dar -dijo Judy calmada revisando su teléfono- el cerdo se llama León Porkus, había sido liberado apenas hace dos digas por buen comportamiento, ella es Regina Ovejamen estudiante de universidad, había venido de turista pero el tsunami la asusto a ella y a su compañero, el otro se había quedado en el auto cuando salió a buscarla la encontró muerta

El impacto fue precioso y sin dudar -dijo Doki calmado-

Eso quiere decir que nuestra víctima principal es el ex convicto -dijo Judy calmada- ¿que más hay? -Doki estaba revisando la ropa del cerdo y encontró una billetera-

Solo efectivo no hay tarjeta -dijo Doki calmado-

No envían tarjetas de crédito a la carcel -dijo Izak calmado, tomó la billetera y la abrió-

Esto me recuerda a una historia, mi amigo de hace mucho tiempo Mike había ido a la carcel por un robo a mano armada, decía que ahí traficaban con cigarrillos, te violaban y ejercitabas todos los días, decían que si querías sobrevivir el dinero de ese lugar te serviría, lo irónico era que el dinero en realidad eran cigarrillos que luego podías cambiar por comida -dijo Doki calmado- hoy en día no se sabe como pero las prisiones tienen dinero por dentro

Si es fascinante como cambian algunas cosas con el tiempo -dijo Judy sonriendo-

También dicen que si querías meter algo a la carcel debes metertelo por el recto -dijo Doki calmado- mi amigo Mike metió una cerveza, no pregunten como la metió grrrr...-los tres solo temblaron un poco- bien veamos -le abrió la camisa y encontró algo- miren, miren este cerdito quería hacer algo malo -mostró un arma, una pistola pero más gruesa-

Es una pistola de un alto calibre a comparación de las de 9 mm -dijo Izak serio, la tomó y la reviso- está cargada, apenas sale de prision y ya estaba armado, sentía que algo no estaba bien

Izak también encontré esto -dijo Doki calmado mostrando una bala parecida a las balas de francotirador pero más gruesa-

Vaya Judy -Izak le dio el arma a Judy y ella la guardo en una caja de evidencia, tomó la bola y la puso frente a Judy para que la viera- es una bala de 5.728 mm

Eh escuchado que esas pueden penetrar el chaleco antibalas más fuerte qué hay -dijo Judy sorprendida- parece que estaba planeando algo muy fuerte

Así es y no estaba solo, Judy algo me dice que la ola no va a ser lo único que llegue a Zootopia -dijo Izak serio, más tarde llegó Gina sonriendo y cargaba un maletín metálico con ella- todavía tienes tiempo para evacuar

No me iré a ningún lugar sin ti -dijo Gina sonriendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿que tienes para mi?

Esto -dijo Izak calmado, le dio la bala y Gina la vio de lado a lado- esto estaba en los bolsillos de la víctima creemos que puede ser parte de un plan, incluso puede que tenga un compañero

Es un calibre monstruo como algunos lo llaman -dijo Gina sorprendida- ¿crees que planeaba un robo?

No lo sé -dijo Izak calmado-

Hay más de 2000 cajeros en la zona, bóvedas, museos, mansiones, camiones blindados -dijo Gina calmada revisando todos los posibles puntos de robo e Izak estaba calmado escuchándola- todo eso puede ser su objetivo

Bien este es su auto alquilado -dijo Izak calmado mostrando un ikon gris plata- y a su lado estaba el carrito de compras, llama a Nick, Tiffany y a Surei

Entonces está es la ventana del homicidio -dijo Gina calmada-

Si siete horas y contando -dijo Izak calmado, se alejó pero en otros extremos el ejército se estaba comenzando a mover por su cuenta, todos los que analizaban el clima estaban trabajando cómo podían, los hospitales estaban viendo cerrados y se llevaban a los heridos a otros lugares para evitar algún riesgo, en la zona del estacionamiento, Surei y Nick estaba revisando el auto con luz de alta iluminación, Nick estaba en el asiento del conductor y Surei estaba revisando el suelo por las naranjas-

Tenemos suerte -dijo Surei sonriendo y mostró una naranja aplastada- está naranja está pisada, el asesino debió haberla pisado cuando mató a la víctima -la guardo en una bolsa de papel y luego tomó otra un poco cortada- y tenemos una muestra también -metió la segunda naranja en una segunda bolsa-

Hay muchos pelos blancos en el asiento del conductor -dijo Nick calmado, estaba revisando el asiento y tomo unas muestras del pelo-

Bien ya hable con la aseguradora -dijo Tiffany calmada- está cerrada, todo por la alarma, también el asesino no llevo nada, olvido una escalera de 12 metros, 10 metros de cable de vinilo y una mini lámpara

Todavía debe necesitarlo son ladrones -dijo Surei calmada- bien nueva ¿te gusto tu novatada?

Cállate -dijo Tiffany algo molesta-

Vaya que agresividad -dijo Nick sonriendo- hay mi mundo me da vueltas, hay, hay -hacia una voz aguda para burlarse un poco-

Mejor cállate enano -dijo Tiffany sería, Nick solo se reía y levanto los brazos- bien las cadenas ya deben estar cerradas lo único que encontraremos seremos las ferreterías pequeñas, iremos a investigar -los dos zorros suspiraron, después de un rato Surei regresó a la estación donde había varios policías armados y estaban usando sus trajes, estaban cargando y guardando algunas cosas-

¿Que está pasando aquí? -dijo Surei confundida-

Surei ahí estás -dijo Judy calmada- tenemos problemas, parece que el último tsunami que hubo hace más 5 años había dañado algunas pistas y evidencias, necesitamos guardar todo eso o más presos saldrán

¿Hay algunos escapes? -dijo Surei preocupada-

No, todo está bajo control -dijo Judy calmada- si tienes que analizar algo date prisa, hasta algunos de nosotros vamos a evacuar

Está bien -dijo Surei calmada, se llevó la evidencia cuando pasó por las ventanas estás fueron cerradas por una cubierta metálica, se preocupó un poco pero siguió su camino, mientras tanto afuera Nick y Tiffany estaban caminando por un barrio tranquilo notando que algunos animales estaban empacando en autos y cajas para evacuar lo más rápido posible-

Bien Frank tenemos que conseguir información -dijo Nick calmado hablando con un castor que estaba cerrando su tienda- dientes queremos información

Vaya, vaya pero si tenemos a Nick el astuto policía enano -dijo el castro sonriendo-

Frank por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder -dijo Nick sonriendo- veo que le sigues sacando brillo a tus dientes

Basta por favor, señor Frank Castor queremos saber si le surgió está lista a alguien -dijo Tiffany sería, Frank tomó la lista y la reviso-

Si lo cabo de atender, pero se acaba de ir a su auto -dijo Frank calmado, los dos asintieron y se acercaron al estacionamiento viendo a un coyote de pelo rojizo, estaba usando una camisa gris con varios dibujos, usaba un pantalón negro de vestir y se estaba limpiando las patas con una servilleta-

Policía de Zootopia -dijo Nick calmado, el coyote lo vio y se levanto de su lugar- queremos hacerle unas preguntas

¿No deberían estar atendiendo el tránsito o algo así? -dijo el coyote sonriendo-

El castor que atiende la tienda dijo que usted compro estos utencilios -dijo Tiffany sería-

¿Y que si los compre? Eso no es un crimen gatita -dijo del coyote sonriendo y Tiffany le gruño algo fuerte-

Son las mismas cosa que compro un obsiso, su licencia y registro -dijo Nick serio, el coyote le dio su credencial y el la reviso- ¿Steve Ricky?

Si ese es mi nombre -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Bien señor Rick tenemos que revisar su auto -dijo Tiffany sería-

¿Tienen una orden? -dijo Steve sonriendo-

No, pero cuando le tenga te haré sufrir -dijo Tiffany seria-

Entonces no tienen nada que hacer aquí -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Muéstrame su pata derecha -dijo Nick calmado, Steve lo pensó un poco- vamos muéstreme su pata -Steve levanto la pata derecha y mostró que tenía pulpa de naranja en su pata- pulpa de naranja perfecto, vendrá con nosotros

No creo, mi casa y mi alfombra está llena de está cosa -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Si puesta cosa estaba en la escena de un doble asesinato -dijo Tiffany sonriendo, lo sujetaron y lo esposaron mientras Steve se estaba riendo, más tarde en la morgue Izak estaba llegando para ver a Doki-

Doki ¿que descubriste? -dijo Izak calmado-

El tráfico está empeorando más de lo que pensé, las nubes se acercan y me dan escolosfrios en la espina, tengo un muy mal presentimiento -dijo Doki nervioso-

Relajate Doki solo dime del cuerpo -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno el arma perforó la cabeza dejando una abrasión, tiene 0.5 cm de diámetro por 5 cm de largo, también la forma es cilíndrica -dijo Doki calmado- pudo haber perforado más hasta llegar al cerebro provocando la muerte cerebral

Usó una gran fuerza en un solo punto -dijo Izak serio-

También descubrí algo importante sus pulmones no funcionaban, los bronquios por lo general son rosados y elásticos, estos se volvieron de color café y eran sensibles, era una apnea -dijo Doki calmado-

Entonces no era un compañero confiable debido a su falta de respiración -dijo Izak serio- Doki -sonrió un poco- encontraste el motivo de la muerte si necesitamos más de tu ayuda te diré más tarde -en la sala de interrogación Judy estaba junto a Nick viendo a Steve frente a ellos-

¿De verdad? Una lista de compras, unos gajos de naranja ¿y me quieren inculpar de dos homicidios? -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Creemos que mató a la pobre Regina solo porque lo encontró matando a su inútil compañero León -dijo Nick calmado-

Por favor, no se porque lo matarían -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Porque el señor Porkus tenía un problema a de Apnea -dijo Judy calmada y Steve estaba confundido- es un problema de respiración que te deja inconsciente sin que te des cuenta, muchos dirían que no quieren a alguien así en tu equipo de robos y por eso lo mataste

¿Ahora un robo? Por favor yo hago esas cosas, tampoco me culparán de eso -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Nosotros queremos nombres, queremos a todos los que están en tu equipo -dijo Nick serio-

No les diré nada para que me culpen cerdos miserables -dijo Steve sonriendo- no tendré los cargo ni por ella ni por el, porque mi abogado ya viene para este lugar

Eso lo veremos hay que llevarlo -dijo Judy seria y Nick asintió, Izak estaba fuera viendo como estaban esposando a Steve, el se dio la vuelta y se topó con una cebra hembra de traje color gris-

Teniente Caine soy Zellina Cebrana de la oficina del fiscal de distrito -dijo la cebra sería- se que detuvieron a Steve Ricky por homicidios, revisaron su auto y no se encontró ningún artículo de la lista

Se que el es hombre correcto también hayamos pulpa de naranja en su para -dijo Izak serio-

Si pero la pulpa no es única -dijo Zellina sería-

Se que el es el correcto y no estará en las calles mucho tiempo -dijo Izak serio, mientras Judy y Nick salían con Steve esposado-

Deténganlo cuando tengan evidencias más sólidas -dijo Zellina sonriendo, Judy y Nick se enojaron un poco y lo soltaron-

El que se enoja pierde -dijo Steve sonriendo-

Largate de mi vista -dijo Izak serio, Steve solo se reía y se fue caminando, en los laboratorios Surei estaba analizando los pelos que Nick había encontrado, ella imprimió los análisis cuando vio que estaban sacando varias cosas del laboratorio en paquetes-

¿No vas a empacar o a salir? -dijo Gina entrando por la puerta principal-

Todo está siendo empacado, queremos evitar que las evidencias y muestras se dañen, pero yo creo que podría haber problemas esta estación no tiene otro piso más que el segundo y la entrada -dijo Surei calmada- deberían hacer una estación más alta

Lo mismo pienso ¿que tienes de los análisis? -dijo Gina calmada-

El pelo que Nick encontró resulta ser pelo de León Porkus si no que también hay otra muestra y es de un canino -dijo Surei calmada- el pelo de un animal de tipo canino como un lobo o un coyote, pero analizando más descubrí que viene de un perro, un perro galgo

Perfecto -dijo Gina sonriendo, después de un rato Izak y Gina estaban caminando por la zona de carreras de galgos con un maletín- parece que los corredores fueron evacuados -Izak estaba viendo a los dos cuando llegaron a una puerta de donde salió un perro galgo ya adulto usaba una camisa amarilla y un short-

Buenas tardes queremos hacer una investigación criminal -dijo Izak serio-

Yo no sé nada...-dijo el perro algo nervioso- mi jefe salió pero no debe tardar en volver

Nosotros vamos a ver dentro no se preocupe -dijo Gina calmada, los dos entraron y vieron que había ropa para perros, algunas estaciones y alimento- estaciones para 24 galgos, ropa con pelo -encontró un chaleco de color naranja con algo de pelo encima- eso explica el pelo en la víctima

Maní ¿has visto a este hombre? -dijo Izak calmado mostrando la foto de Porkus-

No, jamás lo había visto -dijo Maní nervioso, Gina estaba revisando un cristal y lo alumbró con una lámpara pequeña-

Cristal antihuracanes -dijo Gina calmada- y tiene una perforación -Gina estaba viendo que había un agujero redondo en el cristal-

Parece que era un prueba -dijo Izak calmado- Maní ¿usted, León y Steve hacían pruebas de tiro aquí? -Maní solo lo vio y se puso algo nervioso, en su mente solo apareció una imaginación de como los tres estaban trabajando en un cristal y usaban armas - ¿en donde piensan llevarlo a cabo?

Quiero un abogado -dijo Maní serio-

Y se lo daremos de espaldas -dijo Izak serio, esposo a Maní y lo dejo de pie ahí mismo mientras Gina estaba midiendo la ventana- si encontramos la ventana encontramos el botín

Eso es verdad pero no sabemos qué clase de edificio sea -dijo Gina calmada, Izak tomó su teléfono y le marcó a Judy-

Judy quiero que hagas un reconocimiento de edificios por sus ventanas contra huracanes -dijo Izak calmado-

 _ _Entendido comenzare a trabaja lo más pronto posible__ -dijo Judy en el celular _ _\- ¿de qué medida?__

De 3.35 metros por 1.9 metros -dijo Gina calmada-

Eso no es una medida normal, debe ser pedida de forma especial -dijo Judy calmada desde el laboratorio- déjenme buscarlo -Judy estaba frente a una computadora y comenzó a meter las medidas- aquí está banco y fondos Golden Beach


	58. Chapter 58

Bancos y fondos Golden Beach -dijo Izak serio y Gina como su teléfono para marcar al banco- bien Maní una última oportunidad ¿cuantos son en tu equipo? -dijo Izak calmado

No lo sé, yo solo hice de mi parte -dijo Mani asustado-

La policia está dispersa, no hay nadie que vaya a ese banco -dijo Gina calmada-

Entonces iré yo -dijo Izak- Judy búscame en la esquina de Golden Beach -Iza se retiró y colgó el celular-

Voy a necesitar tu ropa -dijo Gina calmada, en la estación Tiffany estaba caminando de lado a lado viendo por una ventana del segundo piso, Raizar llegó por la puerta principal y la vio-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Raizar calmado-

Estoy algo preocupado mire esto de un chico que lo tomo de un edificio cerca de la playa -dijo Tiffany asustada mostrando un video, el océano estaba bajando su marea y se vaya que había más y más agua bajando- por la cantidad de agua que baja yo...

Tranquila tenemos todo listo -dijo Raizar calmado y le dio un abrazo para calmarla- pronto nos vamos el equipo Swat está listo para irse solo estamos evacuando a todos los que faltan -Tiffany solo se dejó abrazar de momento pero la radio de Raizar sonó-

A todas las unidades hay disparos en el banco Golden Beach -se escuchó una voz en la radio y Raizar vio como Judy estaba saliendo corriendo del lugar-

Ve te van a necesitar -dijo Tiffany sonriendo ligeramente-

Tu sonrisa me encanta pero te prometo que iré y regresare -dijo Raizar sonriendo, Raizar salió corriendo y se topó con Judy- oye coneja policía ¿quieres ayuda? -Judy solo lo vio confundida y asintió- capitán de la brigada Swat Raizar a tus órdenes

Gracias venga conmigo capitán -dijo Judy sonriendo, los dos se fueron en la camioneta de Judy y llegaron al banco donde se escuchaban varios disparos, en las manos de Raizar estaba un rifle de asalto del equipo, tenía su traje menos su casco y usaba protección en sus patas pero en las rodillas, tenía sus guantes negros y un chaleco, los dos se bajaron y vieron a Izak el cual salió armado- ya estamos aquí teniente

Bien y veo que trajiste al capitán del escuadrón swat -dijo Izak calmado-

Si pero hay tiempo para formalidades teniente Caine -dijo Raizar calmado, se escucharon más disparos y los tres estaban armados y listos para entrar, los tres se asomaron por la puerta principal y vieron que había animales abajo y había dos parados, usaban máscaras negras y estaban armados disparando al techo-

Es una ametralladora -dijo Izak serio- pónganse firmes -Raizar abrió la puerta y ellos entraron algo rápido, Izak y Judy se quedaron detrás de una columna y le apuntaron al que estaba frente a ellos, Raizar corrió y se ocultó detrás de un escritorio y apuntó con su rifle al segundo que estaba disparandole a unos escritorios, los dos tiradores se dieron la vuelta, Izak le disparo al pecho y Judy igual le disparo al pecho, Raizar solo le punto al tirador y le disparo a la cabeza, los tres salieron apuntando a los lados esperando algún otro tirador-

Despejado teniente -dijo Judy calmada revisando el pulso del primer tirador, le quitó la máscara y vio que era un coyote de pelo café claro- está muerto

Este también está muerto -dijo Raizar calmado viendo que había matado a un lobo macho de pelo gris, una pantera entre los animales que estaban de rehenes se levanto-

¡Quiero manos a la cabeza! -Izak gritó y Judy le apunto a la pantera macho-

Por favor es mi esposa, está herida -dijo la pantera macho viendo a una hembra en el suelo sujetando su pierna la cual tenía una herida de disparo-

Tranquila señora yo me encargo -dijo Izak calmado- su corbata -la pantera tenía un traje gris con una corbata roja, se la quitó y se la dio- esto es lo que se debe hacer en estos casos -sujeto la corbata y la estiro solo para usarla como venda en la pierna de la hembra-

Teniente tienen pistolas de un calibre 5.728 -dijo Raizar calmado mostrando una pistola-

Son la misma que se encontró en Porkus -dijo Judy calmada- revise ambos cuerpos teniente no está a Ricky Steve

Estaba viendo que no hay dinero, los escritorios están vacíos es como si se hubieran llevado el dinero -dijo Raizar calmado-

Algo no anda bien ¿quien es el gerente? -dijo Izak serio-

Soy yo me llamo Scott -dijo la pantera macho-

Señor Scott aquí hace falta una persona ¿donde está? -dijo Izak serio-

Si uno se fue por el acensor -dijo Scott nervioso-

Debe tener el dinero -dijo Izak serio-

Izak...Izak...-Judy estaba sorprendida y parecía que estaba temblando viendo por la ventana, Izak siguió la mirada de Judy y los dos vieron por la ventana notando como el nivel del mar estaba aumentando de tamaño- es la...ola...y es inmensa...

Maldita sea -dijo Izak serio- señor Scott rápido ¿cuál es el camino más rápido al techo?

Por el ascensor o por las escaleras -dijo Scott nervioso-

En la parte de abajo ¿qué hay? -dijo Izak serio-

Está la bóveda pero yo soy el único que puede abrirla -dijo Scott nervioso-

Bien sabe que hará señor Scott usted va a reír a toda esta gente y todos se esconderán en la bóveda -dijo Izak calmado-

Pero...pero...es que...mi esposa -dijo Scott asustado-

Escúcheme señor Scott usted es el único que puede ayudarlos -dijo Izak calmado- solo por está vez tiene que ser valiente, Raizar carga a la señora -Raizar asintió y dejó su rifle en su espalda solo para cargar a la hembra-

Si entendido -dijo Scott nervioso- ¡Todos síganme!

Rápido pero calmados por favor -dijo Judy asustada- Izak no...puedo...tengo miedo...-Izak la cargo y se la llevó corriendo, detrás de ellos el agua incremento su volumen ten medio de la calle, un auto estaba ahí y fue arrastrado por la corriente, todos los animales estaban corriendo asustados y se ocultaron en la bóveda, Izak fue el último en entrar con Judy, todo en el banco estaba siendo destruido pero la puerta se mantuvo firme, había una pantalla en la bóveda donde pudieron ver que la sala donde estaban había sido destruída pero en medio del agua notaron a un animal delgado que había diste golpeado por el agua, ya no se levanto, parecía que se había ahogado, después de un rato Izak comenzó a abrir la puerta y vieron como poca agua se había metido al lugar, los animales retrocedieron asustados, Izak y Raizar caminando un poco y vieron charcos de agua-

Parece que la ola retrocedió un poco -dijo Raizar calmado, Izak y Judy caminaron un poco pero Judy aprecia asustada todavia-

Si veamos los daños, señores por favor quédense aquí -dijo Izak calmado, los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la sala principal-

El cristal anti huracanes no funcionó fue destruido y los escombros llegaron hasta este lugar -dijo Judy sorprendida, Raizar movió los escombros y vio que estaba unos de los cuerpos de los asaltantes-

Este sujeto de quedo pero uno de sus compañeros ya debe estar en Cuba -dijo Raizar sonriendo recordando ver a un animal impactado por el agua, Izak recogió una de las balas y la vio-

Calibre de 5.7 una de estás basta para asustar a un grupo de animales pero ¿que hace cien de estás? -dije Izak serio-

¿Por que disparar tanto poder de fuego para asustar? -dijo Judy calmada-

Algo más grande está pasando aquí -dijo Izak serio- algo que debemos averiguar -más tarde los equipos de rescate y ayuda estaban llegando, dentro del banco estaban ayudando a todos los animales que necesitaban ayuda, Gina entro caminando igual que Nick y Tiffany-

Judy-Nick avanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

Si estoy bien Nick solo estaba asustada -dijo Judy calmada, siguió pegando su nariz en la ropa de Nick sintiendo su aroma y se relajara-

Izak ¿estás bien? -dijo Gina preocupada pero Izak asintió calmado- estaba en la estación todo estaba algo inundado pero todos están a salvo

Descuida no pasó nada grave Gina -dijo Izak calmado, le dio un ligero abrazo, Tiffany estaba sonriendo mientras Raizar le frotaba la cabeza haciendo que bajara las orejas sonriendo, la atrajo y le dio un beso en la frente, los enfermeros estaban pasan y se llevaban a la gente herida, Izak se acercó a Scott mientras su esposa era llevada por los enfermeros-

Antes de que se vaya nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el ladron que escapó -dijo Izak calmado-

Fue pura confusión pánico y miedo -dijo Scott nervioso- cuando le dispararon a mi esposa perdí la noción de lo qué pasó-

¿Pudo ver como era su complexión? -dijo Gina calmada-

No, usaba máscara como los demas solo temía por la vida de mi esposa -dijo Scott calmado-

¿Será el al que vio? -dijo Gina mostrando la foto de Steve-

No lo sé...miren tengo que ir...para ver a mi esposa -dijo Scott calmado y se retiró-

No se porque pero sospecho de el -dijo Gina calmada-

Mantengalo vigilado -dijo Izak serio, mientras tanto en otro lado Surei y Doki estaban revisando un canal de agua con dos patrullas detrás de ellos-

Y mi mama estuvo al borde del pánico que se encerró en del cuarto de pánico -dijo Surei calmada-

Eso pasa cuando somos presas del pánico -dijo Doki calmado- una vez mi prima Carolina se asustó tanto de una pequeña araña que estaba en la casa, gritó ten fuerte y al final se subió a un armario para esconderse -Surei estaba riendo un poco- ¿cuál fue el reporte?

Encontramos a está chica perdida -dijo Surei calmada- creo que fue la primera víctima del tsunami -Doki se acercó y la examinó, era uña leopardo joven, tenía la piel gris pero estaba cubierta de loco y usaba ropa oscura-

No creo que haya muerto por el tsunami, mira la pelo gris y la rugosidad -dijo Doki calmado, le movió el cuerpo un poco y le levantó el brazo notando que tenía un cierto impedimento para moverlo- tiene un cierto tiempo ya muerta, y creo que ya se porque -Doki movió el cuello de la hembra y noto dos perforaciones con ataduras, era costuras de cirugía- ¿ves estás costuras de aquí? Son costuras de cirugía del embalsamamiento, cuando un cuerpo es vaciado de su sangre y luego relleno con el líquido de embalsamado los forenses hacemos este tipo de cirugías

Entonces este cadaver debe ser del cementerio que está a dos calles de aquí -dijo Surei calmada, los dos se levantaron y volvieron a un cementerio donde una zarigüeya usando un traje de color negro, estaba guiando todo, había varios ataúdes afuera igual que cuerpos y el suelo estaba demasiado húmedo con charcos en todos lados-

Disculpe somos del equipo forense de la policia de Zootopia -dijo Doki calmado-

Miren ya tengo bastante ayuda con todo esto que está pasando un forense no es necesario -dijo la zarigüeya calmada- los dos es cuerpos ya fueron recuperados y sus ataúdes también

¿Doce cuerpos? Creo que les hace falta uno más -dijo Surei calmada-

Si tenemos doce cuerpos no hay necesidad de más -dijo la zarigüeya un poco molesta-

Si pero la ley dice que en caso de extravio de un cuerpo un forense puede poner su opinión y también puede dar su ayuda -dijo Doki calmado- encontramos el cuerpo de una leopardo no muy lejos de aquí creemos que perdió uno de sus cuerpos -la zarigüeya solo se quedo callada-

Creo que si le hará falta un forense -dijo Surei sonriendo, en el banco Izak estaba viendo el daño y a su lado estaba Raizar-

Agradezco la ayuda -dijo Izak serio-

No fue nada es mi deber -dijo Raizar calmado- creo que habrá problemas más tarde con recursos humanos pero debo admitir que ser policia es mejor que ser Swat -Raizar sonrió mientras Tiffany sonrío un poco al escucharlo decir eso, en el campo del cementerio, Doki y Surei estaban revisando varios cuerpos-

Bien ya identifique a nuestra víctima su nombre es Mabel -dijo Surei calmada- la identifique por su tuvo de información

Esos tubos tienen la información del cuerpo -dijo Doki sonriendo- revisan a la persona, el cuerpo y escriben toda la información de el o ella y la mente en el ataúd

Así es pero aquí hay algo mal, su información dice que falleció en el 2004, su lugar de descanso era en la sección E5 y la información del tubo dice que tenía que estar en la zona A4, parece que la zarigüeya es una tramposa -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Bien hecho te he enseñado bien -dijo Doki sonriendo-

Si Doki pero aquí hay algo más -dijo Surei calmada- había otro cuerpo pero no tienes información ni nombre -mostró el cuerpo de un gorila de color gris- por el color de su piel y su descomposición ya lleva aquí mucho tiempo tampoco tiene el agujero o cirugía

Es porque no la tiene -dijo Doki calmado, le levantó la camisa, le abrió la parte del cuello de la camisa pero no había signo de cirugías- no fue embalsamado

Pero estaba enterrado -dijo Surei calmada- creo que nos encontramos con un saqueador de tumbas y un homicidio -Doki asintió y lo fue pensando un poco, más tarde los dos estaban en la sala del forense-

Veamos tenía una putrefacción uniforme, pero mira esta marca de aquí -Doki se acercó y mostró un punto negro en cuello de la víctima- este hombre fue asesinado y luego enterrado tenemos un caso de homicidio en un cementerio

Oh...si es hora de que el equipo forense haga su propia investigación -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Bien empezare el reconocimiento ¿te quedas? -dijo Doki sonriendo-

No, tengo una mejor idea Doki -dijo Surei sonriendo, más tarde estaba en la sala de interrogaciones hablando con la encargada del cementerio- bien señora parece que los cuerpos no están donde deberían estar

La madre naturaleza -dijo la zarigüeya sonriendo-

No, a lo que me refiero es que movió el cuerpo de Mabel de su lote a otro, y en su lugar encontramos a otro animal asesinado dentro de la tumba de otro -dijo Surei sería- parece que no l tiene respeto ni a los muertos

A la familia se le mando una carta -dijo la zarigüeya sería-

Así es el expediente indica que mando la carta, si, pero no recibió la respuesta si podía cambiar o no el cuerpo -dijo Surei sería- encontramos una víctima, sin embalsamar, muerto por asficcia todo encontrado dentro de su cementerio, eso la hace cómplice de homicidio

¿Homicidio? -dijo la zarigüeya asustada-

Está en muchos problemas -dijo Surei sería- señora Arena

Escuche, escuche, tenía un cliente que quería el lote junto a su esposa -dijo la Zarigüeya ya reconocida como Arena- dijo que pagaría un buen precio en cambio Mabel no recibía visitas supone que a nadie le importaría

Eso no es cierto, el no recibir visitas no significa que no había nadie a la que no le importará, su familia tenía derecho a saber dónde estaba su lápida -dijo Surei algo molesta-

De acuerdo -dijo Arena nerviosa- pero no se nada del homicidio

¿Entonces supongo que no le importará que hable con sus guardias -dijo Surei calmada-

No usamos guardia tenemos cámaras de vigilancia -dijo Arena sería- tenemos vigilancia las 24 horas del día

Tendrá que darme el video -dijo Surei calmada, en otro lado en un laboratorio, Nick estaba viendo algunas cosas usando su bata de laboratorio hasta que llegaron Gina y Tiffany-

Bien está es una parte importante, es el laboratorio -dijo Gina calmada-

Tengo un alto porcentaje en el examen de criminología -dijo Tiffany calmada- creo que pu do manejar esto

Bien como sea, ¿Nick encontraste las huellas del ladron muerto? -dijo Gina calmada-

Si al sistema no le tomó nada buscarlo y encontrarlo -dijo Nick calmado, le dio la vuelta a la pantalla y mostró la imagen de unos de los coyotes que robaron el banco está tarde durante la ola- tiene antecedentes de uso de armas sin licencia, robo a mano armada y demás

Vaya ese tal Ricky sabía armar un equipo -dijo Tiffany con burla-

Use la prueba de balística, las balas en la escena del crimen concuerdan con la bala encontrada en Porkus, con las balas en la puerta del ascensor y la bala en la pierna de la pantera -dijo Gina sería- parece que algunas balas rebotaron eso quiere decir que le estaba apuntando a su compañero que se llevó el dinero

Por eso no se encontró el dinero y ninguno de ellos lo tenía -dijo Nick calmado- el tipo caso de ladron que roba a ladron

Hay disparejos en el equipo ahora será más fácil atraparlos -dijo Tiffany sonriendo, en el exterior los daños en la ciudad fueron un poco mínimos pero más graves en la zona del bosque, en la ciudad Izak estaba conduciendo y a su lado estaba Judy viendo por la ventana-

Quita esa cara -dijo Izak calmado y Judy lo vio de forma triste- no es malo tener miedo

Si lo es, tuve miedo algo en mi instinto decía peligro pero lo escuche y me volví víctima del miedo -dijo Judy decepcionada- en cambio usted salvo a esa hembra y a otros más al pensar rápido

También he tenido miedo todos los días -dijo Izak calmado- aunque no lo creas he estado en situaciones que tu no podrías soñar, he estado en medio de tiroteos, he visto a mis compañeros morir una y otra vez, pero cada día que me levanto y me pongo este traje y tomo mi placa, estoy seguro que alguien va a morir, puede que no inocente, puede que sea por manos de otro animal pero sé que puedo estar ahí para ayudarlos, para hacer que haya justicia en la ciudad y que las muertes de algunos no sean olvidadas, eso hacemos Judy, no importa si tenemos miedo o no, el miedo solo es una parte de nuestra naturaleza, no puedes evitar sentirlo pero si puedes enfrentarlo -Judy se sorprendió un poco y asintió-

Si ahora lo entiendo gracias Izak -dijo Judy sonriendo e Izak asintió sonriendo, le rasco la cabeza y Judy se rió un poco- ¿por que no va más rápido?

Las calles están mojadas, si voy más rápido derrapare en el asfalto y terminaremos volcados -dijo Izak calmado, Judy se sorprendió un poco y bajo las orejas- tu próximo examen será de manejo en una rutina normal, para ir como refuerzo y en caso de emergencia, te aconsejo que estudies bien y no aceleres como loca -Judy río de forma nerviosa-

¿Yo? ¿Manejar como loca? ¿Cuando he hecho eso? -dijo Judy nerviosa, Izak levantó la ceja derecha y los dos recordaron cuando Judy manejo tan rápido que se estrelló con un hidrante golpeando la parte trasera de la camioneta de un elefante- bueno pero tenía una buena excusa en ese tiempo -volviendo al pasado de nuevo Judy estaba manejando persiguiendo a un auto de tipo normal, derrapó por la esquina haciendo que el auto se levantara y luego cayó haciendo que Nick rebotara y se golpeara la cabeza hasta quedar inconsciente- bueno en mi defensa estaba persiguiendo a un ladron...que tenía marihuana -Izak se estacionó y la volvió a ver levantando una ceja, de regreso al pasado Judy había abierto la puerta del auto en la parte de atrás viendo que había una hembra dando a luz, Judy solo grito del miedo-

Bueno...bueno...ya entendí, ya entendí -dijo Judy nerviosa, los dos bajaron del auto y vieron que estaban en lo que parecía ser el hospital- ¿que hacemos aquí?

Venimos a ver a la señora Pantelly la esposa de Scot Pantelly -dijo Izak calmado-

¿El gerente del banco? -dijo Judy confundida e Izak asintió, los dos entraron al hospital viendo que los animales estaban atendiendo a todos los que estaban heridos, a los enfermos de terapia intensiva y demás- ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Adelante -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Que ha descubierto de la maqueta? -dijo Judy nerviosa e Izak se detuvo un momento-

Nada nuevo, esa maqueta fue hecha con materiales comunes, no hay imágenes o huellas solo la imagen de la muñeca bañada en sangre -dijo Izak calmado y Judy tuvo un mal presentimiento, los dos siguieron hasta una habitación donde vieron a la pantera hembra vendada de su pierna-

Señora Pantelly ¿como se siente? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Mucho mejor, lograron sálvame la pierna gracias a ustedes -dijo la pantera sonriendo-

Me da gusto que se sienta mejor señora -dijo Izak calmado- pero también quiero hacerle unas preguntas al señor Scot

No está aquí, pensé que se había ido a dar su testimonio -dijo la pantera confundida-

No ha ido a la estación como se lo pedimos -dijo Judy calmada-

Pensé que había vuelto al banco pero todo está cerrado por los paramédicos -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Cuando fue la última vez que lo vio? -dijo Judy confundida-

Hace unas horas poco antes de que me trajeran aquí -dijo la pantera nerviosa-

Eso es algo importante gracias por su tiempo y espero que se mejore -dijo Izak calmado, tomó su teléfono y marco al número de Tiffany- Tiffany quiero que vayas junto a Gina y manden unidades a la casa de Scot Pantelly

Ya estamos aquí Izak -dijo Tiffany desde el teléfono, ella estaba en la casa de alguien revisando algunas cosas junto a ella estaban un par de policías y Raizar- sabía que no podíamos confiar en el desde que lo vi, encontramos algo teniente, pero no encontramos a Scot

Entonces está desaparecido, ¿Que encontraron? -dijo Izak serio-

Encontramos el registro de una solicitud de empleo de hace poco de un tal Farly Willer -dijo Tiffany calmada- y también hay una dirección

Bien ve con alguna y las dos vayan a esa dirección -dijo Izak calmado- vayan preparadas por si hay tiroteo -Tiffany contesto y luego colgó- está vez no podemos hacer nada

No puedo creer que los recursos animales se hayan llevado mi arma -dijo Judy algo molesta, en otro lado de la ciudad Gina, Nick y Tiffany estaban manejando rumbo a una dirección y vieron un edificio de departamentos con una escalera en el centro, los tres bajaron con cuidado de no hay ruido pero escucharon un grito-

¡No por favor! ¡No, no lo hagas! -se escuchó el grito de alguien, un macho con una voz aguda-

¡¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya?! ¡Lastimaste a mi esposa! -Gina y Tiffany alzaron las orejas, reconocieron la voz era la voz de Scot Pantelly, Nick solo se preparó cargando su arma-

Solo relájate ya está herido -se escucho la voz de un tercer macho y Tiffany gruño, era la voz de Steve Ricky, las dos se prepararon y cargaron sus armas, subieron por las escaleras del edificio, dentro del edificio Scot tenía su arma lista y cargada, era un escopeta y su blanco era una mangosta macho de pelo café oscuro con ojos amarillos, usaba un traje negro de cuerpo completo y en sus patas tenía medias color rojas claros, a un lado de los muchos estaba Steve Ricky sosteniendo un rifle-

¿Como sabes que fue él quien robó tu banco? -dijo Ricky calmado-

Reconocí sus medias, son las mismas medias con las que va a trabajar -dijo Scot molesto- el hirió a mi esposa, la lastimo y robo mi banco lo sé lo voy a perdonar

Lo hecho hecho está, ya está herido solo deja que los policías se encarguen de él -dijo Ricky calmado- piénsalo con calma, tu esposa visitándote en prision todos los días si lo matas, ya está herido, no vale nada y no lograrás nada matándolo -Scot estaba dudando y estabas listo para jalar el gatillo, Nick, Gina y Tiffany estaban detrás de un muro pero Nick camino un poco pasando al siguiente, Scot bajo el arma un momento pero Ricky estaba a punto de disparar-

¡Policia de Zootopia baja el arma ahora! -Tiffany grito saliendo de su escondite pero Nick se mantuvo oculto y Gina salió con Tiffany, Ricky solo corrió y sujeto a Scot colocando el arma apuntándole justo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza-

Alto o lo mató -dijo Ricky molesto- tu 9 mm no se compara con una T 90

Siempre supe que eras basura -dijo Tiffany sería- dinero, ropa cara, colonia apestosa, con una actitud creyendo que son el rey del mundo, los tipos como tu siempre son escoria

Di lo que quieras pero yo tengo el control de la situación aquí -dijo Ricky sonriendo- un solo paso y lo mató

Parece que llegamos a un punto muerto -dijo Gina molesta-

Eso crees -dijo Ricky sonriendo- ¡Tu no te muevas zorro! -Nick salió de detrás de una pared apuntándole a la cabeza- si tratan de hacerse los héroes el se muere

No lo hagas, un rehén solo hará que esto se vuelva peor, saldrás en una bolsa de esto -dijo Nick molesto-

No creo que te muevas, me dejaran ir o si no lo mató -dijo Ricky molesto, comenzó a caminar y salió por la ventana caminando, los tres policías esperaron un momento y salieron para ver que los se iban-

¡Maldicion! -Nick gritó molesto y Gina tomó la radio-

Aquí la criminalista Whitefang solito apoyo inmediato, un coyote de lo café reconocido como Steve Ricky lleva a un rehén con el, el sospechoso está armado y es peligroso -dijo Gina molesta por la radio, Tiffany vio movimiento en la puerta y corrió, se escucho un grito de miedo y luego Tiffany apareció sujetando a la mangosta que estaba asustado-

Este es el tercer ladron -dijo Tiffany molesta- tu debes ser Farly ¿o me equivoco? -la mangosta asintió nervioso, en solo unos momentos había patrullas en el lugar buscando, perros, tigres y leones, todo animal con un buen olfato o un gran oído pero no había nada-

No hay señales de él -dijo un rinoceronte serio y Tiffany vio a la mangosta en su mano, más tarde Tiffany y Nick estaban viejo de frente a Farly viéndolo como temblaba-

¿Puedo ir al hospital? Estoy sangrando -dijo Farly nervioso-

Relájate, el doctor dice que solo fue una rosadura -dijo Nick calmado- agradece que te encontramos nosotros porque de haber sido el teniente estarías muerto junto con Ricky -Farly solo tembló de miedo al pensarlo-

¿Donde está Ricky! ¿Cuál es su siguiente blanco o que tiene planeado hacer? -dijo Tiffany molesta-


	59. Chapter 59

No conozco a Ricky -dijo Farly calmado-

Mira idiota estás acabado, estuviste en el banco, lo robaste, le disparaste a una hembra y a otros diez más -dijo Tiffany molesta- o hablas o te acusamos de intento de homicidio y robo a mano armada, sin mencionar posición de armas de fuego sin licencia

Está bien...está bien hablare y espero un trato -dijo Farly nervioso- hace días se me acercó saliendo del trabajo, me ofreció cinco mil a cambio de mi número de control y códigos para el acceso a la seguridad, le dije que le daría todo si me incluía

Entonces fuiste tan estupido para ir solo con dos asesinos fuertemente armados -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla- te pusiste creativo en vez de ser el compiche cómico y trataste de huir del lugar con el dinero, pero te hirieron, típico de un estupido que no piensa bien las cosas por tanto alcohol y humo en sus sistema

Si odio esas cosas -dijo Tiffany sería- oye idiota ¿no sabes lo que es la complicidad? -Farly negó con la cabeza- vaya que no sabes nada, sólo tines el cargo de robo y el intento de homicidio -Farly solo se quedo nervioso, mientras tanto en el laboratorio Gina estaba viendo algunas imágenes de unos de los ladrones, tenía la ropa del galgo de la lista de carreras, siguió revisando las fotos de Porkus encontrando lo que parecía papel higiénico, cintas asesinas y demás utencilios-

Gina -Izak entró por la puerta principal-

Oye hay algo que no me cuadra -dijo Gina confundida- ¿por que tener todo este equipo si no lo van a usar? No entiendo

Practicaron a romper ventanas antihuracanes, consiguieron armas de gran calibre pero no lo hicieron durante el robo -dijo Izak serio, Gina tomo una máquina con una lente y la activo-

Además mira esto, la ropa de Maní del galgodromo tiene RDX en todas partes -dijo Gina sería, la ropa no brillaba pero un medidor estaba sonando y apareció una gráfica roja en la computadora-

Explosivos -dijo Izak poco sorprendido-

Pero nadie uso explosivos en el robo al banco -dijo Gina calmada-

No que sepamos -dijo Izak calmado- hasta ahora el banco debe ser el punto común

Vamos al banco -dijo Gina calmada, los dos volvieron al banco, aún el edificio seguía húmedo y con sus escombros, el cuerpo no estaba- el tercer piso son finansas el cuarto y el quinto son más oficinas

¿Que hay en el segundo? -dijo dijo Izak calmado viendo el techo-

No me lo dijeron -dijo Gina confundida-

Entonces empecemos por ahí -dijo Izak calmado- por aquí -los dos subieron las escaleras, llegaron al segundo piso, había una oficina con las ventanas rotas, los escritorios volteados, las ventanas otras y el té hoy dañado por el agua, Izak camino un poco y vio algo que lo sorprendió poco - vaya vaya vaya pero mira nada más -los dos se acercaron a un mío y Gina asintio-

Lingotes de oro -dijo Gina calmada notando que había una bóveda abierta pegada a la pared con barras de oro sólido- dos bobedas una de dinero y otra de oro, las ametralladoras se usaron para cubrir el sonido de la explosión del segundo piso, el robo del dinero fue solo de distracción

Esto no fue por dinero, fue por oro -dijo Izak serio, más tarde las calles de Zootopia seguían destruidas y algunos edificios arruinados por la ola que los atacó, en la caja fuerte del oro Izak la estaba analizando junto a Tiffany- ahora todo esto se hace con mucho cuidado -pasó un hisopo y recolectó poco polvo-

Encontré algo teniente -dijo Nick calmado mostrando una .escalera metálica de armado fácil- es igual a la que encontré en el carro de supermercado de Porkus

Estaban escapando pasando de tejado en tejado -dijo Tiffany sorprendida-

Según el dueño del banco había más de 20 millones en la bóveda -dijo Nick calmado- es la única bóveda de metales preciosos en toda Zootopia, pero hay menos millones que está mañana, ¿por que dejar dos millones?

Soy no tiene sentido pero la bóveda fue destruida con una carga lineal -dijo Izak serio y se levanto- se le llama efecto Monroe, la carga es aplicada en la pared o puerta de la bóveda, se enciende y penetra en canal abierto, usaron tubos de impacto para detonarla Izak encontró unos tubos de metal en el suelo-

Esto es -Nick recogió algo que parecían mangueras o cables cubiertos de cinta transparente aislante- parece que encontramos sus cables con cinta aislante, por lo general las usan creadores de explosivos

Estamos buscando a alguien con experiencia en explosivos -dijo Izak calmado-

Pero ¿como pudieron sacar El Oro de esa bóveda? -dijo Tiffany sorprendida- se necesita un montacargas

O un tsunami -dijo Izak serio, en otro extremo Judy y Gina estaban buscando entre los escombros, encontraron cables, metales y demás, Judy encontró algo extraño, era un cilindro de metal parecido a la firma de una pluma o lapicero-

Es un golpecentro -dijo Judy confundida levantando el pedazo de metal-

Si debieron usarla para debilitar las ventanas, cuando el tsunami estaba cera lo usaron para dejar que se rompiera con la fuerza del agua -dijo Gina calmada, Gina estaba viendo los marcos de las ventanas y encontró un pedazo de tela amarilla- es como nailon tratado, es resistente al agua, pero también es parte de los flotadores de salvavidas, ellos ponen la cara ga en un flotador, la ola llega, golpea la carga y se lleva a al océano, conociendo las corrientes son estudiadas y obtenemos el movimiento que tendrá

¿Por que dejar parte del oro? -dijo Judy confundida-

Tal vez por el límite del peso -dijo Gina confundida-

¿Y como lo encontrarías en medio del agua y del caos? -dijo Judy confundida-

Con un sonar y GPS -dijo Gina sonriendo- hay que contactar con la guardia costera -en el laboratorio de la estación Surei entró al cuarto de máquinas donde John estabas viendo un video de un camino con un auto blanco-

¿Es el video de la cámara de vigilancia del cementerio? -dijo Surei confundida-

Surei he estado aquí viendo más de dos horas de video, casi cincuenta autos pasan por hora y ¿como vamos a identidad cual tenía a la víctima? -dijo John nervioso-

Solo uno de ellos debe ser, es la única entrada al cementerio, no creo que alguien haya saltado la entrada cargando como cien kilos de peso muerto -dijo Surei calmada viendo el video-

Bueno espero que tengas razón...-dijo John nervioso- pero como siempre ese sale vacío -estaba calmado al ver una limusina de tipo funebre- el último vieja llega lleno sale vacío

John eso es -dijo Surei un poco sorprendida- la carroza en un seminario dicen que están desarrollando un sistema que permite calcular el peso, velocidad de un auto para ver si está cargado o no

Que buena idea -dijo John calmado- usando ese sistema podremos ver que tanto peso llevaba esa carroza, tal vez la usaron para esconder el cuerpo

Podemos saber quien metió a la víctima -dijo Surei calmada, se retiró sonriendo, más tarde en el laboratorio todos estaban reunidos-

Bien según la guardia costera detectan más de mil señales -dijo Gina sonriendo- parece que tenemos la ventaja, tal vez haya problemas para ligarlos a los ladrones

Tal vez no haya problemas -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Qué hay en el laboratorio? -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno el pedazo de tela que Gina encontró tenía el número de serie del objeto -dijo Judy calmada- está cosa fue comprado por un tal doctor Grisman

¿Por medicina o por posgrado -dijo Gina confundida-

Posgrado al parecer estudia las tormentas -dijo Judy sorprendida, más tarde todos estaban en una oficina de estudio oceanografico, Judy estaba hablando con una cabra en su oficina- ¿hace cuando que no ve al doctor Grisman?

Hace como dos digas-dijo la cabra calmada- pero es bastante raro, yo estudio huracanes, el estudia los tsunami es decir problemas con los océanos, pero no lo he visto y mucho menos ha aparecido para estudiar el caso -en otra oficina Gina estaba revisando los papeles del doctor Grisman, encontró una cuenta por unos cuantos pagos, más tarde habían dado no el doctor el cual era un oso algo delgado y con lentes-

Señor Grisman encontramos unos cuantos pagos -dijo Gina calmada- encontramos la cuenta por una balsa de flotación

Es mía, todos mis gastos están justificados y son para un estudio oceanico, son necesarios y en mi tesis estoy encontrando la manera de producir energía por él movimientos de los océanos -dijo Grisman algo alterado-

Escuche señor Grisman entre las cosas que tenía tenemos que una balsa amarilla que fue usada en un roba a mano armada -dijo Gina sería-

En realidad horas antes de la gran ola las perdí y no recuerdo donde las deje -dijo Grisman nervioso-

Que mal porque son cosas muy grandes de perder, los ladrones las robaron y las usaron para robar casi 20 millones en lingotes de oro -dijo Gina sería-

Bueno todo lo qué pasó estaba mal empleado, la gran ola se ocasionó por el derrumbe de un volcán a unas cuantas islas de aquí, eso ocasionó la ola -dijo Grisman calmado-

El gerente que encontramos sabía de la ola ¿hace cuanto supo de la ola? -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno no es posible saberlo, yo lo supe hace unos dos digas -dijo Grisman calmado-

¿Es posible saber cuando iniciaría este evento? -dijo Gina calmada-

No, este solo fue un momento que preví con una simulación en una computadora, aveces los huracanes qué hay en Zootopia son creados de una temporada ya conocida -dijo Grisman calmado- los eventos son similares, el océano es jalado por una fuerza y luego la onda aparece jalando el agua, cuando la ola choca y se calma el agua es jalada de nuevo al océano

La temporada de huracanes es similar, entonces este robo no tenía pensado hacerse con la ola -dijo Gina sorprendida- gracias por la idea pero creo que estoy hablando con el experto equivocado ¿donde tenía las bolsas y las balsas?

Las tenía en una bodega en las afuera del campo deportivo -dijo Grisman calmado-

¿Quien más tiene la llave de ese lugar? -dijo Gina confundida-

La doctora Harrison la cabra de mi oficina -dijo Grisman calmado, más tarde Judy e Izak estaban llegando al campo deportivo donde estaba la cabra saliendo de la oficina, estaba usando un suéter negro y una falda larga de color rojo, iba hacia un auto negro cuando este sonó dando a entender que alguien había activado la alarma, Harrison de dio la vuelta viendo a Izak el cual tenía las llaves en sus manos-

¿No tenía que estar en mitad del Océano? -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Que hace con mis llaves? -dijo Harrison confundida-

El encargado me dio las llaves y ayuda bastante tener una placa para mostrar -dijo Izak calmado mostrando su placa en su cinturón-

¿Que es lo que quiere teniente? -dijo Harrison nerviosa-

Profesora creo que es mejor es que nos acompañe -dijo Judy sonriendo y a un lado apareció una patrulla, la cabra solo se quejó y se subió a la patrulla, mientras tanto en otro lado Surei estaba hablando con John mientras veían el nuevo sistema para ver el peso del auto-

¿En cuánto tiempo tendremos el auto que estamos buscando? -dijo Surei confundida-

Saldrá cuando tenga que salir, este sistema es nuevo -dijo John calmado, estaban calculando el peso y complexión de los autos que pasaban por el video más específico por la entrada principal, en eso apareció un auto negro que entro y salió-

Espera...-Surei le dio pausa al vida y aplicó el sistema- este auto entro pesado y salió más ligero, vamos a ver la matrícula y veremos al sospechoso, estaban buscando el número de la matrícula y apareció el nombre Paul Abbot- eso veamos -la apariencia era la de un leopardo de las nieves de ojos amarillos-

Es de la universidad de Zootopia -dijo John calmado-

Bien este video es de hace una semana -dijo Surei calmada- veremos si el universitario está en clases -Surei se fue de ahí, más tarde en el cementerio estaba el leopardo Paul, estaba dejando unas flores en la tumba de una mujer llamada Eleine Abbot, el leopardo solo limpio la lápida un poco y dejó las flores-

Lamento tu pérdida -dijo Surei calmada, estaba usando su traje normal y detrás de ella estaba un tigre policía armado-

Si, gracias, ella era mi madre -dijo Paul calmado-

Sabes recibimos una notificación de que varias tumbas del lote A fueron movidas por el tsunami de hace unas horas -dijo Surei calmada-

Si qué suerte que no fue mi mama, ella murió de cancer hace meses -dijo Paul calmado-

Bueno la cosa es que vine aquí porque encontramos un cuerpo, identificado como Miller, según el registro de Zootopia se identificó como tu padrastro -dijo Surei calmada- decían tus vecinos que los volvían locos sus gritos y peleas

Bueno el era un idiota -dijo Paul molesto-

Bueno el desapareció hace tiempo ¿no te importa si reviso tu auto? -Surei le mostró una hoja de papel- tengo una orden -Paul solo se quejó pero los policías se llevaron remolcando el auto de Paul, lo dejaron en el almacén, Surei estaba revisando el interior del autor una lampara pequeña, revisó el lado del conductor y los pedales después, tomó fotos del suelo, notó un poco de granos blancos en el suelo, tomó una muestra en una hoja de papel, la cerró en un sobre, después pasó al motor y encontró una mancha blanca en una zona del motor, tomó un círculo de papel, lo mojo en una solución y luego la aplico en la mancha, como una muestra del papel y lo metió en un tubo de ensayo, puso más solución y luego lo agitó dejando que el líquido se volviera azul-

¿Que encontraste? -dijo Doki calmado llegando al lugar-

Encontré unos granos blancos en el suelo del auto y una especie de escupitajo en el motor -dijo Surei calmada mostrando el tubo- ¿por que los machos tiene que escupir en todo? Me da asquito

Bueno desde varios años el arte de escupir siempre fue poco admirado -dijo Doki calmado- muchos animales en los tiempos de los vaqueros pensaban que era para demostrar que en verdad eran rudos y verdaderos hombres

Que asco -dijo Surei asqueada- bueno yo tendré que ver este escupitajo a ver que tiene que ver con el cadaver -se retiró mientras tanto en una sala de interrogación la cabra estaba nerviosa viendo a IzaK frente a ella-

¿Le molesta si fumo? -dijo la cabra nerviosa-

La verdad si, está zona es libre de humo de tabaco -dijo Izak calmado- escuche con atención Lesli Harrison tenemos un caso muy serio aquí y usted es la única que nos puede ayudar en todo esto

Rastreamos su número telefónico, decenas de llamadas entre usted y Steve Ricky -dijo Nick calmado, dejó una hoja de papel frente a el-

Somos conocidos -dijo Lesli nerviosa-

Parece que el primer contacto había sido en horas de oficina -dijo Nick calmado-

Steve tuvo una idea, el quería cometer un robo pero para incubrirce necesitaba del huracán pero para eso necesitaba de una experta para que le dijera cuando pasaría algo así, y así una situación hipotética se convirtió en un plan -dijo Izak calmado-

El tenía su número de oficina, su nombre, número de celular y demás -dijo Nick calmado- técnicamente la conquisto con su actitud de chico malo

Pero la madre naturaleza le dio una sorpresa algo inesperado, Steve y su gente tuvieron que pasar a un ofensiva más apresurada -dijo Izak calmado, Lesli estaba nerviosa estaba viendo a los lados y respiro hondo-

Quiero hacer mi llamada -dijo Lesli nerviosa-

En cuanto me diga lo que quiero saber -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Donde está El Oro? Por favor no lo sé -dijo Lesli calmada-

O mejor donde está Scot Pantelly -dijo Izak calmado- el rehén de su novio -Lesli sé quedo asustada y sorprendida-

Algunos chicos lindos no son tan buenos como usted debe creer -dijo Nick sonriendo con burla- díganos donde está pero no hay registro de llamadas entre usted y Steve Ricky en las últimas horas

Le preguntaré de otra forma ¿donde está Steve? -dijo Izak serio, Lesli sé quedó congelada y asustada viendo a los lados-

El está obsesionado con los explosivos -dijo Lesli nerviosa- hay un edificio algo viejo cerca de la bahía, estaban pensando en demolerlo pero por la ola los cimientos serian un caso de riesgo

Como la ciudad fue evacuada eso podría hacer que la demolición fuera adelantada para hoy -dijo Izak serio- ¿donde está el edificio y cuál es?

Está en la bahía se llama Beach Love -dijo Lesli nervios, más tarde la patrulla de Izak estaba soñando con el y Nico dentro, Gina y Tiffany estaban en otra y Judy estaba junto a Nick, los cinco llegaron a la escena y se bajaron notando que el edificio era un grupo de hoteles, en realidad era un gran edificio blanco algo viejo, se bajaron y se toparon con Mccuerno-

Teniente nos dijeron que no hay nada, que ya revisaron hace tres horas y nada -dijo Mccuerno- las cargas están conectadas en secuencia, detonarán en menos de cinco minutos

Esto es cuestión de velocidad -dijo Izak serio, entró al auto y encendió el motor-

Espera, espera Izak no lo me volverás a hacer -dijo Gina molesta- no lo hagas

Lo siento pero hay una pantera macho dentro y requiere ayuda no lo voy a dejar morir -dijo Izak calmado, Judy se subió al auto junto a Izak-

Vamos cuatro orejas son mejor que dos -dijo Judy sonriendo, Izak aceleró y entro al hotel por la entrada de vehículos, Izak estaba conduciendo con forma recta y alto acelerada, Judy estaba sacando la cabeza levantando las orejas, estaba tratando de escuchar algo hasta que escucho gruñidos y sonidos de forcejeo- detente creo que lo escuche -Izak se frenó de forma rápido y los dos vieron que en una columna del estacionamiento estaba Scot atado con cinta con una cinta en la boca-

Aquí está -dijo Izak calmado, los dos se acercaron y le quitaron la cinta- ¿se encuentra bien? -Scot asintió, Izak y Judy lo desataron y lo ayudaron a levantarse- ¡corran! ¡Corran! ¡Corran! -lo empujaron hacia el auto, Izak abrió la apuesta trasera y dejo que Scot y Judy entraron quedando acostados en el asiento, Izak entró corriendo por la puerta del conductor y comenzó a conducir de forma rápida, las cargas explosivas comenzaron a detonar, todas en secuencia, el auto de Izak iba tan rápido que detrás de él se iban formando nubes de humo mientras las cargas explotaban, Judy estaba sorprendida mientras los escombros y el fuego iban cayendo, en el exterior Gina, Tiffany y Nick estaban sorprendidos viendo como el edificio comenzó a caerse destruyendose desde el centro, Nick y Gina estaban sorprendidos y asustados, el edificio cayó y la entrada así como todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de humo-

¡Izak! -Gina grito asustada-

¡Judy! -Nick gritó asustado, el humo se movió mostrando la camioneta de Izak corriendo en medio del humo, Izak movió la palanca del freno del humo, giró el volante y quedo derrapando en el asfalto quedando estacionado, Izak tenía sus lentes puestos y el humo pasaba revelando su auto, Judy quedó sorprendida y respirando agitada-

¡WAAAAAAAAAAOIOOOOUUUUUUUU! -Judy gritó con fuerza y sonriendo- ¡Eso fue cosa de otro mundo Izak! ¡Fue toda una película de acción! -Izak sonrió y asintió- jamás pensé decir esto a mi teniente pero Izak...hiciste que me excitara...jijiji -Judy movió la cola apretando los labios con sus dientes, más tarde todos estaban reunidos y los médicos estaban revisando a Scot, Gina se acercó a Izak y le dio una bofetada en la cara-

Está bien me lo merecía -dijo Izak tranquilo-

Si, un poco eso fue estupido -dijo Gina molesta- te amo pero aveces cometes idioteces

Lo lamento -dijo Izak calmado-

Ya no importa -dijo Gina calmada- lo que me importa es que estás bien -Nick y Judy se estaban abrazando un poco hasta que se separaron- acabo de hablar a la estación la profesora Lesli no quiere entregar a Steve

Entonces yo tendré que hablar con ella de nuevo -dijo Izak serio, mientras tanto en la sala de interrogaciones Surei estaba hablando con Paul-

¿Donde está mi auto? Nadie me dice nada -dijo Paul nervioso-

Tranquilo las cosas que estás por afrontar son mucho peores -dijo Surei calmada- encontré está arena -le mostró unas fotos de grano blanco- esto es arena del cementerio con un alto Ph que solo se encuentra a un metro de profundidad clavaste una tumba ¿verdad? ¿La tumba de Miller no es cierto?

Bueno ya basta ese bastardo no merecía nada de parte de mi madre, la trataba mal cuando estaba vivo -dijo Paul molesto- y fue peor cuando ella murió

¿Como? ¿Como que fue peor? -dijo Surei sería-

Fue horrible, después de dos digas de que ella estaba enterrada este sujeto se aparece y trae a una hembra cualquiera, la trae y tiene relaciones en la cama en la ese ella dormía, lo volvió una costumbre, una y otra todo un desfile de mujeres -dijo Paul molesto- entonces le pregunte a mi madre y ella me contestó me dio su consejo, cuando él estaba dormido, ate un pedazo de soga a mis manos, me puse detrás de él y lo mate ahorcandolo hasta que lo mate, lo cubrí, lo lleve al cementerio y lo lance en un fosa común, todo termino ahí

Ahora lo entiendo, pero sabes siento que esto jamás lo hubiera deseado tu madre -dijo Surei molesta- esto jamás la hubiera hecho feliz -Surei se retiró y más tarde Nick estaba revisando los números de cuentas de Lesli-

Entendido muchas gracias -dijo Nick calmado y colgó el teléfono para toparse con Izak- tengo el estado de cuenta de la profesora de la última semana, resulta que le hicieron un cargo de más de 3 800 por Diésel, por el tipo de combustible y de la toma donde estaba es de un barco

Por está cantidad de gasto debe ser un barco lo bastante grande pero no demasiado rápido -dijo Izak calmado- debe ser suficiente combustible para ir a las islas de las Bahamas, pero por la cantidad el tipo de barco debe ser del tipo depredador un crucero pequeño

Hablaré ahora con los registros oceanicos -dijo Nick sonriendo- el registro de la naval debe ayudarnos -más tarde Izak estaba hablando con Mcgee en una de las oficinas de NCIS-

Bien ya analizamos toda la zona con más de cinco mil sonares -dijo Mcgee nervioso- no hay nada de los registros de alguna nave, también la oficial naval les acaba de informar por radio a cada nave que regrese por orden directa

¿Y si pudieran reducir su radio de búsqueda?-Izak calmado-

Bueno eso s más práctico pero veré que pudo hacer -dijo Mcgee calmado, el sonar soltó un brillo rojo- Hey ese sonar no está recibiendo ondas de señal

Es porque las está mandando -dijo Izak serio- deme las coordenadas por favor

Entendido -dijo Mcgee calmado, más tarde en el mar había unidades de guardia costera, Izak estaba en un barco junto Nick, Judy, Gina y Tiffany, había helicópteros rojos en el aire buscando un barco, lanchas listas avanzando rápido, en un barco se veía a Maní el perro muerto junto a un buceador en un charco de sangre, Steve estaba en la parte trasera del barco sacando una bolsa con los lingotes de oro, cuando vio que estaba rodeado solo grito molesto, Izak solo sonreía viéndolo, más tarde Steve estaba esposado-

69 lingotes recuperados -dijo Tiffany algo molesta- parece que te gusta matar a tus amigos

Es la ley de la selva -dijo Steve sonriendo- si no sirve muere

Esa ley te va a servir mucho a donde vas, prepárate porque vas sufrir mucho -dijo Izak calmado, Steve solo se enojo y lo llevaron esposado, más tarde Surei estaba devolviendo a la hembra llamada Mabel a su tumba correspondiente junto a Doki, le estaban dando Paz a la pobre hembra, en la jefatura los oficiales se estaban llevando a Lesli Harrison-

Bien ¿como sabía que Steve iba a matar a su compañeros? -dijo Izak serio-

Usted no lo conoce yo se como es el por dentro -dijo Lesli deprimida-

¿Un hombre honesto? El uso una tragedia para comer multiples homicidios y crímenes todo por oro, así que no me diga que usted lo conoció por que eso no es cierto -dijo Izak serio- Zootopia ya pasó por una gran tragedia no dejaré que pase por más, llévensela lejos de mi vista -todos los oficiales asintieron y se la llevaron, más tarde Izak estaba en la entrada de la jefatura el solo usando sus lentes apenas estaba atardeciendo-

Lamento el golpe -Gina se acercó caminando-

No, está bien, me lo merecía la última vez que hice algo así termine en una cama de hospital por días -dijo Izak calmado, Gina se acercó y lo tomo del cuello-

Pensé que te pasaría algo malo -Gina se acercó y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello- me debes una compensación por el susto de mi vida

¿Que tienes en mente? -dijo Izak sonriendo-

Quiero una cena romántica, también unas caricias y un masaje -dijo Gina sonriendo- quiero que me vuelvas loquita de amor -Izak sonrió y los dos siguieron su camino, Judy estaba en la oficina con Nick, ella estaba sentada en la mesa y Nick le estaba poniendo atención-

Entonces el teniente aceleró y siguió corriendo hasta que salió por la entrada del estacionamiento y todo BOOM cayó el edificio, cuando el humo paso el teniente estaba usando sus lentes y la camioneta apareció fue una escena de acción -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Parece que te divertiste bastante -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿quien diría que la pelucita sería tan extrema?

Sabes -Judy lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo- tengo las pantaletas humos y no es orina lo que siento...además ¿no sería muy sexy hacerlo en la oficina? -Nick solo se quedo sorprendido y sonrojado mientras su cola se esponjó, Nick se levantó y se cómodo la corbata, cerró la puerta con seguro y se escucharon algunas risas de parte de ambos, el lugar comenzó a sonar así como algunas cosas dentro de ese lugar, en su departamento Tiffany estaba hablando con Raizar el cual estaba sentado en el sillón y la tenía la cabeza acostada en sus piernas, Raizar estaba sonriendo rascándole la cabeza haciendo que se relajara-

Pero mientras todo iba bien para el equipo en la ciudad había más cosas, un cerdo estaba gritando pero un grupo de animales vestidos de negro lo estaban golpeando con palos, tubos y demás hasta dejar que muriera sangrando en el suelo, en otro lado había dejando un paquete enfrente de una puerta, dentro había un gran desastre, botellas de alcohol, periódicos viejos, revistas recortadas y demás, pero en la ventana había una oveja hembra y vieja muerta, todo esto era...de una segunda maqueta

 ** _ _ **Continuará...**__**


	60. Chapter 60

**__**Fiesta de golpes**__**

Era una noche común y corriente en la zona desértica de Zootopia, en la zona desértica había un casino demasiado grande lleno de gente, en la zona de estacionamientos estaba un cerdo hablando por teléfono, el estacionamiento estaba oscuro, vacío y con muy poco luz, lo único que se escuchaba el agua caer y los pasos del cerdo y su platica por teléfono-

Sin tengo todo, pañales, leche y algo de pan -dijo el cerdo sonriendo- descuida llegare lo más rápido posible con las cosas, si yo también te amo y dale un beso de buenas noches a nuestro hijo -le lanzó un beso al teléfono y colgó, vio encima de él notando que estaba un koala vestido de traje azul con un traje en la mano cantando un poco, el cerdo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una zona con tres autos pero al llegar se topó con una figura delgada, usaba jeans, suéter y tenía la capucha puesta- ¿quien eres?

El animal encapuchado no dijo nada solo se acercó y el cerdo se dio la vuelta para ver que detrás de él estaba otra figura pero este usaba una máscara, de las sombras salieron más figuras y comenzaron a golpearlo en todo el cuerpo, uno tomo un tubo de metal y lanzó un golpe contra el cerdo en sus costillas, lo siguieron golpeando mientras el cerdo pedía piedad y gritaba de dolor y por ayuda-

 ** _ _ **(Introducción CSI Cyber)**__**

Tiempo después del ataque se escucharon las sirenas de los autos de policías correr hacia la escena, Bogo estaba presente presente viendo todo, había un charco de sangre frente a sus patas, todos los policías estaban colocando una cinta amarilla de policía, después de un rato llegó un vehículo con Izak, Gina y Doki, en medio de los oficiales estaba el koala hablando con Bogo, Izak y Gina se bajaron con cámaras en las manos, Doki por su lado tenía un maletín y unos guantes de plástico con ella, se bajaron y caminaron a la escena-

Venimos tan pronto como pudimos jefe Bogo -dijo Gina calmada- ¿que es lo que sucedió?

Créanme se que ustedes tienen escenas graves todo el tiempo, pero esto es algo que nadie esperaba -dijo Bogo en un tono de preocupación, los tres se acercaron a la escena solo para ver una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, en medio de la mancha estaba el cerdo con la cabeza golpeada dejando grandes marcas de cortes y golpes-

Por dios...-dijo Gina sorprendida mientras Izak estaba serio- que crueldad

Parece que sufrió de múltiples golpes, cortadas, con solo verlo te diré que el que lo hizo tenía un gran odio -dijo Doki sorprendido- algunos creen que golpear a un cerdo hace la carne más blanda y tierna, pero jugosa

¿Ya lo revisaron? -dijo Izak serio y se acercó con cuidado-

Si, faltan llaves, billetera y teléfono -dijo Bogo serio- esto parece un robo pero nadie vio nada, no hay cámaras de seguridad y el único testigo es un ebrio que solo me canta canciones de Elvis -Doki se acercó a la cabeza y lo movió escuchando como los huesos sonaban como si se rompieran, Gina le tomó fotos al cuerpo y a la mancha-

Aunque haya sido un robo el ataque que sufrió fue demasiado -dijo Izak serio- ¿como se llamaba?

Dante Portinez, no era originario de la ciudad, según su jefe trabajaba aquí estacionando autos y cuidando las llaves, estaba terminando su turno para irse a casa con su esposa y su bebé -dijo Bogo calmado y suspiro- jamás había visto este tipo de crueldad, aunque haya tenido más de un millón en plata jamás le hubieran hecho esto

Tiene el cuello roto, los huesos molinos por lo que escucho y un notable sangrando interno -dijo Doki sorprendido- murió de una forma horrible

Ahora la cuestión no es si a el lo mataron sin razón sino ¿quienes serán las próximas víctimas y porque? -dijo Izak serio-

Mientras tanto en el exterior de un hotel una leona estaba cargando una enorme copa con un popote rojo, dentro había lo que parecía ser un líquido rojo como una bebida alcoholica, la leona estaba caminando en medio de la oscuridad ella sola, luego pasó por un estacionamiento y saco un espejo para retocar su maquillaje, notó una sombra detrás de ella y ella se giró para ver a un animal vestido de negro, no podía ver bien su especie ni la cara debido a una máscara en su rostro, la leona solo grito con fuerza por el miedo, en el estacionamiento Izak y Gina estaban revisando el lugar juntos, Izak pasó por una columna y encontró las llaves de un auto en el suelo, se agachó y las recogió solo para verlas, la llave del auto era negra y larga con una H en el centro, vio a los lados buscando un auto y encontró un modelo viejo con una H en el frente, la llave que tenía abrió la puerta del conductor, vio el interior del auto había un par de dados de peluche dentro con las fotos pegadas de dos cerdos, ambos niños, siguió revisando el auto hasta que escucharon los sonidos de la radio-

 _ _Atención todas las unidades, hay una posible víctima de abuso, se encuentra golpeada y muy herida, sospechoso a la vista -__ se escucho todo eso por medio de la radio-

¿Qué hacemos? -dijo Gina calmada, Izak tomó su teléfono y marcó dos números-

Nick, Judy reúnanse con Surei y vayan a la dirección del gran hotel posible víctima de abuso, Judy lleva el equipo para violaciones y muestras -dijo Izak calmado-

 _ _Entendido__ -de escucharon las voces de Nick y Judy en una llamada unida-

Tenemos que seguir revisando la escena principal -dijo Izak calmado y Gina asintió, los dos siguieron con la investigación mientras Doki se llevaba el cuerpo de la víctima, en el estacionamiento Judith y Nick llegaron con guantes y cámaras en las manos, Judith tenía un maletín en sus manos mientras Surei tenía un maletín y guantes nuevos, los dos vieron como se llevaban a la leona herida, su cara roja e hinchada por los golpes, los paramédicos le había puesto un collarín y se llevaban en una camilla-

¿Dijo algo? -dijo Judy preocupada-

No ha dicho nada -dijo un tigre de bengala macho, estaba vestido como un policía- casi la matan a golpes, no encontramos nada, no tenía su bolso ni su cartera, ni identificación, ni teléfono celular

Otro robo y pero está vez casi matan a la víctima -dijo Surei calmada, llegaron a la escena y vieron su botella con licor dentro y algunos vendajes con sangre tirados en el suelo-

Huele a turista -Nick se acercó y tomo fotos-

No hay bares por aquí -dijo Judy calmada, cargo la cámara y tomo otra foto- tal vez ella iba o venía del club para damas

Es muy arriesgado venir aquí de noche y más solos -dijo Nick calmado- no pudo escoger una parte más fea

Esta pobre turista no sabía lo que le darían en su viaje turístico -dijo Judy calmada- sabes ahora que me doy cuenta...el otro caso de Izak está a unas calles, a ambos los golpearon y les robaron sus cosas -Nick tomó más fotos-

La golpiza fue brutal hay manchas de sangre en todo el camino -dijo Nick calmado-

Hay personas haciendo crímenes -dijo Judy calmada, en la morgue Doki estaba limpiando las heridas del cuerpo del cerdo con una regadera pequeña, le movió el cuello y siguió limpiando, Gina estaba a su lado viendo con cuidado el cuerpo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-

Doki espera un segundo -dijo Gina calmada, Doki detuvo el agua y Gina tomo unas pinzas de la mesa a su lado, se acercó a la boca y sacó un pequeño pedazo de plástico rojo, Doki vio mejor ese fragmento rojo-

¿Una uña de la pata de una hembra? -dijo Doki confundido-

Pues no tiene que ser de mujer -dijo Gina calmada- tal vez un travesti -Surei estaba en un cuarto de hospital tomando fotos de la leona que estaba en la cama, la leona sufría, se quejaba, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y un collarín, Surei siguió tomando fotos y se acercó a una mesa para tomar unas pinzas-

Jessica, tal vez esto te duela un poco pero...nos servirá para encontrar a la gente que te hizo esto -dijo Surei calmada y se acercó a una herida de la leona para quitar un pequeño pedazo de piel, la leona se quejó un poco y Surei se calmo- perdóname -guardó la muestra en una pequeña bolsa de papel, solo dejó la muestra en un portafolio y luego tomó la cámara- ¿tienes más heridas?

Me...duele...la parte izquierda...ah -dijo Jessica con dolor en su cuerpo al tratar de moverse, Surei la ayudo a acostarse de lado y se acercó a su espalda-

Puedes...levantar tu brazo ¿por favor? -dijo Surei un poco preocupada, Jessica levanto su brazo izquierdo pero como tenía una bata solo se veían las heridas de su brazo pero no las de su cuerpo, Surei movió la bata un poco y encontró una especie de herida en formada de una F mayúscula, le tomó un par de fotos y se alejó- gracias

Termine...una relación de diez...años y decidí viajar sola a la ciudad del desierto para conocer el casino -dijo Jessica llorando un poco- intente eso...de que lo qué pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas...pero estás no son las Vegas era lo más cercano que tenía

Lo he hecho -dijo Surei calmada- sé que se siente que te rechacen

Y voy a tener volver con esta horrible cara -dijo Jessica llorando de dolor- ¿hay alguien más herido? -Surei siguió tomando muestras y se acercó a Jessica-

¿Por que preguntas? -dijo Surei confundida-

Es que ya me enteré que fui...la numero dos -dijo Jessica adolorida- hay un número uno...

Lo hubo -dijo Surei calmada-

¿Y cómo está? -dijo Jessica llorando-

Murió en la escena -dijo Surei calmada, en las calles se escuchaban algunas risas en los barrios bajos mientras un grupo de animales se acercaba a otro animal y lo golpeaban sin piedad, en los laboratorios Izak tenía la camisa del cerdo extendida en una mesa, con puntos pegables, marcó las zonas de impacto, sangre, manchas, suciedad, y también tenía huellas de patas pero con un calzado, tomó algunas muestras y las guardo-

¿Como vas con eso? -dijo Gina sonriendo llegando por la puerta principal, usaba una camisa de mangas largas, una falda negra ajustada, tenía una ligera sobre de maquillaje en los ojos y sus labios estaban brillando en un ojo rojizo-

Tengo fibras, huellas y demás -dijo Izak calmado viendo la tela frente a él- pero encontré unas fibras...que...-se levantó y vio a Gina sonriendo un poco- vaya...luces hermosa...

Gracias -dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿Por que es la ocasión? -dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina solo sonrió y se acercó a él-

Bueno digamos que solo quería lucir presentable para mi jefe guión novio -dijo Gina sonriendo, se acercó y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Izak para darle un beso largo en los labios, el beso tardó un poco y se separaron- ¿que te pareció?

Creo...me hizo...sentir...deseoso...-dijo Izak sonriendo- ¿pero porque todo esto?

Mmmm digamos que me siento muy feliz y deseosa -dijo Gina sonriendo- ¿porque debería actuar raro con mi novio? El cuál es amable y generoso, fuerte

¿Otro caso que involucra un bebé? -dijo Izak calmado-

Si...-Gina sonrío mostrando los diente haciendo sonar la i-

¡Gina! ¡No somos una guardería! -Izak levantó la voz sorprendido- no podemos atar cuidando más bebes en lo que sus padres aparecen

Por favor Izak solo es un cachorrito de un año, y es una lobita muy linda -dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿Lobita? -dijo Izak calmado y Gina asintió sonriendo- ¿cuál es el caso?

Una bebe perdida, madre posiblemente muerta en un motel, los investigadores de la noche tienen el caso pero nadie puede cuidar a la bebe -dijo Gina sonriendo- por favor...solo unas noches...

Está bien -dijo Izak calmado-

¡Si! -Gina sonrío apretando los puños-

Pero solo por unos días después de esto no más manipulación para tener bebes -dijo Izak un poco serio-

Gracias, gracias -dijo Gina sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse, Izak solo suspiro y se frotó la cabeza un poco-

Parece que ella es muy feliz -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿qué pasó jefe? ¿Cuando le dará un bebé?

El día que te vea colgado y discado en mi oficina -dijo Izak serio y Nick casi pierde el color del pelo por el miedo- ten -le lanzó una pequeña caja- son marcas pegables, ve a las fibras del pantalón y colócalos en los patrones diferentes

Si señor -dijo Nick calmado, se acercó al pantalón y marco cinco- tengo cinco patrones diferentes es en el pantalón

Yo tengo tres -dijo Izak calmado- ¿donde está la ropa de la leona?

La tiene Judy -dijo Nick calmado-

Las tengo y encontré tres patrones diferentes, una concuerda con una garra de oso -dijo Judy entrando por la puerta con una bolsa de plástico en las manos y dentro la ropa de la leona-

En la ropa del cerdo encontré una huella de la pata de una cabra -dijo Nick calmado- no creo que sea cosa de depredador y presa de nuevo ¿que sabemos de ellos?

La leona era judia, el cerdo era latino -dijo Izak calmado- creo que esto fue un crimen por odio

Por como terminaron si fue por odio -dijo Nick sorprendido, Izak tuvo una llamada y la contesto, colgó y suspiro-

Judy vamos Doki nos tiene el análisis -dijo Izak calmado, los dos fueron a la morgue donde Doki tenía el cuerpo del cerdo en la camilla-

Dante fue una pera de boxeo -dijo Doki calmado- todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de abrasiones, lesiones graves y contusiones, no hay patrones particulares ni orillas significativas, o alguna marca

¿Los puños y las patadas cuentan? -dijo Judy calmada tomando nota-

Tenía moretones sobre moretones, ocultaron los huellas -dijo Doki calmado- en las entrañas la cosa se puso me peor, los huesos de la mano, todo los huesos grandes fracturados -mostró la mano y el sonido que hacían los huesos al sonar, para Judy e Izak esos sonidos eran más fuertes gracias a sus orejas, Doki bajo la mano y pasaron al pecho- en el pecho costillas fracturadas, calidad toraxica caida, fracturas en la base del cuello y cráneo, la mandíbula rota y los huesos de la cara destruidos y enterrados -Judy se tapo la boca un momento tratando de procesarlo todo-

Puedes salir un momento Judy si quieres -dijo Izak calmado-

No, gracias estoy bien -dijo Judy nerviosa pero respiro hondo y se calmo- entonces no fue uno fueron varios y el pobre sufrió más que en toda su vida junta

Pero hay algo más de la cabeza que terminó en un hematoma suctural -dijo Doki calmado- causa de muerte múltiples golpes infligidos

Esto no parece trabajo de una persona -dijo Izak calmado-

Ni Dwayne the Rock -dijo Judy sorprendida, más tarde Judy estaba en un licoreria hablando con un canguro algo gordo- bien señor puede volver a repetírmelo pero despacio

No sé cuántas veces se lo tengo que decir, vinieron en grupo, se llevaron mi mejor licor, unos de ellos me golpeo el congelador y se llevaron mi whisky, mis vodka y mis mejores licores, pero seguí a uno de ellos y le quite la capucha que tenía -dijo el canguro molesto mostrando una sudadera negra en el mostrador-

¿Tiene alguna descripción? ¿Cuantos eran? -dijo Judy calmada-

Eran como diez creo, pero al que le quite la capucha, bueno él estaba deforme no parecía un cerdo o animal común, su nariz, su boca y sus ojos era muy deforme y feo, me dio algo de miedo -dijo el canguro nervioso y Judy tomó la sudadera en sus manos y la guardo en una bolsa, después de un tiempo regreso a la estación calmada-

Tengo evidencia -dijo Judy sonriendo, se topó con Izak saliendo de la oficina- creo que está conectado con el asunto de la pobre leona y el cerdo golpeados

Está bien quiero que regreses a la licoreria con equipo -dijo Izak calmado- solo llamaron por un caso de robo pero si son los mismos quiero que investigues esto por favor

Entendido ¿alguien vendrá conmigo? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Judy ya estás algo grande para eso -dijo Izak calmado- tengo que hacer unas pruebas de laboratorio, Nick y Surei ya se están haciendo cargo -Judy asintió y fue un maletín, en una bodega de la estación Surei dejó en el suelo un muñeco con la forma de un cerdo, Nick se acercó y lo pateo con fuerza, siguió golpeando y golpeando, lo pateo, saltó y le dio u golpe con el codo derecho, Surei estaba tomando nota, Nick se acercó a un contenedor con tierra, se cubrió la pata un poco y luego se acercó para patear al muñeco, Surei hizo lo mismo y siguieron pateando al muñeco, Izak llegó calmado y los vio-

Vaya ¿estás descargando alguna frustración sexual? -dijo Izak sonriendo ligeramente-

No, yo solo trato de demostrar un experimento -dijo Nick calmado-

Yo sí, no he tenido relaciones en seis meses -dijo Surei molesta y le dio una patada al muñeco en la cabeza- pero dejando eso de lado detecte que había fibras de arena en la camisa y blusa de las victimas, pero también notamos...

Manchas de huelllas de patas -dijo Nick calmado- usando la base de datos -Nick se acercó a una mesa y tomó unas fotografías- encontramos que las huellas le pertenecen a una llama, a un león, una oveja y un antílope, cuatro especies diferentes golpeando a un único objetivo

¿Podría haber una hembra entre ellos? -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno si, también los busque la huella del antílope es más pequeña que el promedio masculino, ósea que es de una hembra -dijo Nick calmado- algunas huellas tienen casi el mismo tamaño pero no se puede diferenciar por completo

Esto podría ver con la uña de hembra dentro de la boca de la víctima uno -dijo Surei calmada- también descubrimos que había arena y tierra en el suelo

Eso indica que ambas víctimas estaban en el suelo mientras los golpeaban -dijo Izak serio-

Y con ganas -dijo Surei calmada- iré a hablar con la familia de la víctima uno -Izak asintió mientras Nico solo veía el suelo, Surei estaba entrando a una sala de interrogación viendo a una cerda de edad un poco mayor llorando viendo a dos pequeños cerdos-

¿Como voy a mantener a mi familia? -dijo la cerda llorando un poco- el auto, el gas, todo el dinero no tengo empleo

Señora Portinez -dijo Surei calmada- créame le ayudaré a ponerse en contacto con servicios sociales y estatales que la ayudaran con esas cosas ¿de acuerdo? -la cerda asintió calmada- necesito que me ayude a hacer mi trabajo por favor

Entendido -dijo la cerda llorando un poco-

¿Cuando fue la última vez que hablo con su esposo? -dijo Surei calmada-

A media noche -dijo la cerda calmada, mientras Surei anotaba en una libreta- siempre me llamaba a esa hora para ver cómo estaba

¿Usted sabe si tenía enemigos? -dijo Surei calmada-

No, él hora un hombre de buen corazón -dijo la señora llorando y Surei siguió escribiendo- nadie lo odiaba

¿Llevaba cartera o teléfono? -dijo Surei calmada-

Si, ambos siempre -dijo la cerda llorando-

Está bien señora necesito esos datos aquí -dijo Surei calmada y le dio una libreta para que escribiera- necesito todos los datos para seguir con la investigación -la cerda comenzó a escribir los datos, después de un rato Surei salió con la cerda y vio a dos pequeños sentados en la sala de espera- hola niños, el oficial los llevará a su casa para que estén a salvo -los niños solo asintieron nerviosos, la cerda y los niños se fueron mientras Surei a la recepción con Garraza-

Surei creo que debes ver esto -dijo Garraza nervioso, le mostró su teléfono con las noticias locales en vivo-

Hay no...-dijo Surei asustada un poco, Izak se acercó caminando y los vio- Izak mira -Izak se acercó y vio las noticias en el celular-

 _ _Estamos frente a él hotel la palmera donde hace unas horas se llevó a cabo una golpiza brutal__ -dijo una gata montes que daba las noticias, la gata tenía el pelo café claro con las orejas algo negras y los ojos amarillos- __Un video de un civil anónimo ha sido entregado al canal, aunque la calidad del video es algo baja se aprecia a varias figuras asaltando a un figura femenina__ -en las noticias reprodujeron el video de varias figuras rodeando y golpeando a una hembra, por la oscuridad no se veía bien la especie- __A los animales que están viviendo en la zona del desierto cerca de la calle Camello se les sugiere permanecer en casa, hasta que los asaltantes sean arrestados__ -Izak estaba serio y vio el número de las noticias-

Háblenle a esa reportera -dijo Izak serio, camino un poco y luego se dio cuenta de algo- Judy...-corrió hacia la entrada principal de la estación y se metió en su auto, solo lo encendió y aceleró como si fuera hacia una emergencia, en la zona del desierto Judy estaba conduciendo por las calles en mitad de la noche sola, estaba viendo a los lados hasta que escucho quejas y risas, vio a los lados y se detuvo notando como un grupo de encapuchados estaba moviéndose y riendo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba golpeando a un animal en el suelo-

Vamos avanza, avanza -dijo Izak molesto conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, con su celular activo el GPS, introdujo una contraseña y aparecieron cuatro señales, uno de ellos decía Judy- te encontré -solo aceleró y siguió su camino, Judy estaba regresando y vio al grupo de animales golpeando a otro en el suelo, eran como diez o más-

Control, control aquí la oficial Hoops necesito apoyo -dijo Judy sería hablando por la radio-

Aquí control reviso información -dijo Garraza por medio la radio- ¿Judy te encuentras bien? El teniente salió corriendo hace unos momentos

Eso no importa ahora Garraza tengo un asalto o en progreso Díez sospechosos quizás más -dijo Judy sería- en el callen de camino al casino central drive en la calle Camello

Ya enviere el apoyo van en camino tu resiste Judy no hagas nada sola -dijo Garraza nervioso, Nico estaba cerca de la zona del desierto y lo escucho por la radio, Judy estaba viendo como seguían golpeando al macho en el suelo mientras esté hacia lo posible para cubrirse y defenderse, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó en la patrulla, sonó las sirenas-

¡Muévanse! ¡Largo buitres! -Judy gritó molesta y los animales se fueron alejando del lugar, solo siguió manejando pero uno de ellos se había quedado, cuando Judy lo vio este sujetaba una roca en su mano, en el suelo estaba un hipopótamo sangrando y llorando, cuando el encapuchado se dio la vuelta vio a un conejo negro con los ojos rojo, el conejo solo la vio y se acercó a la patrulla, avanzó corriendo parecía que iba a lanzar la roca pero Judy no lo pensó dos veces y aceleró, el auto solo golpe al conejo y lo tiro al suelo, Judy estaba nerviosa sujetando el volante asustada, se quedó ahí un momento cuando la ventana trasera del vehículo había sido golpeada con algo, la ventana del conductor se rompió y Judy fue jalada de sus orejas-

¡Aaaaa! -Judy gritó de dolor al sentir sus orejas siendo jaladas por unas garras, la sacaron del auto y la tiraron al suelo, Judy se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salto a un lado, la figura solo la sujeto de los brazos pero ella salto y le dio una patada en la cara, más figuras se acercaron y la rodearon, uno le dio un golpe en la cabeza y la tiro al suelo, ella trató de correr a cuatro patas pero alguien le dio una patada en la cara, eran demasiados y ella estaba rodeada por todos los ángulos, solo la comenzaron a golpear un poco mientras ella se quejaba, Judy cayó al suelo y la siguieron golpeando mientras se reían de ello, uno de ellos se acercó y le escupió en el chaleco-

¡Policía de Zootopia alto! -Izak llegó gritando y disparo dos veces, los animales se asustaron pero tres de ellos sujetaron a Judy de los brazos, Izak se acercó corriendo y le dio un golpe a uno en la cara, los ojos otros dos soltaron a Judy y se acercaron a Izak, uno de ellos lanzó un golpe pero Izak levantó el brazo derecho y le dio un golpe al mentón, el segundo trato de sujetar a Izak por la espalda pero Izak movió la cabeza hacia atrás dándole un golpe que lo distrajo se giró y le dio una patada de talón en el estomago, el tercero tomo un tubo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero Izak se cruzó de brazos sobre su frente deteniendo el golpe justo en el brazo, levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en el pecho, el segundo se acercó lanzando un golpe pero Izak solo se alejó y le sujetó el brazo con los suyos, lo empujó y lo estrelló contra la pared de cara, tomó el tubo del suelo y le dio un golpe horizontal en la cara a la primera figura, la primera figura se sujetó la cara y se alejó corriendo tambaleándose, la segunda figura hizo lo mismo el tercero trato de atacar a Izak pero Izak solo se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izak lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó hasta estrellar con la pared, los dos forcejearon hasta que Izak lo siguió golpeando y lo tiro al suelo, solo le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo siguió pateando, hasta que el animal se fue corriendo herido haciendo sonidos de llanto, se vio un auto gris correr, solo pasaron frente al animal y se lo llevaron con ellos-

Creo que mis ancestros, el lobo y la tigresa estarían orgullosos -dijo Izak serio y escupió algo de sangre de su boca, se escuchó una queja e Izak se dio la vuelta para ver a Judy en el suelo- ¡Judy! -Izak se acercó corriendo y la reviso, ella estaba sangrando por algunas partes de su cara y tenía heridas leves- quédate conmigo ya pediré ayuda, no te duermas por favor -Judy solo asintió asustada, estaba temblando del miedo- resiste por favor


	61. Chapter 61

La mañana en Zootopia había llegado, había una gran cantidad de animales reunidos en la entrada al callejón dónde estaba Judy, había una ambulancia y un equipo de policías así como una cinta amarilla para bloquear el paso, entre la multitud de animales estaba uña hipopótamo hembra tratando de enterar-

Por favor, solo por favor déjeme pasar quiero ver a mi esposo -dijo La hipopótamo hembra pero un hipopótamo policía le estaba bloqueando el paso-

Lo siento pero no puede pasar lo prometo -dijo el policía nervioso-

Déjenme ver a Demetrius -dijo una coneja negra asustada pero un tigre la estaba deteniendo- ¿no murió o sí? -el tigre no dijo nada, en medio de todo estaba Izak sorprendido y un poco conmocionado, Nick, Tiffany y Raizar llegaron corriendo solo para ver a Judy en el suelo y a su derecha estaba Izak-

¿Por qué no hay ningún médico con Judy? -dijo Nick nervioso y asustado-

Ya está estabilizada estará bien -dijo Tiffany nerviosa, Nick solo llego corriendo y se quedó de rodillas-

¡¿Qué le pasó?! -Nick elevó su vos asustado mientras Izak estaba viendo a Judy dolido-

Nick...-Judy habló levemente y Nick se acercó-

Si aquí estoy mi amor, tranquila, Judy estarás bien no te asustes -dijo Nick nervioso- ¿puedes verme? -los ojos de Judy estaban inflamados y rojos por los golpes-

No...solo...reconozco tu aroma...-dijo Judy calmada- eres...fácil de detectar, debes bañarte más...seguido...hueles a fruta -Nick solo soltó una risa llorando un poco- en mis manos hay...algo de piel...rasguñe a uno...con mis manos...creo que...es el mismo...que me escupió...golpearon la parte trasera de mi...auto debe haber algo de evidencia...en él, debemos...procesar...la escena del crimen

No, no, Judy yo vine aquí por ti, yo vine por ti -dijo Nick llorando un poco, Izak no dijo nada solo siguió con el procedimiento y trato a Judy para tomar sus muestras del cuerpo- estarás bien atraparé al maldito que te hizo esto

No...hagas nada...de venganza...solo sigue...el procedimiento...-dijo Judy preocupada-

Yo te daré el permiso de fuerza bruta -dijo Izak serio, más tarde Tiffany estaba en una sala de urgencias hablando con el hipopótamo en la sala de emergencias, tenía una gaza en la cabeza y varias heridas abiertas-

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la ciudad señor David? -dijo Tiffany calmada-

No más de 20 horas -dijo el hipopótamo-

¿De dónde viene? -dijo Tiffany calmada-

De Tennessee -dijo David calmado- estaba caminando en medio del callejón buscando un taxi a altas horas de la noche, quería salir de ahí pero entonces me golpearon por la espalda y caí al suelo, no vi al sujeto, no vi nada -dijo llorando un poco, Tiffany solo escribió algo en la libreta y suspiro- ¿me puede hacer un favor?

Claro lo que guste -dijo Tiffany calmada-

La coneja que me salvó...quiero darle las gracias -dijo David calmado y Tiffany asintió sonriendo, en el callejón Izak estaba revisando la escena, Gina estaba nerviosa tomando pelo del suelo y lo guardo en una bolsa-

Encontré los pelos de Judy -dijo Gina nerviosa- que horror -Surei estaba tomando fotos mientras Izak revisaba la camioneta de Judy, Raizar por su parte estaba de escolta-

Pobre Judy -dijo Surei nerviosa- de verdad que me enojo con esto -Izak no dijo nada solo siguió viendo la camioneta-

¡Oye! ¡Oye perro si te estoy hablando! -Izak levantó las orejas para ver a un zorro de pelo blanco y naranja usando una playera blanca, un short negro y tenía las orejas perforadas-

¿Qué pasa los perros no puede atrapar a los gatos? -dijo un lobo de pelo gris y ojos azules usando una playera azul, una gorra azul oscura y un pantalón negro-

Pues ya cállense, no se acerquen más a este lugar y lárguense -dijo Izak muy molesto mientras Raizar estaba a su lado gruñendo-

Oye cálmate perro, hay muchos como tú en cada esquina -dijo el zorro sonriendo, un tigre y un león lo sujetaron y lo empujaron contra la pared para comenzar a revisarlos- ¡Oigan tengo derecho a decir lo que quiera! -Izak solo vio al lobo y el solo levanto los brazos sonriendo-

Solo dije una broma -dijo el lobo sonriendo- además tu amiga debió buscárselo -Gina e Izak gruñeron con una gran fuerza pro Raizar se acercó y le dio un golpe al lobo en el estómago, solo le sujetó el cuello y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara-

¡Raizar ya basta! -Izak gritó y sujeto a Raizar de un brazo, Raizar se detuvo y solo se levantó- cálmate un poco esta basura no lo vale -Raizar solo se levantó y se alejó un poco, el lobo estaba herido y se levantó-

Los voy a...-el lobo se quedó callado cuando Izak lo sujetó de la camisa y lo estrelló en una pared- ¿qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? -Izak notó como tenía el lobo un celular, Izak solo le quitó el celular-

¿Qué tienes aquí? Tu surtidor de drogas de seguro -dijo Izak molesto- además tú no harás nada él no es policía -el lobo solo grupo un poco- por eso ponemos la cinta amarilla aprende tu lugar vago -Izak lo soltó y lanzó el teléfono a un lado, el lobo se fue caminando mientras Raizar estaba molesto- ¿ahora golpeas a estos inútiles?

¡Ese idiota se lo busco! ¡Quería hasta matarlo a golpes por ese comentario! -Raizar gritó molesto-

Yo también quería pero no nos rebajamos a ese maldito nivel -dijo Izak molesto- no somos cobardes como los políticos -Raizar solo suspiro y trató de calmarse, Izak siguió viendo la camioneta notando como había pintura roja en la parte trasera, una hora más tarde Judy estaba abriendo los ojos y vio a Izak en la entrada con una docena de flores moradas- hola

Hola...ya puedo ver -dijo Judy sonriendo, tenía los ojos un poco cerrados por los golpes y su piel estaba un poco morada- me gustan las flores, gracias

De nada -dijo Izak calmado, se acercó y dejó las flores en un florero a un lado de la cama de Judy, se sentó junto a la cama y le froto la cabeza a Judy, ella usaba una bata y tenía una venda en la cabeza- lo lamento Judy, de verdad lo lamento

No es tu culpa Izak -dijo Judy calmada- yo...decidí ayudarlo sola y decidí ir sola, tu no tuviste nada que ver

Es mi culpa, se supone que mi deber como teniente es ayudarte -dijo Izak deprimido- debí protegerte

Y lo hiciste, si no hubieras llegado me hubiera muerto -dijo Judy calmada, tomó una mano de Izak, Izak solo suspiro y le froto la mano con su palma- ¿cómo está el hipopótamo?

Está estable, ya está mejor y puede hablar así como ver -dijo Izak calmado-

¿Qué hay del que atropelle? -dijo Judy calmada-

Su nombre es Demetrius James -dijo Izak calmado- estudiaba en la universidad -Judy solo se sorprendió un poco por eso- no te preocupes por él, lo importante es que estas viva y con nosotros, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?

No, no quiero que lo hagan -dijo Judy nerviosa- si mis padres se enteran de que fui lastimada en medio de mi trabajo, se asustaran y me harán volver a trabajar en la granja para mantener a salvo, no quiero que piensen que solo me lastimaron por nada

No, estarán orgullosos cuando sepan que salvaste la vida de un animal indefenso -dijo Izak calmado- no has salvado una vida hoy, has salvado más vidas de lo que crees -solo siguió sujetando la mano de Judy, después de dejar a Judy durmiendo Nick llegó con él con un frasco en sus manos-

¿Cómo está? -dijo Nick un poco asustado-

Está bien ya está dormida y sedada -dijo Izak calmado- ¿qué tienes ahí?

El doctor le quitó esto a Demetrius James -dijo Nick calmado y le dio el frasco a Izak, Izak tomó el frasco y vio que dentro había un fluido transparente con pupilentes rojos dentro- ya descubrí lo que era son pupilentes de una tienda de disfraces

¿Disfraz? -dijo Izak sorprendido- esto es peor de lo que pensaba, para ellos esto es un juego -Nick bajo sus orejas y vio a Judy dormir en la cama, en la estación Surei estaba imprimiendo un papel, solo tomo el papel y vio varios números telefónicos, el registro estaba a nombre de Dante Portinez, rastreó los números solo asintió molesta, más tarde Tiffany estaba frente a una cerda de piel morena y cabello negro, usaba una playera roja y una falda negra, las dos estaban en la sala de interrogatorios-

Señorita Sasha ¿este es tu número? -dijo Tiffany molesta-

Si este es mi número -dijo Sasha sonriendo-

¿De verdad? ¿A que suena un cerdo muerto? -dijo Tiffany moles, le mostró la foto a la cerda pero Sasha solo se comenzó a reír- ¿qué te causa tanta gracia?

Nada solo fue algo desafortunado -la cerda subió su bolso con una gran F de color dorado en el frente- no tengo nada que ver con eso

Escucha alguien te llamo de este número, más te vale cooperar -dijo Tiffany molesta- apuesto que si analizó ese bolso falso encontrare parte del ADN de esta pobre chica -le mostró la foto de la leona que había sido golpeada en el hotel- así que más te vale decirme quién te llamo

Su nombre es Tara -dijo Sasha calmada- ella me llamo a las doce de la noche, pensé que se trataba de un hombre para comenzar la diversión, pero Tara me llamó y me dijo a dónde ir

¿Quién es Tara? ¿Ella es quien inicia los golpes? -dijo Tiffany molesta- más te vale que me digas todo o te acuso de asesinato

Pero ella no murió -dijo Sasha nerviosa-

Pero el primero si y eso te hace cómplice de todo -dijo Tiffany molesta-

Su novio el puerto es quien hace está fiesta de golpes, el invento esto, todo para mantener alejado a los invasores, los turistas -dijo Sasha molesta- a todos les gusta la fiesta y una buena

¿Eso es bueno para ti? Es algo horrible ¿por qué les gustas? -dijo Tiffany sorprendida y molesta-

No hay nada que hacer -dijo Sasha calmada-

Si esto se trata de los turistas ¿por qué golpearon al lava trastes? -dijo Tiffany molesta-

No lo sé, quizás era de practica pero es la primera vez que escucho que alguien muere -dijo Sasha calmada, Tiffany solo asintió, más tarde ese día dos oficiales se estaban llevando a una loba con el pelo de la cabeza teñido de amarillo, la loba fue encerrada en la patrulla pero al entrar se notó que uno de sus dedos de su pata derecha estaba vendado, Nick estaba caminando cargando unas bolsas en las manos cuando noto un auto de color rojo brillante, se acercó a la parte de enfrente notando que había una marca de golpe de color café, solo vio a la loba, pensó un poco y abrió la puerta del auto, revisó la parte de enfrente, revisó la guantera y encontró una billetera café y un celular, revisó la billetera encontrando la identificación de Dante Portinez, se sorprendió y vio a la loba en la patrulla, en la estación Gina estaba sonriendo cargando a una cachorra de loba, tenía dos años y estaba sentada en una silla de entrenamiento-

Hay eres tan linda -dijo Gina sonriendo y la bebe solo tomo un juguete parecido a unas llaves de plástico y las agitó un poco-

Es muy hermosa -dijo Surei calmada, en sus manos tenía una carpeta- ¿cómo está Judy?

Estable y ya está comiendo -dijo Gina sonriendo- cuidare a la pequeña por hoy ¿podrías ir con Izak ayudarlo con sus análisis?

Solo hago la parte técnica, Nick lo está ayudando él está muy motivado -dijo Surei calmada- tu cuídala yo seguiré con el trabajo -Gina asintió mientras Surei se fue al laboratorio mientras Izak, Tiffany y Nick estaban revisando las cosas confiscadas de Tara, Nick vacío el bolso frente a ellos y encontró un celular algo viejo, lo abrió y encontró un mensaje nuevo-

 _Puerco -_ pensó Nick serio- fiesta de golpes hoy a las 11 -dijo Nick serio- tiene el número de puerco parece que usa el plural mucho

Debe ser un mensaje en cadena para un grupo -dijo Tiffany calmada- formó un grupo listo para guiarlo con sus órdenes- necesitamos mandar un mensaje al número de puerco

Se daría cuenta de que somos nosotros necesitamos mandar un mensaje al grupo y juntarlos como ratas -dijo Nick molesto- ¿qué hacemos?

Podemos mandar un mensaje a todos incluyendo al puerco fingiendo ser el -dijo Izak serio- pero podemos hacerlo por computadora pero necesito el número del puerco

Yo lo consigo -dijo Nick serio y salió de la sala, fue directo a la sala de interrogatorios donde tenían a Tara sentada y esposada- vaya, vaya, mataste a alguien a golpe limpio, casi matas a mi compañera, tengo un gran número de cargos y la evidencia suficiente para culparte de múltiples homicidios -Tara solo extendió los brazos y junto sus manos sonriendo-

No diré nada -dijo Tara sonriendo y Nick se irritó más-

Te debe molestar esto, tú estás en prisión mientras ese puerco sale libre, deberías ver a tu alrededor no tienes a nadie para que te defienda, no tienes a nadie en quien apoyarte -dijo Nick sonriendo- no le importas a ellos, solo te están utilizando y puerco se estará riendo de ti, pensara que el salió libre del matadero y tú sufrirás por todo, así que -le colocó una hoja amarilla enfrente suyo- ayúdame a tratar de que le toque el castigo que se merece o tú serás culpada y sufrirás la pena de muerte ¿eso quieres? -Tara no dijo nada solo comenzó a escribir en la hoja, Nick solo tomo la hoja y se la llevó más tarde en una bodega había varios autos reunidos con jóvenes animales dentro recibiendo el mismo mensaje-

¿Oye aquí es la fiesta? -dijo un zorro dentro de un auto negro, a su derecha estaba una jirafa macho usando una capucha-

Si aquí será -dijo la jirafa sonriendo, después llegó una camioneta larga color negra con un conductor usando una máscara de cerdo- oye puerto gracias por la nueva fiesta

Yo no mandé ningún mensaje ¿fueron ustedes los que me llamaron? -dijo el animal con la máscara de puerco, sonaron las alarmas de las sirenas y por un lado entraron las patrullas rodeando a los animales en sus autos-

¡Policía de Zootopia! -Nick habló por un megáfono- salgan del auto intenten alguna cosa y les volamos la cabeza, todos ríndanse -los animales fueron bajando de sus autos y levantaron las manos entregándose, Tiffany se acercó a un auto con el motor aún encendido, sacó su arma y apuntó-

¡Apaga el motor! -Tiffany grito molesta y el animal con la máscara de puerco solo apago el auto y salió- ¡Levanta las manos! -el animal levanto los brazos mientras Nick se acercó y le quitó la máscara que tenía revelando al lobo gris de hace unas horas-

Hola puerco -dijo el lobo sonriendo-

Yo me encargo de esta basura -dijo Nick molesto, le dio la vuelta y le puso las esposas seguido de su bozal- ahora iras al matadero basura

Comida gratis, baños gratis todo gratis, este cerdito va a vivir tranquila mente -dijo el lobo sonriendo, soltó ruidos de cerdo y Nick solo se tuvo que contener con su necesidad de golpearlo, más tarde Judy estaba comiendo algo hecho puré con Nick a su derecha-

Entonces todos los cerditos están en prisión -dijo Nick calmado-

Qué bueno ya no habrá más ataques en la ciudad -dijo Judy sonriendo, ya podía abrir más los ojos pero aún los tenía un poco morados y tenía el brazo derecho enyesado- ¿qué le pasó al que atropelle?

Acaba de morir, no soportó la cirugía -dijo Nick calmado-

Qué tragedia -dijo Judy sorprendida y triste-

No te sientas mal, ese muchacho se juntó con la gente equivocada -dijo Nick calmado- todos los que arrestamos no tenían ni 19 años -Judy se sorprendió aún más por eso- todos eran menores el puerco era el único que era mayor de edad, golpeaban a los turistas porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, solo atacaron a los animales inocentes por mero placer

Bueno entonces detuve algo terrible -dijo Judy calmada- que bueno todo salió bien al final

Aquí es la habitación -dijo una osa polar empujando una silla de ruedas con David encima de ella, tenía puesta su bata de baño su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y su pierna izquierda también-

Está bien solo déjame aquí -dijo David sonriendo, Nick cargo a Judy y la ayudo a ponerse pie- señorita Hopps me alegra conocerla finalmente, sería un honor estrechar su mano -Judy sonrió mostrando su mano derecha vendada, los dos se dieron la mano que no tenían ensayada y sonrieron- le debo un gran gracias, me salvó la vida

¿Cómo se siente? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Estoy vivo gracias a usted -dijo David sonriendo- usted es toda una heroína y le debo mucho

Eso suena bien pero Judy en estos momentos merece un poco de descanso -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Claro entiendo espero se pase por Tennessee -dijo David sonriendo- hago unas excelentes parrilladas

Será un placer -dijo Judy sonriendo, la enfermera se llevó al hipopótamo de la habitación, Nick cargo a Judy en sus brazos y ella solo soltó una leve risa-

Hay estás pesadita -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy le dio un leve golpe en el pecho y Nick la acostó en su cama para taparla y dejarla descansar- bien zanahorias es hora de que descanses un poco

No tengo sueño tengo hambre y un gran antojo de un burrito tan grande como yo -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Jajaja buen chiste pero si te comes algo así saldrás volando hasta el polo norte -dijo Nick sonriendo, Judy solo soltó una leve risa, Nick la vio y le tallo la cabeza- me alegro que estés conmigo pero no te quiero volver a ver en una cama de hospital, no quiero verte tan herida como hoy

Descuida Nick todo estará bien porque sé que estarás conmigo para la siguiente ocasión -dijo Judy sonriendo, Nick le dio un beso a Judy en los labios, se separaron un poco lento- auch me dolió un poquito

Perdón -dijo Nick sonriendo- te juro que no te volveré a dejar sola -Judy asintió sonriendo, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y los dos vieron como Gina estaba tocando la puerta- pasa -la puerta se abrió revelando a Raizar, Gina, Doki, Surei y Tiffany-

Trajimos algo de comer -dijo Doki sonriendo-

Pensamos que te aburrirías de la comida del hospital -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Si debe ser muy mala -dijo Gina sonriendo y Surei mostró los paquetes de comida, todos se juntaron y la rodearon- ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor además Izak me trajo flores nuevas hoy -dijo Judy sonriendo- dijo que está contento que mi recuperación va mejor

Me alegro -dijo Doki sonriendo- pero debo admitir que este caso hace conciencia para los padres y nuevas generaciones, niños golpeando a animales inocentes en la calle eso no es bueno, en mis tiempos si hacía algo malo mi abuela me golpeaba en las pompas con una regla como una monja

En esos tiempos ya casi no se ve con toda esa basura del sentimentalismo extremo -dijo Tiffany calmada, Judy estaba sonriendo oliendo una sopa de verduras- esos niños necesitan un buen escarmiento

No podemos culparlos de todo, es verdad ya son jóvenes tomando sus propias decisiones pero siempre es tu mentalidad la que debe tomar el control -dijo Raizar calmado- esos niños deben ser educados de forma correcta

Si necesitan azotes -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Hablando de azotes ¿dónde está Izak? -dijo Tiffany confundida, Gina solo sonrió viendo a la cachorra en sus brazos, Izak por su parte estaba en un cuarto parecido a un gimnasio, estaba usando uña pantalón nada más, estaba caminando sujetando una soga atada a una llanta para un neumático de tipo tractor, era muy amplia y gruesa, solo estaba caminando jalando la llanta, se detuvo y luego la sujetó con sus manos para levantarla, la dejo de pie y luego la tiro al suelo, repitió el proceso diez veces más, lo siguiente que hizo fue acostarse en una camilla y sujeto unas piezas pequeñas pero de metal puro y gruesas, las levanto extendiendo los brazos, siguió así hasta sudar en mayor cantidad, lo siguiente que hizo fue atarse una cadena a la cintura y el otro extremo a una gran pesa de metal negro, se sujetó de una barra y dobló las rodillas, solo estaba doblando los brazos para levantarse más veces, siguió entrenando con más pesos, pesas con pesos de gran tamaño en los extremos, siguió así hasta que llegó la noche y su cuerpo le termino temblando, solo levanto y bebió agua, cuando terminó se colocó unas nudilleras de metal amarillo y fue a la estación, Bogo dejó abierta una celda donde estaba el lobo gris que había escupido en Judy, el lobo se asustó al ver a Izak frente a él-

Espera tengo derechos...tengo derechos -dijo el lobo asustado-

Los perdiste -dijo Izak molesto, el lobo solo grito mientras se escuchaban sus gritos y algunos golpes, Izak se estaba lavando las manos dejando que algo de sangre saliera de ellas pero no era suya, solo cerró la llave y se vio en el espejo- jamás he sentido mejor -sonrió un poco pero a su celular le llegó un mensaje y vio que se trataba de una dirección, cuando llegó a la dirección encontró a una oveja anciana estrellada en la ventada de una cocina con un pedazo de cristal clavado en su cuello dejando una gran mancha de sangre en marco de la ventana, cuando no se dio cuenta habían dejado una caja en la puerta principal de la casa donde estaba la nueva maqueta-

 _ **Continuará...**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Post Mortem**_

Era una noche tormentosa en Zootopia, en la ciudad central cerca de la zona de la selva había una casa algo grande, dentro había un poco de desastre, periódicos viejos tirados, botellas y demás, pero había muebles de madera y una canción sonaba en lo que parecía ser un toca discos antiguo, en medio de la sala estaba una oveja hembra, ya mayor de edad de 65 años, ella tomó una pequeña caja parecida a una libreta negra y la abrió revelando unos cigarrillos negros y largos, tomó su encendedor y encendió uno para comenzar a fumar.

Ella comenzó a toser un poco mientras fumaba, tomó una botella de vidrio que tenía la etiqueta de nombre, Vino de cereza, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y comenzó a beber, lo que provocó que tosiera un poco más fuerte, tomó un periódico y comenzó a recortar un cupón de un periódico y siguió con su rutina de fumar y beber, siguió así hasta que se levantó de la silla y fue a la cocina, estaba marcándose y comenzó a actuar raro en su cocina, se dio la vuelta notando una figura un poco más alta que ella, casi de la misma altura, los dos pelearon un poco hasta que la oveja termino siendo empujada contra la ventana y quedó atorada entre los fragmentos de vidrio, tenía un pedazo de vidrio enterrado en su cuello dejando que ella terminara acostada en la ventana derramando sangre de sus heridas, la música y los rayos siguieron sonando, cuando el tiempo pasó Izak estaba parado en la ventana tomando fotos con una cámara algo grande, dentro estaban Nick, Judy, Gina y Tiffany tomando fotos, Surei llegó con una carpeta y papeles dentro-

Bueno su nombre era Betty Garden de 65 años de edad -dijo Surei algo deprimida- era mesera y vivió aquí por veinte años

Ha que trágico -dijo Doki calmado acercándose al cuerpo- cuando era joven sentía algo calma al tratar con víctimas ancianos porque pensaba que ellos habían tenido una vida rica y un poco larga, eso era lo que me reconfortaba pero ahora que soy viejo...bueno ya no sé qué sentir

Todos seremos así de viejos Doki -dijo Izak calmado- nada más que si te vas primero té convertimos en cenizas y te sembramos con un árbol de fruto

¿Sarcasmo? -dijo Doki nervioso-

Creo que no -dijo Izak sonriendo levemente- ¿qué más hay que saber de la víctima? -dentro Gina estaba tomando más fotos de los periódicos, Nick tomó la botella del suelo y la puso dentro de una bolsa-

Antes este era un buen vecindario pero un vecino escucho algo como una pelea, llamo al 911 y terminaron encontrando a la pobre Betty así -dijo Surei calmada- al final hay una recámara

Si ya la encontré -dijo Tiffany calmada- la cama está un poco desatendida parece que había tenido una visita haré preguntas en el área

Gina ve con ella -dijo Izak serio y Gina asintió, las dos felinas salieron por un momento, Nick y Surei se acercaron a ver el cuerpo con Doki y tomaron fotos por dentro-

Parece que las ventanas no eran de protección o a prueba de balas -dijo Nick calmado -

Entró con el rostro, posiblemente la empujaron -dijo Surei calmada tomando fotos- Nick no toques nada o no toques nada sin permiso

Hay como si fuera echarlo todo a perder ese sería trabajo de Garraza si estuviera aquí -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Buen punto dejando chocolate y donas por donde sea -dijo Surei sonriendo, vio una ventana abierta y se acercó- la puerta está ahí, está cerrada pero hay una ventana abierta

Todo indica que la empujaron, posiblemente eso coincida con la pelea de hace unas horas -dijo Izak calmado-

Hay cupones debajo del cristal, posiblemente se dispersaron cuando la mataron -dijo Surei calmada- tal vez durante el forcejeo

O posiblemente los tiraron después de matarla -dijo Nick calmado, vieron la casa por un momento y Nick vio todo con cuidado- parece que no hay nada de valor, nada fuera de lugar por así decirlo

Antes si había algo valioso -dijo Izak serio viendo el cuerpo de la oveja-

 _(Reproducir Opening CSI Cyber)_

En una sala de la corte Judy estaba usando un traje de gala, usaba una camisa blanca, una falda negra, un saco y una corbata negros, con su placa de policía en su bolsillo delantero, estaba sujetando sus manos viendo a la mesa, en su mente solo estaban las escenas de ella conduciendo, vio a los golpeadores agrediendo a ese pobre hipopótamo, conducido y golpeó al conejo dejándolo tirado en el suelo, ella tenía el ojo herido todavía y el yeso en su mano-

Buenas tardes soy el forense del condado, gracias por estar aquí -dijo un chita macho vestido de traje azul de gala, la sala era un poco más pequeña de un juzgado normal, estaba lleno de animales, herbívoros y carnívoros- los estudios forenses ascienden desde el reinado de Ricardo primero -el forense estaba caminando hablando un poco más sobre el estudio forense, en el fondo de la habitación estaba el juez, el juez era un gorila usando su túnica oscura, se colocó sus lentes y vio a todos-

Todos estamos reunidos hoy para hablar sobre el deceso de Demetrius James, un pobre conejo, la asistente oficial de distrito Valeri Khoa -dijo el gorila calmado y a un lado de Judy estaba un koala hembra vestida como una abogada u dando lentes, el pelo de su cabeza estaba peinado de lado con la cola un poco larga llegando a sus hombros y con un broche en el mechón del lado derecho- afrontará los hechos del caso junto a los testigos y los va a interrogar -Judy vio a su derecha notando como había un grupo de animales- cualquier miembro del jurado puede hacer preguntas, ya sea por oral o por escrito -Judy suspiró un poco nerviosa viendo a los lados- entiendo qué hay familiares del difunto presentes -Judy vio a su izquierda y vio un grupo de al menos diez conejos de pero negro un poco iguales al conejo que había arrollado, entre ellos estaba una más grande y gordo que los demás un poco corpulento, vestía una camisa azul y un pantalón café de vestir-

Judy solo sintió culpa y vio al frente de nuevo, sus manos temblaban un poco, sentía remordimiento y solo podía recordar los llantos de la coneja abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo en medio de la sala, ella se enteró que solo el hermano mayor del conejo la estaba viendo como su propia enemiga-

Lamento su pérdida -dijo el juez y eso hizo que Judy regresara a la realidad- y quiero que sepan que ustedes son lo que el estado llama parte interesada, y también pueden hacer preguntas, cuando los hechos han sido presentados, el jurado dictamina si el deceso en cuestión es justificable, excusable o criminal -Judy solo bajo la mirada un poco, el día se hizo más claro mientras Izak y Surei estaban bajando el cuerpo de Betty de la ventana-

La cortada es profunda, habrá que usar fuerza desde arriba al moverla -dijo Surei calmada, Nick, Gina y Tiffany estaban en la cocina sujetando el cuerpo de la oveja-

Bien cuidado -dijo Gina calmada- a las tres, una dos tres -los tres jalaron el cuerpo con un poco de fuerza, la sacaron del cristal mientras algunos fragmentos estaban cayendo al suelo, Gina y Tiffany sujetaron el cuerpo y la llevaron a una camilla donde estaba Doki esperando, la acostaron con cuidado y la dejaron que Doki la revisará-

Bien Nick, Tiffany, Gina revisen la casa, busquen huellas, algo fuera de lo normal -dijo Izak serio, los tres asintieron y se fueron a la parte trasera del cuarto comenzando a caminar un poco, Gina llegó a la sala notando la basura que había en el suelo más el sillón donde solía sentarse la víctima, Nick por su parte estaba caminando por un pasillo cargando un maletín metálico y una lámpara, pasó por un armario con la puerta abierta y reviso notando que había fichas de casino tiradas, había muchos y todas con un valor de diez, siguió caminando hasta que entro a otro cuarto vio una cama con una mesa de noche a un lado, se acercó y vio una botella de píldoras con algunas pastillas dentro-

Betty Garden -dijo Nick calmado- Pronaxepan -abrió el siguiente cajón encontrando un montón de botellas blancas llenas de medicamentos- prefiero seguir siendo guapo a ser viejo -en el exterior estaban viendo a una oveja macho de pelo negro y algo joven hablando frente a Izak-

Yo estaba viendo la casa de junto pensé que se estaban metiendo a la casa -dijo la oveja macho sonando un poco ebrio- me acerqué a la barda esperando que alguien saliera

¿Logró escuchar algo? -dijo Izak serio- ¿voces? ¿Gritos? ¿Peleas?

No, la señorita Betty no pudo haber gritado, tiene un voz baja y rasposa -dijo el macho sonriendo

¿Acaso eso te atrae pedazo de esponja sucia? -dijo Izak calmado, el macho solo sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza- claro té sentías atraído, el silencio siempre es un sí, ¿notó a alguien sospechoso salir de la casa?

No, creo que anoche no -dijo el macho calmado-

¿Notó alguna visita? -dijo Izak calmado-

No sé su nombre pero he notado que alguien entra y sale de su casa -dijo el macho calmado-

Descríbalo -dijo Izak calmado-

Una gacela, macho, delgado, de pelo claro café, siempre viste de Jeans y chaqueta -dijo el macho calmado, Izak solo suspiro un poco, el macho vio a un lado notando como se llevaban el cuerpo de Betty en una camilla- adoraba a esa señora, cocinaba muy rico y siempre me compartía si yo no tenía

Esta es mi tarjeta -dijo Izak calmado mostrando su tarjeta con el número- si ve a esa gacela delgada de nuevo avíseme por favor -el macho asintió mientras Izak se comenzó a retirar, Gina estaba viendo al frente notando una puerta de metal color café clara, tenía una cámara de seguridad en una de las esquinas del tejado y barrotes en las ventanas- ¿ya hablaron con el sujeto de esa casa?

Ya fuimos dos veces, no contesta parece que no hay nadie -dijo Gina calmada-

Tendremos que vigilar hasta que aparezca -dijo Izak calmado- tiene cámaras de seguridad necesitamos esos videos -Gina asintió mientras tanto en el tribunal Judy seguí en juicio-

El primer ataque de la noche ocurrió pasado la media noche en el estacionamiento de empleados en el hotel del casino -dijo Garraza calmado usando su traje de gala con el cuello apretado- un grupo de animales hasta un grupo de adolescentes menores de catorce atacaron a golpes y patadas a un pobre cerdo hasta matarlo -a su derecha apareció un monitor con la imagen del cerdo el cual había sido la primera víctima- al parecer había sido escogido al azar -los familiares de la víctima estaban algo molestos pero Judy solo tuvo recuerdos de como lo habían encontrado, las fotos y se imaginó como el grupo de animales lo seguía golpeando hasta matarlo- el señor cerdo murió en la escena

¿En que otro lugar sucedió otro ataque? -dijo Valeri calmada-

Como a los treinta minutos después del primer ataque, no muy lejos del motel Hollydays -dijo Garraza calmado- la segunda víctima fue Jessica Lioness -mostraron imágenes de la leona golpeada y acostada en la cama- la señorita Jessica sobrevivió pero está lastimada física y sentimental por el ataque se duda mucho que este mejor en un cierto periodo de tiempo

¿La agente Judy ya sabía de los dos primeros ataques? -dijo Valeri calmada-

Por supuesto ella estaba investigando todavía, por medio de la radio escuche como iba a la escena del crimen de un tercer ataque -dijo Garraza calmado- el teniente camine sintió temor por la seguridad y vida de la agente Judy, y también en el tercer ataque la agente Hoops fue la cuarta víctima también, el teniente camine fue a ni de inmediato cuando le di aviso por la radio de la estación

¿Y que descubrieron los CSI? -dijo Valeri calmada-

Dos disparos en un muro, tres animales fueron heridos debido a la forma de pelea del teniente Caine, tres animales heridos en el suelo, la agente Hoops, el señor David herido y golpeado, y por último el joven Demetrius, los tres estaban inconscientes -dijo Garraza calmado y en las imágenes pusieron las fotos de Judy, David y Demetrius- según testigos y el informe policial el grupo saco a la CSI Hoops de su vehículo, la tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a golpearla -mostraron la imagen de Judy acostada en el suelo herida- pero gracias a ella y su intervención la vida del señor David pudo ser salvada -entre el jurado se estaban mandando algunas cartas y luego la pasaron a un oficial, el oficial era un tigre y este tigre se la pasó al juez gorila-

Aunque aprecio su participación, no entiendo la pregunta y no veo que sea relevante -dijo el juez calmado-

Disculpe su señoría pero la pregunta parece que es relevante -dijo un cerdo calmado entre el jurado- acabamos con las mociones para que parezca que alguien si pregunto ¿si estaba bien o no que alguien golpeara chicos de pelo negro en la calle?

Señor ¿tiene alguna pregunta? -dijo el juez calmado-

Si ¿quién va a censurar las preguntas verdaderas o relevantes? -dijo el cerdo calmado-

Yo decido cuales son las preguntas relevantes -dijo el juez calmado- le suplico que se siente -el cerdo solo asintió y se sentó en su lugar, Judy solo suspiro y vio al cerdo-

 _Cerdo racista...hmp ¿quién suena?_ -pensó Judy algo molesta viendo al cerdo, volviendo al forense Izak y Doki estaban viendo el cuerpo de Betty en su camilla-

Múltiples laceraciones en cuello, hombros y rostro -dijo Doki calmado- si no fuera por los fragmentos de cristal que le quite diría que vinieron a buscarla con una navaja de mano, causa de deceso desangramiento con arma filosa en la vena carótida de la yugular pero estaba en etapa terminal -Doki mostró una bandeja con los pulmones de la víctima- tenía muchos tumores en los pulmones

Sufría de cáncer -dijo Izak calmado- creo que le gustaba más fumar que vivir

Quería morir con un cigarro en la boca -dijo Doki calmado dejando la bandeja a un lado-

Nick descubrió antidepresivos, laxantes y diferentes narcóticos en su casa -dijo Izak calmado- pero lo más extraño que no había medicina para el dolor

Te puedo garantizar que tenía mucho dolor -dijo Doki calmado- sus rumores tenían tumores era algo horrible, debía tomar algo para eso

Tal vez el asesino se lo llevó -dijo Izak calmado-

Hay un gran mercado para esas cosas ahora -dijo Doki calmado- debería buscar su historial médico -Izak solo asintió, mientras tanto en la casa Nick y Gina seguían investigando dentro de las habitaciones -Gina estaba caminando por la cocina con una linterna encendida, pasó por la puerta trasera y noto algo en la alfombra, se acercó y la tomo con unas pinzas-

¿Encontraste algo? -dijo Nick calmado-

Un vidrio con sangre todavía -dijo Gina calmada, Nick como la cámara y le como una foto al vidrio en el suelo- puede que el asesino lo haya tirado -Gina solo guardo el pedazo de cristal en una pequeñas bolsas de plástico, Nick solo salió por la puerta para ver el lugar, se acercó a la ventana y noto que en el suelo había más fragmentos de vidrio, le tomó una foto al cristal y se alado un poco, rodeo la casa tomando fotos y se acercó a la barda notando que entre la madera de la que estaba hecha había un pequeño agujero, se acercó y le tomó una foto-

¡No pueden mantenerme afuera aquí es donde vivo! -Nick solo levanto las orejas y vio a un joven oveja macho hablando con Tiffany, la oveja macho estaba cargando un paquete de compras y se veía vestido de forma sencilla-

Lo siento pero es la escena de un crimen -dijo Tiffany calmada- no pude involucrarse

Quiero ver a mi tía Betty -dijo el macho nervioso- ¿dónde está? -Nick solo se acercó un poco mientras Tiffany estaba tratando de mantener calmado al muchacho-

¿Vive aquí? -dijo Nick calmado-

Si eso le decía a la policía -dijo el muchacho algo molesto- ¿qué sucede?

Calmes por favor, ¿cuál es su nombre? -dijo Nick calmado-

Henry Beerley -dijo el muchacho nervioso-

Bien Henry quiero que te calmes y que venganza conmigo a la estación para dar tu declaración -dijo Nick calmado-

Pero ¿para qué? -dijo Henry confundido-

Ah...bueno -Nick y Tiffany se vieron un poco nervioso y luego a Henry- lo siento pero su tía fue asesinada -dijo Nick un poco apenado, Henry se quedó callado un momento quedando impresionado, en el tribunal de nuevo David estaba dando el punto de vista de su propio ataque-

Señor David ¿puede decirnos que ataques recibió? -dijo Valeri calmada viendo a David quien seguía herido pero mejor que antes-

Cortadas, golpes, algunas cortadas graves en el cuerpo -dijo David calmado- la mayoría en mi cara, me rompieron el brazo izquierdo y la tráquea, me golpearon en el ojo, me rompieron un tobillo y sigo sintiendo mucho dolor, las cicatrices que tengo sedan permanentes

¿Sería correcto decir que mientras era atacado usted sintió que algún momento podría morir? -dijo Valeri calmada-

Así es -dijo David calmado-

Tengo una pregunta -dijo el mismo cerdo entre el jurado-

Lo permito -dijo el juez serio-

¿Vio al señor Demetrius James atacarlo? -dijo el cerdo calmado-

No pude ver nada, me cubrí la cabeza esperando defenderme -dijo David nervioso- solo quería seguir con vida, si la señorita Hoops no hubiera llegado, no toda seguridad hubiera muerto, así es muerto -Judy solo asintió calmada, más tarde en el tribunal Doki, estaba usando un traje de gala de color azul oscuro y en el monitor estaba la fotografía de un cerebro-

Tiene una laceración en donde Demetrius james sufrió una fractura en la base del cráneo-dijo Doki calmado y luego señaló al monitor con un apuntador láser- el movimiento del impacto hizo que el cerebro chocará con el hueso dentro del cráneo resultando en lo que se llama hematoma de contragolpe -algunos animales le pusieron atención solo a Doki y no a la imagen del cerebro- también hay un importante edema cerebral o inflamación igual que hemorragias en el tallo cerebral

¿Y la causa oficial de la muerte fue? -dijo Valeri calmada-

Golpe obtuso debido a colisión con vehículo de motor -dijo Doki calmado-

¿Está es una muerte en manos de otro? -dijo el cerdo calmado-

Si -dijo Doki calmado-

¿Y cómo se le llama a esa clase de muerte? -dijo el cerdo calmado-

Homicidio -dijo Doki un poco apenado, los comentarios se hicieron sonar en el tribunal, de regreso en la estación Izak estaba hablando con Henry-

¿Dónde estuvo anoche? -dijo Izak calmado-

En el cine -dijo Henry calmado dejando el pedazo de un boleto del cine en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios-

Una coartada que bien -dijo Izak calmado- ¿con quién fue? ¿O acaso estaba solo?

¿Con quién más iría? -dijo Henry calmado-

No lo sé, tal vez un amigo o novia -dijo Izak calmado-

No tengo amigos mucho menos una novia -dijo Henry molesto-

Bien cuando película termino ¿que hizo después? -dijo Izak calmado-

Bueno me quede en un bar por un rato, tome poco y luego fue por unas comprar y cuando regrese a casa todo estaba lleno de policías -dijo Henry molesto-

¿Por qué todavía vivía con su tía? -dijo Izak calmado-

Porque mis padres me echaron de casa -dijo Henry calmado-

¿Por qué lo hicieron? -dijo Izak calmado-

Porque me odian -dijo Henry deprimido-

¿Me puedes mostrar tus brazos? -dijo Izak calmado, Henry colocó su brazo en la mesa y los mostró, en su brazo y dónde están las venas principales había marcas de inyecciones y algunas cortadas- ¿acaso está abusando de la heroína? ¿Ha usado drogas intravenosas?

Ya no más pero lo hice por un tiempo -dijo Henry nervioso-

Su tía Betty tenía recetas para varios calmantes, cuando revisamos su casa no encontramos algunos medicamentos como la metadona, ¿acaso se las llevo? -dijo Izak calmado-

No, no me las lleve -dijo Henry molesto- ella debió hacerlo, ni las toque, me acabo de rehabilitar, no he tocado una píldora, linda o maldita aguja por seis meses -Izak solo mantuvo el silencio y asintió- mis padre me echaron y ella me recibió, no iba a hacer nada malo

Necesito toda su ropa -dijo Izak calmado, en los laboratorios, Gina estaba usando una bata azul con lentes amarillos de plástico, en sus manos tenía una lámpara de luz ultravioleta, estaba revisando la ropa de Henry, pasó la luz en toda la ropa y suspiro quitándose los lentes-

¿Hubo algo de suerte? -dijo Tiffany confundida entrando por la puerta principal-

No, no hay nada de sangre -dijo Gina calmada- ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Que demostraron los exámenes toxicológicos?

Todas las pruebas negativas están limpio -dijo Tiffany un poco molesta- y de acuerdo con los análisis del forense Betty tampoco usaba drogas

Hay drogas en toda la casa y son inexplicables -dijo Gina un poco molesta, en el tribunal estaba Nick usando su traje formal de policía-

Los cristales hallados en la escena del crimen son de la ventana del vehículo de mi compañera la agente Hoops -dijo Nick calmado- el grupo de golpeadores y agresores rompió la ventana con una piedra y obligaron a la agente Hoops a salir por la fuerza -Nick cambió la imagen en el monitor mostrando lo que parecía ser un mechón de pelo gris- ese es un mechón de pelo que le arrancaron del cuero cabelludo -cambió la imagen mostrando la imagen de una piedra- y esa es la piedra que Demetrius James uso como arma

Según ¿quién? -dijo el cerdo de nuevo quedando de pie y todos lo vieron- es la primera vez que escuchamos que Demetrius James tenía un arma

En su reporte la agente Hoops testificó ese hecho - dijo Valeri calmada- la piedra estaba en la escena

¿Cómo saber que la policía no la plantó? -dijo el cerdo de nuevo-

Señor ya le había advertido -dijo el juez calmado pero Nick levantó la mano-

Quiero contestar esa pregunta -dijo Nick calmado- cuando una persona planta un arma quién haya sido la pone junto al cuerpo, en este caso la piedra estaba cerca del neumático frontal de auto, las marcas indica sus había sido lanzada contra el impacto

Una roca contra dos toneladas de acero -dijo el cerdo calmado-

No, fue una coneja sola contra una pandilla extremadamente violenta y sin control -dijo Nick calmado-

¿Cuál es la política del departamento en una situación así? -dijo el cerdo calmado-

Siempre ha sido la política del departamento no dañar civiles inocentes -dijo Nick calmado- se piden refuerzos, hay que ser un buen testigo y no estorbar

¿Y que permite que este bien arroyar peatones? -dijo el cerdo de nuevo-

No es lo mismo si esos peatones usan máscaras y se la pasan golpeando animales en la calle -dijo Nick serio-

Demetrius iba a una fiesta de disfraces -dijo el cerdo un poco molesto-

Una víctima murió, la otra está muy herida y la otra al borde de la muerte diría que el uso de fuerza mortal concuerda con la política del departamento -dijo Nick calmado-

Demetrius James iba a matar a la víctima con la piedra -dijo Valeri calmada-

¡Eso no es cierto! -gritó una coneja de pelo negro en medio del público, era la madre de Demetrius-

¡Es verdad, mi hermano no era un asesino! -gritó el conejo negro algo gordo-

Demetrius iba a la escuela -dijo la madre de Demetrius molesta-

Perdón pero señora James -dijo Valeri molesta-

Tenía un buen promedio en sus calificaciones -dijo la señora James molesta-

Todos lamentamos su pérdida -dijo Valeri sería- pero usted no es testigo

¡Usted no lo conocía! -gritó la señora James molesta-

¡Él tenía futuro! -gritó el conejo molesto-

¡Todos lo conocíamos! -gritó la señora James molesta, la discusión estaba un poco alta y el juez se estaba irritando- ¡Ella asesino a mi hijo! ¡A mi bebe! -la señora James comenzó a llorar un poco mientras su hijo mayor la abrazaba, Judy solo cerró los ojos viendo al frente mientras Nick estaba serio viendo todo-

Señoría -dijo Valeri molesta-

Los comentarios de la señora James dan contexto a la noche en cuestión -dijo el juez serio- quiero oír lo que tiene que decir

¿Por qué la dejaría hacer eso? -dijo Judy confundida-

Tal vez por el bien de su campaña -dijo Valeri calmada- quiere llegar la asamblea

Esto va mal -dijo Judy un poco molesta, de regreso en la estación estaba Gina caminando por una entrada-

Recibí tu mensaje -dijo Gina calmada- la grabación del vecino de alado ¿verdad? -en frente del monitor estaba John viendo un video -

Si pero está tan paranoico pero es tonto tiene cuatro cámaras de seguridad en su casa son cajas de cartón, la seguridad caseta es lo peor -dijo John sonriendo- bueno el sobrino entro y salió de la casa un par de veces al día, es una historia diferente a la del vecino -mostró una parte del video dejando ver al vecino oveja de pelo negro entrando a un auto gris- ese vecino entro a coches diferentes en menos de una hora

Por eso los medicamentos, estaba traficando drogas -dijo Gina calmada, más tarde estaba Izak dejando unas fotos frente a la oveja macho de pelo negro, las todos eran de pastillas de diferentes formas y colores-

Estaban en su casa, relajantes musculares -dijo Izak calmado-

Si me lastime la espalda levantando pesas -dijo el macho calmado-

Pero la azul es prevalis eres muy joven para tomarla -dijo Izak calmado-

No tengo muchas mujeres todo me aburre -dijo el macho un poco molesto-

Pues descuida tú serás la diversión de un tipo en prisión -dijo Izak calmado- ya sabrás lo que se sentirá ser toda una mujer

¿Me arrestaran solo por esas pastillas? -dijo el macho confundido-

Cualquier policía se daría cuenta, incluso hay algo que corre en las calles llamado el cóctel -dijo Izak serio- una mezcla de medicamentos con otros más que hacen que los efectos se vuelvan semejantes a los de una droga, los cuales son relájate muscular, prevalis prenexodon y canisain, el canisain es difícil de conseguir los doctores no lo regalan, tendrías que sufrir el peor dolor posible, tendrías que estar muriendo de cáncer en las calles lo llaman pergavox -el macho solo se quejó un poco- a Berta Garden le recetaron cuarenta veces, pero el problema es que no lo encontramos en su casa

¿Y cree que yo lo robé? -dijo macho molesto, Izak solo pensó en una escena, la oveja negra entrando por la puerta, Betty gritándolo y los dos forcejeando molestos hasta que el macho lanzó a Betty por la ventana- jamás, jamás, jamás, ya se lo dije me agradaba Betty me hacía de comer, me daba cigarros

Te agradaba porque tenía lo que necesitabas -dijo Izak serio-

No, de verdad quiero un abogado -dijo el macho sonriendo, en otro lado Gina y Surei estaba hablando mientras caminaban-

Tenemos a un narcotraficante y a un ex adicto, ambos con motivos para robar medicamentos -dijo Surei calmada hablando con Gina-

Pues no había nada malo en la sangre del sobrino -dijo Gina calmada- creo que porque es pobre y desempleado le estaba robando a Betty para vendérselas al vecino

Entonces tenemos un móvil -dijo Surei calmada-

Disculpen -las dos hembras vieron al frente notando a Henry con un paquete entre las manos-

¿Henry que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Gina confundida-

Ah es que descubrí esto en mi cochera -dijo Henry un poco asustado- lo abrí y creo que tenía que traérselos, es muy tenebroso -las dos hembras entendieron y se acercaron solo para ver que dentro de la caja estaba la maqueta, la maqueta de la sala de la casa de Betty, cada detalle, basura, botella, hasta la muñeca de Betty acostada en la ventana de la cocina con una gran mancha de sangre, de solo verla Gina se asustó un poco y Surei tembló, la maqueta tenía manchas de sangre en la ventana debajo de la muñeca, flores de plástico como las flores en la casa de la víctima, cada detalle, basura, televisión, comida china, un pequeño mueble tirado en medio de la sala, la botella de vino con el vaso tirados en el suelo y hasta siguió con la maqueta de Izzi Delanci-

Si una es horripilante ¿que serán dos? -dijo Gina asustada frotando sus brazos con las manos mientras Izak estaba usando una lupa de aumento para ver dentro de la maqueta de la casa de Betty, los dos estaban viendo ambas maquetas en la mesa principal del laboratorio-

Esto ha pasado de un acosador obsesionado a un asesino en serie metódico y bastante planeador -dijo Izak serio-

Creo que esto ha descartado al sobrino y al vecino, mi amor -dijo Gina preocupada- ninguno podría pagar un miniaturista y no son de los que tengan el tipo de paciencia para estas cosas -Izak estaba acercándose cuando notó algo detrás del cojín del sillón principal, tomó unas pinzas y tomó la punta del objeto que estaba detrás del cojín, lo acercó y con una lupa de gran aumento vio que se trataba de la imagen de una muñeca de zarigüeya blanco con ojos azules, usando un vestido casi azul y con una gran mancha de sangre en la cabeza-

La imagen de una muñeca de zarigüeya ensangrentada -dijo Gina sorprendida- similar a la otra de está miniatura -tomó una foto y se la pasó a Izak, ambas fotos eran de la misma muñeca-

Mira la mancha de sangre en ambas muñecas -dijo Izak calmado- es el mismo patrón, tal vez sean dos diferentes puntos de vista de la muñeca

Tal vez es su sello -dijo Gina un poco preocupada-

Si pero se necesita un contexto más claro -dijo Izak calmado- podría ser algo más a plena vista

De nuevo -dijo Gina calmada- las maquetas demuestran que el sospechoso tiene una gran conexión con la familia, la casa, hábitos y la víctima, y ¿qué tienen en común?

Izzi Delanci era un león de más de cincuenta años, ex estrella de rock arruinara -dijo Izak calmado- Betty Garden retirada y con cáncer

Diferentes amigos, diferentes familia y diferente círculo social -dijo Gina calmada-

Pero ¿por qué no dejar está en la escena del crimen como Izzi Delanci? -dijo Izak serio viendo la maqueta de Betty, tomó la maqueta en sus manos y la levanto para verla, solo la agito un poco y la rodeó moviéndola en sus manos, de regreso en el tribunal la familia de la víctima estaba parada frente al juez-

Marla y Jeron James no son testigos del jurado si lo fueran no podrían estar en la corte durante el testimonio y eso les quitaría sus derechos como partes interesadas para interrogar testigos, por favor no olviden que estos comentarios no es evidencia -dijo juez calmado- adelante

Mis hijos -dijo Marla James viendo al tribunal- no crecieron con un padre apenas una madre yo trabajo todo el tiempo, se meten en problemas por el lugar donde vivimos -señaló a su hijo a un lado- Jeron se busca tantos problemas

Y cumplí mi condena -dijo Jeron calmado- ya la cumplí, pero así no era el, el me ayudaba a enfrentar mi vida, me ayudaba a salir adelante, me hacía pensar que tenía una oportunidad, no tienen idea de lo que hicieron al matarlo, mataron a mi hermano -solo señaló a Judy y ella no dijo nada solo mantenía una cara de serenidad, después de un receso los buitres o reporteros estaban reunidos en el tribunal haciendo comentarios por el caso, Judy por su parte estaba en un pasillo con Nick abrazándola y frotando su brazo izquierdo-

Bueno esto es un circo, ahora están dudando de lo qué pasó y creen que yo quería matarlo con toda intención -dijo Judy deprimida- hasta yo siento estrés de solo pensar en su cara

Hay tranquila zanahorias, tú hiciste lo correcto -dijo Nick calmado- sin tu ayuda ese hipopótamo estaría muerto ahora, creo que la culpa la tiene la familia y la madre porque no sabían cómo era en verdad ese chico, esto debe pasar cuando le das la espalda a tu familia por un tiempo -Judy solo se pegó más a Nick pegando su cabeza en su pecho- no hiciste nada malo

No lo sé Nick, quisiera poder descansar como antes -dijo Judy deprimida- ¿cómo van con el caso?

Esto te asustara un poco -dijo Nick calmado, sacó su celular y lo mostró dejando ver una foto de la maqueta- es una miniatura, como la del León -Judy solo se sorprendió levantando las orejas, en el laboratorio Izak estaba viendo la maqueta con una lámpara de rayos X, la cámara era un poco grande y abarcaba toda la maqueta, era casi del tamaño de una caja negra, la cámara analizó toda la maqueta analizando cada centímetro y la imagen interna de la maqueta apareció en una computadora, ajustó la cámara un poco y encontró algo, donde estaba la ventana rota encontró un agujero y un ligero brillo blanco con forma de lago largo y recto, se acercó a la maqueta en la zona de las flores y movió una piedra notando que estaba suelta, la quito y la tomo en las piezas, mientras tanto en la casa de la víctima Gina estaba viendo y tomando fotos de nuevo pero está vez estaba tomando fotos de las flores debajo de la ventana, los dos habían encontrado una roca suelta escondiendo algo debajo, Izak encontró un hisopo en la maqueta y Gina un hipopótamo de verdad pero más grande del tamaño de una oreja de conejo, en la casa-

Fentanyl -dijo Gina confundida viendo que en la parte inferior tenía escrito eso, Iza dejó la maqueta un momento y fue a los vestidores para ir a su casillero hasta que se topó con Garraza quitándose la corbata liberando un par de donas de su cuello, Garraza solo las tomo y se sentó en la silla suspirando-

¿Cómo va el asunto del jurado? -dijo Izak calmado, Garraza solo tomo las donas y les dio una mordida a ambas juntándolas como un sándwich- vaya ¿así de malo?

Si el jurado está en una etapa un poco extraña o le caso a la madre y cuelga a Judy de sus orejas o bueno apoyan a Judy -dijo Garraza deprimido- pero ella no hizo nada malo, ella defendió al hipopótamo

Si pero ella estaba muy asustada y cuando la encontré estaba tan herida que por poco pensé que la...pensé que...la -dijo Izak un poco preocupado y bajo la cabeza suspirando- que la podría perder en mis brazos -Garraza solo asintió y suspiro, Izak solo suspiro y se sujetó la cabeza- creo que puedo hacer que el jugado entienda el punto de vista de Judy y creo que haré que lo entiendan -sonrió un poco y se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo-

En el taller de la estación Izak tenía el vehículo de Judy, entro y pasó debajo del volante del conductor, conectó un cable con una entrada blanca, estiró el cable y luego lo conecto a una computadora, activó la computadora y comenzó a descargar una información mostrando algo de información en unas gráficas, en una hoja de papel mostró un diagrama del auto y de los cuerpos, fue a la escena del crimen con un chaleco puesto, de la camioneta bajo unos conos de color naranja, dejó marcas amarillas en donde encontraron los cuerpos de David, Judy y Demetrius, recopiló más información investigando hasta que creo una simulación en la computadora de color verde, después de un rato Izak estaba con Gina viendo la computadora-

El auto tiene un registro de solo cinco segundos antes del impacto -dijo Izak calmado mostrando la computadora y Gina estaba viendo junto a él- según esto Judy tenía en ese momento el pie en el pedal del freno y luego aceleró por no más de dos segundos

Si y según eso y las marcas frontales en el suelo las marcas fueron de ahí hasta acá -dijo Gina calmada mostrando la marca de Demetrius- con el chico aproximándose

¿Quieres hacer un experimento? -dijo Izak calmado- da unos giros y usemos el cono como marca -Gina se acercó al auto y se subió en él, se sentó y lo encendió mientras Iza puso un cronómetro en la computadora- ¿lista?

Lista -dijo Gina calmada-

Dale -dijo Izak calmado levantando el brazo, Gina aceleró y comenzó a avanzar en el auto, avanzó y cuando llego a dos segundos- ¡Alto! -Gina se detuvo rápido y golpeó el cono naranja tirándolo al suelo pero no había llegado a la marca de Demetrius-

Con el chico corriendo hacia él no había manera de que Judy evitará arrollarlo -dijo Gina calmada-

Dudo mucho que el jurado lo entienda de esa manera -dijo Izak calmado, mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos del tribunal Judy estaba caminando de lado a lado viendo la puerta del baño de machos, Judy estaba caminando hasta que escucho unos pasos detrás de ella-

¿Eres igual de fuerte sin tu camioneta asesina? -dijo Jeron molesto y Judy se dio la vuelta para verlo pero no dijo nada solo retrocedió un par de pasos- te pregunte algo asesina -Jeron estaba molesto y apretaba los puños- anda

Mejor retrocede si no quieres tener una pelea que no vas a ganar -dijo Nick molesto detrás de Jeron- mejor mide tus palabras ante la señorita -camino y se colocó frente a Jeron- un oficial está entrenado y más si está cerca de un teniente -Jeron solo apretó los dientes molesto- mejore lárgate de mí vista, anda vete -Jeron solo se preparó para lanzar un golpe pero Nick mantuvo su mirada sería, Jeron solo se dio la vuelta molesto y se fue, Nick solo suspiro y vio a Judy la cual lucia asustada, Nick le dio un abrazo y le froto la cabeza, después de un rato Judy estaba parada frente al jurado y levantó su mano derecha-

Ante este tribunal jura decir la verdad, nada más que la verdad -dijo el juez calmado-

Lo juro -dijo Judy calmada, el juez dejó que se sentará y Valeri colocó el monitor frente a ella-

Bien veamos la transcripción oficial de su apoyo -dijo Valeri calmada, encendió el monitor mostrando una carta escrita en tinta- aquí empieza la parte del oficial Garraza

Aquí la CSI Judy Hoops necesito apoyo -dijo Judy calmada-

Se tardó un par de segundos en hacer las señalizaciones hubo unos intercambios y el oficial Garraza le dijo un las unidades llegarían en cinco minutos pero el teniente camine tomó el control de la radio y comenzó a decirle que no hiciera nada peligroso, en medio de su preocupación comenzó a correr y se subió a su vehículo para ir a la escena del crimen, pero el oficial Garraza continúa y pregunta ¿es un código tres? ¿Están armados? Lea la respuesta

No lo sé, no lo sé, por favor tienen que llegar más rápido -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Y qué hizo? -dijo Valeri calmada-

Quería dispersar a la pandilla, así que conducía un poco y comencé a tocar el claxon de mi vehículo -dijo Judy calmada- el resultado fue como esperaba y todos...

¿Y eso detuvo la golpiza? -dijo Valeri calmada-

No realmente un chico decidió no huir, entonces dio la vuelta recogió la piedra y parecía que iba a rematar a la víctima, entonces se giró y después se me encaro quería atacarme -dijo Judy calmada-

¡Por favor es su palabra contra la de mi hermano! -gritó Jerónimo molesto y se levantó de su asiento- ¡Sabe que no podemos estar de su lado! -Marla lo sujetó de los hombros para que se calmara, Jeron solo se sentó-

En ese punto ¿usted temía por su vida? -dijo Valeri calmada, Judy contestó que si- ¿tenía algún arma?

No -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Qué pensaba cuando Demetrius dejó el cuerpo de David Taner en el piso y avanzó hacia usted con una roca? -dijo Valeri sería-

Creí que yo sería su víctima que seguía, pensé que iba a matarme, debía incapacitarlo sin importar como -dijo Judy un poco nerviosa-

Estuvimos repasando los eventos de esa noche -dijo Valeri sería- y todos hemos formado una opinión sobre lo qué pasó pero ahora pónganse en el lugar de la señorita Hoops -el jurado vio a Judy y ella estaba viendo a la mesa mientras Nick estaba viéndola desde el tribunal- veamos cuánto tiempo tenía Judy para salvar la vida de un macho -se dio la vuelta y mostró el monitor mostrando el diagrama del callejón no el vehículo de Judy, también el cuerpo de Demetrius y David, la simulación empezó y mostró como el vehículo avanzó hasta quedarse quito frente a la simulación del cuerpo de Demetrius, el simulador de conejo se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia el auto, el auto solo avanzó dos segundos y se detuvo golpeando al conejo- segundos pocos segundos, ¿que hubieran hecho? -Valeri estaba viendo al jurado y luego se dio la vuelta viendo a Judy - señorita Hoops ¿era su intención matar a Demetrius James?

No -dijo Judy un poco molesta- solo no quería que me atacará, hubiera querido que el escapara

Señorita Hoops ¿no está omitiendo algo? -dijo el juez calmado-

Creo que no -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Qué hay de la participación del teniente camine? -dijo el juez calmado- ¿cómo fue que la ayudo? -Judy solo se sorprendió un poco, en la sala de los interrogatorios, Gina estaba mostrando el Fentanyl en una bolsa-

Este es el Fentanyl de tu tía -dijo Gina molesta viendo a Henry- estaba escondido, parece que tú lo habías tomado, eso te hace sospechoso y te podría convertir

En testigo -dijo Izak calmado en la sala de junto viendo al macho oveja negra- tú querías mucho a Betty, ayúdanos a encontrar al asesino, solo si la verdad de lo qué pasó

¿Fuera del registro? -dijo el macho calmado e Izak asintió- ¿y no iré a la cárcel? -se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana del salón- ¿qué quiere saber?

¿A quién ocultaba las drogas Betty? -dijo Gina calmada-

Tal vez a mí -dijo Henry calmado- jamás las hubiera tomado o pregúntele al vecino

No, no le robaba esas cosas a Betty yo solo las compraba ella me las vendía -dijo el macho calmado-

¿Sabía que su tía vendía sus drogas? -dijo Gina sería-

Si pero pensaba que era por algo normal tal vez -dijo Henry calmado- tal vez su vicio

¿Cuál era? -dijo Gina calmada-

Bueno más que vicios era más hábitos, beber licor y fumar -dijo Henry sonriendo- le gustaba mucho el póker en línea, le gustaba el sonido de las monedas si ganaba el premio, ella me pagaba un par de billetes a la semana por limpiar la casa, siempre me pegaba con monedas

¿Se le ocurre a alguien más que hubiera sabido que las drogas estaban ahí? -dijo Gina calmada-

No -dijo Henry calmado- solo vive con ella un par de meses y jamás vi que trajera a alguien más a la casa -en el laboratorio Izak estaba metiendo una cámara con una pequeña manguera, estaba recorriendo la maqueta con cuidado revisando cada parte, llegó a la sala y revisó la muñeca notando un poco de pegamento, siguió avanzando y encontró el sillón, vio en el sillón que estaban más marcas de pegamento, siguió por un rato, se sentó en su sillón y tomo una grabadora-

En la espalda de la muñeca se encuentran muestras de pegamento, también en la parte del espaldar de la silla, esto puede demostrar que el asesino planeaba que la víctima muriera sentada en la silla -dijo Izak serio viendo la maqueta- pero la pregunta que me intriga es ¿cómo planeaba matarla? -vio la botella de licor de la maqueta en el suelo, trato de tomarla pero no pudo, estaba pegada, en el tribunal Judy estaba nerviosa mientras Nick estaba detrás de ella y se acercó un poco frotando su hombro, Judy asintió y vieron a un osa levantarse-

En el caso del asesinato de Demetrius James lo encontramos excusable -dijo la osa calmada, todos se fueron retirando, Judy solo estaba un poco más tranquila-

Excusable no, excusable quiere decir qué hay una excusa de por medio, justificable quiere decir que no había otra forma que el asesinato -dijo Valeri calmada- eso es lo que debieron descubrir

Está bien lo comprendieron -dijo Judy calmada, todos estaban saliendo caminando como si nada, Judy estaba abrazada por Nick, estaban caminando hasta que una leopardo del noticiero se acercó-

Agente Hoops ¿piensa que el homicidio de Demetrius James es excusable? -dijo la leopardo calmada pero David se acercó y abrazo a Judy-

Esta chica salvo mi maldita vida y sin ella tal vez yo no estaría aquí, es una heroína, una relación genuina heroína -dijo David sonriendo y Judy asintió un poco insegura mientras Nick solo sonrió un poco, en el laboratorio Surei estaba viendo la botella de vino de Betty en la mesa principal, la abrió y le sacó un poco de un vaso de muestra, le tomó una muestra y luego lo dejo en una probeta, lo metió a un ciclón y comenzó a analizarlo por un rato, espero un rato mientras la máquina estaba trabajando, cuando terminó lanzó un papel y lo reviso, cuando terminó lo llevo con Izak-

Betty Garden estaba envenenada con nicotina -dijo Izak calmado-

Eso no sorpresa la fumar tenía los pulmones tan negros como una chimenea -dijo Gina sonriendo-

No la estaba fumando, la estaba bebiendo, en forma líquida, estaba mezclada en el vino de fresa -dijo Izak calmado- el asesino la puso en su botella, un cigarrillo introduce un miligramo de nicotina en el cuerpo, el licor contenía más de sesenta, una doses masiva puede crear compulsiones severas y es evidente que echó a perder su plan, por eso no estaba en la escena del crimen, no murió como él quería y la tuvo que componer para coincidiera como él quería

La nicotina líquida está en muchos productos -dijo Gina calmada-

Si y disponible en toda farmacéutica -dijo Izak calmado- ¿qué hay de las llamadas de la víctima?

Si pero también tengo las de Izzy Delanci y Betty Garden en realidad tenían diez números en común, información, un par de catálogos, tienda de videos y fuentes de energía lo que resultó irradiando directo a un número desechable lo que significaba que alguien no quería ser encontrada -dijo Gina calmada-

Hola amigos -dijo Judy sonriendo, Gina sonrío y le dio un abrazo algo fuerte a Judy haciéndola reír- hay Gina me duele un poco el brazo pero me gustan tus abrazos

Jajaja tranquila y perdón -Gina se alejó un poco sonriendo- me alegra que estés bien

Si, y si no me necesitan para nada creo que me retiro a casa a descansar -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Tomate una semana por lesión Judy -dijo Izak calmado- y Judy lo hiciste bien, no tienes porque sentirte mal, los dos sabemos que hubiera pasado

Si claro jefe -dijo Judy sonriendo, Izak se levantó y se agachó para abrazarla con cuidado, Gina solo sonrió un poco mientras Judy estaba sorprendida, le regresó el abrazo y se separaron en un rato- bueno me retiro iré a descansar un rato -Judy se retiró sonriendo y fue al estacionamiento donde se topó con un panda vestido de traje azul-

¿Judy Hoops? -dijo el panda calmado-

Si soy yo -dijo Judy calmada y el panda le dio una piel azul- ¿qué es esto? -lo tomo-

Es una demanda de Jeron James por la muerte de su hermano menor Demetrius James -dijo el panda calmado, Judy solo vio el papel y escucho el derrape de unas llantas, solo vio como Jeron pasó y se hizo a un lado evitando el auto, el auto solo paso asustándola un poco, ella solo vio el papel y suspiro un poco molesta, en el laboratorio estaba Izak caminando hasta llegar con John-

Bien recibí tu mensaje ¿qué es lo que me tienes que mostrar?

Esto -dijo John calmado y mostró el video de enfrente de la casa- este video es del paranoico con las cámaras de vigilancia, mira esto -Izak notó la figura de un macho llegando con la caja de la maqueta y dejándola en la puerta principal-

Esto le da un nuevo giro a las cosas -dijo Izak serio- la única pista que nos puede ayudar ahora es el -solo vio la figura sin notar la especie o rostro-

 _ **Continuará...**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Casa a la fuga**_

Era una tarde normal en Zootopia, a temperatura era un poco baja en la zona central, Judy y Nick bajaron su vehículo usando chamarras negras con las siglas, los dos estaban caminando por la calle hasta llegar con un rinoceronte-

Buenos días del cuerno -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Buenos días, escuchen esto -dijo el rinoceronte calmado- el es el señor Dwaney Dix su esposa desapareció hace unas horas -se hizo a un lado mostrando a un leopardo de pelo amarillo delgado y nervioso-

Buenos días somos los oficiales Wilde y Hoops venimos a ver su caso señor -dijo Nick calmado-

Señor Dwaney ¿de que se trata su empleo? -dijo Judy sonriendo-

¡¿De que sirve eso?! -gritó Dwaney molesto- ¡Quiero que encuentren a mi esposa!

Tranquilo señor Dix todo lo que nos diga podría servir -dijo Judy calmada- ¿Donde vio a su esposa por última vez?

En mi casa, o mejor dicho donde ahora es un terreno valdio -dijo Dwayne molesto- ¡si un maldito lote valdio! -caminaron un poco mientras Nick y Judy se sorprendieron un poco- miren todo, mi esposa mi casa todo su fue -Nick y Judy vieron una cerca y donde se suponía que debía estar la casa estaban los límites, tubos de agua, tubos de drenaje y cables eléctricos caídos-

Oh por dios la casa se fugó con su esposa -dijo Nick sorprendido- esto no puede ser posible

Esto no se ve todos los días ¿que crees que querían la casa o a ella? -dijo Judy sorprendida, mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, Hina, Izak, Doki y Surei estaban revisando el cuerpo de un guepardo tirado en el suelo, el guepardo estaba tirado en el suelo manchado en sangre, suciedad y algo de tierra, el cuerpo del guepardo estaba aplastado por llantas del tráfico, Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo y enterró una hernia con un medidor de temperatura-

Este guepardo fue hayado, esta mañana al amanecer -dijo Gina calmada- apenas iniciaron a pasar los vehículos se dieron cuenta de él

Por la temperatura del hígado y la hora yo diría que este felino murió entre doce y dos de la mañana -dijo Doki calmado, Surei estaba revisando el cuerpo viendo que tenía marcas de llantas en todo el pecho-

Las marcas de las llantas es que una es de 56 cm y la otra de 27 cm -dijo Surei calmada- fue aplastado aquí

Si pero lo que estoy notando es que no lo mataron aquí -dijo Izak serio-

¿Que quieres decir? Mira -dijo Gina calmada señalando a la derecha- hay un bar aquí cerca podremos ir a preguntar si bebió algo aquí anoche

No, pero si puedo ver que tiene una cámara de seguridad en la entrada -dijo Izak calmado- Gina vea pedir la cinta de seguridad-

Esta bien, pero primero dime ¿como das con la teoría de que no lo mataron aquí? -dijo Gina confundida-

Sencillo, si este macho hubiera estado vivo habría dejado una gran mancha de sangre -dijo Izak serio- en cambio mira, no hay ni una sola gota de sangre

Es verdad -dijo Doki calmado- el ya debió haber estado muerto cuando cayó, lo llevaré rápido a la autopsia para ver que cosa fue lo que lo mato

Bien yo me quedaré aquí para revisar la escena junto con Surei, cualquier cosa debe ser esencial -dijo Izak calmado- Gina contacta a Tiffany en el laboratorio que busque en las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad del distrito a ver si los cables caídos y el cadaver tienen alguna conexión -dijo Izak serio-

A la orden -dijeron Gina, Surei y Doki calmados, Izak estaba caminando revisando el área usando lupa para ver el suelo de concreto, Surei estaba haciendo lo mismo una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo del guepardo, Gina estaba consiguiendo la cinta de seguridad, en los laboratorios Tiffany estaba viendo una computadora viendo diferentes cámaras de vigilancia en diferentes sectores junto a John-

¿Como es que esto no te aburre? Es algo muy molesto, y lo que me frustra es que no me da lo que necesito enseguida -dijo Tiffany molesta-

Bueno si el trabajo fuera fácil no nos pagarían por hacerlo y más este tipo de trabajo -dijo John calmado- bien veamos estamos a las doce segun cuando fijaron la hora de la muerte

Bueno a esperar un rato -dijo Tiffany calmada, se cambio se posición quedándose acostada sobre sus brazos, se giró y se apoyó en la palma de su mano derecha, se estaba sujetando la cara molesta- no creo que pueda ver más videos

Apenas han pasado ocho minutos -dijo John calmado, Tiffany solo quejó, mientras tanto donde se suponía que debía estar la casa Nick y Judy estaban hablando con Dwayne-

¡No se quien s llevo mi casa! ¡Quiero que encuentren a mi esposa! -gritaba Dwayne molesto con un policía, Nick estaba revisando un auto con Judy, el auto era gris y tenía un golpe profundo en la zona trasera de la cajuela-

Este daño fue reciente -dijo Nick calmado- parece que alguien estaba corriendo por salir de aquí

Ya investigue la matrícula, está registrado a Jenny Dix -dijo Judy calmada- ¿pero por que alguien se llevaría la casa con alguien dentro?

Oficiales hablé con con los vecinos -dijo un rinoceronte calmado- un par de ellos dicen que vieron la casa avanzando a unas calles de aquí, creyeron que la familia se mudaba a otro vencindario -se escuchaba algo de música cuando vieron un auto convertible casi rosado llegando con otro leopardo parecido a Dwayne, el leopardo bajo corriendo y se acercó molesto-

¡¿Que rayos?! ¡¿Que le hiciste a la casa?! -grito el leopardo molesto, se acercó a Dwayne y los dos se vieron molestos-

¡No me vengas a gritar aquí! ¡Tu te la robaste! -grito Dwayne molesto, se acercó y empujó al leopardo molesto-

¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Tu te la llevaste! -grito el leopardo molesto mientras uno de los oficiales se interpuso evitando una pelea-

¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por que me robaría mi propio hogar?! -dijo Dwayne molesto, otro auto se acercó y de él se bajó una hembra de leopardo pero a diferencia de sus hermanos ella tenía el pelo un poco amarillo, la hembra estaba viendo el lugar sorprendida y vio a los dos machos pelear-

¡No es tu casa!-grito el leopardo molesto-

¡Es mi casa según la ley tengo derecho! -dijo Dwayne molesto-

¡¿Ahora te crees abogado?! -grito el leopardo molesto-

¡Oigan, oigan! ¡¿Que le pasó a nuestra casa?! -grito la hembra sorprendida-

¡¿Que está pasando aquí?! -grito Izak molesto llegando a la escena-

Teniente -dijo Judy sorprendida- Vera es que estamos en una situación confusa

Si escuche por la radio -dijo Izak serio- ¿Quien es usted señorita? -la hembra lo vio calmada-

Me llamo Marla Dix, soy la hermana de Dwayne y de Jimmy -dijo la hembra calmada señalando a ambos leopardos-

¡Debby y Dwayne se llevaron la casa Marla! -dijo Jimmy molesto-

Debby desapareció con la casa estupido -dijo Dwayne molesto-

¡¿Que?! -grito Marla sorprendida, los tres hermanos estaban peleando entre ellos, Nick solo suspiro cruzándose de brazos mientras Judy se tallaba las orejas, Izak se quitó los lentes un momento mostrando ojeras por falta de sueño, Izak se alejó un poco y tomó su arma, la preparo y disparo al suelo tres veces asustando a todos, los hermanos se quedaron callados mientras los policías lo vieron sorprendidos-

Una hembra desapareció y está discusión infantil no nos sirve de nada -dijo Izak serio-

Él tiene razón, creo que lo mejor es llevar...esta...ah ah...pelea familiar a otro lado -dijo Nick intranquilo, los tres hermanos estaban discutiendo de nuevo-

Bien vamos para que sigas quejándote sobre tus juguetes con la policia -dijo Dwayne molesto-

¿Por que no te robas la estación de policías? -dijo Jimmy molesto-

¿Por que no los dos cierran la boca? -dijo Marla molesta-

¡Cierra la boca Marla! -dijeron los dos machos molestos-

Que graciosos -dijo Marla irritada-

Vaya que familia -dijo Nick sorprendido-

Baaa apenas es una pequeña pelea de niños, los pleitos entre mis trescientos hermanos es todavía más difícil -dijo Judy sonriendo- es difícil ser hermana de tantos

Bueno si descubrimos que le pasó a la casa sabremos que le pasó a la esposa -dijo Nick calmado, Nick, Judy e Izak comenzaron a trabajar analizando al rededor de la casa, Nick encontró la huella de una bota, la midió y comenzó a tomarle fotos, Judy estaba tomando un disparo de humo, lo accionó y comenzó a disparar el humo en un tubo metálico cortado, aplicó luz fluorescente mostrando manchas verdes sobre el tubo, solo negó con la cabeza calmada-

No hay huellas, parece que ni siquiera se molestaron en cortar el agua, pasaron por encima de la tubería -dijo Judy calmada-

Hay cuatro huellas de zapato diferente, no hay huellas de patas, ellos no querían ser detectados -dijo Nick calmado- pero ¿es posible mover toda una casa completa en la noche?

Si es posible -dijo Izak calmado colocándose los lentes- no es difícil de hacer, puedes deslizar dos soportes de apoyo debajo de la base del suelo, la levantas usando gallos de vehículos, si la colocas sobre una base plana como una tabla de acercó reforzado y huyes

¿Con la esposa dentro? -dijo Judy calmada e Izak asintió-

Posiblemente estaba dormida, inconsciente porque debió haber escuchado algo -dijo Nick calmado- pero la casa debía estar en movimiento debió sentir algo

Quizás debía estar muerta -dijo Judy calmada- eso sería el crimen perfecto, sin escena ni cuerpo

Ya tengo a mis agentes analizando los videos de la cámara de seguridad,si alguien escapó nos daremos cuenta pronto -dijo Izak calmado, más tarde en la estación todos estaban reunidos-

Debby es una gata ladrona -dijo Jimmy molesto, el estaba sentado en la sala de interrogaciones frente a Gina- me sorprende que Dwayne durara tanto tiempo con ella

¿Tenía muchos problemas con ella? -dijo Gina calmada-

Claro que si -dijo Jimmy calmado- ellos discutían noche y día

¿Algo en particular? -dijo Gina calmada-

Por dinero como siempre -dijo Jimmy calmado- a Debby le encantaba apostar, ella apostó sus ahorros

Vaya, eso debió molestar a Dwayne -dijo Gina calmada, en otro cuarto Dwayne estaba hablando con Nick-

Si estaba molesto perdimos el departamento tuvimos que mudarnos a casa de mi madre -dijo Dwayne molesto-

La casa le pertenece a su madre ¿donde está? -dijo Nick calmado-

Ella murió -dijo Dwayne calmado-

Lo lamento -dijo Nick calmado- ¿su madre le dejó la casa?

Pues hubiera -dijo Dwayne molesto- no dejó testamento -Nick solo suspiro y anotó algo en una libreta- mire no se que cosas les haya dicho el idiota de mi hermano, si es un idiota, Debby ya dejó las apuestas se lo aseguro, todo esta bien entre nosotros

No me diga -dijo Nick calmado- según los registros hay una llamada de un restaurante de la semana pasada que los involucraba a ambos

Bien si, Debby se puso a coquetearle a un empleado y sabe que odio que haga eso -dijo Dwayne molesto-

Parece que odia muchas cosas de su esposa -dijo Nick calmado- ¿como para querer matarla?

Si la hubiera matado ¿para que me reportarla como desaparecida? -dijo Dwayne molesto-

Para evitar que sospecharan de usted y culparan a su hermano -dijo Nick calmado-

Mire yo no lo involucre en nada, ni siquiera se que estaba haciendo anoche, vamos pregúntele -dijo Dwayne molesto, Gina seguía hablando con Jimmy-

Estaba limpiando mi rifle usted debe entenderlo -dijo Jimmy calmado-

Suertudo -dijo Gina con sarcasmo- ¿que hizo después?

Solo fui a un club de tiro y a casa -dijo Jimmy calmado-

¿Solo? -dijo Gina calmada-

Si solo ¿Por que cree que miento? -dijo Jimmy irritado-

¿Trabaja en construcción? -dijo Gina calmada-

De vez en cuando -dijo Jimmy calmado- ¿no ha notado que no hay muchas construcciones en zootopia estos días?

Pero tiene los contactos para mover una casa -dijo Gina calmada- y dijo y citó Debby es una gata ladrona

Escucha yo no herí a nadie y no robe esa casa -dijo Jimmy molesto- me gusta que estén al tanto de mis asuntos, pero ¿ya hablaron con Fred?

¿Quien es Fred? -dijo Gina confundida, en otra sala Judy estaba hablando con Marla-

Fred Blanchar -dijo Marla dejando una foto de un guepardo en la mesa- el y mi padre tenían un trabajo juntos hasta que mi papá le robó y huyó

¿Eso cuando pasó? -dijo Judy calmada-

Hace como diez años y no se nada de él desde entonces -dijo Marla calmada-

Lo lamento debe ser duro crecer sin un padre -dijo Judy calmada-

Ustedes no lo conocían -dijo Marla calmada- que se fuera, fue lo mejor que le haya pasado a esta familia él era un infeliz

Sus hermanos creed que Fred robó la casa -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Fred? No -dijo Marla irritada- Fred jamás haría eso, estuvo ahí para nosotros cuando nuestro padre se fue y hace algunos años él y mi madre se volvieron ser años y él se mudó

Y Fred me imagino que vivía en la casa también -dijo Judy calmada-

Si, hasta que mi madre murió -dijo Marla calmada- pero Dwayne lo sacó, seguro fue idea de Debby

¿Qué hay del testamento? ¿Se lo dejó a usted? -dijo Judy calmada-

No, no hay testamento -dijo Marla calmada-

Esa cara es tan suya como de él -dijo Judy calmada-

Yo no quiero nada de esa maldita casa, me alegra que no esté -dijo Marla molesta-

¿Le alegra que Debby no esté? -dijo Judy calmada-

No me agradaba, pero jamás quise que le pasara nada malo a ella -dijo Marla deprimida, en la morgue Doki estaba revisando el cuerpo viendo que había perdido el brazo y la pierna, en el laboratorio de audio y video John y Tiffany estaba viendo un video de la casa siendo trasladada en la parte trasera del camión-

Es la primera vez que veo algo así -dijo Tiffany sorprendida- ¿como pueden llevar la casa en un camión?

Ni yo lo sé pero eso es para el departamento de física -dijo John calmado- bien veamos si podemos ver quien conduce -aplifico la imagen de los conductores y vio que dentro estaban cuatro animales diferentes- ¿algun de ellos es de los hermanos Dix o Fred Blanchar?

Creo que no -dijo Tiffany calmada- pero cualquiera pudo contratarlos, o pudo ser un robó de casa al azar, o una nueva tendencia de estupideces, o la señora Dix comenzó a apostar y le debía dinero a gente muy peligrosa

Bien posible, ahora veamos si podemos identificar o rastrear la foto de uno de estos sujetos -dijo John calmado, vio la imagen de un koala, la sombreo y corto para analizarla para conseguir información, Tiffany estaba revisando en la computadora un poco más de información-

Vaya parece que esa casa estaba avanzando por toda la ciudad cortando cables de red telefónica, red eléctrica, daños a autos en las calles, daños materiales a casas y demás -dijo Tiffany sorprendida-

Bien sigamos el rastro de destruccion de Casazilla y encontraremos a los culpables -dijo John sonriendo, en la computadora apareció un mapa de la ciudad con un simulador de la casa sobre un camión de carga, el rastro siguió pasando por el centro de la ciudad hasta la zona del desierto-

Se va directo a la zona del Sahara, kilómetros de desierto -dijo Tiffany sorprendida- ¿que tiene para cubrir toda esa área?

Un helicóptero y mapa satelital -dijo John calmado- preparen el helicóptero -con una sola llamada Izak, Gina y Judy ya estaban avanzando al desierto en sus vehículos cuando vieron la casa a la mitad de un campo desértico con una gran abertura en un costado-

Jajaja vaya miren esto -dijo Gina sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Es hora de llevarla a la estación con un gran moño -dijo Judy sonriendo- si conectamos el satélite hasta uno puede vivir aquí, sin vecinos molestos, sin ruido ni tránsito -Izak se acercó a la casa y en donde estaba la abertura estaban las piernas de un animal-

Bueno parece que alguien se quizo colar a la casa -dijo Izak calmado- son las piernas de un animal pero por la ropa diría que es un macho y llevaba zapatos

Presiento que no habrá un lindo camino amarillo guiándonos en ese caso -dijo Gina sorprendida, más tarde todo estaba rodeado de policías y fuerzas especiales, todo el equipo estaba presente vistiendo hoberoles azul oscuro, debajo de la casa colocaron una bomba de aire conectada a un cilindro metálico, activaron la bomba y el cilindro comenzó a levantarse como un gato hidráulico, Surei se agachó tomando las piernas del macho y lo jaló revelando una cebra con la cara y hocico roto y manchados en sangre-

Hay vaya, el pecho está aplastado -dijo Surei sorprendida- y el hocico fracturado

Eso se debe al aplastamiento con la casa, es normal que todo en su interior se roto -dijo Doki calmado, se sentó en el suelo pero Izak les dio la espalda un momento frotándose los ojos tratando de calmarse-

Miren identificación -dijo Surei sonriendo, Judy tomó la billetera y la abrió viendo la licencia de conducir-

Este macho es Dennis Hutchins -dijo Judy sonriendo- lo reconozco del video de vigilancia

Oigan -dijo Gina debajo de la casa con una linterna- parece qué hay un gato hidráulico debajo de la casa -tomo su cámara y tomó unas fotos, solo se arrastró un poco y tomó el gato del suelo-

Creo que ya entiendo lo qué pasó, estaban bajando la casa pero ese gato se atora lo cual provoca que la casa se parta, el señor Hutchins se mete por debajo de la casa y trata de sacarlo pero al momento del contacto la casa baja y lo aplasta -dijo Izak calmado-

Así es, causa de muerte, estupideces extrema -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Yo lo llamaría poesía y karma, él se roba la casa y la casa lo mata -dijo Nick sonriendo- ¿lo ven? poesía -nadie dijo nada- es hora de que ver que le pasó a Debby Dix

Es hora de entrar -dijo Izak serio, todos estaban entrando a la casa notando que el suelo estaba cortado por la grieta de un costado, había cosas tiradas, platos rotos entre otras cosas más, notaron una pase destruida y una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo-

Hay un charco de sangre de más de un litro -dijo Gina sorprendida- nadie sobrevive a eso

Hay marcas de arrastre que van hacia la cocina -dijo Judy calmada-

Quien la halla matado debió llevarse el cuerpo para que no la encontrara -dijo Izak serio- nos falta el arma

Se podría descartar pistolas o armas de fuego, no veo cartuchos por ningún lado -dijo Nick calmado-

El asesino se los llevó -dijo Izak serio, Gina pasó una linterna por la pared notando manchas de sangre y una burbuja de la misma burbuja-

Es sangre coagulada, parece que se estaba ahogando y la escupió -dijo Gina calmada- también hay un rastro en la pared en forma de patrón, podría decirle que fue un cuchillo -Gina mostró tres marcas en la pared hachas de sangre-

Tal vez Debby puso resistencia cuando Hutchins vino a robar la casa -dijo Nick calmado- ta, vez trajo alguna herramienta pero parece que no concuerda con esas herramientas

Una apuñalada no debió ser suficiente, me imagino que fue atacada con mucha fuerza y velocidad -dijo Judy calmada- la dejaron desangrar en el suelo pero toda la familia es sospechosa y ahora tenemos una casa completa que procesar

Entonces no hay tiempo que perder comencemos -dijo Izak cansado, el equipo comenzó a tomarle fotos al rastro de sangre, Gina tomó una muestra en un hisopo y lo guardó dentro de una caja de plástico, Judy tomaba fotos de la pared y tomó una muestra de la sangre con un hisopo, en la estación Tiffany tenía un hisopo en la manos viendo a los hermanos Dix-

¿En donde va a meter eso? -dijo Jimmy sorprendido y nervioso-

En su boca, ahora abra la boca -dijo Tiffany molesta-

¿Para que necesitan mi ADN? -dijo Jimmy confundido-

Para probar que mataste a mi esposa -dijo Dwayne molesto-

Señores basta estaré esperando por la muestra y esta con usted en un minuto -dijo Tiffany molesta-

¿En serio crees que asesine a Debby? -dijo Jimmy molesto-

Quiero el adn de los dos -dijo Dwayne molesto-

Necesito el suyo también -dijo Tiffany calmada y Jimmy se burló de Dwayne-

¿Por que? -dijo Dwayne confundido-

Debemos eliminar a todo aquel que tuviera acecso a la casa -dijo Tiffany calmada pero los dos hermanos comenzaron a pelear-

Ya dejen de hablar de la casa, Debby esta muerta -dijo Marla molesta mientras Tiffany tomó una muestra de su boca, guardó la muestra y se acercó a Dwayne-

Oye, oye, ¿no necesitas una orden? -dijo Dwayne nervioso-

Solo si se niega a dármela voluntariamente -dijo Tiffany sonriendo-

¿Que? ¿Te da miedo que sepan que tú lo hiciste? -dijo Jimmy sonriendo- solo mire su cara, su esposa está muerta y él ni finge dolor, ni lágrimas, claro que lo hizo

¡Ya cállate! -Dwayne empujó a Jimmy molesto y comenzaron a pelear-

¡Basta! ¡¿Quieren pasar la noche en la carcel?! -grito Tiffany molesta-

Si te vendría bien hermano -dijo Jimmy molesto-

Quiero un abogado -dijo Dwayne molesto, una hembra de leopardo vestida con una ropa florar y algo escotado entró por la puerta-

¿Dwayne? -dijo la hembra confundida, todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos-

¿Debby? -dijo Dwayne sorprendido-

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto -dijo Jimmy irritado-

¿Que rayos le pasó a la casa? -dijo Debby molesta-

¿En donde rayos estuviste? -dijo Dwayne molesto, Tiffany solo vio todo confundida, en un momento después Tiffany estaba interrogando a Debby-

Estaba apostando con mi amiga -dijo Debby sería-

¿Toda la noche? -dijo Tiffany calmada-

Pierdes la noción del tiempo en los casinos y también con unos mogitos -dijo Debby nerviosa- está bien cinco -Tiffany lo anotó en una libreta-

Necesito el nombre de la amiga -dijo Tiffany sería- verificar coartada

¿Coartada para que? -dijo Debby confundida-

Robó de casa y homicidio -dijo Tiffany sonriendo-

¿Homicidio? -dijo Debby asustada-

Cuando encontramos la casa también hallamos una escena de crimen -dijo Tiffany calmada- ¿sabe algo de eso?

Nooo -dijo Debby molesta- anoche espere que Dwayne se fuera a trabajar y luego me fui al casino, ahí estaba la casa

¿Conoce a Dennis Hutchins? -dijo Tiffany calmada-

No lo conozco -dijo Debby molesta- no cometí homicidio -Tiffany solo siguió escribiendo- ¿cuando me devuelven mi casa?

Como dije su casa es una escena de crimen -dijo Tiffany sonriendo- y es el arma homicida

Hablé con él idiota hermano de Dwayne, si mataron a alguien dentro de la casa le apuesto cien zoodolars que él tuvo algo que ver -dijo Debby molesta-

Oiga creímos que la sangre era suya -dijo Tiffany calmada- entonces ¿a quien le pertenece?

No lo sé -dijo Debby molesta, más tarde en el forense Doki estaba revisando las manos del guepardo, Surei estaba a su lado revisando la caja torácica-

Que forma de deshacerse de un cuerpo, es algo horrible -dijo Surei deprimida- y el camión le hace mucho daño -Nick le estaba tomando muestras bajo las garras al animal-

Esperemos que tenga una pista del asesino -dijo Nick calmado guardando un hisopo en una caja de plástico-

Quien sabe pero podríamos tener una pista del arma homicida -dijo Doki calmado, revisó doloroso y tomó una parte metálica, al parecer era una punta de un cuchillo-

La punta de un cuchillo sin dientes -dijo Surei calmada-

Es un puñal -dijo Nick calmado-

Si, basado en mi análisis que encontré fue apuñalado cuatro veces y la punta se rompió quedando dentro del estómago -dijo Doki calmado-

Ya envié el ADN al laboratorio -dijo Izak serio llegando con ellos- este macho es Fred Blamanch, su sangre empató con la sangre hallada en la casa

Entonces a Fred lo matan en la casa y su cuerpo cae a la carretera -dijo Nick calmado- entonces esas marcas de arrastre no no de arrastre, son de deslizamiento -Izak tomó su celular encontrando el mapa y simulación del viaje de la casa-

Cuando doblo a la derecha la fuerza cinética del movimiento lo empuja en este dobles y él cae a la calle donde lo aplastan -dijo Izak serio- ahora que sabemos quien es la victima necesitamos saber quien lo hizo

Solo los gemelos y la esposa de uno de ellos es una mujer manipuladora que le gusta tener el control; ninguno de ellos tiene una coartada sólida y no se pueden verificar -dijo Nick calmado, Izak revisó su celular cuando este sonó-

Parece que John tiene los registros telefónicos de Dennis Hutchins -dijo Izak serio, más tarde Izak y Gina estaban sentados frente a Marla en una sala de interrogatorios- solo dimos ¿como conociste a Dennis Hutchins?

No lo conozco, el tiene un trabajo de construcción en mi escuela, estudio para enfermera -dijo Marla calmada-

Pero usted lo contrató para robar la casa -dijo Gina calmada-

Estuvo meses pidiéndome que saliéramos -dijo Marla sonriendo- y al final que lo haría si me hacía un favor

Robar una casa es un enorme favor -dijo Gina sorprendida-

Por favor, yo no sabía que Fred iba a estar ahí -dijo Marla deprimida- le dije a Dennis que viera que la casa estuviera vacía

Y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su cita -dijo Izak serio-

Fred fue como un padre para mi -dijo Marla llorando- odie en como mi familia lo trato y todo por esa casa

Esta bien pero sigue sin explicar ¿por que quería robar la casa? -dijo Gina calmada-

En realidad no lo pensé, solo quería parar la pelea, el cuerpo de mi madre aún no estaba frío y mis hermanos ya estaban discutiendo sobre la casa, ¿y como iban a quererla después de que la asesino? -dijo Marla molesta y llorando-

¿La casa la asesino? -dijo Izak confundido-

Ella estaba colgando una maleta en el pórtico trasero y el techo cayó encima de ella -dijo Marla molesta- todo por termitas

Entiendo -dijo Izak calmado- primero su madre, luego Fred, luego Dennis

Es un casa asesina -dijo Gina sonriendo, durante la noche Judy y Nick estaban llegando a la zona del desierto, solo tomaron sus maletines y salieron para revisar la casa-

Bien ¿lista para ver la casa de los sustos? -dijo Nick sonriendo levantando las manos moviendo los dedos en las orejas de Judy pero ella le dio un ligero golpe en sus manos haciéndolo reír- ¿cuanto a puestas a que vemos un espectro?

Ya Nick, los fantasmas no existen son un rumor, un mito urbano -dijo Judy sonriendo- como que Justin Beavery será un gran cantante

Jajaja eso jamás, jamás pasara -dijo Nick sonriendo y riendo un poco- bien veamos que tiene esta casa que mata todo lo que la toca, encontramos la punta de un cuchillo, debemos buscar un cuchillo sin punta -los dos entraron a la cocina, movieron todos los cuchillos dentro y fuera de cajones, Judy movió sartenes, buscó entre la basura y cosas colgadas, Nick revisó en cada cajón, busco entre platos sucios y limpios pero no encontró nada, los dos siguieron revisando incluso dentro de libreros y entre libros-

¿Has notado que el teniente está un poco más agresivo de lo normal? -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Y has notado que consume tanto café que parece que no ha dormido en días? -dijo Nick calmado-

¿Lo ha hecho? -dijo Judy confundida-

Si, han pasado tres meses desde la ultima maqueta, no ha entrado a su oficina porque va al laboratorio para revisar las maquetas, mañana, tarde y noche, no descansa incluso hace tres meses le llegó un paquete que ni siquiera ha abierto porque ese es el tiempo que él no ha entrado a su oficina -dijo Nick calmado revisando un librero-

No sabía que todo estuviera tan mal -dijo Judy preocupada- debemos hacer algo

Veremos que haremos -dijo Nick calmado, vio el libero y noto un agujero en la pared- hey Judy hay algo aquí -sujeto el librero y lo movió un poco, noto el agujero y golpeó la pared escuchando que era hueca, sujeto un pedazo y lo movió solo para ver algo dentro que lo asustó- ¡No puede ser!

Nick si es otra broma como la de la limusina me voy a enojar -dijo Judy molesta-

¡No! -dijo Nick asqueado y se calmó un momento- tienes que ver esto o mejor ni lo mires

¿Que es? -dijo Judy confundida, se acercó y trató de ponerse a la altura de Nick para ver por el agujero- ¡Aaah! -Judy se asustó y levantó la linterna- galletas con queso...-los dos bajaron las orejas viendo el esqueleto de un animal dentro posiblemente un depredador por los colmillos que le salían-

Esta familia...guardó un esqueleto -dijo Nick asustado, más tarde Izak y Gina estaban cortando la pared dejando un agujero, Nick yJudy sacaron los huesos y lo acostaron en la camilla frente a Doki- esta casa es una asesina serial, primero mato a la madre, luego Fred Blanchar, luego a Dennis Hutchins y ahora este huesito

Dado la altura, colmillos, también la altura en cráneo hombros luce como un felino macho adulto -dijo Doki calmado- tienes el cráneo fracturado, tal vez fue un martillo lo mató -Izak estaba revisando el agujero en la pared y se agachó para recoger una mosca del suelo-

Es una mosca de las que aparece minutos después de la putrefacción -dijo Izak serio-

¿Este macho se descompuso en la pared? -dijo Gina sorprendida- pero ¿como la familia no se dio cuenta de que tenían un macho muerto en la pared?

Dada la descomposición yo diría que llevaba muerto diez años -dijo Doki calmado-

Los gemelos hubieran sido adolescentes -dijo Nick calmado-

La hermana dice que su padre dejó a la familia hace como diez años, todos coinciden con que era un desgraciado, amigos, familia y esposa -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Crees que este es Walker Dix? -dijo Doki confundido-

Es muy posible -dijo Izak serio, se agachó tomando los papeles entre tantas moscas muertas en el suelo- hay muchos papeles en el suelo expuestos al cadaver y la descomposición

Creo que puedo restaurarlos -dijo Gina calmada- podría ser importante

Llevemos a mommy a la morgue -dijo Doki calmado, en la morgue Doki y Surei comenzaron a trabajar, Doki despendio el cráneo y lo metió en agua caliente para limpiarlo, Surei tomó parte de una pierna y le cortó un pedazo para meterlo en un frasco limpio, Doki tomó el creando y lo colocó encima de una bandeja para ver que tenía una marca de golpe y fractura, en otra sala Nick, Judy, Gina e Izak estaban reunidos con varías fotos de Fred Blanchar enfrente de ellos-

Bien empiecen -dijo Izak serio-

Según la autopcia las marcas encontradas en el cuerpo de la momia el arma había sido un martillo -dijo Nick calmado-

Encontramos rastros en la ropa de la momia de Sarsaponina es de una planta yuca se usa para eliminar olores fuertes, el principal distribuidor es una fábrica llamada Fuera olor -dijo Judy calmada-

El asesino trató de cubrir el olor de la descomposición -dijo Izak serio-

Entonces así la familia no noto el cadaver en la pared -dijo Gina calmada, Tiffany se acercó con una carpeta en las manos-

Resultados de ADN -dijo Tiffany calmada- muestra momia es el padre y a la vez no

Explícate -dijo Gina confundida-

Compare su ADN con los tres hermanos Dix, resulta que la momia es el padre biológico de Marla pero no de los gemelos -dijo Tiffany calmada-

Al parecer la madre tuvo una infidelidad -dijo Nick calmado- pero seguimos sin saber quien es la momia pero tampoco sabemos quien mato a esta momia ni a Fred

También ahí entro yo, las epiteriales que hallamos en los dedos de Fred es de uno de los hermanos Dix -dijo Tiffany calmada-

Fred me atacó a mi -dijo Dwayne molesto mostrando su brazo a Judy, su brazo tenía marcas de arañazos-

Por eso s negaba a dar su ADN, temía que lo ligáramos al homicidio de Fred -dijo Judy sería-

Ya le dije, el me atacó a mi -dijo Dwayne molesto-

No le creo porque Fred está muerto, y esos rasguños son porque luchaba por su vida -dijo Judy sería- usted lo hijo de su casa

¡Esa no es su casa! -grito Dwayne molesto- cuando mi mamá murió debió haberse largado, solo le di un empujón

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Dwayne estaba empujando al guepardo, Fred, hacia la puerta con su esposa Debby atrás de él-

Dwayne ya basta no puedes hacer esto -dijo Fred molesto-

Ya es hora de que te largues -dijo Dwayne molesto-

No puedes echar a Fred esta también es su casa -dijo Marla molesta-

Cierra la boca Marla -dijeron Dwayne y Debby molestos- el no es parte de la familia, así que lárgate -dijo Dwayne molesto-

Si tu madre viera esto, estaría decepcionada de todos ustedes -dijo Fred molesto-

No importa la vieja bruja ya está muerta -dijo Debby molesta, Dwayne le dio un empujó y Fred lo araño en su brazo- **fin del recuerdo-**

Eso pasó -dijo Dwayne molesto-

Entonces Fred regresó en la noche por sus cosas, tú lo viste y lo mataste -dijo Judy molesta-

Eso no pasó, yo tengo mi historia tú la tuya -Dwayne molesto- pregúntale a Debby y a Marla ellas lo vieron -Judy solo se molesto mientras tanto afuera Izak estaba caminando con Gina y unos papeles-

Ninguna de las huellas hallada en la casa son de alguien fuera de la familia, se buscó en cada lado pero no encontramos nada diferente -dijo Gina calmada-

Pero las manchas de sangre dicen que Fred murió en la cocina y que un cuchillo se rompí en su pecho -dijo Izak calmado-

Pero no lo encontramos -dijo Gina calmada-

De hecho yo si lo encontré -dijo Surei sonriendo, mostrando una bolsa de plástico con partes de un mango de cuchillo negro- el lider del escuadrón SWAT Raizar me ayudó, hay huellas en el mango, lo sometí a AFIS y miren quien salió -mostró una carpeta con el nombre de alguien- la huella en el mango no es de ninguno de los hermano Dix es de Walter Dix

¿El padre perdido? -dijo Gina sorprendida viendo la foto de un leopardo algo mayor de edad-

Si está en el sistema por luchar a golpes con un sujeto en un bar -dijo Surei sonriendo-

Volvió por algo y esa razón debe estar ligada a la momia en su casa -dijo Izak serio, mientras tanto en los laboratorios Nick pasó las hojas por un plástico rojo donde pasó una luz infrarroja y en el papel apareció una letra en la computadora, notó algo y suspiro, después Nick y Judy estaban hablando con Marla-

Entonces Walter Dix ¿no es mi verdadero padre? -dijo Marla sorprendida-

Si, así es -dijo Nick sonriendo- el verdadero nombre de tu padre era Tony Perela, era un reparador e hizo trabajo en tu casa

¿Mi madre tuvo sexo con un reparador? -Marla sorprendida-

Creemos que pudo ser más que eso -dijo Judy calmada- encontramos notas, cartas y poemas en la tumba de tu padre, mire -Nick colocó una carta y Marla comenzó a leerla- creo que se amaban

Pensaban escapar juntos -dijo Nick calmado- Tony se reportó desaparecido el 10 de febrero

Yo nací en noviembre -dijo Marla calmada- mi madre tenía un triste semblante ahora se porque -los dos solo se vieron, mientras tanto en una sala de interrogatorios, Walter Dix quien también era un leopardo pero con el pelo blanco por el pasar de los años, estaba sentado viendo que Izak estaba entrando-

Que ironía -dijo Izak serio- usamos tu nombre de pila y no sabíamos nada, pero apenas usando tu nombre completo te encontramos hospedado en un hotel del four season, todo por usar una tarjeta de crédito, ¿por que volviste?, ¿extrañabas algo? ¿Perdiste algo como esto? -dejo caer la foto de la momia frente a él- era un chita, Tony Perela

No he vivido ahí diez años -dijo Walter molesto-

Pero Tony lleva muerto veinte, era tu reparador, hay registros de que el solía pasar mucho tiempo en tu casa, reparando con tu esposa -dijo Izak serio- encontramos cartas que le escribía a tu esposa, ¿las encontraste y después lo mataste?

¿Cartas de amor? ¿Solo eso tienes? -dijo Walter serio-

No, también encontré un recibo para placas de yeso, placa de madera, yeso, y el componente que quita todo mal olor -dijo Izak serio- esa ferretería tenía muy bien organizado todo, ¿ya lo recuerdas?

Luisa había llevado a los niños a casa de su madre y yo llame a Tony -dijo Walter serio-

 **Recuerdo-** Tony un china estaba frente a Walter quien era un poco más joven, los dos estaban en la casa de los Dix-

¿Crees que puedes acostarte con mi esposa? -dijo Walter molesto mostrando un martillo-

La amo, a ti ni siquiera te importa -dijo Tony molesto- no me iré a ningún lado -Walter solo le dio un golpe con el martillo y Tony cayó al suelo- **fin del recuerdo-**

Dijo que pelearía por ella y perdió -dijo Walter calmado- abrí el agujero, aplique todo el fuera olor, metí el cuerpo y lo sellé con el yeso

Cometiste homicidio, pero cuando Luisa murió comenzaste a preocuparte, ¿tal vez alguien compraría la casa? O la destruiría y dentro contraria el cuerpo, tenias que regresar a mover el cuerpo, entonces llegaste de noche y Fred te vio -dijo Izak serio-

 **Recuerdo** -Walter estaba en casa golpeando y abriendo la pared, cuando Fred entró por el frente-

¿Que estás haciendo? -dijo Fred serio-

Vine a presentar mis respetos por Luisa -dijo Walter calmado

A ti nunca te importo -dijo Fred serio- **fin del recuerdo-**

Entonces él te hizo enojar y ya sabemos lo qué pasa después, alguien termina muerto -dijo Izak serio-

El amenazo con llamar a la policia por nuestro pequeño desacuerdo financiero -dijo Walter calmado-

Más bien robó a cuenta bancaria dejando a Fred en la calle -dijo Izak molesto-

Yo no quería ir a la carcel -dijo Walter molesto-

Volviste para mover la momia pero olvidaste un cadaver fresco en la cocina -dijo Izak serio- eres un ser incontrolable; matas cuando te sientes estresado, solo así crees que puedes mantener el control, la prision estará bien para ti, prepárate para pudrirte en prision -Walter solo se quedo molesto, mientras tanto en el desierto los tres hermanos Dix y Debby estaban gritando molestos de nuevo-

¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡No lo harás! ¡Y no tienes derecho! -grito Jimmy molesto-

Si tiene derecho porque esta es su casa -dijo Debby molesta, Dwayne estaba cambiando las cerraduras de la casa-

¡Ya basta de tanto pleitos! ¡No es casa de nadie! -grito Marla molesta-

¡Ya cállate Marla! ¡Además tu ya no eres nuestra hermana, apenas eres un pariente! -grito Dwayne molesto-

¡Tenemos la misma madre estupidos! -grito Marla molesta, Judy y Gina llegaron a la escena- perfecto ya llegaron

¡Mira la policia, ellos te pondrán en tu lugar! -dijo Jimmy molesto-

Gracias por venir no sabia a quien mas llamar -dijo Marla nerviosa- se están peleando por la casa de nuevo

Descuida, descuida ya se que hacer -dijo Gina calmada-

¡Todos aléjense de la casa o les disparo con dardos tranquilizantes! -dijo Judy molesta sacando su arma de dardos-

¡No! -grito Gina molesta- ¡les mostraré como lo hacemos de donde vengo! -de la cajuela sacó una moto sierra y la encendió-

¡Espere, espere ¿que hará?! -grito Dwayne nervioso-

¡Escojan que parte de la casa quieren! -dijo Gina sonriendo acercándose a la casa y comenzó a encender la moto sierra para pasarla cerca de la casa-

¡Noooooo! -gritaron Dwayne, Jimmy y Debby asustados-

Entonces quien se quede con la casa tendrá que pagar la deuda -dijo Judy calmada-

¿Deuda? ¿Cual deuda? -dijo Jimmy confundido-

Esta casa fue robada pero en todo su camino causó mucha destruccion a propiedad pública y privada, todo ese daño salió en cien mil, así que quien la tenga tendrá que pagar su deuda a la sociedad -dijo Judy sonriendo-

¡Que la pague Marla ella se la robó! -dijo Dwayne asustado-

Yo no quiero la casa -dijo Jimmy nervioso-

Estupidos -dijo Marla molesta, Gina sonrió y apagó la moto sierra, más tarde todos estaban comiendo algo de pizza en la oficina-

Entonces Marla dará la casa a la ciudad lara dar asilo a muchos animales sin hogar -dijo Judy sonriendo-

Esa casa asesina ahora pagará su deuda con la sociedad -dijo Nick sonriendo-

Si otro caso cerrado -dijo Gina sonriendo guardando la evidencia en sus cajas- ¿donde está Izak?

En el laboratorio, traté de sacarlo pero parece un poco loco con esas maquetas de nuevo -dijo Tiffany calmada- hemos revisado el video tres veces y nada nuevo

Iré por el -dijo Gina calmada, salió caminando hasta que llegó a un laboratorio hasta que noto que Izak estaba usando lentes y usando una cámara móvil moviéndola dentro de la maqueta notando cada parte ya revisada de ella- mi amor -Izak levantó la mirada pero se quejó y se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos- debes descansar

No puedo, no, no hasta que vea una pista más en estas cosas -dijo Izak cansado-

¿Que nos decía Grissom cuando nos cansábamos? -dijo Gina calmada-

Que...debemos tomar el tiempo para descansar y luego volver a revisar y ver si hay algo diferente -dijo Izak calmado, Gina sonrió y asintió quitándole las gafas y la cámara-

Ven compramos pizza, hawaiana como te gusta -dijo Gina sonriendo, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con ella-

Gracias ya me hace falta un descanso -dijo Izak calmado, Gina le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras Nick hacía reír a Judy con sus bromas, Judy le dio un beso a Nick en los labios, todo estaba normal para ellos pero sin saber que dentro de la caja que estaba en la oficina de Izak había otra maqueta más con un periódico que decía-

 _Otro cuerpo encontrado_

 _ **Continuará...**_


	64. Chapter 64

**La tercera maqueta y Locomotoras**

Era una noche común y corriente en la ciudad de Zootopia, en medio del distrito principal, justo en una zona cubierta de asfalto y casa, había un terrero con una construcción y algunas armaduras en construcción se podía ver la figura de lo que parecía ser un macho caminando cargando algo grande y pesado, paso por una zona con algo de luz revelando que era una tela de color amarilla con cuadros y unas pezuñas colgando, el cerdo se estaba quejando y cansado mientras caminaba por el terrero.

Llego a un tramo que estaba excavado con una tabla de madera como puente para legar a una losa de cemento fresco, la losa es un pedazo hecho de concreto que usa de piso con forma rectangular, el cerdo solo se quejó y lanzo el cuerpo envuelto en sabana directo al concreto que al parecer seguía húmedo, el cerdo casi se caía pero el cuerpo giro revelando a una cerda todavía en pijama, igual que el ya tenían algunos años encima y parecían de 60 o más años, la cerda quedo acostada boca abajo y el cerdo solo movía los brazos para no caer al concreto.

Más tarde comenzó el día y las operaciones de los castores quienes eran los albañiles y operadores estaban limitando el lugar mostrando al cerdo enterrado en la losa de la cintura para abajo, el cerdo estaba sudado y tenía algo en las manos que lo cubría.

Los constructores lo hallaron esta mañana a empezar labores, la señora está muerta pero el sigue con vida –dijo un tigre oficial dándole paso a Gina e Izak- pero no quiere hablar, ni darme su nombre a pesar de que le die el mío –Gina al verlo comenzó a reírse un poco-

¿Encontraron alguna villera o credencial? –dijo Izak calmado pero trataba de no reírse igual que Gina-

No, y no tenemos idea de quien sea –dijo el tigre calmado- creo que un idiota paso lo vio, pensó que tenía el paso libre e intento robarlo –Gina se estaba riendo viendo a la cerda y al cerdo-

Está bien gracias…je…jejeje –Izak y Gina se estaban riendo un poco pero Izak suspiro- está bien eso será todo oficial vaya con los demás y hable con ellos –el tigre asintió y se comenzó a retirar- ¿Gina necesitas un minuto?

No…Jeje….jajaja…no ya estoy bien, ya, ya paso –dijo Gina sonriendo, se levantó y se acercó al cerdo- ¿y cómo se siente hoy trocito de jamón? Jejajajaja

Oiga señorita créame cuando le digo que el mejor día que he tenido es por mucho el peor día que se pueda imaginar –dijo el cerdo algo irritado-

Lo dudo la verdad –dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿Y quién es su amiga? –dijo Izak calmado señalando a la cerda en el suelo, el cerdo solo la vio y suspiro-

Jamás había visto esa mujer en mi vida –dijo el cerdo calmado-

Oye ya, no ira a ninguna parte señor ¿Por qué no mejor coopera con nosotros y nos dice que paso? – dijo Gina sonriendo-

¿Quiere saber qué paso? –dijo el cerdo calmado y Gina asintió- usted investígalo

Créame señor cuando le digo que esa será la parte menos divertida de hoy –dijo Izak sonriendo, Gina solo se estaba riendo y tomando fotos al cerdo, en unos minutos Judy y Nick estaban entrando a lo que parecía ser un conjunto de habitaciones con una reja metálica de barrotes-

Jajaja no puedo creerlo mira a este pobre sujeto zanahorias –dijo Nick sonriendo mostrándole a Judy la foto del cerdo dentro del concreto-

Que divertido jajaja ¿ese es nuestro caso? –dijo Judy sonriendo-

No, al parecer Gina e Izak lo tienen –dijo Nick sonriendo- pero me recuerda cuando cierta granjerita metió los pies en cemento fresco –dijo Nick sonriendo pero Judy solo le sonrió y le piso la cola haciendo que se quejara- hay eso no me dolió a veces ni tomas bien una broma

Tu comenzaste tesoro –dijo Judy sonriendo, se acercaron y vieron a los animales de todas especies afuera de los departamentos, pero en su mayoría algunos eran de tamaño pequeño como Nick y Judy, se acercaron y vieron a una oficial elefante- bien ¿Qué tenemos para hoy compañera?

Uno de los vecinos reporto una fuga de gas, se comunicaron con el proveedor del gas, ellos segaron y evacuaron –dijo la elefante calmada pero Nick solo se apretó la nariz con unos dedos-

Uuuf me sorprende que alguien pudiera oler un fuga de gas con toda esta peste –dijo Nick irritado y asqueado pero Judy solo estaba tranquila mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso de los departamentos- huele como a pañal usado ¿Cómo es que esto no te afecta?

Tú mismo lo dijiste Nick, vengo de una granja, el olor de abono se huele a cada rato, por eso el olor no me afecta tanto –dijo Judy calmada, siguieron caminando hasta un departamento con la puerta abierta-

Los de la compañía de gas detectaron la fuga en este departamento –la oficial se quedó afuera mientras Nick y Judy entraron al departamento lo suficientemente grande como para un mangosta o zarigüeyas, por suerte uno de ellos pudo entrar y dicen que hallaron un cuerpo dentro –Nick y Judy entraron y vieron a una zarigüeya anciana, de unos 70 o más años, usaba un vestido gris y estaba dentro del horno con cabeza y hombros metidos, el horno estaba abierto y ella tenía los ojos en blanco, se acercaron a verla notando que tenía una herida del lado izquierdo de la cabeza aun sangrante

¿Tiene nombre? –dijo Judy calmada-

Se llama Elena Ebanoc, ella ha vivido aquí por más de 27 años –dijo la oficial calmada-

¿Dentro del horno? –dijo Nick sorprendido es un clásico

Tal vez no, pero si noto que el departamento está muy, pero muy limpio todo en orden –dijo Judy confundida, estaba viendo que todo estaba en orden, la casa se mantenía limpia, cada figura en un cierto orden y medida- no suela lógico que una anciana así de arreglada deje un plato roto y luego trate de suicidarse –Nick se levantó y camino por el departamento viendo las ventanas y una puerta trasera-

No parece que entraran por la fuerza por ninguna ventana, ni tampoco hay desorden para decir que buscaban algo ose robaron algo –dijo Nick calmado y camino un poco hasta que vio un viejo teléfono puesto en la pared- parece que alguien trato de atacarla con el teléfono tiene algunas canas y parece que se soltó con algo o tal vez un golpe

Ella tiene pelo blanco y una herida en la cabeza tal vez si pudo ser golpeada con eso –dijo Judy preocupada, de regreso en la construcción los paramédicos que eran osos polares estaban dándole algo de agua al cerdo con un termo y le pusieron unos lentes gruesos de protección, Surei y Doki estaban viendo el cuerpo de la cerda y la sujetaron con guantes en las manos-

Vamos a voltearla, uno, dos, tres –dijo Doki calmado y le dieron la vuelta a la cerda para verla con la cara cubierta en cemento con unos lentes grandes y rollos en el cabello, su bata igual que la pijama estaban cubiertos en sangre, Surei le movió parte de la ropa para ver que tenía una herida abierta en el estómago- parece entrada forzada por el esternón

Si algo posiblemente domestico –dijo Surei calmada- tal vez u cuchillo-

Bien háganse a un lado yo me hare cargo aquí – dijo Tiffany calmada mostrando un taladro y unos lentes de seguridad con su overol azul de policía puesto, ella se acercó y comenzó a perforar el concreto alrededor del cerdo, los pedazos de concreto y algo de polvo comenzaron a volar mientras el cerdo y Gina se estaban cubriendo con las manos evitando el contacto de cualquier tipo por la cara-

Ya déjalo –dijo Gina calmada y Tiffany se detuvo dejando el taladro a un lado- ¿ya me darás un nombre? –el cerdo solo la vio y desvió la mirada- escucha amigo están en un hondo problema, y lo dijo literalmente, si no comienzas a decirme nada se vera de mala forma y podrían culparte por esto, así que reflexione mientras lo sacamos de aquí, tardar una horas suponiendo que se pueda –Gina sonrió y asintió- adiós –Tiffany siguió perforando mientras en el departamento de la zarigüeya, Judy y Nick estaban sacando a la zarigüeya del horno y la recostaron en el suelo-

Creo que su cuerpo ya presenta rigor –dijo Judy calmada, Nick tomo la cámara y comenzó a tomarle fotografías al cuerpo, Judy se puso unos guantes y le movió la cabeza- golpe con objeto contundente en la cabeza y al parecer en la parte trasera de la nuca

Tenía razón, no fueron auto inducidos y esto no es un suicidio –dijo Nick calmado- mejor llama a Doki y a los forenses que se lleven el cuerpo pronto pero…-Nick tomo una linterna y la punto al horno- hay una mancha de piel, parece que la empujaron dentro de su propio horno

No puedo decir cuánto tiempo lleva muerta, quizás doce horas –dijo Judy calmada, tomo un hisopo de su botiquín y vio la oreja de la zarigüeya- tiene una extraña sustancia viscosa en la oreja derecha –Nick le tomo algunas fotos mientras Judy paso el hisopo por la oreja tomando una muestra del extraño fluido, lo guardo y paso al hocico de la zarigüeya notando que los dientes de la mandíbula inferior estaban por enfrente de los dientes de la mandíbula superior, tomo los dientes y se los saco viendo que eran falsos- su dentadura…la tenía al revés

En la construcción Izak estaba atendiendo una llamada, solo asintió y colgó el teléfono para llevarse a Tiffany con él en el auto, el condujo por un corto periodo de tiempo hasta llegar a una planta de tratamiento, parecía una presa que controlaba el flujo del agua tanto helada, con hielo y agua caliente para Zootopia, vieron a unos castores, osos y cocodrilos hablando con la policía, estaban vestidos con overoles azules y ahí vieron diferentes tanques con agua cloro y demás, siguieron viendo el lugar y ahí vieron cámaras donde el agua al parecer era almacenada y luego limpiada dejando una extraña sustancia verde limosa, Izak se acercó a un tanque que tenía conectados algunos tubos de plástico grandes sacando y metiendo agua y otros químicos, ahí vieron a un castor acostado en el centro del agua ahogad en lo que parecía ser una sustancia ma oliente.

¿Uuuaaagh que es ese olor? –dijo Tiffany asqueada-

Son lechos bacterianos, son unos de los tantos procesos para limpiar el agua, el agua y sus contaminantes como orina y heces fecales son separados por medios químicos y trasladados a diferentes tanques, para cada tratamiento diferente, si tocas ese contaminante o lo consumes te morirás enseguida por los virus y microorganismos que hay –dijo Izak calmado- ¿Quién es él?

Su nombre es Raymundo Juárez, fue hallado esta mañana así –dijo Tiffany calmada sujetando una libreta pequeña con su mano izquierda y su nariz con la mano derecha- al parecer él se encargaba de este tratamiento de las 8 pm hasta 4 am, el equipo dela mañana lo encontró así

¿Testigos? –dijo Izak calmado, se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a un castor algo mayor con un overol azul como los otros-

No hay, solo lo encontramos así, el proceso químico es muy peligroso se tiene que usar guantes y protección todo el tiempo –dijo el castor calmado-

¿Alguien usa esto durante la noche? –dijo Izak calmado-

Todo el tiempo pero dejamos agua almacenada antes de enviarla al sistema y esto se mantiene apagado en lo que los componentes químicos hacen su trabajo –dijo el castor calmado-

Ya veo, vaya con los oficiales a que le hagan unas preguntas –dijo Izak calmado, el castor asintió y se retiró, Tiffany solo se acercó mientras Izak revisaba las máquina-

Para mí es sencillo, estaba drogado, desorientado, se acero a este tanque, cayo y se desmayó por el olor del virus y putrefacción –dijo Tiffany sonriendo-

¿Entonces como termino boca abajo en el tanque de agua? –dijo Izak calmado-

Suena imposible apenas son como 7 cm de agua –dijo Tiffany sonriendo-

No es imposible –dijo Izak calmado- tal vez alguien encendió el lecho y los procesos químicos lo quemaron o antes del proceso se electrocuto durante el proceso, para bombear el agua hace falta una bomba en algún tramo, es peligroso estar cerca de esas bombas para el agua ya que llevan agua electrificada

Pero la maquina estaba apagada ¿Cómo lo electrocutaron? –dijo Tiffany confundida-

Alguien deja el tanque encendido, empujan a Raymundo y él se electrocuta, muere, y apagan el tanque después del homicidio –dijo Izak calmado- pero la pregunta real es ¿Quién? –los empleados de la planta estaban hablando con la policía mientras Izak hablaba con el jefe de mantenimiento, un pequeño mono de tipo cappuccino de pelo canoso y algo blanco, también usaba un overol como los otros y tenía una red en la cabeza-

Yo soy el jefe de mantenimiento y lo he sido por tres años –dijo el Mono calmado-

¿Usted vio a la víctima anoche? –dijo Izak calmado-

Si –dijo el mono calmado- Raymundo estaba haciendo la revisión de rutina de todos los días

¿Trabajaba bien? –dijo Izak calmado- ¿Tenía enemigos?

Él era reservado, aislado con algunos, yo no me metía en sus asuntos y él ni en los míos, pero si quiere saber si tenía enemigos pregúntele al dueño de la planta, el señor Mc Clay

¿El jefe? ¿Por qué piensas que de entre todos los trabajadores de aquí el jefe tendría algún problema con él? –dijo Izak confundido-

A no ser que tirarse a su esposa todos los días sea un problema –dijo el mono calmado e Izak asintió, después de un rato tanto Izak como Tiffany estaban usando sus chalecos y objetos para investigar-

Hay que asco ¿Qué mujer le gustaría tener relaciones en un lugar como este? –dijo Tiffany confundida-

El deseo carnal se presenta en diferentes etapas y más si la hembra está en celo cualquier lugar es bueno no importa el aroma –dijo Izak calmado, paso por detrás de un tanque de agua sucia y vio algo sobre un tanque-

¿Encontraste algo Izak? –dijo Tiffany calmada viendo el tanque-

Si eso creo –dijo Izak calmado, tomo una pequeña caja blanca, quito la tapa y vio algo que lo sorprendió- es otra maqueta – Tiffany se sorprendió y se acercó para ver la maqueta igual que las anteriores, tenía cada detalle de la escena más el pequeño muñeco de la víctima-

En el laboratorio Izak tenía las tres maquetas juntas, la maqueta de la planta de tratamiento, la maqueta de la oveja anciana, la maqueta del león cantante, las tres maquetas estaban juntas y en la pared estaban las fotos e imágenes de las muñeca que había caído al suelo en una mancha de sangre, Izak solo tomo una pequeña cámara con una tubería con el lente de aumento, estaba viendo en la tercera maqueta cada paso, cada trapo, los tanques, el techo, cada detalle de la planta y del salón estaban plasmados en la maqueta hasta que llego a la puerta trasera, y ahí en una de las ventanas estaba una foto de la misma muñeca solo que vista desde arriba, con unas pinzas saco la foto de la ventana y la observo con una lupa con cuidado.

Una nueva ¿no? –dijo Judy calmada entrando al cuarto e Izak asintió-

Es una muñeca de algún tipo, no se cual, y todas las maquetas tienen la misma muñeca solo que vista de tres puntos de vista diferente –dijo Izak calmado viendo el muro con las fotos-

Revise este perfil, el caso no tiene nada en común solo un teléfono que fue destruido, un depredador, dos presas, diferente círculo social, clase obrera y un cantante, no tienen nada en común –dijo Judy calmada- y el numero del celular desechable solo le pertenece a una compañía pero por desgracia pagaron ese celular en efectivo, no hay registro

Esto va para mal –dijo Izak calmado-

Pero si recuerdo algo, Izzi Delancy hizo un documental sobre la planta de tratamiento y comento todos los procesos de desinfección del agua, algunas ventas bajaron un poco de los consumidores después de ver eso –dijo Judy calmada- buscare a ver si hay alguna otra relación

Si te lo encargo –dijo Izak calmado mientras veía la maqueta, en la sala del forense Doki estaba hablando con Gina y Nick, había tres cuerpos en las mesas-

La cerda del cemento tenía entre 45 y 50 años de edad .dijo Doki calmado- murió por desangramiento por la herida en su cuerpo, tenía 7 cm de largo y 5 mm de ancho

Quizás fue por un cuchillo largo y ancho –dijo Gina calmada-

Pasó por debajo de sus costillas desde abajo inclinada hacia arriba y golpeo directo al corazón provocando un desangramiento masivo –dijo Doki calmado-

Apuñalada desde abajo –dijo Gina calmada- ¿algún arma que hayas reconocido?

No ninguna, estoy lleno con mucho trabajo –dijo Doki calmado, en otro lado Gina estaba tomando fotos del cerdo el cual cargaba la tabla con os datos de arresto, lo ficho y le dieron un overol naranja solo para pasar a otro cuarto y sumergirle sus manos en un fluido transparente-

¿Qué es esto? –dijo el cerdo confundido-

Es ácido acético le quitara el concreto de las manos, si las saco el tigre de ahí hará que las vuelva a meter –dijo Gina sonriendo mientras el cerdo vio al tigre oficial en la pared cruzado de brazos, ahora pase sus manos aquí –Gina le saco las manos y se las seco con una toalla, paso sus manos en un escáner y las apretó-

¿Cómo va todo? –dijo Izak calmado-

Hola teniente, todo bien aquí Gina y yo nos estamos comunicando –dijo el cerdo calmado-

Supongo que aún no tenemos un nombre –dijo Izak calmado- así es, se niega a darnos uno –dijo Gina calmada-

Te apuesto 20 billetes de que hablas para antes de las 9 pm –dijo Izak calmado-

Muy bien trato hecho –dijo el cerdo calmado, en el departamento Nick y Tiffany estaban saliendo de revisar el cuarto, Nick solo contesto el teléfono suspirando-

Bien ¿Qué tienes para mi Tom? –dijo Nick calmado-

Resulta que tu fluido de la oreja de la anciana es gelatina de limón con mucha azúcar –dijo Tom calmado-

¿Gelatina de limón? ¿Y cómo habrá dado ahí? –dijo Nick confundido-

Pues yo te digo que es te toca ver de dónde y cómo llego –dijo Tom calmado, Nick solo le colgó y suspiro-

Bien tengo los resultados todo resulta que el líquido que encontré era gelatina de limón –dijo Nick sonriendo-

Bien entonces sigamos el rastro de hormigas –dijo Tiffany calmada, caminaron un poco y vieron un rastro de gotas verde claro en el suelo, algunas gotas ya tenían hormigas comiendo el fluido, estaban siguiendo el rastro hasta otro departamento y su puerta también tenía manchas de gelatina de limón, marcaron las gota de la gelatina en el suelo con placas con números, vieron la puerta y dos oficiales caminaron hacia ellos para acompañarlos, el departamento tenía la puerta más grande así que Tiffany y los tigres podían entrar con más cuidado, Tiffany, Nick y los demás estaban preparando sus armas, solo gritaron y le dieron una patada a la puerta hasta romperla y pudieron entrar-

¡Alto policía! –gritaron los cuatro al entrar pero el departamento estaba vacío, caminaron un poco viendo el lugar y si estaba vacío, Nick y Tiffany estaban entrando con cuidado y vieron una gran mancha en el suelo-

Vaya alguien estaba limpiando con mucha prisa –dijo Nick calmado-

Mira hay más gelatina –dijo Tiffany calmada, le tomo fotografías al suelo y la mancha de la gelatina- este departamento ha sido subarrendado por años no hay registro de los dueños ni quien vive aquí –Tiffany mojo un hisopo con la mezcla de luminol y lo paso por el suelo y el algodón se volvió rosa oscuro- positivo para sangre, alguien fue asesinado aquí o golpeado -Nick camino rodeando el departamento y vio por la ventana-

Desde aquí hay una vista directa al departamento de la anciana –dijo Nick calmado- el asesino mata a la anciana por una razón, la vecina lo ve y el entra el pánico, solo viene aquí y mata a la testigo y se lleva o esconde el cadáver para evitar conflictos o es al revés el objetivo era aquí y la anciana lo ve, la anciana es más fácil va y la mata así dejando todo sin testigos

-En la jefatura Judy e Izak estaban viendo un documental del agua siendo explicado por Izzy Delancy en la pantalla, el documental mostraba como el agua era absorbida por medio de tubos y llevada por canales con desarenadores y mostraba todos los procesos tanto físicos como químicos-

Izzy Delancy fue conocido por hacer documentales contra la crueldad animal y luego por el tratamiento de agua tratando de dar un mejor pensamiento sobre el agua de hoy en día, las compañías de agua perdieron algo de dinero y la planta que vivimos hoy fue la peor afectada por este tipo de documentales, no se han recuperado de los millones que perdieron tras este comercial, perdieron las ventas del agua clara para beber y solo están usando el agua para hacer los canales para los animales acuáticos y terrestres –dijo Judy sonriendo-

¿Cómo encontraste esto? –dijo Izak calmado viendo sus lentes en sus manos y luego vio a Judy-

Después de la muerte de Delancy decidí buscar todo lo relacionado con él y lo encontré –dijo Judy calmada, entonces hablare con el señor Mc Clay, más tarde Izak estaba hablando con un oso polar que usaba traje azul oscuro, el oso estaba sentado frente a él siendo interrogado-

Bien seño Mc Clay tengo entendido que usted odiaba a Raymundo –dijo Izak calmado-

Si me desagradaba pero no lo mate, no tenía motivos para odiarlo –dijo Mc Clay calmado pero algo irritado-

Yo sí sé que tiene razones, su esposa se acostaba con Raymundo y ella pasaba casi todas sus noches con el –dijo Izak calmado-

Si matara a cada hombre que se acuesta con mi esposa ahora mismo estaría cubierto en cadáveres –dijo Mc Clay sonriendo-

¿No le molesta decir cosas así? –dijo Izak calmado-

Oiga, mi esposa es una ninfómana insaciable pero es mía y la amo –dijo Mc Clay calmado- no espero que entienda eso

Eso es verdad –dijo Izak calmado, de su carpeta tomo una foto de la segunda víctima y se la mostro- ¿Que me puede decir de ella? ¿La conocía? -Mc Clay tomo la foto de la oveja y la vio-

Jamás la había visto en mi vida –dijo Mc Clay calmado-

¿Y qué hay de él? –dijo Izak calmado mostrando una foto de Izzy Delancy-

No juegue conmigo, sabe bien que lo conocía, odiaba a ese idiota por casi dejarme en la bancarrota y quitarme los tratados de distribución del agua potable de la ciudad pero yo no lo mate, hasta le mande un lote de agua pura y reusable a su esposa junto a una tarjeta el día que murió –Mc Clay estaba calmado e Izak asintió-

-Izak se retiró del lugar y se fue directo a su oficina solo para colocar un aparato largo y con varias entradas traseras, conecto el aparato a su computadora y luego coloco el disco con el video de seguridad, el video fue tratado y el comenzó a revisarlo, vio el video cada parte y lo adelanto hasta la escena donde dejaron la maqueta, le puso pausa y comenzó a ajustar la imagen, le dio tonos más claros y comenzó a notar el logotipo de algo en la espalda del macho que había dejado la maqueta-

Chuuu chuu –Gina entro sonriendo e Izak la vio-

Gracias Gina ya veo que es un tren –dijo Izak calmado-

Si cariño ero no es cualquier tren, es el logotipo del loco Morfy y sus trenes –dijo Gina sonriendo e Izak se sorprendo un poco viendo el logotipo- venden trenes a escala desde hace mucho tiempo

Entra a su página principal y busca miembros –dijo Izak calmado-

A la orden –dijo Gina calmada, ella se acercó a una computadora y comenzó a revisar un sitio de clubes de trenes a escala, vio la lista de miembros y la descargo, solo para ver que entre ellos había niños, jóvenes y adultos pero se topó con el mono cappuccino de la planta llamado Ernie Dell, más tarde en medio de la noche Gina estaba en la patrulla y camino hacia una casa para ver las luces apagadas-

Atención todas las unidades el sospechoso es Ernie Dell tenga cuidado –dijo Gina por la radio mientras entraban con cuidado a la casa, dos oficiales un león y un lobo entraron pateando la puerta, Gina estaba armada y lista para disparar pero estaba caminando por una casa vacía con las luces apagadas, todo estaba en silencio mientras los oficiales estaban caminando por la casa-

Despejado –dijo el león calmado, Gina entro por una puerta hacia el sótano, encendió la luz y vio diferentes maquetas con trenes, todas las maquetas tenían escenarios sangrientos y deformes, había cuerpos de muñecos cortados, muñecos en ríos de sangre, cementerios y los tresnes seguían en movimiento, Gina estaba alumbrando todo con su linterna y caminaba rodeando el lugar, siguió caminando y vio un taller con objetos para hacer los muñecos, objetos, señales, platos y demás cosas en las maquetas, había muñecos de animales y diferentes objetos ahí hasta más en el cementerio-

Uno delos vecinos identifico el cuerpo del cemento como Paula Sullivan –dijo Tiffany caminando en el pasillo junto Nick-

Pues que bueno –dijo Nick calmado-

Al parecer Paula cuidaba niños durante el día y tenemos a un testigo –dijo Tiffany calmada, los dos entraron por el cuarto y vieron a una pantera hembra con su pequeña cachorra no mayor a cinco años-

Hola soy Nickolas Wilde del departamento de investigación criminal –dijo Nick sonriendo-

Hola mi Susi estaba en la casa de Pula y cuando fui por ella estaba muy sucia, entonces pensé en ir a decirle a Paula lo que pensaba y ella no estaba –dijo la pantera calmada-

Max me cuido cuando no estaba es lindo –dijo la pequeña cachorra sonriendo su nombre era Susi-

Su esposo –dijo la hembra calmada- ninguno estaba

Señora creo que vamos a necesitar la ropa de su hija de ayer –dijo Nick calmado-

Es lindo y grande –dijo Susi sonriendo haciendo reír a Nick-

Y tu una pequeña princesa –dijo Nick sonriendo-

Gracias –dijo Susi sonriendo, después de un rato la llevaron a la ala de interrogaciones-

A ver Susi háblame sobre Max, ¿Qué tan bien lo conoces? –dijo Nick sonriendo-

Max es mi amigo –dijo Susi sonriendo- es astronauta, doma leones y es espía

Ese macho es extraño –dijo la hembra calmada-

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Paula no estaba en su departamento? –dijo Nick calmado-

Ella vive cruzando el departamento, en la mañana me fui a trabajar y solo le dije a Susi que entrara al departamento –dijo la hembra calmada-

Había mucha pintura en el suelo –dijo Susi sonriendo moviendo los brazos y abrazo su oso de peluche-

¿Pintura? ¿De qué color era? –dijo Nick calmado-

Roja y verde –dijo Susi sonriendo- Max entro a la cocina con ropa interior

¿Y él se te acerco o trato de abrazarte? –dijo Nick calmado pero a la vez preocupado-

Hay no, él se vistió –dijo Susi sonriendo-

¿Max parecido sorprendido o asustado por la pintura? –dijo Nick calmado pero Susi solo levanto los hombros haciendo un ligero ruidito- ¿Qué hizo Max luego?

El comenzó a limpiar la pintura –dijo Susi sonriendo- apuesto a que no quería problemas

A puesto a que si –dijo Nick sonriendo- sabes princesa, mira tengo papel y crayolas aquí –Nick dejo un papel y lápices de colores en la mesa- ¿me podrías dibujar donde estaba lo roo y lo verde en la habitación? –Susi comenzó a dibujar y pinto las partes con verde y una mancha roja- ¿había pintura verde en los muebles?

Max trataba de limpiar el solo, quise ayudarlo pero me dijo que había cosas afiladas en la cocina así que me puse a ver televisión –dijo Susi calmada-

¿Luego que paso? –dijo Nick calmado-

Luego vi más televisión y más televisión, y más televisión, y luego vi más televisión y me fui a casa –dijo Susi sonriendo haciendo que Nick riera un poco, en otro cuarto Izak y Judy estaba revisando las partes de la maqueta de Izzy Delancy, Izak tomo uno de los paltos de la maqueta y a su derecha tenía los moldes de la casa, buscan el modelo y lo encontraron, Judy aplico una pasta dentro del molde y esperaron a que tomara forma, lo sacaron y lo compararon uno del otro en un microscopio, eran el mismo modelo y forma, más tarde Izak estaba hablando con el mono cappuccino de la planta de tratamiento, era Ernie Dell, Izak estaba sentado frente a él y le mostro las fotografías de los moldes más los modelos hallados en la maqueta de Izzy Delancy.

Estos modelos son suyos –dijo Izak mostrando los modelos-

Sabe bien que si los sacaron de mi casa y los quiero devuelta –dijo Ernie calmado-

Usted trabajaba con Raymundo Juárez, ¿conocía a Izzy Delancy? –dijo Izak calmado-

Todo mundo conocía a Izzy Delancy –dijo Ernie calmado-

¿Conocía a Betty Garden? –dijo Izak calmado-

¿Quién? –dijo Ernie confundido-

Betty Garden –dijo Izak calmado-

No sé quién es –dijo Ernie confundido-

Pues usted fue y le dejo un paquete en su casa –dijo Izak calmado mostrando la foto de Ernie en la entrada dejando la caja- el logotipo de su espalda es el mismo, pudo esconder su cola pero la espalda no

Muchos usan esas camisas –dijo Ernie calmado-

¿Tiene idea de cómo su trabajo término en la escena de tres diferentes homicidios? –Dijo Izak dejando las fotos de las tres maquetas frente a Ernie todas y cada uno, Ernie estaba nervioso y sudaba un poco-

Mis modelos los hacia desde los 9 años –dijo Ernie calmado- vendía mis modelos en internet, en las ferias, durante años conocí a mucha gente cualquiera debe tener al menos una de mis maquetas, tu culpas a un anciano porque no tiene nada

Solo estoy platicando contigo Ernie nada más –dijo Izak calmado-

Tú me estas culpando de algo –dijo Ernie calmado- acúsame o déjame ir –Izak no dijo nada y suspiro-

Eres libre de irte –dijo Izak calmado y Ernie se retiró, Izak solo se quedó viéndola espejo y vio las fotografías, solo se levantó y camino un rato, Gina estaba caminando hablando por teléfono con Surei y suspiro-

¿de verdad no hay nada? –dijo Gina sorprendida y un poco molesta-

Así es resulta que no hay nada, del cerdo y la cerda del cemento, parece que son solo una pareja que evade la ley –dijo Surei calmada y Gina gruño colgando el teléfono y entro al cuarto con el cerdo sentado en la silla-

Hola Gi –dijo el cerdo sonriendo-

Hola –dijo Gina irritada-

¿Hola a quién? –dijo el cerdo sonriendo-

Cállate te llamare profesor pitomota –dijo Gina molesta y se sentó en la silla frente a el- asumiré por un momento que no conocías a la señora que estaba en el cemento contigo, asumiré que la asesinaste y quisiste deshacerte del cuerpo pero hiciste algo muy, pero muy estúpido al matarla

Bueno de seguro llevas el conteo, porque tú y el teniente me deben una buena lana –dijo el cerdo sonriendo, Gina solo saco un billete de su bolsillo y se la dio al cerdo-

Que te lo guarden en tus objetos personales y que te den un gafete con el nombre de hadita rosa porque así te dirán tus compañeros –dijo Gina calmada, el cerdo sonrió y camino siendo escoltado por los guardias-

¿Alguien quiere algo de la máquina de duces? –dijo el cerdo sonriendo, camino por el pasillo hasta que vio a Susi y se trató de ocultar la cara con el billete-

Hola Max –dijo Susi sonriendo, el cerdo se apretó los labios con los dientes y se sorprendió-

Hola Susi –dijo Max un poco decepcionado-

Hola Max –dijo Gina con una voz aguda y en forma de burla quitándole el billete de las manos, después de un rato Max y Gina estaban en la sala de interrogaciones-

Si asesine a mi esposa pero fue por accidente –dijo Max nervioso-

No te entiendo, ¿Cómo matas a alguien por accidente? –dijo Gina sonriendo-

 _ **Recuerdo de Max-**_

Max estaba en la cocina sirviéndose café pero se le derramo en la camisa de su overol gis, su esposa estaba a un lado viéndolo negando con la cabeza, Max se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió, la leche estaba detrás de un tazón de gelatina, trato de sacar la leche del refrigerador y termino tirando el tazón con gelatina en el suelo, tanto el cómo su esposa se agacharon para tratar de limpiar pero se golpearon las cabezas en un intento fallido, el pan de la tostadora comenzó a sonar y la esposa de Max trato de tomarlo mientras Max estaba tratando de recoger la gelatina con un pedazo de vidrio, resbalo con la gelatina y termino apuñalando a su esposa en el corazón, la sujeto y la vio morir en sus brazos –

Pendejo –dijo su esposa y fue lo último que dijo al morir-

Ups…-dijo Max nervioso- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

¿Me estás diciendo que la apuñalaste en el corazón por error? ¿Cómo estúpido acto de los tres chiflados? –dijo Gina sorprendida- bueno ¿y porque no llamaste a la policía?

Porque me culparían y sabrían que también había matado a mi abuela por error –dijo Max nervioso-

 _ **Segundo recuerdo de Max-**_

Un joven Max adolescente estaba dormido en una mecedora pero las piernas de la mecedora estaba apretando un tubo de plástico que estaba conectado a un cilindro con oxígeno, una cerda anciana estaba en una cama tratando de respirar pero no podía hasta que al final murió asfixiada- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

No fue culpa mía, no debieron poner el oxígeno ahí -dio Max nervioso, Gina solo trataba de no reír y se apretó los labios sonriendo, del otro lado del cristal Judy se estaba riendo bajando las orejas y llorando de risa- pensé que no creerían así que mejor no dije nada

Pero no tienes antecedentes –dijo Gina calmada-

No, lo hubieran descubierto después y me hubieran procesado por amos homicidios –dijo Max preocupado-

¿Qué hay de tu vecina? ¿La asesinaste intencionalmente o fue también un accidente? –dijo Gina calmada-

Solo quería hablar con ella –dijo Max nervioso-

 _ **Tercer recuerdo de Max-**_

 _Solo quería aclarar la situación –_ Max fue al departamento de la anciana y la vio, la anciana le dijo que se quedara ahí mientras ella caminaba lo más rápido que podía a paso de tortuga, Max estaba nervioso pero se vio en un espejo y notó que tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el estómago- _Lo último que quería era lastimar a la vieja_ –Max entró a la casa tratando de hablar con la anciana pero resbalo con el suelo y termino tacleando a la anciana haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared y el teléfono, Max se acercó y la toco los dientes de la anciana estaban en el suelo y se los acomodo-

 _Ella también estaba muerta –_ Max solo estaba nervioso viendo el cuerpo en el suelo- _Entonces creía que debía parecer que ella se había suicidado –_ cargo el cuerpo de la anciana y abrió la estufa solo para meterla ahí dentro y le abrió al gas-

 _No era una buena forma de empezar el día_ –Max regreso al departamento y envolvió el duro de su esposa con la alfombra, lo cargo en sus hombros y salio corriendo bajando las escalera, la metió a la cajuela de su auto con muchas dificultades, cuando logro meterla se quitó la ropa quedando en ropa interior, regreso corriendo al departamento y vio a Susi en el suelo a punto de comer la gelatina pero le dijo que no lo hiciera y Susi se reía- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Entonces cuando Susi regreso con su madre decidí bueno ya sabes –dijo Max nervioso-

¿Querías darle un funeral decente a tu amada esposa? –dijo Gina sonriendo-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ Max estaba conduciendo pero su auto se detuvo y se quejó, salió del auto y saco a la mujer de la cajuela solo para cargarla y llevarla con él en un carrito de supermercado, camino por una construcción hasta que termino tirando a su esposa en el cemento y camino para tratar de sacarla pero se terminó hundiendo el solo en el cemento hasta las rodillas y luego a la cintura- _**Fin del recuerdo-**_

Y luego unos topos me robaron y trataron de violarme –dijo Max deprimido pero Gina solo se reía un poco tratando de parecer seria- así es mi vida, eso es lo que soy yo, yo soy el sujeto que le compra a su hija un osito y se va a trabajar al siguiente día pero bueno usted sabe –Judy estaba viendo todo sonriendo-

Por favor dime que no le rompiste el muñeco con el auto –dijo Gina sonriendo-

No, arroye a mi hija –dijo Max nervioso- tardo 20 años pero sigue caminando

JAJAJAJAJAJA –Judy se cayó al suelo de la risa mientras lloraba un poco, Izak y Judy estaban en la oficina viendo las maquetas- ja jajá es trágico pero gracioso, es muy cómico pero lleno de drama, eso ya no se ve por aquí –Izak estaba sonriendo pero veía la maqueta- ¿Qué tienes?

Alguien mata a dos personas que no tenía intenciones de matar antes del desayuno –dijo Izak calmado- por lo que se e lleva una vida sin chiste y sin ser notado pero de repente un flas, todo cambia

¿Estás cansado? –dijo Judy calmada-

Si –dijo Izak calmado-

Chicos tengo noticias –dijo Nick calmado- tenemos una pista del número desconocido, resulta que la compañía pago minutos adicionales y la tarjeta de pago fue a nombre de Ernie Dell –Izak y Judy se sorprendieron un poco- es el asesino de miniaturas –en la noche en la casa de Ernie Dell Izak estaba caminando acompañado por algunos oficiales, Judy se había quedado en su oficina viendo unas fotografías cuando la computadora de Izak sonó mostrando un correo, Judy vio la dirección con el nombre de Ernie y decido abrirlo por curiosidad, cuando lo vio el correo tenía un archivo de audio y video anexado en el mensaje-

Confieso los homicidios de Graden, Izzy Delancy y Raymundo Juárez –dijo Judy sorprendida leyendo el correo y le dio clic al anexo, el video se abrió y apareció Ernie Dell-

Mi nombre es Ernie Dell nací en 1946 en una granja, mi vida a sido difícil desde el principio pero no me quejo –dijo Ernie calmado viendo a la cámara, parecía que estaba en el sótano con sus modelos y trenes, jamás espere algo mejor –en su casa os oficiales abrieron el candado y entraron mientras Izak se preparaba para disparar- fabrico modelos, cosas, uso mis manos para crear estos modelos, soy un artesano, eso es lo que soy –los oficiales siguieron corriendo por su casa con las linternas encendidas- un hombre tiene el derecho a una paga por un trabajo honesto yo estoy al servicio de la maquinaria de limpieza y desperdicio para que los animales tengan agua fresca, yo nunca le vi nada malo, solo la limpiaba pro nunca ven los venenos que tiran –Judy estaba calmada y seguía viendo el video-

No soy una persona sociable lo sé –dijo Ernie calmado en el video- pero separarte de las personas te rompe el corazón en pedazos, traición hipocresía promesas de amor –los oficiales seguían recorriendo la casa acercándose a los modelos- ver dentro de la boca de una persona y descubrir sus mentiras retorciéndose en común esperando a que les salgan las alas, el mundo se ha vuelto loco un hombre puede matar desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y aun así su trabajo no acabaría jamás –en el video Ernie tomo algo y Judy se sorprendió al ver una pistola, Ernie solo se colocó la pistola debajo del mentón y disparo asustando a Judy, al final Izak entro al cuarto solo para encontrar a Ernie muerto frente a la laptop, Judy solo podía ver a Izak del otro lado y ella estaba muy asustada y lloro un poco-

 _ **Continuara…..**_


End file.
